Sesuatu yang disebut kebenaran
by 21senpai12
Summary: Dia sudah lelah akan keberadaannya, segala cara telah dia lakukan untuk mendapatkan rasa damai itu. Tapi semuanya gagal, sekarang dia datang membawanya ke dunia baru dan bertemu mereka. Saat itu dia sadar bahwa akhir dari dunia itu adalah akhir darinya, tapi bagaimana dengan mereka ?(Ganti Judul!)
1. Chapter 1

Mister Naruto

By : 12 senpai 12

Disclaimer : Saya tidak memiliki apapun dari fict ini

Summary : Dia sudah lelah akan keberadaannya, segala cara telah dia lakukan untuk mendapatkan rasa damai itu. Tapi semuanya gagal, sekarang dia datang membawanya ke dunia baru dan bertemu mereka. Saat itu dia sadar bahwa akhir dari dunia itu adalah akhir darinya, tapi bagaimana dengan mereka ?

Warning : OOC, Typo, dan lain – lain, (perhatian tokoh dalam fic ini dapat berubah wataknya seiring dengan kejadian yang dialami tokoh)

Pairing : issei x harem, Naruto x ?

….

Seseorang tengah berjalan di koridor rumah , sosok itu merupakan laki – laki berambut jabrik bermata biru. Sosok itu sampai disebuah kamar dan membukanya, lelaki itu masuk kemudian memandang terkejut kamar yang sudah kosong itu.

" Tumben udah bangun, biasanya masih ngigau tentang oppai ".

Lelaki itu pun keluar dan menutup lagi kamar itu. Dia mengangkat bahu dan turun untuk keluar rumah di saku kanan lelaki itu tertulis 'Naruto' Chef kepala.

" Baiklah, saatnya buka toko! " Setelah mengatakan itu lelaki bernama naruto itu melangkahkan kaki menuju toko yang dikatakanya.

.

.

.

" Aniki! Miso ramen dua, dan tiga ramen udang ! " Teriak seorang anak lelaki berambut coklat dengan mengenakan pakaian pelayan di sebuah kedai. Pemuda itu dengan lihai membawakan pesanan ke meja – meja.

" Dua miso ramen dan tiga ramen udang sudah siap! Isse, cepat antar pesanannya dan berhenti mengggoda gadis!" Teriak seseorang dari dapur, mungkin inilah aniki yang dipanggil isse tadi. Sang pemuda berambut coklat itu menggurutu tak jelas tapi tetap mematuhinya. Sang chef tadi mengelengkan kepalanya akan kelakuan adiknya ini. Chef bernama naruto ini mulai kepikiran sejak kapan pemuda berambut coklat itu bisa jadi adiknya.

Ya, saat itu dia sendirian mencoba mencari alasannya didunia ini, berjalan tak tentu arah. Sampai meraka datang membawanya pulang. Dirinya tidak tahu apa alasan mereka membawanya pulang tapi saat melihat wajah itu, wajah yang mengharapkan keberadaanmu, dia tak mempermasalahkannya. Rasanya senang saat kau masih dapat diharapkan orang lain.

Betapa terkejutnya dia saat mengetahui mereka mempunyai anak kandung, rasa membebani pun mulai muncul, tapi saat dia melihat keyakinan di mata mereka, tidak ada lagi yang dapat mengubah keputusan itu. Saat itu juga dia bertemu Isse dan menjalin hubungan dengannya.

Tapi semua kebahagiaan itu harus berakhir. Dia masih mengingat hari itu seperti masih kemarin, hari itu sangat cerah, benar – benar berbanding terbalik akan suasana dirumah itu. Dirinya hanya bisa menenangkan adiknya, sebenarnya ada hal yang dapat dilakukannya. Tapi tidak dilakukanya. Sambil berkabung bersama adiknya dia mengutuk takdir atas kesenangannya membuat orang menderita.

Mencoba membalas perbuatan baik mereka, Dia pun mengangkat issei menjadi adiknya, adik dari Uzumaki Naruto. Kini mereka hidup berdua mencoba berjuang atas kejamnya hidup.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengeyahkan masa lalu itu. Dia kemudian memotong sayuran dengan lihai dan cepat.

'Tak terasa sudah sepuluh tahun sejak itu, waktu terasa sangat cepat. ' Pikir Chef itu. Tapi entah mengapa ada perasaan, perasaan yang tak dapat dijelaskan. Perasaan yang melibatkan dunia ini. Tapi apapun itu dia hanya akan mengamati dan membimbing saja. Ya membimbing.

.

Skip time

.

" wah,hari ini rame juga yang datang. Biasanya Cuma tujuh sampai dua puluh orang. "Ujar issei sambil meregangkan tangannya. " Aniki pake bumbu apa ? sampe hampir lima puluh orang yang datang. " tanya issei sambil melirik kakaknya yang tengah menghitung persediaan makanan. Naruto menatap wajah isse sebentar kemudian kembali memperhatikan daftar tersebut.

" Yang penting bukan bumbu saja, tapi cara membuat dan menyajikan juga sangat diperlukan." Jawab naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari daftar tersebut. Ada yang aneh dengan daftar tersebut, bahan – bahan persediaan habis lebih cepat dari yang di kira. 'Sepertinya besok aku harus mengisi stok…'. Naruto memandang isse yang masih merenggangkan tangannya dan berkata

"Isse, aku besok akan ke Kyoto untuk mengisi stok bahan makanan. Kau tidak apa – apa kan aku tinggal ? "

"Kau kira aku anak kecil apa ? Pergilah dan jangan membawa masalah saat pulang ! " Jawab Isse sambil mendengus. Melirik kearah jam dinding isse bertanya. "Ini sudah jam malam, Apa perlu aku bantu ? " Memang benar kedai ini merupakan kedai ramen. Namun pada jam tertentu kedai ini dirubah menjadi bar dan biasanya kakaknya itu yang menjaganya sampai pagi, jadi wajar dia menawari bantuan.

"Tak perlu, kau tidur saja sana senin kau sudah mulai sekolah. Lagipula malam ini kita tak buka lama." Jawab naruto yang mulai berdiri dan beranjak untuk mengubah tanda kedai dari 'tutup' ke 'buka'. "Ngomong – ngomong kamu berhasil menggoda wanita tadi untuk masuk harem-mu ? " Tanya naruto. Issei menautkan alisnya, wajahnya berubah sangat serius.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan tindakan serendah itu. Menjadi Harem King tidak hanya dikelilingi oleh gadis – gadis cantik ber-oppai wow, tapi juga harus menaklukan hati gadis tersebut, menjaga hubungan antar gadis, dan yang paling penting adalah melindungi hubungan yang telah dibuat. Itulah arti harem king, dan karna itulah menjadi harem king merupakan impianku! " Jelas Isse semangat di akhir. Naruto mengibaskan tanganya seakan tidak peduli atas penjelasan adiknya, masih menyiapkan peralatan yang akan digunakan bar nanti naruto menjawab.

"ya, ya, ya dan aku akan menguasai dunia dengan centong keramat ini. "Ucap naruto sambil mengibaskan centong yang di dapatnya di bawah meja. Isse mendelik saat kakaknya menyepelekan impiannya.

"Lihat saja nanti. Aku pasti akan mewujudkan impianku…" Isse kemudian menatap lurus mata kakaknya. "… jika datang kesempatan untuk mewujudkan impian itu aku tak akan ragu mengambilnya. "kata isse mantap. Naruto sempat menghentikan kegiatannya melihat keyakinan yang ada di mata adiknya itu. "…. Ya sudah selamat tidur. "lanjut Isse sebelum menuju ke kamarnya.

' Tak akan ragu huh…. ' batin naruto sambil memandang isse yang pergi menuju kamarnya. ' … Semoga kau dapat memikirkan dengan matang sebelum mengambil keputusan itu. 'Batin sang kakak.

.

Skip Time

.

Malam sudah mulai larut dan pengunjung pun berangsur – angsur pergi. Kita lihat Naruto sedang membersihkan piring dan gelas sambil memikirkan kemungkinan apa yang terjadi nanti, namun kegiatannya terhenti saat dia merasakan hawa yang tidak mengenakan. Mengeringkan tangannya dia pun berjalan keluar dapur untuk menyambut 'tamu' ini.

" Apa yang aku lakukan untuk mendapat kehormatan ini … " Naruto menatap sosok tamunya langsung di mata. "…Shinigami – sama. " Tamu Naruto merupakan sosok mahkluk besar memakai setelan putih dengan memegang tasbih ditangan kirinya. Sosok itu mempunyai rambut putih panjang, mata kuning yang menusuk, dan tanduk di dahinya. "…tapi serius. Bisakah kau datang tidak dengan kabut dan hawamu yang tidak mengenakan, tempat ini menjadi seperti tempat angker karnanya. " Komplain Naruto sambil melihat sekeliling. Memang benar kedainya sekarang seperti kuburan dengan kabut dan hawa itu.

" Aku kesini menawarkan pekerjaan. " Untuk seorang dewa kematian suara yang dikeluarkan Shinigami terdengar halus dan lembut. Naruto menghela nafas.

" Aku sudah pensiun. "

" Kau tidak mempublikasikan kalau kau sudah pensiun. Secara garis besar pensiunmu tidak sah. " Bantah Shinigami kemudian dia mengeluarkan sebuah selembaran dan menaruhnya di meja. " Aku ingin kau memastikan keberadaan seseorang. Nama orang itu adalah Akame, terakhir dia terlihat di Shinto teito akademi, Tokyo. " Jelas Shinigami kemudian menatap Naruto untuk melihat raksinya. Naruto memejamkan matanya sebentar kemudian menatap Shinigami dengan senyuman kecil.

" Jika ada kemungkinan aku akan menerima pekerjaan ini, apa yang harus ku lakukan nanti,setelah menemukannya. Mungkin membunuhnya ? " Tanya Naruto dengan nada mengkhayal. Shinigami menegang saat Naruto mengatakan itu. Hal itu tidak terlewatkan oleh Naruto.

" Tidak. Kau hanya harus memastikan apakah dia orang yang sama dengan di foto ini. " Shinigami menjawab dengan tegas. " '… dan sedikit protektif. 'Batin Naruto saat mendengar jawaban dewa kematian itu.

" Ini merupakan uang mukanya." Ucap Shinigami sambil menaruh kantung diatas meja dekat foto orang itu.

" Oh, Kenapa kau begitu yakin kalau aku akan mengerjakan tugas ini ?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada sedikit menantang.

" Anggap saja itu merupakan balas budimu terhadap permintaan yang kau minta sepuluh tahun lalu. " Itulah yang didengar Naruto dari sosok dewa kematian tersebut. Kemudian Naruto berbalik dengan cepat dan menemukan hanya ada dia sendiri di bar itu. Naruto sweatdrop.

" Aku tidak diberikan pilihan rupanya… " Naruto menghela nafas dan mengambil foto yang ada di atas meja. " Nah, seperti apa rupa – mu akame sampai mencuri perhatian dewa kematian shinto ? " Senyuman Naruto berubah menjadi seringai setelah melihat foto gadis itu. Ya di foto itu adalah seorang gadis berkisar 18 tahun berambut hitam dengan ujung sedikit putih dan mempunyai mata merah menyala. Gadis itu juga mengenakan pakaian sekolah perempuan pada umumnya.

" Sepertinya aku memang harus ke Tokyo setelah aku mengisi stok." Gumam Naruto kemudian menutup pintu bar atau kedainya. "… Aku jadi penasaran wanita seperti apa yang dapat menaklukan hati beku Shinigami ?. " Tanya Naruto entah pada siapa dengan nada penasaran.

.

.

.

Bersambung

Aku baru saja mulai menulis fic, jadi aku tak mempunyai bayang – bayang bagaimana cara menulis fic. Jadi jika reader punya saran atau apapun tolong kasih tau saya.

Disini isse dan Naruto akan mengalami konfliknya masing – masing tentang dunia supernatural namun masih berhubungan satu sama lain.

Ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan bagi Author senior. Aku sudah membaca LN DxD tapi aku masih tak mengetahui tentang hal ini. Jadi…. Saat vali menyetuh musuhnya dia akan bisa membagi kekuatan itu dan menjadikannya miliknya. Yang jadi pertayaan adalah apa yang akan terjadi jika vali sedang bertarung dan sudah menyentuh musuhnya, musuhnya berpindah tempat ke dunia bawah atau benua lain. Apakah Vali masih bisa membagi dua kekuatannya ?

Ya itu saja terima kasih sudah mau membaca


	2. Chapter 2

Mister Naruto

By : 12 senpai 12

Disclaimer : Saya tidak memiliki apapun dari fict ini

Summary : Dia sudah lelah akan keberadaannya, segala cara telah dia lakukan untuk mendapatkan rasa damai itu. Tapi semuanya gagal, sekarang dia datang membawanya ke dunia baru dan bertemu mereka. Saat itu dia sadar bahwa akhir dari dunia itu adalah akhir darinya, tapi bagaimana dengan mereka

Warning : OOC, Typo, dan lain – lain, (perhatian tokoh dalam fic ini dapat berubah wataknya seiring dengan kejadian yang dialami tokoh)

Pairing : issei x harem, Naruto x ?

…

Sesosok pemuda berambut coklat tengah tertidur dengan lelap diatas kasurnya meskipun hari sudah sangat terang.

" Bangun !Bangun! kalau kamu tidak bangun, nanti …. Aku … cium lho"

Suara jam weker dengan suara seorang tsundere berdering keras tapi tak dapat membangunkan pemuda tersebut. Sesaat kemudian pemuda tersebut membuka matanya dan berguling jatuh dari kasurnya. Pemuda itu pun terengah – engah sambil melihat beberapa pisau telah menancap di kasurnya. Belum sempat pemuda itu mengeluarkan sumpah serapah dia mengambil kertas yang menempel di salah satu pisau tersebut.

" Toping ramen sialan. " Itulah yang dikatakannya sesudah membaca isi dari kertas tersebut. Isi dari kertas itu adalah

' _Jika kau membaca surat ini berarti kau selamat dari jebakan yang aku buat. Oh iya ! Hari ini kau mulai sekolah jadi aku menyita harta karunmu. Sarapan tinggal kau panas kan. '_

 _p.s : Aku harap kau berlatih jika punya waktu_

Di bawahnya ada gambar kepala Chibi Naruto dengan tangan membentuk tanda peace.

Menghela nafas akan kelakuan kakaknya, isse mulai mencabut pisau yang menancap di kasurnya dan tanpa lupa mematikan alarm yang masih berdering. Setelah keluar dari kamarnya isse pun melakukan ritual paginya.

" Tunggu!... " Ucap isse saat mengingat surat yang ditinggalkan kakaknya tadi. '…. Jika dia menyita harta karunku itu berarti …. ! ' Dengan cepat isse kembali ke kamarnya mengambil koper di bawah kasur kemudian memasukan kombinasi angka dan membukanya menampakan koper yang masih kosong. Pandangan isse kemudian menjadi kosong dengan langkah gontai isse keluar kamar dan berhenti menatap foto kakaknya yang sedang menyeringai.

" SIALAN KAU NARUTOOOOO! "

.

.

.

Di suatu kedai daerah sekitar Kyoto duduk seorang pemuda berambut duduk jabrik sambil menikmati secangkir kopi. Menghela nafas atas aroma kopi yang di hirupnya Naruto menoleh ke arah dimana kota kuoh berada. Tak lama kemudian dia terkekeh. '… lama juga dia menyadarinya. ' Batin pemuda itu setelah menghabiskan kopinya Naruto berdiri meninggalkan kedai itu.

"…. Kalau gak salah malam ini ada festival. Tapi festival apa ya ? "

.

.

.

Setelah dua setengah jam latihan kini isse sudah berpakaian seragam kuoh. Akademi Kuoh merupakan sekolah khusus perempuan yang kini menjadi campuran. Meskipun begitu bukan karena jumlah perempuan yang lebih banyak dari lelaki yang membuat Isse masuk ke sekolah itu, melainkan selain sekolah yang dekat dengan rumahnya sekolah itu juga termasuk sekolah elit. Melirik jam yang sudah menunjukan enam lewat empat puluh lima menit. Isse mengangguk kemudian mengunci pintu dan berangkat ke sekolah menggunakan sepedanya. Selama perjalanannya ke sekolah Isse bertanya – tanya bagaimana kakaknya itu bisa menemukan angka kombinasi kopernya padahal setiap minggu kombinasi itu selalu di gantinya. Tak terasa dirinya sudah sampai di gerbang Akademu Kuoh karena membayangkan kemungkinan bagaimana kakaknya bisa membuka koper dan menyita harta karunnya.

Kyaa…!

Itu Kiba – kun !

Terdengar teriakan para siswi membuat isse menglihkan perhatiannya. Kemudian memandang iri kepada lelaki berambut pirang pucat yang di kelilingi gadis - gadis. Nama lelaki itu adalah Kiba Yuuto memiliki wajah cantik berambut pirang pucat dan bermata biru. Jika dikatakan benci Isse tidak membecinya malahan dia adalah orang yang cukup menyenangkan. Yah Kiba sering berkunjung ke kedai kakaknya jadi pertemanan pun tak terelakkan. '… Kapan aku bisa kayak gitu ? ' Batin Isse yang melihat Kiba menolak halus tawaran dari para siswi.

Kyaa…!

Rias – onee – sama…. !

Akeno – one – sama …!

Sangat elegan…. !

Benar – benar cantik … !

Seperti bidadari turun dari surga … !

Teriakan dan pujian kembali terlontar dari para siswa maupun siswi. Bagaimana tidak dua siswi cantik berambut merah darah bemata hijau kebiruan bernama Rias Gremory dan siswi berambut hitam panjang dengan mata berwarna vilolet bernama Akeno Himejima. Tunggu ?! Rias – senpai tadi memandangnya ?! Ah, ternyata tidak hanya kesialan saja yang menimpanya hari ini.

" Jangan bermimpi untuk bisa mendapatkanya. " Sebuah suara mengejutkam Isse. Isse kemudian berbalik dan melihat Matsuda salah satu temannya. Matsuda memiliki rambut sangat tipis alias botak. Dulu dia merupakan seorang atlit namun dia masuk klub fotografi supaya dia bisa terus mengambil foto perempuan dari berbagai sudut.

" Perbedaan kau dan dia itu bagaikan langit dan bumi, jadi lupakan dia dan cari gadis biasa saja. " Tambah seseorang. Isse menengok dan melihat Mohotama. Mohotama lelaki berkacamata yang merupakan salah satu teman Isse dan juga seorang yang mendapatkan julukan 'Kalkulator BWH'.

' Darimana datangnya nih bocah ?! tiba – tiba muncul seperti ini. ' Batin Isse sambil menatap datar kedua orang yang mengaku temannya ini yang tengah melakukan perdebatan panas tentang suatu topic. '…. Yang pastinya tentang porno lah ... sigh ' Desah batin Isse. Tapi tidak mencegahnya untuk masuk keperdebatan itu.

.

Skip Time

.

"Hoam …. "

Isse menguap sambil memberesi peralatan sekolahnya. Untuk berpikir sekolah usai menjadi secepat ini. Baru saja Isse ingin berdiri dan keluar kelas dirinya tengah di cegat Casanova Kuoh.

"Kiba ?" Tanya Isse bingung kenapa Casanova itu bertemu dengannya saat ini." Hari ini kedai tidak buka, Naruto sedang mengisi persediaan. " Ucap Isse menjelaskan kalau Kiba nanti datang ke kedainya.

" Begitunya ? sayang sekali. Tapi aku kesini tidak untuk menanyakan tentang itu … " Kiba menjawab sambil tersenyum. "… Aku diminta Rias Gremory untuk menjeputmu ke Ruang Penelitian Ilmu Gaib." Lanjut Kiba dengan mata setengah menutup.

" Rias – senpai … ?" Tanyaku sambil mengedipkan mata dan dibalas anggukan oleh Kiba. Nah semuanya makin aneh dari senpai yang melihatku tadi pagi dan sekarang ini ? apa yang terjadi ?. " Uhm, ok. Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan. " Tanya Isse lagi.

" Ikuti aku. " Setelah mengatakan itu Kiba mulai berjalan keluar kelas dan diikuti Isse beberapa saat kemudian.

"… Baiklah."

.

.

.

Issei mengikuti Kiba ke gedung di belakang sekolah, sebuah bangunan lama yang banyak dikelilingi pepohonan sehingga membuat tempat ini seakan mencekam. Dalam perjalanan menuju gedung ini tak banyak percakapan yang di lakukan Isse dengan Kiba.

Kami pun sudah sampai di sebuah pintu dan diatas pintu itu ada tulisan ' Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib'. Tak disangka klub seperti itu ada juga di sekolah elit macam Kuoh.

"Buchou, saya sudah menjemputnya. "

Setelah Kiba mengatakan itu ada balasan dari dalam

"Silahkan masuk."

Isse mengikuti Kiba menasuki ruangan itu. Setelah masuk isse melihat tulisan dan symbol aneh di seluruh ruangan. '… wow, mereka benar – benar serius. 'Pikir Isse, kemudian dia melihat benda – benda di dalam ruangan itu dan melihat perempuan dengan perawakan kecil berambut putih. Dia adalah mascot Kuoh Touju Koneko. Adik kelas Isse. Dia sedang memakan Youkan, sesaat pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Dia adalah Uzumaki Issei – kun"

Kiba mengenalkan Isse kepada Koneko. Dia hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan. Isse sweatdrop. Kiba pun tersenyum miring.

"Maaf Isse – kun, dia memang begitu. Dia adalah Touju Koneko." Kiba mengenalkannya kepada Isse. Isse hanya mengibaskan tangannya.

"Tak apa, reputasiku di sekolah ini juga tidak begitu bagus ." Ucap Isse sambil membalas anggukan Koneko.

Telinga Isse berdiri saat mendengar gemericik air di belakang ruangan. Mungkinkah itu ?! ada kamar mandi di dalam Klub ini ?! Issei memfokuskan matanya pada sosok yang tengah mandi itu. 'Tidak salah lagi ! yang mandi di dalam sana adalah seorang perempuan!' Batin Issei sambil merekam setiap lekuk tubuh yang dapat dilihatnya. Sesaat kemudian suara pancuran air pun berhenti.

"Dasar bejat"

Sebuah suara datar menusuk keluar dari Koneko setelah melihat ekspresi Isse. Isse terhonyok. Kemudian wajahnya jadi malu – malu. ' Satu ruangan dengan orang terkenal Kuoh dan itulah yang menjadi julukanku. 'Batin miris Isse.

.

Skip

.

Isse sekarang duduk di sofa di sebelah Kiba dan bersebrangan dengan Koneko. Sedangkan Rias duduk disebelah Koneko. Sedangkan wanita berambut hitam dan bermata biru itu berdiri disamping Rias.

" Ara. Maaf atas kelancanganku, namaku Himejima Akeno salam kenal".

Wanita berambut hitam panjang itu mengenalkan dirinya, meskipun Isse sudah tau siapa dia.

"Ah… Uzumaki Issei. Salam kenal" Balas Isse sedikit grogi.

"Baiklah, kami sebagai anggota klub penelitian ilmu gaib menyambutmu sebagai Iblis. "Ucap Rias sambil tersenyum teman – temannya memandang terkejut ke arah Rias terutama Isse.

"Uhm…. Maaf, kayaknya aku salah dengar deh." Ucap Isse sambil mengorek telinganya mencoba mengeluarkan sesuatu yang menggangu pendegarannya. Rias – senpai hanya tersenyum.

"Tidak Isse – kun. Boleh aku memanggilmu seperti itu… " Tanya Rias yang dijjawab anggukan oleh Isse. "… Kami semua disini adalah Iblis, dan Aku ingin kau menjadi pelayanku sebagai iblis." Lanjut Rias.

Isse terdiam sejenak begitu juga orang – orang yang ada ruangan itu. Kemudian Isse mendengus, reaksi itu membuat semua orang di sana terkejut kecuali Rias.

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya akan hal – hal begitu ? Jangan membuatku tertawa. Dan aku tidak tau kalau Rias Gremory merupakan orang yang menyimpang seperti itu ." Ucap Isse sambil tersenyum mengejek. Rias kehilangan posturnya saat di cap wanita yang seperti 'itu' sedangkan Akeno hanya terkikik kecil.

"Tapi semua itu kebenaran Uzumaki – kun." Ucap Akeno dengan nada serius tapi tetap belum cukup menyakinkan pemuda berambut coklat itu. Kiba dan Akeno ingin melakukan sesuatu agar Isse mempercayainya tapi sedikit gerakan tangan Rias menghentikan mereka berdua. Saat Rias ingin berbicara Isse sudah mendahulinya.

"Lupakan masalah tadi sebentar dan sebelum aku pergi dari sini… " Raut muka Isse mulai berubah serius membuat Rias dan pelayannya memperhatikan pemuda itu. "… Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa tidak orang lain ?" Tanya Isse dengan nada penasaran.

"Karena kau pengguna Sacred Gear Isse." Jawab Rias sambil mengesap teh. Tunggu ?! darimana datangnya teh itu?! Kemudian Isse melihat nampan di tangan Akeno. Mungkin saat dia memikirkan reaksi yang akan dikeluarkannya tadi.

"Sacred Gear ?" Tanya Isse bingung. Selama hidup bersama kakak enigmatic bernama Naruto, Isse sudah mengalami banyak hal dan melihat berbagai macam barang namun baru kali ini dia mendengar istilah 'sacred gear'

"[Sacred Gear] adalah kekuatan tidak alami yang diberikan kepada manusia tertentu. Misalnya adalah kebanyakan orang yang namanya ditulis dalam sejarah katanya adalah pemilik dari [Sacred Gear]. Mereka menggunakan kekuatan [Sacred Gear] mereka untuk mencatat nama mereka dalam sejarah." Kiba lah yang menjelaskan arti Sacred gear. Rias mengangguk terima kasih ke Kiba.

"Sacred gear dapat mempermudah kehidupan manusia. Tapi ada juga yang akan menjadi jerat bagi iblis dan malaikat jatuh. Dan aku yakin milikmu salah satunya."Rias melanjutkan penjelasan Kiba.

"Malaikat jatuh? Mahkluk apa lagi itu ?"

"Malaikat jatuh adalah malaikat yang membangkang dari Tuhan sehingga dia diusir dari surga. Kau dapat mengenali mereka dengan sayap hitamnya." Terang Rias, lalu ia melanjutkan. "Kami, para iblis, telah berperang melawan Malaikat Jatuh sejak jaman dahulu kala. Kami berperang memperbutkan kepemilikan kekuasaan dunia-bawah, atau di dunia manusia dikenal juga sebagai neraka. Jadi dunia-bawah terbagi menjadi dua daerah yaitu daerah para iblis, dan malaikat jatuh. Para iblis mengadakan perjanjian dengan manusia dan menerima korban mereka untuk meningkatkan kekuatan. Sebaliknya malaikat jatuh mengendalikan manusia untuk membasmi iblis. Dan kemudian ada para malaikat yang ingin menghancurkan kedua pihak atas perintah Tuhan. Jadi perang ini terbagi dalam tiga kelompok : iblis, malaikat jatuh, dan malaikat. Dan ini telah berlangsung sejak jaman purba." Isse kembali memasang wajah tak percaya akan penjelasan Rias. Meskipun begitu dia benar – benar mendengarkan penjelasan itu.

"Malaikat jatuh mengincar orang – orang yang memiliki Sacred gear untuk di bunuh atau di jadikan bahan percobaan." Akeno – senpai mengatakan itu dengan wajah seram yang serius. Isse pun berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Setelah aku mendengar itu aku tak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa. Tapi terima kasih." Ucap Isse sambil menengok ke belakang. Koneko, Kiba, dan Akeno memandang Rias untuk menanyakan apa yang mereka lakukan selanjutnya sedangkan Rias hanya tersenyum. Sebelum Isse membuka pintu Rias berkata

"Jika kau berubah pikiran Isse – kun, kau tau dimana aku."

Cklekk

Pintu pun di tutup. Keheningan terjadi di dalam ruangan klub yang meneliti ilmu gaib ini. Hanya terdengar suara hisapan dan desahan Rias yang sedang meminum tehnya sambil menutup matanya. Saat dia membuka mata Rias terhenyak dan hampir menjatuhkan cangkir yang di pegangnya. Bagaimana tidak para pelayannya memutuskan ide bagus untuk memperhatikan 'raja' mereka dengan begitu dekat.

"Rias kenapa kamu melarang kami memperlihatkan sayap kami? Dengan begitu Isse – kun akan percaya kalau kita ini iblis sungguhan." Tanya Akeno yang disertai anggukan dari Kiba. Ternyata gerakan tangan yang dilakukan Rias tadi adalah untuk menghentikan Akeno dan Kiba untuk mengeluarkan sayap iblisnya." Dan kenapa kau tidak memberikannya selembaran dan menunggu Isse memanggil salah satu dari kita? " Tanya Akeno lagi. Jujur dia saat ini cukup bingung apa yang di pikirkan oleh sahabatnya ini. Padahal dengan menjajikan kalau Isse dapat membangun haremnya dia sudah bisa membujuk pemuda berambut coklat itu masuk ke keluarganya ini. Seluruh Kuoh tau kalau impian Uzumaki Issei adalah menjadi harem king. Kiba mengernyitkan dahinya saat mendengar saran kedua dari Akeno. Bagaimana pun juga Isse adalah temannya.

" Maksudmu memberikan selembar itu dan menunggu malaikat jatuh membunuhnya ?!" Kiba berkata sengit, Akeno berjengit mendengar nada itu. Koneko memandang senpainya dengan tatapan mengerti. Lagi pula dalam kelompok ini mereka semua telah mengetahui apa itu di buang keluarga sendiri, dikhianati apa yang dipercayai selama ini, dan disalahkan atas apa yang tidak dilakukannya dan keluarga Gremorylah yang menyelamatkan dan memerlakukan mereka tidak seperti budak melainkan seperti keluarga mereka sendiri. Meskipun mereka adalah iblis sekarang, namun mengorbankan nyawa seseorang yang tidak bersalah meninggalkan rasa hambar di mulut mereka.

Prok!

Suara tepukan mengalihkan mereka dari renungan masa lalu. Rias menadahkan tangannya keatas dan terciptalah lingkaran berwarna merah dengan symbol aneh. Dari lingkaran itu keluar seekor kelelawar yang memandang Rias penuh tanya. Rias mengeluarkan dua buah kertas, sebuah foto dan berupa selemabaran dengan tulisan 'Kami akan mengabulkan keinginanmu!'

"Aku ingin kau mengawasi pemuda ini dan jika sempat berikan brosur ini padanya" perintah Rias kepada kelelawar itu. Setelah menjepit kedua kertas itu dengan ainya kelelawar itu pun terbang keluar jendela. Rias memandang para pelayannya. "Koneko bisakah kau mengawasi Uzumaki Isse – kun untukku?" Pinta Rias kepada perempuan berawakan pendek tersebut. Mengangguk Koneko menghilang dengan cahaya merah di kakinya.

"Aku sengaja untuk tidak menunjukan bukti bahwa kita ini adalah iblis karena aku belum memastikan sacred gear apa yang dimiliki Isse – kun."Jelas Rias kini menatap Kiba dan Akeno.

"Kau ingin mengurangi kerugian jika sacred gear Isse merupakan sacred gear yang kurang berguna dalam pertempuran." Tebak Kiba, Rias memasang wajah malu – malu. Wajah Kiba mulai menunjukan ketidaksukaan terhadap apa yang dilakukan rajanya. Rias berdehem

"Lagipula Aku melakukan ini agar Aku tidak memiliki keluarga yang terpaksa menjadi keluargaku" Ucap Rias tersenyum kearah dua 'keluarganya'. Akeno tersenyum sedangkan Kiba mendengus dan berdiri untuk keluar. " Bagaimana dengan kontrakmu Kiba?" Tanya Rias. Kiba tak menjawab, saat dia berada di depan pintu ia berbalik dan menjawab

"Akan ku lakukan nanti. Aku ingin beli bahan makanan untuk bulan depan." Kemudian ia lansung pergi. Akeno mendekati sahabatnya

"Apa kau yakin Rias? Kau yakin kalau Sona tidak akan merekrut Isse – kun terlebih dahulu? "Tanya Akeno. Itu benar disekolah ini tidak hanya Rias saja yang merupakan iblis. Namun penjelasan itu dibahas lain waktu.

"Aku yakin. "Jawab Rias mantap. " Walaupun baru kali ini Aku melakukan pembicaraan dengan Isse – kun. Aku kenal tipe orang seperti apa dia itu." Lanjut Rias, saat Akeno ingin membuka mulutnya Rias kembali berkata. "Tenang saja aku masih memiliki itu sebagai kartu As ku" Akeno berkedip kemudian terkikik.

"Ufufufufu. Aku tak tau kau bisa selicik itu rias."

"Yah…. Mau bagaimana lagi ? aku kan _Akuma._ "

.

.

.

Naruto kini tengah berjalan dikerumunan orang sambil menikmati festival yang di adakan malam ini di Kyoto. Naruto berjalan dari toko ke toko mencoba apa yang ditawarkan dari festival itu.

"Hmm… apakah aku harus membawa oleh – oleh untuk Isse nanti? "

Mengangguk atas pilihan yang dibuatnya, Naruto kemudian mempercepat jalanya untuk membelikan barang yang akan dibawa pulang ke Kuoh.

Kini dia tengah berdiri di tengah kerumunan orang memutuskan apa yang akan dilakukan selanjutnya. Sebuah gumpalan berwarna pirang berjalan tanpa arah yang akhirnya menabrak Naruto. Naruto menengok ke bawah dan melihat seorang gadis kecil yang terduduk sambil mengelus pantatnya. Naruto pun menyamakan tubuhnya dan bertanya

"Kau tidak apa – apa ? Sini biar kubantu." Tanya Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangan. Gadis itu menerima uluran tangan Naruto dan berdiri.

"Uhm… ma-maaf. Tapi aku harus pergi. " Ujar gadis itu sambil melepas tangan Naruto.

"Kau yakin ?" Tanya Naruto memastikan dan dijawab anggukan." Kalau begitu hati – hatinya jalanya" Nasihat Naruto dan memandang gadis kecil itu pergi. Sekarang apa yang harus dilakukannya? Ah, sial dia lupa.

.

Kini Naruto tengah memandang serius kedai ramen yang ada didepannya. Dia kesini ingin membuktikan kenikmatan dari Kitsune – ramen. Naruto mengambil satu langkah mantap ke kedai itu tapi –

Bukh

Dirinya ditabrak lagi oleh gumpalan pirang yang sama. Setelah membatu gadis itu berdiri Naruto bertanya

"Apa kau yakin tidak apa – apa ?"tanya Naruto untuk memastikan. Gadis itu mengangguk. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Sekali lagi hati – hatinya "Naruto pun melanjutkan langkahnya ke kedai ramen itu. Sesaat dirinya berbalik melihat gadis itu tengah kebingungan mencari arah. Menghela nafas Naruto kembali dan menepuk pundak gadis itu

"Apakah kau tersesat ?" tanya Naruto kepada gadis yang tengah terkejut tersebut

" Tidak." Kata gadis itu keras kepala. Naruto kembali menghela nafasnya.

"Berarti bukan kebetulan kita bertemu lagi kan?" Goda Naruto terhadap gadis itu. Gadis itu memalingkan wajah nya karena malu. "Jadi siapa namamu ? Namaku Uzumaki Naruto." Tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil.

" … Kunou"gumam gadis yang bernama Kunou itu sambil melirik kiri dan kanan mencari polisi. Kata ibunya jangan percaya pada orang asing, apa lagi yang memiliki wajah seorang pedofil. Naruto sweatdrop melihat ekspresi Kunou. '… sekarang aku di cap pedofil… hah.'

Setelah berbagai macam pembuktian kalau dirinya bukan pedofil akhirnya Kunou mau di antar Naruto ke tempat panitia festival. Tapi sebelum itu Naruto mengajak Kunou ke toko yakonaki yang kebetulan kedai langganannya. Naruto sempat tersedak saat Endo – san, chef kedai itu mengatakan kalau Kunou merupakan anaknya yang mewarisi rambut pirang ibunya.

.

"Bagaimana rambut bisa jabrik Naruto – san ?!" Tanya Kunou sambil mengunyah takoyaki." Aku tidak mencium gel atau apapun di rambutmu."

"…. Memangnya aku bau apa?"Naruto sweatdrop

"Hmmm….. Ramen dimanapun."Gumam Kunou tak sadar. Naruto menghela nafas hanya itu yang dicium gadis berambut pirang itu. 'Untuk berpikir dia akan cepat terbuka kepadaku… ' Batin Naruto

"… Ruto!" Naruto berkedip

"Eh….maaf apa yang tadi kau bilang?" Naruto bertanya cangung. Kunou mengembungkan pipinya.

"Aku tanya kenapa kau punya kumis kucing?"

"Ah ini? Ini bukan kumis kucing ini adalah tanda lahir" Jawan Naruto dengan seringai

" Benarkah ?! Boleh aku menyentuhnya?" Pinta Kunou sambil menjangkau menyentuh pipi Naruto. Naruto kembali mengedipkan matanya

"silahkan saja" Jawan Naruto saat merasakan tangan mungil itu mengelus wajahnya.

"Uwah… Benar – benar asli! "Ujar Kunou girang tiba – tiba wajahnya menjadi murung.

"Naruto – san ….. apakah kau membenci rubah?" Tanya Kunou tiba – tiba dengan suara kecil. Naruto paham maksud dari pertanyaan itu.

" Eh…. Tidak. Malahan Aku pernah bertemu rubah yang tidak mau meninggalkanku." Kata Naruto.

"Terus?" Tanya Kunou yang sudah sangat dekat di sampingnya. Naruto sweatdrop. ' Apa perlu aku menceritakanya?'Batin Naruto, dia lalu mengangkat bahunya.

"Hmmm…. Aku pernah bertemu dengan seekor rubah, rubah itu mempunyai bulu berwarna merah dan sangat cantik. Saat itu Aku tak sengaja menemukannya, tapi tak kusangka dia sangat tertarik kepadaku dan tidak mau meninggalkanku. Kami mempunyai saat – saat yang menyenangkan." Ucap Naruto sambil mengingat bagaimana telinga rubah itu berkedut saat mendengar ramen.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" Tanya Kunou yang sekarang perhatiannya tertuju pada cerita.

"Saat aku tiba kesini kami terpisah… tapi aku yakin kami pasti bisa bertemu lagi!" Ucap Naruto dengan nada sedih di awal dan di akhiri dengan optimis di akhir. ' Tunggulah Aku yakin kita pasti bisa bersama lagi!' Batin Naruto mantap.

"Kau sangat keren N-Naruto – san!" Ucap Kunou dengan suara gemetar. Naruto terkejut melihat air mata di pipi gadis itu. Naruto tersenyum kemudian mengusap air mata itu.

"Maa, maa, Kunou – chan. Tidak ada yang perlu ditangiskan" Kata Naruto.

"Kunou!" Terdengar suara wanita di belakang mereka. Naruto berbalik dan melihat wanita cantik mirip dengan Kunou berpakaian miko tengah terengah – engah di depan pintu kedai takoyaki.

"Kaa – san!" Teriak Kunou kemudian meloncat kepelukan ibunya. Naruto tersenyum melihat interaksi ibu dan anak itu. Naruto mengeluarkan uang untuk membayar takoyaki yang mereka pesan.

"Endo – san, uangnya saya taruh meja." Kata Naruto kemudian berdiri dan mendekati pasangan ibu dan anak itu. Sesat pandangan wanita itu menajam memandang Naruto sedangkan si empunya hanya tersenyum kikuk sambil mengelus belakang lehernya.

'… Orang ini tidak memiliki keberadaan'

Batin wanita itu, kemudian ia menurunkan Kunou dan berdehem." Saya berterima kasih karena kau telah menjaga Kunou." Ucapnya sambil menunduk. Naruto jadi salah tingkah. Yasaka nama wanita itu tengah melakukan ritual untuk menstabilkan energi di Kyoto. Karena itulah dia bisa kehilangan anaknya. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat anaknya itu sangat terbuka pada orang yang baru ditemuinya.

"Nah, tidak masalah. Lagipula aku menikmati waktuku disini." Jawab Naruto masih tersenyum kikuk. Naruto kemudian melihat jam dan panik. " Maaf aku harus pergi, ada keperluan yang harus kulakukan. Dan Kunou – chan jangan lagi melarikan diri dari ibumunya" Ucap Naruto kemudian langsung pergi. Yasaka mencoba memanggil untuk menayakan namanya namun sosok itu telah hilang entah kemana. Kunou memandang kepergian Naruto dengan tersenyum.

'… Aku harap dia bisa jadi ayahku…" Kata suara kecil di kepala Kunou.

"Kunou kau tau siapa nama pemuda tadi ?" Tanya Yasaka pada putrinya. Dengan senyuman lebar Kunou menjawab.

"Namanya Uzumaki Naruto!" mata Yasaka membelalak lebar mendengar nama itu. ' Untuk berpikir dia ada di sini, kira – kira apa tujuannya ?' Batin Yasaka

.

.

.

" _Perhatian kereta yang akan menuju Tokyo akan berangkat 5 menit lagi."_

Naruto mengecek tiketnya lagi setelah mendengar pengunguman itu lalu melangkah masuk ke kereta dan duduk sambil melihat keluar jendela.

"Waktunya bisnis, kalau begitu… Tokyo aku datang." Dengan begitu Kereta pun mulai berangkat.

.

.

.

Bersambung

Bukan maksud ku ingin Update panjang seperti ini, Tapi memang itulah yang ada di kepalaku saat menuli chapter2 ini.

Soal jawabannya terimakasi banyak.

Soal Pair? Tenang saja pasti kalian akan sangat sangat terkejut saat tau pair Naruto nanti

Sekian dan terima kasih sudah baca


	3. Chapter 3

Mister Naruto

By : 12 senpai 12

Disclaimer : Saya tidak memiliki apapun dari fict ini

Summary : Dia sudah lelah akan keberadaannya, segala cara telah dia lakukan untuk mendapatkan rasa damai itu. Tapi semuanya gagal, sekarang dia datang membawanya ke dunia baru dan bertemu mereka. Saat itu dia sadar bahwa akhir dari dunia itu adalah akhir darinya, tapi bagaimana dengan mereka?

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, dan lain – lain, (perhatian tokoh dalam fic ini dapat berubah wataknya seiring dengan kejadian yang dialami tokoh)

Pairing : issei x harem, Naruto x ?

…

Isse kini tengah berjalan pulang setelah pertemuannya dengan kelompok Gremory. Mau bagaimana pun saat Rias menjelaskan keberadaan lain selain manusia di dunia ini tidak ada sedikit pun kebohongan dari penjelasan itu. Berhenti sebentar untuk membeli minuman kaleng, Isse kembali memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan Kakaknya itu di luar kota. '… entah kenapa aku merasa saat toping ramen itu pulang nanti akan ada masalah yang melibatkanku. Huh…. Taman?' Batin Isse kemudian dia melihat kedepan untuk menemukan seorang memakai jubah dan memakai topi fendora.

Pria itu menyeringai saat Isse semakin mendekatinya, semakin dekat, semakin dekat, semakin dekat dan langsung belok kiri saat jaraknya dengan pemuda berambut coklat itu hanya beberapa langkah. Sempat cengo untuk sesaat Pria itu pun melai mengejar Isse." Woy, woy. Maen pergi aja, Aku bahkan belum memulai monologku…. ! Hah, dasar manusia jaman sekarang tak tau tata krama. " Ucap Pria bertopi fendora tersebut. Tanpa sadar dia sudah mengejar Isse sampai keluar taman. Tiba – tiba Isse belok kiri, lelah akan kejar – kejaran yang dimainkannya pemuda itu pun membuat [Light Spear] dan berlari kearah Isse belok yang diyakininya sebagi jalan buntu.

" Mau kemana la – "

Buagh!

'… Kuso…. Ningen.'

Batin Pria itu sebelum kesadarannya hilang. Isse menjatuhkan pipa yang digunakannya untuk memukul Pria itu, kemudian mengamati mahkluk yang mengikutinya dari tadi. Sayap hitam? Cek, kemampuan diluar akal sehat – membuat cahaya yang dipadatkan -? Juga cek. Isse mengangguk kemudian berlari secepat kilat dari tempat itu. Dirinya sudah dilatih Kakaknya dalam merasakan hawa pembunuh, orang itu mengeluarkan hawa pembunuh yang mengatakan kalau dia akan membunuh apapun yang lewat di depannya. Maka dari itu Isse tau jika Pria ini berbahaya. Meskipun dirinya sudah dilatih pertahanan diri oleh kakaknya namun dia tak mau melawan musuh yang tidak diketahui kemampuan maksimalnya.

.

.

.

Benar dugaannya. Jika pukulan tadi dapat membuat orang biasa pingsan dalam 3 – 4 jam, hanya di butuhkan lima belas menit untuk Pria itu sadar. Kini Isse tengah berlari dan menghindari lemparan – lemparan [Light Spear] yang dilempar Malaikat Jatuh itu. Isse berhenti kemudian meloncat kekiri.

Boom!

Tanah didepannya tadi pun kini berubah menjadi lubang yang cukup dalam. Tanpa mengidahkan hal itu Isse terus berlari dari Malaikat Jatuh itu. Sementara Isse tengah memikirkan jalan keluar atas masalahnya ini, sang Malaikat Jatuh menggeram marah karena merasa dipermainkan oleh _manusia_. Kepala Isse terangkat saat telinganya mendengar suatu suara. Isse pun menambahkan kecepatannya dan menuju ke arah suara itu.

.

Malaikat jatuh itu semakin frustasi karena Isse terus menghidari serangan – serangan yang diberikannya. Mengepakan sayapnya, Malaikat itu melesat dengan cepat mendekati Isse yang tengah lari. Isse melirik kebelakang dan membelalakan matanya saat melihat Malaikat Jatuh itu sudah sangat dekatnya. Malaikat terbuang itu semakin menjadi saat melihat ketakutan terlihat di mata pemuda berambut coklat itu.

" Kejar – kejaran nya sudah berakhir… !"

'… Sedikit lagi!'

TEEET! TEEET!

Ternyata suara yang di dengar Isse tadi adalah suara klakson kereta api. Malaikat jatuh itu semakin dekat kemudian membuat [Light Spear] untuk di tikam ke punggung Isse. Malaikat jatuh itu terkejut saat Isse menerjang ke depan kemudian berbalik dan menodongkan pistol ke kepalanya. Menyeringai Malaikat itu tak mengurangi kecepatannya.

" Benda itu belum cukup untuk mengalahkanku… !"

Teriak Pria itu, Isse menyeringai.

'… Lucky'

Dor!

"Argh! Mataku…. !"

Malaikat Jatuh itu memegang mata kiri – nya yang ditembak Isse, karena rasa sakit dan hilangnya pandangan menyebabkan Malaikat Jatuh itu terguling ditanah. Isse sudah sampai di seberang rel kereta api itu berdiri dan mulai berlari meninggalkan Pria itu. Sementara Isse pergi, Malaikat itu panik saat dirinya tak berhenti berguling dan merasakan kereta semakin mendekat.

"Hah, hah, hah….. Hampir saja …. Aku tewas. Cih, kalau aku tau membunuhnya akan serepot ini. Aku tidak akan mengajukan diri." Ucap Malaikat Jatuh itu sambil terengah – engah kemudian dia melihat kemana Isse lari dan mulai mengejarnya lagi."…. Jika Aku gagal Reynare pasti tidak akan senang."

.

Isse kini tengah bersembunyi sambil menghilangkan keberadaannya. Dirinya masih bisa mendengar nafas tersenggal dari Malaikat Jatuh itu. Ternyata mahkluk supranatural memiliki durability yang tak bisa dianggap remeh. Pistol tersebut merupakan pemberian kakaknya jikalau hal seperti ini terjadi. Tapi dirinya baru sadar kalau peluru dari pistol itu dapat melukai Malaikat Jatuh itu, pasalnya saat dia memukul kepala Pria itu dengan pipa kepala Pria itu tidak tergores sama sekali. Hal ini semakin menambah misteri dari kakaknya itu.

Saat yakin Pria itu sudah pergi, Isse keluar dari persembunyianya dan berjalan ke rumah sambil memikirkan kata senpai – nya tadi sore.

" _Malaikat jatuh mengincar orang sepertimu untuk dibunuh atau dijadikan percobaan"_

"Aku rasa besok aku harus menemui Rias – senpai. Hah" Gumam Isse lirih. Isse tak habis pikir Sacred Gear macam apa yang membuat Malaikat Jatuh itu mengincar – nya seperti ini? Padaha dirinya sendiri tidak tau bagaimana bentuk Sacred Gear itu.

.

Time Skip

.

Keesokan harinya

Saat ini istirahat tengah berlangsung dan Kiba tengah dipanggil Buchou untuk ke ruang klub. Mungkin dia akan ke kantin dulu sambil membelikan Koneko manisan. Kiba menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar bisik – bisik diluar kelas, tanpa diduga Isse masuk dan langsung menghampirinya.

"Ah, Isse. Ada apanya?" Tanya Kiba meskipun sudah apa alasan Isse mendatanginya. Sementara itu para siswi terdiam melihat idola mereka tengah berbincang dengan seorang Uzumaki Isse.

"Pertemukan aku dengan Rias – senpai "Jawab Isse dengan pandangan serius. Kiba mengangguk.

"Ikuti aku" Ucapnya kemudian.

"TIDAK!" Ada suara teriakan dari para perempuan.

"Tidak, tidak!Uzumaki dan Kiba-kun berjalan bersama!"

"Kiba-kun, nanti kamu terinfeksi!"

"Aku tidak setuju dengan pasangan Kiba-kun X Uzumaki!"

"Tetapi kalau pasangan Uzumaki X Kiba-kun!?"

Isse tak berkomentar dan hanya mengikuti Kiba saja, sedangkan Kiba tersenyum miring mendegar teriakan itu. '… Poker face! Poker face!' Batin Isse merinding.

.

"Ah, akhirnya kamu kembali Isse – kun. Jadi apa keputusanmu?" Tanya Rias sambil tersenyum. Dibelakangnya berdiri Akeno tengah memegang nampan. Sekarang Isse dan anggota klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib tengah berkumpul sambil menikmati teh buatan Akeno.

"Apakah ada cara lain agar Aku keluar dari situasi ini?"Tanya Isse. Rias sempat bingung sesaat kemudian melirik _Knight dan Rook – nya_ lalu menjawab.

"Aku rasa tidak. Jika kau memiliki kemauan untuk membunuh Malaikat Jatuh yang mengejarmu, kau juga harus membunuh seluruh Malaikat Jatuh yang ada di Grigori. Tempat dimana Malaikat Jatuh berkumpul." Jelas Rias sambil meminum tehnya." Tapi itu bukanlah pilihan yang bagus kan?" Tanya Rias dan dijawab anggukan lemah dari Isse. Melawan Pria tadi saja dia sudah kewalahan, apa lagi seluruh Grigori? Jangan mengkhayal.

"Sepertinya pilihan paling bijak adalah meminta perlindungan dari salah satu fraksi besar." Ungkap Rias sambil tersenyum

"… Tapi Fraksi mana yang mau menerimaku?" Gumam Isse pelan setelah mendengar itu. Rias kembali tersenyum.

"Kau tak perlu mencari lagi, Isse – kun." Ucap Rias kemudian berdiri. Isse memandang bingung senpai – nya. "Jika kau menjadi pelayanku, tidak hanya mendapatkan keuntungan lain, tapi juga perlindungan dari keluarga Gremory." Lanjut Rias sambil merentangkan tangannya.

Bats!

Sayap seperti kelelawar keluar dari punggung Rias diikuti oleh Koneko, Kiba, dan Akeno. Isse terpaku melihat senpai - nya. Kemudian ia sadar.

" Jadi kemarin saat kalian mengatakan kalian iblis, itu beneran ?!" Tanya Isse agak histeris yang dijawab anggukan dan kikikan dari senpai berambut merah itu. Rona tipis mewarnai wajah Isse saat mendengar suara Rias dan karna malu. Berdehem Isse memejamkan mata untuk berpikir sesaat kemudian dia mengangguk dan membuka matanya. "Baiklah Senpai, Aku terima tawarannya." Ucap Isse mantap, tidak ada keraguan dari kata – kata dan matanya. Rias mengangguk puas.

"Baiklah. Berbaringlah di atas sofa itu Isse – kun." Minta Rias kemudian mengambil sebuah kotak dari lingkaran merah dengan symbol aneh. Isse mengangguk dan menuruti permintaan senpainya.

Rias menaruh bishop tapi tak bereaksi, rook juga tidak menghasilkan reaksi, begitu juga Knight, dan akhirnya pawn. Dahi Rias mengkerut saat lima pawn belum cukup mereinkarnasikan Isse. '…. 8 pawn? Aku tak tau kau semahal itu Isse –kun. ' Batin Rias kemudian menaruh ke – delapan pawn itu di atas tubuh Isse. Isse menutup matanya pikirannya secara otomatis membuat berbagai macam skenario apa yang akan terjadi.

"Dalam namaku, Rias Gremory. Aku memerintahkanmu Uzumaki Isse. Terlahirlah kembali sebagai iblis keluarga Gremory. Dan melayaniku sebagai Pawnku yang baru, bangkitlah!" Pawn yang ada di perut Isse bersinar merah terang kemudian masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Isse mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali kemudian meremas – remas tanganya.

"Woah…." Kagum Isse saat merasakan tenaga yang dimilikinya sekarang."… Aku merasa lebih kuat."  
Gumam Isse seakan akan dirinya bisa sparring melawan Kakaknya selama tiga jam dan keluar sebagai pemenang. Rias kembali mengangguk puas.

"Tentu saja. Iblis memilki durability, masa hidup, dan kemampuan lain melebihi manusia. Jadi wajar saja dirimu dapat merasakannya." Jelas Akeno. Isse mengangguk – angguk. Kiba dan Akeno melirik kearah rajanya. Rias mengedipkan satu matanya saat diperhatikan keduanya.

" Selain itu saat kau telah mencapai tingkat tertentu, kau juga bisa mendapat pelayanmu sendiri Isse – kun" Ucap Rias sambil tersenyum. Isse membeku mencerna kata – kata senpai – nya. Akeno mengluarkan tawa khasnya, Kiba tersenyum miring, dan Koneko memandang jijik ekspresi wajah Isse.

" Jadi jika mereka pelayanku maka Aku… !" Tanya Isse cepat dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh gadis berambut merah itu. Isse terdiam matanya tertutupi oleh rambutnya. Kiba, Akeno, dan Rias mulai khawatir saat bahu Isse bergetar kemudian terdengar kekehan dari Isse.

"Hehehehe… Hehehahahahaahaha….!" Mereka bertiga terlonjak kebelakang saat Isse tiba – tiba tertawa histeris seperti itu. " Kau dengar itu toping ramen?! Sekarang Aku memiliki kesempatan untuk menjadi Raja Harem!" Ucap Isse sambil menunjuk – nunjuk atap seakan – akan ada wajah kakaknya disana. Mereka berempat sweatdrop saat Isse kembali tertawa histeris.

Prok!

"Baiklah. Sebaiknya kalian kembali ke kelas, sebentar lagi pelajaran berikutnya akan dimulai. Dan Isse – kun mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku Buchou."Ucap Rias dan dibalas anggukan oleh semua pelayannya dan Isse yang menjadi paling semangat. "Kita akan membahas apa saja yang akan dilakukan oleh seorang Iblis setelah pulang sekolah." Lanjut Rias. Mereka semua pun kembali ke kelas masing – masing.

.

.

.

Naruto sedang menyiapkan segala keperluan untuk bertemu targetnya, sekarang dia ada di sebuah motel. Setelah yakin semua peralatannya siap, Naruto berjalan keluar kamar motel dan mengunci pintunya. Melihat jam Naruto mengangguk lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke Akademi Shinto Teito dimana targetnya berada.

Naruto mengenakan jubah berwarna biru dan dalaman berupa kaos berwarna hitam. Kini Naruto tengah duduk di sebuah cabang pohon, mengintip dari jendela kelas, meskipun agak jauh tapi dirinya masih bisa melihat pergerakan siswa didalamnya. Meskipun terlihat seperti penguntit, Naruto tetap duduk disana dan mengamati sosok yang menjadi targetnya.

Biasanya disaat seperti ini dia akan menyeduh ramen dan memakannya, namun kali ini dia tidak melakukanya melainkan memperhatikan dengan seksama sosok targetnya kali ini. Sosok tersebut benar – benar gadis yang cantik dengan berambut hitam panjang, bermata merah yang tajam memberikan kesan tegas pada siapa pun yang melihatnya. Dia bahkan tak menghiraukan seekor tupai yang tengah membuat rambut jabriknya menjadi tempat tidur, Ia lebih memilih bagaimana gadis itu berinteraksi dengan seorang pemuda berambut coklat. Siapa namanya tadi? Tatsusam, Taksama, Takusah? Ah, Tatsumi.

Naruto terkejut melihat gadis itu ternyata polos meskipun memliki wajah yang terkesan tegas. Naruto kembali melihat jam untuk memastikan berapa lama lagi mereka pulang. Naruto berkedip saat sosok yang diawasinya sudah tidak ada di kelas, melainkan sudah ada di gerbang sekolah. Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto memindahkan tupai di atas kepalanya ke salah satu cabang pohon di dekatnya tanpa membangunkan tupai tersebut.

Naruto turun dari pohon ingin melangkahkan kakinya untuk memperkenalkan diri kepada targetnya harus dibuat menunduk untuk menghindari tebasan ke arah lehernya di ikuti dengan tikaman ke jantung, dan sayatan diagonal di dada. Naruto meloncat membuat jarak dengan penyerangnya. Naruto tersenyum saat melihat gadis berambut hitam tengah memegang katana dengan pegangan berwarna merah gelap.

Ternyata targetnya sendirilah yang menyerangnya.

.

Tatsumi merupakan teman akrab Akame, dia merupakan orang yang cukup sulit untuk panik. Ceroboh? Mungkin, tapi panik? Jarang. Akan sangat mengejutkan untuk melihat Tatsumi berlari terburu – buru ke ruang guru.

Braak!

Tatsumi membuka pintu dan masuk dengan cepat, matanya bergerak liar mencari sang sensei.

"Sensei! Sensei!..." Tatsumi terengah - engah sementara Senseinya memandang jenkel ke arah Tatsumi.

"Tatsumi, ada apa? Aku tengah memakan kue wortel disini." Tatsumi mengeleng kemudian mengambil nafas.

" Akame di incar!" Mata sensei itu menajam lalu berdiri dan mulai keluar. Sensei itu kemudian berbalik dan menatap Tatsumi dengan serius.

"Panggil yang lain. Aku akan duluan." Perintahnya kemudian menghilang. Tatsumi meneguk ludahnya.

"Ha'i."

.

Akame ingin pulang dan melakukan hal yang biasa dilakukannya, itu saja. Tapi saat dirinya tengah belajar tadi seperti ada yang mengawasinya, namun dia tidak merasakan apapun disekitarnya. Saat ingin menyimpulkan semua itu hanya perasaannya saja, Akame merasakan keberadaan seseorang di pohon ini. 'Benar juga. Hanya dari getaran cellphone di saku kirinya Aku bisa merasakannya.' Akame kembali meningkatkan kewaspadaannya.

"Kau tau? Menganyunkan benda tajam ke arah orang itu berbahaya. " Mulai Naruto dengan senyuman kecil. Mata Akame menajam mencari siasat yang mungkin dikeluarkan orang di depannya.

"Apa kau mengincar pedang ini?" Tak mau basa – basi, persis seperti ayahnya. Naruto terkekeh dan menggeleng.

"Sesuatu yang Ku cari lebih berharga dari benda itu." Naruto mengambil sesuatu dari jubahnya, Akame masih meningkatkan kewaspadaannya. Saat Naruto ingin mengeluarkan benda itu, otot – otot di tangan Akame menegang. Naruto membelalakan matanya.

'Gawat!'

Zraash!

'…. Meleset.' Batin Akame saat melihat robekan di jubah Naruto. Naruto langsung loncat beberapa meter kebelakang.

'… Luar biasa! Dia menggunakan hawa pembunuhnya untuk membuat semacam ilusi bayangan untuk menipu musuh, kemudian Dia menyerang mereka dari titik buta. Bahkan orang sepertiku harus banyak belajar.' Batin Naruto sambil melirik robekan jubahnya. Akame menangkap benda yang terlempar dari hasil serangannya.

"Wah, kau menangkap kejutannya." Akama melihat benda itu, kemudian kembali mengawasi Naruto. Naruto terkekeh." Bukalah, Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan apa – apa." Janji Naruto sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. Akame melirik bergantian antara benda itu dan Naruto. Meskipun pelan dan ragu – ragu, Akame akhirnya membuka benda itu. Banda itu merupakan sebuah kertas yang digulung itu saja. Seketika pupil mata Akame melebar setelah membaca isi kertas tersebut.

'… i-ini.'Akame memandang tidak percaya kertas di tangannya, pegangan akan pedangnya juga melemah. Naruto menurunkan tangannya sambil menghela nafas.

"Itu benar Akame. Kertas itu adalah akta kelahiranmu." Ucap Naruto pelan sambil tersenyum lembut. Akame memandang Naruto dengan cepat, penyangkalan masih terlihat jelas di matanya.

"Lalu, kenapa Dia tak pernah mengunjungiku?" Naruto menghela nafas, lalu melirik ke arah lain.

"Hal itu harus kau tanya sendiri kepadanya." Jawab Naruto, Akame menundukan kepalanya. Kemudian Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah kartu dan melemparnya ke arah Akame. " Dia peduli padamu. Pedang itulah sebagai buktinya. Jika Kau ingin menemuinya, datanglah ke Kuoh pada musim panas." Akame memandang kartu itu kemudian tersenyum kecil ke arah Naruto.

"Terima kasih" Naruto terkekeh sambil mengaruk bagian belakang lehernya.

"Tak masalah. Aku harus pergi, hari sudah mulai malam." Ucap Naruto kemudian berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Akame sendiri.

"Akame!" Sebuah teriakan membuat Akame menegok kebelakang.

"Sensei?" Tanya Akame, sementara orang yang dipanggil Sensei tangah sibuk mengecek tubuh Akame jika ada luka atau hal lain.

" Kau tidak apa – apa?" Tanya Sensei yang dibalas anggukan oleh Akame. Sensei memandang muridnya sesaat kemudian menanyakan kertas yang ada di tangannya. "Apa itu Akame?"

"Akan kuberitahu saat semuanya berkumpul." Jawab Akame sedangkan Sensei hanya mengangkat bahu lalu mereka berdua pun pergi dari sana, namun sesaat orang yang dipanggil Sensei itu memandang ke arah naruto pergi.

'… Hanya perasaanku saja kah?'

.

.

.

Naruto kini sudah mengganti jubahnya yang robek dan tengah menuju stasiun kereta. Naruto menghela nafas saat Ia mendapatkan kereta yang berangkat tengah malam. Duduk di bangku panjang untuk menunggu kereta datang Naruto memandang sekeliling. Hari yang sudah larut membuat stasiun menjadi sepi dan kabut dari mana itu?

"Aku berterimakasih kau mau melakukanya."

Ucap suara familiar di samping Naruto. Naruto menengok untuk melihat sosok Shinigami tengah duduk disampingnya sambil memegang kantung. Naruto menggeleng.

"Tidak masalah" Ucap Naruto, Shinigami memberikan kantung tersebut dan dibuka Naruto. Setelah puas melihat isinya Naruto menatap Shinigami." Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan. Sisanya terserah padamu." Shinigami terdiam kemudian menadah seakan berpikir.

" Karna itulah Aku berterima kasih." Naruto mengibaskan tangannya sambil melihat jam dinding. Naruto sweatdrop saat sosok Shinigami hilang di sampinganya.

'Ditinggalin lagi?' Naruto menghela nafas, pikirannya menerawang ke masa lalu.'… Yah hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan. Mencegah orang lain melakukan kesalahan yang sama denganku.' Naruto berdiri kemudian berjalan menuju pinggir rel.

Teet! Teet!

' Sekarang masalah apa yang kau buat selama aku pergi Isse?'

.  
.

.

Bersambung

Maafkan saya itu tadi adalah adegan action pertama saya. Dan untuk masalah update…. Itu mungkin salah saya. Ada game baru yang membuat saya … ehm… ketagihan jadi lupa deh update.

Sekali lagi maaf!

Untuk Namikaze Rejha: maaf saya tidak bisa melakukannya. Jika Isse tetap manusia maka setiap arcnya seakan – akan Isse ikut campur masalah orang lain. Saya sebenarnya bisa membuat cerita semacam itu tapi jika dalam fic ini, saya harus merombak ulang dari awal. Jadi saya mohon maaf.

Dari chapter di atas ada sosok sensei misterius Shinto Teito! Siapakah dia!?

Terima kasih atas kritik, review, dan perintahnya. Sekian.


	4. Chapter 4

Mister Naruto

By : 12 senpai 12

Disclaimer : Saya tidak memiliki apapun dari fict ini

Summary : Dia sudah lelah akan keberadaannya, segala cara telah dia lakukan untuk mendapatkan rasa damai itu. Tapi semuanya gagal, sekarang dia datang membawanya ke dunia baru dan bertemu mereka. Saat itu dia sadar bahwa akhir dari dunia itu adalah akhir darinya, tapi bagaimana dengan mereka?

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, dan lain – lain, (perhatian tokoh dalam fic ini dapat berubah wataknya seiring dengan kejadian yang dialami tokoh)

Pairing : issei x harem, Naruto x ?

…

Naruto kini tengah mengenakan setelan hitam dengan dalaman putih, ia sudah menyiapkan dokumen – dokumen untuk melamar pekerjaan. Kini Naruto ada di koridor Akademi Kuoh mencoba mencari letak kantor kepala sekolah. Kalian mungkin sudah dapat mengira pekerjaan apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto, semuanya ini berawal dari pesan yang dikirim oleh seseorang saat pertarungannya dengan Akame.

Flashback

 _Naruto mengerutkan dahinya saat membaca pesan di cellphone nya. Kini ia sedang menuju taman Tokyo yang memiliki pancuran. Naruto menghela nafas kemudian kembali membaca isi pesan itu._

' _Temui aku di dekat pancuran dan jangan lupa bawa koin itu. Biarkan pelangi menghubungkan kita.'_

 _Naruto sudah berdiri di depan pancuran itu, ia melihat ke kiri dan kanan untuk memastikan tidak ada orang, setelah itu dia membuat pelindung agar tidak ada yang mengganggunya. Lalu Naruto mengeluarkan uang koin sejumlah lima yen dan melemparkannya ke pancuran._

 _Boom!_

 _Percikan air muncrat ke udara karena lemparan Naruto dan membentuk sebuah replika pelangi._

" _O Dewi, terimalah persembahanku."_

 _Untuk sementara tidak ada yang terjadi kemudian terlihatlah sesosok wanita. Sosok wanita itu mempunyai mata silver yang indah dan rambut hitamnya sangat mirip dengan kekosongan angkasa dan memakai subuah pakaian khas Yunani berwarna perak, wanita ini adalah Ananke. Dia adalah dewi pemegang takdir yang paling berkuasa di mitologi Yunani._

" _Anenka?" Tanya Naruto melihat wanita itu. Pikirannya pun membuat segala macam scenario apa yang di inginkan dewi takdir ini dari dirinya._

" _Naruto. Sudah cukup lama." Ucap Dewi itu sambil tersenyum. Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan._

" _Tidak cukup lama." Naruto melihat sekeliling kemudian kembali menatap Anenka." Aku lihat kau masih suka bermain – main." Anenka terkekeh._

" _Kebiasaan lama. Lagi pula panggilan telpon bisa….. mengurangi privasi." Naruto menyilangkan tangannya di dada._

" _Apa yang kau inginkan?"_

" _Aku mendapat penglihatan yang sangat menarik untukmu, Naruto. Penglihatan yang sangat mempengaruhi masa depanmu. " Iris silver itu mengkilat. "…. Penasaran?" Naruto mendengus._

" _Tidak sedikit pun." Senyuman Anenka berubah menjadi_ _seringai_ _._

" _Meskipun penglihatan ini berhubungan dengan keluargamu?" Naruto terdiam._

Flashback End

Naruto menghela nafas. Kelakuan Dewi itu memang sangat sulit ditebak, pertama kali ia bertemu dengannya pun sangat _merepotkan_. Saat itu –

Drrt! Drrt!

Naruto berhenti kemudian mengambil cellphone nya. Segera dia angkat panggilan itu.

"Sudah kuduga kau tidak bisa menolak." Suara Anenka terdengar di cellphone itu. Naruto menghela nafas.

"Aku disini hanya untuk mencari tahu apa yang kau rencanakan." Naruto kembali melanjutkan jalannya sengaja memilih jalan yang sepi agar pembicaraannya tidak terganggu.

"Jika begitu. Silahkan." Respon Anenka dengan nada menantang, lalu dia terkikik." Semoga beruntung."

Tut~

Panggilan tersebut di akhiri. Naruto memasukan kembali cellphone nya kemudian mengurut keningnya. Sepertinya semua bidak sudah di posisi dan hanya menunggu siapa yang pertama bergerak. Menggelengkan kepalanya Naruto mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk!"

.

.

.

Isse dan kiba tengah melakukan perjalanan menuju ruang klub, Kiba tersenyum miring melihat wajah pucat Isse. Bagaimana pun juga orang yang pertama kali melihat Mil – tan pasti memberikan reaksi yang sama.

"Jadi bagaimana debut pertamamu menjadi iblis Isse – kun?" Mulai Kiba, nada yang di keluarkan sangat polos. Isse mendelik karna sudah diingatkan lagi atas kejadian itu.

Semuanya bermula sesudah pulang sekolah kemarin. Iblis baru direkomendasikan untuk membagikan brosur ke manusia agar dapat menjalin kontrak. Isse dengan semangat yang menggebu – gebu segera membagikan brosur itu, sayangnya tidak ada satupun yang mau mengkontraknya.

Koneko memberikan salah satu kontraknya karena dia mendapat dua kontrak disaat yang sama. Sebenarnya alasan Koneko hanya dia merasa kasian terhadap senpainya. Dan disanalah tragedi itu terjadi.

"Jangan ingatkan aku akan tragedy itu, ugh!" Isse menutup mulutnya. Kiba terkekeh, sepertinya ia sangat menikmati ini. Ah, manisnya balas dendam. "Apa aku harus melakukan itu lagi?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Melakukan kontrak dengan manusia membuat kekuatan iblis baru lebih cepat meningkat." Jawab Kiba sambil mengaruk pipinya dengan satu jari. Wajah Isse memucat membanyangkan menghabiskan waktu dengan mahkluk yang bernama Mil – tan itu entah berapa lama. " Jika besok kau tidak dapat kontrak lagi. Mungkin kau akan melakukan kontrak dengan Mil – tan lagi." Lanjut Kiba sambil tersenyum.

"Kau masih memikirkan kejadian di café itu kan?" Tanya Isse lirih.

"Tidak sama sekali Isse – kun." Dijawab Kiba masih dengan senyuman polosnya.

"Hah… " Isse menghela nafas, jika hal ini sudah membuatnya menyerah bagaimana impiannya menjadi Raja Harem akan terwujud. "Kau tadi mengatakan besok, memangnya ada apa dengan hari ini?"

"Ah, kalau hal itu biarkan Buchou saja yang menjelaskan." Jawab Kiba kemudian mereka melanjutkan perjalanan dalam diam.

"Kudengar sekolah kita akan kedatangan sensei baru. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Mulai Isse sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada. Kiba berkedip lalu menjawab.

"Mungkin." Isse mengerutkan dahinya atas jawaban singkat itu.

"Mungkin apanya?"

"Mungkin sensei itu bukanlah sensei baru, tapi sensei pengganti."Jelas Kiba. Isse berkedip lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu ada guru yang akan diganti, setahuku hanya Colbert – sensei saja yang akan diganti karena faktor umur. Tapi bukannya beliau baru pensiun satu tahun lagi?" Tunjuk Isse, Kiba mengangguk atas deduksi temannya. Meskipun dia merupakan salah satu anggota trio mesum, ia dapat membuat sebuah kesimpulan yang tak terpikir orang awam.

"Kau benar, itulah yang di umumkan sekolah." Isse memandang bingung teman cantiknya."Sebenarnya pihak sekolah sudah memutuskan kalau Colbert – sensei akan pensiun satu tahun lalu. Tapi karena tidak ada guru yang berkualitas, pensiun beliau di tunda." Isse mengaguk – anggukan kepalanya. Itu benar setahun lalu sekolah ini masih sekolah khusus perempuan dan juga merupakan sekolah elit. Orang bejat mana yang tidak mau dalam satu ruangan dengan puluhan gadis cantik yang harus mematuhinya dengan terikat hukum? Karna itulah tidak sembarang orang yang dapat menjadi sensei di sekolah ini.

"Seperti apa Sensei nanti ya? Moga aja Sensei yang sexy hehe." Harap Isse sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke atas. Kiba geleng kepala mendengar harapan itu, yah mau bagaimana lagi Isse TETAP lah Isse. Tapi ia juga penasaran tentang sensei itu, apakah laki – laki atau perempuan.

"Hmm, seperti…. Naruto …-san?" Kening Isse mengkerut lalu dia mendengus. Apa yang dilakukannya disini?

"Hah! Jika Toping Ramen itu jadi sensei, seluruh siswa yang diajarnya akan dipaksa belajar cara membuat ramen!" Kiba sweatdrop mendegar jawaban kelewat jujur temannya itu, tapi dia menggeleng dan menepuk pundak Isse sambil menunjuk ke depan. Isse sedikit bingung akan itu, tapi tetap mengikuti arah tangan Kiba. Disana terlihat seorang pemuda berbaju jas hitam tengah celingak – celinguk seakan mencari sesuatu. Lalu pandangannya melihat mereka berdua, Naruto tersenyum, lalu mendatangi mereka berdua.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Kiba dan Isse memandang datar Naruto atas pertanyaan itu.

"Yang seharusnya nanya itu kami."Isse menghela nafas, Kiba tersenyum miris. Jika Isse sudah seunik itu, Kakaknya ini bisa dikategorikan keajaiban dunia. "… Jadi apa yang Aniki lakukan disini?" Tanya Isse curiga begitu juga Kiba walaupun dengan alasan yang berbeda.

"Oh, Aku? Aku sedang melamar pekerjaan disini." Jawaban itu malah membuat mereka berdua bingung.

"Melamar pekerjaan? Memangnya kenapa dengan kedaimu Naruto – san?" Tanya Kiba. Memang benar Naruto sudah memiliki kedai dan penghasilan dari kedai itu juga lumayan. Jadi kenapa ia mencari pekerjaan lain? Itulah yang ingin diketahui Kiba.

"Sebenarnya…. "Naruo melirik kiri dan kanan, mereka berdua masih sabar menunggu, lalu raut wajah Naruto berubah serius."…Kedaiku ditutup Menteri kesehatan selama dua tahun." Ucap Naruto sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah terkejut Kiba dan Isse bergantian. Raut wajah Isse berubah marah mendengar kata Kakaknya.

"Itu… Itu konyol!" Kiba dan Naruto tersentak mendegar teriakan Isse, masih dengan wajah kesal Isse melanjutkan."Kami tidak melakukan apapun yang melanggar hukum! Tapi kenapa kami diperlakukan seperti ini?! Dan juga hukuman itu tidak masuk akal!" Naruto menghela nafas melihat adiknya yang meluapkan perasaan kesalnya. Sementara Kiba masih terdiam.

"Tenangkan dirimu Isse." Ujar Naruto, meskipun masih memiliki wajah kesal Isse mengikuti permintaan Kakaknya."Aku tau itu konyol. Tapi bukan berarti kita harus terpancing emosi. Ada seseorang yang tidak suka dengan kita dan bermain di pemerintahan. Untuk sementara ini biarlah. Oh! Kau masih bisa datang kok Kiba, kapan pun kau mau." Kata Naruto menyadarkan Kiba dari pikirannya. Isse menghela nafas, benar apa yang dikatakan Kakaknya ini. Jika ada orang pemerintahan yang melakukan ini maka akan sulit untuk menjebloskannya ke penjara.

"Akan ku ingat Naruto – san…"Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk. Kiba menundukan kepalanya membuat bayangan rambutnya menutupi matanya."Tapi kalau boleh tau siapa kira – kira yang melakukan ini Naruto – san?" Isse memandang Kiba dengan terkejut.

"Tidak."Kepala Kiba tersentak cepat mendengar suara penuh ketegasan dari Naruto. Kiba memandang Naruto dengan tatapan berontak sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Kiba." Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal tidak berguna seperti itu. Pikirkan saja apa yang harus kau lakukan untuk masa depanmu, toh aku juga sudah dapat pekerjaan." Kiba melebarkan matanya, masa lalunya terlintas sesaat di kepalanya. Naruto melepas tangannya dan mulai berjalan pergi.

"Tolong jaga Isse dari masalah ya Kiba."

"Oi!"Seru Isse lalu mencak – mencak gak jelas sedangkan Kiba tersenyum dan geleng – geleng kepala melihat interaksi duo Uzumaki ini.

"Ara, disini kalian rupanya. Buchou sudah lama menunggu lho." Kiba dan Isse berbalik dan melihat Akeno sedang menatap mereka dengan mata setengah tertutup dan tangan yang menutupi mulutnya.

"Ah, gomen senpai ada masalah kecil tadi." Ucap Isse agak grogi di depan seniornya, Kiba mengangguk membenarkan alasan Isse. Mata ungu Akeno berkilat, perasaan Kiba jadi tidak enak.

"Jadi begitu…. " Akeno mengangguk seakan mengerti. Perasaan Kiba yang sudah buruk sekarang bertambah buruk. "Tenang aja kok, Aku tak akan memberitahu Buchou tentang hubungan kalian." Ucap Akeno sambil mengedipkan matanya. Kiba sweatdrop sambil tersenyum kikuk sedangkan Isse cengo.

"Eeeh!" Isse meloncat menjauh dari Kiba sambil mengibaskan tangannya dengan cepat. Isse mendelik tajam ke arah Kiba yang tengah tersenyum kikuk."Mana mungkin aku menyimpang ke jalan itu! Lihat mataku! Bagaimana Senpai bisa mengatakan fitnah semacam itu!?" Seru Isse dengan air mata yang mengucur deras dari kedua matanya. Akeno tertawa melihat kohainya yang satu ini.

"Akeno, jika hal ini terdengar siswa lain bagaimana? Aku tidak ingin mendapat masalah lagi." Ucap Kiba masih dengan sweatdrop. Akeno masih tertawa namun mengangguk mendengar permintaan Kiba.

"Ha'i, ha'i. Tenang saja Isse – kun, aku belum percaya kalau kamu belum punya hubungan dengan Kiba." Ucap Akeno setelah menyeka air mata yang keluar karena tawanya tadi. Isse tersentak dan langsung berdiri di depan Senpainya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Isse penuh harap dan air mata. Akeno tersenyum dan mengangguk sambil mengelus kepala Isse. Tapi kemudian Isse terdiam dan bertanya untuk memastikan."… Senpai apa kau tadi mengatakan belum?" Akeno berbalik menyembunyikan senyuman seramnya dengan tangan.

"Ayo kalian berdua Buchou sudah menunggu."Ucapnya Kemudian melenggang pergi dan di ikuti oleh Kiba. Sadar kalau dirinya di tinggal, Isse mulai berlari mengejar mereka.

"Senpai! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!"

.

.

.

Kini Naruto ada di sebuah pemakaman di pesisir Al Manama ibukota Negara Bahrain, ia sedikit berkeliling menikmati kesunyian pemakaman, ia terus mengelilingi pemakaman itu seakan mencari sesuatu. Sampai ia tiba di suatu makam, di pandangnya makam itu sesaat lalu ia menghela nafas.

"Hah, bagaimana hidupmu tanpa ku?"

Setelah itu Naruto menggali kembali kuburan itu dengan sekop yang ia bawa. Dirinya tak habis pikir bagaimana orang itu bisa mendapat situasi ini, padahal dirinya tau akan kemampuan yang dimiliki orang itu. Naruto kembali focus saat sekop yang digunakannya terbentur sesuatu.' Ketemu.' Senyum Naruto lalu mengangkat peti tersebut, lalu dia naik untuk membukanya.

Brak!

Tapi peti itu sudah dibuka dari dalam dengan keras. Untuk beberapa orang scene seperti ini akan menakutkan untuk dilihat, bagaimana mayat itu bangun dari liang kuburnya. Tapi itu semua adalah hal biasa yang sering dilihat dari teman kenalannya yang satu ini.

"Ah! Akhirnya bebas juga!" Ucap girang sosok yang bangun dari peti itu, sosok itu berbalik menampakan seorang wanita berambut pirang kotor tengah memakai seragam sekolah dengan rok pendek dan skirt berwarna hitam."Terima kasihnya Mr. Nine. Kau memang selalu bisa diandalkan. Tapi aku penasaran, bagaimana kau tau keadaanku sekarang?" Naruto mengangkat bahu lalu berdiri mendekati wanita itu dan menyodorkan surat kabar.

"Aku mengetahuinya saat aku membaca surat kabar itu,Ms. Eight." Ucap Naruto kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dan koper. Memang benar sangat sulit untuk mengetahui keadaan seseorang hanya dengan surat kabar, sebenarnya Naruto mempunyai informan dimana – mana, seperti dalam perusahaan surat kabar itu. Bahkan ia juga punya informan di restoran Mc D*nals.

"Mengagumkan." Gumam Ms. Eight. Dirinya saja tidak dapat menemukan sandi atau kode apapun dari surat kabar itu, Mr. Nine memang orang yang berbahaya. Ms. Eight menggelengkan kepala lalu membuka kotak yang dikeluarkan Naruto, langsung saja ia memandang isi kotak itu dengan berbinar."Ah~ Sayangku, aku tidak tau bagaimana aku bisa hidup tanpamu." Ucap Ms. Eight sambil menggendong senjata itu. Ya yang dipeluk dan di elus – elus Ms. Eight adalah sebuah Sniper rifle. Lalu wanita itu memandang Naruto dengan kikuk, Alis Naruto terangkat lalu mendesah.

"Baiklah, kau bisa datang ke rumahku." Senyuman berkembang di bibir wanita itu, dengan cekatan ia membongkar sniper itu dan memasukannya lagi ke kotak. "Katakan padaku apa yang membuatmu dalam situasi ini?" Tanya Naruto, wanita itu memasang pose berpikir disela persiapannya, kemudian ia menjetikkan jarinya.

"Apa kau kenal Simmons? Derek. C Simmons?" Naruto mengangguk dirinya pernah satu dua kali mendengar nama itu. Ms. Eight menggeram "Si brengsek itu menyewaku untuk menginvestigasi fasilitas terbengkalai di daerah utara Al Manama. Tapi itu hanyalah jebakan untuk menangkapku." Oh, jadi dia sudah tau keberadaan mahkluk supranatural dan dia mengincar Ms. Eight karena dia bukan manusia, siapapun yang melihat regenerasinya pasti yakin kalau dia bukan manusia. Naruto mengangguk dan menisyaratkan Ms. Eight untuk melanjutkan."Untuk gelombang pertama aku berhasil bertahan. Tapi yang selanjutnya, aku tidak yakin itu musuh yang sama dengan yang kita lawan dulu di Edonia."Jelas Ms. Eight lalu dia memegang perutnya sambil nyengir."Bisakah kita makan dulu? Aku sudah cukup lama terjebak didalam kotak itu hehe." Naruto sweatdrop, benar juga, kalau tidak salah dia sudah di dalam kotak itu selama satu atau dua minggu.

"Ya baiklah. Aku akan memasakan kesukaanmu saat sampai di rumah nanti." Ucap Naruto yang kini juga tengah merapikan barang bawaannya.

"Yay!" Teriak girang Ms. Eight di pinggir lubang kuburnya, dia tidak menyadari Naruto mendekat sambil membawa koper yang belum dibuka nya. Tanpa aba – aba Naruto mendorong wanita itu ke lubang kubur itu.

"Eeep!"

Duk!

"Owwie… "Rinti Ms. Eight sambil mengelus jidatnya yang terbentur itu, ia mendelik marah Naruto yang tengah membuka pintu."Teleport sih teleport, tapi bilang – bilang dulu napa! Jika begini terus, kalau aku jadi masokis bagaimana!?" Seru Ms. Eight masih mendelik marah ke arah Naruto. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya Naruto menjawab.

"Kayak punya pilihan aja. Jika kau ingin mandi silahkan, aku akan menyiapkan bahan untuk membuat makanan." Wajah Ms. Eight cerah dengan cepat, mengambil handuk yang di taruh Naruto ia langsung melesat ke arah yang dia yakini sebagai kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Isse kini dalam perjalanan pulang dari sekolah. Saat di panggil Buchou istirahat tadi, Isse diminta untuk mengeluarkan Sacred Gear, namun dirinya masih belum bisa melakukannya. Saat itu juga Buchou memberitahukan bahwa malam ini mereka akan memburu iblis liar dan menunjukan bagaimana iblis bertarung. Isse mengelus pipinya yang di pukul Koneko, hal itu dilakukannya karena kelakuanya juga. Sebenarnya Akeno menawarkan pijat karena melihat kerja keras Isse, tapi sayangnya Isse malah ngajak Koneko juga. Cara mengajak Isse lah yang salah, ia muncul tiba – tiba di depan wajah Koneko dan secara reflek Koneko memukulnya.

' Ada apa dengan Koneko – chan, padahal ajakan itu diberikan Akeno – senpai tapi aku yang di pukul…. Hah.' Ratap batin Isse.

"Kyaa!"

Sebuah teriakan feminim menyadarkan Isse dari pikirannya, setelah focus pada depannya Isse melihat seorang gadis imut berambut pirang dengan mata hijau tengah terduduk dijalan sambil merintih kesakitan. Tapi Isse tidak terfokus pada gadis itu melainkan pada apa yang tercecer di jalan.

'Segitiga putih yang langka! Tidak!...' Isse menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras.'… Orangnya dulu baru 'itu'nya.'Isse pun menyudahi kekagumannya melihat benda itu lalu mulai mendekati gadis itu dan membatunya berdiri.

"Kau tidak apa – apa?"Tanya Isse lembut pada gadis itu, gadis itu tak menjawab melainkan mengangguk kecil. Wajah gadis itu memerah seketika saat melihat barang bawaannya berantakan di tengah jalan. Isse mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain saat gadis itu merapikan barang bawaannya sambil tersenyum kikuk.

.

"Ano… Terimakasih… Nama saya Asia Argento…. Uhm" Ucap gadis itu melihat Isse membawa barang – barangnya. Isse merasa ingin memukul wajahnya sendiri karena melupakan hal penting jika bertemu orang asing.

"Isse, Isse Uzumaki. Ini? Tenang saja kok, ini bukan masalah."Ucap Isse percaya diri. Saat pertama kali melihat pakaian yang dikenakan gadis itu dirinya tahu ada dua kemungkinan siapa gadis itu. Pertama dia mungkin seorang cosplayer anime yang berhubungan dengan gereja atau benar – benar seorang suster gereja, namun kemungkinan pertama sudah di buang keluar jendela saat Asia bertanya apa itu cosplay. Kedatangan suster di kota ini cukup mencurigakan, karena gereja di Kuoh sudah lama sekali terbengkalai.

"Saya tetap berterimakasih karena sudah mau repot."Ucap Asia, Isse menggelengkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum.

"Kan sudah aku bilang, kalau hal ini tidak masalah." Asia memandang wajah pemuda berambut coklat itu, bagaimana dia benar – benar mau membantunya, tidak ada niat untuk memanipulasi tidak seperti mereka. Kening Asia mengkerut saat melihat pipi pemuda berambut coklat itu terluka.

"Isse – san… Pipimu…"Isse cukup terkejut saat Asia melihat luka di pipinya, ia tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak apa – apa Asia, ini kesalahanku sendiri kok, sepertinya." Gumam Isse di akhir. Asia semakin penasaran dan mendekati wajah Isse. Isse yang melihat tindakan Asia menjadi gugup.

"Sini biar aku lihat." Pinta Asia yang semakin memperpendek jarak mereka berdua. Isse tidak dapat berkata – kata lagi saat tangan Asia memegang lembut wajahnya, lalu ia melihat iris hijau suster itu. Dirinya terpaku akan kekhawatiran dan kosentrasi yang terkandung didalamnya, perhatian Isse teralihkan saat tangan Asia bersinar warna hijau.

'ini…. Sacred Gear kah?' Batin Isse saat merasakan rasa sakit di pipinya mulai hilang. Asia mundur lalu memandang Isse penuh harap. Isse berkedip dan menyentuh lagi pipinya. "Benar – benar sembuh." Gumam Isse. Asia tersenyum cerah mendengar itu.

"Syukurlah...!"Lega Asia. Isse memandang jari Asia dan melihat sebuah cincin.

"Itu sebuah kemampuan yang luar biasa Asia.. !" Kagum Isse, Asia tersentak lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ya, ini berkah –Nya yang luar biasa…." Gumam Asia pelan, tatapannya berubah sendu, digenggam erat salib di lehernya.

"Baiklah! Karena kau sudah menyembuhkanku, aku akan mentraktirmu makan." Ucap Isse membuat Asia kaget.

"Tapi Aku tidak – "Wajah Asia memerah saat perutnya berbunyi, Isse tertawa lalu nyengir lebar, dipegangnya tangan gadis itu lalu ia tarik ke tempat dimana mereka bisa makan.

"Ayo!" Seru Isse tanpa membiarkan Asia berkata apa – apa. Asia memandang pemuda itu dari belakang, lalu senyuman kecil terpatri di bibirnya.

.

.

.

"Tadaima!" Seru Isse di depan pintu membuat orang – orang yang melakukan kegiatan berhenti sebentar lalu melanjutkan lagi. Isse dan Asia masuk dan melihat seorang wanita tengah duduk sambil meminum air.

"Oekari."Ucap wanita itu, lalu ia berbalik dan tersenyum ke arah Isse. "Ah, bocah mesum favoritku. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Wanita itu mengangkat satu tangannya untuk melakukan toss, Isse menyeringai lalu mendekati wanita itu.

"Charrupoppo! Tentu saja baik…." Isse melakukan toss dengan wanita itu."Ngomong- ngomong bagaimana barang pesananku?" Tanya Isse berbisik, wanita itu seakan mencoba mengingat sesuatu kemudian memasang wajah bersalah.

"Ah gomen. Aku tidak bisa membawanya, karena ada masalah."Ujar wanita itu membuat Isse kecewa, wanita itu melirik kebelakang untuk melihat gadis manis berambut pirang tengah memperhatikan interior ruangan."Isse, siapa itu? Apa budak seksmu?" Goda wanita itu. Wajah Isse memerah.

"Sembarangan! Ehem…" Isse berdehem lalu memajukan Asia ke depan wanita itu." Perkenalkan dia Asia Argento, Asia ini salah satu teman baikku Charlote D. Stensel." Ujar Isse memperkenalkan wanita itu. Wanita itu tersenyum ramah dan dibalas malu – malu oleh Asia.

"Ho? Kau yakin gadis manis ini tidak kau ancam sehingga mengikuti perintahmu?" Ucap seorang pemuda berambut jabrik yang mengenakan baju kaos putih dengan lambang spiral di dadanya meskipun tertutupi apron yang ia kenakan. Isse mendelik tajam sosok tersebut, sedangkan wanita itu tertawa melihat reaksi Isse.

"Diamlah! Sudah kubilang aku tak akan memakai cara rendah seperti itu!" Isse mendecik lalu menghela nafas. " Pemuda merepotkan yang satu ini dalah Aniki – ku, Naruto Uzumaki. Dan Aniki perkenalkan, Asia Argento." Naruto tersenyum lebar setelah memperhantikan Asia cukup lama. "Aniki bisakah kau buatkan yang special dua?" Pinta Isse, Naruto yang mengerti itu pun mengangguk dan kembali ke dapur untuk membawa yang di pesan Isse.

"Mereka merupakan rekan kerja, saat itu mereka secara kebetulan mengalami masalah yang sama. Mereka pun memutuskan berkerja sama. Mulai dari situlah Charrupoppo sering berkunjung kemari." Kata Isse menjelaskan bagaimana Charlote bisa bertemu dengan Naruto, Asia pun mendengarkan dengan seksama. Charlote tersenyum tipis saat mendengar cerita versi itu, sebenarnya ada hal yang kurang dari penjelasan Isse, tapi itu dibahas lain waktu.

Isse dan Asia pun duduk dan berbincang sedikit untuk menunggu makanan yang mereka pesan.

"Jadi Asia – chan, apakah kau orang Prancis?" Pertanyaan Charlote membuat Asia sedikit terkejut, lalu ia menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Tidak, saya dilahirkan dan dibesarkan di Italia."Isse Cuma ber 'oh' ria sementara Charlote mengangguk – angguk sambil bergumam 'pantas saja logatmu begitu'. Acara interogasi Charlote terhenti karena Naruto datang membawa pesanan mereka.

"Silahkan." Ucap Naruto sambil menaruh ramen special itu, lalu dia mengambil sumpit Asia dan menggantinya dengan garpu. Wajah mereka berdua sangat antusias, meskipun Asia sedikit bingung akan makanannya.

Charlote tersenyum melihat interaksi mereka berdua, tapi matanya menyipit saat ia melihat Isse meringis karna di doakan oleh Asia.

'Jadi begitu…. Sejak kapan?' Batin wanita itu lalu melirik Naruto yang tengah melahap ramen juga.'… Sampai kapan kau menyembunyikan ya Isse?' Batin Charlote lalu kembali melihat interaksi mereka.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih atas makanannya, semoga kalian diberkahi – Nya." Ucap Asia sambil berdoa. Isse meringis lalu tersenyum. "Saya permisi, saya harus pergi." Ucap Asia yang dibalas tatapan heran oleh Naruto. Asia yang melihat tatapan Naruto menjadi gugup.

"Tidak baik untuk seorang gadis keluar sendirian apa lagi ini sudah senja." Nasihat Naruto yang di balas anggukan oleh Isse. Asia ingin protes tapi Naruto tidak membiarkannya."Lebih baik kau menginap disini."Tawar Naruto kepada gadis biarawati itu. Isse memandang penuh harap ke arah Asia, sedangkan Charlote mengeluarkan wajah picik lengkap dengan mata yang bersinar.

"Percuma,Asia – chan. Anikiku yang satu ini sangat keras kepala." Ucap Isse kepada Asia yang hanya mengangguk pasrah. Seringai lebar tercipta di bibir Charlote dan Naruto.

"Yosh!" Seru semangat keduanya dengan alasan yang berbeda.

.

.

.

Kini isse bersama Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib tengah berada di sebuah bangunan tua. Menurut informasi tempat inilah persembunyian Iblis liar itu. Isse memperhatikan sekeliling dengan waspada.

"Isse – kun karena kau mash Iblis baru, Aku ingin kau perhatikan pertarungan ini baik – baik." Ucap Rias kepada Isse. Isse mengangguk walaupun sedikit ragu. Tiba – tiba pandangan Isse beralih ke salah satu ruangan yang sangat gelap di depan.

"Dia datang." Gumam Koneko membuat semua anggota Klub meningkatkan kewaspadaanya.

" **Hihihihi….** " Kikikan itu terdengar dari segala arah, mereka tetap memperhatikan tempat yang di tunjuk Koneko tadi. Tak lama kemudian keluarlah sesosok wanita telanjang dada. Rias melirik sebentar pawn barunya dan terkejut saat melihat wajah itu hanya menunjukan kosentrasi pada pertarungan yang akan terjadi. Senyuman wanita itu menjadi sangat salah, lalu ia memegang payudaranya, terciptalah linkaran sihir di puting payudara wanita itu.

"Menghindar!" Perintah Rias. Akeno dan Rias membentangkan sayapnya ke udara sedangkan Isse, Koneko, dan Kiba melompat menjauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Setelah memastikan tidak ada pelayannya yang terluka dari serangan tadi Rias menyerukan perintahnya.

"Yuuto! Koneko!"

Koneko langsung maju dari depan sedangkan Kiba membuat sebuah pedang lalu menghilang dari pandangan. Mata Isse terfokus pada pergerakan Kiba dan telinganya mendengarkan fungsi masing – masing bidak. Koneko mencoba memukul wanita itu tapi dengan bagian bawah yang bermutasi membuat tinggi mereka berdua terlampau jauh. Koneko mendecih, lalu wanita itu mengangkat tabgannya yang di lumuri cairan hijau. Merasa cairan itu berbahaya, Koneko mencoba menjauh. Tapi

Crassh!

Koneko tersenyum kecil saat Kiba menolongnya. Memanfaatkan keterkejutan wanita itu melihat tangannya yang terpotong, Koneko masuk ke pertahannya dan memukul wanita itu sangat keras.

Buagh!

Wuss

Boom!

Wanita itu terlempar dan menabrak dinding bangunan dengan keras. Akeno tersnyum sadis lalu mengangkat satu tangannya ke atas, tiba – tiba di langit terbentuk awan dan petir yang menyambar wanita tadi.

"…. Dan tentu saja, Rook memiliki pertahanan yang kuat dan kekuatan super." Isse mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Rias. Meskipun keadaan memintanya untuk serius, tapi melihat bagaimana Akeno – senpai menyiksa wanita itu sambil tertawa dan tersenyum bahagia membuatnya sweatdrop.

Tangan Isse bergerak cepat menangkap tangan wanita itu yang hendak menyerang Rias, lalu di banting dan injak tangan itu. Rias sedikit terkejut akan tindakan Isse.

"Jangan lengah pada sekitar Buchou."Ucap Isse serius pada Rias. Rias tersenyum kecil sambil menggelengkan kepala, tak di sangka Isse lah yang mengatakan nasihat itu.

"Akeno, cukup." Perintah Rias membuat Akeno berhenti sambil mendesah kecewa lalu Rias mendekati Iblis liar itu dengan pandangan dingin.

"Iblis liar visor. Ada kata terakhir?" Tanya Rias dengan dingin. Wanita itu – Visor – memandang lekat wajah Rias lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Bunuh aku." Pinta Visor akhirnya. Rias mengangguk lalu di tangannya terbentuk lingkaran merah gelap yang memunculkan bola hitam kelam yang di arahkan ke arah Visor

"Kalau begitu musnahlah."

Bwussh!

Visor benar – benar musnah tidak meninggalkan apapun bahkan darahnya. Rias memandang Isse dengan senyum bangga.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan mengatasi pertarungan pertamamu dengan baik Isse – kun." Isse menggaruk kepalanya sambil tersennyum malu – malu. Memang benar untuk seorang anak SMA yang baru mengetahui keberadaan supranatural reaksi Isse dalam pertarungan ini cukup baik."Jadi apa kau sudah mengerti tentang posisi bidak dalam pertarungan?" Tanya Rias dan di jawab anggukan mantap oleh Isse.

"Kalau begitu perburuan hari ini kita akhiri. Akeno bisakah kau mengantar kita pulang?" Akeno mengangguk atas permintaan rajanya. Tak lama kemudian lingkaran sihir besar muncul di kaki mereka, bersama cahaya merah mereka menghilang dari gudang itu.

.

.

.

Di dalam sebuah tempat yang gelap terlihat kerumunan orang dengan pakaian bertempur mereka, yang paling mengejutkan adalah ikat kepala mereka. Mereka adalah Shinobi yang sudah waktunya, gugur pada perang terakhir, atau yang dihidupkan saat perang Shinobi ke empat. Terlihat mereka tengah mengerumuni sesuatu.

Mereka tengah melihat suatu sosok hitam, hanya itu yang dapat di deskripsikan dari sesuatu itu. Bagaimana sosok itu menggunakan jubah dan helm hitam untuk menutupi mukanya dan juga bayangan yang seakan bergerak menyembunyikan identitas sosok itu.

"Shinobi."

Suara yang di keluarkan sangat pas dari sebuah sosok hitam misterius. Suaranya tua, dalam, dan membuat merinding para Shinobi yang ada disana.

"Aku tidak mengerti bahasa kalian tapi disini semua yang mati berbicara dengan bahasa yang sama." Ucap Sosok itu sambil terkekeh yang membuat semua Shinobi di sana merinding sekali lagi.

"Berbicaralah yang jelas dan tunjukkan dirimu!" Seorang pria berotot berteriak kepada sosok tersebut. Dia adalah Sadaime Raikage, ayah dari Yondaime Raikage.

"Langsung ke topic ya? Menarik sekali." Ucap Sosok itu lalu kembali terkekeh. Semua Shinobi yang ada di sana berusaha menahan merindingnya namun gagal. "Aku ingin kalian membunuh seseorang."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sandaime Raikage.

"Dia sudah membuat berbagai macam nasib dunia berubah hanya dengan keberadaannya." Geram Sosok itu.

"Kenapa kami harus melakukannya?" Tanya Sandaime Raikage dengan tangan yang terlipat di dada.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan berkata seperti itu."Sosok itu kembali terkekeh, kekehan yang sangat salah di dengar." Lakukan ini, dan aku akan mengembalikan hidup kalian. Permanen."

Bisik – bisik tertarik akan hidup kembali memenuhi kerumunan Shinobi tersebut. Terlihat seorang salah satu dari dua belas ninja pelindung lengkap dengan rokoknya, dia menggunakan lambing Shinobi Konoha . Dia adalah Asuma Surotobi, Sensei dari tim 10 yang meninggal melawan salah satu anggota Akatsuki. Disampingnya ada Seorang laki – laki berambut perak melawan gravitasi, ini adalah Kakashi Hatake, dulu di kenal dengan Copy Ninja dan mati sebagai Hokage ke enam.

"Siapa targetnya?" Tanya Kakashi dengan ragu – ragu tapi terlihat jelas ada keinginan di matanya. Lalu mata Asuma dan Kakashi melebar setelah mendengar siapa targetnya. Tidak hanya mereka tapi seluruh Shinobi yang ada disana.

"Ti-tidak mungkin…"

"Dia hanya mitos!"

"Bagaimana bisa!?"

Bisikan – bisikan seperti itulah yang di keluarkan para Shinobi disana. Terpisah dari Para Shinobi itu ada seorang sosok yang duduk menyendiri. Selama percakapan tadi ia mentup matanya, tapi saat dia mendengar nama itu. Perlahan mata itu terbuka dan menampilkan mata dengan warna metallik ungu dengan pola pupil riak air.

.

.

.

"… Aku menerimanya."

.

.

.

Bersambung.

Terimakasih karena sudah memberikan review yang positif, jujur dalam penulisan Chapter kali ini cukup sulit.

Tapi akhirnya aku menyelesaikannya sebelum lebaran!

Baiklah waktunya membalas review.

Untuk Vlad: Terima kasih atas saran dan dukungannya. Maaf tapi kekuatan Naruto di sini akan menjadi faktor penting alur yang saya buat. Tapi saya akan memberikan sedikit informasi, kekuatan Naruto tidak terlalu jauh dari dunia Shinobi tapi tidak seperti di Canon. Saya menyebut salah satu kekuatan Naruto di fic ini dengan nama Akademi trinity. Silahkan di ditebak…

Satria75: Ya itu benar Tatsumi dan Akame memang dari Akame ga kill. Dan mungkin ada lagi yang lainnya.

Guest: saya melakukan itu sebenarnya memiliki dua alasan. Pertama seperti yang Naruto bilang di chapter sebelumnya "Bahkan orang sepertiku harus banyak belajar." Naruto mengatakan itu karena dia yakin meskipun dia memiliki banyak pengalaman ada yang lebih berpengalaman dari dirinya.

Kedua karena serangan Akame itu bukan serangan biasa. Jika di perhatikan dengan baik serangan itu mirip serangan yang di gunakannya untuk membunuh Esdeath, orang yang dapat menghentikan waktu pun tidak dapat menghindar atau menangkisnya. Jadi kubuat jubah Naruto robek agar lebih wajar gitu. Dan terimakasih atas review ya.

Z irawan 3: Terimakasih atas review ya. Saya membuat judul Mr. Naruto karena itu merupakan panggilan formal untuk guru dalam bahasa inggris. Sebenarnya saya ingin membuat fic di mana Naruto menjadi seorang guru. Tapi jika saya tulis Naruto - sensei jadi gimana gitu, makanya saya tulis Mr. Naruto.

Ahmadbima27: Ya Naruto masih memiliki kekuatan dunia Shinobi tapi tidak canon. Terima kasih sudah review.

Ashalim31: soal pair tenang aja, aku sudah memikirkannya. Terima kasih atas saran dan reviewmu.

Kiroi Kitsune: Akan saya usahakan. Terima kasih review ya.


	5. Chapter 5

Mister Naruto

By : 12 senpai 12

Disclaimer : Saya tidak memiliki apapun dari fict ini

Summary : Dia sudah lelah akan keberadaannya, segala cara telah dia lakukan untuk mendapatkan rasa damai itu. Tapi semuanya gagal, sekarang dia datang membawanya ke dunia baru dan bertemu mereka. Saat itu dia sadar bahwa akhir dari dunia itu adalah akhir darinya, tapi bagaimana dengan mereka?

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, dan lain – lain, (perhatian tokoh dalam fic ini dapat berubah wataknya seiring dengan kejadian yang dialami tokoh)

Pairing : issei x harem, Naruto x ?

…

Di sebuah ruangan terbaring seorang lelaki tua, lelaki itu bernama Masamune Koda. Koda merupakan mantan polisi, NYPD lebih tepatnya. Koda memandang langit – langit, matanya tengah menerawangkan sesuatu. Dia menoleh saat pintu kamarnya terbuka. Terlihat pemuda kira – kira berumur tujuh belas tahun, berambut berantakan masuk ke kamar Koda.

"Kau…. Na-Naruto…?" Ucap Koda memandang Naruto seakan melihat hantu. Naruto menggeleng kan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, dia mendekati tempat tidur lelaki itu.

"Bukan. Saya cucunya." Ucap Naruto masih dibalas tatapan tidak percaya oleh Koda. Dirinya tidak percaya bagaimana orang di depannya ini mirip sekali dengan Naruto

"Lalu, dimana Naruto? Apa dia masih hidup?" Tanya Koda dengan secercah harapan setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Tidak, dia sudah mati." Wajah Koda menunduk mendengar itu.

"Mati? Naruto, mati sebelum aku?" Gumam Koda masih menunduk.

"Maaf mengejutkan Anda." Ucap Naruto sambil memejamkan mata. Mereka terdiam sesaat lalu Naruto membuka mata. "Anda Masamune Koda, kan?" Tanya Naruto memandang lelaki itu.

"Ya."

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin saya tanyakan pada anda. Sesuatu yang terjadi saat anda masih bertugas." Ucap Naruto, Koda memejamkan matanya lalu menoleh ke arah lain.

"Saya sudah lupa." Ucap Koda tidak peduli. Lalu ia melanjutkan. "…. Pulanglah. Aku tidak ingin berbicara denganmu."

"Koda – san."

Naruto mendekatkan dirinya dengan Koda lalu membisikan sesuatu. Mata Koda membelalak setelah mendengar bisikan itu.

"Naruto….. Apakah Naruto berkata seperti itu?" Tanya Koda, tapi tidak di jawab oleh Naruto. "Di belakangku, laci paling bawah." Koda mengatakan itu tanpa melirik Naruto sedikit pun. Naruto menoleh dan mulai membuka laci itu. Dia memindahkan semua barang – barang yang tidak ada hubungannya, lalu dia mengangkat sebuah jurnal berwarna biru muda kusam. "… Semuanya ada di sana." Ucap Koda. Di sampul jurnal itu tertulis ' Operation Racoon City.'

.

.

.

"… Meskipun begitu, pada akhirnya hanyalah neraka yang tersisa…." Ucap Charrlote sampil menutup buku itu. Naruto sudah kembali ke kedai untuk membahas apa rencana dari Simons. Sekarang mereka tengah duduk sambil membaca jurnal Koda. Charrlote mendesah.

"Jadi kesimpulannya, ini adalah senjata biologis yang sedang di teliti. Aku dapat membayangkan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya." Ucapnya memandang Naruto yang mengangguk membenarkan deduksi wanita pirang itu. Ia menghela nafas, kemudian melirik Naruto penasaran. " Bagaimana kau bisa kenal Masamune Koda?" Tanya Charrlote. Masamune Koda merupakan mantan NYPD yang bertugas di Kota Racoon, Amerika. Dia juga merupakan korban selamat dari tragedy kebocoran senjata biologi yang terletak di bawah Kota itu. Menurut jurnal Koda senjata itu membunuh seluruh penduduk Kota itu, tapi yang jadi masalahnya adalah penduduk kota itu tidak tetap mati.

"Aku menolongnya kembali ke jepang…" Ucap Naruto, Charrlote masih menatap Naruto dengan penasaran. "Kau tau bukan bagaimana pemerintah membungkam orang untuk mencegah kebocoran informasi?" Charrlote manggut – manggut sambil melipat tanganya di dada. Dirinya tentu saja tau akan hal itu, lagipula bagaimana mayat bisa bicara?

"Tapi jika tragedy itu terjadi akan sulit menutupinya dari dunia." Mulai Charrlote, lalu dia menipitkan matanya."…. Kecuali….!" Naruto mengangguk membenarkan deduksi wanita pirang itu.

"Kau benar. Ada Mahkluk supranatural yang terlibat dalam hal ini." Ujar Naruto. Lalu ia mengkerutkan keningnya." Tapi untuk apa?" Tanya Naruto penasaran. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat. Memang benar Mahkluk supranatural memiliki kemampuan untuk mengubah ingatan manusia. Dan jika dapat mengubah ingatan manusia sebanyak itu, mahkluk itu tidak mempunyai kekuatan yang main – main.

"Charrlote bisa aku minta bantuanmu?" Pinta Naruto tiba – tiba kepada Charrlote.

"Eh?" Kaget Charrlote. Naruto berdiri dan kembali membuka jurnal Koda.

"Aku memiliki hipotesa tentang masalah ini. Tapi tanpa bukti, ini semua tetap hipotesa." Kata Naruto menatap Charrlote. Tanpa menunggu respon dari wanita itu Naruto melanjutkan. " Aku ingin kau pergi ke Edonia untuk mengambil sampel darah musuh yang kita lawan dulu." Kata Naruto sambil menutup lagi jurnal Koda. Charrlote tengah berpikir – pikir dulu lalu menghelas nafas.

"Baiklah. Lagipula ini ada hubungannya dengan Simons, kan?" Tanya Charrlote yang dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto." Kira – kira kapan aku boleh berangkat?" Tanya Charrlote kepada Naruto yang tengah menghitung sesuatu.

"Secepatnya kalau bisa." Jawab Naruto lalu berdiri untuk mengambilkan sebuah botol dan diberikan kepada Charrlote. Charrlote tersenyum kecil sambil menerima botol itu.

"Hai, hai. Aku akan segera berangkat." Lalu Charrlote menenggak isi botol tersebut sampai habis dan berjalan keluar. Naruto tampak berpikir tentang maksud terselubung Simons mengumpulkan Mahkluk supranatural.

.

.

.

Isse bangun dari tidurnya, tidak di sangka adrenalin saat pertarungan semalam dapat membuatnya bangun kesiangan seperti ini. Meskipun begitu, jam weker di kamar Isse masih menunjukan pukul enam kurang sepuluh menit. Isse bangun dan segera melakukan ritual paginya.

Kini Isse sudah berseragam Kuoh dengan rapi dan tengah turun untuk sarapan. Isse mengkerutkan kening saat suasana rumahnya sepi padahal masih jam enam lewat lima belas. Isse membuat pancake dengan bahan yang ada untuk sarapan mereka. Saat Isse sudah selesai menyiapkan sarapan di meja makan, Isse bermaksud untuk membangunkan salah satu tamunya yang kemarin di paksa menginap oleh Naruto. Saat sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar Asia, Isse segera mengetuk pintu itu.

" Asia, bangun. Sarapan sudah siap." Ucap Isse sambil mengetuk pintu. Minimnya respon membuat Isse dengan penasaran. Di pegangnya gagang pintu itu membuat dirinya terkejut karna tidak di kunci. Isse masuk ke kamar yang sudah kosong itu. Ia memandangi sudut demi sudut untuk memastikan kalau Asia tidak diculik. Isse mengambil dan membaca sebuah surat yang tertinggal di kasur. Tangan Isse mengepal.

 _Terimakasih atas bantuannya, Isse – san. Tapi aku tidak mau lagi merepotkan kalian, jadi sekali lagi terimakasih. Semoga Ayah memberkati kebaikan kalian._

 _p.s : Asia Argento._

"Heh…." Isse mendengus lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar itu." …. Kan sudah kubilang kalau semua ini tidak masalah." Dikantonginya surat Asia lalu ia menutup pintu kamar itu dan segera memakan sarapan yang dibuatnya lalu pergi ke sekolah.

.

.

.

Saat ini Isse tengah melamun di dalam kelas, dia memikirkan apa yang menyebabkan Asia pergi tadi pagi. Isse menggelengkan kepalanya saat bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Isse berdiri dan melagkahkan kakinya menuju kantin.

"Senpai." Sapa suara monoton disampingnya. Isse menoleh dan melihat Koneko juga tengah mengantri untuk membeli kue.

"Eh, Koneko – chan kamu juga makan di kantin?" Kata Isse sedikit terkejut. Koneko menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban.

"Senpai sendiri?" Tanya Koneko melihat senpainya membeli makanan sendiri, biasanya Isse selalu membawa bekal. Bahkan tak jarang Buchou dan Akeno meminta bekalnya itu.

"Yah, aku hanya ingin saja." Ucap Isse sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "… Yang biasa?" Tanya Isse sambil mengambilkan Youkan untuk Koneko.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Koneko datar. Mereka berdua mencari tempat yang agak sepi untuk menikmati makanan mereka. Koneko memperhatikan senpainya sebentar, bagaimana pandangan Isse yang tidak focus, dan juga pergerakannya." Ada masalah Senpai?" Isse tersentak mendengar pertanyaan itu, ia terkekeh kecil.

"Tidak, Aku hanya kehilangan sesuatu." Koneko menatap lekat wajah Isse lalu mengangkat bahu dan mulai memakan Youkannya. Mereka makan dalam diam menikmati hidangan masing – masing. Isse masih berpikir apa yang terjadi dengan Asia. Bagaimana gadis itu bisa pergi begitu saja karena merasa merepotkan orang, Isse mendesah entah kenapa ada perasaan menusuk di perutnya akan hal ini.

"Senpai, ayo ke kelas." Isse tersadar oleh suara datar Koneko, tak lama kemudian bel berbunyi menandakan jam berikutnya akan segera di mulai. Isse mengangguk dan berdiri untuk menuju kelasnya. Tapi sekarang dia baru sadar, dimana Mohotama dan Matsuda?

.

.

.

Isse kali ini sedang bersepeda menuju pemanggil dengan semangat. Setelah sekian lama berjuang akhirnya ada yang membuat kontrak dengan dirinya.

' Aku harus membuat kontrak ini! Dengan begitu aku satu langkah lebih dekat menjadi raja harem!' Batin Isse lalu kembali menggoes sepedanya lebih semangat lagi. Meskipun dirinya masih belum bisa menggunakan lingkaran sihir, tapi itu tidak menjadi penghalang Isse untuk menyelesaikan kontrak kali ini dengan semangat.

"Yosh!"

.

"Ini tempatnya ya?"

Isse kembali melihat rumah di depannya lalu melihat alat yang digunakannya untuk melacak keberadaan si pemanggil. Isse menggaruk kepalanya melihat keadaan rumah itu yang seperti dalam cerita horror. Isse tersentak lalu memandang rumah itu dengan mata menyipit. Isse mengeluarkan pistol yang digunakannya tempo hari untuk berjaga – jaga. Isse pun mengendap – ngendap masuk kerumah itu.

Isse berhenti lalu menyentuh cairan di lantai, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Isse melihat seorang pria berambut putih tengah memutilasi seseorang yang mungkin menjadi pemilik rumah ini.

"Entah sejak kapan aku ketagihan akan kegiatan ini. Melihat bagaimana darah itu mengalir dari tubuhnya, bagaimana dia meminta ampunan. Ah~ itu sangat nikmat." Ucap Lelaki itu sambil memutar pedang yang digunakan untuk memutilasi mayat itu di udara. Lalu ia berbalik dan menatap Isse dengan senyuman yang mengerikan."Salam Iblis! Namaku Freed Zelzen, seorang pendeta yang tampan pembunuh iblis. Karena kau sudah datang kemari maukah kau mati untukku?!" Isse mengangkat tangannya saat Freed ingin menerjang Isse. Freed berhenti dan memandang bingung Isse.

"Sebelum itu, katakan alasan kau melakukan semua ini…" Ucap Isse sambil menunjuk sekitarnya. Ekspresinya mengeras.

"Sudah jelas bukan? Mereka melakukan dosa saat berhubungan dengan iblis. Sudah menjadi tugas pendeta untuk menghukum mereka, sekaligus mengurangi tugas dari Ayah."Ucap Freede dengan mengagguk seraya melipat tangan di dada. Isse terdiam mendengar jawaban enteng dari Freed. Freed melirik lalu melanjutkan." Kenapa iblis – chan. Kehilangan lidah untuk berbicara?" Tanya Freed, Isse masih terdiam yang membuat pendeta itu kehabisan kesabaran dan menembak kepala Isse.

Dor!

Trakk!

"Kalau begitu, mau main tembak – tembakan?" Tanya Isse menangkis peluru itu dengan pistolnya. Freed cekikikan melihat reaksi Isse.

"Khahahaha… ! Gue suka gaya lo!" Seru Freed sambil mengakat pistolnya di depan wajah dan diikuti oleh Isse. Tapi secara diam – diam mereka menyembunyikan pedang di belakang mereka atau dalam kasus Isse adalah belati. Tanpa aba – aba mereka menerjang satu sama lain sambil menodongkan pistol masing – masing.

Dor!

.

.

.

Di ruang penelitian ilmu gaib hanya ada Rias yang tengah minum teh di mejanya dan Akeno yang sedang bersenandung kecil. Para anggota yang lain sedang melakukan kontrak terhadap klien mereka masing – masing. Rias melirik Akeno yang tengah membuat suatu lingkaran sihir sambil bersenandung. Rias berdiri dan menghampiri salah satu sahabatnya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Akeno?" Tanya Rias saat sudah di samping Akeno. Akeno melirik Rias sebentar lalu kembali membuat lingkaran sihir, Rias pun memperhatikan lingkaran sihir itu dengan teliti.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat bagaimana Kohei imutku dalam menjalankan kontraknya." Ucap Akeno lalu terkikik. Rias mengagguk lalu kembali memperhatikan Akeno berkerja, dirinya juga penasaran akan pelayannya yang satu ini. " Sudah siap." Akeno mengkerutkan keningnya saat merasakan tempat di mana Isse menjalankan kontrak, ia memandang Rias dengan serius.

" Ada pelindung di tempat Isse." Rias langsung menghubungi Kiba dan Koneko untuk menuju ke lokasi Isse sedangkan Akeno tanpa di perintah membuat sihir teleportasi. Rias mengangguk ke arah Akeno.

"Kita berangkat Akeno."

.

.

.

Dor! Dor! Dor!

Isse tengah bersembunyi di balik sofa untuk berlindung dari serangan pendeta gila itu.

'Dia bukan pendeta gila. Lebih kepada perwujudan kebiadaban, karena itulah kemampuan alami berpedangnya tidak hilang.' Batin Isse sambil melirik untuk melihat Freed, tapi harus dia urungkan untuk menghindari kepalanya bersarang peluru suci. Isse mendecih saat luka di tangan kirinya mengilu.

"Khahaha! Ada apa iblis – chan, jangan malu – malu aku gak gigit kok, aku cuman mau menebas tubuhmu saja!" Seru Freed sambil menembaki Isse.

Boom!

Dinding di samping yang hancur membuat mereka berdua menoleh, Freed menhindari tebasan vertical dari atas lalu menangkis tebasan horizontal dengan pedangnya. Tapi ia tidak melihat sosok Koneko tengah mengambil ancang – ancang untuk menendang punggunnya dari belakang. Kiba menjauh saat di beri tanda Koneko.

Buagh!

Wuss

Boom!

"Kiba, Koneko!" Seru Isse melihat mereka berdua. Tak lama kemudian lingkaran sihir berwarna merah muncul di lantai dan mengeluarkan sosok Rias dan Akeno. "Senpai, Buchou!" Panggil Isse. Rias segera menghampiri Isse untuk melihat kondisinya. Mata Rias menajam saat melihat lengan kiri Isse terluka bakar.

"Akeno bawa kita pergi dari sini. Keselamatan Isse merupakan prioritas utama." Perintah Rias kepada Akeno, lalu mereka semua berkumpul untuk pergi dari sana. Samar – samar Isse mendegar gumaman Freed.

"Tulangku patah. Semoga suster itu dapat menyembuhkannya."

Mata Isse melebar mendengar itu, berarti Asia sudah di culik pihak pendeta liar. Rasa khawatir menyerang Isse seperti ombak.'…. Bertahanlah Asia.' Hanya itu yang dapat dilakukannya saat ini, berharap Asia tidak apa - apa sampai dirinya bisa menyelamatkannya.

.

.

.

Naruto kini sedang membaca Koran di kedainya. Sebenarnya dia tidak hanya membaca Koran tapi juga memecahkan kode yang di berikan oleh informannya. Saat dia ingin meminum kopinya, perasaan familiar mulai terasa dengan ruangan yang menjadi sunyi dan dingin. Oh, jangan lupakan kabutnya.

"Naruto, aku ingin bicara." Suara lembut Shinigami memecah keheningan itu. Naruto menoleh dan memandang datar Shinigami.

"Bicara saja." Sahut Naruto lalu mengangkat cangkirnya untuk minum.

"Aku… Aku minta tolong padamu."

Praay!

Suara benda pecah terdengar di kedai itu. Pegangan Naruto terlepas pada cangkir itu, dipandangnya Shinigami itu dengan syok. Naruto mengenal Shinigami sebagai dewa kematian yang sangat tidak suka bertele – tele. Lagipula kematian memang tidak suka basa – basi.

Tapi saat mendegar nada yang dikeluarkan Shinigami, apakah dirinya tidak salah dengar. Apakah….. Apakah tadi….. Shinigami memohon?!

Apa yang sedang terjadi?

.

.

.

Bersambung

saya sengaja memotong chapter ini disini. Karena chapter berikutnya saya akan menulis pertarungan full. Seperti yang dilihat kalau Charrlote merupakan Ms. Eight.

Seperti yang sudah saya bilang di chapter pertama saya membuat Naruto dan Isse memiliki konflik masing - masing tapi pada beberapa sudut akan saling berhubungan.

Saya juga minta maaf jika fic ini tidak ada humor atau romance. Saya akan berusaha menamatkan fic ini. Tapi jika kalian ada saran tolong sampaikan saja, saya malah akan sangat senang mendengarkan.

Jika ada yang kalian ingin tanyakan silahkan di review atau di pm.

Dan sekarang untuk review.

Ryoko : Aku tidak tau kau menyukai misterinya, jadi aku cukup terkejut. Dan tebakan yang bagus, tapi aku rasa itu bukan kata yang tepat untuk kondisi Naruto. Untuk barang yang di pesan Isse, itu rahasia. fufufufuf

Sandman212: Baguslah kau menikmati fic ini. Untuk pair Isse memanglah harem, kalau untuk Naruto itu masih rahasia Author.

Z Irawan3: Ara, sebaiknya anda membaca chapter terdahulu lebih teliti lagi. Dan soal Ms. Eight dan Mr. Nine itu merupakan salah satu kelompok yang akan berpengaruh di fic ini. Terima kasih sudah mereview.

Takiyatamao200: Syukur anda menikmatinya, ya dan akan saya lanjutkan. Terimakasih reviewnya.

Samsul. Hutamara: benarkah? Aku tidak melihatnya, maklum nulis chap itu pas malam. Untuk permintaan anda akan saya pertimbangkan. Terima kasih Reviewnya.

rohimbae88: Akan saya lanjutkan. Untuk itu akan saya pertimbangkan. Tapi jika harem silahkan pilih wanitanya ya.

Kiiroi kitsune. 197: terima kasih.

Dan itu saja, sekian dari saya dan terimakasih. Selamat lebaran ya!


	6. Chapter 6

Mister Naruto

By : 12 senpai 12

Disclaimer : Saya tidak memiliki apapun dari fict ini

Summary : Dia sudah lelah akan keberadaannya, segala cara telah dia lakukan untuk mendapatkan rasa damai itu. Tapi semuanya gagal, sekarang dia datang membawanya ke dunia baru dan bertemu mereka. Saat itu dia sadar bahwa akhir dari dunia itu adalah akhir darinya, tapi bagaimana dengan mereka?

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, dan lain – lain, chara death (perhatian tokoh dalam fic ini dapat berubah wataknya seiring dengan kejadian yang dialami tokoh)

Pairing : issei x harem, Naruto x ?

….

Plak!

Suara tamparan terdengar di ruangan klub ilmu gaib membuat aktifitas anggotanya terhenti. Rias memandang jengkel pelanyannya, setelah Isse sembuh dari lukanya ia berniat meminta izin untuk menyelamatkan suster yang bernama Asia dari pihak malaikat jatuh.

"Aku tidak mengijinkannya, dia itu biarawati dari gereja yang merupakan musuh dari iblis, kalian tidak akan bisa bersatu." Ucap Rias tegas sambil menyilangkan tangan di dadanya. Isse terdiam, ajaran – ajaran yang di berikan kakaknya kembali teringat. Isse memandang Rias dengan yakin.

"Aku tau akan hal itu Buchou. Tapi…. "Isse memejamkan matanya saat melihat kilas balik temannya yang tergeletak tak berdaya dan dirinya hanya bisa melihat cahaya pergi dari mata itu. " Aku tidak akan membiarkan temanku dalam bahaya!" Kata Isse mantap memandang langsung iris hijau Rias.

"Kau bodoh Isse! Dengan kekuatanmu yang sekarang kau tidak akan bisa menyelamatkannya! Dan tindakanmu itu tidak hanya melibatkan keluarga Gremory secara keseluruhan tapi juga dapat memicu perang tiga fraksi!" Kata Rias dengan marah memelototi Isse yang di balas Isse dengan kekuatan penuh.

"Kalau begitu keluarkan aku dari klub ini. Aku akan pergi ke sana dengan nama pribadi." Ucap Isse lalu pergi menuju pintu. Rias menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Anggota klub yang lain hanya diam menyaksikan Isse pergi.

Cklek

Kiba menghela nafas, kata – kata Isse masih terngiang di benaknya. Tangan Kiba mengeluarkan lingkaran sihir.

"Pergilah." Bisik Kiba yang hanya di dengar oleh Koneko. Kiba tersenyum kecil saat Koneko memandang heran ke arahnya.

Di balik pintu Isse mendesah, ia sempat berbalik memandang pintu itu dengan tatapan minta maaf. Dirinya tidak bisa membuang waktu lagi, semakin lama dia membuang waktu semakin kecil Asia akan selamat. Isse kembali menghela nafas, ini adalah pilihannya. Jika dia menjadi Iblis liar maka dia akan meminta tawaran yang di berikan kakaknya dulu. Isse lalu berlari untuk menemui seseorang.

Memang benar dirinya tidak akan bisa mengalahkan para malaikat jatuh itu kalau sendiri. Bukan berarti itu akan menghentikannya menyelamatkan Asia.

'…. Asia bertahanlah!'

.

.

.

Naruto mengurut keningnya, permasalahan Shinigami tadi benar – benar tidak terduga. Naruto berdiri mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan air lalu di letakannya di atas meja. Ternyata semua sudah membuat gerakan pertamanya.

Brakk!

Pintu kedai di buka kasar yang menampilkan Isse yang tengah ngos – ngosan. Lalu Isse mendekati Naruto, sedangkan Naruto masih sabar menunggu apa yang akan di sampaikan adiknya. Tangan Naruto ingin menyentuh gelas itu, tapi keduluan oleh Isse yang menenggak isi gelas itu dengan cepat.

"Aniki! Asia….. Asia diculik!" Ucap Isse setelah minum dari gelas itu. Mata Naruto berkilat, mungkin mereka baru mengenal satu hari tapi Naruto sudah menganggap Asia salah satu adiknya.

"Asia diculik!? Cepat ceritakan kronologisnya Isse!" Perintah Naruto dengan serius. Isse mengangguk lalu menceritakan semuanya, dari dirinya yang di incar Malaikat Jatuh yang membuatnya menjadi Iblis sampai bagaimana dia mendapat situasi ini.

Naruto memejamkan matanya setelah mendengar penjelasan Isse lalu ia berdiri dan berbalik. Isse mamandang tidak percaya kakaknya, dirinya tidak percaya kakaknya tidak akan membantunya. Wajah Isse mengeras lalu berlari ke ruang bawah untuk mencari senjata. Jika Kakaknya tidak mau membantu maka dia sendiri yang akan pergi menyelamatkan Asia.

Bamm!

Naruto menghela nafas saat mendengar suara pintu di banting. Teringat masa – masa itu saat dia masih memegang senjata, Naruto turun ke ruang bawah sambil tersenyum hambar.

"…. Tidak ada istirahat untukku ya?"

.

Isse kini tengah bersembunyi di balik pohon mengintai gereja itu dengan teropong, dirinya tau akan sangat merugikan kalau dia datang langsung dari depan, meskipun dirinya memiliki elemen kejutan. Tiba – tiba ada sebuah tangan memegang pundak Isse, Isse dengan cepat berbalik sambil menodongkan pistolnya. Tapi sosok yang memegang pundak itu mematahkan pergerakan Isse sambil mendekap mulutnya. Isse melotot saat melihat sosok yang mengendap – endap itu ternyata adalah Naruto.

"Shh, kau sudah bagus dalam pemilihan waktu penyerangan."Ucap Naruto masih mendekap mulut Isse, Isse menepuk tangan Naruto agar dekapannya di lepas. Naruto mengangguk dan melepas dekapannya.

"Ada apa ini? Apa yang membuat Aniki berubah pikiran?" Bukan berarti Isse tidak berterima kasih dibantu Kakaknya, tapi sebuah keputusan yang langsung berubah merupakan keputusan yang kurang bijak. Naruto mendengus lalu menjawab.

"Heh, sebagai Aniki aku tidak bisa membiarkan Otouto – nya melakukan tindakan yang bodoh…." Isse mendegus mendengar alasan itu. "…. Lagi pula aku tidak bisa membiarkan gadis manis seperti Asia menerima takdir seperti itu." Lanjut Naruto dengan serius. Isse mengangguk serius, wajahnya mengeras. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Asia mengalami nasib yang sama seperti _**Dia**_.

"Lalu apa rencananya Aniki?" Naruto memandang Isse dengan datar, untuk berpikir dia kesini tanpa perencanaan. Lalu Naruto meminta tas yang dibawa Isse dan mengeluarkam sebuah denah, denah gereja tampaknya. Isse menatap kakaknya heran, darimana dia dapat denah itu?

"Aku ingin kau menghafal seluruh denah ini dalam tiga menit." Perintah Naruto kepada Isse. Isse mengangguk dan segera menghafal seluruh ruangan di denah itu sedangkan Naruto merakit senjata yang akan digunakannya dalam misi penyelematan ini. Isse mengangguk pertanda ia sudah mengingat seluruh ruangan di denah itu. " Bagus. Aku akan masuk terlebih dahulu untuk mengalihkan perhatian. Ingat , misi utamamu adalah menyelamatkan Asia." Naruto mengingatkan Isse dengan tegas. Lalu Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dan memberikannya ke Isse.

"Gunakan itu dengan bijak. Baiklah, waktunya bergerak."

Isse melihat kakaknya berlari sambil membawa senapan dan tas itu ke pintu depan gereja. Naruto memandang Isse sejenak lalu mengangguk dan menendang keras pintu gereja itu.

"Lucy! Aku pulang!" Seru Naruto yang di ikuti seruan kaget para pendeta di dalamnya lalu di ikuti oleh suara tembakan dan teriakan kesakitan. Isse mengangguk dan mulai bergerak kesamping gereja untuk masuk melewati jendela.

.

Naruto sekarang bersembunyi sambil memegang senapan otomatis M4A1 custom rakitannya sendiri. Ia melirik sebentar keluar lalu mengambil beberapa bom asap, ia melempar bom asap itu ke arah kerumunan pendeta yang menembakinya. Ditaruhnya M4A1 di punggung, Naruto keluar berlari rendah dan mengambil dua buah kunai. Naruto menebas leher pendeta pertama lalu menangkap pistol yang jatuh dan melemparnya ke arah depan. Naruto menghilang menggantikan posisi pistol yang di lemparnya. Naruto kembali menyayat pendeta yang ingin menembaknya di leher.

Naruto menghindari sebuah sabetan pedang cahaya lalu menggunakan kunai satunya untuk menusuk pendeta itu. Naruto kembali mengambil pistol yang terjatuh dan kembali melemparnya ke arah kerumunan pendeta yang tengah membidiknya dengan pistol. Naruto kembali menghilang dan muncul di tengah – tengah para pendeta itu menggantikan posisi Pistol yang di lemparnya. Naruto menggigit salah satu kunainya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah granat dan meletakannya di tengah para pendeta itu. Naruto pun melempar kunainya keluar kerumunan para pendeta itu.

Boom!

Naruto mengeluarkan M4A1nya lalu menembaki pendeta yang cukup bodoh menantangnya dengan pedang cahaya. Naruto menunduk lalu bersembunyi di balik bangku panjang untuk mengisi peluru. Naruto melirik menggunakan cermin untuk menghitung berapa banyak lagi pendeta yang tersisia. Naruto mendecih lalu berlari keluar sambil menunduk rendah agar tidak terkena peluru nyasar.

Boom!

'…. Gereja mana yang memberikan bazooka pada pendetanya?!'

Naruto kembali bersembunyi di balik tiang untuk berlindung dari pendeta yang menembakinya. Ternyata mereka menggunakan jumlah mereka yang superior untuk mendesaknya. Naruto mengambil kunai dari kantong lalu menggigit kunai itu. Naruto menengok kemudian menembak pendeta yang sedang mengisi pistolnya. Naruto mengangkat senjatanya untuk menangkis tebasan vertical dari atas kemudian melepas senjatanya dan menggunakan kunai di mulutnya untuk menyayat pendeta yang menyerangnya. Naruto mengambil pistol dan gagang dari pedang cahaya pendata itu. Naruto menaruh M4A1nya di punggung lalu keluar melemparkan pistol pendeta tadi ke arah ujung altar.

Sesaat kemudian Naruto menghilang dan muncul di belakang salah satu pendeta, menggunakan kunai yang ada di mulutnya Naruto membunuh pendeta itu. Naruto mengeluarkan M4A1nya untuk membunuh pendeta yang sudah sadar akan keberadaannnya. Naruto masih menodongkan senjatanya memastikan tidak ada pendeta yang tersisa di ruangan ini. Naruto mengangguk dan menuju keruang bawah tempat dimana ritual akan di mulai. Naruto pun mengisi amunisi M4A1nya.

Wussh!

Naruto melempar senjanta – nya lalu melompat kebelakang untuk menghidari serangan [Light Spear]. Dari asal [Light Spear] itu muncul tiga orang yang terbang menggunakan sayap berwarna hitam mirip gagak. Yang pertama adalah seorang laki – laki berambut hitam memakai jas seperti detektif lengkap dengan topi fendoranya. Yang kedua adalah seorang wanita dengan dada besar berambut biru dan mengenakan pakaian seksi berwarna ungu. Yang terakhir merupakan seorang gadis berambut pirang yang memakai pakaian Ghotic Lolita. Naruto memandang mereka bertiga lalu senjatanya yang hancur secara bergantian, alis Naruto mengkerut. Itu adalah senjata kesanyangnya.

"Topi yang bagus." Dohanseek nama lelaki itu terkejut mendengar komentar pria di depannya lalu ia menyeringai.

"Heh, terima kasih."

Naruto tidak memberikan mereka kesempatan berbicara lagi dengan mengeluarkan dual FN – P45 dan mulai menembaki mereka. Gadis berambut pirang tadi maju kedepan dan merentangkan tangannya. Terciptalah [Light Spear] yang tersusun membentuk sebuah perisai. Saat tembakan itu berhenti Dohanseek menungkik rendah ke arah Naruto. Naruto berlari menghindari Dohanseek dan lemparan [Light Spear] wanita berambut biru itu sambil mengisi kembali FN – P45nya.

.

.

.

Isse merapatkan tubuhnya di dinding sambil melirik Naruto yang tengah membantai para pendeta itu. Dirinya sudah tau kalau kakaknya itu bukan manusia normal, tapi untuk melihatnya secara langsung seperti ini. Isse menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali focus pada Naruto yang tengah selesai lalu melihat sekeliling untuk memastikan tidak ada pendeta yang tertinggal.

Isse mengurungkan niatnya untuk keluar saat merasakan sebuah benda melesat ke arah kakaknya. Isse kembali menyembunyikan dirinya lalu mengamati ketiga sosok yang muncul itu, yang pertama merupakan seorang laki – laki yang pernah menyerangnya tempo hari, lalu ada wanita cantik berambut biru mengenakan baju minim berwarna ungu, terlihat kalau wanita itu merupakan petarung jarak jauh terbukti dengan [Light Spear] – nya yang dapat meledak. Dan yang terakhir merupakan seorang gadis berambut pirang mengenakan pakaian Ghotic Lolita yang merupakan tipe bertahan. Isse melihat kakaknya bergerak ke atas altar untuk menyerang lelaki tempo hari, lalu meloncat jauh dari sana saat [Light Spear] wanita berambut biru tadi meledak di altar itu.

Naruto lalu lari di atas dinding gereja untuk mencoba menyerang wanita itu, tapi tanpa di duga gadis berambut pirang menyerang Naruto dengan [Light Spear] dari jarak dekat, Naruto dapat menangkis semua sabetan [Light Spear] itu, tapi terlambat untuk menghindari tendangan dari pria itu yang membuat Naruto menghantam kaca jendela dan terlempar keluar. Ketiga malaikat jatuh itu mengejar Naruto keluar.

Isse kemudian keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menuju lubang di atas altar yang di buat wanita berambut biru tadi. Dari denah yang di ingat sebelumnya, ruangan ritual ada di bawah tanah. Isse berlari sambil menyiapkan pistol yang di berikan kakaknya.

'…. Bertahanlah Asia!'

.

.

.

Koneko memandang Kiba yang tengah gelisah, walaupun tidak di pungkiri kalau dirinya juga mengalami perasaan yang sama. Walaupun hanya beberapa hari keberadaan Isse sudah melekat pada Koneko. Saat ini yang ada didalam ruangan klub hanya Akeno, Kiba, dan dirinya. Buchou mengatakan bahwa ada yang harus dilakukan lalu pergi dan meminta Akeno untuk mengawasi mereka. Koneko tersadar dari melamunnya saat melihat Kiba berdiri dan menuju pintu.

"Ara, kau mau kemana Kiba?" Tanya Akeno dengan senyumannya. Kiba menghela nafas dan berbalik.

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Aku akan membantu Isse." Jawab Kiba memandang Akeno. Koneko memasang wajah bingbang, dirinya juga ingin membatu senpainya.

"Buchou tidak akan senang dengan hal itu." Ucap Akeno sambil menutup matanya, tangan Kiba terkepal.

"Aku tau. Tapi…." Ucapan Isse masih terngiang di kepalanya." ... Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan temanku." Lanjut Kiba membuat Akeno membuka matanya. '… Tidak lagi.' Batin Kiba.

"…. Aku akan membantu." Suara halus dan datar Koneko membuat Kiba memandang gadis berambut putih itu dengan terkejut. Koneko mengangguk kecil ke arah Kiba sambil memasang sarung tangan bertarungnya.

"Kalian benar – benar keras kepala ya?" Mereka terkejut saat Rias datang tiba – tiba dari lingkaran sihir. Rias mengurut keningnya. " Jika aku mengatakan tidak, kalian akan tetap pergi juga kan?" Tanya Rias dan dijawab anggukan mantap oleh Knight dan Rook itu. " Hah, baiklah kalian boleh pergi." Mereka semua berkedip mendengar jawaban itu. Akeno memandang heran sahabatnya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kiba berharap yang dibalas anggukan oleh Rias.

"Ya, lagipula kita ada seorang pawn yang memerlukan bantuan." Ucap Rias sambil memberikan senyum ke arah mereka. Tak lama kemudian mereka pergi untuk membantu Isse.

"Ada apa ini Rias? Aku tidak tau kalau kau berubah pikiran." Tanya Akeno dengan serius atas berubahnya pikiran sahabatnya yang satu ini, pasalnya fase itu sudah dilewati Rias beberapa tahun yang lalu. (Note: masa – masa smp .) Rias memandang Akeno dengan pandangan itu, pandangan yang sama saat dia merekrut Isse.

"Aku penasaran kenapa Isse bisa bertingkah seperti itu. Jadi aku mencoba menggali lebih dalam tentang suster itu." Ucap Rias sambil menyilangkan tangan di dadanya. Memikirkan kosekuensi atas perbuatanya nanti.

"Kau tau, kau sekarang seperti seorang penguntit Rias." Kata Akeno yang tengah menyiapkan lihir teleportasi.

"Akeno, hentikan. Ini serius." Rias memandang datar Akeno yang cikikikan dalam persiapannya. "Aku menemukan fakta kalau suster itu merupakan suster buangan dari gereja karena kemampuan Sacred Gearnya yang dapat menyembuhkan luka dari berbagai ras." Akeno tertegun, tangannya bergetar mendengar penjelasan Rias. Dari penjelasan itu saja dia sudah tau apa yang akan sahabatnya ini lakukan.

"Akeno kita pergi."

"Ha'I Buchou."

.

.

.

Pyarr!

Naruto terlempar keluar dari gereja melalui jendela, dengan cepat Naruto memposisikan lagi tubuhnya agar mendarat dengan lembut setelah itu disimpannya FN-P45nya, Naruto mengeluarkan dua buah kunai untuk menepis [Light Spear] yang di lemparkan ketiga Malaikat Jatuh itu. Naruto berlari ke pepohonan untuk menyembunyikan diri. Para Malaikat Jatuh itu kini tengah melayang saling membelakangi sambil mengawasi sekeliling mereka.

Naruto kembali mengisi amunisi kedua pistolnya, lalu mengeluarkan dua senjata baru dari tas yang dibawa Isse. Naruto memandang kedua senjata itu sambil memiringkan kepala, tak disangka adiknya memiliki selera yang bagus dalam memilih senjata. Setelah menaruh kedua senjata itu di punggungnya Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah kaleng berwarna biru dan menempelkan kertas yang ditulisi segel di kaleng tersebut, lalu menaruhnya di samping paha. Naruto kembali mengeluarkan FN – nya kemudian keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Jleb!

Jleb!

Jleb!

Ketiga Malaikat Jatuh itu tersenyum kemenangan saat [Light Spear] mereka mengenai Naruto. Untuk seorang manusia yang dapat bertahan selama ini, dia cukup mengesankan. Tapi mereka di buat terkejut dengan mayat Naruto berubah menjadi batang kayu.

Naruto muncul dari atas-belakang mereka lalu mengambil dual Kriss S. V dari punggungnya untuk menembak sayap para Malaikat Jatuh itu. Sambil kesakitan mereka membuat [Light Spear] dan mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah Naruto, kesalahan besar. Naruto mengambil kaleng yang sudah ditempeli segel lalu menarik pemicunya dan melempar kaleng itu kebelakangnya.

Sriiing!

Karena sayap mereka yang terluka dan cahaya menyilaukan yang keluar dari kaleng itu membuat mereka membatalkan serangannya dan mendarat di tanah. Naruto tidak menyianyiakan kesempatan itu, dengan cepat Naruto melesat ke arah mereka bertiga. Naruto lalu memukul ulu hati gadis berambut pirang tadi sehingga mendorong udara keluar dari paru – parunya kemudian dilanjutkan dengan memukul tengkuk gadis itu dengan keras agar kehilangan kesadaran. Naruto melesat ke arah Dohansek sambil menyiapkan sebuah kunai di tangannya. Naruto mencoba untuk menusuk jantung pria itu tapi dapat di tahan oleh tangan kirinya. Naruto lalu melempar kunai itu ke tangan kirinya dan menusuk lengan pria itu, Naruto menahan tusukan [Light Spear] pria itu lalu menendang luka yang berada di lengan kiri pria itu. Pria itu jatuh tertunduk karena rasa sakit yang diterimanya. Tanpa ragu Naruto menendang kepala pria itu dengan keras hinga terlempar.

Wanita berambut ungu itu sadar kalau teman – temannya telah tumbang satu persatu oleh manusia itu. Ia lalu menyiapkan [Light Spear] untuk menusuk Naruto. Seringaian wanita itu tidak dapat di sembunyikan lagi saat dirinya merasakan Naruto yang tengah melesat ke arahnya. Pukulan Naruto dapat di tahan oleh wanita itu, lalu ia meloncat kebelakang agar terhindar dari tusukan [Light Spear] wanita itu.

Wanita itu kembali menajamkan indranya yang lain untuk menemukan keberadaan Naruto. Terdengar samar – samar langkah kaki Naruto. Wanita itu lalu segera melemparkan [Light Spear]nya ke arah jam tiga, arah yang di yakininya sebagai tempat Naruto berada. Dahi wanita itu mengkerut saat ia tidak mendengar suara daging yang tertusuk benda tajam atau pun suara kesakitan dari manusia itu.

Wanita itu tidak melihat sepasang tangan mengendap – ngendap di belakangnya. Dengan cepat tangan itu mendekap mulut Wanita itu sedangkan yang satu lagi mencekik lehernya. Wanita itu meronta – ronta sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan yang mendekapnya tapi sia – sia. Kekuatan dekapan orang itu jauh lebih kuat dari dirinya. Hampir satu menit wanita itu meronta, akhirnya tangan wanita itu terkulai lemah disampingnya pertanda kalau wanita itu telah pingsan.

Naruto menghela nafas mengelus pinggangnya yang di tendang pria tadi. Setelah itu ia mengumpulkan ketiga Malaikat jatuh itu di depannya. Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah gulunngan dan menyegel ketiga Malaikat jatuh itu didalamnya. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja membunuh ketiga Malaikat jatuh itu, tapi setelah mendengar masalah Shinigami dan penglihatan yang di berikan Anenka, Naruto sadar kalau ia memerlukan segala macam bantuan yang bisa ia dapat untuk menghadapi masalah yang akan datang. Lagi pula tidak baik mensia – siakan potensial seseorang.

Naruto tersentak saat dirinya merasakan sebuah aura dari dalam gereja, aura itu bersifat menenangkan hampir mirip seperti senjutsu. Tapi di lihat dari efeknya yang menyembuhkan lecet di tubuhnya akibat terlempar dari jendela tadi, aura ini bukanlah aura senjutsu melainkan aura penyembuhan. Naruto segera bergegas masuk kembali ke dalam gereja itu.

.

.

.

Isse kini tengah menuruni tangga untuk menuju ruang ritual, ia menghela nafas untuk membuang rasa ragu yang sempat hinggap di hatinya. Isse lalu memandang kedepan dan melihat cahaya. Isse berhenti lalu bersembunyi karena di ruangan itu ada sekitar tiga puluh pendeta yang menjaga lorong yang menghubungkan gereja dengan ruang ritual. Isse mendecih, dirinya tidak bisa berhenti disini. Kemudian dia ingat kalau dia itu adalah iblis dan tidak itu saja, dirinya juga Pawn dari keluarga Gremory.

"[Promotion: Queen]"

Isse meringis sesudah membisikan kata itu. Tubuhnya sekarang terasa lebih kuat, tapi ia merasa kalau tubuhnya tidak bisa langsung ke tahap itu. Dirinya tidak tau apa yang akan di hadapinya nanti, jadi dia memilih menjadi Queen agar menjaga – jaga. Isse kembali menghirup udara lalu menghembuskannya, cahaya di mata pemuda itu meredup, ekspresinya sekarang datar yang hanya menampilkan kosentrasi akan pertarungan yang akan terjadi. Isse memasang silencer di pistol yang di berikan kakaknya lalu mengeluarkan belati di tangan kirinya.

Isse berlari ke arah kerumunan pendeta sesat itu, tidak ada teriakan lantang mengirinya. Pendeta itu tak sempat berteriak karena tenggorokannya di sayat Isse. Isse menembakan pistolnya ke pendeta yang sadar ada penyusup, Isse menunduk menghindari sabetan pedang cahaya lalu menembak perut pendeta itu. Isse menopang tubuh pendeta tadi untuk di jadikan pelindung dari tembakan para pendeta.

Isse mengambil pistol pendeta tadi lalu melemparnya ke arah pendeta yang tengah mengisi peluru. Isse menghilang dari pandangan lalu menebas lima pendeta lagi. Isse menunduk saat dirinya di todong pendeta lalu melakukan tendangan sapuan untuk menjatuhkan pendeta tersebut. Isse tanpa ragu menusukan belatinya ke jantung pendeta itu. Meskipun sekarang ia memiliki ketahanan sebagai Rook, tapi pelatihan yang di berikan kakaknya membuat dia menghindar secara reflek. Lebih baik jangan membiarkan musuh memberikan serangan, itulah yang di ajarkan Kakaknya.

Lima belas. Itulah sisa dari semua pendeta yang ada di lorong itu. Isse mengeluarkan pistolnya untuk menembak tiga pendeta yang melesat ke arahnya. Isse menangkis tebasan vertical pedang cahaya dari belakang menggunakan belatinya, lalu menendang pendeta itu dengan kuat.

Wuss!

Boom!

Pendeta itu terlempar dan menghantap dinding lorong dengan keras. Perasaan ragu dan takut mulai muncul di hati para pendeta yang tersisa. Mereka tak menyangka akan di bantai oleh satu orang hanya dengan pistol dan belati. Keringat dingin mulai membanjiri muka mereka saat mereka menatap mata pemuda berambut coklat itu. Isse kembali menghirup udara lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan, disimpannya pistolnya untuk mengeluarkan sebilah belati lagi. Isse memegang kedua belati itu dengan posisi terbalik.

Tidak tahan akan perasaan takut yang menghatui mereka, para pendeta itu mulai melesat ke arah Isse dengan pedang cahaya yang terangkat di atas sambil berteriak lantang. Isse menghisap udara lalu menghilang dari pandangan para pendeta itu. Hanya blur berwarna coklat yang terlihat di lorong itu.

Isse melenguh saat ada perasaan menusuk di dalam tubuhnya, sepertinya promosi ini tidak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi. Isse menelan aspirin untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang di alaminya, tanpa aba – aba lagi Isse menendang pintu ritual itu dengan keras, tidak hanya membuat pintu itu terlempar ke dalam tapi juga melempar para pendeta yang malang berada di dekat pintu tersebut.

"Uwaaa…..!"

Isse tidak mengidahkan sekumpulan pendeta di depannya, matanya terpaku melihat Asia tengah di pasung oleh seorang wanita berambut hitam berpakaian minim yang hanya menutupi bagian sakralnya dan puting dari payudaranya. Wanita itu memandang kaget ke arah Isse yang berada di depan pintu masuk.

Gadis yang di pasung wanita itu mengangkat wajahnya, lalu membuka matanya yang semula tertutup. Iris hijau gadis itu berkaca – kaca saat pemuda berambut coklat itu sampai datang menolongnya. "…. Isse – san…."

Wajah terkejut wanita itu berubah menjadi senyuman menakutkan saat mendengar nama pemuda itu. Ekspresi geli akan kesenangan membuatnya terkikik gembira.

"Wah, wah, wah…" Ucap wanita itu mengalihkan pandangan Isse, wanita itu kembali terkikik geli."…. Apakah ini hari keberuntunganku? Tak kusangka target awalku yang sempat menghilang malah mendatangiku dengan sendirinya." Lanjut wanita itu dengan geli. Setelah memberikan tatapan ke Asia bahwa semua akan baik – baik saja, Isse melesat ke arah para pendeta tadi dengan belati di kedua tangannya.

"Tidak sabaran ya? Hadang dia." Perintah wanita itu kepada para pendeta dengan angkuh. Sementara para pendeta menghadang Isse, wanita itu menyiapkan ritual pengambilan Sacred Gear.

Isse mengayunkan tangannya membuat para pendeta itu terlempar berbagai arah. Salah satu pendeta memegang kakinya di ikuti oleh pendeta lain. Wanita itu melihat kesempatan ini lalu membuat [Light Spear] dan melemparnya ke arah Isse. Isse terpaksa mengeluarkan sayap iblisnya untuk menghidari [Light Spear] itu.

"Isse – san... Iblis?"

Suara itu menghentikan pertarungan Isse dengan para pendeta. Malaikat Jatuh yang memahami situasi ini menyeringai.

"Ara? Kau tidak tau kalau temanmu ini seorang iblis Asia – chan?" Ucap Wanita itu menutup mulutnya, berpura – pura syok. Isse menunduk, ekspresinya tidak terlihat oleh siapa pun. "Kau tau kalian tak akan pernah bisa bersatu kan?" Lanjut wanita itu dengan pandangan mengasihani. Merasa mental pemuda itu jatuh, Wanita itu memberi isyarat pada para pendeta untuk menghabisinya. Para pendeta menerjang ke arah Isse dengan teriakan lantang.

"Kumohon….. pada apapun yang mendiami tubuhku…" Tangan Isse terkepal kuat, wajahnya mengeras, ia menggeram."…. Berikan aku sedikit kekuatan untuk menyelamatkan Asia!" Isse menerjang juga menerjang para pendeta itu. Tiba – tiba tangan kiri Isse bercahaya, setelah cahaya menghilang kini di tangan kiri Isse ada sebuah sarung tangan berwarna merah dengan berlian berwarna hijau di tengahnya.

[Boost!]

Isse tidak mengidahkan tangan kirinya atau pun suara mekanik itu. Dirinya hanya terfokus pada sosok Asia yang tengah menunduk di salib itu.

"Aku tidak peduli jika dia suster atau apalah itu…!" Seru Isse memukul pendeta tepat di mukanya." Karena bagiku Asia adalah orang yang berharga untukku…" Asia mengangkat kepalanya, air mata membasahi iris hijau gadis itu. Isse menangkap pedang cahaya itu menggunakan tangan kirinya lalu ia remas pedang itu sampai hancur berkeping – keeping. Wanita itu memandang Isse yang sekarang dengan syok.

"Meskipun langit berkehendak memisahkan kami…." Isse menganyunkan tangannya membuat sisa para pendeta itu terlempar. Malaikat jatuh itu membuat [Light Spear] dan mulai melemparinya ke arah Isse. Isse menghindari beberapa lalu menepis sisanya. "…. Maka! Akan kuhancurkan kehendak langit itu!" Isse berteriak lantang menangkap [Light Spear] itu dengan tangan kanannya lalu melemparkanya kembali ke Malaikat Jatuh itu.

Isse melompat dengan bantuan sayap iblisnya mengarahkan tinju yang di lapisi Sacred Gear itu ke wajah Malaikat Jatuh itu, kekuatan yang terkandung dalam tinju itu membuat wanita itu terlempar jauh menghantam dinding ruangan ritual. Isse melepaskan Asia dari rantai yang membelenggunya, diraupnya tubuh Asia setelah lepas dari rantai itu. Isse kemudian menurunkan Asia di seberang ruangan, dengan perlahan Isse mendudukan Asia yang tengah menangis sendu, tapi memiliki senyum bahagia di bibirnya.

Belum sempat mereka berkata – kata, sebuah hawa pembunuh dan kembencian yang pekat diarahkan pada mereka dari belakang. Isse memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat Malaikat Jatuh itu memandang murka mereka berdua. Isse berdiri lalu menyembunyikan tubuh Asia dengan tubuhnya.

"Aku Reynare, menolak untuk dikalahkan oleh iblis rendahan sepertimu!" Teriak wanita yang sekarang bernama Reynare. Isse melesat ingin segera mengakhiri pertarungan ini, semua [Light Spear] yang di lemparkan Reynare di tepisnya.

[Boost!]

Reynare kalap saat semua serangannya di tepis oleh Isse, tapi seringai licik tercipta di bibir wanita itu. Reynare lalu membuat dua buah [Light Spear] dan melemparkan yang pertama Ke arah Isse. Isse dengan mudah menangkis lemparan [Light Spear] itu. Tapi [Light Spear] yang kedua bukan di lempar ke arahnya melainkan ke arah Asia.

'…. Jika aku tidak dapat memilikinya…. Maka tidak ada yang bisa!'

Isse melebarkan matanya, pada posisi saat ini ia pasti tidak akan bisa menangkap [Light Spear] itu. Sesaat ia teringat **Dia** , bagaimana **dia** memandangnya dengan tatapan kosong itu. Tanpa pikir panjang Isse lalu meloncat ke jalur lemparan [Light Spear] itu.

Jleb!

"Uhok!"

"Isse – san…..!"

Asia berteriak dengan khawatir dan syok. Reynare yang terkejut melihat aksi Isse kemudian tertawa lepas, tak disangka bahwa rencananya berjalan sangat mulus. Isse mencoba bangkit untuk berdiri tapi gagal. Cahaya merupakan kelemahan alami ras iblis, bahkan meskipun seorang iblis sudah masuk kelas Ultimate masih bisa terbunuh oleh [Light Spear]. Dengan fakta bahwa promosi Isse sudah berakhir, berarti Isse sekarang ini hanya pawn iblis renkarnasi biasa. Untuk melihatnya masih sadar dalam keadaan tertusuk [Light Spear] saja sudah menjadi keajaiban.

Tak bisa berdiri, Isse memilih untuk duduk lalu dikeluarkannya pistol yang di berikan kakaknya tadi. Dengan kondisi seperti itu siapapun pasti tidak akan bisa membidik dengan benar.

Tab!

Isse memandang terkejut Asia yang tengah menstabilkan tangannya dengan tangan Asia sendiri. Raut mata khawatir yang masih basah akibat air mata itu membuat Isse melupakan rasa sakit didadanya. Isse lalu memfokuskan untuk membidik Reynare yang masih tertawa kemenangan.

[Transfer!]

Dor!

Wusssh!

Pistol yang menembakan peluru itu sekarang menembakan laser merah yang langsung menembus kepala Reynare dengan mudah. Reynare pun berubah menjadi bulu – bulu hitam yang berterbangan. Isse tersenyum karena kali ini dirinya berhasil menyelamatkan orang yang berharga baginya. Dia tidak mendengarkan lagi suara Asia yang terus memanggilnya.

Asia terus memanggil Isse agar tetap sadar. Setelah [Light Spear] di dada Isse menghilang Asia dengan sekuat tenaga mencoba menyembuhkan luka Isse. Tapi luka itu tertutup dengan pelan.

"Isse – san! Kumohon, bangunlah!" Pinta Asia sambil menangis menyembuhkan Isse.

"Kumohon! Isse – san…!"

Asia terus menceoba menyembuhkan Isse, tapi pengangan Isse pada pistolnya sudah terlepas.

"Isse – san…..!"

Asia berteriak keras memanggil nama Isse berharap kalau Isse akan bangun dan menjawabnya. Cahaya dari cincin Asia memudar, dan cincin Asia terurai menjadi cahaya yang membentuk tiara di kepala Asia. Asia pun memeluk tubuh kaku Isse.

"Kumohon, Isse – san! Bangunlah!" Pinta Asia sekali lagi. Seluruh ruangan di selimuti cahaya kehijauan dan luka di dada Isse menutup dengan cepat. Asia mendongak saat ada tangan yang mengelus lembut kepalanya. Asia tidak dapat menahan tangisnya lagi saat melihat Isse tengah memandangnya sambil tersenyum kecil, Ia langsung menghambur ke pelukan Isse dan membuat mereka terbaring di atas lantai ruangan itu.

"Syukurlah! Syukurlah…..!"

Isse kembali memposisika dirinya dan Asia menjadi posisi duduk, ia terus menenangkan gadis suster itu yang terus menangis sambil bersyukur berulang kali. Isse mengangkat kepala Asia, di tatapnya lembut iris hijau itu.

"Ayo kita pulang." Isse mengatakan itu sambil mencoba berdiri namun terjatuh kembali. Asia mengangguk kecil lalu membantu Isse berdiri. Mereka pun keluar dari sana saling menopang diri. Mata Isse mengeras, ambisi dan tujuam sudah di temukan pemuda itu. Dirinya bersumpah akan menjadi kuat, sangat kuat untuk melindungi suster di dekapannya dari fraksi Iblis, Malaikat Jatuh, bahkan fraksi Malaikat sekalipun. Pemuda itu mengkin hanya menganggap pemikiran itu sebagai ke – egoisan dirinya, tapi dia tidak sadar kalau dirinya telah membangkitkan salah satu dosa dari tujuh dosa paling mematikan.

.

Mereka berdua telah sampai di altar gereja tersebut. Banyak pendeta sesat tercecer disana – sini. Mereka menengok dan meliha Naruto tengah bersandar di dinding sambil bersidekap. Baru saja mereka ingin menyapa toping ramen itu, ada sebuah keributan di depan pintu gereja. Isse mencoba berdiri di depan Asia untuk melindungi tubuh gadis itu dengan tubuhnya. Namun mereka saat terkejut karena yang muncul dari pintu itu adalah Kiba dan Koneko.

Terpana itulah kata yang dapat mendeskripsikan kondisi mereka berdua setelah menyalsikan para pendeta itu. Mereka yakin jika Isse hanyalah anak SMA biasa. Ya, anak SMA yang bisa beladiri. Tapi melakukan pembantaian terhadap puluhan pendeta dalam satu malam? Kurasa tidak. Tak lama kemudian lingkaran sihir berwarna merah khas keluarga Gremory muncul di dalam gereja itu. Rias memandang sekeliling sambil bersidekap. Akeno menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangan setelah melihat kondisi para pendeta itu.

Asia semakin menyembunyikan tubuhnya di belakang Isse saat melihat mereka, ia melirik untuk melihat Naruto tapi pemuda itu sudah menghilang entah kemana.

"Ara, ara. Dia kohai yang mengejutkan, kan Buchou?" Akeno terkikik saat Isse menggaruk kepalanya malu – malu. Rias masih mengamati suster di belakang Isse, mungkin dia akan melakukannya besok.

"Err…. Terimakasih?" Rias mulai mendekati Isse dan suster itu. Isse secara tidak langsung semakin membuat jarak antara Asia dengan Rias.

"Aku lihat kau telah mengaktifkan Sacred Gearmu." Ucap Rias sambil melirik sarung tangan Isse. Isse berkedip kemudian mengangkat tangan kirinya. Kemudian memandang Rias dengan tatapan memelas.

"Buchou, bisa kita bicarakan ini besok pagi?" Rias ingin protes tapi dia urungkan niatnya saat ia melihat kondisi Isse sekali lagi. Rias mengangguk lalu Akeno mulai membuat lingkaran sihir. " Aku akan membawa Asia kerumahku Buchou." Ucap Isse kepada Rias. Asia memandang Isse khawatir, pasalnya dia sudah hampir mati saat menerima [Light Spear] Reynare tadi. Isse menyakinkan Rias dan juga Asia kalau dia tidak apa – apa.

"Baiklah, Akeno kita pergi." Dengan cahaya merah yang muncul di kaki mereka, anggota klub ilmu gaib menghilang.

.

.

.

Terlihat di duah buah sosok melompati gedung – gedung pencakar langit di Kota Kuoh. Jika di lihat dari dekat dua sosok itu saling mengejar, lebih tepatnya sosok yang memakai pakaian jubah hitam dengan kamuflase coklat itu yang dikejar. Sesaat sosok berjubah hitam itu melewati cahaya yang menampakkan bahwa sosok itu merupakan pemuda berambut putih.

Pemuda itu bernama Shin Kazumiya, seorang Shinobi Takigakure yang di kontrak oleh sosok misterius untuk membunuh seseorang. Shin merupakan shinobi sensor dan kemampuan menyamar yang sangat handal. Dia terbunuh saat perang dunia shinobi ketiga. Pemuda itu berhenti sebentar lalu bersembunyi, ia melirik keluar untuk melihat sosok yang di kejarnya sudah berlalu. Pemuda itu menghela nafas, dirinya tidak tau jika dia akan menghadapi **nya** saat _marah_. Lagi pula Shin lah otak dari penculikan Asia Argento.

Shin keluar lalu mengambil ancang – ancang untuk melompati gedung.

Greb!

Tapi ada seseorang yang memegang kakinya lalu membanting dirinya, Shin mengerang saat udara dari paru – parunya dipaksa keluar. Belum sempat mengeluarkan sumpah serapah, Shin berteriak kesakitan saat tongkat hitam runcing menembus tangan kirinya. Shin menatap wajah orang itu, tiga kumis kucing di masing – masing pipi, rambut putih berantakan, mata biru yang kelam.

"Tunggu! Kau harus tau alasannya!" Seru Shin cepat saat orang itu mengeluarkan tongkat hitam lagi. Orang itu terhenti kemudian menatap Shin tanpa ekspresi.

"Apapun alasannya. Kau telah menyakiti keluargaku…." Shin berkeringat dingin mendengar nada orang itu. "…. Rasakanlah kemarahanku." Orang itu lalu menancapkan tongkat tersebut tepat di dahi Shin. Pemuda itu berjalan meninggalkan mayat Shin yang berubah menjadi debu, saat cahaya meneranginya, terlihatlah Naruto dengan ekspresi datar memandang bulan.

"Jadi seperti ini maumu? Tapi…." Tanya Naruto entah pada siapa. "…. Akan kubunuh kau. Jika memaksa mereka bertarung denganku." Janji Naruto sambil menggemgam tanganya.

.

.

.

Di sebuah tempat yang tidak diketahui dan tidak dimengerti duduklah Anenka, sang dewi takdir tengah memandang papan permainan di depannya dengan antusias. Dewi itu terkikik sesaat lalu mengadahakan kepalanya untuk melihat langit dan laut yang menyatu di atasnya.

"Ara, itu tadi gerakan yang bagus Naruto – kun." Anenka lalu memindahkan pawn keluar dari papan itu. Sebenarnya papan itu bukanlah papan catur karena terdapat bidak dari shogi, bahkan bidak dari dam haji. Anenka menyeringai setelah melihat susunan semua bidak dari papan permainan tersebut.

"Jadi…."

.

.

.

.

"….. Giliran siapa lagi?"

.

.

.

.

Bersambung.

Itulah pertarungan dari Isse dan Naruto. Semoga tidak mengecewakan. Dari pertarungan itu akhirnya Isse mendapat Sacred Gear – nya dan Naruto juga memperlihatkan kemampuan berpindah tempat.

Dan tiara di kepala Asia? Mungkinkan Balance Breaker Twilight Healing?!

Soal Isse yang memilih menjadi Queen, itu dikarenakan bidak itulah yang paling seimbang dari yang lain. Jika Isse memilih Rook kemudian ada musuh yang lebih cepat darinya, Isse hanya akan menjadi bulan – bulanan. Begitu juga Knight, kelemahan Knight adalah kakinya. Jika kaki Isse terkena goresan [Light Spear] maka habislah sudah.

Oh, satu lagi. Untuk kelakuan Rias jangan marah, Dia itu iblis murni. Kalian tau bagaimana Iblis itu pada dasarnya kan? Aku disini hanya mencocokan sifat Rias dengan iblis pada dasarnya, memang iblis yang sangat menyanyangi pelayannya. Tapi tidak mengubah fakta kalau dia itu Iblis. Dan rencana Rias, kalian pasti sudah dapat menebaknnya.

Oh iya aku rasa gak enak kalau kalian memanggilku Author ataupun Thor. Jadi perkenalkan nama gue Topan, tapi kalian bisa memanggil gue Ryan.

Baiklah untuk Review.

Ahmadbima27: Untuk itu memang lah mengejutkan, untuk seorang dewa meminta tolong pada seseorang hal yang di minta pastilah sangat penting atau personal. Tapi hal yang diminta oleh Shinigami tidak akan terlihat sampai berakhirnya Riser Arc. Ini sudah lanjut.

Kitsune857: Ya alur Isse berdasarkan dari LN – nya. Tapi tentu saja jika sama, ceritanya tidak akan menarik kan? Akan saya lanjutkan.

Takiyatamao200: Ini udah lanjut. Semoga fightnya tidak mengecewakan.

Z irawan3: Bagaimana apa sudah jelas tentang hubungan Isse dan Naruto? Dan ini sudah lanjut.

Sandysantanu87: kalau Chap 5 memang tidak panjang, karena aku ingin membuat asal muasal dari fight chap 6. Yah semoga saja semakin menarik.

Samsul. Hutamara: Wih cepet banget masuknya. Gue aja baru senin depan masuknya. Ini udah lanjut.

Ryoko: Permintaan anda itu sebenarnya sebuah tantangan bagi saya. Dan saya terima tantangan itu. Semoga anda menikmatinya.

Satria75: Terimakasih. Charlote D. Stensel sebenarnya merupakan Charlote Dunois dari Is (Infinite Stratos). Saya hanya menambahkan stensel untuk misteri Charlote. Kalau Naruto ya dari anime Naruto lah. Kalau soal Naruto berbohong, dia tidak mau ada manusia yang tau kalau dirinya, seperti yang dikatakan Ryoko aka abadi.

Ya segitu aja, terimakasih sudah mau membaca.

Quote hari ini

" _Ketika orang – orang menari, menarilah."_


	7. Chapter 7

Mister Naruto

By : 12 senpai 12

Disclaimer : Saya tidak memiliki apapun dari fict ini

Summary : Dia sudah lelah akan keberadaannya, segala cara telah dia lakukan untuk mendapatkan rasa damai itu. Tapi semuanya gagal, sekarang dia datang membawanya ke dunia baru dan bertemu mereka. Saat itu dia sadar bahwa akhir dari dunia itu adalah akhir darinya, tapi bagaimana dengan mereka?

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, dan lain – lain, chara death (perhatian tokoh dalam fic ini dapat berubah wataknya seiring dengan kejadian yang dialami tokoh)

Pairing : issei x harem, Naruto x ?

….

Naruto kini tengah berdiri di padang rumput yang luas, hanya padang rumput dan langit biru sejauh mata memandang. Naruto menutup matanya menikmati perasaan itu, perasaan yang selama ini dia cari. Meskipun dirinya bingung dimana dia sekarang, dia lebih memilih menikmati perasaan itu lebih dari apapun.

Naruto membuka matanya melihat ke cakrawala. Matanya menyipit melihat sebuah sosok di ujung sana. Naruto dengan perlahan mendekati sosok itu, sosok itu terkikik dan mulai berlari meninggalkan Naruto.

Dengan masih penasaran Naruto mengejar sosok wanita itu. Seakan berjam – jam ia mengejar sosok itu akhirnya sosok itu berhenti dan menunggu di bawah sebuah pohon. Naruto memandang sekeliling dan memastikan kalau pohon itu adalah satu – satunya pohon yang ada di padang rumput ini.

Naruto merasakan perasaan yang berbeda, perasaan yang seakan menerimanya, menyambutnya pulang. Entah kenapa Naruto memandang wanita itu dengan senyum lembut. Wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya mengundang Naruto. Dengan perlahan Naruto mendekati perempuan itu, angin yang berhembus membelai mereka berdua dan menerbangkan daun di pohon itu.

Naruto menutup matanya saat daun pohon itu mengenai matanya. Saat ia membuka mata, langit – langit berwarna putih lah yang menyambut penglihatannya. Naruto bangun mengusap mukanya dengan tangan lalu mendesah.

'…. Apa itu tadi?' Entah kenapa ada rasa rindu dan penyesalan masuk ke hatinya. ' Mimpi kah? Bukan... itu ingatan.' Naruto bangun dan mulai melakukan ritual paginya. Tapi didalam hatinya sebuah bisikan itu masih terdengar, meskipun dirinya menghiraukan bisikan itu.

" _Apapun yang terjadi, kami akan selalu menunggumu."_

.

.

.

Naruto turun dari lantai atas lalu ke kamar mandi. Setelah itu dia keluar dan menuju lemari. Naruto lalu menuju gudang, kemudian ke dapur lagi. Dirinya mendesah sambil mencoba mencari sesuatu di kantongnya.

"Kira – kira, di mana kutaruh dompetku ya?" Naruto kembali menghela nafas lalu membuat sarapan untuk mereka semua. Ya mereka, karena Asia sudah di putuskan akan tinggal dirumah ini. "Sebaiknya aku membawa bento hari ini." Ucap Naruto di tengah acara masaknya.

Naruto melihat jam yang ada ditangannya lalu menaruh memo di atas meja makan. Dirinya menghitung mundur, lima, empat, tiga, dua, dan suara benda jatuh dengan keras di dengar dari kamar atas. Naruto mengangguk senang melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu dan segera berangkat.

.

.

.

Rias Gremory. Apa yang ada dipikiranmu setelah mendengar nama itu? Seorang gadis berambut merah yang seksi? Atau seorang iblis bangsawan yang cantik? Atau seorang gadis remaja biasa?. Gadis itu menghela nafas, sudah sering kali dai melakukan itu. Jika di bilang dia gadis yang seksi, ia tidak malu akan tubuhnya. Jika dibilang iblis bangsawan yang cantik, dia akan mengucapkan terimakasih dengan elegan. Ya, sebiasa – biasanya seorang gadis remaja yang memiliki seorang siscon sebagai kakak dan pelayan yang bukan manusia.

Bicara tentang pelayan, Rias menghela nafas. Dirinya masing bimbang akan rencana yang akan di lakukan nanti. Dilihat dari satu sisi rencana ini memang sangat menguntungkan kedua pihak. Tapi jika pelaksanaannya terjadi kesalahan kecil saja dapat berubah menjadi bumerang bagi Rias. Rias mengetukkan jarinya di meja sebagai kegiatan menghilangkan kebosanan. Kali ini Rias sudah berada di dalam kelas menunggu Mr. Colbert untuk datang, ini merupakan hal yang tidak biasa untuk beliau datang selambat ini. Lonceng pelajaran pertama sudah di mulai lima belas menit yang lalu.

Srekk!

Rias dan seluruh murid di kelas itu mengangkat kepalanya melihat pintu yang dibuka. Mereka memperhatikan sosok pemuda yang kemudian menuliskan namanya di papan tulis.

"Ohayou gozaimasu Minna – san!" Pemuda menyapa mereka dengan semangat. Para murid termasuk Rias menjawab sapaan itu secara reflek. Pemuda itu kemudian mengangguk dan tersenyum mendengar jawaban para murid, ia lalu menunjuk nama yang ada dibelakangnya. "Perkenalkan, nama saya Naruto Uzumaki. Saya akan menjadi guru kalian selama sisa waktu kalian di sekolah ini menggantikan Mr. Colbert yang pensiun. Kalian bisa memanggil saya Naruto – sensei atau Uzumaki – sensei, itu semua terserah kalian. Jadi ada pertanyaan?"

Semua murid memandang Naruto dengan intens. Keringat dingin mulai keluar saat seluruh kelas memandangnya begitu. Naruto terhenyak saat seluruh kelas mengangkat tangannya. Rias masih memandang Naruto yang makin berkeringat dingin. Entah kenapa dirinya merasa familiar dengan nama itu.

Tunggu….

… Apa tadi dia bilang Uzumaki?

.

.

.

Naruto sekarang tengah membereskan mejanya, para murid sudah keluar saat bel istirahat berbunyi. Dirinya terkekeh saat seluruh murid memandangnya tak percaya kalau dirinya merupakan kakak dari Isse Uzumaki. Naruto kembali terkekeh dan sedikit sweatdrop saat para murid memasang wajah lega mendengar kalau dirinya hanya kakak angkat dari Isse.

Naruto berdiri dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya keruang guru untuk menikmati waktu istirahat ini. Pertanyaan yang di lontarkan para siswa benar – benar sangat beragam. Dari hobi, kesukaan, ke - tidaksukaan, bahkan sampai menanyakan berapa kali dia sudah menstrubasi.

…

…

…

Tidak…

Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Semoga saja dirinya bisa mengajarkan kepada siswa kelas ini batas tipis antara siang dan malam. Naruto menatap keluar jendela memperhatikan para siswa melakukan aktivitasnya. Yah, jika para siswa itu menyukai malam, dirinya tak berhak menghentikan mereka. Naruto kembali menatap surat kabar yang dibawanya tadi , pikirannya kembali melayang akan pembicaraannya tadi malam dengan Ms. Eight.

 _Flashback_

 _Naruto kini tengah duduk di kedainya sambil memegang sebuah dokumen. Didepannya Charlote tengah menuangkan minuman dari sebuah botol. Asia dan Isse sudah tertidur karena kelelahan. Naruto meletakan dokumen itu lalu menghela nafas, ia angkat botol tersebut lalu membaca kemasannya._

" _Bukannya aku memintamu membawa air…"Naruto meletakan botol itu kemudian memandang wajah polos Charlote. "….. Lalu kenapa kau bawa vodka?" Charlote tersenyum kemudian menjangkau botol vodka itu dan menuangkan isinya ke dua buah gelas, satu di berikan ke Naruto._

" _Vodka berarti air dalam bahasa Rusia." Ucap enteng Charlote, ia terkekeh saat melihat ekspresi Naruto yang menandang datar dirinya. Charlote kembali menenggak vodkanya." Kenapa tidak minum?" Naruto menghela nafas._

" _Tidak. Terimakasih." Naruto menggeleng menolak permintaan Charlote. "Apakah ada kesulitan saat mengambil sampel itu?" Tanya Naruto kembali membaca dokumen hasil lab yang di berikan Charlote._

" _Tidak ada yang berarti. Tapi…." Charlote menaruh gelasnya kemudian menatap serius Naruto yang kini memusatkan perhatiannya ke Ms. Eight." Hipotesamu benar. Saat aku ingin pulang dari fasilitas yang kususupi. Aku bertemu seekor Hell Hound. Tentu saja bisa kutangani dengan mudah. Namun disinilah keanehannya, saat aku menghancurkan kepala Hell Hound itu, kepala anjing itu dengan cepat beregenerasi. Yang jadi masalah adalah kepala itu dilengkapi semacam sisik yang sangat kuat hingga mampu memantulkan semua peluru yang kutembakkan." Jelas Charlote kemudian kembali menenggak vodkanya._

" _Jadi dia bisa beradaptasi atas masalah yang dihadapinya…." Naruto mengurut keningnya. Tak disangka Simmon memiliki ide segila ini untuk menyuntikan virus itu ke mahkluk supranatural. Naruto menghela nafas lalu kembali memandang Charlote yang gelisah." Itu belum semuanya kan?" Charlote mengangguk ragu – ragu. Naruto kembali menghela nafas._

" _Ya, mereka juga kehilangan kemampuan menggunakan sihir." Wajah Naruto sedikit lega mendengar jawaban itu. Tapi tidak lama." Tapi mereka benar – benar kebal terhadap serangan sihir." Naruto berhenti begitu juga Charlote. Wajah mereka berdua meringis. Naruto meremas dokumen yang dipegangnya._

 _Di dunia supranatural kekuatan sihir hampir menjadi segalanya. Bahkan jika dalam suatu keluarga ada yang tidak bisa menggunakan kemampuan sihir tertentu, maka anggota keluarga itu akan di buang dan tidak di anggap lagi. Tapi jika ada mahkluk yang benar – benar kebal terhadap sihir, maka sudah di pastikan keberadaan mahkluk supranatural akan terancam. Dan mahkluk seperti berada di tangan Simmons. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya._

" _Charlote." Panggil Naruto yang berdiri lalu membelakangi wanita pirang itu. " Kau jangan kemana – mana malam ini." Perintah Naruto tegas. Charlote memandang pemuda itu, bukan sebagai Naruto Uzumaki melainkan sebagai Mr. Nine, sosok yang sangat di takuti dan di kenal diseluruh dunia._

" _Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Charlote dengan nada sedikit main – main. Charlote memainkan gelas yang di pegangnya sambil memandang lelaki itu dengan tatapan menarik._

" _Kita akan berburu."_

 _End Flashback_

Naruto kini sudah dalam perjalanan menuju 3 – A untuk mengajar. Dia punya jadwal mengajar dua kali di kelas itu. Para siswa atau siswi menyapanya sambil menutup mulut, terkadang ada kikikan yang keluar dari para mulut siswa atau pun siswi. Dirinya tidak ambil pusing akan hal itu. Naruto membuka pintu kelas lalu masuk.

"Riritsu, rei."

Naruto kemudian duduk lalu mulai mengabsen para murid, mata Naruto menangkap dua buah nama yang tidak berada di kelas.

" Ada yang tau kenapa Himejima – kun dan Gremory – kun absen?" Tanya Naruto ke seluruh kelas. Seorang siswi berdiri kemudian berjalan mendekati Naruto. Naruto memandang siswi itu dengan tatapan menarik. Siswi itu mempunyai potongan rambut tipe bob berwarna hitam dan memakai kacamata untuk melindungi matanya yang berwarna ungu. Dia adalah ketua Osis sekolah ini yang bernama Sona Sitri. Sona menaruh sebuah surat di atas meja Naruto kemudian menaikkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Himejima – san dan Gremory – san ada kegiatan klub sensei. Dan ini adalah surat izin mereka." Ucap Sona tenang dan memandang Naruto datar. Naruto menatap siswi didepannya dengan tatapan tertarik. Naruto membuka surat itu lalu mengangguk – angguk dan bergumam saat membacanya.

"Hmm, jadi begitu." Ucap Naruto melipat kembali surat itu. " Untuk diberikan surat izin langsung oleh ketua Osis. Mereka pasti memiliki hubungan yang dekat denganmu kan?" Tanya Naruto pelan yang hanya di dengar oleh Sona. Bahu Sona sempat menengang namun kembali rileks. Sona menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Itu tidak benar sensei. Saya hanya melakukan tugas saya sebagai ketua Osis." Ucap Sona datar, ada nada bangga tersirat di katanya. Ujung bibir Naruto sedikit terangkat. '….. Nona ini bisa berakting.' Batin Naruto. Ingin bermain lebih lama lagi, Naruto memasang wajah terkejut." Lagi pula kami merupakan teman akrab sensei." Naruto menarik nafas cepat mendengar itu, sedangkan Sona menyembunyikan senyuman kemenangannya.

"Kalau begitu maafkan sensei sudah salah sangka. Kau bisa duduk Sitri – kun dan terimakasih." Ucap Naruto dengan wajah bersalah. Sona mengangguk dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat duduknya.

"Baiklah!" Seru Naruto membangunkan beberapa siswi yang mulai mengantuk. " Mari kita mulai pelajaran kali ini." Ucap Naruto kemudian membuka sebuah buku. Sona memandang Naruto sebentar kemudian di alihkannya ke arah jendela. Meskipun tau kalau sahabatnya bisa menjaga diri, tapi dari apa yang di bicarakan mereka tadi membuatnya khawatir. Seorang siswa SMA yang di kenal dengan kemesumannya dapat membantai puluhan pendeta tanpa ada rasa bersalah, itu merupakan kabar yang membuat merinding. Sona menghela nafas, semoga temannya tidak membangunkan monster yang tertidur.

'Semoga kau memilih pilihan yang bijak Rias.'

.

.

.

Di sebuah kedai milik seorang yang telah berubah dari Chef menjadi seorang guru terlihat seorang gadis manis berambut pirang mengenakan apron tengah membersihkan meja. Setelah insiden di gereja semalam Asia disambut hangat oleh Charlote dan Naruto. Mengetahui apa yang sudah mereka lalui, Naruto memaksa mereka membersihkan diri dan segera tidur untuk istirahat.

Naruto dan Isse sudah berbaik hati memperbolehkan dia tinggal disini. Jadi hanya ini yang bisa dia lakukan untuk membalas mereka berdua. Kini hanya ada dia sendiri di kedai itu, Naruto pergi berkerja, sedangkan Charlote pergi entah kemana, dan Isse…. Entah kenapa dirinya terbayang pemuda berambut coklat itu. Dirinya masih ingat pemuda itu dengan setengah sadar memaksanya tidur bersama, bagaimana dirinya semakin merapatkan tubuhnya di dekapan pemuda itu. Asia menggemgam erat kain yang digunakannya untuk mengelap meja itu. Pipinya memanas, Oh Tuhan apa ini?... Perasaan ini membuat hatinya berdegup kencang, sama persis saat Isse dengan gagah berani menantang para pendeta itu dan Reynare – sama. Tapi dirinya menyukai perasaan ini.

Tring~ Tring~

Lamunan Asia berakhir saat bel di kedai itu berbunyi. Charlote tadi sudah memesan kalau kedai Naruto ini tidak akan buka. Saat dirinya menanyakan kenapa, Charlote hanya tersenyum lalu mengelus kepalanya pelan.

"Maaf. Kedai ini masih tutup." Asia menoleh dan memandang terkejut sosok yang kini sudah duduk di meja yang di bersihkannya. "Anda….. Orang yang dipanggil Buchou oleh Isse – san." Gumam Asia. Rias sosok itu tersenyum ramah ke Asia.

"Ah itu benar. Perkenalkan namaku Rias Gremory. Atasan dari Isse." Ujar Rias mengulurkan tangan.

"Ah! Uhm… Asia Argento." Ucap Asia malu – malu dan gugup lalu menjabat tangan Rias. Melepas tanganya Rias menopang dagunya menggunakan tangannya di atas meja.

"Tak perlu tegang seperti itu. Aku hanya seorang atasan yang mengawasi bawahanya saja." Ucap Rias mencoba menenangkan suster pirang itu. "Jadi bagaimana Isse menurutmu?" Tanya Rias asal. Asia tersentak kemudian menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

"Umm… Isse – san adalah orang yang baik begitu juga Naruto – san dan Charlote – san, mereka telah mau menolongku."Ucap Asia tersenyum lembut terutama kepada mengingat pemuda berambut coklat itu. Rias mengangguk kepalanya puas. " Ini merupakan sebuah berkah dari – Nya." Lanjut Asia. Gadis berambut merah itu harus menekan nafsu iblisnya saat mendengar perkataan Asia tadi. Jika hanya seorang suster yang taat, hal ini sangat tidak mungkin dilakukan. Tapi setelah mendengar perkataan gadis pirang di depannya. Rias mengeluarkan senyuman yang sangat cerah untuk menutupi ujung bibirnya yang mulai membentuk seringaian licik.

"Ne, Asia – chan." Panggil Rias masih dengan senyumannya.

"Ya?" Tanya Asia sedikit bingung dengan senyuman atasan Isse.

"Bisa kita berbicara sebentar?"

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan dengan sebuah singgasana terdapat seorang lelaki yang berumur ratusan bahkan ribuan tahun namun masih memiliki fisik sekitar tiga puluhan. Lelaki itu berambut putih mengenakan baju bangsawan yang dapat digunakan untuk bertarung. Lelaki itu tengah memandang bosan kedepan. Menggunakan tangannya untuk menopang dagunya lelaki itu kembali memikirkan tentang pemuda itu.

Blaar!

Lelaki di singasana itu melompat dan mengeluarkan sayap iblisnya saat ada sebuah proyektil melesat ke arah singgasananya. Lelaki itu memandang terkejut sosok yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di puing – puing singgasananya. Lelaki itu menoleh saat mendengar suara derap kaki yang banyak dari arah pintu.

Lelaki itu memandang bingung mahkluk yang berbaris di depan pintu itu kemudian membuka jalan untuk sesuatu. Mahkluk itu memakai pakaian bewarna merah gelap dengan hitam dan sebuah helm yang digunakan untuk melindungi diri dari gas beracun, mereka juga membawa berbagai macam senjata otomatis. Lelaki itu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah derap kaki yang berat, ia melihat mahkluk yang besar berotot tangan kanannya terbuat dari besi yang membentuk cakar.

Dari belakang mahkluk itu keluar seorang pria yang BENAR – BENAR berusia di tengah tiga puluhan. Pria itu mempunyai rambut pirang pucat hampir coklat dengan mata yang berwarna coklat dan kumis diwajahnya. Pria itu mengenakan jas dan celana berwarna abu – abu serta kaos berwarna putih sebagai dalamannya.

"Istana yang bagus yang kau punya disini Rivezim."

Ucap pria itu sambil menengok sekeliling. Oh Rivezim tau kalau pria di depannya hanya manusia biasa. Tapi, Rivezim melihat sosok yang tak sadarkan diri yang mengenakan baju zirah berwarna merah di singgasanannya.

"Siapa dan mau apa kau?" Tanya Rivezim mulus tanpa bergetar. Pria itu terkekeh dengan angkuh.

"Ah, perkenalkan namaku Derek C. Simmons. Untuk membuatnya cepat….. Aku ingin membuat persekutuan denganmu." Lanjutnya. Rivezim langsung tertawa mendengar hal itu. Para bawahan Simmons mengangkat senjatanya untuk menembak jatuh Rivezim. Tapi dengan sekali hentakan tangan Simmons menghentikan mereka.

"Nfufufufufuahahaha….! Lucu sekali!" Simmons hanya tersenyum santai mendengar tawaan cemoh dari Rivezim. " Menurutmu kenapa Iblis super sepertiku mau berkerjama dengan manusia sepertimu?" Ekspresi wajah Rivezim tidak berubah, masih angkuh dan sombong tapi tatapannya berubah dingin. Simmons terkekeh sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Rivezim, Rivezim. Kita berdua memiliki ambisi. Aku tau itu, tapi kau sadar bukan? Bagaimana orang itu akan menjadi penghalang bukan?" Walaupun ekspresi Rivezim masih sama, tapi di dalam hati dia menggeram. Oh bagaimana dia bisa lupa pria itu membuat seluruh rencananya berada di belakan jadwal. Dirinya pun masih tidak mau mengakui kalau hanya dengan keburuntunganlah dia bisa selamat dari pemuda itu. "Lagipula dua kepala lebih baik dari satu kan?" Rivezim turun kemudian kembali tertawa aneh. Di dekatinya Simmons.

"Bahkan ambisi untuk menghancurkan dunia?" Tanya Rivezim sembari mendekati Simmons. Simmons mengangkat bahu.

"Tidak masalah. Aku sendiri juga punya ambisi yang lebih gila." Jawab Simmons dengan tenang.

"Nfufufufufu. Aku suka sekali sifatmu." Ucap Rivezim dengan gembira. Simmons mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut oleh Rivezim." Kalau begitu…."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"….. Selamat datang di Qlippoth."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung.

Yup itu dia chapter 7. Maaf saya membuat chap kali ini cukup pendeka karena…. Yah… kalian tau lah kesibukan dunia nyata. Dan saya dengan mohon maaf sebesar – besarnya sedalam – dalamnya mengatakan kalau kecepatan update fic ini terhambat. Karena pada besok 3 agustus saya harus mengikuti prakerin selama 4 bulan.

Tenang, jangan ngasah golok. Fic ini hanya terhambat up nya bukan berarti saya hiatus.

Seperti yang kalian tebak Naruto menjadi guru di Kuoh Akademi dan wali kelas 3 – A. Ada juga sosok wanita misterius di kenangan Naruto. Kira – kira siapa dia?

Dan untuk Rias, kalian lihat sendiri bukan kalau ada yang membebani Rias sehingga memaksanya melakukan itu.

Dan Simmons dan Rivezim berkerja sama! Kira – kira apa tujuan Simmon untuk membuat kerja sama dengan Rivezim? Dan kalian pasti tau siapa sosok tak sadarkan diri berjirah merah di puing – puing singgasana Rivezim kan?

Yap sekarang menuju Review

Namikaze Rejha: Maafkan aku Rejha dengan Rias sangat presisten. Aku rasa aku tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu. Tapi semua sudah ada di alur, jadi ya maaf ya.

Dhika: Yosh ini sudah lanjut. Terimakasih udah review.

RyoRamantara617: Wah sudah punya akun rupanya. Bagus, bagus. Jadi masih kurang ya dramanya. Huft baiklah saya akan tingkatkan lagi dramanya. Dan untuk yang terakhir saya L dan berumur 16 tahun. Terimakasih udah review.

hyoudousorayasha: Kalau pair Naruto masih bebas. Kalian bisa menyarankan chara apapun untuk pair Naruto. Tapi buat alasan yang menarik kenapa kalian memilih chara itu ya. Dan terimakasih udah review.

samsul. hutamara: Salam kenal juga sam! thanks ya udah review.

Zaldy844: wah terimakasih. Ini udah lanjut.

Name esd: Ini udah lanjut.

nine fox of darkness: Ini udah lanjut.

Z irawan: ye bilang aja malas lu. Begitu kah, tak disangka bisa membingungkan. Lah bukannya sudah saya kasih tau, tapi akan saya segarkan ingatan anda. Salah satu kekuatan shinobi Naruto adalah Academy Trinity. Makanya bacanya yang teliti.

yup itu sudah semua, saya harap kalian mau meninggalkan kritik atau saran agar saya dapat menjadi lebih baik

Quote hari ini.

 _" Kecantikan bunga mawar tidak terletak saat mekar."_


	8. Chapter 8

Mister Naruto

By : 12 senpai 12

Disclaimer : Saya tidak memiliki apapun dari fict ini

Summary : Dia sudah lelah akan keberadaannya, segala cara telah dia lakukan untuk mendapatkan rasa damai itu. Tapi semuanya gagal, sekarang dia datang membawanya ke dunia baru dan bertemu mereka. Saat itu dia sadar bahwa akhir dari dunia itu adalah akhir darinya, tapi bagaimana dengan mereka?

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, dan lain – lain, chara death (perhatian tokoh dalam fic ini dapat berubah wataknya seiring dengan kejadian yang dialami tokoh)

Pairing : issei x harem, Naruto x ?

….

Setelah penyelamatan Asia, Isse segera di panggil ke ruang penelitian ilmu gaib. Sebenarnya Isse sudah menyiapkan mental untuk hukuman yang akan di diterimanya. Namun dirinya tak pernah menyangka akan seperti ini.

"Ara Isse – kun jangan bengong aja, cepat bersihkan."

Sekarang Isse dengan Akeno sedang membersihkan perpustakaan yang ada di dalam klub itu. Bagaimana sebuah klub memiliki perpustakaan sendiri masih menjadi misteri bagi Isse. Yah untuk sebagian orang ini mungkin bukan sebauh hukuman karena dapat satu ruangan dengan salah satu primadona sekolah ini. Tapi dirinya jadi merasa bersalah karena melibatkan Akeno dalam hukuman ini.

"Maaf Akeno – senpai. Gara – gara aku senpai jadi begini." Akeno tersenyum sambil mengibaskan tanganya.

"Tidak masalah. Lagipula aku ingin bisa lebih dekat lagi dengan Kohaiku yang satu ini."

"Ah…. Terimakasih?" Akeno hanya menjawab dengan kikikan khasnya dan melanjutkan kegiatannya membersihkan perpustakaan itu. Mereka mebersihkan dalam diam kalut dengan pikiran masing – masing.

"Aku harap kau maklum dengan sifat Buchou yang seperti itu." Ucap Akeni tiba – tiba mengagetkan Isse yang kemudian berhenti dan memandang senpainya itu.

"Buchou merupakan penerus dari klan ternama di dunia bawah. Semua aksinya selalu di awasi oleh public. Karena tekanan itu yang membuat Buchou bertingkah seperti itu." Isse terdiam kembali teringat kata – kata Rias yang mengatakan kalau tindakannya mempengaruhi klan Gremory secara keseluruhan. Sekarang dia merasa seperti seorang bajingan di hadapan Buchou. Mungkin dia nanti akan meminta maaf lagi kepada Buchou.

"Beban yang di pikul orang – orang terkenal." Akeno mengangguk akan gumaman Isse. Mengangkat tiga buah buku, Isse memberikan buku – buku itu ke Akeno untuk di taruh di rak sesuai abjadnya.

.

"Yosh! Sudah selesai."

Sekarang mereka tengah duduk di meja yang ada di perpustakaan itu. Sebenarnya selain membersihkan tempat ini, Akeno disuruh Rias untuk memberikan informasi tentang Sacred Gear Isse sekaligus mengajarinya Sihir.

"Ini adalah koleksi informasi tentang Sacred Gear yang dikumpulkan oleh keluarga Buchou." Ucap Akeno menunjuk buku itu lalu duduk disamping Isse. "Tunggu apa lagi, bacalah." Isse mengangguk kemudian membuka buku itu dengan hati – hati.

Menurut buku itu, Sacred Gear yang ada ditangannya bernama Boosted Gear, salah satu dari ketiga belas Longinus yang didiami salah satu dari dua Naga Surgawi dan memiliki potensi untuk membunuh Tuhan. Sacred Gear yang dapat menggandakan kekuatan pemakainya selama sepuluh detik. Selama sejarah, Boosted Gear berwujud sarung tangan berwarna merah dengan permata berwarna hijau di tengahnya. Sacred Gear ini memiliki dua tahapan yang pertama Balance Breaker. Tahapan ini dapat dicapai dengan latihan fisik yang keras. Tahapan ini memberikan semacam jirah ke penggunanya. Sedangkan tahap kedua adalah Jugernout Drive. Dikatakan tahap ini merupakan tahap terlarang karena dapat mengurangi masa hidup penggunanya. Tahap ini dapat digunakan dengan sebuah mantra.

Dahi Isse mengkerut saat kembali membaca halaman buku itu. Tidak ada catatan lain selain kedua tahapan itu dan keterangan bahwa Sacred Gear miliknya didiami oleh seekor naga dan dapat membunuh Tuhan. Isse menghela nafas kemudian memberikan buku itu ke Akeno.

"Ada apa Isse – kun? Sudah menemukan yang kau cari?" Tanya Akeno kemudian membuka kembali halaman tentang Sacred Gear Isse. Isse kembali menghela nafas kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Sudah senpai. Tapi….. Bagaimana caraku bertemu Naga itu?" Tanya Isse pelan. Akeno memusatkan perhatiannya kearah Isse lalu memasang pose berpikir yang imut. Sayang Isse tidak melihatnya.

"Menurut buku ini, Sacred Gearmu memang memiliki jiwa naga…." Akeno terdiam sesaat lalu menjentikan jarinya." Bagaimana dengan meditasi?" Isse berkedip atas saran itu.

"Meditasi? Baiklah akan ku coba." Akeno mengangguk dan memperhatikan Isse yang tengah duduk bersila dan menutup mata. Queen dari Gremory itu berdiri kemudian kembali dengan nampan yang berisi seteko teh dengan dua buah gelas.

Isse membuka matanya untuk melihat semacam gunung yang mengelilinginya. Dahi Isse mengkerut saat gunung itu memiliki kepadatan tanah yang aneh. Saat sampai di puncak Isse sweatdrop melihat sekelilingnya.

"Untuk berpikir aku punya pemikiran seperti ini hahh….."

Rupanya yang dinaiki oleh Isse itu adalah oppai raksasa, dia mengetahuinya dengan melihat puting yang ada disampingnya. Sebuah majalah porno terbang melewati Isse seperti burung. Menggelengkan kepala, Isse kembali memejamkan matanya sambil kosentrasi kearah Sacred Gear di tangan kirinya.

Saat Isse membuka mata, Isse sekarang berada di sebuah ruangan gelap yang luas. Isse menatap sekeliling lalu mulai berjalan perlahan ke mana instingnya membawanya. Tak lama kemudian dia menemukan sebuah dinding di depannya. Itu aneh bagaimana ada dinding yang menghalang suatu pikiran, _pikirannya_. Setelah tau kalau dinding itu tidak bisa di tembus, Isse menghela nafas lalu berbalik. Namun seluruh bulu kuduknya berdiri saat melihat suatu mahkluk tengah tertidur yang kini berada di depannya.

Mahkluk itu merupakan sebuah naga besar berwarna merah mendominasi. Ada sebuah tanduk di kepalanya. Kira – kira tinggi naga itu berkisar dua puluh sampai tiga puluh meter. Sudah menjadi sebuah naluri bagi mahkluk hidup untuk menjauhi sesuatu yang berbahaya bagi mereka. Tapi tidak dengan Isse. Dengan langkan yang hati – hati pemuda itu mendekati naga yang masih tertidur itu. Dirinya tidak tau apa yang membuatnya terus melangkah, keberanian? Bukan. Penasaran, mungkin saja.

Tanpa disadarinya dia sudah sampai di depan kepala naga itu. Dirinya memandang takjub mahkluk mitos tersebut. Semenjak tau kalau dirinya didiami seekor naga, dia mulai membayangkan seperti apa bentuk naga itu. Tangan Isse terangkat mencoba menyentuh kepala mahkluk itu.

Namun mata naga itu tersentak terbuka membuat pemuda berambut coklat itu terkejut. Dengan cepat naga itu membuka mulutnya untuk melahap Isse, tapi Isse lebih cepat. Dia meloncat ke samping dan tanpa sadar membuat sebuah belati dari ketiadaan untuk menusuk mata hijau naga itu. Naga itu memiringkan kepalanya sehingga belati itu memantul mengenai kulitnya yang keras. Isse meloncat kebelakang, membuat jarak.

 **[Reaksi yang menarik]**

Naga itu bangun semakin membuat perbedaan ukuran mereka berdua. Isse menatap naga itu dengan waspada. Entah kenapa rasa penasaran di dalam dirinya semakin menjadi. Naga itu menundukan kepalanya untuk bisa menatap Isse.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Isse datar kepada Naga itu. Naga itu berkedip lalu terkekeh.

 **[Tidak ada yang pernah menanyakan hal itu sebelumnya….]** Naga itu menatap Isse dengan lekat. Isse sendiri tidak mundur dan menatap balik permata hijau yang menjadi mata naga itu. Kemudian Naga itu menyeringai. **[Baiklah. Perkenalkan namaku Ddraig, aku di kenal dengan sebutan Kaisar Naga Merah.]** Naga itu melipat cakarnya di dada, bersidekap menatap angkuh Isse.

"Oh, kalau begitu senang berkenalan denganmu Ddraig. Namaku Isse Uzumaki, salam kenal."

Wajah angkuh Ddraig luntur seketika saat mendengar ucapan Isse. Pasalnya dirinya tadi berpikir kalau hostnya kali ini merupakan pembunuh yang sudah tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya. Dirinya sudah hidup _lama sekali_ , jadi dia tau bagaiamana seseorang itu hanya dengan melihat postur tubuhnya, cara dia membawa tubuh dan caranya berbicara. Dan pemuda di depannya benar – benar seperti orang yang sedang berkenalan dengan orang lain, Ddraig yakin itu. Atau dia sangat pandai menipu, sampai dapat menipu naga yang hidup selama ratusan tahun.

Ddraig menatap Isse yang masih menatapnya menunggu balasan. Ia terkekeh kemudian tertawa. Wajah Isse kusut saat naga itu menertawainya. Dia rasa tidak ada yang salah dengan perkenalannya tadi. Kakaknya memastikan tata karma tertanam permanen di otaknya setelah semua.

 **[Hehehe. Kau benar – benar host yang menarik! Ya senang berkenalan denganmu Isse.]** Menundukan dirinya agar dapat menatap langsung pemuda berambut coklat itu. **[Jadi mau apa kau kemari?]** Tanya Ddraig dengan serius.

"Sebenarnya tidak ada. Aku sudah memastikan kalau kaulah naga yang mendiami tubuhku." Ucap Isse nyengir gak jelas sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Ddraig harus menahan kepalanya agar tak jatuh ke tanah saat mendengar alasan itu.

 **[Itu saja? Tidak ada berikan lagi kekuatanmu atau apapun itu?]** Tanya Ddraig beruntun.

"Yup. Itu saja, tidak ada yang lain." Jawab Isse sambil menggelengkan kepala. Ddraig menatap pemuda didepannya lebih lama sehingga membuat Isse risih. "Umm… Aku harus pergi, ada yang menungguku. Senang berbincang denganmu Ddraig." Ucap Isse kemudian mulai lenyap dari pandangan Ddraig. Mata Ddraig masih belum meninggalkan posisi dimana Isse berdiri. Kilatan keseriusan terpancar di permata hijau itu. Dirinya tak menyangka akan seperti ini. Dirinya sudah beberapa kali berganti host. Namun baru kali ini dia mendengar nama itu setelah sekian lama.

 _ **[Apa benar dia memiliki hubungan dengan Uzumaki?]**_ Batin Sang Kaisar Naga merah. Ia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya untuk tidur. **[** _ **Tidak mungkin. Keberadaannya menghilang sebelum Great War di mulai. Ya itu hanya kebetulan saja.**_ **]** Setelah menyakinkan dirinya dengan pemikiran itu. Naga merah itu terlelap tidur.

.

.

.

Hal pertama yang menyambut Isse saat membuka mata adalah Akeno yang tengah menuangkan teh ke gelas lalu memberikannya kepadanya.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu senpai." Ucap Isse dengan wajah bersalah. Akeno memandang bingung kohainya.

"Tidak kok. Baru dua menit kau meditasi Isse – kun." Isse terkesima saat mengetahui kalau di dalam pikirannya dia sudah menghabiskan waktu hampir dua jam sedangkan di dunia nyata hanya dua menit. Akeno mengeluarkan sebuah lembaran yang tidak jadi diberikan ke Isse dulu dan menaruhnya di depan Isse." Jadi Isse – kun, kau siap berlatih sihir?" Tanya Akeno yang dibalas anggukan dan seruan semangat dari Isse.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi maukah kau menjadi iblis Asia – chan?"

"A-a-pa… ?"

Asia tergagap saat Rias mengajaknya menjadi Iblis secara langsung seperti itu. Asia mengambil satu langkah mundur menjauhi Rias sedangkan wanita berambut merah itu masih memandang Asia dengan sabar untuk menunggu jawaban. Dengan wajah tegas Asia ingin menolak, tapi di dahului oleh Rias.

"Tidak tentu saja. Itu adalah jawaban yang diharapkan dari seorang yang taat beragama sepertimu."

Wajah Asia berubah menjadi heran saat mendengar perkataan Rias tadi. Jika dia sudah mengetahuinya, kenapa dia masih mencoba mengajaknya? Asia kembali memasang wajah tegas dan serius menegapkan posisi berdirinya sebagai bukti kalau dia tetap dalam pendiriannya. Rias menautkan jari – jarinya di depan mulut lalu memejamkan matanya.

"Apa kamu masih ingat bagaimana Isse menyelamatkanmu?" Wajah Serius dan tegang Asia dihiasi rona merah. Namun masih mempertahankan wajah seriusnya. Rias melirik kearah suster itu dan ingin sekali tertawa melihat ekspresi yang terpampang di wajah suster yang menarik perhatian Pawn dan dirinya. "Aku tau jika kau tidak ingin merepotkan Isse. Tapi kau sadar jika kau itu suster gereja dan Isse itu iblis kan? Hubungan kalian akan sulit bersatu. Tidak, aku tidak melarangnya memilki hubungan denganmu. Tapi sebagai bosnya aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuknya…." Asia terdiam kepalanya tertunduk. Apa mungkin kalau yang dikatakan Reynare – sama benar. Hubungan mereka tidak akan bisa bersatu. Asia menggemgam kuat kain lap yang di tangannya.

"Tapi jika para iblis mengetahui hal ini maka Isse akan dicap sebagai pengkhianat. Tapi aku bisa saja mengatasi hal itu." Mana mungkin dia membiarkan pelayannya yang manis itu di ganggu oleh para tetua bangka itu. "Namun bagaimana dengan fraksi lain? Seperti Fraksi Malaikat Jatuh sebagai contoh, mereka merekrutmu karena Sacred Gearmu itu kan? Fraksi Malaikat juga tidak akan membiarkan hamba yang taat beragama sepertimu begitu saja. Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Lari, meninggalkan Isse? Kau tau sendiri apa yang akan dilakukannya kan?" Rias terus melanjutkan kata – katanya. Rias menelan kekehan yang hampir keluar dari mulutnya saat melihat kondisi Asia sekarang yang tengah bimbang apa yang akan di lakukannya. Hanya satu dorongan lagi maka…. Hihihi. Rias berdiri kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar.

"Aku akan memberikanmu waktu untuk berpikir. Lagi pula aku tidak bisa memaksa hamba Tuhan sepertimu Asia – Chan." Rias kemudian berjalan dengan perlahan meniggalkan suster itu yang kalut akan pikirannya. Sesaat sebelum keluar Rias menengok ke belakang." Senang bisa berbicara denganmu Asia – Chan. Ayo kita lakukan lagi nanti." Dengan begitu penerus dari klan Gremory keluar dari kedai itu.

"…. I-isse – san…"

.

.

.

Naruto menghela nafas lalu mengambil Cellphone dari sakunya. Naruto memijat keningnya dengan tangan kiri sedangkan tangan kanannya memencet nomor untuk memanggil seseorang. Setelah mengajar dari kelas 3 – A Naruto di panggil beberapa staf dan kepala sekolah untuk suatu rapat.

" _Moshi, moshi. Siapa ini?"_ Tanya suara gadis dari cellphone itu. Naruto kembali menghela nafas kemudian menaruh cellphone itu di telinganya.

"Anenka, ini aku. Aku – "

" _Hah Naruto?! Wah ada apa sampai menelponku seperti ini. Apa kau kangen denganku!? Tenang saja aku akan segera kesana! Jadi dimana kau sekarang?"_ Naruto kembali mengurut keningnya saat Anenka menyela omongannya begitu saja dan membiarkan wanita itu mengoceh.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau yang menaruh aku sebagai guru pembimbing Klub penelitian ilmu ghaib itu kau kan?" Terdengar tarikan nafas cepat dari ponsel itu. "Dan untuk pertanyaanmu, tidak. Aku tidak kangen." Terdengar suara gaduh di cellphone itu.

" _Uwah~ Kau jahat sekali Naruto!"_ Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan, dia dapat membanyangkan wanita itu tengah menangis air mata buaya dimana pun dia berada. Naruto lagi malas menebak di mana dia sekarang. _" Eh bukannya itu sebuah kebetulan…?"_ Alis Naruto berkedut mendengar nada polos yang di keluarkan dewi itu. Mana ada mahkluk yang dapat mengetahui takdir mengatakan kalau sesuatu itu sebuah kebetulan….!

"Ya, sebuah kebetulan saat aku seorang sensei yang baru mengajar beberapa hari sudah menjadi pembimbing dari suatu klub yang ketuanya juga KEBETULAN merupakan iblis yang menguasai kota ini." Kau bisa merasakan sarkasme itu sejelas siang dan malam. Anenka terdiam beberapa saat.

" _Tehe~ Jujur! Aku tidak terlibat…"_ Naruto menunggu dengan sabar lanjutan perkataan dewi itu. "…. Sepenuhnya hehe." Cukup. Naruto meremukan layar cellphone itu kemudian membuangnya ke bawah jembatan dan mengenai seorang pria yang tengah memancing di sana. Naruto menghela nafas lalu kembali melanjutan perjalanan pulangnya.

"Oi! Dasar bocah kurang ajar…!"

Pria yang sedang memancing itu berteriak kesal ke atas jembatan. Setelah selesai meracau tak jelas lelaki itu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. Pria itu menghela nafas pelan lalu mengambil cellphone yang telah hancur layarnya. Saat dia sedang memandang cellphone itu dengan teliti dan keseriusan yang sangat jarang ditampilkannya. Joran pria itu bergetar lalu tertarik dengan kuat.

Sempat terbengong akan hal itu, pria itu segera sadar dan mulai menarik apapun yang tengah memakan umpannya. Dengan seringaian dan sebuah teriakan pria itu menarik jorannya dengan keras membuat ikan yang terkait itu mengelepak di atas air.

"Muahahahaha! Ini tangkapan pertamaku setelah lima puluh tahun….!" Umm, kau seharusnya tidak mengatakan itu.

.

.

.

.

"Tadaima."

Ucap Naruto namun tak kunjung mendapat respon. Naruto menghela nafas lalu tersenyum kecil melihat suster pirang yang menjadi anggota baru di dalam rumah ini tengah tertidur di atas sebuah meja dengan mengenakan apron. Naruto mendekati gadis pirang itu berniat untuk membangunkannya namun…. Naruto menarik tangannya dan kembali memperhatikan wajah Asia. Dahi Naruto mengkerut melihat ekspresi wajah Asia dan posisi tidurnya sekarang ini. Penyebab Asia tertidur bukan hanya kelelahan tapi juga karena stress memikirkan sesuatu. Dengan kata lain, ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran gadis itu.

Ini terbukti saat Asia tidak memberikan reaksi apa – apa saat tubuhnya di anggkat Naruto. Naruto membawa lalu meletakan gadis itu di kasur kamarnya. Ia lalu keluar dari kamar itu, tak lama kemudian Naruto kembali membawa air dan meletakannya di meja samping tempat tidur. Dielusnya surai pirang itu, surai itu mengingatkannya dengan seseorang. Seseorang yang dia bersumpah untuk lindungi tapi... Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berjalan keluar.

Sekarang dimana Charlote, dia berpikir bisa memberi tanggung jawab yang di berikannya kepada Asia yang polos ini. Sepertinya dia masih membutuhkan cambuk itu. Hmm, kira – kira berapa kali dia bisa bertahan ya? Khukhukhu.

…

 _Hiii~_

Serius, kadang ia menakuti dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Sesuatu terlempar dan menghantam dinding suatu ruangan dengan keras. Ya sesuatu. Karena jika di panggil seseorang, dengan bagian bawah seperti kaki laba – laba. Sosok itu memang tidak bisa dikatakan manusia normal. Tapi jangan menyebut dia monster secara langsung. Dia adalah iblis liar. Seorang Ratu yang dikhianati oleh rajanya sendiri.

Ratu terbuang itu mengangkat kepalanya lemah. Mata sayu itu memandang para pengusir setan yang memandanganya tanpa belas kasih. Dia masih mengkhawatirkan teman – temannya yang lain. Yang mungkin saja sudah mati. Ratu itu kembali menutup mata menunggu ajal yang akan segera menjemputnya. Dengan enam dari delapan kaki yang putung dan tangan kiri yang patah, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain mengurusi dirinya sendiri. Ia bisa merasakan pedang cahaya itu membakar wajahnya. Pedang itu pun diayunkan dan sang Ratu semakin mengeratkan pejaman matanya.

…

…Tidak ada sabetan atau apapun….

…Hanya kesunyian yang besamanya….

Setelah menuggu beberapa lama Ratu itu mendengar sebuah langkah yang dengan pasti mendekatinya. Ia hanya membaringkan tubuhnya pasrah akan keadaan meskipun langkah itu berhenti di depannya. Dengan rasa penasaran tinggi, Ratu itu membuka matanya dan memandang samar sosok itu. Meskipun dengan keadaannya yang sekarang ini, ia masih bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan orang itu dengan jelas.

"Hal – hal baik akan datang selama kau masih hidup. Aku tidak akan mengatakan hal seperti itu, karena hanya kau sendiri yang dapat memberi arti bagi kehidupanmu…."

Sosok itu berhenti lalu mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum. Meskipun dengan pandangan yang samar, Ratu itu bisa merasakan sosok itu tersenyum kearahnya.

"… Jika kau tidak menemukannya. Aku bersedia mendampingimu untuk menemukannya."

Ratu itu terpana oleh kata – kata lembut itu. Dalam kondisi seperti ini ada orang yang mau mengulurkan tangannya dan berjanji untuk membantunya menemukan arti itu. Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa Ratu itu menggapai dan menyambut uluran tangan itu sebelum kegelapan menelannya.

Naruto tersenyum, bukan sebuah senyuman orang yang bahagia karena dapat membantu seseorang melainkan sebuah senyuman ketika seorang anak secara tidak sadar dibelikan mainan incarannya oleh orang tuanya. Naruto mengangkat wanita di depannya lalu berjalan keluar bangunan itu.

Di luar Naruto melihat seorang wanita berambut pirang tengah memandang puas setumpuk iblis liar yang tak sadarkan diri. Wanita itu mengangguk mantap lalu menepuk – nepuk tangannya untuk membersihkan debu imajiner yang ada di kedua tangannya.

"Yup! Sudah beres, lengkap semua." Ucapnya lalu menunduk dan mulai melukis sesuatu di atas tanah. Ia menengok ke belakang saat mendengar suara dentingan bel. " Sudah selesai?" Tanyanya kepada Naruto. Naruto mengangguk lalu meletakan wanita itu yang sudah di tutupi kain di atas lukisan wanita berambut pirang tadi.

"Kau tau ini masih belum cukup untuk hukumanmu kan?" Wanita pirang mendesah dan hanya mengangguk pasrah. Naruto melihat sekeliling, menghitung jumlah iblis liar yang ada di atas lukisan buatan rekannya." Kau pergilah duluan. Ada seseorang yang harus ku temui." Ucap Naruto lalu berjalan meninggalkan wanita itu.

"Hai, hai. Terserah kau saja Mr. Nine."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Ms. Eight merapalkan sebuah mantra lalu lukisan di atas tanah itu bersinar terang dan saat sinar itu meredam, para iblis liar beserta Ms. Eight menghilang. Dia tidak mau berurusan dengan para pemburu setan itu saat ini.

.

.

.

Mittlet bukan wanita ataupun malaikat jatuh yang lemah. Dirinya percaya diri akan kemampuannya. Dalam kelompoknya, hanya dia yang memiliki dua pasang sayap. Itu berarti dia memiliki kekuatan di atas kedua temannya. Dalam fraksi Malaikat Jatuh, jumlah pasang sayap menentukan kekuatan seorang Malaikat Jatuh. Sekarang Mittlet, Kalawarner, dan Dohansek sedang berada di resrotan cepat saji menunggu seseorang yang memintanya-tidak lebih tepatnya memaksanya datang kesini. Hanya ada mereka bertiga di dalam restoran itu mengetahui bahwa resto itu akan tutup tidak lama lagi.

Wanita bertubuh montok berambut biru itu mengerang dan mulai mengeluh. Dirinya sendiri pun sedang jengkel menunggu seperti ini. Jika lima atau sepuluh menit menunggu, mungkin mereka masih bisa menunggu namun sekarang mereka sudah menunggu sudah lebih dari tiga jam! Ada seorang pelayan laki – laki bermasker mendekati kalawarner. Mittlet memandang curiga pelayan itu.

"Pemisi, mau pesan apa?" Tanya pemuda itu ramah. Kalawarner mendelik dan memandang tidak suka pelayan itu karena pelayan itu terus mengaggunya selama satu jam terakhir.

"Tidak, kami sudah – Huh?" Kaget Kalawarner begitu juga Dohansek dengan dirinya saat pelayan itu membuka maskernya dan menampilkan tiga goresan di masing – masing pipi. Pelayan itu tersenyum lalu duduk disamping Dohansek.

"Hehe. Jadi bagaimana penyamaranku?" Tanya pemuda itu ceria sambil cengengesan. Kalawarner menunjuk pemuda itu lalu ke bagian dapur resto itu bergantian. Sedangkan Dohansek masih tidak percaya kalau mereka tengah di jahili oleh pemuda disampingnya semala satu jam lebih.

Perkenalkan, pemuda itu adalah Naruto Uzumaki. Pemuda yang sama yang telah menghajar mereka saat di gereja Kuoh dan merupakan orang yang memaksa mereka untuk melakukan tugas yang dia berikan. Oh, dirinya tau dibalik senyuman itu orang di depannya ini sangat berbahaya. Jika keberadaan Azazel – sama bagaikan lautan yang sedang mengamuk dibandingkan dengan dirinya. Namun keberadaan orang di depannya ini…. Tidak ada. Dirinya tidak dapat mengukur seberapa kuat orang di depannya. Mittlet tidak tau harus takut atau bersyukur karena tidak mengetahui kekuatan pemuda di depannya.

Naruto tertawa saat Dohansek dan Kalawarner mencak – mencak kearahnya karena telah menunggu tiga jam serta di jahili selama satu jam. Mittlet masih ingat bagaimana mereka bisa ada di kondisi ini.

Flash back

 _Saat itu mereka bangun di sebuah ruangan berwarna putih berukuran dua puluh meter persegi. Mittel yang bangun paling pertama mulai memeriksa sekeliling untuk mencari jalan keluar. Dahi Mittelt mengkerut saat dirinya sudah kosentrasi tapi tetap tidak bisa mengeluarkan sayapnya begitu juga dengan [Light Spear]. Mittlet menengok saat mendengar erangan disampingnya._

" _Engh…. Dimana aku? Mittlet kau kah itu?" Tanya Kalawarner bangun dari berbaringnya dan duduk sambil memegangi dahinya yang berdenyut._

" _Ya, ini aku dan sepertinya kita berada di penjara pihak musuh." Jawab Mittelt setelah upayanya mengeluarkan [Light Spear] gagal. Kalawarner meringis lalu berdiri dan menendang Dohansek untuk membangunkannya._

" _Aku sudah bangun."Ucap Dohansek menangkap kaki Kalawarner. Wanita itu mendengus lalu menarik kakinya dari Dohansek dengan paksa."Apa kau juga tidak bisa mengeluarkan sayapmu Mittelt?" Tanya Dohansek dalam posisi duduk. Mittelt hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Kalawarner mencoba mengeluarkan sayapnya._

" _Kau benar. Aku juga tidak bisa mengeluarkan sayapku." Ucap Kalawarner. Dohansek menghela nafas kemudian berdiri lalu mulai menyusuri sudut ruangan itu._

" _Percuma tidak ada jalan keluar." Ucap Mittelt menghentikan Dohansek. Kalawarner terdiam memandang teman lolinya._

" _Tidak juga."_

 _Suara itu disamping Kalawarner mengejutkan mereka bertiga. Wanita berbadan montok itu meloncat menjauh karena terkejut. Mereka melihat manusia yang menghajar mereka bertiga saat di gereja Kuoh. Manusia itu mengenakan baju kaos berwarna hitam dengan tulisan smile you don't cry berwarna putih dan mengenakan celana kasual berwarna abu – abu._

" _Halo~ Maafnya kalian jadi terkejut." Ucap Manusia itu tersenyum bersalah. Mereka menatap manusia di depan mereka dengan waspada. Selain manusia itu pernah mengalahkan mereka bertiga sekaligus dengan kondisi mereka yang saat ini, mereka tidak bisa melakukan apapun jika dia memutuskan untuk membunuh mereka."Perkenalkan namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Karena kita bertemu pada saat menjadi musuh, kita jadi tidak bisa berkenalan secara resmi." Ucap Naruto tersenyum ramah kearah mereka. Kalawarner ingin membuka suara namun di dahului oleh Mittelt yang bermuka pucat._

" _Aku Mittelt…" Naruto mengangguk puas mendengar itu. Mittelt harus bersyukur tidak tergagap saat berkata tadi. Dohansek dan Kalawarner menatap tidak percaya kearah Mittelt. Malaikat Jatuh merupakan mahkluk yang ber-ego tinggi. Itu juga yang menyebabkan para Malaikat itu jatuh. Di antara mereka bertiga, Mittelt lah yang paling ber-ego tinggi…. Dan untuk melihat dia bertingkah seperti itu depan manusia ini."Ini Kalawarner dan yang laki – laki itu Dohansek." Kalawarner mendengus angkuh saat Mittelt memberikan manusia itu nama mereka berdua._

" _Kau sudah tau nama kami sekarang, apa maumu?" Tanya Kalawarner dengan angkuh memandang rendah Naruto. Mittelt menepuk jidatnya. Tidak sadarkah wanita itu akan posisinya sekarang. Naruto berkedip bingung lalu terkekeh._

" _Sebelumnya jangan dendam ya. Waktu itu aku menghajar kalian karena kalian ingin membunuhku." Alis mereka berkedut mendegar intonasi itu. Naruto kembali tersenyum, entah mengapa mereka semua menegang saat melihat senyuman itu."Aku ingin kalian melakukan sesuatu untukku. Bukan hal besar kok."_

 _Naruto menjeda ingin melihat reaksi Malaikat Jatuh di depannya. Untuk beberapa saaat mereka terdiam memikirkan apa keputusan yang dimiliki mereka. Sampai Kalawarner maju lalu bersidekap._

" _Bagaimana jika kita tidak mau? Apa kau akan membunuh kami?" Mittelt ingin sekali mencekik wanita itu sekarang ini. Bukannya mencari cara untuk keluar dari situasi ini, dia malah memperdalamnya. Dohansek yang maniak bertarung saja sadar dimana kondisi mereka saat ini._

" _Eh, tidak. Aku tidak akan membunuh kalian kok…" Mendengar ucapan jujur itu membuat mereka lega sesaat. "…. Aku lebih memilih menjual kalian." Mereka semua berhenti seketika. Wajah Kalawarner menjadi pucat pasi mendengar ancaman – bukan itu merupakan pernyataan. Dia sangat yakin akan melakukan itu jika mereka menolak apa yang dimintanya. Dohansek memandang prihatin kedua teman wanitanya._

 _Mereka merupakan mahkluk abadi yang tak dapat mati karena umur. Ini terbukti dengan Mittelt yang sudah berumur ratusan tahun namun masih memiliki tubuh yang masih kecil. Dengan kata lain itu merupakan nasib yang lebih buruk dari kematian. Kalawarner memandang Dohansek dan Mittelt secara bergantian. Pria itu mengangguk kearah Mittelt, membiarkan Malaikat jatuh loli itu yang memutuskan. Sedangkan Mittelt munutup matanya lalu mendesah pasrah._

" _Baiklah. Kami akan melakukannya." Naruto menyeringai lebar sambil menepuk tangannya. Dia merentangkan tangannya menunjuk setiap sudut ruangan._

" _Bagus! Nanti akan ku hubungi. Kalian bisa menggunakan ruangan ini sesuai kebutuhan kalian." Ucapnya membuat trio Malaikat jatuh itu bingung."Aku harus pergi Jaa ne." Ucapnya lagi lalu menghilang dengan kepulan asap. Seketika setengah lampu dari ruangan itu mati. Dan lampu di depan mereka mulai menyala. Saat seluruh lampu itu menyala mereka terpaku melihat ukuran sebenarnya dari ruangan itu. Masih dengan perasaan takjub mereka mulai mendekati pintu transparan di hadapan mereka. Yang seharusnya hanya ruangan kosong berukuran dua puluh meter persegi sekarang menjadi subuah fasilitas lengkap seluas lebih dari dua puluh kilometer. Pintu itu terbuka dan menunjukan subuah tangga. Dohansek saking senangnya langsung melesat ke gudang senjata menggunakan sayapnya._

 _Mittelt berkedip. Berarti kekuatan mereka tidak dapat digunakan hanya di dalam ruangan putih itu. Ia dan kalawarner berjalan perlahan menuruni tangga itu._

" _Katakan padaku Mittelt, kenapa kau sangat gugup berhadapan dengan manusia tadi?"Tanya Kalawarner penasaran. Mittelt menghela nafas berat. Jadi dia masih belum bisa menutupi rasa gugupnya dengan baik. Mittelt menghentikan langkahnya membuat Kalawarner berbalik untuk menatap Malaikat loli itu._

" _Apa kau tau tentang Mr. Nine?" Tanya balik Mittelt. Kalawarner merenggut saat ditanya seperti itu tetapi tetap mengangguk. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Mr. Nine, dia adalah salah satu pembunuh nomor Sembilan paling di takuti di dunia."Apa kau ingat apa yang dikatakan Shemhaza – sama?" Kalawarner mencoba mengingat apa yang dikatakan salah satu petinggi Grigori itu._

" _Kalau tidak salah tentang Mr. Nine yang merupakan manusia biasa…" Mittelt mengangguk dan menyuruh Kalawarner meneruskan."… Dan manusia itu bernama Naruto Uzu – tunggu, maksudmu….!" Mittelt mengangguk puas saat temannya itu sadar siapa yang di temuinya tadi. Ia berjalan melewati Kalawarner yang masih membeku._

 _End Flash back_

"Ini merupakan foto – foto orang yang mencurigakan menurutku, apa lagi yang perempuan ini." Ucap Kalawarner menyadarkan Mittelt dari pikirannya, ternyata selama dia melamun mereka sudah masuk ke pembicaraan serius. Naruto mengangkat foto yang di tunjuk wanita berambut biru itu. Mata pemuda itu melebar dan ototnya sempat menegang beberapa saat. Mereka bertiga tidak melewatkan hal itu. Kemudian Naruto menaruh foto itu dan mulai memeriksa foto yang lain. Dohansek yang penasaran pun mengangkat foto itu.

"Apa yang harus kami lakukan kepadanya?" Tanya pria berpendora itu menunjuk foto yang di pegangnya. Kegiatan Naruto terhenti. Bibir Naruto tersenyum lucu lalu dia menggeleng.

"Hmm. Tidak perlu. Kalian hanya PERLU menjaga jarak aman dengan wanita itu." Mereka menangkap pesan dari kalimat itu dengan sangat jelas. Wanita itu berada di level yang berbeda dengan kalian, jangan membuat masalah dengannya. Mittelt dan Kalawarner merebut foto wanita itu untuk melihatnnya karena penasaran. Sedangkan Naruto memandang langit – langit.

'Bagaimana dia ada disini? Keberadaannya mungkin akan membuat semua rencana yang sudah tersusun rapi berantakan….' Pikir Naruto lalu tersenyum.'…. Lagi pula sesuatu yang di jalankan sesuai rencana tidak akan menarik.'

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut poni tail berwarna merah tengah berdiri di pinggir jurang memandang cakrawala. Gadis itu tidak mengenakan baju, hanya perban yang dililitkan di sekitar bagian payudaranya. Dia memakai celana berwarna hitam dengan jilatan api berwarna merah di ujungnya. Matahari terbit itu membuat bibir gadis itu tersenyum nostalgia.

"Aku tidak tau harus berapa lama. Tapi aku pasti akan menemukanmu, dan saat itu terjadi…" Gadis itu menutup matanya lalu menyentuh dada kirinya dimana letak jatungnya berada. Disana terdapat bekas luka diagonal seperti ada benda tajam yang menembus jantung gadis itu. Teringat kembali bagaimana sosok itu mencuri perhatiannya."….. Akan aku gunakan dirimu untuk mengisi kekosongan hati ini." Ucapnya mantap. Gadis itu mencabut pedang disampingnya lalu berbalik memandang ribuan pasukan yang memakai jirah hitam gelap.

"Besok, kita akan menyerang celah dimensi!" Serunya lantang sambil mengangkat pedangnya. Seluruh pasukan itu pun membalas dengan seruan semangat yang membara. Gadis itu menyeringai kemudian kembali memandangi matahari terbit.

"Siap atau tidak…"

.

.

.

.

.

"…Aku datang~"

.

.

Bersambung

Ehem. Pertama saya ingin minta maaf karena terlambat update. Seperti yang sudah saya bilang sebelumnya, saya akan up fic ini tapi agak di perlambat. Dan itulah chap delapan. Disini menceritakan pertemuan Isse dengan Ddraig dan usaha Rias dalam merekrut Asia.

Naruto juga memulai pergerakannya. Oh sifat Isse seperti itu ada sebabnya kok, jangan ambil kesimpulan dulu ya ^-^b

Apakah ada yang bisa menebak foto siapa di bagian terakhir itu? Ini petunjuknya dia sangat familiar dengan Naruto. Oh iya ada yang tau kekuatan Asia selain penyembuhan di LN? Kalau ada tolong kasih tau ya.

Baiklah saatnya untuk review.

Alvinnvz: Seperti yang dilihat dichap ini. Benar Asia akan dirayu oleh Rias. Dan untuk masuk atau tidaknya Asia….. Itu masih rahasia. Terimakasih sudah Review ya.

UzuHyuu689: Tenang saja. Fic ini akan terus Up, tapi tidak tentu waktunya. Makasih udah Review.

RyoRamantara617: Nih udah gue siapin sikat panci sama sabun colek untuk bersihkan tuh lumut.

Nine fox of darkness: Terimakasih dukungannya.

Fatoni. Udaneni: Ini udah lanjut dan masalah typo…. Gomen akan saya tingkatkan lagi ketelitian saya saat mengedit. Terima kasih udah rev ya.

Esya. 27. Bc: Sebenarnya saya sudah menyiapkan arc yang sesuai dengan kemampuan Asia jika Asia menjadi Iblis. Kau benar Esya – san Asia memang taat kepada kami – sama. Jadi akan aku anggap ini sebagai tantangan. Terimakasih dah rev ya senpai!

The kidsNo oppai: Yosh ini udah lanjut.

Neko twins kagamine: Wah makasih udah rev ya.

Fahri. Uchiha: Ya ini memang memiliki unsure resident evil.

Z irawan3: Hmmp! Bagus lah. Ini udah lanjut.

Ashalim31: tak kusangka quote itu bisa menarik perhatianmu.

Ya itu sudah semua. Dan sekali lagi sudah baca fic ini. Semua kritik dan saran akan sangat berguna untuk peningkatan kualitas fic ini. Jadi…. Tolong review!

Quote hari ini

" _Sesuatu yang digunakan untuk membersihkan, dapat menjadi kotor."_


	9. Chapter 9

Mister Naruto

By : 12 senpai 12

Disclaimer : Saya tidak memiliki apapun dari fict ini

Summary : Dia sudah lelah akan keberadaannya, segala cara telah dia lakukan untuk mendapatkan rasa damai itu. Tapi semuanya gagal, sekarang dia datang membawanya ke dunia baru dan bertemu mereka. Saat itu dia sadar bahwa akhir dari dunia itu adalah akhir darinya, tapi bagaimana dengan mereka?

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, dan lain – lain, chara death (perhatian tokoh dalam fic ini dapat berubah wataknya seiring dengan kejadian yang dialami tokoh)

Pairing : issei x harem, Naruto x ?

….

Naruto kembali melirik arloji yang ada ditangannya. Sesekali sensei 3-A itu menghela nafas. Sekarang Naruto berada di kantor guru. Beberapa menit lalu lonceng istirahat sudah berbunyi, jadi dia buru – buru kesini untuk memeriksa latihan para siswa yang tidak sempat dilakukannya tadi malam. Tangan Naruto bergerak liar memeriksa lembar demi lembar buku para murid didiknya. Meskipun Asia – chan sudah mengatakan kalau dia baik – baik saja, namun rasa khawatir itu masih tetap saja muncul. Tapi sebaiknya ia menunggu dan membiarkan Asia sendiri yang memberitahukan masalahnya. Tangan Naruto berhenti, matanya melirik ke seluruh ruangan memastikan tidak ada orang. Banyak guru yang lebih memilih istirahat di kantin sekolah. Jadi di ruangan itu hanya ada dirinya.

Naruto memasang sebuah ilusi di tubuh dan sekitar ruangannya untuk mengelabui kamera cctv yang ada diruangan itu. Dengan cepat Naruto berbalik dan menangkap tangan seseorang yang ingin menikamnya dari belakang lalu membanting sosok yang masih transparan itu dengan keras. Naruto tidak berhenti, ia memelintir tangan sosok itu sehingga membuat kunai yang di peganggnya lepas. Naruto menindih sosok itu dengan lututnya lalu mengambil kunai yang terjatuh tadi dan menusuknya ke dada sosok itu, tepat di jantungnya berada.

Sensei itu berdiri membersihkan mejanya yang terhambur lalu berbalik dan melihat seorang shinobi berpakaian berwarna hitam dengan rompi berwarna coklat tengah tergelatak tak berdaya di hadapannya. Dilihat dari pelindung kepalanya diketahui kalau shinobi itu merupakan shinobi desa Iwagakure. Dan bagaimana dia menyerangnya secara langsung seperti itu…. Dia tidak tau seperti apa targetnya. Naruto menghela nafas lalu membersihkan tempat – tempat yang sempat terciprat darah shinobi itu. Tak lama kemudian mayat itu berubah menjadi abu hitam yang terbang di tiup angin.

Naruto kembali duduk dan mulai mengoreksi latihan muridnya. Tidak lupa menghilangkan ilusi yang di pasangnya di ruangan itu. Baru saja dia ingin memulai lagi, pintu kantor itu sudah terbuka dan menampilkan sosok yang dikenalnya.

"Kiba…?" Ucap Naruto melihat pemuda tampan berambut pirang itu sekaligus pelanggan setia di kedainya mendatangi dirinya di jam segini. Kiba sempat menegang lalu mulai santai dan tersenyum malu – malu.

"Sensei, bisa ikut saya sebentar?" Naruto melihat kearah meja kerjanya. Tinggal beberapa lagi. Mantan chef itu mengangguk dan mulai berdiri lalu berjalan keluar ruangan. Kiba masih terdiam melihat seluruh ruangan itu. Dia bisa merasakan ada yang salah dengan ruangan itu. Dan tadi….. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang dihilangkan dari ruangan ini. Meski samar – samar tapi dirinya bisa merasakan hal itu. Dirinya sudah kenal dengan sosok Uzumaki Naruto cukup lama, dan dia yakin kalau pemuda itu tidak lah manusia biasa. Sepertinya dugaan Buchou benar, tapi apa Buchou ingin merekrut Naruto – san juga? Kiba menggeleng lalu berjalan keluar dan memimpin mereka ke ruangan penelitian ilmu gaib. Nanti dia juga akan mengetahuinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka memilih jalan yang sepi untuk menghindari tatapan curiga dari para murid lainnya. Naruto menatap punggung pelanggan setianya. Sejak pertama kali bertemu, ia memang tau kalau pemuda di depannya ini bukan manusia. Dirinya berusaha melindungi Isse dengan meminimalisir pengetahuannya tentang mahkluk supranatural. Tapi setelah melihat bagaimana mereka berinteraksi, ia membiarkan mereka berdua berteman. Sekarang mereka sudah ada di depan bangunan sekolah yang tak terpakai. Alis Naruto terangkat melihat gedung tersebut. Namun ia hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengangkat bahu. Tidak ada salahnya anak muda mencoba memuaskan rasa penasarannya.

"Buchou, aku sudah membawanya."

"Masuklah Kiba."

Kiba kemudian membukakan pintu dan membiarkan Naruto masuk terlebih dahulu. Masih dengan senyum kecil ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Namun pandangannya tertuju pada seorang gadis berambut merah yang berdiri di depannya dengan tangan bersidekap. Dia adalah Rias Gremory salah satu muridnya. Disampingnya merupakan gadis berambut hitam tengah menatap Naruto dengan pandangan menggoda. Dia adalah Akeno Himejma. Dan dirinya bisa melihat Isse tengah duduk di sofa sambil menundukan wajahnya.

"… Senpai."

Sapa suara halus di sampingnya. Ia menoleh dan melihat Kiba yang tengah mengangguk kearah seorang siswi kelas satu berambut putih dengan mata berwarna kuning menusuk. Ah, itu dia yang terakhir. Hmm, jadi ini klub yang akan dibimbingnya.

Cklekk

Naruto berbalik dan sedikit menyeringai melihat seluruh anggota Osis tengah berdiri di belakangnya memblokir satu – satunya jalan keluar. Ternyata nona itu juga ingin memuaskan rasa penasarannya ya. Tidak bisa bilang kalau situasi ini tidak menarik. Siswi kelas satu itu berdiri di sebelah Kiba, meskipun wajahnya tak berekspresi, namun ia tau kalau gadis itu dalam keadaan siaga. Begitu juga seluruh siswa yang ada di sini kecuali Kiba dan Isse. Anggota Osis menyebar sesuai intruksi Sona untuk mengepung Sensei yang ada di depannya, memastikan tidak ada jalan keluar jika sensei di depannya ini ingin melarikan diri. Dalam berapa lama tidak ada yang bicara, mereka ingin mengamati lawan masing – masing.

"Aniki, maafkan aku! Buchou memberikan siksaan yang berat kepadaku… !"Pengakuan itu memecah keheningan yang tebal tersebut. Naruto berkedip. Sona menatap Rias dengan satu alis terangkat. Kiba menepuk jidatnya dan Akeno terkikik khas andalannya. Semua mata memandang Isse yang tengah membuang muka. Dia telah menghancurkan kepercayaan yang telah diberikan kakaknya. Sebenarnya Isse mengatakan itu ada sebabnya. Ehem, jadi begini….

 _Pagi itu Isse tengah tertidur sangat nyeyak. Namun ada sesuatu yang menindihnya, dengan perasaan penasaraan Isse membuka matanya. Dan melihat sebuah oppai tepat berada di wajahnya. Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali kalau memastikan itu bukan imajinasinya yang berlebihan. Isse mengagkat tangannya mencoba menyentuh oppai itu untuk memastikan keasliaannya. Namun subuah lenguhan membuatnya berhenti._

" _Ohayou Isse." Sapa sesuatu yang menindih tubuhnya tadi. Isse kemudian memandang wajah pemilik oppai tadi. Wajah Isse memerah saat melihat Bosnya telanjang tanpa mengenakan selehai benang duduk menindihnya._

" _O-ohayou …. Buchou." Rias terkikik melihat reaksi Isse. Ia tersenyum nakal saat melihat tangan Isse yang masih terangkat. Rias memegang kedua oppainya lalu membawanya ke wajah Isse. Isse meneguk ludah._

" _Apa kau mau menyentuhnya Isse?" Tanya Rias benar – benar menggoda. Rias kemudian memainkan oppainya di depan wajah Isse. Mata Isse tak pernah lepas dari gerakan memantul kedua benda kenyal itu._

" _Bolehkah…?" Tanya Isse berharap. Rias mengangguk sambil bergumam._

" _Boleh saja….." Ucapnya membuat mata Isse berbinar. Seringaian nakal masih terhias di bibir ranum penerus Gremory itu."…. Asalkan…."_

" _Asalkan…?" Beo Isse. Entah kenapa Isse merasakan firasat buruk saat melihat senyum Buchounya itu_

Dan begitulah. Dia harus menceritakan bagaimana ia menyelamatkan Asia secara detail.

"Tidak apa – apa, Isse. Setidaknya kau tidak jatuh tanpa perlawanan." Ugh, sekarang perasaannya malah bertambah buruk. "Kelihatannya kalian sudah mengetahuinya ya?" Ucap Naruto melirik kearah Rias.

Anggota Osis masih diam meskipun Kaichou sudah mulai kehilangan kesabaran. Seorang siswi yang berdiri di sebelah jendela itu berdiri gugup memandang sensei yang ada di depannya. Entah mengapa instingnya berteriak untuk segera menjauhi orang itu dengan segala cara. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang memandang gadis itu dengan prihatin. Gadis itu tersentak dan hampir melompat saat ada seseorang yang menyentuh pundaknya. Ia menoleh dan melihat pemuda pirang itu tengah tersenyum menenangkan kearahnya. Ia mengangguk, lalu menghela nafas untuk membuang kegugupannya.

"Ah, iya. Kami ingin menyambut anda karena anda mau menjadi pembimbing klub ini." Tutur Rias sambil tersenyum. Itu bukan sebuah kebohongan namun juga bukan sepenuhnya kebenaran. Rias merentangkan tangannya."Jadi selamat datang di penelitian ilmu gaib, sensei." Naruto mengangguk sambil bergumam kecil. Matanya melirik ke belakang.

"Hmm, setahuku anggota klub ini hanya lima orang… " Sona maju sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. Tsubaki dengan setia berada disampingnya."… oh iya, bukannya hanya anggota penelitian ilmu gaib yang membuat acara sambutan? Tapi kenapa aku sampai melihat ketua Osis ada disini?" Ucap Naruto dengan heran yang di buat – buat. Untuk seorang yang sedang terpojok, gaya bicara dan posturnya benar – benar santai. Seakan – akan dia tidak terancam sama sekali dengan keberadaan mereka.

"Kalau kami sih benar – benar ingin menyambut sensei, tapi…." Rias tersenyum dan melepaskan sedikit energinya. Anggota Osis yang lain mulai mendekat dan juga mulai melepaskan energynya."… Saya tidak tau dengan sisanya." Rias mengangkat bahu lalu menutup matanya sebagai tanda kalau perannya sudah selesai.

"Aku akan langsung saja..." Ucap Sona membuat Naruto berbalik menatap ketua Osis kesayangan para murid."… Siapa dan apa kau ini, sensei?" Tanyanya dengan nada mengancam. Sensei itu memiringkan kepalanya menatap bingung sang ketua Osis.

"Bukannya kau sudah mengetahuinya Sitri – kun? Tapi akan aku katakan sekali lagi agar kalian semua tidak lupa…." Ucap Naruto tersenyum kecil lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh murid yang ada di ruangan itu. Sejak pertama kali bertemu Sona sudah mengutuk seorang Naruto Uzumaki. Entah mengapa dirinya sangat membenci pemuda yang menjadi guru pengganti di kelasnya. Dan saat melihat senyuman yang ada di bibir pemuda itu, Sona harus menggunankan seluruh kekuatannya untuk tidak menembakkan energy sihir ke muka pemuda itu. "… Namaku adalah Naruto Uzumaki dan –"

"Kami sudah tau siapa anda. Yang ingin kami ketahui adalah mahkluk apa anda ini? Dan jangan berbohong kami tau kalau anda bukan manusia biasa." Suara tegas dari Tsubaki memotong ucapan Naruto. Sona mengangguk kearah wakil terpercayanya. Rias membuka matanya ingin melihat reaksi dari teman Kiba sekaligus kakak dari pawn barunya. Naruto mengerjapkan matanya, dirinya tidak menyangka akan disela seperti itu. Tapi tadi itu benar – benar menarik. Naruto menatap mereka semua yang tengah menunggu jawaban darinya dengan tegang dan penuh rasa ingin tau. Naruto tertawa. Hal itu membuat mereka semua semakin menegang. Senyuman yang biasa terpatri di bibir ratu Rias itu menghilang digantikan garis tipis horizontal. Sebiji keringat dingin jatuh dari dahi Rias. Salah sedikit maka tempat ini berubah menjadi arena pertarungan. Saat semuanya tegang seperti itu, hanya Kiba dan Isse saja yang menatap Sensei yang baru mengajar beberapa hari itu dengan tatapan penasaran. Tawa Naruto berhenti, ia menggelengkan kepalanya lalu memandang Rias.

"Jadi begitu…" Kekehan terpeleset dari mulutnya. Sona dan Rias sudah membentuk lingkaran sihir kecil ditangannya saat melihat perubahan ekspresi yang cepat diwajah Naruto."Sebelum itu Sensei ingin bertanya. Sitri – kun, Gremory – kun, kalian merupakan siswi sekolah ini kan?" Tanya Naruto yang dijawab anggukan oleh yang bersangkutan. Mereka semua memandang bingung dan heran mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Kalian juga merupakan seorang raja dari mereka bukan?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Sona mendelik kearah Isse yang tersentak dan memandang langit – langit sambil bersiul. Sedangkan Rias mendelik kearah Kiba yang terkekeh melihat tingkah Isse. "Dan sebagai raja kalian bertanggung jawab atas pelayan kalian kan?" Tanya Naruto yang kini memandang langit – langit namun matanya melirik kearah penerus Gremory itu dengan main – main.

"Jika itu yang anda maksud. Maka iya, kami bertanggung jawab atas pelayan kami." Ucap Rias saat melihat Sona mengagguk kearahnya. Naruto mengangguk – angguk lalu tersenyum lebar kearah Rias.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buat taruhan?" Mereka semua berkedip tidak menyangka akan hal itu." Jika kalian mendapatkan nilai A dalam ujian tengah semester nanti. Maka aku akan senang hati menjawab semua pertanyaan yang ada dibenak kalian." Lanjutnya. Sona terdiam berpikir apa konsenkuensinya jika dia ikut taruhan itu. Melihat ekspresi berpikir Sona Naruto kembali berucap."Tenang saja jika kalian kalah tidak ada yang ku ingin kan kok. Sensei juga akan membantu kalian jika ada mata pelajaran yang sulit bagi kalian." Bukannya meringankan beban pikiran Sona ucapan itu malah membuatnya semakin berpikir keras untuk mengetahui jika sensei itu memiliki niat tersembunyi. Naruto sweatdrop.

"Itu mah gampang… !" Seru Rias memecahkan Sona dari pikirannya. Namun ia terhenti setelah mengingat pembicaraan sebelumnya lalu memasang wajah cemberut." Mou, itu tidak adil Sensei." Naruto tertawa.

"Dunia memang tidak adil Gremory – kun. Jadi apa kita punya kesepakatan?" Tanya Naruto memastikan. Kedua raja itu mengangguk mantap menerima taruhan dari senseinya. Naruto kemudian melihat arloji di pergelangan tangannya dan bergumam." Kalau begitu sensei permisi dulu, ada beberapa tugas yang belum kelar dikantor." Dengan begitu Naruto melenggang pergi menuju pintu. Para anggota Osis membukakan jalan untuknya. Sebelum keluar Naruto berbalik dan berkata. "Oh, dan ini sebagai penyemangat kalian." Tiba – tiba mereka merasakannya. Sebuah energy gelap tapi tidak jahat keluar dari tubuh Naruto dengan intensitas yang gila. Sebuah energy yang sangat mereka kenal. Ini merupakan energy Youki! Saat mereka ingin memanggil Naruto untuk mempertanyakan hal itu, pintu itu sudah tertutup dan keberadaan sensei itu menghilang.

Mereka semua terdiam kalut dalam pikiran masing – masing, apalagi Kiba dan Isse mereka tak menyangka kalau Naruto selama ini bukan manusia. Rias mulai memikirkan segala macam kemungkinan dari informasi yang diterimanya. Ada kemungkinan kalau Naruto itu Iblis liar namun, mengetahui kalau dia kerja di sekolah ini dan tidak tampak khawatir membuat kemungkinan itu pupus. Lalu jika dia merupakan pelayan dari salah satu bangsawan yang ada di mekai, seharusnya dia sudah tau tentang Evil Pieces dan tidak menanyakannya ke Isse. Mungkinkah dia merupakan iblis asli dari golongan lama?

"Tidak ada gunanya jika hanya menebak seperti itu."Ucapan Sona menyadarkan Rias dan seluruh iblis yang ada disana dari pikirannya."Sepertinya kita memang harus memenangkan taruhan itu untuk mengetahui kebenarannya." Sona mendesah kemudian berbalik menatap anggota Osis dengan serius."Aku minta kalian bersungguh – sungguh dalam hal ini." Ucap Sona tegas kepada pelayannya.

"Ano, aku sedikit mengerti tentang taruhan itu, tapi…"Ucap Isse sambil mengangkat tangan. Pemuda berambut pirang yang berdiri di sebelah jendela itu mendengus mengejek Isse."Apa maksudmu Saji –teme…?!" Ucap Isse panas mendelik kearah pemuda itu. Goshirou Saji pawn milik dari Sona Sitri itu secara tak sengaja sudah menjadi rival darinya. Satu – satunya cowo di organisasi mitra siswa itu bungkam saat Sona melirik kearahnya. Akeno terkikik melihat kebiasaan kohainya yang satu ini.

"Fufufuf. Sini biar aku jelaskan Isse – kun…" Ucapan itu berhasil menghentikan adu delikan sesama pawn itu."Memang benar taruhan itu hanya ditujukan ke Buchou dan Kaichou namun…" Akeno menilik nakal kearah Rias yang masih cemberut."… Dengan pengakuan kalau Buchou dan Kaichou sebagai raja yang bertanggung jawab. Maka kita semua sebagai pelayannya juga harus mendapatkan nilai A di ujian tengah semester nanti."Jelas Akeno perlahan membuat Isse mengangguk – angguk mengerti. Kemudian bahu Isse merosot saat menyadari apa arti taruhan itu.

"Ah, maaf Buchou sekarang aku merasa menjadi beban bagi kalian." Ucap Isse pasrah membuat cemberut Rias menghilang. Penerus Gremory itu menggeleng lalu membuat ekspresi kuat.

"Tidak Isse. Kita akan belajar bersama jika perlu. Bagaimana pun juga kita harus memenangkan taruhan itu!"Ucap Rias mantap membawa senyuman di bibir Sona.

"Ara Buchou, apapun yang terjadi…?" Rias yang mengerti maksud pertanyaan itu mengangguk. Akeno menyembunyikan mulutnya lalu terkikik.

.

Naruto yang masih di depan pintu klub penelitian ilmu gaib tersenyum misterius. Ternyata dia masih disana dan mendengarkan bagaimana reaksi muridnya itu.

"Semoga saja tidak sia – sia aku pertaruhkan masa lalu ku."

Bisik Naruto membiarkan mereka menyimpulkan sendiri tentang mahkluk apa dia ini. Tak disangka baru satu hari menjadi pembimbing klub ini dia sudah terlibat sedalam itu. Naruto mengangkat bahu lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke kantor. Tapi jika dia hanya memberikan pelajaran tambahan bagi sebagian kelas, maka itu tidak akan adil. Hmm, sepertinya dia nanti akan mengunjungi kepala sekolah. Tapi sebelum itu…

Kruyukk~

"Dimana ku taruh dompetku ya..?"

.

.

.

Charlote sedang besenandung kecil sambil melempar – lempar sebuah dompet berwarna coklat. Setelah selesai mengurusi para iblis liar semalam, kini ia mempunyai waktu luang yang cukup banyak. Setelah ini dia berencana untuk membeli beberapa barang dengan dompet itu. Tidak, dia tidak mengambilnya. Lebih tepatnya menemukan. Ya, menemukan. Tapi jangan bilang – bilang Naruto ya. Hukuman yang sebelumnya saja masih belum selesai, apalagi kalau dia tahu akan hal ini. Charlote merinding.

"Charlote – san….!"

Charlote menengok saat Asia memanggilnya dari kamar dengan agak terburu – buru. Dengan gerakan cepat dan lembut Charlote menyembunyikan dompet itu. Asia berdiri tegak dan melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri memastikan hanya ada mereka berdua di kedai itu.

"Tenanglah Asia. Hanya ada kita di kedai saat ini, apa kau lupa kalau Naruto sudah menjadi Sensei di Kuoh dan Isse sedang sekolah."Wajah Asia merona menahan malu. Charlote menggelengkan kepalanya." Jadi ada apa Asia?" Asia tidak menjawab melainkan menundukan wajahnya tidak berani menatap Charlote secara langsung. Asia memainkan ujung roknya.

"Anu… um ada yang ingin aku bicarakan. Tapi bisakah kita ke kamarku dulu?"Sempat bingung akan permintaan itu, Charlote mengangguk dan mengikuti Asia ke kamarnya. Asia memang sengaja belum di daftarkan sekolah, karena paronama Isse dan Naruto jika seandainya ada yang masih mengejar biarawati itu. Memang jika remaja itu bersekolah di Kuoh, namun mengetahui jika sekolah itu merupakan sarang iblis, mereka masih menunggu tindakan Naruto. Entah apa rencana toping ramen itu. Tapi yang pasti Asia akan bisa sekolah di Kuoh jika rencana itu berjalan lancar, Charlote yakin itu. Katakan saja keyakinan itu berasal dari pengalaman.

Charlote duduk di depan Asia yang duduk di atas kasurnya. Wanita itu bisa melihat dengan jelas kegundahan dan gelisah terpancar di iris hijau biarawati itu. Dengan sabar ia menunggu Asia untuk memulai.

"Aku ingin hal ini dirahasiakan oleh Isse – san dan Naruto – san…." Tangan biarawati yang ditaruh diatas pahanya terkepal.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti." Ucap Charlote sembari memberikan senyuman menenangkan.

"Umm…. Ano…. "Asia menilik ragu – ragu wajah Charlote. Biarawati itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras. Dia sudah yakin akan hal ini, tidak boleh ada keraguan lagi."… Bagaimana agar aku mendapat kekuatan untuk pertarungan sampai mati?"

…

…

…

"… hah?"

.

.

.

Langit berwarna jingga itu menandakan kalau malam akan segera menggantikan siang. Naruto sedang berjalan pulang sambil membaca laporan tentang murid – muridnya. Hmm? Naruto mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya dan membuka cellphone itu. Setelah membaca isi pesan itu Naruto kembali membaca laporannya. Mata mantan chef itu mengkilat lalu menahan langkah kakinya. Ia menunduk dan menggoyangkan jarinya kearah kulit pisang yang hampir di injaknya. Dengan senyuman kemenangan Naruto melangkahkan kakinya melewati kulit pisang itu. Tapi….

"… Ah?"

Tiba – tiba muncul lubang berwarna warni di tempat yang akan di pijaknya. Hal itu membuat Naruto terjatuh ke dalam lubang itu. Lubang di tanah itu pun menghilang saat Naruto sudah jatuh.

.

Sekarang Naruto tengah memandang datar tempat dia berdiri atau melanyang. Entahlah, soalnya dia tidak berpijak pada apapun. Tempat itu sangat luas dan terdiri dari banyak warna – warni yang selalu berubah. Naruto melebarkan matanya saat ada sosok besar yang menerjangnya dari belakang. Dengan cepat ia berbalik dan hanya untuk melihat rahang raksasa siap menerkamnya.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah….!"

.

"Bisakah kau tidak membawaku seperti ini?"

Suara datar Naruto membuat mata sosok raksasa itu menilik kearah rahangnya. Sosok itu membawa Naruto dengan menggigit kerah Naruto. Persis seperti induk kucing yang tengah membawa anaknya. Naruto menghela nafas saat sosok itu tidak mengidahkan permintaannya. Sosok itu merupakan naga barat raksasa berwarna merah dengan sayap yang membentang hampir melebihi seratus meter.

Hampir sepuluh menit Naruto dibawa naga itu dan dirinya hanya bisa menghela nafas untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan. Kepala Naruto sedikit terangkat, mata shappire itu mulai berkilat. Ah! Dirinya kan masih bisa bernyanyi. Melupakan kenapa dia tidak bernyanyi dari tadi, Naruto berdehem dan mulai membuka mulutnya. Namun…

Naga itu langsung memuntahkan Naruto ke depan. Naruto melayang di udara dan berputar tiga kali. Masih dengan tangan bersidekap dan posisi terbalik, Naruto menatap datar naga merah itu. Naga itu melihat ke sekitar lalu mengangguk.

" **Naruto, aku ingin kau membersihkan sesuatu itu."** Perintah Naga itu sambil menggunakan cakarnya untuk menunjuk sesuatu yang ada dibelakang Naruto. Naruto menghela nafas kemudian membenarkan posisinya agar dia berdiri atau melayang? Di depan naga itu.

"Lain kali minta tolonglah dengan benar. Tidak asal bawa seperti tadi." Mendegar nasihat dari Naruto, naga itu mengangkat dagunya dan mendengus angkuh. Naruto hanya geleng kepala melihat eksistensi paling kuat di dunia ini merajuk seperti itu. Benar yang dikatakan orang, orang paling kuat jika tidak bodoh pasti tidak waras.

Naruto berbalik dan menatap sesuatu itu dengan pandangan datar. Matanya meredup menandakan kalau dia sudah serius. Naruto menggigit jempolnya hingga mengeluarkan darah, kemudian merapal segel. Naruto menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya. Tiba – tiba keluar kepulan asap dari tangan Naruto. Dari asap itu Naruto mengambil sebuah kuas besar, dengan panjang dua meter dan diameter tiga puluh centimeter dan sebuah gulungan raksasa. Naga itu terbang di samping Naruto dan ikut memandang sesuatu di depannya dengan serius.

"Sudah berapa lama ini ada disini?" Tanya Naruto memeriksa pusaran hitam yang ada di depannya. Lingkaran itu berputar dan perlahan memakan warna yang lain, dari pusaran itu juga keluar petir yang menyambar – nyambar. Pusaran itu berdiameter lima meter dan semakin membesar.

" **Sekitar empat sampai enam jam yang lalu, pertama hanya setitik kecil namun semakin lama semakin besar."** Naga merah itu menjawab dengan serius sembari memperhatikan Naruto menulis sesuatu di gulungannya.

"Begitu….. Apa ada sesuatu yang keluar dari pusaran ini?" Tanya Naruto lagi yang hanya dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Naga itu. Naruto menilik dari ekor matanya ekspresi melankolis naga itu. Naruto kemudian kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. Meskipun dirinya sudah hidup sangat lama dan sudah melihat berbagai macam hal. Namun dirinya tidak pernah berhenti takjub akan kekuatan yang dimiliki mahkluk yang ada disampingnya. Naruto kemudian melukis di atas pusaran itu lalu membuat sebuah segel tangan.

"Fuin!"

Pusaran itu berhenti berputar lalu bergetar beberapa kali kemudian masuk kegulungan yang sudah di siapkannya.

" **Kemampuanmu benar – benar berguna saat perang…"** Naga itu bergumam kecil lalu memotong ucapannya saat melihat Naruto menilik dan menyeringai kearahnya.

"Oh? Apa kau mau aku kembali ke masa lalu dan membantumu dalam perang itu?" Pertanyaan abstrak itu membuat dahi naga itu mengkerut. Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat wajah naga itu melunak dan pandangannya memandang jauh ke depan seakan mengingat sesuatu.

" **Tawaran itu memang menggiurkan…."** Naga itu menggeleng pelan lalu memasang senyuman yang sangat kecil. Bahkan saking kecilnya sehingga hampir tidak terlihat. **"… Entah mengapa aku bersyukur atas kondisi dunia saat ini."** Bagaimana seorang anak kecil memiliki mimpi yang begitu murni, dirinya masih tidak tahu sampai saat ini.

"Ho, mahkluk terkuat di dunia juga dapat melankolis?" Naruto duduk bersila dengan gulungan besar itu di panggkuannya dan tangan kirinya memegang kuas raksasa tersebut. Mata shappire itu berkilat penuh penasaran."Coba ceritakan! Coba ceritakan!"

" **Tidak."**

"Ayolah, ceritakan ya?"

" **Tidak ya tidak Naruto!"** Naga itu menghela nafas saat sifat kekanakan mahkluk itu mulai kumat. **"Apa benda itu sudah benar – benar tersegel?"** Tanya naga itu mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dengan wajah cemberut Naruto memeriksa gulungan itu.

"Ya. Benar – benar rapat malahan!"Naruto kemudian kembali menyegel kuasnya dan mulai berdiri. Laki – laki itu memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap naga itu dengan polos."Apa aku mendegar kegugupan dari ucapanmu tadi?"

" **Ya, itu benar…."** Naruto mengedipkan mata, itu tadi tak terduga. Naga itu menghela nafas lalu menutup matanya. Dulu saat dirinya tahu kalau di luar sana ada mahkluk yang dapat menyamai kekuatannya. Darah di dalam tubuhnya selalu mendidih tidak sabar menantikan bertarung dengan mahkluk itu. Namun sesudah pertemuannya dengan mahkluk yang ada di depannya ini dan sebuah perang yang sempat di ikutinya. Entah kenapa hanya ada rasa khawatir yang ada di hatinya saat mengetahui ada mahkluk yang bahkan dapat melebihi kekuatannya. Tak perlu jauh – jauh, di dunia ini saja ada mahkluk yang sudah dapat menandingi kekuatannya. Belum lagi mahkluk yang ada di depannya ini. **"… Aku memang dijuluki mahkluk terkuat di dunia ini. Tapi bukan berarti aku tak terkalahkan."** Naruto terkesima melihat ekspresi kalem naga itu setelah mengucapkan kata tadi. Lalu mantan chef itu tertawa.

"Kau harusnya lebih santai sedikit Great Red." Naga itu mendengus dan memandang datar Naruto.

" **Katakan itu pada orang yang tidak pernah melepas senjatanya."** Tembak balik Great Red membuat Naruto terdiam. Mata shappire yang tadi penuh kehidupan kini meredup menandakan kelelahan yang mahkluk itu rasakan. Matanya pun mulai setengah menutup dan ada seringaian kecil permanen terpatri di bibir Naruto. Jari tangan kirinya berkedut. Di telapak tangan kiri itu keluar kanji yang berarti pedang.

"Ah, benar juga…"Ucap Naruto pelan, matanya menerawang jauh. Naga itu kembali menghela nafas kemudian mencakar udara di sampingnya. Dari cakaran itu tercipta portal yang menampilkan pepohonan yang lebat. Naga itu kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari punggungnya. Benda itu merupakan sebuah permata berwarna merah bening sebesar bola bisbol. Di lemparnya benda itu kearah Naruto yang ditangkap dengan mudah oleh sang empunya.

" **Jujur aku berterima kasih atas bantuanmu. Gunakan itu untuk menghubungiku nanti."** Ucap Great Red bersidekap sambil membuang muka. Naruto segera menyimpan bola itu lalu tersenyum kecil kearah Naga itu.

"Jika kau melihat Ophis beritahu aku ya?"

" **Ya akan ku beritahu jika aku bertemu sama si pendek itu. Dah, sekarang pergi sana..!"** Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menuju portal itu sambil terkekeh. Dirinya masih ingat saat bertemu mahkluk terkuat di dunia ini. Saat itu hanya 'hmm' atau 'hn' yang bisa dikatakannya. Dia benar – benar mengingatkannya pada seseorang saat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ahn…!"

Suara desahan itu berasal dari sebuah ruangan yang mirip dengan kantor, dengan meja, lampu kerja, dan kursi yang dapat berputar sudah membuat kesan bisnis di ruangan itu. Namun kesan itu hilang dengan sebuah pasangan tengah memadu kasih di ruangan itu.

Laki – laki tampan berambut merah menyala itu menggapit seorang perempuat berambut putih di dinding. Lidah mereka saling beradu seakan ada subuah pertandingan yang harus mereka menangkan. Scene ini mirip seperti seorang bos yang tengah menikmati pelayannya dengan sang laki – laki memakai jas berwarna hitam sedangkan sang perempuan memakai pakaian maid berwarna biru. Namun scene ini bukanlah tentang itu, dengan fakta cincin di jari manis kedua pasangan itu. Desahan tertahan kembali di keluarkan wanita itu saat sang laki – laki menghisap lidahnya. Pasangan itu menghentikan ciumannya karena pasokan udara di paru – paru mereka sudah habis dan harus segera diisi. Laki – laki itu menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher sang wanita untuk menghirup aroma wanitanya, _Istrinya._ Wanita itu memiringkan kepalanya saat lidah laki – laki itu mulai menjilati pangkal lehernya. Laki – laki itu bergumam lalu terkekeh kecil.

"Aku sungguh merindukan tubuh hangat istriku…" Laki – laki itu menghembuskan nafasnya di leher jenjang wanita itu yang membuat wanita itu merinding. "… Grayfia." Tangan kiri laki – laki itu terangkat mengelus pelan pipi Grayfia lalu turun ke leher kemudian ke dadanya. Saat dia ingin mengangkat tangannya ada sesuatu yang menahannya dan menyuruhnya untuk terus menyentuh tubuh wanita itu.

"Sirzech-sama…" Sirzech nama lelaki itu menyeringai saat mendengar desahan itu. Sebuah nada yang mengandung kesal, perintah, dan ingin. Dirinya tidak perlu melihat wajah sang istri untuk mengetahui apa yang diinginkannya. Dirinya juga merasakan hal yang sama, sebuah rasa haus yang teramat sangat dirasakannya, rasa haus yang hanya bisa dihilangkan dengan wanita di dekapannya ini. Sirzech menahan kedua tangan Grayfia di atas kepalannya, bibir lelaki berambut merah itu mulai mendekat. Namun saat sedikit lagi bersentuhan dia menariknya kembali. Lelaki itu kembali terkekeh saat Grayfia menggeram dan mulai berontak. Merasa sudah cukup menggoda sang istri, Sirzech pun kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Grayfia.

Tok tok tok

Kedua pasangan itu berkedip saat pintu kantor itu di ketuk. Ingin sekali dia berdecak dan mengumpat karena waktu spesialnya dengan sang istri diganggu. Namun saat merasakan suhu ruangan itu yang mulai turun drastis dan melihat delikan dari istrinya, ia hanya mengguk ludah lalu melepas tangan Grayfia untuk merapikan pakaiannya yang mulai berantakan. Meskipun dirinya sempat dikuasai nafsu birahi, Grayfia dengan tenang merapikan pakaiannya dan tidak lupa menghapus bercak merah di lehernya yang ditinggalkan suaminya. Sirzech kemudian duduk di kursi yang dapat berputar seratus delapan puluh derajat itu sedangkan Grayfia berdiri di sampingnya.

Lelaki yang bergelar Lucifer itu berkali – kali menghela nafas untuk membuang rasa jengkelnya. Padahal Grayfia tadi sudah berada di genggaman tangannya! Hah…. Kemudian Sirzech melepaskan rune kedap suara yang dipasang diruangan itu. Sirzech berdehem kemudian berkata.

"Masuklah!"

Cklek!

Masuklah seorang pria berambut pirang pendek yang dapat digolongkan sebagai pria tampan dengan jubah berwarna hitam dengan bagian bahu yang berwarna emas serta lambang burung di dada kirinya. Dari warna rambut serta lambang di dadanya, Sirzech dapat menebak kalau pria itu berasal dari keluarga Phenex. Mengetahui hal itu mood mantan penerus Gremory itu semakin memburuk. Pria itu berlutut di handapan Sirzech dengan bergetar. Sementara Grayfia yang juga mengetahui kalau pria itu punya urusan apa mencoba menenangkan sang suami dengan memegang bahunya. Dan sepertinya berhasil, meskipun tidak menghilangkan rasa jengkelnya. Kepala Maid di keluarga Gremory itu menghela nafas akan hal itu, meskipun tidak dipungkiri kalau dirinya juga kesal dan jengkel karena kegiatan mereka terganggu. Namun pekerjaan tetaplah pekerjaan.

"Sekarang katakan apa urusanmu menemuiku?" Pria itu meneguk ludah saat mendengar nada serius yang digunakan Maou Lucifer di depannya. Sirzech Lucifer merupakan orang yang ceria, kalem, dan terkadang konyol. Yah jika di depan Imotou – nya tentu saja. Jadi saat Maou Lucifer itu berbicara dengan nada serius kepadamu hanya ada dua kemungkinan. Pertama memang terjadi sesuatu yang gawat sehingga harus diatasi dengan serius. Dan yang kedua adalah saat dia jengkel. Dan pria itu sangat tahu kalau situasi ini merupakan yang kedua.

"Ma-maaf mengganggu Sirzech-sama. Tapi saya hanya menyampaikan surat dari Lord Phenex saja." Pria itu menyodorkan surat itu dengan masih berlutut dan wajah menghadap ke lantai. Grayfia maju dan mengambil surat itu lalu memberikannya kepada Sirzech. Lelaki berambut merah itu menghela nafas. Namun alisnya terangkat saat menemukan surat kosong di belakang surat dari Lord Phenex itu. Begitu juga dengan Grayfia.

"Lalu ada apa dengan surat kosong ini?" Tanya Sirzech sambil mengangkat selembar kertas kosong. Pria itu berjengit mendengar intonasi itu. Dengan susah payah ia menelan ludahnya.

"Sekali lagi maaf Sirzech-sama. Namun surat itu diberikan oleh Ajuka-sama kepada hamba dan harus segera diberikan kepada anda." Jawab Pria itu masih dengan wajah menghadap lantai. Mata Grayfia mengkilat saat mengetahui ilmuan itu keluar dari labnya hanya untuk menyampaikan surat itu. Terakhir kali dia begitu adalah saat dia dan Falbium menebak identitas sebenarnya dari Mr. Nine.

"Kau boleh keluar Phenex-san." Ucap Sirzech dengan senyuman kecil yang disalahartikan pria itu. Menahan merinding yang ada di belakang lehernya, pemuda itu keluar sambil menjaga posturnya.

Cklek!

Mereka terdiam dan masih memandang surat kosong dari Ajuka tersebut. Sementara Grayfia memandang Sirzech, menunggu apa yang akan diperintahkan Maou itu atas situasi ini. Sirzech memijat keningnya. Tidak cukupkan masalah tentang Imotou – nya, sekarang dia harus mengurusi pembunuh mematikan yang sudah lima tahun menghilang. Sirzech menghela nafas kemudian berkata pada Grayfia.

"Aku akan memecahkan kode surat ini. Dan bisakah kau beritahu Rias soal surat dari Lord Phenex itu?"

"Ya, setelah anda membereskan pekerjaan disini." Ucap Grayfia kemudian mengambil surat yang di pegang Sirzech. Lelaki itu sempat ternganga atas tindakan istrinya tadi. Sirzech menghela nafas saat Grayfa menyimpan surat – surat itu sambil bersenandung kecil. Maou itu pun mendelik kearah tumpukan kertas kerja yang ada di hadapannya. Sambil bergumam dan sedikit mengumpat, Maou Lucifer itu mengerjakan tugasnya yang membuat senyuman muncul di bibir ranum kepala Maid tersebut.

"Ngomong – ngomong Grayfia…"Ucap Sirzech tiba – tiba disela kerjanya. Setelah memastikan kalau sang istri mendengarkan Sirzech melanjutkan. "… Setelah ini mau lanjutin yang tadi?" Badan Grayfia menegak mendengar intonasi yang digunakan suaminya itu. Dengan perepatan di dahinya, Grayfia mengambil sebuah wajan dari punggungnya kemudian memukul kepala sang suami dengan keras. Dan jangan tanya darimana wajan itu berasal.

Plaang!

"Aduh…! Kenapa kau memukulku Grayfia!?" Seru Sirzech mengelus kepalanya yang habis merasakan sentuhan sayang dari wajan Grayfia. Meskipun ada semburat merah tipis diwajahnya, Maid itu dengan kalem menjawab.

"Karena kau ingin melakukannya di sini."

"Tapi, kau juga menikmatinya, ya kan?"

Plaang!

"Aduh…! Sakit Fia-chan!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di suatu pemukiman terpencil yang berada di sebuah gurun tanpa nama. Seorang gadis remaja tengah duduk di atas tumpukan mayat manusia berbagai macam usia. Remaja berambut hitam itu tanpa terganggu memakan manisan yang di bawanya meskipun dia tengah duduk di atas gundukan mayat. Remaja itu menilik kebelakang untuk melihat seorang gadis remaja berkacamata dan berambut panjang sepunggung berwarna ungu tengah kebingungan menghitung jumlah mayat yang ada didepannya.

 **[Ada yang datang, jumlah mereka sekitar dua lusin.]** Gadis remaja berambut hitam itu menengadah dan melihat sekelompok manusia dengan sayap kelelawar turun dari langit. Gadis itu dapat melihat wajah mereka berubah menjadi terkejut saat melihat kondisi pemukiman yang biasa melakukan kontrak dengan mereka.

' _Sepertinya mempunyai koleksi yang punya sayap akan menarik.'_ Pikir gadis itu saat melihat gerombolan manusia bersayap itu mulai menanyainya tentang yang melakukan semua pembataian itu. Dirinya berdiri tidak menghiraukan pria yang tengah berbicara sesuatu.

 **[Ho? Jadi berapa yang kau inginkan menjadi koleksi?]** Tanya suara yang ada di kepalanya. Gadis itu kemudian mengambil pedang yang ada disampingnya kemudian menarik pedang itu dari sarungnya lalu mengancungkannya kearah gerombolan manusia bersanyap kelelawar itu. Mereka langsung siaga saat melihatnya mengacungkan pedang. Meskipun begitu, mereka masih percaya diri kalau jumlah mereka yang superior dapat membuat mereka kuat. Betapa salahnya mereka.

' _Mungkin setengah lusin.'_

Pikir gadis itu kemudian melesat kearah gerombolan manusia bersanyap itu dengan seringaian buas di wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung.

Yosh, itu dia chap Sembilan. Kemudian saya ingin minta maaf untuk yang sudah menunggu fic ini cukup lama. Yah, setidaknya saya bisa tetap up selama dua minggu sekali.

Naruto adalah iblis?! Kok bisa?! Tapi bagaimana caranya?! Untuk yang terakhir akan terungkap sesuai jalannya cerita.

Dan untuk kekuatan Asia… Hehe saya lupa kalau saya sudah meningkatkannya di chap dulu. Ehem, seperti yang kalian lihat. Chap ini mengisahkan interaksi Naruto dengan Rias dan Sona, keinginan Asia untuk menjadi kuat, Great Red yang sepertinya mengetahui tentang masa lalu Naruto, begitu juga dengan Yondai Maou, dan yang terakhir adalah dua sosok gadis misterius!

Siapa mereka!? Tenang saja mereka masih berhubungan dengan Akame. Nah, jika begitu aku yakin kalian pasti mengetahuinya kan?

Dan tak kusangka gadis misterius di chap kemarin dapat di tebak dengan mudah. Tapi tak apalah, yang penting kalian sudah mengetahuinya.

Oh, apa kalian sadar kalau aku tidak pernah mengatakan kalau Naruto itu seorang Shinobi? Fufufu

Baiklah! Saatnya Review!

Kazuni Kiba: Wuah, aku gak nyangka kalau salah satu author senior mereview ficku! Ini benar – benar sesuatu yang tak kusangka. Ehem. Dan ya, yang wanita di chap kemarin memang Erza. Dan ini sudah lanjut. Makasih dah rev ya!

Ashalim31: ahahaha quote yang bagus ya? Jujur itu bukan apa – apa. Kalau soal itu, Isse sudah memiliki kalau kakaknya bukan manusia biasa. Namun dia tidak tau mahkluk apa Kakaknya itu. Makasih dah rev ya!

Alvinnvz: kalau soal Asia masuk peerage rias…. Aku belum bisa kasih tau fufufufu. Tentu saja Naruto pasti meminta penjelasan mengetagui kalau Asia itu merupakan orang yang taat beragama. Hah, apa semudah itu ya karakter wanita kemarin? Sampe semua menjawab dengan tepat. Ya, itu adalah Erza. Sudahlah, yang penting makasih dah rev ya!

Fahri. Uchiha: Ara, aku rasa kamu harus membaca chap sebelumnya lebih teliti lagi. Soalnya aku sudah memberikan petunjuk yang jelas tentang hubungan mereka berdua.

Esya. 27. Bc: Ho? Jadi kau menolak Asia menjadi iblis karena dasar itu ya? Fufufu kalau begitu aku tak sabar melihat wajah terkejutmu saat kau mengetahui definisi dari pertemuan tiga fraksi yang ada di pikiranku fufufufu. Tapi aku tetap berterima kasih karena senpai mau berhenti sejenak dan memberikan saran. Makasih dah rev ya senpai!

Uchikaze muzuko: Aku tau akan hal itu. Namun menjadi iblis atau tidaknya Asia, hal itu akan terungkap seiring berjalannya alur. Senjata untuk Isse ya? Baiklah, akan kupikirkan. Makasih udah rev ya!

Wsusanto96: Teeeet…! Salah! Silahkan coba kembali lagi nanti!

Nine fox of darkness: ya ini udah lanjut. Silahkan di nikmati.

RyoRamantara617: Uhuk! Tak kusangka kau bisa memiliki keong sakti itu! Akan kubalas kau nanti*menunjuk kemudian kabur Ehem. Baiklah untuk yang satu itu memang benar. Bagi iblis yang baru direnkarnasikan memang akan merasakan sakit kepala saat menyebut nama Tuhan. Namun! Apa kau sudah nonton HS DxD musim kedua episode satu? Jika sudah lihatlah saat Rias dan Asia berbut untuk tidur bersama Isse. Jika kau tidak terpaku pada pemandangan nikmat yang diberikan kedua wanita itu. Kau bisa melihat Asia mengatakan Tuhan dengan lantang namun tidak merasakan sakit kepala. Itu berarti semakin kuat iblis semakin berkurang efeknya terhadap hal – hal seperti itu. Namun sekuat apapun Iblis itu, dia pasti akan merasakan efek dari system surge jika diberkahi oleh seseorang. Nah karena itulah aku menulis Rias dapat mengatakan Tuhan di fic ini. Makasih atas dah rev ya!

Z irawan3: Njirr… itu aja? Hah aku memang tidak berharap banyak darimu. Dan untuk kekuatan Asia…Hehe gomen aku lupa kalau sudah aku tingkatkan di chap sebelumnya.

Aseir 121: Bingo! Kalian mudah sekali nebaknya.

Ya itu sudah semua. Dan maaf jika ada kesalahan secara tersirat atau tersurat dari kata – kata diatas. Dan untuk chap selanjutnya aku harap kalian tidak langsung menskip fic ini, karena banyak hal kecil di fic ini yang dapat mengubah alur cerita ini secara seratus delapan puluh derajat.

Dan yang terakhir. Silahkan keluarkan uneg – uneg, saran, bahkan kritik kalian di kolom review. Karena semakin banyak saran semakin berkembang juga kemampuanku menulis fic.

Quote hari ini

" _Sulit mengisi gelas yang sudah penuh"_


	10. Chapter 10

Mister Naruto

By : 12 senpai 12

Disclaimer : Saya tidak memiliki apapun dari fict ini

Summary : Dia sudah lelah akan keberadaannya, segala cara telah dia lakukan untuk mendapatkan rasa damai itu. Tapi semuanya gagal, sekarang dia datang membawanya ke dunia baru dan bertemu mereka. Saat itu dia sadar bahwa akhir dari dunia itu adalah akhir darinya, tapi bagaimana dengan mereka?

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, dan lain – lain, chara death (perhatian tokoh dalam fic ini dapat berubah wataknya seiring dengan kejadian yang dialami tokoh)

Pairing : issei x harem, Naruto x ?

….

Seorang pemuda tengah berjalan masuk ke sebuah karokean sambil bersenandung kecil. Mata pemuda itu melirik kearah para gadis yang tengah tertawa di sudut ruangan. Pemuda itu bersiul saat para gadis itu terkikik dan mengedipkan matanya kearahnya. Pria itu mengenakan jaket berwarna hijau kusam berkerah putih berbulu dan mengenakan kaos putih sebagai dalaman. Pemuda itu merenteng sekotak bir ditangan kanannya. Kemudian memasuki box yang bernomor 079 itu.

Di dalam box itu terdapat dua buah sofa yang dapat menampung dua atau tiga orang dengan meja kecil yang terdapat beberapa kaset dan sebuah microfone diatasnya. Pemuda itu menyalakan lampu di box itu dan memperlihatkan seseorang bertudung tengah menunggunya di sofa samping tv.

"Apa kau sudah lama menunggu spiral – san?" Tanya pemuda itu setelah menaruh birnya di atas meja. Pemuda berambut hijau itu mengambil remote yang ada di atas meja dan mulai memilih lagu. Sosok bertudung itu mengangkat wajahnya dan memperlihatkan sebuah topeng berwarna hitam dengan spiral putih menutupi wajah sampai hidungnya. Jadi pemuda itu masih bisa melihat ekspresi sosok itu melalui bibirnya.

"Apa perlu ditanya lagi?" Pemuda itu terkekeh sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Spiral menghela nafas kemudian menata pemuda itu dengan serius. "…Bagaimana DvD yang kupinjam itu?" Tanya dengan mengangkat alisnya dua kali. Pemuda itu terdiam, kepalanya tertunduk, bahunya bergetar.

"Luar biasa! Aku tidak tau kalau ada perempuan bisa menekuk tubuhnya seperti itu. Jalan ceritanya juga sangat menganggumkan dengan romance yang tidak bisa ditebak!" Ucap pemuda itu menatap spiral dengan pandangan membara. Di keluarkannya sebuah kaset DvD, kaset itu bergambar seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam berkacamata memakai pakaian yang biasa di pakai wanita karir tengah memandang bingung dua buah celana dalam yang ada di tangannya. Dan jangan lupakan gambar angka tujuh belas kecil yang ada di bagian kanan bawah kaset itu. Ya, secara keseluruham kaset itu merupakan video porno. Spiral tertawa kecil.

"Sudah kuduga kau pasti menyukainya. Aku sendiri masih ingat reaksi pertamaku saat menonton episode duanya." Dari lubang topengnya pemuda itu dapat melihat mata spiral mengkilat." Dan tentu saja aku memiliki episode tiganya." Pemuda itu berhenti, memandang tidak percaya sosok di depannya. Pemuda itu menggebrak meja dan memajukan wajahnya ke depan agar dapat menatap topeng spiral itu, memastikan kalau sosok di depannya ini tidak berbohong.

"Kau benar – benar memilikinya?!" Tanya pemuda itu sekali lagi. Sosok Spiral itu mengangguk kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kaset DvD dari jubahnya dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

"Tentu saja Lubbock. Kapan aku berbohong pada mu?" Lubbock nama pemuda itu meneguk ludah saat melihat kaset itu di taruh di atas mejanya hanya beberapa langkah darinya. Tangan itu bergerak perlahan ingin mengambil kaset itu. Namun sosok yang di panggil spiral itu mengambil kembali kaset itu dan menaruhnya di dalam jubah yang dikenakannya. Lubbock sempat ternganga melihat hal itu. Namun berdehem saat tau apa yang di inginkan Sosok itu. Lubbock kemudian mengambil bir yang dibawanya lalu meminumnya. Spiral menggeleng saat dirinya ditawarkan bir itu. Lubbock kemudian merebahkan punggungnya di sofa sambil menghela nafas. Spiral itu kemudian mengambil remote dan mengganti lagu yang menurutnya tidak terlalu enak di dengar.

"Kelompok yang kau cari itu bernama Amphisbaena. Sebuah sindikat penjualan manusia."Ucap Lubbock menatap lurus ke topeng spiral itu. Sedangkan sosok itu mendengar dengan seksama."Dulu memang begitu. Namun yang terakhir kudengar dia sudah memerluas koneksinya dan mengganti nama menjadi Heaven Slave's atau Hs. Sekarang mereka bahkan ikut dalam perjudian dan peredaran obat – obatan terlarang." Sosok itu terdiam mencoba mengingat nama itu untuk kedepannya nanti. Sedangkan Lubbock mengamati kliennya saat ini. Dari postur tubuh dan cara dia menyimak informasi tadi. Lubbock dapat menduga kalau masalah yang dimilikinya bersifat pribadi. Dirinya hanya mengangkat bahu, semua itu bukanlah dendamnya. Namun tidak dipungkiri dirinya penasaran apa yang menyebabkan sosok itu sampai melakukan semua ini hanya untuk melacak sindikat itu. Kalau boleh jujur dirinya juga tidak ingin terlibat dengan sindikat itu. Namun karena ini temannya sendiri yang meminta, maka ia lakukan.

"Lanjutkan." Ucap Spiral. Lubbock menghisap birnya lagi kemudian melanjutkan.

"Yang aku tau mereka semua terhubung dengan sebuah ponsel dengan bosnya. Jadi agak sulit untuk melacaknya. Namun aku mendapat bocoran informasi kalau mereka akan mengadakan perjudian selanjutnya di Kyoto." Lubbock berhenti kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah koin plastic biasa digunakan untuk pengganti uang di kasino – kasino. Spiral mengangkat koin itu untuk memeriksanya."Aku pun kesana untuk memastikannya, tapi yang kutemukan hanyalah acara pernikahan. Jika dilihat mereka tidak melakukan judi dengan taruhan besar bila dilihat dari koin itu. Namun setelah rekanku meneliti lebih lanjut, ternyata koin itu merupakan perekam kemenangan dan kekalahan para anggotanya." Jelas Lubbock kemudian mengesap birnya lagu. Spiral bergumam mendengar itu. Ditaruhnya koin itu kemudian mengambil kaset tadi dari bajunya lalu di lempar kearah Lubbock. Pemuda itu dengan senang hati menangkapnya.

"Apa kau tau anggota – anggotanya?" Lubbock menyimpan DvD itu kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Spiral.

"Ya, di leher mereka biasanya terdapat stiker yang bertulisan Hs. Namun karena itu stiker, jadi mudah untuk menghilangkan bukti kalau mereka anggota Hs. Oh iya, Nama pemimpin sindikat itu adalah Kumoi. Hanya itu yang kudapat sebelum koneksiku dengan salah satu rekanku lenyap."Jawab Lubbock kemudian membuka botol bir yang lain.

"Dengan kata lain, mereka menyadari kalau mereka tengah diintai?" Lubbock mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Akan membutuhkan waktu untuk melacak pemimpin ini. Mungkin akan lebih cepat jika mereka mempunyai orang dalam. Namun dirinya tidak ingin mengorbakan orang lain demi dendam yang dimilikinya ini. Ia menghela nafas lalu menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa itu sambil memandangi langit – langit. Lubbock bersenandung kecil mengikuti irama lagu yang di putar saat itu. Matanya tidak lepas masih memperhatikan sosok Spiral. Dia dapat bertemu dengan orang itu melalui sebuah aplikasi chat yang bernama Nimbuzz, pertama mereka hanya saling bertukar pendapat mengenai gadis – gadis atau fetish terbaru saat itu. Namun sejak adanya rumor _itu_ , mereka saling bertukar informasi lebih, seperti kejadian di gereja Kuoh waktu lalu sebagai contoh. Mereka tersadar dari pikirannya saat telepon di samping Lubbock berdering dan menandakan kalau waktu sewa box itu sudah hampir habis.

"Kenapa terburu – buru?" Tanya Lubbock saat melihat spiral berdiri dan menuju pintu keluar. Spiral berhenti lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dari saku jubahnya. Mata Lubbock menyipit, dia tidak menyangka sosok di depannya dapat menyimpulkan secepat itu dengan informasi yang minim. "Aku mengerti." Gumamnya kemudian mengangguk kearah spiral.

Lubbock masih menatap pintu box yang dia sewa itu dengan pandangan tajam. Tak lama kemudian dia menghela nafas lalu mengambil kembali kaset DvD dan membukanya. Di balik kaset itu terdapat sebuah kertas dengan tulisan aksara aneh melingkar di tengahnya. Ini adalah cara mereka bertransaksi. Jika dilihat sekilas mereka hanya akan dicap sebagai pemuda mesum yang saling meminjamkan koleksi mereka. Itu semua hanyalah kedok. Lubbock kemudian menggigit jempolnya sampai berdarah lalu mengoleskannya ke kertas itu. Dalam kepulan asap dapat terlihat setumpuk uang jika dihitung dapat mencapai lima ratus ribu lebih. Ia kemudian terkekeh kecil sambil mengambil uang itu.

"Senang berbisnis denganmu Spiral-san."

.

.

.

.

.

Akeno Himejima seorang Ratu sekaligus sahabat dari Rias Gremory sekali lagi menghela nafas. Iris matanya memandang Rias yang tengah berkutat di meja kerjanya. Dia sudah seperti itu selama dua jam terakhir. Selain ini berhubungan dengan _Dia_ ini juga berhubungan dengan Isse. Ratu dari Gremory itu sudah tau rencana apa yang akan digunakan Rajanya untuk bisa lepas dari pertunangan itu. Namun jika melihat kembali sifat Isse saat menyelamatkan Asia… Itulah yang membuat sahabatnya itu khawatir. Memang benar Isse menyerbu gereja itu tidak sendiri dan yang melawan para Malaikat Jatuh itu adalan Uzumaki-sensei, namun tidak dapat dipungkiri kalau Isse lah yang menghabisi para pendeta liar yang menjadi bawahan Malaikat jatuh itu. Akeno kembali menghela nafas sekali lagi. Sekarang dia sedang menyiapkan peralatan untuk kelas tambahan yang diadakan Uzumaki-sensei. Kelas tambahan itu di bagi menjadi tiga, untuk kelas satu hari senin dan rabu, kelas dua selasa dan kamis, sedangkan kelas tiga, Uzumaki-sensei memberikan kami kebebasan untuk memilih hari apa. Dan Sona memilih hari ini.

"Kau harus lebih mengenalnya." Ucap Akeno setelah lelah melihat Rias yang masih berkutat di mejanya. Hal itu membuat Rias menghentikan kegiatannya. Melirik Rias dari ekor matanya Akeno melanjutkan. "Isse-kun memberikan dirinya untukmu Rias. Dia juga memiliki dinding yang membatasinya dengan orang lain sama seperti kami dulu." Rias terdiam, ia akhirnya tersadar kalau semua perragenya selama ini selalu diberikan kepadanya. Dan hanya Isse lah yang dia dapatkan dengan usahanya sendiri. Akeno kemudian membawa tasnya lalu berjalan menuju pintu penelitian ilmu ghaib. Dia berhenti di tengah ruangan kemudian berbalik dan memberikan sebuah senyuman kearah Rias.

"Dan sebagai sahabatmu, Aku percaya kau bisa menembusnya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sona merupakan seseorang yang sangat suka memuaskan rasa penasarannya. Jadi jangan heran kalau kau melihatnya berjam – jam dikelilingi buku. Setelah mengetahui kalau Naruto merupakan iblis dirinya segera pulang ke kastil Sitri untuk mencari informasi. Perpustakaan Sitri memang dikenal dengan kelengkapannya oleh seluruh Mekai. Bayangkan betapa terkejutnya dia saat tidak menemukan sama sekali sosok Naruto Uzumaki. Tidak legenda, mitos, atau apapun. Sampai dia menggunakan pilihan terakhir, menemui kakaknya.

Kakaknya bisa sangat kekanakan, terkadang dia lelah dengan sikapnya itu. Namun tidak dapat dipungkiri kalau kakaknya itu sangat menyanginya. Jadi saat itu dia beranikan dirinya lalu masuk ke ruang kerja kakaknya. Meskipun mendapatkan halangan berupa teriakan dan pelukan dari kakaknya, namun pada akhirnya Sona dapat membuat kakaknya itu mendengarkannya.

Tak ingin bertele – tele karena tau masih banyak tugas yang harus dilakukan kakaknya. Sona menanyakan langsung siapa itu Naruto Uzumaki. Jika tadi dia terkejut karena perpustakaannya tidak menyangkup informasi tentang Naruto Uzumaki, mungkin sekarang dia bisa dikatakan syok. Kakaknya itu tidak langsung menjawab, dia terdiam dan matanya memandang jauh. Dan Sona dapat bersumpah kalau dirinya melihat wajah kakaknya itu menggelap. Dan tiba – tiba saja kakaknya itu mengubah pembicaraan. Sona menghela nafas.

"Baiklah Minna-san. Perang dunia kedua merupakan perang yang dimulai oleh Jerman…."

Sona memutar polpen yang dipegangnya. Semua ini hanya menambah teka – teki sensei itu. Sekarang Naruto tengah menerangkan sejarah perang dunia kedua di ruang Osis. Dirinya, Akeno, dan Tsubaki beserta yang lainnya tengah menyimak semua penjelasan itu. Meskipun pikirannya saat ini memikirkan siapa sebenarnya Naruto Uzumaki itu.

"… Nah, Sitri-kun. Kapan perang dunia kedua berakhir?"

"2 september 1945." Sona menjawab otomatis atas pertanyaan itu. Namun alis matanya berkedut saat mendengar suffiks apa yang digunakan Naruto untuk memanggilnya. "Dan satu lagi Sensei… Bisa tidak anda memanggil saya dengan suffiks yang benar? Saya ini perempuan sensei." Ucap Sona dengan kesal. Dia akui ada beberapa bagian yang belum tumbuh sepenuhnya, namun tetap saja dirinya tidak suka dipanggil seperti itu. Naruto mengerjapkan matanya mendengar keluhan itu. Mata Akeno berkilat licik.

"Itu benar Sensei. Masa anda yang seorang Sensei ini memberikan contoh buruk kepada murid – muridnya." Mulai Akeno dengan seringaian kecil di wajahnya. Tangannya menutupi mulutnya seperti orang syok. Kata – kata itu menghasilkan gumaman – gumaman setuju dari anggota Osis lainnya.

"Itu benar sensei…!" Seru siswi berambut coklay pigtail di samping Saji. Naruto berhenti menerangkan dan menatap mereka semua dengan terkejut.

"Aku juga penasaran sensei…" Gumam siswi berambut putih itu dibarengi anggukan seluruh anggota Osis.

"Hmm…" Naruto menghela nafas kemudian menatap pandangan penasaran seluruh muridnya dengan senyuman. "Bagus sekali!" Mereka terlonjak mendengar Naruto tiba – tiba berteriak sambil tersenyum kearah mereka. Mereka berkedip lalu memiringkan kepalanya memandang sensei mereka dengan bingung.

"Selamat! Kalian sudah lulus tes yang sensei berikan! Meskipun tau kalau aku ini sensei kalian. Namun kalian tetap menyuarakan kalau yang sensei lakukan itu salah." Naruto menutup mata lalu tersenyum kearah mereka. "Tidak hanya keberanian yang di perlukan untuk berdiri menegakan kebenaran. Namun masih banyak lagi hal lainnya yang perlu dipertimbangkan!"

Mereka terdiam, tidak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa setelah mengetahui hal itu. Mereka tidak menyangka kalau mereka di tes hanya dengan hal sekecil itu. Namun Akeno dan Sona menyadari sesuatu. Kenapa petunjuk tes itu hanya ada di Sona dan Rias? Apa ada maksud lain dari tes itu? Dengan Rias dan Sona merupakan Raja mereka hal itu membuat semua ini semakin tidak wajar. Meskipun tau kalau Naruto adalah sensei mereka, tapi belum ada kepastian kalau mantan Chef itu kawan atau musuh.

Katakan Sona paranoid, tapi jangan lupakan kalau Isse dilatih oleh cowok di depan mereka saat ini. Sona menatap wajah Akeno lalu menggelang sembari menghela nafas. Akeno mendesah kemudian mengikuti Sona mendengarkan penjelasan Naruto.

"Benar apa yang di katakan Sitri-san. Perang dunia dua berakhir pada 2 september 1945…."

.

.

.

.

.

"Buchou kami sudah berkumpul."

Rias mengangguk pada Isse kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan untuk mengamati reaksi mereka. Dapat dilihat Isse tidak memberikan reaksi apa – apa selain rasa penasaran pada wanita berambut putih yang memakai pakaian Maid di belakangnya. Penerus Gremory itu menghela nafas sambil memijit keningnya. Saat dikabarkan kalau Grayfia akan datang kesini perihal tunangan itu, ia tidak menyangka kalau kakak iparnya itu akan datang hari ini juga. Rias mengedipkan matanya, entah mengapa ia merasa melupakan sesuatu. Rias berdehem untuk mendapatkan perhatian mereka.

"Baiklah sebelum itu…" Isse menatap penuh penasaran pada wanita berambut putih yang kini tengah berdiri di samping Rias. "Ini adalah Grayfia Lucifuge kepala Maid keluarga Gremory." Rias menyembunyikan senyumannya saat melihat Isse tengah gugup dipandang tajam oleh Grayfia. Ah sekarang dia ingat, Naruto berpesan kepada Akeno kalau dia agak terlambat karena suatu urusan.

Rias membatalkan membuka suara saat muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna merah dengan lambang seekor burung memunculkan seseorang dari kobaran api. Lelaki itu merupakan pria tinggi tegap berambut pirang berwajah tampan mengenakan semacam jas formal. Rias mendecih sebelum membuang muka untuk menyembunyikan ketidaksukaannya pada pria itu. Meskipun begitu Grayfia dapat melihat dengan jelas ekspresi tidak suka Rias, tidak hanya Rias melainkan seluruh pelayannya kecuali pemuda berambut coklat yang tengah memandang penasaran pria itu. Pria itu berbalik dan memberikan senyuman menawan yang menurutnya memuakan kearahnya.

"Ah~ Sudah lama sekali sejak aku ke dunia manusia. Ne, apa kau merindukanku Rias-hime?" Isse menatap Rajanya dengan terkejut, karena Rias mengeluarkan hawa pembunuh yang kuat dan di arahkan pada pria itu. Rias mendesis mulutnya mengeja setiap huruf nama pria itu bagaikan sebuah racun.

"… Raiser."

.

"Teh buatan Ratu Rias selalu nikmat."

"Ara. Terimakasih."

Akeno berucap dengan senyuman andalannya. Dirinya tidak tahan berlama – lama di dekat pria itu, namun demi sahabatnya ia akan berusaha bertahan selama mungkin. Ratu itu dapat melihat sahabatnya merasa risih dengan Raiser yang mencoba menyentuhnya.

"Kiba siapa pria itu?" Tanya Isse penasaran kepada Kiba. Akeno dan Kiba berkedip, mereka melupakan Isse.

"Dia adalah Raiser Phenex. Penerus dari klan Phenex sekaligus tunangan dari Rias Gremory." Grayfia lah yang menjawab pertanyaan Isse. Isse membeku saat mendengar penjelasan Grayfia.

"Tu-tunangan?!" Isse berseru dengan syok, ia memandang Rias untuk memastikan. Rias hanya menutup matanya sembari mengesap teh buatan Akeno dengan elegan.

"Aku tidak akan menikahimu Raiser." RIas membuka matanya menatap dingin penerus klan yang dikatakan Abadi itu. Raiser tertawa.

"Kau tau tidak bisa seperti itu Rias." Ucap Raiser yang kini memegang dagu Rias dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Sebaiknya kau lepaskan tangan busukmu itu dari Buchou." Raiser menoleh ke asal ancaman itu berasal. Raiser melepas Rias kemudian memandang angkuh wajah marah Isse.

"Hmm…. Memangnya siapa kau? Melarangku seperti itu… Ah! Aku tau kau budak terbarunya Rias bukan?" Raiser berdiri dan menatap rendah Isse. " Memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan iblis rendahan?"

"Tentu saja aku akan menghajarmu!" Isse berkata dengan mantap. Wajah Raiser memerah menahan kekesalan pada iblis rendahan di depannya. Namun sedikit tekanan kekuatan dari Grayfia membuatnya mundur.

"Karena masalah sudah seperti ini. Saya diperintahkan Sirzech-sama untuk memecahkan masalah ini dengan Rating game." Grayfia berhenti kemudian memandang dua pihak yang berselisih tersebut. Raiser mendengus dan menjentikan jarinya. Lingkaran sihir yang lebih besar muncul dan menampakkan belasan gadis dengan berbagai rupa muncul.

"Apa kau yakin dengan hal ini Rias? Kau ingin melawanku yang memiliki satu set lengkap dengan budakmu ini?" Raiser tertawa angkuh. Rias kembali mengesap tehnya untuk menjaga posturnya. Keangkuhan pria di depannya ini membuatnya muak. Bahkan Grayfia yang selalu berwajah datar itu pun juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Tidaaak! Kenapa harus orang brengsek yang memiliki semua kesenangan!" Isse berteriak putus asa. Kiba terkekeh cangung sambil menepuk - nepuk punggung Isse yang tengah tertunduk memukul lantai dengan air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti keluar dari matanya.

"Oi, Rias! Budakmu yang satu itu kenapa?" Tanya Raiser setelah beberapa saat. Rias menghela nafas kemudian memijit keningnya.

"Ya. Dia bermimpi menjadi Raja harem." Raiser yang mendengar hal itu menyeringai licik. Dia menyuruh Yubelluna, Ratunya untuk mendekatinya sekaligus mengambil perhatian Isse. Dengan ganas dan nafsu Raiser mencumbu wanita itu sambil memeras dadanya. Semua anggota klub beserta Grayfia terang – terangan menunjukan rasa jijiknya terhadap penerus klan Phenex itu.

"Kau…. Memang tidak pantas untuk Buchou…" Raiser melirik Isse yang perlahan berdiri. "…. Bedebah!" Teriak Isse memandang Raiser penuh kebencian. Isse segera merangsek maju kearah Raiser.

"Cukup Isse!" Isse tidak mengidahkan perintah Rias. Dia hanya focus untuk menghaja penerus Phenex tersebut. Seorang gadis yang membawa tongkat juga merangsek maju untuk melawan Isse. Melihat itu Isse mendecih kemudian mengeluarkan Sacred Gearnya. Namun tiba – tiba pergerakan Isse berhenti. Gadis itu tidak menyianyiakan kesempatan itu dan melompat untuk menyerang Isse. Tapi ada seseorang yang menghentikannya dengan memegang pundaknya. Gadis itu mengikuti arah pandangan Isse dan melihat seorang pemuda berambut perak jabrik tengah tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Maaf sebagai seorang sensei aku tidak bisa membiarkan segala macam tindak kekerasan di ruangan klub ini." Mereka semua terkejut tidak menyadari kapan pemuda itu masuk dan menghentikan pergerakan rekan mereka. Naruto melirik sekilas kearah Grayfia kemudian memandang gadis disampingnya dengan senyuman kecil. "Apa kau tidak apa – apa Ojou-chan?" Dirinya tidak tau kenapa dia mengangguk atas pertanyaan dari pemuda di depannya. Mungkin karena dirinya masih terkejut akan kemunculan tiba – tiba pemuda itu. Naruto kemudian mengalihkan wajahnya kearah Isse.

"Hah…. Kan sudah kubilang kalau jangan pernah melawan seorang gadis." Naruto mengatakan itu dengan wajah kecewa pada Isse yang tengah menunduk. Naruto terus menasehati Isse tidak menghiraukan keberadaan Raiser beserta Peeragenya. Merasa terhina karena di abaikan oleh manusia rendahan, Raiser membuat bola api dan menenbakkanya kearah Isse dan Naruto.

"Naruto..!" Kiba berteriak memeperingati senseinya. Dengan cepat Kiba berdiri untuk menghalau bola api itu tapi.

Blaar!

Kepulan asap membumbung di tempat kakak beradik itu berdiri. Kiba sudah membuat dua buah pedang dan bersiap menerjang kearah Raiser namun sebuah suara mengejutkannya berserta seleruh iblis yang ada di sana.

"Setelah menghina keluargaku. Jangan harap aku akan tinggal diam melihat kau menyakitinya."

Saat asap menipis terlihat Rias berdiri di depan Naruto dan Isse tengah menepis bola api dari Raiser. Rias menatap Raiser tanpa ekspresi yang membuatnya mengambil satu langkah mundur.

"Buchou…" Gumam Isse melihat Rias melindunginya seperti itu. Sedangkan Naruto memandang tertarik kabut hitam yang menyelimuti tangan Rias. Kemudian ia tersentak dan melirik Grayfia melalui ekor matanya.

'Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan Naruto?' Tanya batin Grayfia setelah melihat lirikan Naruto. Ia menggertakkan giginya, saat sadar apa tujuan dari mahkluk itu. Rasa takut sempat terlintas di hati Raiser, namun ia menutupinya dengan dengusan dan senyuman arogan.

"Jadi sudah diputuskan ya…" Pria itu kemudian berkumpul dengan para Peeragenya di bawah lingkaran sihir raksasa berwarna merah yang diciptakan Yubelluna. "Sepuluh hari. Kuberikan waktu sepuluh hari untuk kau bersiap Rias." Kobaran api melahap Raiser dan seluruh gadis itu sesaat setelahnya.

Setelah beberapa saat Rias berbalik dan menatap Isse denga khawatir. "Isse kau tidak apa – apa?"

"Ah.. aku tidak apa – apa. Terima kasih sudah melindungiku Buchou." Jawab Isse sambil menunduk. Rias tersenyum kecil lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak Isse. Sudah seharusnya keluarga saling melindungi." Isse mendongak, seketika rona merah menghiasi wajahnya saat melihat wajah Rias yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya. Akeno, Kiba, dan Koneko tersenyum melihat interaksi Rias dan Isse.

Naruto sambil nyengir mendekati Grayfia. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain seakan – akan ada pembicaraan batin antara mereka. Maid Gremory itu dapat melihat mata Naruto mulai mengkilat misterius. Tapi tak berapa lama karena Naruto menutup matanya lalu mengangkat tangannya untuk menyapa.

"Yo. Naruto Uzumaki sensei pembimbing klub Rias." Grayfia membungkuk mencoba mengikuti sandiwara mahkluk di depannya.

"Grayfia Lucifuge. Kakak ipar Rias Gremory." Naruto manggut – manggut mendengar hal itu kemudian berbalik saat lima pasang mata menatap punggungya. Melihat itu Grayfia menghela nafas, untung saja pemuda itu tidak menganggap keberadaannya mengancam. Jadi dia tidak melakukan tindakan lebih jauh. Bagaimanapun juga situasi ini harus sampai pada Sirzech-sama.

"Ada apa Rias?" Tanya Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. Rias melirik Isse yang mengangguk lalu mengambil nafas untuk menenangkan sarafnya.

"Ku mohon Latih kami sepuluh hari mendatang untuk menghadapi Raiser." Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali kemudian kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Grayfia.

"Apa itu tidak apa – apa Lucifuge-san?" Tanya Naruto membuat semua pasang mata disana memandang Maid itu. Grayfia mengangguk, jika sudah begini tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukannya. Naruto kembali menatap mereka dengan nyegir lebar.

"Kalau begitu, tentu saja bisa!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto tengah berjalan – jalan di taman kota Kuoh selepas kejadian di ruang klub ilmu gaib tadi. Naruto mengambil secarik kertas dari kantongnya. Dahi mantan Chef itu mengkerut saat membaca isi kertas tersebut. Yah, dia rasa tidak ada salahnya memeberikan mereka beberapa waktu kosong. Toh mereka juga sudah bekerja sangat baik akhir – akhir ini. Naruto kemudian mengambil ponsel yang baru saja dibelinya kemarin. Mau bagainama lagi ponsel lamanya sudah rusak. Naruto bergumam membaca isi pesan masuk di ponselnya.

Syuut!

Naruto langsung menunduk untuk menghindari tebasan pedang yang dapat memenggal kepalanya kemudian memutar tubuhnya untuk menghindari tendangan kapak dari atas yang menghancurkan aspal tempatnya berpijak tadi lalu meloncat jauh kedepan untuk menghindari sabetan selanjutnya. Mantan Chef itu terkekeh dari posisi jongkoknya. Ia kemudian berdiri sembari membersihkan seragam gurunya kemudian menatap sosok yang menyerangnya dengan sebuah seringai.

"Kau masih membisikan kematian ya?..." Naruto dapat melihat perban yang sama, rompi yang sama, rambut hitam yang masih sama, serta wajah tanpa alis yang masih dikenalnya. Oh, dan jangan lupakan Zanbatto raksasa di pundaknya."… Zabuza." Sosok yang dipanggil Zabuza itu berdehen kemudian membenarkan posisi Zanbattonya.

"Sudah sekian lama, tapi kemampuanmu tidak berkurang sama sekali. Semakin meningkat malahan." Puji Zabuza membuat Naruto membusungkan dadanya sambil mendengus arogan.

"Tentu saja! Kau memang sudah menggapai impianmu, tapi itu bukan berarti kau harus menghentikan langkahmu." Mengangguk atas perkataannya sendiri Naruto memandang Zabuza dengan satu alis terangkat. "Jangan bilang kau mengambil tawaran mahkluk itu. Zabuza aku tahu reputasimu itu, tapi sungguh…" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya kecewa terhadap salah satu pendekar berpedang dari Kirigakure itu.

"Kau terlalu memandang rendah padaku Naruto. Aku kesini ingin menyampaikan sesuatu." Zabuza menaruh Zanbato di punggungnya kemudian dengan cepat membentuk segel tangan. Naruto yang melihat itu meloncat menjauh sembari membuka sebuah gulungan dari kantungnya. "Sebelum itu, **Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet!** "

Naga air raksasa dengan warna merah terbentuk dan melesat kearah naga air yang lebih besar yang bermaksud menyerang Naruto. Dengan segera Naruto melepas segel gulungan itu. Puluhan kunai berkertas peledak melesat kearah naga air yang saling mencoba mendominasi satu sama lain itu.

Blaar! Blaar! Blaar!

Kunai – kunai yang dilempar Naruto meledak dan sukses menghancurkan kedua naga air itu. Naruto melirik kearah Zabuza yang mendarat tak jauh darinya. Menutup matanya Naruto terkekeh kecil.

"Keluarlah kalian. Aku sudah mengetahui keberadaan kalian."

Untuk sesaat hanya kesunyian yang menjawab Naruto lalu tiba – tiba muncul kabut yang tebal menyelimuti taman itu. Zabuza menyiapkan Zanbattonya, sementara Naruto mendesah kemudian menyentuh bahu Zabuza. Zabuza yang melihat itu hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda terimakasih.

"Yah, jika mereka masih mau bermain…. Tak apalah. Mumpung aku masih punya waktu senggang." Sesudah mengatakan itu Naruto memiringkan kepalanya menghindari sebuah pedang yang memiliki bentuk menyerupai jarum. Zabuza menangkis pedang itu sekaligus melemparnya jauh. Mereka meloncat menghindari beberapa jarum berwarna coklat yang menancap di tempat mereka berpijak. Naruto memiringkan badannya menghindari tebasan kapak dari atas lalu menunduk membiarkan Zabuza menyerang balik pemilik kapak tersebut. Suara benda keras saling berbenturan terdengar di sampingnya. Naruto segera melesat kebelakang Zabuza kemudian menendang sosok besar yang membawa pedang berperban itu. Tangannya dengan lincah mengambil kunai dan melemparnya ke samping kepala Zabuza untuk menangkis pedang yang berbentuk jarum itu agar tidak melubangi kepala dari Iblis lindungan kabut itu. Mereka berdua meloncat menjauh saat terdengar seperti kertas terbakar di sekeliling mereka.

Blaar! Blaar! Blaar!

Hampir lima belas menit mereka melakukan itu. Menghindar, menepis, dan menangkis setiap serangan yang dilancarkan. Naruto kembali mengeluarkan kunai untuk menangkis sebuah pedang kembar yang ingin menebasnya. Namun aksinya itu menghadiahkan seringaian dari sang penyerang. Melihat hal itu Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul. Mata pengguna pedang itu melebar saat merasakan angin di sampingnya terbelah. Denga cepat sosok itu mengganti posisi pedangnya menjadi menyilang untuk menahan anyunan Zanbatto Zabuza. Namun sosok itu meremehkan momentum yang digunakan Zabuza untuk menganyukan Zanbattonya. Sehingga sosok itu terlempar cukup keras dan menghantam penyerang mereka yang lain dari suara rintihan yang berasal dari arah sosok itu terlempar. Naruto dengan kedua kunainya membelakangi Zabuza dengan Zanbattonya. Melirik kearah sosok yang dikenal dengan Iblis dari lindungan kabut itu membuatnya terkekeh.

"Merasa lelah?" Tanya Naruto sedikit bercanda yang hanya dibalas deheman oleh sang iblis. Mereka berdua meloncat saat tanah ditempat mereka retak dan hancur. Naruto kembali menangkis serangan dari seorang wanita berpedang kembar itu. Naruto mengangkat kunainya keatas untuk menangkis tebasan vertical kebawah itu. Namun tak lama kemudian kunai Naruto patah karena petir yang dihasilkan pedang itu mengelas kunainya. Wanita itu kembali menyeringai saat melihat wajah terkejut Naruto dan siap menikam mantan Chef itu dengan kedua pedangnya. Dengan segera Naruto melempar kunai yang satunya kearah Zabuza yang masih berduel dengan pengguna pedang yang memiliki bentuk seperti jarum itu. Pengguna pedang itu berbadan kurus memakai topeng Anbu khas Kirigakure dengan rambut gondrong dan mengenakan pakaian berwarna hitam. Zabuza menggunakan sisi zanbattonya untuk menangkis seluruh tusukan yang dilancarkan pria itu. Zabuza mendecih, dengan posisinya di udara yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah bertahan dari serangan pengguna Nuibari itu. Naruto yang hampir ditusuk wanita itu menghilang dan muncul diatas Zabuza, bertukar tempat dengan kunai yang dilemparnya. Wanita dan Pria itu terkejut akan hal itu, sedangkan Zabuza mengangkat zanbattonya untuk menciptakan sebuah pijakan untuk Naruto. Tanpa melirik kearah Zabuza, Naruto berjalan diatas Zanbato itu kemudian memukul kepala pria itu tadi.

Pria itu yang sudah sadar dari keterkejutannya segera memiringkan kepalanya untuk menghindari pukulan Naruto. Pukulannya meleset, Naruto tetap menerjang kearah pria itu lalu memukul perutnya. Pria itu meringis, namun menahan Naruto agar tidak menjauh dari jangkauannya. Pria itu kemudian melilit Naruto menggunakan benang yang terhubung di Nuibari untuk menghentikan pergerakannya.

Tap! Bugh!

Zabuza yang melihat Naruto ditangkap kemudian segera menjauh dari situ. Sedangkan Naruto mendongak lalu memberikan seringaian kearah pria itu yang sudah mengangkat Nuibarinya, bersiap menusuk Naruto.

Jleb! Poof!

Naruto yang ditusuknya berubah menjadi potongan kayu. Namun bukan itu yang membuatnya terkejut melainkan bau gosong dari kertas peledak yang menempel di tubuhnya.

Boom!

'Satu tumbang, sisa empat lagi..' Batin Zabuza setelah mendengar ledakan itu. Pria yang dijuluki iblis dari Desa kabut itu memandang sekeliling. Kirigakure no jutsu, salah satu jutsu andalannya. Dia sangat mengetahui luar dalam jutus andalannya yang satu ini. Jadi dia dapat mengetahui berapa lama lagi kabut yang menyelimuti mereka ini akan lenyap. Jika dihitung dengan kosentrasi dan jumlah cakra untuk menjaga kabut ini tetap tebal. Seharusnya kabut ini akan bertahan selama sepuluh sampai lima belas menit, tapi dengan terbunuhnya salah satu pengguna jutsu ini membuatnya dapat bertahan sampai lima atau tujuh menit lagi. Zabuza mulai mengatur nafas dengan memperlabat tempo bernapasnya. Satu hal yang sering dilupakan para pengguna _Silent Killing_ adalah mereka melupakan suara pernapasan mereka. Itulah salah satu sebab mengapa ia menggunakan perban untuk menutup wajahnya. Perban itu digunakan untuk menutupi suaranya saat mengambil nafas. Itu juga yang menyebabkan Zabuza dapat menghindari setiap serangan dari lawannya meskipun ditutupi kabut tebal.

Dengan jelas ia dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki di samping kanannya. Dengan langkah senyap, Zabuza mendekati dimana langkah itu berasal. Dengan cepat dan senyap Zabuza menebaskan Zanbattonya untuk membelah sosok banyangan yang ada di depannya. Sosok itu menampilkan seorang pria berjanggut dan berambut kuncir kuda berwarna hitam pengguna kapak dan palu terbelah di bagian pinggangnya. Zabuza tidak mengidahkan wajah syok pria itu, ia lebih memilih melesat kearah pria berbadan besar berambut coklat oranye yang membawa pedang besar dibalut perban.

Naruto meloncat ke sisi kanan menghindari sebuah gulungan yang berisi segel peledak di dalamnya. Pengguna pedang gulungan peledak itu mendecih karena jarak Naruto sudah terlalu jauh dari pedangnya ataupun jarak ledakan segelnya. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan dan melihat wanita itu menembakan kilatan petir dari pedangnya kearahnya. Naruto mengangkat tangannya lalu menyambut kilatan petir itu dengan jarinya. Naruto kemudian melipat tangannya di depan dada sembari mengambil nafas. Lalu ia arahkan tangan kirinya pada Zabuza yang tengah bertarung melawan pemegang Samehada. Zabuza yang mengetahui hal itu segera meloncat keatas mengejutkan lawan bertarungnya. Pria besar itu segera mengarahkan Samehada ke depan, bermaksud menghisap kilatan petir yang Naruto tembakan kearahnya.

Naruto kembali menahan tebasan diagonal pria berbando perban itu menggunakan kunainya. Sedangkan Zabuza merangsek maju kearah wanita yang dikenalnya sebagai Ameyuri Ringo. Zabuza menggunakan beban Zanbattonya untuk memojokan Ringo. Setelah menangkis tebasan diagonal atas Ringo menyilangkan pedangnnya saat Zabuza menganyunkan Zanbattonya bagaikan sebuah kunai dari bawah secara vertical. Saat serangannya ditangkis Zabuza melepas Zanbattonya membiarkannya, melayang di udara. Menggunakan keterkejutan Ringo atas aksinya Zabuza menambil sebuah kunai dan dilemparkannya kearah Zanbattonya lalu merangsek maju kearah pengguna pedang peledak lawan Naruto meninggalkan Ringo. Ringo yang ingin mengejar Zabuza menahan niatnya saat kunai yang dilempar Zabuza berganti menjadi Naruto, dengan sigap pemuda berambut jabirk itu mengambil Zanbatto Zabuza dan menganyunkannya ke bawah. Namun melihat Ringo yang sudah siap dengan menyilangkan kedua pedangnya di atas kepala. Naruto mengalirkan cakranya ke Zanbatto itu sehingga menghasilkan pendar tipis kehijauan.

Traank! Zraash!

Ayunan Naruto tidak hanya sukses membelah pedang kembar Ringo tapi juga Ringo itu sendiri. Kabut pun mulai menipis karena sisa pengguna Kirigakure no jutsu itu merasa tidak ada gunanya lagi mempertahankannya. Naruto menatap pengguna Samehada itu dengan senyuman simpul. Zanbattonya ia pegang vertical di samping kepalanya. Memiringkan zanbattonya Naruto melesat maju dan membuka serangan dengan tebasan diagonal bawah lalu dilanjutkan dengan tebasan diagonal atas kanan, dan disambung dengan tebasan horizontal dari kiri, begitu seterusnya. Pengguna Samehada itu menggertakan giginya, selama karirnya sebagai pendekar pedang dari Kiri dia tidak pernah berpikir kalau Kubikiri dapat digunakan seperti itu mengangkat Samehada untuk menangkis tebasan berputar dari Naruto yang membuatnya terseret kebelakang. Naruto mengangkat Zanbattonya di samping wajahnya, sekali hentakan Naruto menerjang ke depan dan melancarkan serangan tusukan kearah Pria itu. Pria besar itu tersentak lalu dengan cepat mengangkat Samehada untuk menepis tusukan Naruto. Pria itu memiringkan kepalanya saat tidak sepenuhnya tusukan itu di tangkis. Dengan cepat Pria besar itu mengangkat pedangnya keatas sehingga mementalkan Kubikiri Naruto. Naruto yang tidak menyangka akan hal itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir terjungkal ke belakang. Pria itu tidak menyianyiakan kesempatan ini, dengan segera dia menganyunkan Samehada bermaksud mencabik Naruto. Namun sekali lagi Naruto memberikan seringaian pada lawannya. Tiba – tiba sosok Naruto menghilang, berganti dengan Zabuza yang tengah menunduk. Dengan cepat Zabuza memberikan tendangan sapuan yang menjatuhkan pria yang tengah terkejut itu. Zabuza melempar kunai yang dibawanya dan tepat menancap di tangan kanan pria itu, tangan yang menggemgam Samehada. Zabuza melompat saat rambut pria itu menembakan jarum – jarum tajam kearahnya. Menggunakan Kubikiri Zabuza menangkis serangan rambut pria itu di udara lalu menungkik menusuk pria itu dengan Kubikiri. Zabuza meringis saat ada beberapa jarum pria itu mengenai bahunya.

Zabuza mencabut Zanbattonya dari pengguna Samehada yang sudah menjadi mayat itu dan menoleh untuk melihat Naruto tengah memojokan pengguna pedang peledak menggunakan pistolnya. Tahu kalau pemuda itu dapat menjaga diri, Zabuza mengobati luka yang ada ditubuhnya lalu mengumpulkan pedang – pedang yang dipakai penyerang mereka. Zabuza mendongak melihat langit malam lalu mendesah.

Naruto hanya tersenyum penuh arti saat penyerang terakhir mereka lari ke pepohonan untuk bersembunyi. Masih dengan pistolnya Naruto mengejar pria itu melompat dari dahan ke dahan. Menangkis tembakannya pria itu berbalik lalu menganyunkan pedangnya, gulungan yang ada di pedang itu terbuka dan menyebar. Naruto menunduk kemudian turun dari pohon. Tapi Naruto harus dibuat menghindar saat ledakan itu menumbanggkan beberapa pohon kearahnya. Naruto lalu berhenti dan mengisi kembali pistolnya memastikan kalau penyerang terakhir mereka benar – benar melihat aksinya. Naruto melompat jauh saat gulungan itu datang dari belakang, menembak beberapa kali kearah gulungan itu berasal. Naruto cepat berbalik menangkis tendangan pria itu yang muncul tiba – tiba disampingnya. Menggunakan tubuh musuhnya sebagai pijakan Naruto melompat mundur kemudian menodongkan pistolnya kearah pria itu.

Boom! Boom! Boom!

Tap

Tap

Mereka mendarat di atas lapang agak luas karena ledakan tadi meratakan sebagian besar pohon di sekitar mereka. Pria itu dengan was – was mengangkat pedangnya untuk menangkis peluru yang ditembakkan Naruto. Kakinya menegang bersiap beraksi.

Klik! Klik Klik!

Naruto memandang binggung pistolnya yang tidak mau ditembakan. Sedangkan pria itu yang menyadari kalau saat ini adalah saat Naruto mengisi peluru segera melesat dengan ledakan cakra di kakinya. Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat musuhnya mendekat dengan cepat segera melemparkan pistol itu kearah musuhnya. Naruto tersenyum tipis saat pistolnya di tepis begitu saja oleh pria itu yang tidak memperhatikan sebuah kertas yang terbakar disisi pistolnya.

Boof!

Pria itu mendecih kemudian menahan nafasnya karena asap berwarna biru yang keluar dari pistol Naruto. Alarm bahaya di kepalanya berbunyi nyaring membuatnya berbalik dan mengayunkan pedangnya menebas sosok Naruto. Mata pria itu melebar saat pedangnnya hanya menembus Naruto seperti hantu. Sedangkan dibelakangnya Naruto tengah menyeringai sambil menodongkan pistolnya.

Dor! Dor Dor!

Naruto menembak kepala pria itu kemudian lehernya. Naruto tidak menurunkan pistolnya saat pria itu jatuh melainkan menembak kepala pria itu sekali lagi memastikan penyerang mereka telah mati. Beberapa saat Naruto menatap mayat pria itu lalu berjongkok mengambil pedang peledak yang terjatuh di tanah sambil menyimpan pistolnya. Naruto mendesah sembari menutup matanya. Mulutnya lalu membentuk seringaian kecil.

"Yah, meskipun tidak secara langsung… Aku bisa meniru teknik yang digunakan Akame dulu.." Naruto berdiri kemudian berjalan kearah Zabuza yang tengah membuka gulungan khusus, berbagai macam pedang mengelilingnya. Zabuza menoleh kemudian menangkap pedang yang dilempar Naruto. Melihat Zabuza yang dengan hati – hati memasukan ke-enam pedang lagendaris itu membuat alis Naruto terangkat. "Jangan bilang karena inilah kau kembali Zabuza…."

Gelengan kepala yang ditunjukan Zabuza membuat Naruto bingung. Entah kenapa ia dapat melihat sebuah senyuman tipis nan licik di balik perban yang menyembunyikan wajah Iblis lindungan kabut itu. "Tidak. Aku kesini ingin membayar hutangku, dan sekarang aku sudah melunasinya."

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, belum yakin apa yang dibicarakan Zabuza. Kemudian ia tersadar. Menepuk dahinya, Naruto terkekeh kecil. Menarik bahaya mendekatinya kemudian menyelamatkannya. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Oh Zabuza kau benar – benar licik." Zabuza berhenti dari kegiatannya menyegel pedang lagendaris kemudian memandang polos pemuda berambut jabrik itu.

"Apa maksudmu? Lagi pula ini semua aku pelajari darimu." Zabuza tertawa saat Naruto menepuk dahinya lebih keras sambil menghela nafas berat. "Tapi. Memang ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Naruto segera memutar kepalanya cepat kearah Iblis dari lindungan kabut itu saat mendengar nada serius terdapat dalam kata – katanya.

Sekarang mereka tengah duduk disamping air mancur setelah menyegel semua pedang lagendaris dari Kirigakure. Meskipun dirinya dibuat bingung kenapa Zabuza juga menyegel Kubikiri. Sedangkan Zabuza masih memikirkan kekuatan pemuda disampingnya. Memang benar kekuatannya waktu di dunia Shinobi dulu sudah sangat mustahil. Namun melihat kegunaannya yang hampir tidak terbatas tidak berhenti membuatnya kagum. Mengembalikan kondisi taman ini yang sudah menjadi arena peperangan mini menjadi sedia kala hanya beberapa menit. Zabuza menggelengkan kepalanya, kemampuan yang dimiliki pemuda disampingnya ini sudah diluar akal sehat.

"Jadi apa yang kau ingin bicarakan?" Tanya Naruto sedikit penasaran. Pasalnya Naruto tahu betul bagaimana sifat dari Iblis lindungan Kabut tersebut. Dan untuk melihatnya bangkit dari kubur hanya untuk menemuimu. Itu sudah mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku akan langsung saja…" Zabuza menggantungkan kalimatnya untuk memandang bintang yang bertebaran di langit malam itu. Kemudian Zabuza melanjutkan sambil menatap Naruto dengan serius. "Ada Shinobi yang ingin membangkitkan kembali lagendamu."

…

…

…

…

…

…

"… Hah? Jangan bercanda Zabuza. Lolucon ini tidak lucu kau tau!" Zabuza tidak mengubah ekspresi wajahnya. Mendecih, Naruto menghempaskan punggungnya ke kursi taman sambil memandang langit malam. "Cih. Kau benar – benar serius ya?"

Zabuza memandang pemuda itu lebih lama. Jika Shinobi itu sampai salah membangkitkan. Zabuza meringis. Dirinya masih ingat bagaimana insiden dengan keturunan Ootsutsuki waktu lalu. Pemuda itu membuka mulutnya tapi malah menggigit bibir bawahnya."Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Naruto melirik Pria yang dijuluki Iblis dari lindungan kabut itu kemudian membuang muka.

"Tidak…. Tidak ada." Zabuza tidak terkejut akan hal itu. Bagaimanapun juga penyebab pemuda itu ada disini adalah pilihan mereka. Jadi sudah wajar jika dia kurang peduli dengan dunia mereka. Zabuza akhirnya menghela nafas kemudian menyiapkan diri dengan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. "Begitukah? Meskipun mereka membangkitkan dia?" Zabuza mengatakan itu dengan wajah lurus ke depan.

"Hati – hati dengan apa yang kau katakan Zabuza." Tidak ada emosi apapun di dalam kata itu. Tapi Zabuza tahu lebih baik, kata – kata itu menyimpan berbagai macam emosi dan emosi yang paling besar adalah penyesalan. Naruto menggertakkan giginya, dalam pikirannya ia sudah tahu apa yang terjadi jika apa yang dikatakan Zabuza benar terjadi. Naruto menarik nafas untuk menenangkan dirinya. Pemuda berambut jabrik itu menyeringai keji. "Mereka boleh mencobanya. Jika mereka berhasil aku sendiri yang akan menyambutnya dan memberikan mereka hadiah. Itupun jika mereka berhasil." Tantang Naruto kepada Zabuza. Mendengar hal itu membuat Zabuza berdiri lalu membersihkan pakaiannya.

"Yah, jika kau memang sudah memutuskannya aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak." Zabuza berjalan meninggalkan Naruto, tubuhnya mulai terurai menjadi debu. Naruto yang melihat itu terkejut dan ingin berdiri dibuat menangkap sebuah gulungan yang dilemparkan Zabuza. "Aku sudah cukup mengenalmu, sampai tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk membuat rencanamu berjalan lancar. Dan untuk gulungan itu, pedang – pedang itu didapatkan dengan tiga cara yaitu dengan direbut, ditemukan, dan diwariskan." Pemuda itu terdiam, memandang heran gulungan ditangannya. Dirinya bingung kenapa Zabuza sampai memberikan pedang – pedang itu. Bukan berarti dirinya tidak menghargai hadiah itu tapi selama ada pedang yang digunakan untuk melindungi pasti ada pedang yang digunakan untuk menyakiti.

"Tunggu sebentar Zabuza…" Zabuza berhenti saat dirinya dipanggil. Nada suara yang digunakan Naruto juga berbeda. Lebih cenderung lembut dan memohon sangat lain dengan Naruto yang dikenalnya. "Apa…. Bagaimana dengan bibit yang kutitipkan padamu?" Tangan Naruto terkepal saat menanyakan hal itu. Zabuza terdiam lalu menoleh.

"Kau tenang saja. Selayaknya bunga, sekarang mereka sudah mekar dengan indah." Zabuza memberikan senyuman lembut kearah pemuda berambut jabrik itu. Sementara Naruto menghela nafas mensyukuri kenyataan itu. Naruto kemudian mengangguk sebagai tanda terimakasih kearah Zabuza yang tengah terurai menjadi debu. Ia mengucek matanya menyingkiran air mata yang sempat keluar. Disimpannya gulungan itu lalu berjalan meninggalkan taman itu. Sebelum mereka benar – benar membangkitkannya kesembilan orang itu pasti bergerak mencegah mereka. Sekarang yang dia harus lakukan adalah focus untuk esok hari. Yah, tentu saja. Sebagai Sensei dia tidak bisa membiarkan muridnya terikat pada pertunangan tanpa cinta yang dapat membuatnya tidak focus pada pelajaran.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung.

Fiuh~ Akhirnya selesai juga chap 10.

Pertama saya ingin meminta maaf atas keterlambatan update fic ini. Kemudian saya sangat berterima kasih kepada semua yang sudah fav atau follow imajinasi saya ini.

Dan untuk yang selanjutnya. Wah, tak kusangka dari semua rev menanyakan tentang suffiks yang kupakai pada Rias dan Sona ya. Tenang saja saya menulis begitu memang ada alasannya. Dan semoga alasan yang dikatakan Naruto diatas dapat memuaskan kalian.

Seperti yang dikatakan Naruto aku ingin dia mengetes anak didiknya dengan hal yang kecil terlebih dahulu untuk melihat bagaimana reaksi mereka. Namun jika masih mengganggu akan saya perbaiki suffiks itu.

Seperti yang telah kalian lihat. Di chap ini terdapat sosok misterius baru yang memiliki semacam urusan terhadap sebuah organisasi, lalu ada interaksi Naruto dengan Grayfia, dan diakhiri dengan pertarungan Zabuza dan Naruto melawan pendekar pedang dari lindungan Kabut. Semoga pertarungannya menghibur.

Aku rasa sudah semua. Dan itu berarti saatnya Review!

The KiddSNo Oppai: Kalau soal itu merupakan misteri yang akan dipecahkan oleh Sona dan Rias. Dengan kata lain akan terungkap seiring berjalannya cerita. Dan ini dah lanjut!

Draknamikaze ss: ini dah lanjut!

Uzumaki-irat: saya tahu kalau mereka berdua itu cewek dan semoga penjelasan diatas menjelaskannya. Makasih udah Review!

Asd: ini udah lanjut!

Mr udin: Semoga saja penjelasan diatas dapat memuaskanmu tentang suffiks itu. Untuk sarannya saya ucapkan terima kasih. Dan siapa yang tidak mengenal kedua author sebelum saya menjadi Author, saya sangat suka dengan karya – karya mereka. Dan soal belajar, bisakah kau buat lebih spesifik? Mungkin alurnya, atau cara pembawaannya, ataukah yang lain. Makasasih dah datang dan meluangkan waktu untuk review.

Aku gila: Aku tahu mereka itu seorang cewek. Dan soal suffiks itu semoga anda puas dengan penjelasan diatas. Makasih dah Rev!

Ahmad. S. syafii.9: Umm….? Makasih dah rev ya...

Ryoko: Mau mutilasi ya? *ngambil buah aneh milik buggy kemudian menelannya. Muahahaha silahkan mutilasi! Dengan kekuatan bara – bara no mi aku tantang kau muahahaha. Yah, fakta itu memang datang begitu saja setelah chap tiga dan setelah memikirkan kalau fakta itu dapat cocok dengan alur cerita. Jadi aku masukan saja. Aku….. tak mau tau apa maksud dari yang 'penting-penting aja' menurut mu. Umm…. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud dengan penyerbuan hantu itu. Dan makasih dah revnya!

Baiklah itu semua adalah balasan rev dari saya. Dan jangan lupa sampaikan saran atau kritik kalian melalui review. Karena itu semua dapat meningkatkan kualitas ficku!

Jadi,

Sampai jumpa chap depan!


	11. Chapter 11

Mister Naruto

By : 12 senpai 12

Disclaimer : Saya tidak memiliki apapun dari fict ini

Summary : Dia sudah lelah akan keberadaannya, segala cara telah dia lakukan untuk mendapatkan rasa damai itu. Tapi semuanya gagal, sekarang dia datang membawanya ke dunia baru dan bertemu mereka. Saat itu dia sadar bahwa akhir dari dunia itu adalah akhir darinya, tapi bagaimana dengan mereka?

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, dan lain – lain, chara death (perhatian tokoh dalam fic ini dapat berubah wataknya seiring dengan kejadian yang dialami tokoh)

Pairing : issei x harem, Naruto x ?

….

Charlote tengah bediri di depan sebuah dojo yang berada di Osaka. Setelah perbincangannya yang lalu Charlote tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Asia. Sebenarnya ia ingin menepati janjinya dengan Asia untuk merasiakan hal ini, tapi tak disangka Naruto sudah mengetahui hal ini setelah bertemu dengannya. Charlote yang sudah lama mengenal pemuda itu dibuat terkejut saat membiarkan Asia melatih dirinya. Awalnya ia ingin Asia dilatih oleh dirinya sendiri namun karena beberapa situasi yang datang mendadak membuat mereka datang ke dojo ini. Wanita berambut pirang itu melirik kearah sesamanya. Ia dapat melihat antisipasi dan kegugupan berputar di iris hijau biarawati itu. Interaksinya dengan biarawati itu beberapa hari ini membuat sebuah hubungan diantara mereka. Yah, siapa yang bisa menolak tatapan polos dari iris hijau itu. Terkekeh, Charlote menepuk bahu Asia lalu berjalan memasuki dojo tersebut.

Sadar dari pikirannya Asia mengikuti pirang yang lebih tua itu masuk ke dalam dojo dengan langkah pasti. Asia menoleh kesamping kiri dan melihat sebuah papan nama. Papan nama itu bertuliskan 'Night Raid'

"Ayo Asia."

Asia mendatangi Charlote dengan bergegas setelah namanya dipanggil. Mereka berdua dapat melihat ruangan berlantai kayu yang luas dengan berbagai alat yang biasa ada di Gym. Itu cukup aneh melihat dojo memiliki alat seperti itu. Tapi mengetahui siapa pemilik Dojo ini, sepertinya semua itu memang wajar.

"Yo, Leone." Sapa Charlote kepada seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang mengenakan baju dan celana latihan ketat berwarna abu – abu di pojok ruangan. Wanita berambut pirang itu menyemburkan sake yang diminumnya karna terkejut akan sosok di depannya. Iris ungu Charlote memandang geli wanita yang sedang tersedak didepannya.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Charlote!" Ucap wanita yang dipanggil Leone itu setelah menaruh botol sake yang diminumnya. Charlote membuka tangannya saat Leone menerjang kearahnya. Setelah melepas pelukan itu mereka malukan tos sambil menyeringai." Charlote! Tumben datang ke sini, ada apa?" Tanya Leone sedikit penasaran.

"Hanya berkunjung saja. Oh! Ini Asia Argento." Jawab Charlote sambil menunjuk gadis yang ada dibelakangnya. Leone memberikan lambaian tangan ramah kearah biarawati pirang itu. "Dan Asia, ini Leone."

"Se-senang bertemu denganmu Leone-san." Ucap Asia sedikit terbata sambil membungkukkan badan. Leone maju lalu mengangkat badan Asia agar menatapnya.

"Nah, tidak perlu begitu Asia-chan. Panggil saja Leone, aku memang tidak suka formalitas." Ucapnya lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah biarawati itu. Merasa tidak tahu harus merespos seperti apa, Asia hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Leone kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Charlote. "Aku akan memanggil bos."

"Tidak perlu."

Suara wanita dari arah tangga membuat Asia dan Leone terkejut. Mereka dapat melihat seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam pendek dengan penutup mata disebelah kirinya dan mengenakan pakaian yang biasa dipakai wanita kantoran berwarna hitam dengan daleman berwarna putih. Iris wanita itu menatap tajam Asia yang tengah bersembunyi di balik Charlote.

"Bos, berhenti menatap Asia seperti itu. Kau membuatnya takut." Wanita itu tersentak lalu melirik Asia yang semakin menyembunyikan tubuhnya saat sorot mata wanita itu menatapnya. Wanita itu terkikik lalu mengangkat tangannya untuk menyapa Charlote.

"Tumben kau kesini, ada masalah apa?" Tanya Wanita itu. Charlote menggeser badannya membiarkan wanita itu dapat melihat Asia lebih jelas. Bagaimana wanita itu menatapnya rendah seperti itu membuat sosok wanita itu semakin mengintimidasi.

"Tidak. Tapi Asia disini, ia ingin belajar melindungi dirinya…" Mengelus pucuk pirang Asia, Charlote melanjutkan. "Jadi setelah memikirkannya aku membawanya kesini. Tidak apa – apa kan Najenda?" Najenda bergumam memandang Asia dari atas sampai bawah menimang kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Namun jika ini melibatkan Charlote secara langsung, ADA sesuatu dibalik semua ini. Tak berapa lama kemudian Najenda mengangguk.

"Apa kau sanggup Asia?" Bisa dibilang Najenda cukup terkejut gadis sepolos Asia memiliki keinginan dan determinasi yang kuat dimatanya. Sepertinya dia tidak perlu jawaban dari pertanyaannya tadi. Menyeringai, Najenda memandang Leone." Leone mulai saat ini kau yang bertanggung jawab atas Asia." Asia berkedip, tidak menyangka dirinya akan diterima begitu saja. Padahal saat ia melihat tatapan tantangan dari Najenda tadi ia sudah mengira akan di tes atau sesuatu.

"Serahkan padaku bos! Nah, Asia mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku senpai ya." Ucap Leone kemudian menarik Asia ke ruang ganti, tidak memberikan biarawati pirang itu kesempatan bicara. Najenda dan Charlote memandang kedua wanita pirang itu dengan seyuman kecil dibibirnya. Namun setelah kedua gadis itu menghilang dari pandangan, wajah Najenda menjadi datar. Najenda memiringkan kepalanya kearah tangga, memberikan sinyal kepada Charlote untuk mengikutinya. Terdiam beberapa lama Charlote akhirnya mengikuti Najenda ke lantai atas.

Sekarang mereka tengah duduk berseberangan, dengan Najenda duduk di dekat jendela. Wanita itu menyalakan rokok lalu menghisapnya, matanya menerawang jauh ke luar jendela. Sedangkan Charlote memilih menuangkan vodka yang sudah tersedia di meja kedalam gelas yang sudah terisi es lalu meminumnya. Cukup lama mereka terdiam seperti itu melakukan kesenangannya masing – masing, larut dalam ingatan.

"Kau masih marah karena aku mencalonkan Kurome menjadi Ms. Six…. " Mulai Charlote yang sudah lelah dengan kesunyian ini. Najenda memalingkan wajahnya membuang asap dari mulutnya keluar jendela. Charlote mengangkat gelasnya dan memandang wanita berambut hitam itu melalui gelasnya. " Jika membunuhku dapat melenyapkan amarah itu. Lebih baik lakukan saja. Lagipula tidak baik memendam perasaan seperti itu." Wanita pirang itu memainkan vodka yang ada digelasnya, matanya tidak lepas pada sosok Najenda didepannya.

Najenda menggigit bibirnya, tangannya terkepal. Dia gunakan seluruh kekuatannya untuk tidak memenggal wanita itu sekarang juga. Dia sudah tahu kalau membunuh Charlote tidak mengubah keadaan Kurome, tapi tetap saja!

Charlote terhenyak saat Najenda hanya menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Wanita berambut hitam itu mendecih saat rokok dijarinya bengkok tertekan karena gejolak emosinya tadi. Mengambil rokok dari bungkusnya lalu menyalakannya lagi. Najenda menatap sosok yang sudah bersamanya sejak ia berusia tujuh tahun itu.

"Kau harus menjaga tubuhmu lebih baik lagi Charlote." Nasihat Najenda pada wanita berambut pirang di depannya. Mendengar kata – katanya tadi yang sangat kental akan kejujuran membuatnya tidak habis pikir, kenapa wanita itu tidak merawat dan menjaga tubuhnya dengan baik. Yah, dirinya juga tahu kondisinya tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Tapi melihatnya terluka seperti itu…. Dirinya tidak bisa. "Kau tidak bisa menganggap tubuhmu itu samsak tinju Charlote."

Charlote mengedipkan matanya. Tidak menyangka kalau Najenda akan menahan diri." Yah daripada dihancurkan sia –sia. Bukannya lebih baik sesekali digunakan sebagai samsak tinju?"

Najenda tertawa pelan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar lolucon itu. Moodnya mulai membaik setelah melihat seringaian wanita berambut pirang didepannya. "Yah, aku rasa aku masih kesal pada apa yang kau lakukan pada Kurome waktu itu. Tapi kita kesampingkan dulu masa lalu. Aku tahu kau itu Ms. Eight, tapi ini tidak seperti dirimu yang melibatkan seorang gadis polos seperti Asia dalam dunia ini." Najenda menatap Charlote secara keseluruhan. Ekspresi wajahnya datar dan benar – benar serius. Charlote tidak menjawab, ia kembali mengisi vodka kegelasnya yang sudah kosong. Dengan mata setengah tertutup Charlote memandang Najenda melalui gelas yang ada ditangannya.

"Kau terlalu cepat menghakimiku Najenda. Yang ingin Asia terlibat dengan dunia ini bukanlah aku, melainkan Mr. Nine." Charlote menenggak habis isi gelas itu. Masih dengan mata setengah tertutup wanita itu memandang sosok membeku Najenda. Mulut Najenda terbuka lebar menjatuhkan rokok yang ada dibibirnya jika tangannya tidak reflek menangkapnya, matanya melirik ke kiri dan kanan memastikan ini hanya bualan yang dikatakan oleh wanita didepannya. Setelah yakin kalau ini bukanlah lolucon atau semacamnya wanita berambut hitam itu mendesah berat. Melihat Najenda sudah keluar dari syoknya, Charlote kembali melanjutkan. "Walapun begitu aku ingin dia tetap aman dan selamat. Jadi ada baiknya jika kau tidak mengajarkan hal yang tidak patut diketahui padanya ya."

Najenda membawa tangannya ke keningnya lalu memijitnya agak keras." Aku hanya berpikir kalau berita itu hanya rumor belaka. Namun mengetahuinya darimu seperti ini … Hah."Ia kembali mendesah berat. Memang ada rumor yang mengatakan kalau Mr. Nine sudah pensiun, namun sedikitnya kontak dan fakta tentang hal itu membuat kebenaran rumor itu dipertanyakan. Ada juga yang mengatakan Mr. Nine sedang mencari penerusnya. Tunggu kalau begitu." Charlote apa kau tahu kalau penegak sudah memilih pengganti Mr. Nine?" Najenda menatap wajah bingung Charlote.

"Aku tidak tahu. Bisa kau jelaskan lebih rinci Najenda?" Ucap Charlote dengan dahi mengkerut. "Setahuku Mr. Tree dan Ms. Four merupakan penegak. Nah, jika kau ingatkan seperti itu, aku jadi ingat Five, Kurome, dan Mr. Seven menjadi agak diam akhir – akhir ini." Lanjutnya dengan nada heran.

Najenda menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding lalu menghela nafas. Menaruh rokoknya di asbak, ia memulai."Selain apa yang kau katakan tadi, aku juga sama tersesatnya denganmu. Tapi yang aku tahu sejauh ini, semua kondisi ini bukanlah kebetulan belaka. Apa kau sudah menanyakan hal ini pada Mr. Nine?" Tanya Najenda. Melihat gelengan kepala dari Charlote membuat bahu Najenda merosot.

"Nah, ini akan jadi masalah." Gumamnya. Mau tidak mau Charlote juga setuju dengan wanita didepannya. Isse yang menjadi Iblis, tawaran dari Shinigami, dan pergerakan Simmon, tentu saja melihat rentang waktu semua kejadian itu terjadi dirinya sendiri pun sangat yakin kalau semua itu bukanlah kebetulan. Tapi melihat Naruto yang masih santai dan tenang seperti itu, dia pasti mengetahui sesuatu. Tapi saat ini Charlote tidak akan menanyakannya pada Naruto, ia masih percaya pada pemuda berambut silver itu.

"Ah, aku senang dapat berbincang denganmu seperti saat ini. Tapi ada yang harus kulakukan." Najenda tersentak saat melihat Charlote berdiri dan tidak menghabiskan vodkanya. Hal ini mungkin tidak terlalu dipikirkan oleh orang lain, tapi tidak dengan Najenda. Ia sangat tahu wanita itu selalu menghabiskan vodkanya dulu melebihi apapun.

"Charlote? Kau yakin tidak mau membawa botolnya?" Sudah jadi kebiasaan kalau Charlote selalu menyelinap masuk dan mengambil vodka dari lemari esnya. Charlote hanya bergumam dan memandang botol itu dengan pandangan kosong. Sekarang Najenda benar – benar khawatir, ia berdiri dan mencoba mendekati wanita pirang itu tapi Charlote bergerak terlebih dahulu mengambil botol itu lalu menyimpannya kedalam tas yang dibawanya. Ia tersenyum kearah Najenda. Meskipun begitu Najenda belum merasa yakin. "Umm… Charlote?"

"Hehe. Aku menakutimu ya?" Charlote menggaruk kepalanya. Ia kemudian mangambil ponsel dari tas yang dibawanya lalu meletakannya ke atas meja. Wanita berambut pirang itu memberikan senyuman menenangkan kearah Najenda. Senyuman itu berhasil menenangkan pundak Najenda yang menegang tapi tidak rasa khawatir di dadanya. Iris wanita itu menatap jari Charlote yang menunjuk ponsel diatas meja lalu menggoyangkannya di depan wajahnya dengan senyuman kecil." Aku tidak apa – apa. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku sudah bilang pada Asia kalau dia akan menginap disini beberapa hari dan gunakan ponsel itu untuk menghubungiku jika terjadi apa – apa. Mr. Nine memintaku bertemu dengannya pukul 12:43 nanti, mungkin membicarakan tentang situasi saat ini." Najenda berkedip, pandangannya beralih pada jam dinding yang ada diruangan itu. 11:25. Masih ada waktu. Dahi Najenda mengkerut saat mendengar nama itu.

"Aku masih bingung kenapa kau masih berhubungan dengan orang itu. Setahuku perjanjiannya sudah berakhir dua tahun yang lalu." Gumam Najenda. Charlote yang mendengar gumaman itu tersentak lalu tersenyum simpul. Wanita berambut pirang itu berjalan mendekati Najenda lalu mengelus pucuk hitam surai Najenda. Wajah Najenda memerah saat melihat wajah Charlote sangat dekat dengannya, mulutnya membuka dan menutup tapi tidak ada kata yang keluar. Charlote menyeringai melihat wajah tersipu Najenda.

"Aww, aku tidak tahu kau peduli padaku." Najenda membuka mulut untuk membalas godaan itu tapi harus bungkam saat Charlote memeluknya dengan lembut. Badan Najenda menegang dipelukannya. Tapi pada akhirnya ia menyerah pada kehangatan yang diberikan tubuh wanita itu, kehangatan yang sama yang dirasakannya waktu kecil." Sudah kubilang bukan? Kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku ini sudah besar, aku bisa menjaga diri. Ms. Eight itu bukan cuma title kau tahu." Gumam Charlote halus. Tangannya mengelus punggung wanita itu dengan lembut. Charlote tersenyum getir. Gadis dipelukannya itu hanya takut kehilangan orang yang berharga baginya, sudah cukup ia kehilangan Kurome dan sekarang dia tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya. Setelah memberikan elusan terakhir Charlote melepas pelukannya lalu berjalan kearah tangga. Najenda kembali menutup mulutnya, ia merasa lebih baik diam sambil menenangkan gejolak emosi yang tadi dirasakannya. Dari ekor matanya Najenda dapat melihat Charlote mengambil kembali tas yang sempat dilepasnya saat memeluknya tadi. Najenda memberanikan dirinya menatap Charlote saat dia berhenti membelangkanginya.

"Aku harus pergi, Mr. Nine menungguku. Dan selalu ingat ini…" Charlote menoleh menatap Najenda dengan percaya diri."… Aku _tidak_ akan mati." Lanjutnya dengan tenang namun tajam. Najenda menggigit bibirnya sembari menatap wanita itu menghilang menuruni tangga. Dia selalu mengatakan itu dan berhasil menyakinkannya. Tapi hanya kenyakinan itu saja tidak dapat meringankan rasa khawatir didadanya. Apalagi melihatnya terluka dan hancur namun masih bisa berdiri seakan mengejek pada kematian. Dia sudah mengerti kalau dirinya tidak ingin kehilangannya, tapi kenapa dia selalu melakukan itu? Najenda mengusap wajahnya lalu menghela nafas berat. Tubuhnya merosot karena kelelahan mental mulai menyerangnya sekarang. Mendecih wanita itu mengambil kembali rokoknya lalu menyalakannya. Tangan kirinya menggemgam erat sebuah kalung yang ada dilehernya.

"Tapi sampai berapa lama?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya kita akan kemana?" Mittlet mengangkat kepalanya melihat Dohansek bertanya kepada wanita berambut pirang itu. Charlote D. Stensel itulah nama wanita itu, juga nama sebenarnya dari Ms. Eight. Saat mereka bertemu dengannya Mittelt bisa merasakan kalau kematian sudah membisik tepat di telinganya. Jika melawan Mr. Nine mereka tidak apa – apanya apalagi Ms. Eight. Mereka sudah menyiapkan mental mereka jika Ms. Eight menyerang saat itu. Namun wanita itu malah tertawa, _tertawa_! Seakan – akan mereka hanyalah lolucon dihadapannya. Mittelt mencengkram M4 Carbine yang ada ditangannya saat mengingat kejadian itu. Untung saja pertemuan mereka dengan Mr. Nine dulu memberikan pelajaran pada Kalawarner, jadi posisi mereka tidak menjadi lebih buruk lagi. Setelah wanita itu puas tertawa, ia langsung mengatakan kalau mereka adalah anak buahnya. Wajah Mittelt mengeras setelah mendengar hal itu, namun perkataan wanita itu selanjutnya membuat dia – tidak – mereka sadar kalau nasib mereka berputar ditelapak tangan Mr. Nine. Dia mengatakan kalau ia tidak akan membunuh mereka karena Mr. Nine mengatakannya, dengan kata lain mereka masih berguna bagi Mr. Nine. Setelah itu? Mittelt meringis, ia…. Tidak ingin memikirkanya.

"Kita akan ke Romania. Ada beberapa orang yang harus kutemui disana." Ia kemudian membuka sebuah koper yang dibawanya ke basemen ini dan mengeluarkan sebuah sniper rifle yang cukup besar. Ia lalu bersenandung sambil mulai merakit sniper itu sesuai kebutuhannya. Mittelt menoleh saat mendengar suara kokangan, matanya berkedip saat melihat pilihan senjata Kalawarner, yaitu P90 lengkap dengan laser. Perhatian mereka bertiga teralih saat Charlote berhenti bersenandung dan menatap mereka dengan satu alis terangkat."Aku hanya penasaran. Apa kalian sadar resiko pekerjaan ini?" Tangan Kalawarner dan Dohansek terkepal keras saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Beraninya dia?! Setelah mengejek nasib yang dialami mereka menanyakan hal itu!

"Resiko itu tidak menjadi masalah setelah mengetahui nasib kami." Kalawarner menutup mulutnya karena didahului ucapan datar dari Mittetl. Mereka bertiga mendecih kemudian menundukan kepalanya karena diingatkan oleh nasib mereka. Charlote mengerjapkan matanya melihat perubahan ekspresi mereka. Menggelengkan kepalanya, ia terkekeh.

"Nah, nah. Jangan galau begitu. Kalau belum dicoba belum tahu kan?" Menaruh snipernya dipundak, Charlote berjalan kedalam lingkarang sihir yang dibuatnya sebelum ia mengantar Asia ke Osaka. Meski dengan ketidaksukaan yang besar dengan wanita itu, tapi para Malaikat terbuang itu tetap mengikutinya kedalam lingkaran sihir itu. Mittelt kembali memeriksa perlengkapannya, sementara Charlote menentukan posisi mendarat. Mereka semua tersentak saat Charlote berdiri dan menatap mereka dengan dingin. "… Lagipula aku membenci orang yang pesimis." Para Malaikat terbuang itu hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya sebelum cahaya menyilaukan menelan mereka.

.

Sekarang mereka tengah berjalan kaki ditengah hutan. Charlote menyarankan untuk tidak menggunakan energy sihir ditempat ini karena itu dapat menarik perhatian mahkluk supranatural yang lain meskipun dalam perjalanan mereka tadi bertemu beberapa vampire dan Ghoul yang mencari masalah. Tangan Mittelt kembali pada pinggangnya, tempat ia menaruh pistolnya, meskipun pemuda berambut silver itu hanya menggunakan mereka, tapi nasihat dan sarannya sangat berguna. Ia berkata senjata yang baik itu adalah senjata yang dapat bertahan dan menyerang sekaligus. Mittelt kemudian sedikit mengangkat tudung coklat yang mereka bertiga kenakan saat ini untuk menatap punggung Charlote.

Sembilan pembunuh paling mematikan didunia. Itulah yang terus terngiang dikepalanya saat melihat dua orang ini. Jujur dalam hidupnya Mittelt tak pernah membanyangkan bertemu dengan dua dari Sembilan pembunuh itu, apalagi berkerja sama dengan mereka. Sekarang ini dia dapat mengetahui mengapa orang – orang itu sangat ditakuti di dunia termasuk supranatural. Selain dengan skill mereka yang sudah tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi, mereka juga mempunyai cara tersendiri untuk menghabisi targetnya. Berbeda dengan Mr. Nine yang cepat dan tak ingin membuang waktu, tidak menyianyiakan kesempatan sedikit pun. Ms. Eight menghabisi targetnya dengan cara memberikan kemenangan dan keselamatan pada targetnya bahwa ia sudah selamat, kemudian setelah itu dia menghabisinya. Mittelt mengelus pundaknya yang terkena goresan dari beberapa vampire yang menyerangnya tadi. Selain menjadi atasan mereka kali ini, wanita itu juga melatih mereka dalam beberapa hal. Seperti harus siap akan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi dan cara mengalihkan rasa sakit saat terluka. Dia maju terlebih dulu kemudian mempermainkan musuhnya sambil mengarahkannya pada mereka. Dirinya yang tidak siap dengan perubahan alur pertarungan yang tiba – tiba itu membuat pundaknya terluka. Meskipun dia musuh, orang yang paling dibenci sekalipun, bukan berarti kau harus mengabaikan nasihat yang diberikannya. Itulah yang dapat disimpulkan Mittelt dari pengalamannya berkerja sama dengan dua orang itu.

"Ayo, sebentar lagi kita sampai." Ucapan Charlote menyadarkan Miittel dari pikirannya. Ia mendongak dan melihat jalan agak besar. Kalawarner dan Dohansek juga sudah menunggunya di jalan itu. Sepertinya ia terlalu larut dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai tertinggal. Mereka kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan mengikuti jalan agak besar itu. Tak lama kemudian terlihat sebuah desa didepan dengan sebuah gerbang agak besar sebagai pintu masuk. Itu masuk akal mengetahui mahkluk supranatural di Negara ini cukup bergerak dengan bebas. Mereka masuk begitu saja kedalam desa itu, karena memang gerbang besar itu sudah terbuka. Saat mereka masuk, mereka tidak bisa menghentikan dahi mereka mengkerut. Untuk keterangan saja Negara ini dikuasai oleh mahkluk supranatural, vampire lebih tepatnya. Memang tidak secara terang – terangan, tapi para fraksi yang lain mendapat pesan yang jelas kalau Negara ini dibawah kekuasaan Vampire. Dan dengan mahkluk arogan dan egois seperti itu yang menguasai Negara ini sudah menjadi gambaran yang tepat jika kondisi warga disini dalam konstan ketakutan dengan kematian yang dapat mengincar mereka setiap saat. Jadi saat melihat suasana desa ini ceria dan begitu bahagia itu sudah _sangat_ mencurigakan. Jadi tak salah jika para Malaikat jatuh itu sudah memegang senjata masing – masing.

Pandangan mereka teralihkan kedepan saat merasakan sebuah aura, aura yang sangat mereka kenal. Aura itu berasal dari seorang laki – laki berbadan agak tegap berambut biru, berpakaian semacam jubah berwarna putih dengan daleman berwarna hitam yang ada semacam magatama berwarna merah ditengahnya. Tunggu apakah itu tanduk? Mittelt berkedip dan tidak ada apa pun dikepala pria itu. Mereka semakin mempererat pegangan pada senjatanya saat pria itu semakin mendekat. Sudah cukup aneh suasana di desa ini. Sekarang keberadaan iblis liar disini semakin membingungkan semuanya.

Keringat dingin mulai menetes didahi mereka saat iblis liar itu tidak bergeming akan aksi aggressive mereka. Menegangkan otot dikakinya, Mittelt bersiap menyerang jika tidak ditahan oleh Charlote yang mengangkat tangannya lalu melambaikannya dengan ceria kepada pria itu.

"Halo~" Pria itu berkedip melihat tingkah Charlote. Iris biru menatap tajam pada mereka lalu beralih ke wanita pirang itu. "Kami baru datang disini. Bisakah kau antarkan kami pada kepala desa?" Untuk beberapa saat pria itu tidak menjawab, hanya menatap mereka dengan pandangan datar nan tajam.

"Ada perlu apa kalian menemui kepala desa?" Tanya pria itu setelah beberapa saat kemudian. Tidak ada ekspresi apapun diwajah ataupun nada bicaranya. Charlote tersenyum senang lalu mengibaskan tangannya. Sebuah sinyal untuk mereka agar tidak bertindak gegabah. Melihat sinyal itu, mereka menurunkan kuda – kuda mereka tapi tidak kewaspadaan mereka.

"Kami ingin mewarnai putih dengan delapan dan Sembilan!" Sekarang Mittelt dapat melihat perubahan ekspresi diwajah datar pria itu walaupun hanya sesaat. Mengangguk kecil, pria itu berbalik dan berjalan menuju sebuah kastil besar di tengah desa.

"Baiklah, ikuti aku."

.

Mittelt beserta Kalawarner dan Dohansek berjalan dalam diam dan kewaspadaan yang tinggi saat mengikuti pria itu. Otot mereka menegang, matanya tidak dapat berhenti pada satu objek, mereka seakan – akan mengharapkan ada yang meloncat dari sudut rumah untuk menyergap mereka.

"Oi! Senyumlah sedikit. Kalian menakuti anak – anak."Charlote tertawa ceria sambil memberikan apel dari tas yang dibawanya pada anak – anak yang menggerumbunginya. Memberikan senyuman terkahir pada anak – anak yang mulai melarikan diri dengan apel ditangan mereka, Charlote berdiri menunjuk kearah belakang Trio Malaikat dengan seringaian. Tidak bisa menekan rasa penasaran mereka, mereka berbalik dan melihak anak kecil dari berbagai umur bersembunyi dibalik setiap sudut bangunan sambil memoloti mereka dengan tajam. Mittelt sweatdrop.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Semua kondisi ini sangat tak masuk akal." Gumam Kalawarner sambil mengelus belakang lehernya. Mereka mulai berjalan lagi menuju rumah kepala desa, namun kali ini mereka berjalan lebih santai. Mittelt juga setuju dengan pernyataan Kalawarner. Dia sudah hidup cukup lama, tapi baru kali ini mendegar ada suatu wilayah yang dikuasai oleh iblis liar. Mereka sudah dapat melihat pintu gerbang kastil itu didepan. Syukurlah, kakinya tidak dapat bertahan lebih lama lagi.

"Itu benar. Tapi kita harus beradaptasi pada lingkungan dan keadaan. Itu adalah hal selanjutnya yang kalian harus pelajari." Nasihat Charlote pada wanita montok itu. Mittelt mengangguk, mencoba menanamkan kalimat itu dikepalanya. Sedangkan Dohansek mengambil sebuah catatan dari sakunya untuk menulis nasihat itu. Itu adalah salah satu hobi yang dilakukannya untuk melupakan nafsu bertarung yang mulai membludak. Memang agak aneh, tapi jika tidak membuat masalah, tidak apa – apa kan. Lagipula hobinya itu juga murah. Pria itu melirik kearah mereka, kemudian kembali memandang kedepan. Aksi itu membuat Mittelt penasaran. Benar saja, tak lama kemudian pria itu mulai berbicara.

"Reaksi kalian wajar. Kalian adalah satu – satunya orang luar yang mengatasi hal ini dengan baik." Satu – satunya? Memangnya apa yang terjadi pada orang luar yang mengetahui rahasia ini? Pikir Mittelt dengan penasaran. Kemudian malaikat loli itu melihat Charlote yang menirukan orang melahap sesuatu. Oh, _oh,_ setelah dipikir – pikir dirinya tidak mau tahu jawaban pertanyaannya tadi. Wajah pucat Mittelt memandang pria berambut biru itu yang tengah menoleh kearah mereka sambil memberikan seringaian. "Aku akui kalian punya insting yang bagus dapat mengetahuiku saat pertama kali bertemu. Itu hal yang bagus, jadi pertahankan ya." Mereka berjengit, mengetahui perkataan mereka tadi membuat pria itu tersinggung. Kalawarner membuang muka setelah tertangkap basah, tapi satu tatapan dari Charlote membuatnya mendesah.

"Aku minta maaf telah menyinggungmu." Gumam Kalawarner masih membuang muka kearah lain. Pria itu berkedip lalu mengibaskan tangannya sambil terkekeh.

"Permintaan maaf diterima." Wanita montok itu mendelik kearah Charlote yang tengah mengangguk puas atas permintaan maafnya tadi. Pria itu mengangkat tangannya membuat mereka berhenti. Pria itu menatap datar pintu kastil didepannya yang terbanting terbuka dari dalam. Sebuah sosok berlari keluar dari dalam kastil itu kemudian meloncat tinggi dan melakukan berbagai gerakan yang dapat membuat peloncat indah professional iri. Pria berambut biru itu mengambil satu langkah ke belakang karena sosok itu tepat mendarat dimana Pria itu tadi berdiri.

"Susan! Disini kau rupanya! Aku sudah mencarimu kemana – mana tadi. Kau sudah membuat laporan kan? Jadi mau makan bareng, Isabela membuat pai apel yang sangat enak." Susan nama pria berambut biru itu memegang bahu wanita itu untuk membuatnya tenang.

"Ya, aku disini Seryu. Sudah, tapi nanti aku harus mengantar para tamu ini kehadapan kepala desa." Susan melepaskan tangannya lalu mundur.

"Oh, jadi begitu…" Gadis itu memasang wajah kecewa. Lalu miringkan kepalanya kearah mereka, ia bertanya dengan ceria. "Jadi, jadi, siapa mereka?" Susan menghela nafas pada antic dari Seryu, tapi tak dapat menahan senyuman kecil mengembang dibibirnya.

"Merekalah tamu yang ingin menemui kepala desa." Susan memberikan tanda pada mereka. Charlote berdehem kemudian maju terlebih dulu.

"Yo, Charlote D. Stensel. Salam kenal." Ucap wanita berambut pirang sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Mittelt. Hanya itu." Selanjutnya perkenalan datar dari loli berambut pirang di belakang Charlote.

"Hmmp. Kalawarner." Wanita montok berambut ungu itu mendengus kemudian membuang muka. Dahi Seryu mengkerut melihat sikap wanita itu.

"Dohansek. Senang bertemu denganmu." Yang terakhir merupakan laki – laki berambut hitam tengah memegang buku catatan ditangannya. Merasa gilirannya untuk mengenalkan diri, Seryu membusungkan dadanya lalu menunjuk dirinya.

"Seryu Ubiquitous. Polisi keamanan desa ini. Jika kalian dalam masalah, jangan malu meminta bantuan padaku ya." Seryu mengakhiri perkenalannya dengan melakukan hormat. Mereka memandang gadis itu agak lama. Seryu mengenakan pakaian berwarna hijau dengan celana senada dengan bajunya, terdapat sebuah sabuk berwarna hitam dipinggangnya. Ia memiliki rambut dan mata berwarna coklat caramel. Jika dilihat dari situ, Seryu merupakan gadis yang manis. Tapi semua itu lenyap karena masker dengan gambar gigi yang dikatup yang dipakainya. Ia juga memakai sebuah penutup mata berwarna hitam pada mata kirinya. Lalu Seryu tersenyum kearah Susan, setidaknya mereka tahu kalau ia sedang tersenyum. "Senang bertemu dengan kalian. Sebaiknya kau selesaikan ini dengan cepat, aku sudah lapar. Jadi aku tunggu ditempat Isabela ya!" Ucapnya lalu berlari menjauh. Susan kemudian kembali berjalan kearah kastil dan diikuti oleh mereka.

"Susan-san. Hanya anda yang belum mengenalkan diri." Mereka semua berkedip saat Dohansek mengatakan itu. Pria berambut biru itu terkekeh gugup sambil mengaruk belakang lehernya.

"Ah, maafkan aku untuk hal itu. Namaku Susanoo, orang – orang disini memanggilku Susan." Kemudian ia dengan cepat menambahkan." Tidak. Aku tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Dewa Susano`o dari mitologi Shinto." Kalawarner menutup mulutnya lalu ber`oh' ria setelah mendengar penjelasan Susano. Mereka sudah masuk kedalam kastil itu, kastil itu memiliki tiga tingkat jika dilihat dari luar. Namun mengetahui yang tinggal disini bukanlah manusia biasa, sepertinya masih banyak tingkatan lagi atau bahkan ruangan bawah tanah. Mereka kemudian memasuki sebuah pintu yang agak besar. Dohansek mengangguk terimakasih pada Susano karena membukakan pintu itu untuk mereka dan dibalas anggukkan singkat dari Susano.

Setelah memasuki pintu itu yang pertama kali diperhatikan oleh Mittelt adalah funitur dan dekorasi yang ada didalam ruangan itu. Funitur dan dekorasi ruangan itu dapat dikatakan….. aneh. Dengan berbagai macam senjata jaman pertengahan seperti, Long-sword, Morning star, helberd, tombak, sampai perisai. Di dinding juga terdapat berbagai macam crossbow dan musket yang digantung. Dan didepan mereka terdapat dua buah meriam agak besar yang mengarah pada pintu masuk. Hal selanjutnya yang diperhatikan Mittelt adalah kasur. Sebuah kasur berukuran King size yang tertutupi semacam kelambu berwarna putih berada diujung ruangan. Dari tempat mereka berdiri, Mittelt dapat melihat sesosok banyangan tengah duduk diatas kasur itu. Melihat bagaimana sikap Susano pada sosok itu, memastikan kalau sosok itu adalah Si kepala desa, orang yang menjadi tujuan mereka kesini. Dan sepertinya dia juga sudah menunggu mereka. Baguslah.

"Kau terlambat." Suara yang dikeluarkan sosok itu halus dan lembut, menandakan kalau sosok itu seorang perempuan. Para malaikat jatuh itu menutup mulutnya. Mereka tidak ingin melakukan hal gegabah dihadapan perempuan itu. Mittelt menegapkan tubuhnya saat merasakan mata perempuan itu tertuju padanya. "Dan kau juga membawa teman." Charlote mengangkat bahu sambil memutar lehernya.

"Yah. Medan yang kami lalui bukan merupakan yang paling mudah. Dan hey, setidaknya kami datang dengan utuh kan." Charlote melirik kearah mereka. "Aku rasa tidak apa – apa membawa satu atau dua teman kan. Yah, kau bisa menganggap mereka bodyguard-ku." Perempuan itu menatap Charlote agak lama kemudian mengangguk.

"Jadi begitu. Lalu apa keinginanmu datang kesini? Setahuku kau memiliki fasilitas dan anggota yang cukup besar untuk mengatasi apapun masalah yang kau hadapi saat ini." Sosok itu menutup matanya."Sampai – sampai datang ketempat terpencil yang dikuasai oleh mahkluk hina sepertiku?" Sosok itu memiringkan kepalanya memandang Charlote penuh tanya. Charlote terkekeh.

"Kau terlalu rendah diri. Apa yang kau lakukan didesa ini belum tentu bisa dilakukan oleh malaikat sekalipun. Dan aku rasa bakat itulah yang aku ingin pinjamkan darimu." Charlote kemudian menambahkan. "Aku tahu kau sangat menghargai surge ini dari apapun."

"Itu benar."

"Dan kau pasti sadar bahwa dunia ini lebih luas dari yang kau kira kan?" Charlote dapat melihat bibir perempuan itu menjadi garis tipis."Makanya aku menawarkan hal ini padamu. Bagaimana?" Sosok itu memandang tajam Charlote. Mittelt meneguk ludah merasakan suasana tegang didepannya. Perempuan itu bukan tandingan dari mereka bertiga, dan melihat dahi Charlote yang mulai berkeringat dingin menandakan kalau Charlote sendiri merasakan hal yang sama dengan dirinya. Energi sihir yang dikeluarkan perempuan itu menyebar kesetiap sudut kastil. Sensasi itu menghilang ketika perempuan itu menghela nafas. Perempuan itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Susan yang berdiri disamping meriam.

"Susan, bisa kau bawa tamu kita ini keluar sebentar. Pastikan mereka merasa nyaman. Aku ingin bicara dengan Charlote." Membungkukkan badannya Susan menggiring Trio malaikat keluar ruangan. Kalawarner menoleh pada Charlote kemudian mengikuti kedua temannya keluar.

Bunyi dentuman pintu merupakan suara terakhir yang terdengar diruangan itu. Kedua wanita itu masih menatap masing – masing dengan tajam. Melihat bibir perempuan itu berkedut, Charlote tidak bisa menahan bibirnya berubah menjadi seringaian. Tak lama kemudian bahu kedua wanita itu bergetar. Dan akhirnya mereka berdua meledak tertawa, puas tertawa selama lima menit Charlote mengusap air mata yang sempat keluar karena tertawa. Wanita pirang itu mendekati kasur itu dengan seringaian dibibirnya. Perempuan itu turun dari kasurnya, menampakkan seorang gadis remaja berusia antara 14 atau 16 tahun. Gadis itu memiliki rambut berwarna biru pucat hampir putih yang digerai begitu saja.

"Oh Charlote. Aku senang kau tidak kehilangan sentuhanmu." Masih ada air diujung matanya. Gadis itu mengusap matanya, iris merah delima itu seakan berkelip melihat Charlote.

"Shiro~!" Charlote dengan cepat menjebak Shiro dalam pelukannya. Setelah memutar gadis malang itu beberapa kali, Ia menurunkannya lalu mengelus pucuk surai Shiro. "Syukurlah aku memenuhi harapanmu. Woah! Kau bertambah besar Shiro!" Gadis itu memutar matanya melihat ekspresi terkejut Charlote. Menggembungkan pipinya, Shiro meninggalkan Charlote menuju pintu disamping kasurnya. Ia tahu kalau perkataaan itu tidak bermaksud apa – apa. Tapi perkataan itu tetap saja menyakitkan untuk didengar. Meskipun pandangannya lurus kedepan, iris merah delima itu tidak berhenti melirik dua buah bola yang menggantung didada Charlote. Menggeleng pasrah, ia mendesah panjang.

"Kau mengatakan melalui medan yang sulit, apa maksudmu tentang hal itu? Aku yakin sudah `membersihkan' daerah sekitar sini." Maksud dari sekitar sini itu adalah dalam radius 5 km dari gerbang desa. Charlote berjalan dibelakang gadis yang lebih pendek itu, setelah memasuki pintu tadi obor – obor yang digantung di dinding menyala dengan sendirinya. Tidak terlalu terang, tapi cukup untuk melihat kedepan. Wanita pirang itu mengambil beberapa saat sebelum menjawab.

"Bukan masalah besar sih. Tapi kami sempat diserang oleh kawanan Ghoul sekitar 2 km dari sini. Tentu saja kami menghabisi mereka. Kau tidak keberatan aku mengulurkan tangan sekali – kali kan?" Charlote mengedipkan matanya pada wajah datar Shiro. Jangan remehkan dia hanya kerena tubuhnya seperti anak kecil, meskipun memang anak kecil. Shiro memiliki kekuatan yang unik, ia memiliki Sacred Gear yang bernama Glory Of War. Ia bisa memanggil senjata apapun selama senjata itu pernah digunakan dalam peperangan. Dan satu hal lagi, Shiro merupakan iblis liar kelas _double S_. Jadi jangan macam – macam dengannya. Kalian tidak mengira kalau hanya _Si kucing liar_ Kuroka yang mendapat peringkat _Double S_ kan?

"Terima kasih. Sepertinya aku melewatkan beberapa. Sebaiknya aku kembali memeriksa kekkai yang kupasang." Dahi gadis itu mengkerut, ia benar – benar serius jika itu menyangkut desanya ini. Ah, benar – benar contoh pemimpin yang hebat. Shiro menggelengkan kepalanya, dia tidak boleh terlalu memikirkan hal ini. Dia harus sadar kalau sekarang dia tidak sendiri, ada orang yang bersedia menjadi sandarannya jika dia jatuh. Sekarang mereka tengah berhenti disebuah pintu kecil, mengambil nafas Shiro mendorong pintu itu terbuka. Senyuman nostalgia tercetak dibibir mungilnya.

"Kakak, aku pulang."

Ekspresi Charlote melunak saat mendengar Shiro mengatakan itu dengan wajah tak terbaca. Didalam ruangan itu terdapat sebuah super computer dengan empat layar disudut ruangan. Diseberangnya terdapat seorang laki – laki berambut coklat kemerahan tengah tertidur diatas ranjang rumah sakit dengan beberapa bantuan lainnya seperti infus dan lain – lain. Sama seperti ruangan tadi, ruangan ini juga dipenuhi berbagai macam senjata, tapi senjata yang ada diruangan itu cenderung bertipe jarak jauh. Panah, Crossbow, musket adalah contoh senjata yang ada dikamar itu. Kepala Charlote terangkat saat melihat suatu benda yang tidak seharusnya ada disini. Sebuah pedang, pedang itu berbeda dari pedang yang dilihatnya diruangan tadi. Terdapat aura suci dari pedang itu. Tidak banyak yang bisa merasakan aura pedang itu meski dari dekat sekalipun. Karena sarung yang membungkus pedang itu terus – menerus menghisap aura suci yang dikeluarkan pedang itu. Charlote mendekati Shiro yang sudah memeriksa alat bantu lelaki itu. Sora, itu adalah nama lelaki itu. Ia adalah kakak dari Shiro. Charlote berdiri disamping Shiro memandang lelaki itu.

"Bagaimana? Apa ada perubahan?" Hanya gelengan kepala jawaban dari gadis itu. Tidak ada yang aneh di kehidupan mereka berdua, mereka merupakan kakak beradik yang menyanyangi satu sama lain. Meskipun terkadang melenceng dari kodrat kakak beradik. Mereka benar – benar duo yang sangat luar biasa. Saling melengkapi menghadapi berbagai macam rintangan dan cobaan. Satu – satunya cara untuk mengalahkan mereka berdua adalah dengan memisah mereka. Dan bagaimana pun cara musuh mereka untuk memisahkan kakak beradik itu selalu gagal. Sampai saat itu. Saat dimana Shiro mengakifkan Sacred Gearnya. Seorang iblis yang tertarik dengan kemampuannya datang dan memberikan tawaran yang menurut akal tidak dapat ditolak. Mengetahui kedekatan kedua kakak beradik itu, ia meracuni sang kakak agar sang adik mau menerima tawarannya. Mereka yang tidak tahu menahu tentang dunia supranatural hampir putus asa. Sampai sang kakak mengatakan kalau mereka akan melawan sang iblis. Mereka berdua, iblis baru pengguna Sacred Gear dan seorang manusia melawan Iblis kelas atas beserta Peeragenya yang hampir penuh. Terdengar mustahil bukan? Tapi mereka dapat melakukannya. Dengan kekuatan baru Shiro, kekompakan, dan ketajaman pikiran mereka, mereka berhasil mengalahkan Iblis itu. Tidak ingin dia menikmati neraka sendirian, iblis itu melakukan aksi terakhir. Merebut satu hal yang paling berharga dari Shiro yaitu, Sora kakaknya.

Shiro menggemgam teralis besi yang ada dikasur itu dengan kuat. Charlote menatap gadis itu tapi tidak mengatakan apa – apa. Seharusnya dia mengetahuinya, kakaknya selalu mengingatkan kalau informasi itu adalah sesuatu yang penting. Bahkan sekecil apapun informasi itu. Ia berhasil melindungi Sora dari serangan bunuh diri iblis itu, tapi itu bukanlah satu – satunya rencana yang dimilikinya untuk membuat mereka menderita. Pada saat dia menyadari hal itu, semuanya sudah terlambat. Saat itu mereka tengah bertemu dengan salah satu darinya, seorang iblis liar. Ditengah pertarungan itu, ia merasakan rasa lapar yang teramat sangat. Hanya merah yang dapat dilihat matanya dan bau harum dari sampingnya. Dirinya yang terlena itu tidak sadar dan hanya mengikuti nafsunya saja. Dia baru sadar saat sebuah kapak dari iblis liar itu menancap dipundaknya. Merasa terganggu, ia mendesis dan mendelik pada iblis liar itu. Tapi erangan dari sosok dibawahnya membuat ia tersadar dan melihat kebawah. Pemandangan itu membuat darahnya membeku, serasa seperti ada es batu yang dijatuhkan kedalam perutnya. Yang pertama dilihatnya adalah wajah pucat dari kakaknya yang tidak bergerak sama sekali kemudian darah dikedua tangannya lalu sebuah lubang menganga di dada kakaknya. Pertama dia mengira ada seseorang yang melukai kakaknya saat dia sedang bertarung dengan iblis liar tadi. Panik mulai menyerangnya saat itu. Namun kepanikan itu berubah menjadi terror dan horror setelah merasakan cairan merah yang ada dibibirnya. Tidak dapat menyangkal lagi, ia melompat kebelakang sambil terus menggeleng dan menggumamkan tidak mungkin. Kata – kata dari iblis liar itu masih terngiang dikepalanya.

" _Seorang iblis reinkarnasi yang tidak memiliki tuan tidak lebih dari monster yang belum menetas. Itulah diri kita sebenarnya."_

Tapi tidak, ia berhasil dinyakinkan oleh kakaknya kalau dia itu bukan monster. Bodohnya dia tidak mengetahui hal ini. Inilah yang dinginkan dari iblis itu, dimana orang tersanyang mereka yang membunuhnya. Mengetahui kalau tidak ada pilihan lain selain kematian, ia mencabut kapak yang ada dibahunya dan bersiap menebaskannya ke lehernya. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukannya, dengan luka yang seperti itu tidak ada lagi yang bisa menyelamatkannya. Dengan pemikiran seperti itu ia menganyunkan kapak itu. Dirinya tidak menutup mata, ia terlalu hina untuk merasakan perasaan manusia seperti ampunan dan kebebasan. Namun matanya melebar saat tangan iblis liar itu menahan dan mengambil kapak itu lalu membuangnya dengan keras. Iblis liar yang diingat memiliki nama Aiko itu berteriak di mukanya. Mengatakan sesuatu tentang harapan dan tidak menghargai keinginan dari kakaknya. Ia saat itu hanya membiarkan tubuhnya diguncang oleh iblis liar itu, matanya menatap kosong kapak yang telah terlempar dan tertancap beberapa meter dari mereka berdua. Pandangannya kembali, seluruh otaknya mulai kembali berkerja saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Aiko selanjutnya. Ada sebuah cara untuk menyelamatkan Sora yaitu….

"Lotus garden… Sebuah teknik dimana pengguna atau targetnya dijebak dalam mimpi tanpa akhir. Mimpi yang membuat dunia tempat tinggalnya menjadi tempat yang menyedihkan." Ucap Charlote dengan santai. Shiro mendelik, iris merah delimannya berubah menjadi vertikal. Seluruh senjata kecuali pedang suci itu bergetar. "Cara tercepat untuk menghilangkan efek teknik itu adalah dengan membunuh korban." Lanjut Charlote sambil melipat tangan didada. Kepala Shiro tertunduk, ekspresi wajahnya tidak terlihat. Bahunya bergetar, tangannya mencengkram teralis besi kasur itu dengan kuat sampai – sampai teralis itu putus. Seluruh senjata diruangan itu melanyang dan membidik kearah Charlote. Melirik keatas untuk melihat puluhan musket yang siap menembaknya, Charlote menghela nafas. "Itu semua hanya pengetahuan yang diketahui oleh orang awam. Jika kau mau ak – "

"Tidak!" Omongan Charlote diputus oleh teriakan Shiro. Gadis itu menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan, ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras berharap agar dia tidak lagi mendengar suara Charlote. Pengaman dari musket itu terlepas dengan bunyi klik. "Kumohon, jangan… jangan lagi. Aku… tidak sanggup lagi. Satu – satunya yang membuatku masih berdiri disini adalah harapan mereka berdua padaku." Setelah mendengar hal itu, ia langsung memandang iblis liar itu dengan pandangan berharap yang besar. Iris delima yang putus asa itu hampir memohon kalau ada sebuah cara untuk menyelamatkan Sora. Dia hampir menghela nafas lega saat Aiko mengangguk. Saat ia ingin menyanyakan bagaimana caranya, dia memandang dengan kekaguman yang ngeri saat Aiko menusukan tangannya ke dada dan mengeluarkan jantungnya yang masih berdetak. Dari jantung itu keluar sebuah bidak catur, sebuah bidak Bishop.

" _Selama ini aku sudah kehilangan kemanusiaanku. Aku berjuang dan bertahan agar tetap menjadi manusia, tapi dengan wujudku yang sekarang ini….. Aku mulai kehilangan apa yang membuatku manusia. Lalu kau datang menyadarkanku akan hal itu dan aku berterimakasih untuk itu." Gadis itu menggemgam bidak Bishop ditangannya. Ia memberikan senyuman tulus disela darah yang mengotori bibirnya. "…. Meskipun aku bukanlah manusia. Tapi setidaknya aku bisa mati merasa menjadi manusia."_

Shiro menggelengkan kepalanya, digigitnya bibirnya agar tidak mengeluarkan isakan saat mengingat ingatan tadi. "Aku tidak yakin, apakah aku masih sanggup jika dikhianati harapanku sendiri."

Charlote memandang gadis itu dengan ekspresi sulit. Dia bertemu dengan gadis itu saat sedang memburu targetnya. Targetnya itu melakukan penjualan budak, dan pihak gereja menyewanya karena sudah banyak Exorsict yang gugur oleh kelicikannya. Tapi ternyata targetnya sudah dihabisi oleh Shiro terlebih dahulu. Meskipun dengan awal yang tidak baik, peluru melayang dan pedang terbang kemana – mana. Charlote berhasil mendekati Shiro dan berteman baik dengannya. Wanita berambut pirang itu menghela nafas lalu mengeluarkan kantong yang diberikan Naruto kemarin dan menaruhnya diatas kasur. Setelah melihat kondisi mental Shiro yang sekarang ini, hanya satu yang bisa dilakukannya.

"Lakukanlah. Keluarkan seluruh frustasimu dan jangan – "

Ucapan Charlote terpotong. Terdengar suara tembakan dan tubuh yang jatuh ke lantai disela isakan tangis dalam kamar itu.

.

Mittelt, Kalawarner, dan Dohansek dibawa Susano ke sebuah ruangan yang nyaman dan cukup luas. Di dalam ruangan itu terdapat sebuah meja agak kecil yang dikelilingi dua sofa panjang dan satu sofa kecil saling bersebrangan. Terdapat dua buah pintu selain pintu masuk. Jika Mittelt dapat menebak, kedua pintu itu terdiri dari kamar tidur dan kamar mandi. Benar – benar sebuah ruangan tamu yang lengkap. Mereka bertiga duduk di sofa yang panjang menghadap pintu masuk.

"Boleh tahu kalian mau minum apa?" Tanya Susano pada mereka. Kepala Kalawarner terangkat dan mulai membuka mulutnya tapi didahului oleh Dohansek.

"Apa saja boleh." Susano mengangguk kemudian pergi mengambilkan mereka minuman. Kalawarner mendengus kesal karena keduluan Dohansek. Ia pun melempar punggungnya ke sofa dan menatap langit – langit.

"Semua ini terasa begitu sulit dipercaya…" Ucapnya tiba – tiba. Dohansek dan Mittelt memandangnya penuh tanya. Masih mengadah ia melanjutkan. "Maksudku, semua situasi ini benar – benar tak masuk akal. Kita sudah hidup cukup lama dan berpikir kita sudah melihat semuanya. Nyatanya sekarang kita malah terkejut melihat iblis liar yang seharusnya menjadi keseharian."

Dohansek menutup buku catatannya. "Mau bagaimana lagi, dunia ini lebih besar dari yang dikira. Bukankah itu yang dikatakan Charlote?"

"Aku tahu. Sepertinya aku yang salah berpikiran seperti itu…." Jawab Kalawarner pelan. Tiba – tiba dia membenarkan posisi duduknya lalu menjambak rambutnya. "Sudah cukup! Aku bisa mati karena penasaran jika begini terus. Aku akan menanyakannya!"

Mittelt dan Dohansek memandang wanita montok itu dengan terkejut. Meskipun Mittelt sendiri juga penasaran. Setiap kali ada iblis liar yang muncul selalu ada perintah untuk melenyapkanya. Bahkan di Grigory juga begitu, ia yang masih pangkat rendah tentu tidak berani melawan perintah atasan (Yang secara ironis ia melawan perintah atasan sehingga terjebak di situasi ini.) Apakah mereka benar – benar monster yang harus segera dilenyapkan? Tapi melihat Susano dan Seryu saat ini (Ya, mereka tahu jika Seryu juga iblis liar) Mereka tampak normal – normal saja. Lalu kenapa iblis liar selalu kehilangan bagian tubuhnya dan diganti dengan tubuh mutasi? Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin ditanyakannya. Tapi pertanyaan yang ia ingin tahu jawabannya adalah, bagaimana cara mereka mempertahankan kewarasan mereka dengan kekuatan yang terus meningkat seperti itu? Mittelt melihat Dohansek berbalik kearah Kalawarner dan memandangnya dengan wajah sangar.

"Apa kau sudah gi – "

"Makanan datang!"

Seruan Seryu yang membawa beberapa buah nampan menghentikan perbincangan mereka. Dibelakangnya terdapat Susano yang tengah membawa nampan yang berisikan satu buah teko dan beberapa buah gelas.

"Silahkan dinikmati." Ucap Susano setelah menyusun nampan yang ia dan Seryu bawa dimeja kecil didepan mereka.

Kalawarner yang melihat Seryu disini kemudian bertanya. "Seryu, bukannya kamu pergi ke rumah Isabela?"

"Hmm? Oh! Iya, aku memang pergi kesana. Tapi mereka bilang Isabela ada dirumah Kepala desa. Makanya aku kesini. Cobalah, itu pai buatan Isabela. Dijamin enak kok!" Jawab Seryu sambil menunjuk nampan yang ia bawa tadi. Mittelt mengambil pai yang sudah disediakan dipiringnya, lalu mengambil sepotong dan memasukannya kedalam mulutnya. Kepala Mittelt terangkat dan matanya berkelip saat merasakan pai apel itu dimulutnya. Tanpa sadar dirinya menghabiskan pai itu dengan lahap dan berbarengan dengan Seryu yang menaruh piringnya diatas piring Mittelt. Mittelt berkedip. Mereka semua tidak menyadari kalau Seryu juga ikut makan dengan mereka tanpa melepaskan topengnya. Mengangkat bahu, Mittelt melirik kedua temannya. Nampaknya mereka juga menikmati pai apel itu.

"Wah, ini enak sekali!" Ucap Kalawarner disela mengunyahnya. Donhansek hanya mengangguk setuju karena mulutnya tengah penuh. Seryu menggaruk kepalanya sambil tersenyum malu – malu.

"Hehe. Terima kasih."

"Yang dipuji itu bukan kamu."

"Gah! Susan!"

Mereka kemudian menghabiskan tiga buah pai apel besar yang dibawa Seryu. Mittelt menyesap teh digelasnya dengan perlahan. Hanya melakukan hal kecil seperti itu saja sudah membuat hatinya tenang. Sepertinya mereka harus lebih menghargai hidup ini meskipun takdir mereka sudah ditentukan. Sementara Mittelt sedang berkelut dengan pikirannya, Susano memperhatikan Kalawarner yang tengah gelisah.

"Apa ada masalah?" Pertanyaan Susano menyadarkan Mittelt dari pikirannya dan juga membuat Kalawarner hampir meloncat karena terkejut. Seryu masih saja bersenandung tak memperdulikan Kalawarner ataupun Susano.

"Ah… um… anu, uhh, Susan, boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?" Setelah beberapa kali gagal membentuk kalimat akhirnya Kalawarner menanyakan itu dengan muka serius. Seryu yang mendengar nada Kalawarner hanya melirik sekilas lalu kembali bersenandung.

"Ya, boleh." Jawab Susano disertai anggukan. Kalawarner meneguk ludahnya lalu mengambil nafas. Wanita montok itu memajukan tubuhnya memandang Susano yang duduk disebrangnya dengan pandangan paling serius yang pernah dibuat wajahnya.

"Bagaimana caramu mempertahakannya?" Susano mengernyitkan dahinya, ia masih belum mengerti apa yang dikatakan Kalawarner. Dohansek tersedak tehnya mendengar pertanyaan Kalawarner dan juga karena dicubik Mittelt. Satu – satunya pria di grup itu mendelik kearah Mittelt sambil mengelus pinggangnya. Sedangkan yang bersangkutan hanya menyesap tehnya dengan tenang.

"Kewarasan kami kan? Itu yang ingin kau ketahui bukan?" Bukan Susano yang menjawab melainkan Seryu. Mereka langsung memusatkan perhatian mereka pada perempuan itu. Seryu menurunkan kakinya yang ada diatas meja lalu memandang mereka dengan lurus. Kalawarner meneguk ludahnya sekali lagi saat melihat tatapan itu tertuju padanya. Iris coklat caramel itu seakan – akan menghakiminya. Tapi dia mengangguk dengan mantap. Yang penting sekarang adalah memuaskan rasa ingin tahunya. Melihat Mittelt yang tidak menghentikannya, menandakan kalau Malaikat Loli itu juga penasaran. Setelah mendengar maksud dari pertanyaan itu terjadi perubahan atmosper yang signifikan. Wajah Susano juga kehilangan kehangatannya. Seryu mendengus. "Baiklah."

"Eh?"

Mereka semua terkejut saat mendengar Seryu setuju begitu saja. Mereka dapat menduga kalau hal itu merupakan hal yang sensitive untuk dibicarakan.

Kalawarner yang masih belum yakin itu bertanya. "Sungguh?"

"Ya. Kenapa tidak?" Perempuan itu mengangkat bahunya. Dohansek dan Kalawarner menghela nafas lega. Dohansek yang bersyukur tidak terjadi konflik dan Kalawarner yang bersyukur karena rasa penasarannya akan terpuaskan. Mittelt menaikan satu alisnya. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan perkataan Seryu. Seperti yang dikatakan tadi, hal ini merupakan suatu subjek yang sensitive jika dibicarakan jadi jika perempuan itu menyetujuinya begitu saja. Maka dapat dipastikan ada sesuatu dibalik semua ini.

"Bisakah kau katakan padaku, apa yang kau dapatkan dari memberitahukan kami informasi ini?" Tanya Mittelt pada Seryu. Perempuan itu membuka matanya melirik Mittelt dari ekor matanya.

"Selain mendapatkan rasa percaya dari kalian? Kurasa tidak ada." Jawabnya biasa tidak terpengaruh nada mengancam yang digunakan Mittelt. Perempuan itu memiringkan kepalanya, menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menahan kepalanya, ia menyeringai kearah Mittelt. "Meskipun kalian ingin menggunakan informasi ini untuk melawan kami. Kalian tidak akan bisa selamat keluar dari desa ini."

"Oh? Kau terdengar percaya diri sekali. Bedasarkan apa kata – katamu itu?" Balas malaikat loli itu, tidak terpengaruh ejekan dari Seryu. Iris biru dan coklat karemel saling beradu, tidak ada yang mau mengalah diantara keduanya.

"Selain dari fakta? Aku rasa tidak ada yang lain, _Malaikat Jatuh_." Iris biru itu semakin menajam, ia bisa melihat seringaian dibalik topeng itu semakin melebar. Energi sihir keduanya saling bertabrakan, saling mendominasi. Kalawarner yang melihat interaksi antara kedua wanita itu hanya bisa berkeringat dingin. Setelah mengetahui kalau Mittelt memiliki pasang sayap lebih banyak dari dirinya, ia sangat terkejut dan sempat jatuh dalam depresi. Tapi setelah mendengar nasihat dari Naruto, dia bangkit dan mencoba untuk melampaui level temannya itu berada. Namun tetap saja, merasakan kekuatannya dari dekat seperti ini membuatnya merinding.

" _Hentikan_. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan perkelahian pecah disini. Itu artinya, _Turunkan energy kalian._ " Ucap Susano dengan penekanan dan kekuatan didalamnya. Mittelt dan Seryu berjengit dan menurut. Melirik Seryu sebentar, Susano menatap Kalawarner. "Apa kau yakin ingin mengetahuinya?" Wanita montok itu mengangguk pasti.

"Apa kau yakin dengan ini Susano-san? Jika kau tidak mau, kami tidak akan memaksa." Kalawarner membuat suara protes, tapi berjengit kesakitan saat pinggangnya dicubit Dohansek.

Susano menggeleng lalu tersenyum kecil. "Tidak apa – apa. Seperti yang dikatakan Seryu tadi. Selain untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan kalian, aku juga sudah diperintahkan oleh Kepala Desa untuk membuat kalian nyaman. Dan aku _tidak_ akan mengecewakannya. Kalian sudah tahu dasar dari Evil Pieces kan?" Mereka bertiga mengangguk. Mereka telah membaca di perpustakaan Naruto dan bertanya pada Charlote. Meskipun wanita pirang itu sempat bingung, ia tetap memberitahukannya pada mereka. Susano melanjutkan. "Bagus. Diperlukan bidak dan jumlah yang sesuai untuk membangkitkan atau merenkarnasikan suatu mahkluk menjadi iblis. Sebenarnya selain mengubah mahkluk itu menjadi iblis, Evil Piece tidak mengubah tubuh sang mahkluk. Ekor dan sayap itu hanya gambaran yang secara tak sadar dibanyangkan oleh mahkluk yang akan direnkarnasikan. Contohnya Seryu dan aku disini. Aku tidak memiliki sayap tapi malah memiliki tanduk." Untuk membuktikannya, Susano mengeluarkan energy sihirnya. Kemudian wujud manusianya bergetar dan muncul dua buah tanduk di kepalanya. "Bahkan Seryu tidak memiliki sayap tapi mempunyai ekor yang lebih panjang dan kuat." Mereka bertiga memandang takjub ekor Seryu. Benar saja, ekor itu lebih panjang dan tebal dari ekor Iblis biasa. Ujung ekornya juga tidak berbentuk seperti panah seperti iblis biasa kebanyakan melainkan berbentuk seperti belah ketupat. Seryu kemudian menyembunyikan ekornya, mereka bertiga pun kembali memusatkan perhatian pada Susano.

"Evil Pieces juga mengeluarkan potensi sesungguhnya mahkluk yang direnkarnasi. Nah, disinilah masuk sang Raja. Tugas sang raja disini adalah menghentikan potensi itu jika melewati batas. Meskipun banyak Raja yang malah mencari cara agar potensi itu semakin berkembang pesat." Itu berarti sang Raja dapat menghambat perkembangan budaknya jika dia mau. Tapi melihat bagaimana sifat iblis, wajar banyak iblis baru yang membunuh tuannya karena kehilangan akal sehat. Disini Susano tersenyum miris. "Dan jika Iblis renkarnasi kehilangan Tuannya, maka potensi itu akan semakin meningkat dan menggangu mental sang iblis."

"Jadi mereka gila karena mabuk kekuatan, begitu?" Tanya Dohansek dan dibalas anggukan. Jadi begitu cara mereka kehilangan akal sehat, tapi itu belum menjawab pertanyaan yang sebenarnya.

"Kau berpikir menggemgam kekuatan itu, namun kau tidak sadar kau terus, terus ,dan terus menggunakannya. Pada akhirnya…." Seryu merentangkan kedua tangannya agak lebar, lalu menepukan kedua tanganya tiba – tiba. "Boom! Kekuatan itu yang akan mengendalikanmu."

"Setelah sekian lama memikirkannya, kepala desa akhirnya menemukan sebuah cara. Untuk merenkarnasikan suatu mahkluk menjadi iblis diperlukan jumlah dan jenis bidak yang tepat. Setelah memahami arti kata itu, kepala desa kemudian melakukan melakukan eksperimen pada dirinya sendiri. Dan beliau berhasil menemukan cara agar menjaga kewarasannya." Susano behenti kemudian mengeluarkan bidak benteng dari tubuhnya. Sedangkan Seryu membuka penutup mata kirinya dan memperlihatkan bunga mawar berwarna merah yang menggantikan mata kirinya. Bunga mawar itu mekar dan mengeluarkan bidak kuda berwarna hitam pekat kemerahan.

"Yaitu dengan memakan Evil Pieces iblis lain." Ucap keduanya bersamaan.

.

Satu hal yang dirasakan Charlote setelah bangun dari lantai adalah rasa nyeri yang luar biasa di kepalanya. Wanita pirang itu mencoba berdiri namun malah jatuh tertunduk sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga."

Charlote menoleh ke asal suara itu tapi tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok itu karena rasa sakit yang teramat sangat dikepalanya.

"Ini, gunakan itu untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya."

Sosok itu melempar sesuatu kearahnya. Sebuah botol menggelinding disamping tangannya. Mengerang menahan rasa sakit, Charlote membuka botol itu kemudian menelan isinya. Menghela nafas lega, Charlote menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menatap sosok itu yang mulai jelas. Didepannya duduk Shiro yang tengah memegang kantong yang ditaruhnya di kasur tadi. Dari kantong itu Shiro mengeluarkan sebuah bidak Kuda lalu memakannya. Wanita itu terdiam, kantong itu merupakan bayaran Shinigami pada Naruto karena telah melakukan pekerjaan untuknya. Dirinya jadi bertanya – tanya bagaimana Dewa kematian Shinto itu bisa mendapatkan bidak – bidak itu. Apakah dia mencongkelnya dari iblis liar yang ditemuinya? Mungkin saja. Evil Pieces hanya diberikan pada IBLIS tingkat atas. Jadi tidak mungkin jika Shinigami memintanya pada fraksi iblis.

"Maafkan aku soal yang tadi…" Gumam Shiro pelan. Iris delimanya tidak berani menatap Charlote secara langsung. Charlote menggeleng lalu memutar lehernya.

"Tidak apa – apa. Tapi bisakah kau tidak menembak dikepala? Bukan apa – apa, tapi sakit kepala sesudahnya itu, ugh!" Charlote kembali meringis dan memegang kepalanya. Shiro mendengus lalu melipat tangannya didada.

"Anggap saja itu ganjaran karena sudah memancingku seperti tadi, dan aku menembak dikepala itu agar kau langsung mati." Gadis itu lalu menunduk dan kembali melihat lantai. Iris delimanya melirik Charlote malu – malu. "… Tapi aku sungguh berterima kasih kau ada disampingku Charlote." Lanjutnya dengan nada kecil.

"Tidak masalah, lagipula itulah gunanya teman.." Shiro terkikik mendengar lolucon itu. Senyuman lembut tercipta dibibir Charlote saat mendengar suara gadis itu. Mereka berdua berdiri dari lantai dan kembali memandang Sora yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas kasur itu. "Jadi apa pilihanmu?" Tanya Charlote. Gadis itu tidak langsung menjawab, ia memainkan rambut coklat kemerahan sang kakak lalu menggengam erat tangannya.

Mengambil nafas lalu membuangnya perlahan, Shiro menatap Charlote. "Jika ini untuk melindungi surgaku ini, maka aku ikut." Memegang bahu Shiro Charlote hanya mengangguk dengan senyuman lebar dibibirnya. Mereka terdiam larut dalam pikiran masing – masing. Hanya ada suara static dari Komputer di ujung ruangan dan suara mesin pedukung Sora. Sampai akhirnya Charlote memandang Shiro dengan nyengir lima jari.

"Ngomong – ngomgon kami boleh gak menginap disini?" Tanya Wanita pirang itu pada gadis itu.

Mengangkat satu alisnya melihat senyuman Charlote Shiro bertanya. "Boleh saja, memangnya kenapa?" Charlote tidak menjawab melainkan semakin nyengir tidak jelas.

"Hehe. Lihat saja nanti."

.

.

.

.

Seorang sosok berkerudung berjalan dengan pasti di tengah hutan. Sosok itu memandang ke depan dan melihat sebuah gerbang agak besar didepannya. Mengeratkan pegangannya pada benda yang dibawa dipunggungnya, sosok itu kemudian berjalan memasuki gerbang itu. Sebenarnya ia memilki misi lain yang lebih penting dari ini, tapi karena ini permintaan khusus dari seorang anak yang taat beragama dia akhirnya menuju kesini. Anak itu mengatakan kalau ayah dan ibunya datang kedesa ini dan tak pernah kembali. Tapi mereka kesini seakan – akan berada dalam kendali sesuatu. Dia berjanji akan menemukan kedua orang tua anak itu meskipun dalam keadaan mayat sekalipun.

Setelah masuk melewati gerbang tadi, hawa menusuk langsung menyerangnya. Desa itu benar – benar seperti desa hantu, tidak ada cahaya apapun disetiap rumah. Benar – benar sangat sepi, terlalu sepi malahan.

"Jika kau datang kesini untuk memberikan khutbah, silahkan. Aku tidak melarangnya, wahai Exorcist."

Sosok itu berbalik dan menatap seorang gadis remaja berambut putih dan memakai seragam Smp yang usang tengah berdiri santai ditengah jalan utama. Sosok itu langsung memasang kuda – kuda melihat gadis itu, meski samar sosok itu dapat merasakan energy yang tidak main – main berputar di sekitar gadis itu.

"Iblis liar…" Gumam sosok itu setelah menyadari aura apa yang dimiliki gadis itu. Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya saat sosok itu menunduk dan menggumamkan doa untuk penduduk desa ini.

"Dan jika kau mencari kekerasan di desa ini….. Aku peringatkan kau segera pergi dari sini." Nada gadis itu berubah menjadi datar dan dingin saat mengatakan ancaman itu. Sosok itu tidak bergeming melainkan mengambil benda yang dibawa dipunggungnya dan mulai melepas kain yang melilit benda itu.

"Aku terlambat…. Dan nyawa penduduk desa ini menjadi korban…." Gumamnya tidak menghiraukan ancaman gadis itu. "Bapa, semoga kau memaafkanku setelah memusnahkan mahkluk berdosa ini." Dengan sekali tarikan kain yang melilit benda itu terlepas dan menampilkan sebuah pedang besar dengan gagang yang indah dan mata pedang berwarna putih. Aura suci yang menguar dari pedang itu menerangi desa pada malam yang gelap itu.

Gadis itu meghela nafas sambari menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "…. Mereka tidak belajar."

"Musnahlah mahkluk pendosa!" Sosok itu berseru mengayunkan pedang suci itu secara vertical kedepan. Aura suci dari pedang itu melesat kearah gadis itu dengan cepat, jalan utama desa itu hancur dilewatinya. Gadis itu masih tenang menghadapi serangan yang dapat memunaskan iblis biasa itu. Ia kemudian kembali menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mendesah pasrah.

Gadis itu mengangkat tangan kirinya.

Boom!

.

.

.

Dia ingat namanya adalah Xenovia. Ia dibesarkan di sebuah gereja di Vatikan. Setelah melihat potensi yang dimilikinya, para pendeta dan suster mulai mengajarinya cara menjadi Exorcist. Setelah dibimbing oleh suster yang bernama Griselda Quarta dan lolos tes yang diberikan. Saat itulah ia merasa bangga pada dirinya, bukan karena dapat memegang pedang Excalibur Destruction, _Durandal_. Tapi sebagai Exorcist yang bernama Xenovia Quarta. Dirinya tidak berhenti disitu, melainkan terus berjuang meningkatkan kemampuannya demi menjalankan tugasnya sebagai Exorcist. Bisa dibilang Xenovia percaya diri dengan kekuatannya. Dirinya pernah bertarung melawan iblis liar kelas S seorang diri dan menang. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa dengan iblis liar ini?

Xenovia menyerang gadis itu dengan inten membunuh. Setiap tebasannya tidak main – main. Iris kuning gelapnya menatap tajam iris merah delima gadis itu. Memiringkan kepala menghindari lemparan sabit Kusarigama gadis itu ,Xenovia maju bersiap menghunuskan Durandal di dada gadis itu. Gadis itu hanya memiringkan tubuhnya lalu berputar. Xenovia kemudian berniat melakukan tebasan horizontal terpaksa harus menundukan kepalanya agar sabit gadis itu tidak memenggal kepalanya. Xenovia mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat gadis itu melancarkan tendakan kearahnya, secara reflek gadis berambut biru itu menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

Buagh!

Xenovia terlempar dan terseret beberapa meter karena tendangan itu. Kini jubah yang dipakainya sudah hilang entah kemana. Gadis beriris kuning gelap itu memakai pakaian ketat berwarna biru gelap yang sudah robek disana – sini. Meringis karena rasa sakit ditangannya akibat tendangan itu, Xenovia kembali mengamati gadis itu. Suara gemerincing rantai Kusarigama terdengar saat gadis itu melilit rantainya di tangan. Tidak ada luka bahkan kotoran sekalipun dibajunya, ekspresinya seakan permanen datar itu memandangnya. Ada rasa kesal dan jengkel di Iris merah delima itu. Baguslah, setidaknya musuh yang dia lawan ini bukan boneka dari iblis liar itu. Xenovia kembali mengangkat Durandal, aura suci kembali menguar dengan intensitas yang kuat dari pedang itu. Tanpa aba – aba Xenovia menebaskan pedangnya kearah gadis itu.

Sekarang ia tahu kenapa ia bisa menang dengan iblis kelas S itu dan kenapa dirinya tidak bisa menorehkan luka sedikitpun pada iblis liar didepannya ini.

Gadis itu meloncat untuk menghindari aura suci mematikan pedang Durandal. Xenovia kemudian kembali mengangkat pedangnya untuk melepaskan gelombang aura suci kearah gadis yang berada di udara itu.

Memang yang dia lawan dulu merupakan iblis liar yang memiliki tekanan kekuatan tingkat S. Tapi dengan kewarasan yang sudah lama menghilang, iblis liar itu tidak ada bedanya dengan banteng yang sedang mengamuk. Dengan sedikit taktik dan muslihat dirinya bisa mengalahkannya. Berbeda dengan iblis liar ini. Seharusnya dia sudah tahu sejak dia berbicara dengannya tadi. Selain aura iblisnya yang memuakkan. Tidak ada tanda – tanda kalau gadis itu kehilangan kewarasannya.

Gerakan Xenovia dicegah gadis itu dengan melempar sabit kearahnya. Sabit itu langsung hancur terkena kontak dengan Durandal. Namun memang itulah tujuan gadis itu. Rantai Kusarigama itu menyelinap di tubuhnya lalu melilit kakinya dan membuatnya jatuh berlutut. Belum sempat merasakan rasa sakit, gadis itu segera mendarat dan memainkan rantainya sehingga rantai itu melilit tubuh Xenovia. Gadis itu kemudian menarik tubuh Xenovia, memutar – mutarnya beberapa saat lalu menghempaskannya ke jalan utama desa itu.

"Ghuakh!"

Darah segar keluar dari mulut Xenovia saat tubuhnya menghantam jalan dengan keras. Tak berhenti disitu, tubuhnya terpelanting dan terpental beberapa ratus meter dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Dirinya hampir pingsan hanya untuk merasakan rasa sakit tadi. Durandal terpental jauh dari genggamannya. Masih terbaring ditanah, Xenovia berteriak kesakitan saat tombak berwarna coklat menusuk pinggang kanannya. Tak berhenti disitu sebuah anak panah melesat kearah kedua tangannya, menancap tepat dikedua lengannya. Dengan susah payah gadis beriris kuning gelap itu mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat dengan samar gadis itu berjalan santai kearahnya sambil memegang sebuah Crossbow ditangan kanannya. Pandangannya sudah mulai kabur, kesadarannya mulai lenyap dari tubuhnya. Tapi ia masih melihat gadis itu berhenti tepat di depannya dan menodongkan Crossbow itu dikepalanya.

Air mata menumpuk diujung mata gadis itu '… Maafkan aku…. Griselda….. Bapa…' Hal terakhir yang didengar Xenovia adalah bunyi dentingan dua buah proyektil saling bertabrakan.

.

Shiro mengangkat Crossbow ditangannya saat panahnya ditahan peluru sniper dari sebelah kanannya. Menoleh Shiro memandang sosok yang menahan tembakkannya. "Akhirnya kau keluar juga."

Charlote tertawa kecil, menaruh sniper riflenya di pundak, wanita itu mendekati Shiro. "Jika kau tahu aku ada didekat sini? Kenapa kau masih menembaknya?"

"Aku hanya ingin yakin kalau kemampuanmu belum pudar." Menghilangkan Crossbow ditangannya Shiro memandang Charlote. "Ada alasan kenapa kau melindungi Exorcist ini?" Gadis itu menghiraukan Exorcist yang tenggelam dalam genangan darahnya sendiri.

Charlote tidak menjawab, ia mendekati Exorcist itu kemudian mencabut tombak dan panah yang menancap ditubuh Exorcist itu. Setelah selesai Charlote menoleh dan melemparkan phonselnya kearah Shiro.

Shiro menangkap phonsel itu dengan mudah, iris delimanya menari membaca isi pesan phosel itu. Selesai, Shiro mengangguk. "Aku mengerti. Jadi ini alasan sebenarnya kau membawa malaikat jatuh itu." Charlote menggigit jempolnya sampai mengeluarka darah. Kemudian ia membuka mulut Exorcist itu lalu meneteskan darahnya ke dalam mulut gadis itu. Muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir berlambang pohon berwarna putih di bawah gadis itu. Dengan cepat luka – luka ditubuh Exorcist itu mulai menutup. Wanita pirang itu berhenti kemudian mengangkat tubuh Exorcist itu untuk dibawa ke rumah kepala desa.

"Sejujurnya, tujuanku membawa ketiga malaikat jatuh itu kesini untuk memberikan mereka sedikit liburan. Mr. Nine bisa sangat keras terkadang." Mereka mulai berjalan pelan menuju rumah Shiro. Jalan utama dan rumah yang sempat rusak karena pertarungan tadi mulai kembali seperti semula. "Oh! Shiro bisa kau bawakan Excalibur itu sekalian?" Shiro mengagguk kemudian berlari kecil ke tempat Durandal tertancap. Gadis itu dapat melihat aura suci menguar dari pedang itu, tangannya mungkin akan langsung terbakar jika menyentuhnya secara langusung. Mengambil sarung tangan, Shiro mencabut pedang itu dari tanah, meringis ia segera menuju ke tempat Charlote. Shiro tersentak saat energy berwarna hitam keluar dari Sacred Gearnya dan menyelimuti pedang itu sehingga membentuk sebuah sarung. Berkedip, karena tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Shiro membawa pedang itu ke tempat Charlote dengan memegang sarungnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke Surotobi, seorang Shinobi berlevel Kage. Ia adalah cucu dari Sarada Uchiha, putri dari Sasuke Uchiha, Sang pahlawan perang dunia Shinobi ke-empat. Memiliki rambut raven berwarna hitam dengan warna coklat diujungnya. Sasuke benar – benar mirip seperti kakek moyangnya. Meskipun memiliki darah Surotobi dan Uchiha, ia tidak memiliki elemen api seperti keluarganya. Melainkan memiliki elemen air dan angin, dengan bantuan dari Klan Yuki, ia akhirnya dapat membuat Kekkei Genkai Hyouton. Bisa dibilang dialah Uchiha pertama yang bisa melakukan Hyouton.

Seperti elemennya yang es, Sasuke Surotobi memiliki kepribadian yang santai dan ceria. Meskipun mengetahui ada yang menyelinap di perpustakaan Konoha, ia tidak langsung menyalakan alarm, namun malah mendatanginya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu Ojou-chan?"

Gadis itu menegang lalu berbalik perlahan. Dari sudut matanya Sasuke bisa melihat sebuah buku bingo di salah satu tumpukan buku yang dicari gadis itu. Gadis itu mempunyai rambut hitam dan mata berwarna abu – abu. Dirinya sempat terkejut melihat banyaknya kebijaksanaan di iris abu – abu itu.

"Tidak perlu Hokage-sama. Saya sudah menemukan apa yang saya cari." Oh? Sepertinya dirinya lupa bilang kalau dirinya merupakan Hokage. Entahlah yang keberapa, mungkin lima belas atau enam belas, dirinya kehilangan hitungan. Tidak, dia tidak memiliki patung wajah yang diukir di gunung. Lagi pula gunung itu sudah penuh oleh wajah – wajah lagendaris dari masa lalu. Sasuke dapat melihat postur gadis itu siaga, bukan siaga yang ditampilkan orang yang sudah terlatih dan terbiasa dengan situasi ini. Melainka siaga yang biasa dilakukan warga sipil. Terkekeh di dalam pikirannya. Sasuke bertanya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang menarik perhatianmu?" Sasuke mendekati gadis itu, jubah Hokagenya berkibar karena gerakannya.

"Ah, saya sangat tertarik dengan sejarah dunia ini." Iris abu – abu itu berkelip saat mengatakan itu. Sasuke bergumam tertarik. Dikelilinginya meja yang menjadi tempat berkumpulnya buku itu. Iris coklatnya menyipit saat melihat salah satu buku. Judul buku itu adalah `One Night Line Tragedy'. Jadi begitu. Sasuke kemudian berjalan menuju salah satu rak buku kemudian menekan tangannya ke rak bagian atas. Gadis itu terkejut karena muncul kepulan asap ditangan Sasuke. Tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi gadis itu, Sasuke menaruh buku agak besar berwarna coklat itu keatas meja. Iris abu – abu itu mengkilat karena penasaran. Sasuke kemudian menekan tangannya di atas buku itu, beberapa saat kemudian terdegar bunyi klik di buku itu. Dengan senyuman kecil Sasuke mengluarkan buku itu dan menaruhnya di hadapan gadis itu.

"Kalau begitu kau pasti suka buku ini. Buku ini juga banyak dicari oleh orang sepertimu." Mata gadis itu memincing mendengar kata dan melihat buku yang di taruh didepannya. Sasuke kemudian menatap gadis itu dengan senyuman kecil. "Sebelumnya, apa aku boleh tahu siapa namamu Ojou-chan?"

Gadis itu menatap buku itu agak lama kemudian memandang Sasuke. Iris abu – abu itu menajam begitu juga postur tubuhnya. "Bisa kau hentikan sandiwara ini Hokage-sama?" Tanyanya datar nan dingin. Dahi Sasuke mengkerut tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan gadis itu.

"Apa maksudmu Ojou – "

"Kau sudah mengetahui kalau aku bukan manusia bukan?" Potong gadis itu cepat. Sasuke tidak menajawab, masih tersenyum kecil ia mengambil buku bingo yang ada di meja itu lalu membacanya, iris coklatnya berubah menjadi merah meilirik gadis itu dari ekor matanya. Meski samar, ia melihat aura berwarna emas berputar di sekitar gadis itu. Mengagguk puas pada apa yang ditemukannya. Sasuke berbalik dan menatap gadis itu.

"Ya begitulah. Bisa dibilang kau mirip seorang gadis yang kesini dulu. Hmm, kalau tidak salah namanya Minerva."Wajah gadis itu menjadi datar, ketidaksukaan terpancar jelas diwajahnya. Di dalam iris abu – abunya tersimpan kemarahan yang membara. Tapi secepat itu datang, secepat itu juga ekspresi itu menghilang digantikan raut datar dan dingin. "Ayo, jangan malu – malu. Ambilah buku itu."

Gadis itu menghentak meja, tangannya terkepal di atas buku yang ditaruh Sasuke. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan informasi ini?"

Sasuke menggeleng kepalanya. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah datar. Iris coklatnya berubah menjadi merah dengan tiga koma yang berputar pelan. "Tidak, bukan aku. Yang benar itu, Apa yang akan KAU lakukan dengan informasi ini?"

…

…

…

…

…

…

"… Athena?"

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung.

Fiuh~ akhirnya selesai juga chap 11 ini.

Pertama saya minta maaf karena para pembaca sekalian harus menunggu hampir sebulan untuk membaca imajinasi saya ini. Ya, ini menceritakan petualangan Charlote dan trio Malaikat jatuh.

Oh, untuk penjelasan mengenai Evil Pieces diatas itu hanya karangan dan hipotesaku saja. Jadi jangan terlalu dianggap seriusnya. Yah jika kalian ingin lebih memahami cerita ini, kurasa ada baiknya menanggapi penjelasan itu dengan serius. Shiro dan Sora di chap ini merupakan Shiro dan Sora dari _No Game No Life._

Disini juga diperlihatkan Karakter Akame yang lain seperti Leone, Najenda, Susano, dan Seryu. Dan ada juga Asia yang dilatih langsung oleh Leonne! Disini juga muncul fakta menarik tentang Charlote yang ternyata mencalonkan Kurome menjadi Ms. Six! Lalu bagaimana nasib Xenovia di tangan Charlote dan Shiro!?

Dan Uchiha Sasuke Surotobi. Dia adalah Oc – ku untuk melengkapi fic ini.

Dan satu hal lagi, aku sudah melihat kekuatan Chara Akame ga kill. Dan walaupun aku sudah menghilangkan beberapa kelemahan yang dimiliki chara tersebut, aku tetap melihat mereka lebih lemah dari chara – chara di DxD. Jadi jangan terkejut jika aku memberikan mereka kekuatan tambahan ya, untuk menyetarakan kekuatan DxD dan Akame ga Kill.

Yap! Kurasa itu saja.

Waktunya Review!

Tenshisha Hikari: Tentu saja mahkluk yang memiliki kekuasaan dalam kematian!

Rohimbae88: Yosh! Ini udah lanjut!

The KidSNo OppAi: Begitu ya? Aku rasa set dxd disini lebih ke dunia lain…. Ah! Makasih! Dan ini udah lanjut!

Maulana59: Ahaha… Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu. Dan terimakasih pujiannya, tapi aku rasa fic ku tidak sekeren itu hehe. Ah, kalau Rinnegan… tidak. Naruto tidak mempunyainya. Makasih dah review!

Ae Hatake: Pertunjuknya. Keturunan….. Dan kurasa kau kurang teliti membacanya, ciri – ciri ninja yang melawan Naruto tidak berambut biru gelap seperti punya Kisame. Jadi tidak naruto tidak melawan Kisame. Dan aku setuju Kisame itu memang ninja yang hebat. Makasih dan Rev ya!

Pedofillgila: Ya, aku rasa. Naruto memiliki hubungan yang rumit dengan Grayfia. Makasih dah rev!

Ashalim31: Ini udah next. Makasih dah Rev!

AoiKishi: Itu benar. Dan ya, akan ada karakter Akame ga kill yang lain yang muncul. Makasih dah rev!

Kanzaki Yuki: Ahaha… fic-ku tidak sebagus itu kok. Kalau soal itu akan terbongkar dengan sendirinya, meskipun Naruto sendiri tidak pernah mengaku menjadi manusia. Makasih dah rev!

Kazuni Kiba: Thanks! Dan untuk soal itu…. Aduh bang! Fic ini aja belum beres mau bikin fic lagi. Jujur saya tidak dapat mempublish fic itu dalam waktu dekat. Pasalnya setelah fic ini selesai, saya akan hijrah ke fandom Naruto dan menulis fic yang bernama Mr. Naruto: Sebab akibat. Sama seperti judulnya fic itu akan menceritakan awal mula kenapa Naruto bisa bersifat seperti ini di fic ini. Jadi maaf banget nih bang! Dan makasih untuk rev ya!

Ryoko: Muahaha makanya jangan berani menantangku! Uhum dan untuk barang pesanan si mesum itu * Evil Grin* kau akan terkejut nanti. Makasih dah rev!

Pertapa timur: Ah fic itu sudah mati. Aku kehilangan alurnya saat ditengah – tengah ulangan kenaikan kelas. Aku sudah berencana untuk menghapus fic itu, tapi gak sempat – sempat. Jadi fic itu tidak akan update.

Mr Udin: Zabuza berasal dari dunia Shinobi sama seperti dari Shinobi yang lainnya. Jika ia Edo tensei kenapa dia harus repot menyembuhkan lukanya? Spiral-san itu salah satu tokoh utama dan bukan Obito. Dan soal itu… aku rasa itu adalah caraku membawa karakter jadi agak susah mengubahnya hehe. Daripada memikirkan hal itu, bukannya lebih baik kau menanyakan hal ini. `Apa Naruto benar - benar karakter protagonist?'

Amin!

Sama saya juga ngefan sama cerita mereka. Tapi entah kenapa akhir – akhir ini saya jadi malas membaca cerita mereka. Entahlah, dan makasih dah rev, yang paling panjang lagi!

Cah Uzumaki: Hehe maaf menunggu lama. Hadeh, kalau soal itu coba ente baca chap 4 disitu dijelasin kenapa pendekar pedang kiri beserta Shinobi yang lain ingin membunuh Naruto. Soal yang siapa yang mengirim mereka…. Itu akan terungkap saat perjanjian tiga fraksi. Makasih dah rev dan mau menunggu!

Jadi bagaimana dengan chap ini? Mengecewakan, memuakkan, gaje, atau apalah? Sampaikan semua uneg – uneg, kritik, dan saran kalian tentang chap ini atau chap lain melalui review! Karena dengan saran dan kritik kalian aku bisa menjadi author yang lebih baik

Jadi,

Sampai jumpa chapter depan!


	12. Chapter 12

Mister Naruto

By : 12 senpai 12

Disclaimer : Saya tidak memiliki apapun dari fict ini

Summary : Dia sudah lelah akan keberadaannya, segala cara telah dia lakukan untuk mendapatkan rasa damai itu. Tapi semuanya gagal, sekarang dia datang membawanya ke dunia baru dan bertemu mereka. Saat itu dia sadar bahwa akhir dari dunia itu adalah akhir darinya, tapi bagaimana dengan mereka?

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, dan lain – lain, chara death (perhatian tokoh dalam fic ini dapat berubah wataknya seiring dengan kejadian yang dialami tokoh)

Pairing : issei x harem, Naruto x ?

….

Pemuda berambut coklat itu memandang ke depan untuk melihat sebuah vila besar. Saat mereka meminta dilatih oleh Naruto, hal pertama yang diminta lelaki itu adalah tempat berlatih. Pada awalnya Isse ingin menyarankan tempat latihan bawah tanahnya, tetapi Rias bersikeras untuk datang ke salah satu vila yang dimiliki keluarga Gremory. Membenarkan posisi tas dipunggungnya, Isse melirik ke belakang. Terlihat Rias dan Akeno tengah berbincang tentang sebuah topic dengan serius. Lain dengan Kiba dan Koneko yang berbincang dengan ringan. Sedangkan Naruto masih dengan seragam senseinya mengekor di belakang dan tangan yang tidak lepas dari phonselnya. Terkadang pemuda itu tertawa sendiri, dan menyeringai tanpa sebab. Mungkin dia sedang menghubungi Charlote mengenai masalah Asia. Ah, iya. Asia. Pada awalnya ia masih ragu dengan kenalan Charlote, dan dia sebenarnya lebih setuju kalau Charlote sendiri yang melatih Asia. Tetapi, Naruto mengatakan kalau ada suatu hal mendesak yang harus dilakukan Charlote, dan Naruto disini tengah melatih mereka, jadi Charlote berisiniatif mengantarkan Asia ke Osaka, tempat kenalannya. Saat melihat dirinya gelisah, Naruto mengatakan kalau Asia aman dan berada dalam pengawasannya langsung. Tapi bagaima? Pemuda itu ikut dengan mereka ke vila ini, bagaimana dia bisa ada didua tempat sekaligus? Saat ia menanyakan hal itu pemuda berambut silver itu hanya tersenyum misterius dan berlata percayakan saja padanya.

"Kita sudah sampai."

Ucapan Rias menyadarkan Isse dari pikirannya. Dan memang benar saja, mereka tengah berada didepan vila itu. Mereka menoleh saat pintu vila itu terbuka dan menampilkan Grayfia masih dengan pakaian Maidnya berdiri disana. Mengangguk pada Rias, Kepala Maid keluarga Gremory itu segera mengangkat barang bawaan mereka ke dalam tanpa sepatah kata sekalipun. Dirinya dapat melihat dengan jelas mata Grayfia bertemu sesaat dengan sapphire Naruto, pemuda itu hanya memberikan senyuman ramah sebagai sapaan dan dibalas anggukan oleh wanita itu. Setelah menyaksikan Grayfia masuk kedalam vila, Naruto menoleh kearah mereka.

"Jadi, apa kita langsung latihan?" Tanya pemuda berambut silver itu pada mereka. Rias mengangguk dengan pasti. Pelayannya yang lain juga menunjukan wajah antusias mereka masing – masing .

"Ya Sensei. Lebih cepat lebih baik." Jawab Rias. Naruto bergumam kemudian memandang gunung di kejauhan.

"Baiklah. Mari kita mulai dengan pemanasan lari ke gunung itu." Naruto menunjuk ke sebuah gunung yang ditatapnya. Pemuda itu lalu berbalik kearah mereka. "Ayo berangkat!"

.

"Sensei kenapa ikut juga?"

Pertanyaan itu dikeluarkan dari mulut Koneko. Memang benar, pemuda itu ikut dengan mereka berlari mengitari gunung. Naruto memandang gadis di depannya. Sekarang mereka tengah berlari sambil berbaris dengan yang paling depan adalah Kiba, lalu Isse, Akeno, Rias, Koneko, dan yang paling belakang adalah Naruto. Mereka semua menoleh ingin mendengar jawaban dari Sensei mereka. Naruto terkekeh.

"Memangnya tidak boleh? Sensei sendiri juga ingin latihan." Mereka terdiam, masih memandangi wajah tersenyum pemuda itu. "Ayo! Lanjutkan lagi larinya!" Ucap pemuda itu lalu lari mendahului mereka. Mereka hanya menggelengkan kepala, berpikir kalau itu hanya tingkah unik yang dimiliki sensei mereka.

"Fufufu. Benar – benar sensei yang unik." Rias mengangguk setuju pada Akeno. Mereka kemudian menyusul pemuda itu. Isse masih berdiam dan memandang kebelakang, ia tersentak dan mendongak keatas. Ada suatu siluet tengah melayang di udara, pemuda berambut coklat itu memincingkan matanya. Dan dapat melihat rambut putih yang dimiliki oleh sosok itu. Seperti yang dia duga Grayfia masih belum mempercayai kakaknya, tapi dirinya masih bingung kenapa Ratu terkuat di dunia bawah itu tidak menyelesaikan masalahnya langsung dengan Naruto? Dirinya tahu kalau kakaknya itu kuat, tapi tidak sekuat itu sampai Ratu terkuat di dunia bawah tidak berani berurusan dengannya langsung seperti itukan?

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Isse kemudian kembali berlari dan mengejar Naruto dan Rias.

.

Sekarang mereka telah kembali di vila. Naruto kembali membuka phonselnya, dirinya bergumam beberapa kali kemudian mengangkat kepalnya dan melihat murid didiknya. Yuuto, Koneko, dan Isse hanya berkeringat setelah berlari mengelilingi gunung dan masih terlihat segar. Seperti yang ia duga, Rias dan Akeno tengah ngos – ngosan karena kehabisan nafas. Sensei itu mendongak dan melihat langit yang mulai mendung. Hmm, semoga saja tidak hujan.

"Yuuto, Kenoko, Isse kalian lanjutkan dulu pemanasannya. Rias, Akeno ikut aku sebentar." Ucap Naruto kemudian berjalan kedalam vila. Rias dan Akeno kemudian saling pandang. Gadis berambut merah itu memandang Isse untuk meminta penjelasan. Tapi sang empunya hanya mengangkat bahu. Mereka kemudian bergegas bangun dan segera mengejar Naruto.

"Ah, disini Rias."

Naruto melambaikan tangannya kearah mereka. Pemuda itu tengah duduk disalah satu bangku halaman belakang vila ini. Di depannya terdapat sebuah gulungan yang aneh. Mereka menemukan pemuda itu disini setelah Grayfia dengan baik hati memberitahukannya. Untuk berpikir dirinya bisa tersesat di vilanya sendiri. Kedua sahabat itu duduk di depan Naruto memandang penasaran gulungan di depannya. Naruto berdehem, membuat kedua gadis itu memusatkan perhatiannya pada Naruto.

"Rias. Setelah Sensei lihat tadi, stamina kaulah yang paling lemah di keluarga ini. Apa kau pernah latihan fisik sebelumnya?" Tanya Naruto pada Rias. Penerus Gremory itu menunduk, pipinya memerah. Ia lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"… Pernah. Tapi tidak se-ekstrim ini." Gumamnya pelan. Naruto menghela nafas.

"Nfufufu… Sepertinya Rias perlu lebih mengenal rasa sakit. "Mata Akeno mengkilat. "Aku akan dengan senang hati mengajarkanmu Rias. Nfufufuf."

"Jangan sekarang Akeno." Rias mengerang dan menutup mukanya dengan tangan. Sedangkan Ratunya itu kembali mengeluarkan tawa khasnya. Naruto tersenyum kecil.

"Tak apa Rias. Aku juga tidak akan memaksamu melakukan latihan fisik yang ekstrim…." Rias menggigit bibirnya, ia tahu perbendaan kekuatan keluarganya dengan Phenex terlampau besar. Dirinya rela menempuh siksaan macam apapun demi mendapatkan kekuatan untuk keluar dari pertunangan itu. Naruto tersenyum. "Yang ku tahu selama ini, wanita memiliki control yang lebih baik dari pria. Jadi kita akan melatih control mu…" Naruto kemudian membuka gulungan di depan mereka dan membuat beberapa segel tangan. Mereka berdua memandang aksi Naruto dengan penasaran dan sedikit tidak sabaran. Tiba – tiba saja muncul kepulan asap di atas meja mereka. Lalu dari asap itu Naruto mengeluarkan semangkok ….. Hazelnut. "… dengan Ini!"

Mereka terdiam tidak tahu harus bereaski seperti apa. Mereka menatap Naruto lalu mangkok itu dan kembali ke Naruto. Pemuda itu tertawa melihat ekspresi melongo mereka. Tidak ingin muridnya terlalu lama memasang wajah seperti itu. Naruto mengambil sebuah Hazelnut dan memegangnya. Rias dan Akeno tersentak dan kembali focus saat merasakan energy Naruto. Mereka dapat melihat dengan samar energy bewarna biru keluar dari tangan Naruto dan menuju Hazelnut yang dipegangnya. Tiba – tiba saja hazelnut itu terbelah menjadi dua, Naruto kemudian memperlihatkan isi kacang dari hazelnut itu tidak terbelah sama sekali.

"Oh, begitu…. Jadi sensei mau kami mengupas hazelnut ini menggunakan energy kami tanpa merusak isinya." Naruto berkedip kemudian mengangguk atas penjelasan Akeno. Rias mengambil hazelnut itu ditangannya, dirinya masih memikirkan penjelasaan Akeno. Cara latihan ini terdengar sangat…. Sederhana. Meskipun terlihat sederhana, tapi jika dipikir – pikir hal ini cukup rumit untuk dilakukan. Naruto menatap Rias yang tengah berkutat dengan pikirannya sambil memainkan hazelnut yang ada ditangannya.

"Ada yang kau ingin sampaikan Rias?" Rias mengangguk dan perlahan menatap Akeno dan Naruto.

"Hmm. Meskipun terlihat mudah, tapi sebenarnya membelah hazelnut ini cukup sulit jika harus mempertahankan isinya agar tetap utuh…." Rias berhenti lalu mengambil Hazelnut milik Naruto yang sudah terbelah dan mengelusnya. "… Selain harus menjaga berapa banyak energy yang harus dikeluarkan kita juga harus mengarahkan kemana energy itu mengalir agar tidak mengenai isinya. Bukan begitu sensei?" Ucap Rias memandang Naruto. Pemuda itu terkesima melihat kedua muridnya itu dapat menjelaskan latihan ini hanya dengan sekali lihat. Tapi tetap saja teori tanpa praktek tidak ada gunanya.

"Benar sekali Rias. Tapi bagaimana jika kalian mencobanya?" Tawar Naruto menunjuk semangkok Hazelnut didepannya. Mereka kemudian mengambil hazelnut dan menaruhnya di masing – masing tangan mereka. Sebenarnya latihan diperuntukan untuk pengguna cakra, karena cakra setiap Shinobi memilki keunikan dan elemen masing – masing, cara yang digunakan untuk mengupas juga berbeda. Sama seperti kertas cakra, jika terkena cakra api dia akan terbakar, air akan basah, dan seterusnya. Tapi sihir iblis tidak memberikan batasan pada elemen yang ingin kau kuasai. Asalkan ada niat dan tekad, kau bahkan dapat menguasai kelima elemen. Jadi kedua gadis itu tak perlu mengetahui hal itu.

Yang pertama Naruto perhatikan adalah hazelnut milik Akeno. Wajah gadis itu terukir konsentari yang besar. Pertama – tama muncul retakan di hazelnut itu kemudian menjalar keseluruh bagian dan akhirnya pecah. Setelah berhasil mengupas Hazelnut itu Akeno memandang Naruto dengan seringaian. Peluh membasahi wajah gadis itu, nafasnya juga agak tidak beraturan. Naruto kemudian mengambil isi hazelnut, lalu mengelusnya. Padahal pertama muncul retakan dan menjalar secara perlahan, tapi kemudian meledak secara tiba – tiba dari dalam. Jempol Naruto mengelus bagian atas kacang Akeno yang terdapat bagian gosong disana. Dahi Sensei itu mengkerut. Seakan – akan ada energy yang saling berlawanan di dalam tubuh muridnya sehingga menyebabkan terjadinya ledakan di dalam hazelnut itu. Mereka kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Rias. Peluh dan kosentrasi tergambar jelas di wajah penerus Gremory itu. Mata Rias menatap focus Hazelnut ditangannya. Perlahan keluar sebuah energy berwarna hitam keluar dari tangannya dan merambat ke hazelnut di tangannya. Energy itu menyelimuti hazelnut ditangannya seperti api. Perlahan tapi pasti energy itu menjalar keatas dan memperlihatkan isi setengah hazelnutnya. Tapi terjadi beberapa kali getaran, dahi Rias semakin mengkerut untuk mempertahakan kosentrasinya. Tapi sayang setengah dari hazelnut itu kemudian musnah karena Power Of Desctructionnya. Rias meletakan isi hazelnut yang setengah munsah itu sambil mendengus kesal.

Power Of Desctruction. Kekuatan dari Klan Iblis Bael. Dikatakan kekuatan ini dapat meledakan apapun yang bersentuhan dengannya. Sepertinya hipotesanya terbukti, kekuatan Power Of Desctruction memang unik. Kekuatan itu tidak meledakan apapun yang bersentuhan dengannya, tapi jika sang pengguna memiliki control dan kosentrasi yang cukup, sang pengguna dapat meledakan apapun yang dikehendakinya. Seperti apa yang dilakukan Rias tadi pada hazelnutnya. Ia menggunakan kekuatannya untuk 'meledakkan' kulit hazelnut itu tanpa melukai isinya meskipun gagal. Tapi dengan latihan dan tekad yang cukup semua itu bisa berubah. Naruto tersenyum. Muridnya kali ini penuh dengan potensi yang menjanjikan.

"Bagaimana Sensei?" Tanya Akeno setelah selesai menggoda Rias. Penerus Gremory itu juga sudah berhenti dari acara merajuknya dengan Akeno untuk mendengar tanggapan Naruto.

"Harus Sensei akui sensei kagum dengan kalian bisa sampai seperti ini pada pertama kali mencoba…" Wajah kedua gadis itu berseri mendengar dari pujian sensei mereka. Naruto tersenyum lalu melanjutkan. "Tapi sensei ingin kalian melakukan ini sampai kalian secara tidak sadar dapat melakukannya.." Disini mata Naruto tertuju pada Akeno lalu beralih ke Rias. "Rias, ada alasan kenapa kau menggunakan Power Of Destruction untuk mengupas hazelnutmu? Apa tidak ada sihir lain?" Tanya Naruto. Rias tertawa gugup sambil mengaruk kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya, keluarga saya lebih memusatkan pada Power Of Destruction dari pada sihir yang lainnya sensei." Jawab Penerus Gremory itu. Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya. Itu masuk akal, dengan diangkatnya Sirzech sebagai Maou Lucifer, membuat Gremory kehilangan penerusnya. Dan melihat Rias yang memilki kekuatan yang sama seperti ibu dan kakaknya membuat tetua klan itu bergerak cepat untuk membuat penerus yang 'sempurna' dengan memfokuskan pada pengembangan sihir Power Of Destruction Rias.

"Jadi begitu…" Jika Rias mempelajari sihir lain, latihan ini dapat dengan mudah dilewatinya dan meningkatkan control terhadap sihirnya. Tapi mengingat waktu mereka terbatas, itu semua terasa percuma. Naruto kemudian menutup matanya untuk berpikir. Tak lama kemudian pemuda itu membuka matanya dan memandang Rias sambil tersenyum kecil. "Coba sekali lagi Rias. Tapi kali ini alirkan dulu energymu ke dalam hazelnut itu." Saran Naruto padanya. Rias mengangguk dan melakukan apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Seketika matanya menyipit mengetahui apa maksud dari senseinya. Segera dia kembali memfokuskan Power Of Desctrutionnya pada hazelnut itu. Energy hitam itu kembali keluar dari tangannya dan menyelimuti hazelnutnya. Setelah energy itu menghilang muncul lah isi kacang itu dengan beberapa bagian yang hilang tapi tidak meledak seperti tadi. Naruto tersenyum pada ekspresi senang Rias. Pemuda itu kemudian membuat segel tangan lagi dan dari kepulan asap di gulungan itu keluar semangkuk hazelnut lagi.

"Lanjutkanlah latihan kalian. Sensei akan pergi melihat yang lainnya." Ucap Naruto lalu pergi dari halaman belakang setelah melihat anggukan dari mereka. Rias beralih ke sahabatnya.

"Hei Akeno, mau berlomba?" Tantang gadis berambut merah itu dengan seringaian. Akeno menutup mulutnya dan melebarkan matanya untuk membuat ekspresi terkejut, ia kemudian kembali mengeluarkan tawa khasnya.

"Nfufufufu, kau bahkan belum bisa mengupas satu dengan sempurna dan ingin menantangku?" Akeno menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Rias mendesah kemudian mengalihkan mukanya kearah lain untuk menyembunyikan senyumannya.

"Hah… Jika kau takut tidak apa – apa kok Akeno." Ejek Rias sambil pura – pura menatap kasihan kepada sahabatnya. Dan sepertinya itu berhasil menarik perhatian Akeno dengan matanya yang berkelip sadis.

"Kau menantangku ya?" Rias kembali memberikan tatapan kasihan padanya. "Baiklah! Pada hitungan ketiga, satu…." Akeno menatap tatapan Rias dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Dua…" Kedua tangan wanita itu terangkat berbarengan. Matanya tidak lepas dari iris biru-hijau Rias. Dengan cepat mereka menenggelamkan tangan mereka ke mangkok hazelnut masing – masing.

"Tiga!"

.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan di dalam labirin yang dinamakan vila oleh orang – orang. Suara tapak kakinya bergema di koridor sunyi vila itu. Vila itu benar – benar luas, Naruto dapat menebak kalau vila itu muat untuk tiga buah keluarga belum termasuk para pelayan. Fakta bahwa vila itu hanyalah salah satu dari vila yang dimiliki keluarga Gremory, menandakan kalau pengaruh keluarga itu cukup besar di dunia manusia. Berbicara tentang Gremory, Naruto berhenti diruang tengah vila itu dan menoleh kearah kiri.

"Aku penasaran apa alasanmu datang kesini dan mengawasiku dari dekat seperti itu…" Naruto kemudian memberikan senyuman pada sosok yang berdiri diatas anak tangga. "…. Grayfia."

Maid itu tidak menjawab, melainkan menatap Naruto dengan datar dan tajam bagaikan seekor elang yang mengawasi mangsanya. Naruto kemudian membalikan badan sepenuhnya untuk menatap iblis itu.

"Apakah kau khawatir pada apa yang kurencanakan pada Rias?" Grayfia tidak merespon tapi dirinya dapat melihat tangan Ratu itu menggenggam erat pegangan tangga yang ada di sampingnya.

"Alasanku kesini bukanlah urusanmu." Ucap Grayfia dingin. Matanya tidak berkedip menatap Naruto.

"Dan jika itu berhubungan dengan muridku, itu adalah urusanku Grayfia-san." Balas Naruto tenang tapi tajam di dalamnya. Merasa sudah membuat muridnya menunggu, Naruto berbalik dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar. "Ah! Kalau boleh, aku minta ramen untuk makan malamnya Grayfia-san."

"Sebenarnya apa maksudmu melakukan semua ini? Apa kau mengharapkan kekacauan lagi?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Naruto berhenti. Grayfia mengharapkan kalau Naruto akan menyangkal pertanyaannya dengan keras, tapi dia tidak siap saat Naruto tertawa kecil yang dipenuhi kegilaan.

"Ada apa dengan pertanyaan itu Grayfia-san? Kau mengatakan kalau akulah Sang Iblisnya." Naruto tidak mengubah posisinya, masih membelakangi Grayfia. Kembali mengeluarkan tawa kecil, Naruto menyeringai. "Yang aku inginkan hanyalah yang terbaik untuk muridku, itu saja."

Setelah itu pemuda berambut perak jabrik itu melenggang pergi meninggalkan Grayfia dengan pikirannya. Grayfia hampir, _hampir_ mempercanyai kata – kata yang diucapakan Naruto jika saja dirinya tidak mengingat apa yang sudah dilakukan mahkluk itu. Rias saat ini tidak mengetahui Naruto yang sebenarnya dan Sirzech beserta dirinya ingin membuatnya tetap seperti itu.

Ingat akan tugasnya sebagai Maid, Grayfia segera pergi kedapur untuk menyiapkan makanan untuk Rias beserta teman – temannya. Dan melupakan kalau Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaannya tadi.

.

.

.

Saat Naruto ke halaman depan, kelompok jarak dekat ini sudah selesai melakukan pemanasan dan tengah melakukan perbincangan tentang serangan dan tipe bertahan. Dan dilihat dari wajahnya, mereka tidak sabar untuk melakukan latihan. Kepala Koneko terangkat menarik perhatian kedua laki – laki itu. Mereka kemudian mengikuti arah pandangan Koneko, yaitu Naruto yang baru keluar dari vila. Pemuda itu melambaikan tangannya kearah mereka.

"Lama sekali. Kau tidak melakukan yang macam – macam pada Buchou dan Akeno-senpai kan?!" Isse menunjuk kakaknya dimuka. Kiba ikut mengangguk mendengar tuduhan Isse. Gadis loli itu hanya memandang interaksi mereka dengan datar.

"Jangan ngawur. Hubungan murid dan guru itu hal yang tabu." Ucap Naruto sengit membantah tuduhan Isse. Naruto mengedipkan matanya perlahan membuat Isse tutup mulut. Ia tahu aksi itu menandakan kalau kakaknya sudah berubah mode. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan sebuah kertas lalu menoleh ke satu – satunya wanita di grup ini. "Koneko, bisakah kau dan Isse pergi mengambil sesuatu yang sudah ku taruh dijalur lari kita tadi?" Pemuda itu kemudian memberikan kertas itu pada Koneko. Isse dengan penasaran menengok untuk melihat kertas itu. Tidak ada yang special dari kertas itu, keras itu adalah kertas yang biasa dibagikannya saat ingin mencari kontrak dengan manusia. Berbeda dengan Koneko yang menyipitkan matanya, loli berambut putih itu berbalik dan memandangi gunung yang mereka lewati tadi. Setelah memastikannya ia kembali menatap Naruto. Pemuda itu mengangguk, membenarkan yang ada dipikiran gadis itu.

"Benar. Aku menaruh residu sihir Rias di dalam benda yang aku taruh dijalur lari kita tadi. Dengan sensasi yang sudah pernah kau rasakan sebelumnya, itu akan memudahkanmu dalam mencari benda itu."Ucap Naruto pada mereka. Kiba memincingkan matanya kearah Naruto. Kegiatan yang akan dilakukan Koneko adalah latihan sensor. Jadi apakah Naruto sudah mengetahui ketakutan Koneko terhadap senjutsu dan ingin melatihnya dalam seni itu? Kiba menoleh untuk melihat reaksi teman – temannya, tapi mereka semua tidak menyadari akan hal itu. Isse yang memasang wajah mengerti pada penjelasan Naruto begitu juga dengan Koneko. Kiba kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada ekspresi Naruto. Tidak ada tanda kegugupan di posturnya, pertanda kalau dia tenang saja dengan metode latihan ini. Setelah melihat Koneko mengerti dengan tujuannya, Naruto melanjutkan. "Ingat kalian hanya mempunyai waktu sebelum makan malam. Aku sarankan kalian hati – hati dan tidak tergesa – gesa." Mengagguk pada nasihat Naruto. Koneko segera melangkahkan kakinya kearah gunung yang mereka lewati tadi.

"…. Baik. Ayo senpai."

Isse tersentak kemudian segera menyusul gadis loli itu. Kiba dan Naruto memandang kepergian mereka dalam diam. Setelah mereka menghilang dari pandangan Naruto berbalik kearah Kiba.

"Aku dengar dari Isse kau menggunakan pedang?" Naruto bersidekap, dirinya sudah tahu dari postur tubuhnya pemuda itu menggunakan pedang. Jadi pertanyaan tadi hanya untuk menyakinkan saja.

"Ya. Itu benar sensei." Kiba mengangguk. Berpikir kalau informasi sangat dibutuhkan oleh Naruto untuk melatih mereka mengeluarkan potensi yang tersembunyi, ia melanjutkan. "Saya juga memiliki Sacred Gear [Sword Birth], sebuah Sacred Gear yang memperbolehkan penggunanya membuat pedang sesuai imajinasi pengguna." Setelah mendengar penjelasan Kiba, Naruto menutup matanya agar lebih focus dalam berpikir. Hmm, membuat pedangnya? Info itu memudahkan semuanya. Banyak hal yang dapat dikembangkan Kiba tapi…... ada satu hal yang ingin diketahuinya.

"Kiba keluarkan pedangmu." Pemuda cantik itu berkedip kemudian mengangguk dan menuruti perintah Naruto. Kini ada dua buah pedang kembar dengan gagang berwarna hitam dikedua tangannya. "Kita akan latih tanding." Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto mengambil jarak beberapa meter dari Kiba. Ia kemudian memasang kuda – kuda untuk memberitahukan kalau dia tidak akan menganggap remeh Kiba. Mereka terdiam cukup lama, mengamati musuh masing - masing. Kiba yang menunggu reaksi dari Naruto, sedangkan Naruto menunggu Kiba melakukan serangan.

Tiba – tiba Kiba berlari kearah Naruto. Pemuda itu hanya berlari biasa, tidak menggunakan kekuatan dari bidak kudanya. Tapi Naruto dibuat terkejut akan aksi pria cantik itu selanjutnya. Saat jarak Kiba dengan dirinya hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi, Kiba melempar pedangnya. Pedang itu tidak dilempar dengan baik dan malah berputar di udara dan menghalangi pandangan Naruto pada Kiba. Naruto mundur satu langkah kemudian berputar menghidari serangan Kiba yang sudah muncul dibelakangnya. Pemuda berambut silver itu tidak khawatir dengan pedang yang dilempar Kiba. Saat pedang yang dilemparnya jatuh di tanah, Kiba melepas pengangannya pada pedangnya. Aksi itu kembali membuat Naruto terkejut. Dari lingkaran sihir berwarna merah ia menarik pedang yang lebih besar dan panjang dari yang tadi digenggamnya, sebuah Long-sword. Tanpa keraguan Kuda dari Rias Gremory itu menganyunkan Long-swordnya dan membuat Naruto melompat mundur dan di tiru olehnya. Setelah membuat jarak dengan Senseinya, kaki Kiba menegang. Membenarkan posisi pedangnnya ia lalu menghilang dari pandangan.

'Heh, menarik sekali…! Dia sadar kalau kecepatan dan kekuatan saja tidak akan sanggup mengalahkanku. Maka dari itu dia menggunakan trik dan muslihat untuk menipu dan menembus pertahananku.' Pikir Naruto sambil menghindari tebasan demi tebasan yang dilancarkan Kiba. Pria cantik itu tidak merasa frustasi mengetahui setiap serangannya dihindari dengan mudah oleh Naruto. Pemuda berambut perak itu kemudian menginjak pedang yang dilempar Kiba tadi dan membuatnya terangkat. Ia menggunakan sisi pedang itu untuk menangkis tusukan yang dilancarkan Long-sword Kiba. Melihat hal itu Kiba semakin memberi dorongan lebih pada tusukannya sambil menggertakan bibirnya. Iris shappire Naruto melebar saat pedang yang dipegangnya berubah menjadi cahaya dan memberikan dadanya terbuka untuk serangan Kiba. Dengan cepat pemuda itu menginjak tanah dan melopat mundur dari jangkauan tusukan Kiba. 'Dia benar – benar memperhatikanku rupanya!'

Terseret bebepa meter karena momentum loncatan yang dibuatnya sendiri, Naruto akhirnya berhenti dan berdiri sambil menepuk – nepuk seragam gurunya yang terkena debu akibat gesekan kakinya dengan tanah.

"Kau mempunyai teknik berpedang yang hebat Kiba. Menganyunkannya seakan itu bagian dari tubuhmu." Puji Naruto. Pemuda berambut perak itu kemudian kembali memasang kuda – kuda. Kiba meneguk ludah kemudian melakukan hal yang sama.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Kiba sebelum membenarkan posisi Long-swordnya lalu melesat kearah Naruto. Sensei itu tidak menunggu dan ikut melesat kearah Kiba dan bertemu ditengah. Kiba menganyunkan Long-swordnya kearah Naruto, pemuda berambut perak itu memiringkan badannya membiarkan pedang itu melewatinya. Dengan cepat Naruto melancarkan pukulan kearah Kiba. Tapi Kuda Gremory itu masih bisa menghindar. Kiba dengan cepat kembali menarik pedangnya untuk menganyunkannya lagi kearah Naruto. Anyunan yang dilancarkan Kiba tidak main – main dan dapat melukai dengan serius jika terkena. Entah kenapa Kuda dari Gremory itu belum menyadarinya. Menghindari pukulan Naruto, Kiba menggunakan kecepatannya yang unggul untuk bergerak menyamping dan menyerang Naruto. Tapi Sensei itu tidak diam saja. Ia kemudian mengumpulkan energy dikakinya dan menginjak tanah dengan kuat sehingga tanah yang akan dipijak Kiba hancur.

Kehilangan keseimbangan sempat membuat Kiba panic, tapi dengan cepat dia mengembalikan posturnya. Menangkis tendangan Naruto menggunakan pedangnya, Kiba melepaskan Long-sword itu lalu berguling menjauh. Lingkaran sihir berwarna merah muncul disampingnya. Kiba yang tadinya ingin memegang pedang itu harus membatalkan niatnya karena Naruto menangkap Long-sword yang dilepasnya. Tidak itu saja, Naruto juga menendang pedang yang baru dikeluarkannya sehingga membuatnya berputar. Pria cantik itu harus melompat mundur untuk menghidari tebasan Naruto. Naruto sendiri segera berlari kearah Kiba lalu menangkap pedang yang dibuat Kuda Gremory itu saat waktu yang tepat, dimana gagang pedang itu mengarah keatas.

Setelah aman dari serangan Naruto, Kiba mengangkat kepalanya untuk berkosentrasi menghilangkan pedang yang dipegang Naruto. Mata Kuda Gremory itu melebar saat Naruto sudah ada didepannya sambil mengacungkan pedang yang baru saja dibuatnya pada lehernya. Pergerakan Kiba membeku seketika, lingkaran sihir ditangan kirinya memperlihatkan sebuah pedang yang baru setengah jadi. Dirinya menahan nafas saat Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap langsung ke matanya. Keringat dingin jatuh di atas mata pedang yang berjarak hanya beberapa centi dari tenggorokannya.

Naruto kemudian menurunkan pedangnya lalu tersenyum kearah Kiba. Menghela nafas lega karena benda tajam itu sudah menjauh dari tenggorokannya, Kiba tersenyum lemah membalas Naruto.

"Pertarungan yang bagus Kiba." Ucap Naruto. Pemuda berambut perak itu memainkan pedang yang ada ditangannya. Dirinya dapat melihat kekuatan, kelenturan, dan kegunaan setiap pedang Kiba berbeda dari satu pedang ke pedang yang lain. "Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, kau bisa menganyunkan pedang itu seakan mereka adalah bagian dari tubuhmu. Tapi jika kau kehilangan tangan itu, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Naruto. Kuda dari Gremory itu tertunduk memikirkan perkataan Naruto. Jika itu terjadi, maka ia akan lumpuh dan tidak dapat bertarung bersama teman – temannya. Sekarang dia merasa dirinya lah yang paling lemah di keluarga ini. Tangan Kiba terkepal memikirkan hal itu. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya melihat muridnya tengah mengalami konflik dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia lalu menancapkan Long-sword Kiba di tanah. Hal itu menarik perhatian Kiba dan membuatnya mengangkat kepala untuk menatap Naruto. Pemuda berambut perak itu tersenyum. "Tenang saja, disinilah kegunaan Sensei. Kita akan memikirkan bagaimana cara menutupi kelemahan itu." Setelah mencabut pedang itu dari tanah, ia berjalan mendekati Kiba, diputarnya beberapa kali kedua pedang itu lalu ia julurkan gagangnya kepada Kiba. "Ini petunjuknya, kau mempunyai dua tangan dan dua kaki."

"… Dua tangan dan dua kaki?" Gumam Kiba bingung. Tangannya mengambil kedua pedang itu, beberapa saat kemudian kedua pedang itu berubah menjadi cahaya berwarna merah yang masuk ke tubuh Kiba. Naruto memandang lucu wajah Kiba yang tengah berpikir keras tentang perkataannya tadi.

"Selain itu…." Mulai Naruto membunyarkan Kiba dari pikirannya. Pemuda itu menunjuk kearah Kiba. "Kemampuanmu membuat pedang masih tergolong lambat. Dan jangan selalu terpaku membuat pedang yang besar. Semua pedangmu dapat hancur jika bertemu dengan pedang yang memiliki dasar menghancurkan seperti, Excallibur sebagai contoh." Kiba berjengit mendengar nama pedang itu. Pura – pura tidak memperhatikan Naruto melanjutkan. "Buatlah pedang yang kecil. Gunakan kepercayaan diri musuh sebagai keuntunganmu seperti yang kau lakukan padaku tadi." Kiba tersipu pada tatapan yang diberikan Naruto. Naruto memasukan tangannya ke kantong dan mengluarkan sebuah stopwatch. Pemuda itu kembali melanjutkan. "Kiba, aku ingin kau membuat lima buah pedang dengan lima buah elemen yang berbeda."

"Ap – " Ucap Kiba terkejut mendengar permintaan Naruto. Tapi dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Matanya memancarkan tekad yang kuat, ia kemudian mengangguk pada Naruto. Ini semua demi Buchou dan teman – temannya!

"Sekarang!" Teriak Naruto sambil menyalakan stopwatchnya. Kiba menutup matanya untuk berkonsentrasi. Lima buah lingkaran sihir tercipta sekaligus di atasnya. Perlahan mata pedang mulai keluar dari lingkaran sihir itu. Peluh mulai membanjiri wajah Kiba, tapi ia menggertakan giginya dan terus focus membuat pedang. Naruto memandang Kiba dengan bangga, karena Sacred Gearnya itu berdasar dari imajinasi pengguna seharusnya ini tidaklah terlalu sulit di lakukan. Naruto memasang pose berpikir, tapi masih banyak aspek yang diperlukan Kiba untuk berkembang. Menoleh kearah Koneko dan Isse pergi, Naruto mengangkat satu alisnya.

'Aku harap mereka tidak terbunuh…'

Jleb Jleb Jleb Jleb Jleb! Boom!

Naruto kembali memutar tubuhnya menghadap Kiba setelah mendegar ledakan energy yang dikeluarkan Kiba. Melihat waktu yang diperlukannya, Naruto mendesah.

"Masih lambat! Ulangi lagi!"

.

.

.

.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu berjalan di belakang Koneko, mereka saat ini tengah menyusuri jalan setapak yang tadi pagi mereka lewati. Isse memasang pose berpikir, bertanya – tanya benda apa yang ditaruh kakaknya di gunung ini dan masih mengandung residu sihir Rias. Padahal Kakaknya itu ada di depan mereka selama mereka lari tadi pagi, selama itu mereka tidak melihat Pemuda itu menaruh apapun selama diperjalanan mereka. Jadi, kapan? Setelah memikirkan hal itu, satu alis Isse terangkat. Tangan Isse lari ke belakang punggungnya, mencari kenyamanan kalau belatinya masih ada ditempatnya. Menghela nafas lega, Isse kembali melanjutkan berjalan dalam diam di belakang Koneko.

"Ne, Koneko-chan…" Mulai Isse tiba – tiba. Gadis loli itu tidak menoleh tapi menunjukkan kalau dia mendengarkan. Isse mengangkat kepalanya, menilik kearah Koneko dengan penasaran. "Residu sihir Buchou….. Bagaimana rasanya?" Koneko melirik menggunakan ekor matanya, melihat Isse memandangnya penuh penasaran. Gadis loli itu kembali menatap lurus ke depan.

"… Tomat."

"… Eh?" Isse berkedip mendengar gumaman Koneko.

"…. Seperti tomat." Ulang Koneko sekali lagi. Gadis loli itu menoleh ke belakang. "… manis, hambar, asin dan amis di akhirnya."

"Tomat? Sungguh? Pfft..!" Tanya Isse lalu terkikik geli. Memang dengan rambut merah dan wajah bundarnya, Rias sangat mirip seperti tomat. Tapi ia tak menyangka kalau rasa Rias juga sama seperti tomat. Koneko mengangguk dan kembali menatap ke depan, ada seringaian tipis di bibir mungilnya. Isse tertawa lepas saat melihat bahu Koneko bergetar menahan tawa. Puas beberapa menit tertawa mereka kembali melanjutkan pencariannya dalam kesunyian yang tenang. Isse berlari kecil ke samping Koneko, kepalanya terangkat menilik penasaran wajah loli Koneko. "Tapi aku penasaran….. bagaimana caramu merasakannya?" Tanya Isse dengan nada murni penasaran yang dapat ditangkap dengan jelas oleh Koneko. Pertanyaan itu membuat langkah Koneko berhenti sesaat lalu kembali melanjutkannya dengan sedikit lebih cepat dan meninggalkan Isse. Melihat reaksi Koneko membuat Isse berjengit, ia ingin segera minta maaf karena mengatakan hal yang sensitive pada Koneko. Tapi Koneko mendahuluinya.

"Aku… seorang Youkai." Koneko mengatakan itu setelah menjeda beberapa saat. Isse hanya ber 'oh' ria sebagai jawaban, ia merasa kalau Koneko ingin menghentikan pembicaraan. Mereka kemudian kembali mencari benda yang ditaruh Naruto dalam diam.

.

Koneko berhenti dan membuat Isse juga ikut berhenti. Pemuda berambut coklat itu menatap Koneko yang mengkerutkan keningnya lalu mengeluarkan kertas yang diberikan Naruto. Dahi gadis loli itu semakin mengkerut dalam konsentrasi.

"Ada apa Koneko-chan?" Tanya Isse. Koneko tidak menjawab melainkan menggigit bibirnya, ia kemudian menghadap Isse.

"Senpai…. Kita hanya berputar – putar saja." Ucap Koneko pada akhirnya. Dahi Isse mengkerut, ia kemudian melihat sekeliling dan benar saja di salah satu pohon terdapat ranting yang baru dipatahnya tadi.

"Bisa aku melihat kertasnya Koneko-chan?" Pinta Isse. Koneko memberikan kertas itu. Mata Isse memincing setelah merasakan ada suatu kejanggalan di kertas itu. Dengan satu segel tangan yang diajarkan oleh Kakaknya, Isse melepas sesuatu yang menghalangi kertas itu. Seketika itu juga daerah sekitar mereka pecah dan berubah menjadi jalan setapak yang mereka lalui tadi pagi. Isse kemudian mengembalikan kertas itu pada Koneko. Isse bertanya. "Sekarang bagaimana Koneko-chan?"

Gadis loli itu mengangguk dan menutup matanya, tak lama kemudian ia membukanya dan menunjuk kearah kanan, keluar dari jalur lari mereka. "… Sebelah sini."

Tak lama Isse mengikuti Koneko, mereka sudah sampai disuatu lapangan agak luas. Di tengah lapangan itu terdapat sebuah batu dan kotak berwarna hitam. Mereka saling pandang lalu mengangguk. Dengan langkah hati – hati mereka mendekati kotak itu. Tak terasa mereka berdua sudah berada di depan kotak itu. Isse mengamati lingkungan sekitar, alisnya terangkat. Ini semua terlalu mudah, jika ini benar latihan dari Naruto maka setidaknya ada beberapa jebakan dipasang disini. Tiba – tiba saja kotak itu terbuka, Koneko dan Isse menegang dan siap menghindar jika ada serangan mendadak. Dari kotak itu melayang sebuah kertas bertulisan agak aneh dan mendarat di depan mereka. Kertas itu terbakar, membuat mata Isse melebar.

"Menghindar!"

Boom!

Peringatan Isse tepat waktu, mereka berhasil menghidari ledakan kertas itu. Tapi mereka harus terpisah beberapa meter. Asap mengepul membuat Isse tidak bisa melihat kondisi Koneko. Baru satu langkah ia mendekati Koneko, tiba – tiba saja puluhan kunai melesat kearahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Syuut Syuut Syuut!

Trank! Trank Trank!

Isse mengeluarkan belati dan Boosted Gearnya untuk menangkis dan mementahkan kunai yang mengarah padanya. Selama dua menit Isse menangkis dan menepis semua kunai itu sambil mencari dari mana datangnya semua kunai itu. Asap yang menipis membuat Isse menoleh dan melihat Koneko dikelilingi puluhan kunai tengah berdiri tidak terluka walaupun terdapat beberapa robekan di seragam Kuohnya. Menghindari kunai yang terakhir, Isse segera melesat ke tempat Koneko.

"Koneko-chan!" Gadis itu menengok lalu tersenyum melihat Isse berlari kearahnya. "Kau baik – baik saja?!" Tanya Isse cepat saat sudah sampai disamping Koneko.

"… Ya Senpai." Jawab Koneko dengan mengangguk lalu mengelus bahunya. "…. Hanya tergores."

Isse masih diam memperhatikan Koneko. Jawaban yang diberikan gadis loli itu jujur, tapi Isse ingin memastikan kalau gadis loli itu benar – benar tidak terluka. Wajah gadis itu putih tapi itu adalah warna dari kulitnya, terdapat rona merah dipipinya, itu mungkin dia hanya kehabisan nafas dalam menangkis semua kunai tadi. Koneko kembali memberikan senyuman kecil pada Isse. Pemuda berambut coklat itu menghela nafas lega. "Baiklah. Kita harus pergi dari sini." Isse berbalik dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan lapangan itu, kali ini ia yang akan memimpin. Ia tahu kakaknya itu, jika satu jebakan telah aktif maka jebakan yang lain akan mengikuti. Ini, lagipula adalah metode latihan yang dijalaninya.

Bruk

"Koneko-chan?!" Teriak Isse khawatir melihat Koneko jatuh tertunduk. Dengan cepat pemuda itu berjongkok disamping gadis loli itu. Tubuh gadis itu bergetar, kulit yang tadinya putih kini memucat, rona merah dipipinya juga berubah menjadi biru, wajah gadis itu meringis seakan menahan sakit. Isse menahan umpatan yang akan keluar dari mulutnya saat melihat goresan kecil di leher Koneko. Seharusnya ia sudah tahu kalau Kakaknya tidak akan setengah – setengah dalam metode pelatihannya. Menaruh kepala Koneko di kepalanya, Isse mengambil belatinya dan kotak P3K yang selalu dibawanya. Dengan cepat Isse memanaskan belatinya, kemudian melipat kain yang ada dikotak itu dan menaruhnya di mulut gadis itu, ia juga mengarahkan tangan Koneko agar mencengkram pinggangnya.

"Bertahan lah Koneko-chan. Ini akan sakit." Ucap Isse pada gadis itu. Hanya rintihan kesakitan yang menjawab Isse. Merasa sudah cukup Isse mengangkat belatinya, perban dan alcohol sudah siap disampingnya. Ia kemudian memiringkan kepala Koneko dan memperlihatkan goresan yang sudah membengkak di leher gadis itu. Dengan cepat dan tenang Isse mengiris goresan itu, mengabaikan erangan kesakitan dan cengkraman gadis dipangkuannya, Isse dengan tenang mengisap racun dari leher Koneko. Beberapa kali ia mengulangi proses itu, menghisap lalu membuang darahnya lalu menghisap lagi. Setelah selesai, dengan teliti Isse menuangkan alcohol di kapas untuk membersihkan luka di leher Koneko. Dengan cepat dan telaten Isse memperban leher Koneko bagaikan sudah biasa melakukannya. Wajah pemuda itu tergambar kosentrasi yang luar biasa.

Setelah luka di leher Koneko sudah tertutup, Isse mengembalikan peralatan P3K-nya dan menyimpan kembali belatinya. Isse kemudian membuka bajunya dan baju Koneko. Memposisikan punggung gadis itu di dadanya, Isse menggunakan seragamnya untuk menutupi tubuh bagian depan Koneko. Tangannya melingkar di pinggang gadis itu, setelah memastikan tangannya tidak menyentuh bagian yang sensitive, Isse kemudian membaca mantra yang diajarkan Akeno-senpai padanya beberapa hari yang lalu. Isse berhenti dari membaca mantranya sebentar untuk melihat kondisi gadis di pangkuannya. Kulit Koneko mulai kembali seperti semula, tubuhnya sudah tidak lagi gemetar, wajahnya juga mulai tenang tidak lagi menahan rasa sakit. Menyamankan posisi duduknya, Isse kembali melanjutkan membaca mantranya.

.

Hal pertama yang diketahui Koneko setelah bangun adalah sakit kepalanya sudah hilang, kedua dia tengah bersandar di tubuh hangat seseorang, ketiga dirinya tidak memakai baju, dan yang terakhir jika dilihat ukuran baju yang menutupi tubuh depannya, orang yang menjadi sandaran Koneko saat ini juga tidak memakai baju. Koneko membeku setelah mengetahui yang terakhir, dirinya sudah bergetar membanyangkan nasib apa yang akan menimpanya saat ini. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian ia mengambil nafas dan mengeluarkannya perlahan untuk menenangkan diri. Akhirnya gadis loli itu tahu kalau yang menjadi sandarannya kali ini adalah Isse berdasarkan dari aura sihirnya. Menyadari hal itu, perempatan muncul di jidat Koneko. Oh, ia bisa membanyangkan bagaimana wajah senpainya itu saat merasakan punggung lembut dan imut miliknya itu menempel dengan dadanya, saat merasakan tangan itu meraba dan mengelus pinggang manisnya yang masih dalam masa pertumbuhan. Oh! Dan dirinya akan sangat menikmati saat tangannya itu bertemu dengan wajah sang senpai. Mencengkram lengan Isse, Koneko kemudian berbalik dengan tangan terkepal.

…. Hanya untuk membeku menemukan wajah Isse yang hanya beberapa centi dari wajahnya. Tidak ada wajah dengan nyengir lebar dan hidung kembang kempis di muka Isse. Yang ada hanya Iris coklat yang menatapnya lekat akan kecemasan dan kekhawatiran. Iris kuning Koneko sempat terpana mengetahui banyaknya emosi yang dikandung dari Iris coklat indah milik Senpainya.

Wajah gadis loli itu memerah seketika mengetahui dirinya sudah berprasangka buruk terhadap Senpainya dan ditatap lekat oleh sang senpai seperti itu. Dengan cepat ia menoleh kearah lain sambil menundukan kepalanya. Merasa pegangan Koneko telah lepas dari tanganya, Isse segera mengangkat tangan itu untuk memegang pundak Koneko.

"Koneko-chan, kau tidak apa – apa?"

Tanya Isse khawatir tapi tidak panic melihat wajah Koneko yang memerah. Tak berani menatap Isse langsung, gadis loli itu hanya mengagguk kecil malu – malu. Isse berkedip saat merasakan kulit mulus Koneko di tangannya. Saat dia menyadari kalau mereka berdua tidak memakai baju, Isse sempat berteriak dan melompat ke belakang. Koneko mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Isse sudah duduk membelakanginya sejauh beberapa meter dari tempat awalnya.

"Koneko-chan, maafkan aku! Aku tidak melakukan apapun kok! Dan itu bajumu ada disampingmu!"

Isse berteriak dari tempat duduknya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Terdapat rona merah di pipi pemuda itu, meskipun hatinya mengatakan untuk tidak memikirkan kulit putih mulus yang lembut itu. Tapi otaknya sudah dengan sempurna menyimpan kelembutan dan kehalusan dari kulit gadis loli itu di kepalanya. Wajah Isse semakin memerah.

Gadis itu mengedipkan matanya melihat Isse yang tiba – tiba sudah duduk beberapa meter darinya. Koneko terkikik pelan melihat Isse, untuk seseorang yang terkenal dengan kemesumannya, reaksi tadi cukup lucu. Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, gadis itu menoleh. Disampingnya terdapat baju seragamnya yang sudah dilipat rapi. Koneko masih dapat mencium bau alcohol di tanah sampingnya. Tangannya mengelus lehernya yang terdapat sebuah perban yang dipasang Isse disana. Ternyata Isse menyembukan dirinya saat terluka tadi. Ya, Koneko tahu cara penyembuhan Isse adalah dengan menyalurkan energynya pada Koneko dengan kontak kulit. Pipi Koneko kembali memerah.

Tapi seharusnya dengan energynya sendiri saja sudah cukup untuk memulihkan tubuhnya. Apalagi dia seorang Yokai. Namun kedua energynya gagal menyembuhkan luka dan mengeluarkan racun itu dari tubuhnya. Apa mungkin racun itu membuat energy korbannya tidak dapat digunakan dan hanya dapat disembuhkan dengan menggunakan energy orang lain? Wajah datar Koneko mengkerut. Membuat racun sejenis ini merupakan hal yang sulit. Siapapun yang membuatnya pasti sangat ahli. Setelah selesai Koneko lalu memungut baju Isse yang digunakannya untuk menutupi tubuhnya tadi.

Isse menegang saat mendengar langkah kecil menuju kearahnya dengan pelan. Isse memejamkan matanya dengan erat untuk bersiap menerima kemarahan wanita setelah apa yang dilakukannya. Setelah beberapa detik dalam diam, sebuah kain menutupi kepalanya. Isse membuka matanya dan mengambil kain itu dari kepalanya. Kain itu merupakan seragam sekolahnya. Isse menoleh dan melihat gadis loli itu berdiri malu – malu sambil membuang mukannya kearah lain, rona merah tipis terlhat di pipinya.

"… Aku baik – baik saja Senpai. Dan terimakasih sudah menyembuhkanku." Koneko mengatakan itu masih dengan wajah menunduk. Gadis itu lalu membalikkan tubuhnya membelangkangi Isse dan bergumam pelan. "…. Untuk yang terakhir….. Aku tidak keberatan."

Isse menghela nafas lega mendengar hal itu. Tidak mendengarkan gumaman terakhir Koneko, Isse segera memakai bajunya. Koneko memperhatikan Senpainya itu seraya membenarkan posisi sarung tangannya. Dirinya tidak ingin ceroboh seperti tadi lagi.

"Maafkan aku…. "Ucap Isse pelan membuat Koneko menoleh. "… Seharusnya aku memperingatimu sejak awal kalau kunai itu beracun. Tapi karena kepercayaan diriku, aku tidak melakukannya." Ucap Isse dengan wajah bersalah. Koneko menggelengkan kepalanya.

"…. Itu bukan salah senpai. Akunya saja yang ceroboh." Ucap Koneko. Ia lalu mengadah dan melihat langit yang sudah menguning. "… sudah sore?"

Isse mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Koneko. Pemuda berambut coklat itu menatap Koneko dengan serius. "Tinggal dua atau tiga jam lagi sebelum makan malam. Apa kau ingin melanjutkannya?"

Mengeratkan sarung tangannya, Koneko membalas tatapan Isse dengan tatapan datar andalannya.

"Ya."

.

Sudah dua jam mereka mencari benda yang diminta Naruto. Tapi mereka tidak menemukan apapun. Di sepanjang pencariannya mereka telah bertemu dengan berbagai macam perangkap yang entah kapan telah disiapkan oleh Naruto. Sekarang mereka tengah berjalan pulang ke vila Rias. Pakaian mereka berdua telah rusak di sana sini karena ledakan dari kertas peledak Naruto. Meski begitu mereka tidak mendapat luka yang berarti.

Koneko mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kertas yang diberikan Naruto sebagai petunjuk pencarian mereka lalu menatap Isse. Baru hari ini mereka latihan bersama, dan mereka telah melakukan kerjasama yang kompak saat mereka tersudut oleh jebakan yang dibuat Sensei mereka. Entah kenapa sekarang Koneko sudah bisa mempercayakan punggungnya pada lelaki yang bermimpi menjadi Raja Harem itu. Sebuah senyuman kecil nan tulus terukir dibibirnya setelah memikirkan hal itu.

Mereka telah sampai di lapangan luas Vila Rias. Di depan mereka berdiri seorang pemuda berambut perak mengenakan pakaian khas sensei tengah memegang tongkat bamboo di tangan kirinya. Sensei itu menatap mereka dengan senyuman yang selalu ada dibibirnya.

"Bagaimana? Apa kalian menemukannya?" Tanya Pemuda itu setelah mereka mendekat. Koneko menggeleng lemah sambil memberikan kertas yang dibawanya. Naruto terkekeh, lalu mengambil kertas yang dipegang Koneko dan mengangkatnya. "Lalu ini apa?"

Mata mereka memincing mencoba memahami maksud Pemuda enigmatic di depannya. Perempatan muncul di jidat mereka saat mengingat apa yang dikatakan Naruto sebelum mereka berangkat tadi.

" _Aku menaruh residu sihir Rias di benda yang aku sembunyikan di jalur lari kita tadi."_

Isse menepuk jidatnya tidak menyadari hal itu.

"…. Jadi kami mencari benda yang sudah kami temukan?" Naruto mengangguk, iris sapphirenya menatap lucu kedua muridnya kali ini. Isse mengerang dan mengumpat disela bibirnya.

"Kalian hanya melihat dengan mata kalian, karna itulah kalian mudah dibohongi." Nasihat Naruto kepada mereka berdua. Pemuda itu kemudian menepuk pundak Koneko menggunakan tangan kanannya. "Pergilah temui Akeno, ia sudah menyiapkan minuman yang akan membuat kalian merasa lebih baik." Koneko mendelik tajam kearah pemuda didepannya tapi mengangguk dan segera masuk ke dalam vila. Tapi ditengah jalan ia berhenti dan menoleh karena Isse tidak mengikutinya. Melihat hal itu Isse mengangguk dan berkata.

"Masuklah. Nanti aku akan menyusul." Masih menatap Isse beberapa detik akhirnya Koneko menurut dan segera masuk, meninggalkan Isse bersama kakaknya di lapangan luas itu. Angin malam berhembus kencang tapi tidak membuat kakak beradik beda darah itu menggigil.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan Isse?" Tanya pemuda berambut perak itu. Saat tidak ada jawaban, pemuda itu mengangkat bahu dan menaruh tongkat bamboo yang dibawanya di pundaknya lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekat Isse.

Isse menghentakan kakinya membuat Naruto mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Isse. Postur pemuda berambut coklat itu menegang, ia menatap Naruto dengan pandangan datar dan dingin namun tidak memiliki aura benci sedikitpun di tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" Tanya Isse pelan. Sensei itu berkedip perlahan lalu menjawab dengan pasti.

"Aku menemukan potensi yang sama sepertimu di dalam tubuh Koneko. Karna itulah aku melakukannya." Naruto kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakinya pelan mendekati Isse. Tangan kanan Sekiryuuteri itu sudah menuju belakang punggungnya untuk mengantisipasi aksi Naruto berikutnya. Wajah pemuda berambut coklat itu masih datar dan dingin menatap Kakaknya. Naruto melanjutkan. "Sebab itulah aku memasangkanmu dengan Koneko. Dengan kau yang sudah berpengalaman dengan metode latihan seperti ini, aku berharap kau mau membimbing Koneko dalam latihanya. Sekaligus melatihmu untuk bertanggung jawab. Bisa dibilang membunuh dua burung dengan satu batu."

"Aku juga tahu soal hal itu. Tapi dia tetap akan terbunuh." Sanggah Isse kuat. Dirinya bukan tanpa alasan untuk bersikeras agar Koneko tidak ikut metode pelatihan ini. Metode pelatihan ini memang tidak masuk akal, apalagi tahap pertamanya. Sudah lima tahun ia melakukan metode latihan ini dan dia masih belum menyelesaikan tahap satu. Karena tujuan tahap satu dari metode pelatihan ini adalah untukterbunuh di dalam latihan. Memikirkan hal itu, tangan Isse mulai menarik belati di punggungnya keluar dari sarungnya. Pemuda itu terkekeh kecil dan tidak menghentikan langkahnya.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi…." Ucapnya tanpa ragu. Kakak dari Sekiryuuteri itu berhenti tepat disamping Isse,pandangannya masih lurus ke depan. "…. Karena….." Tangan kiri Isse berkedut. "…. Kau tidak akan membiarkannya." Naruto kemudian melajutkan langkahnya. Tangan kiri Isse terkepal lalu kembali merenggang. Ia kemudian secepat kilat berbalik dan menebakkan pistol andalannya kearah Naruto. Pemuda berambut perak itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya untuk menghindar.

"Satu hal lagi…." Naruto berhenti melangkah tapi tidak berbalik. Isse kemudian menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk membidik Naruto menggunakan pistolnya. "… Untuk apa bamboo itu?" Tanya Isse serius. Naruto terkekeh lalu menoleh.

"…. Memancing."

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah pencakar langit terlihat Kalawarner tengah mengawasi seseorang melalui teropong. Bukan, dia bukan penguntit karena teropong yang dipakainya menempel dengan sniper rifle Hecate II milik Charlote. Targetnya adalah seorang sosok memakai jubah coklat usang dengan dua buah benda yang diperban di punggungnya.

"Ne, Charlote. Memangnya apa yang istimewa dari Exorcist itu sih, sampai – sampai kita harus mengawasinya 24 jam seperti ini." Kalawarner menarik kepalanya dari teropong sniper rifle itu untuk menoleh menatap seorang wanita berambut pirang yang tengah meminum soda yang ada ditangannya. "Dan tentang pedang itu, kenapa kita tidak langsung berikan saja kepadanya. Tidak perlu repot mengubah ingatannya."

"Hmm, kurasa tidak ada. Kita melakukan semua hal itu hanya untuk mendapatkan kepercayaannya saja." Charlote melangkahkan kakinya ke pinggir gedung itu, ia dapat melihat Xenovia sedang berbicara seorang pria berambut putih yang sedang berjualan di bawah sana. Charlote berbalik menghadap Malaikat jatuh tersebut. "Dia itu merupakan penganut agama yang fanatic. Meskipun maksud kita baik untuk memberikan pecahan Excallibur itu, ia akan mengharapkan niat tersembunyi dari kita seperti yang sudah diajarkan kepadanya." Charlote kembali berbalik memandangi pemandangan yang tersaji di atas pencakar langit itu. Rambut pirangnya bergonyang dengan pelan terkena hembusan angin.

"Lalu apa posisi Exorcist itu bagi rencana kita?" Tanya Kalawarner yang ikut juga menikmati pemandangan kota Kuoh dari atas.

"Pion." Jawab Charlote simpel. Kalawarner menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Hanya pion? Lalu untuk apa kita mengawasinya 24 jam seperti ini." Keluh Malaikat jatuh itu. Charlote tertawa pelan.

"Dalam permainan catur, jika pion dibiarkan bebas terlalu lama…" Bibir Charlote tersenyum miring. "…. Akan menjadi merepotkan."

.

.

.

.

.

DI sebuah tempat dimana langit dan daratan menyatu terlihat Ananke sedang duduk di meja kafenya. Didepannya terdapat papan catur dengan berbagai macam bidak dan juga segelas jus dan kue. Seperti biasa Dewi Takdir itu sedang menikmati permainannya sambil memakan makanan kecil. Tapi kali ini dia tidak sendiri. Dewi itu menoleh dan melihat seorang laki – laki tampan berusia sekitar 30-an berambut hitam dan memakai kacamata untuk melindungi matanya yang berwarna merah gelap. Pria itu tengah duduk di sebuah meja kerja dengan sebuah laptop dan berbagai macam ponsel disampingnya. Ananke terkikik geli lalu memasukan biscuit ke mulutnya.

"Apa yang lucu Ananke?" Tanya pria itu tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari laptop di hadapannya. "Dilihat dari situasinya, kau sedang tidak diuntungkan. Tapi melihat wajahmu saat ini mengatakan kalau kau sangat senang." Dewi itu hanya terkikik mendengar ucapan pria itu, ia mengibaskan tangannya lalu kembali mengambil biscuit dan memasukannya ke dalam mulut.

"Kau terlalu kaku Thanatos…. " Ucap Ananke setelah menelan biskuitnya. Pria yang bernama Thanatos itu memutar mata dan kembali focus pada salah satu ponsel yang menyala di mejanya. "Tidak, hanya saja semua situasi ini sangat lucu menurutku. Hihi, aku jadi tidak bisa diam!" Dewi takdir itu menoleh saat Thanatos tidak menjawabnya, alis pria itu bertautan saat tengah membaca pesan yang ada diponselnya. "Ada apa Thanatos? Kau terlihat sangat stress." Tanya Ananke seraya memasukan biscuit kedalam mulutnya.

"Tidak…." Thanatos mematikan ponsel itu lalu menaruhnya diatas meja. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi, lalu menghela nafas sambil memijit keningnya. "Mereka berencana keluar dalam jumlah besar." Ananke bergumam, ia memindahkan ratu dari papan caturnya mendekati raja musuh.

"Aku tidak melihat kenapa kau harus khawatir, orang – orang yang kau hidupkan itu merupakan ninja! Memang bukan ninja dari dunia ini, tapi! Aku yakin mereka tidak akan membuat perkara lain." Ujar Anenka, ia mengangkat gelasnya dan mulai meminum jus yang ada didalamnya. Dewi itu kemudian mengeluarkan desahan nikmat saat cairan dingin itu melewati tenggorokannya. Menaruh gelasnya, Dewi itu melanjutkan. "Meskipun aku tidak melihat para ninja yang kau hidupkan itu memiliki kesempatan untuk membunuh Naruto. Tapi melihat Dewa Kematian mitologi Yunani memohon pada mitologi lain. Aku sendiri akan membanyar untuk menyaksikannya."

"Memang benar perbedaan ninja di dunia ini dengan mereka sangat jauh. Diantaranya bahkan dapat menyaingi 10 mahkluk terkuat dunia kita. Yang mengganggu pikiranku saat ini adalah apa reaksi fraksi lain saat mereka mengetahui aku menemukan cara berpindah dimensi." Dewa Kematian itu membenarkan posisi duduknya, ia lalu menopang kepalanya dengan tangannya yang bertautan diatas meja. Kacamata yang dipakainya agak turun sehingga memantulkan cahaya laptop di depannya. "Aku akui aku tidak memiliki harapan yang besar pada para ninja itu untuk membunuh mahkluk itu, meskipun harapan itu masih ada….. Berbeda denganmu Ananke, aku mengetahui apa yang dapat dilakukan mahkluk itu. Dan aku hanya melakukan yang diperlukan untuk memastikan selamatnya dunia ini." Ananke tidak lagi tersenyum saat mendengar nada Thanatos dalam mengatakan hal itu. Dewi takdir itu kemudia mengangkat bidak dam haji untuk menudukung ratunya.

"Menulis ulang alam semesta. Yah, jika ada mahkluk yang memiliki kekuatan seperti itu aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama denganmu. Tapi sampai saat ini semua yang kau katakan itu belum terbukti kan?" Thanatos memutar kepalanya cepat kearah Dewi Takdir itu. Matanya memincing menyaksikan ekspresi wajah Ananke.

"Sebenarnya… ada satu hal lagi yang menggangguku Ananke…" Dewa Kematian dari mitologi Yunani itu melepas kacamata di wajahnya, menampilkan mata berwarna merah gelap yang menyala dan membuat nyali ksatria paling berani sekalipun ciut seketika. Dewi itu tidak menyahut dan masih memperhatikan papan caturnya. "Apa alasanmu yang sebenarnya membantuku membunuh Naruto? Aneh jika kau melakukan semua ini hanya untuk memastikan keberadaan Aspek. Atau, jangan – jangan!..." Ananke mengalihkan wajahnya kearah lain menyembunyikan serigaian bengis yang tidak cocok dengan wajah cantiknya. Mata merah Thanatos melebar saat menyadari maksud sebenarnya dari Dewi takdir didepannya. Dewa Kematian itu menghirup nafas lalu mengeluarkannya dengan perlahan. Saat ia mengangkat wajahnya. Mata merah itu sudah berubah menjadi emas, menandakan kalau Thanatos sudah masuk kedalam mode Dewanya. "….. Kau….. berencana mengendalikannya kan?"

Dewi itu tidak langsung menyahut perkataan Thanatos. Tiba – tiba saja meteor jatuh di belakang Thanatos dan melewati mereka. Ananke menoleh dan menyeringai kearahnya, akibat cahaya yang dikeluarkan meteor itu membuat iris perak Ananke bersinar dengan terang membuat ekspresi menakutkan ditambah seringaian dibibir Dewi itu.

"Aku tidak akan menampik dari tuduhanmu itu. Kami dibuat bingung dengan keberadaan mahkluk yang kau beri nama Aspek tersebut, bagaimana mahkluk yang tidak terdapat dimasa lalu bisa cocok begitu saja dimasa depan? Kami akan memuaskan rasa penasaranmu…" Dewi itu mengatakannya dengan beberapa suara sekaligus, seakan ada lebih dari satu orang yang berbicara. Dewa kematian itu tidak bergeming, ia masih menatap Ananke dengan mata emas miliknya. "Kami memiliki beberapa hipotesa tentang pertanyaan itu. Di dunia ini semua mahkluk hidup terikat oleh benang tipis yang kalian sebut sebagai takdir, dengan begitu semua mahkluk hidup itu memiliki akhir di ujung benang tersebut. Selayaknya benang biasa, benang itu dapat kusut, putus, dan terkait dengan benang yang lain. Jika ada suatu mahkluk yang tidak terikat benang itu, bagaimana suatu itu disebut mahkluk hidup? Kami berpikir tidak akan ada entity yang tidak terikat oleh benang itu. Tapi nampaknya kami dibuat salah olehmu Thanatos…." Ananke berhenti sejenak disini untuk melihat ekspresi Thanatos. Menyeringai saat hanya tatapan tanpa ekspresi yang ditujukan padanya. Ananke berjalan ke pinggir 'lantai' tempat mereka berpijak. "….Kau mengatakan kalau Aspek itu adalah seorang manusia bernama Naruto Uzumaki. Memang benar Naruto tidak memiliki masa lalu di dunia ini, dari situ saja kami sudah bisa mengatakan kalau Naruto Uzumaki itu bukanlah mahkluk hidup. Sayangnya Naruto Uzumaki tidak menampilkan kekuatan yang aneh. Kekuatan untuk 'Menulis ulang alam semesta', itulah yang kau katakan pada kami." Ananke mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan berdiri bersidekap menghadap Thanatos. Pria itu menutup matanya lalu mengangguk kecil. Ia kemudian kembali membuka matanya menampakkan iris emas khas dewanya.

"Itu semua belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Ananke terkikik kecil lalu mengangkat bahu.

"Yah, jika penelitan kami berhasil kami bisa mencampurinya, dan jika kami bisa mencampurinya, maka kami bisa mengendalikannya." Ananke kembali terkikik. Dewi itu memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Thanatos. Serigaian di bibirnya semakin lebar. "… Lagipula…."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"… Tidak ada yang bisa lolos dari takdir."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung.

Woah! Tenang – tenang! Jangan pada demo! Walaupun saya memang pantas digebukin karena kelamaan update hehe.

Ehem, pertama saya katakan saya minta maaf atas lambannya update fic ini, maklum prakerin dah mau habis dan para Pr sudah menunggu saya huhuhu…..

Satu hal yang ingin saya akui adalah, ya Naruto disini memang God-like atau bahkan Godly. Tapi bukan Tuhan, kuulangi bukan Tuhan!

Sebelumnya saya ingin menjelaskan tentang Chap kemaren. Chap itu menceritakan tentang tawaran yang diberikan Naruto pada Isse jikalau Isse menjadi Iblis liar sesaat ia ingin pergi menyelamatkan Asia. Jadi Isse mengetahui rahasia lain dari Evil Pieces.

Sekarang tentang chap ini, chap ini menceritakan tentang pelatihan Rias beserta budaknya dengan Naruto, rencana Charlote mengenai Xenovia(Btw rencana itu memiliki kemungkinan untuk membuat Xenovia tidak masuk peerage Rias.), dan tentang siapa yang mengontrak para Shinobi untuk membunuh Naruto, dan tujuan Utama dari Ananke sebenarnya. Meskipun chapter ini malah menambah misteri yang ada di fic ini. Seperti mahkluk apakah sebenarnya Naruto itu? Apa rencana dari Charlote mendapatkan kepercayaan Xenovia? Dan apa pernah dilakukan Naruto sampai – sampai Grayfia mengatakan hal itu?

Begitu banyak misteri yang perlu dipecahkan.

Semoga saja saya bisa cepat mengupdate fic ini dan memecahkan misterinya.

Yap dan…. Kita sampai disesi review!

XavierLucifer87: Kalau soal itu, itu semua berhubungan dengan Naruto yang menjadi Mr. Nine. Dan Riaslah yang akan menanyakan tentang hal itu. Hanya itu saja yang bias kuberitahu sekarang. Jadi tetap terus membaca jika ingin tahu lebih lanjut.

The KiddsNo Oppai: Ini dah lanjut.

Ae Hatake: Anda benar tentang fic ini akan melenceng dari canon. Tapi tentang akan terfokus pada Naruto cs aku ragu akan hal itu. Yah karena setiap orang merupakan tokoh utama dalam kehidupan mereka. Dan terimakasih dah mau Review.

Maulana59: Ahaha…. Maaf kalau begitu. Tapi chap itu memang menceritakan Petualangan Asia dan koneksi dari Charlote. Karena bagaimana pun Charlote adalah heroine utama di fic ini.

Arafim123: Ini udah lanjut.

Ryoko: Ya sama memang membuat rambut Naruto berwarna perak atau silver. Itu dikeranekan Kekuatan yang dimilikinya. Dan kau tidak perlu mengatakan hal itu, para pembaca juga sudah kehilangan minatnya Huhuhu… Malangnya nasibku.

Yap! Itulah balasan dari para Review kita! Dan yang paling akhir adalah…..

…. Review! Keluarkan uneg-uneg, kritik atau saran tentang chapter kali ini. Karena itu semua dapat meningkatkan kualitas menulisku!

Terimakasih sudah membaca! Bye – bye~!


	13. Chapter 13

Mister Naruto

By : 12 senpai 12

Disclaimer : Saya tidak memiliki apapun dari fict ini

Summary : Dia sudah lelah akan keberadaannya, segala cara telah dia lakukan untuk mendapatkan rasa damai itu. Tapi semuanya gagal, sekarang dia datang membawanya ke dunia baru dan bertemu mereka. Saat itu dia sadar bahwa akhir dari dunia itu adalah akhir darinya, tapi bagaimana dengan mereka?

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, dan lain – lain, chara death (perhatian tokoh dalam fic ini dapat berubah wataknya seiring dengan kejadian yang dialami tokoh)

Pairing : issei x harem, Naruto x ?

….

"Jadi ini kah Kuoh?"

Seorang sosok bertudung mengatakan itu keluar dari bandara. Sosok itu mengangkat kepalanya membuat tudungnya terbuka dan menampakan seorang gadis berambut biru dan mata berwarna kuning memandang datar kota yang ada di depannya. Membenarkan kedua benda yang dibalut perban di punggungnya, gadis itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju gereja kota itu.

Setelah mendapatkan Excallibur Mimic di Romania, Xenovia langsung dikirimi tiket pesawat ke Kuoh, karena menurut informasi yang diberikannya, disinilah terdapat pecahan Excallibur yang berikutnya. Ia berhasil merebut pedang itu dari seorang iblis liar yang sedang menguasai perkapungan disana. Pertarungan yang dialaminya tidak terlalu intense, hanya pertarungan biasa yang dia lakukan terhadap iblis lainnya.

Tapi, entah kenapa di belakang pikirannya selalu ada bisikan, bisikan yang mengatakan kalau ada sesuatu yang ganjil dengan semua ini. Seperti kenapa pihak gereja tidak langsung mengambil pecahan ini saat dirinya melaporkannya? Kenapa mereka malah memberikannya tiket ke Kuoh untuk mencari pecahan yang lain? Seharusnya, dengan mengambil pecahan ini dan menaruhnya di gereja, pihak yang berencana mencuri dan mengumpulkan pecahan ini akan mengalami kesulitan dalam mengumpulkannya. Jika seperti ini maka pihak yang mencurinya itu dapat dengan mudah mengumpulkan semua pecahan Excallibur. Dirinya mengakui kalau ia cukup kompeten dalam menjalankan tugasnya ini. Tapi sebagai manusia ia memiliki hambatan dalam suatu hal. Jadi dia memiliki kemungkinan gelap kalau dirinya akan kalah kuat terhadap siapapun yang mencuri pecahan itu. Entah kenapa itulah yang dipelajarinya dari petualangannya di Romania.

Gadis itu berhenti lalu menatap ke salah satu pencakar langit. Wajah gadis itu mengkerut saat langit malam itu bercahaya karena kilatan petir. Melihat itu, gadis berambut biru itu segera mempercepat langkahnya untuk mencari tempat berteduh.

Tak lama kemudian, keajaiban Tuhan yang dapat kita nikmati sehari – hari itu akhirnya turun membasahi kota Kuoh. Xenovia menemukan sebuah halte dekat terowongan kereta bawah tanah sebagai tempat perlindungan. Exorcist itu mencoba memeluk dirinya saat angin dingin hujan menerpa tubuhnya. Dilihat dari lebatnya hujan ini, ia mengira akan berakhir dalam satu atau dua jam. Atau mungkin dalam lima menit, siapa tahu? Dewasa ini, Alam mulai tak tertebak.

Gadis itu tenggelam dalam pikirannya, suara rintikan air yang jatuh dari atap halte itu seakan memberikan music tersendiri bagi Xenovia. Senyuman kecil mengembang dibibirnya, ini merupakan mukjizat dari Tuhan. Perhatian Xenovia teralih oleh suara langkah kaki cepat yang disampingnya. Terlihat seorang laki – laki bertudung tengah berteduh disisi lain halte tempatnya berteduh. Xenovia hanya memberikan lirikan mata sekilas pada pria yang memberikan senyuman ramah kepadanya itu.

Xenovia kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya untuk memikirkan strategi yang akan digunakannya untuk menemukan sisa pecahan Excallibur di kota ini. Gereja yang mengkontaknya beberapa hari yang lalu mengatakan dengan positive sisa pecahan Excallibur berada di kota ini, begitu juga orang yang bertanggung jawab dengan pencuriannya. Itu berarti akan terjadi pertarungan yang cukup besar di kota ini. Akan lebih baik jika ia meminta izin dulu kepada Iblis yang mengawasi kota ini.

Iblis, wajah Xenovia mengkerut jijik mendengar kata itu. Sudah berapa banyak manusia yang telah diranyu oleh mahkluk itu di kota ini? Entahlah, sejujurnya ia tidak berniat untuk duduk dan berbincang dengan mahkluk itu bahkan dalam jarak sepuluh meter sekalipun. Dirinya lebih memilih menebas mereka ke ketiadaan dan sekaligus membersihkan dunia ini dari dosa. Tapi dirinya tidak melakukan itu, karena tindakan itu akan dianggap oleh fraksi lain kalau pihak gereja ingin memulai perang. Michael-sama tidak menginginkan hal itu, tapi jika dirinya hanya membela diri akan jadi lain lagi ceritanya kan?

Gadis beriris kuning itu mengangguk atas rencananya. Ia kembali mengelus lengannya saat angin hujan menerpa tubuhnya. Hujan sudah mulai merintik tapi angin yang agak kencang itu membuat Xenovia agak malas menerjang menuju kediaman Sitri atau Gremory. Aroma daun yang terguyur hujan membuat kepala Xenovia menjadi tenang. Sambil menunggu hujan benar – benar reda, gadis itu menutup matanya dan membiarkan hidungnya menikmati aroma alam itu. Namun aroma ayam, coklat, dendeng, dan daging sapi menyerang penciumannya, membuat Exorcist itu menoleh ke sumber aroma itu berasal. Dahi Xenovia berkedut saat mendengar pria di sebelahnya itu tertawa mendengar perutnya yang berbunyi. Aroma itu seakan memprovokasi perutnya untuk berbunyi minta makan.

Pria itu menaruh sebuah bakul yang dibawanya di bawah tudung yang digunakannya untuk melindungi diri dari hujan. Uap panas keluar bersamaan dengan aroma bakpao dari bakul itu dan menyerang hidung Xenovia dengan kekuatan penuh. Pria itu menyengir saat melihat Xenovia ketahuan terlalu lama melirik bakpaonya.

"Mau beli, Ojou-chan?"

Tawar pria itu sembari mengipas – ngipas bakpaonya yang juga bertujuan untuk menyebarkan aroma bakpao kearah Xenovia. Dia, Xenovia, tidak akan kalah hanya dengan godaan bakpao yang gurih , empuk, dan lezat itu! Gadis itu mengedipkan mata saat tahu apa yang dipikirkannya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pemikiran tentang bakpao panas, gurih, dan empuk itu. Alisnya berkedut saat perutnya kembali berbunyi. Xenovia memijit keningnya lalu memeriksa kantongnya

'Baiklah orang tua! Kau berhasil merayuku.' Gadis itu menggembungkan pipinya, kakinya membawanya dengan pasti mendekati pria itu. Sekarang Xenovia dapat melihat langsung bakpao hangat itu dari dekat, bakpao itu berwarna putih tidak pucat, terlihat berisi dan keras tapi lembut jika digigit. Membayangkan hal itu sudah membuat mulut Xenovia berair. Pria itu kembali tertawa melihat wajah Xenovia.

"Satu hanya lima yen."

Ucap pria itu menunjuk bakpao – bakpaonya. Xenovia mengambil uang di kantongnya dan memberikan semua yang ada disana kepada pria itu. Gadis beriris kuning gelap itu kemudian mengambil bakpao yang berisikan ayam. Mengucapkan doa disela bibirnya, Xenovia tanpa ragu memasukan bakpao itu kedalam mulutnya. Wajahnya langsung berseri saat bakpao empuk dan rasa ayam didalamnya meledak menyentuh lidahnya. Pria itu terkekeh kecil lalu mengambil bakpao dari dalam bakulnya.

"Dari wajahmu terlihat kalau baru kali ini kau menikmati bakpao."

Mulai Pria itu sebelum memakan bakpao ditangannya. Exorcist itu hanya memandang jengkel penjual yang ada didepannya. Setelah berada di dekatnya, Xenovia dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah pria itu. Pria itu mempunyai rambut berwarna putih jabrik panjang kebelakang, di dahinya terdapat plat besi dengan kanji aneh, di dalam tudungnya, pria itu memakai jaket merah dan dalaman berwana coklat abu – abu. Disela acara mengunyahnya, alis Xenovia terangkat keatas. Postur pria di depannya ini santai tapi terjaga. Dan itu bukanlah postur warga sipil, pria di depannya ini bukan orang sembarangan.

"Itu wajar. Karena aku sendiri yang membuatnya."

Pria itu mengangguk sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada. Xenovia memandang datar pria itu, tangannya kembali mengambil bakpao yang ada di bakul, kali ini isi daging.

"Ini enak, untuk seseorang yang memiliki wajah bejat sepertimu."

Nafas pria itu tercekat, ia memegang dadanya menatap dengan mata melebar gadis di depannya. Xenovia hanya mengunyah bakpaonya dengan tenang melihat reaksi pria di depannya.

"Aku terluka dengan perkataanmu. Tapi kau salah nona, aku bukan bejat…." Pria itu kemudian melakukan tarian aneh, sebuah music _Kabuki_ mulai terdengar di latar belakang, pria itu pun mengakhri tariannya dengan sebuah pose aneh. "… Tapi super bejat!"

Seluruh tempat itu sunyi, bahkan suara rintikan hujan tidak lagi terdengar setelah aksi pria di depannya. Xenovia masih dengan wajah datar memandang pria itu dalam diam sesudah menghabiskan bakpao di tangannya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus memandangmu kasihan atau jijik saat ini." Ungkap Xenovia pada pria itu. Pria itu mengelus rambutnya sembari menghela nafas lalu tertawa pelan.

"Aku rasa reaksimu itu bisa lebih buruk." Bibir Xenovia melengkung kecil ke atas mendengar ucapan pria itu. Pria itu kemudian menutup bakul bakpaonya. Pria itu memiringkan kepala putihnya kearah Xenovia. "Aku penasaran, apa yang dilakukan seorang gadis sepertimu di kegelapan malam seperti ini?" Pria itu menepuk tempat duduk yang di sediakan di halte itu. Xenovia menerima ajakan itu dengan duduk agak jauh dari pria itu. Butuh waktu beberapa saat untuk Xenovia menjawab pertanyaan pria disampingnya. Pria di sampingnya ini seorang manusia sama sepertinya, dirinya juga tidak merasakan jejak energy iblis di tubuhnya. Menandakan kalau ia belum membuat dosa dengan mengontrak para iblis. Dia juga bisa merupakan agen dari pihak malaikat jatuh, tapi minimnya energy suci di tubuh pria itu membuatnya meragukan hal ini. Disisi lain dirinya juga mulai nyaman dengan keberadaan pria disampingnya.

"Aku sedang mencari gereja." Xenovia mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalan yang basah setelah diguyur hujan, di tangannya terdapat bakpao bonus dari pria disampingnya. Wajah pria itu sempat berubah menjadi terkejut mendengar ucapan Xenovia. Dengan cepat pria itu mengembalikan ekspresi wajahnya kembali normal sebelum terlihat oleh Xenovia yang menoleh menatapnya. "Aku mempunyai sebuah urusan dengan gereja kota ini."

"Gereja ya?" Gumam pria itu mengusap dagunya. Ia terlihat memikirkan sesuatu sebelum mengangguk. "Ada sebuah gereja di kota ini. Tapi gereja itu sudah terbengkalai. Apa kau yakin gereja yang itu?" Xenovia mengangguk. Dari berita yang didengarnya gereja itu juga pernah menjadi tempat pertempuran antara Iblis yang menguasai kota ini dengan malaikat jatuh. "Kalau begitu kau hanya perlu menuju ke utara selama lima belas menit dan kau akan dengan mudah melihat gereja itu."

Xenovia mengangguk dan mengangkat tudungnya agar menyembunyikan kepalanya dan mulai berdiri menuju tempat yang ditunjuk pria itu.

"Tunggu!" Teriakan pria itu membuatnya berhenti dan berbalik menatap bingung pria itu. Pria itu terkekeh kecil. "Selama pembicaraan kita, kita belum saling berkenalan…. Jadi siapa namamu Ojou-chan?"

"Kau mengatakan itu, tapi kau sendiri belum mengenalkan dirimu." Xenovia bersidekap memandang pria didepannya dengan satu alis terangkat. Pria itu tertawa kikuk sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Exorcist itu menghela nafas. "Namaku, Xenovia."

"Hehe…. Itu salahku terlalu terpukau oleh gadis manis yang ada di depanku….. Ahem…" Xenovia memutar matanya mendengar alasan penjual bakpao itu, bibirnya kembali menyungging keatas. Apalagi saat Pria itu meloncat dan mulai melakukan tarian anehnya. "Saksikanlah! Aku di cari oleh para wanita karena cintaku! Banyak laki – laki yang ingin menjadi sepertiku! Aku adalah pertapa katak dari gunung Myoubokuzan! Namaku adalah – "

Xenovia membuka matanya bingung saat aksi perkenalan pria itu terhenti. Wajah pria itu tengah memandang tidak percaya kearah terowongan kereta api bawah tanah yang ada di dekat halte itu. Penasaran, Xenovia mengikuti arah tatapan pria itu. Pandangan pria itu tertuju pada kerumunan yang keluar dari terowongan itu, lebih tepatnya pada pemuda berambut perak berkumis kucing yang tengah berjalan bersama kerumunan itu. Merasa diperhatikan pemuda itu menoleh kearah mereka dan menyeringai. Mereka berdua tersentak atas aksi pemuda itu tadi.

"Xenovia…" Xenovia berjengit saat nada bicara pria di belakangnya berubah menjadi keras dan memerintah. "Bisakah kau menjaga daganganku sebentar?" Itu bukanlah sebuah permintaan. Meneguk ludah, Xenovia hanya bisa mengangguk lemah menginyakan pertanyaan pria itu. Mengangguk, pria itu melesat ke jalanan dan segera mengejar pemuda berambut perak tadi meninggalkan Xenovia dengan sebakul bakpao.

Xenovia menghela nafas di tinggalkan begitu saja oleh penjual bakpao itu. Dia juga lupa memberitahukan namanya. Gadis beriris kuning gelap itu menatap bergantian sebakul bakpao di depannya dan arah pria berambut putih itu pergi. Seringaian perlahan muncul di bibir sexynya.

.

.

.

Di tengah kegelapan malam kota Kuoh. Terlihatlah dua buah bayangan yang meloncat dari satu gedung ke gedung yang lain seakan melakukan kejar – kejaran. Pria penjual bakpao itu melesat dengan ledakan cakra di kakinya setelah melihat pemuda berambut perak itu menilik kearahnya. Tiga buah bayangan muncul di samping penjual bakpao itu dan melesat ketiga arah. Pemuda berkumis itu terkikik melihat aksi yang dilakukannya. Ia lalu memutar tubuhnya menghidari terjangan dua buah bayangannya kemudian kembali melesat menjauh. Mata penjual bakpao itu menajam lalu memepercepat pergerakannya.

Mereka terus seperti itu. Penjual bakpao itu mencoba menyerang dan menyudutkan sang pemuda berkumis kucing, tapi sang pemuda selalu terkikik dan melakukan gerakan akrobatik untuk menghindari serangannya. Tapi penjual bakpao itu tidak kehilangan posturnya, melemparkan kunai kearah pemuda berambut perak itu, ia segera melakukan segel tangan dengan cepat.

" **Kunai shadow clone technique!"**

Syuut Syuut Syuut!

Kunai yang tadinya hanya berjumlah tiga mengganda dan menjadi puluhan melesat kearah pemuda itu. Pemuda itu kembali terkikik memutar tubuhnya melewati dinding tajam itu. Penjual bakpao itu tidak berhenti disitu.

" **Explosive shadow clone technique!"**

Boom Boom Boom!

Kunai disekeliling pemuda itu meledak dan menutupi pemuda itu dengan asap yang cukup tebal. Penjual bakpao itu berserta bayangannya menerjang kearah kepulan asap. Beberapa saat kemudian keluar pemuda tadi dari kepulan asap tanpa terluka sedikitpun. Bayangan penjual bakpao itu muncul di depannya dengan tangan terulur untuk menyentuh pemuda itu, tapi pemuda itu kembali tersenyum dan memutar tubuhnya membiarkan bayangan penjual bakpao itu melewatinya. Menyadari ada bayangan lain yang mengincarnya dari atas, pemuda itu menggunakan punggung bayangan penjual bakpao yang pertama sebagai pijakan untuk menangkap tangan bayangan yang ada di atasnya lalu ia lempar kearah bayangan yang pertama. Tabrakan keduanya membuat mereka menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

Seringaian di bibir pemuda itu sempat luntur saat ia berbalik dan melihat dua buah penjual bakpao di hadapannya. Bayangan penjual bakpao itu memegang tubuh yang asli lalu meleparnya kearah pemuda itu dengan kencang. Posisinya di udara meminimalisir kemungkinan untuk menghindar dari uluran tangan penjual bakpao itu. Di telapak tangannya yang terulur itu terdapat tulisan kanji aneh yang diduga fuinjutsu oleh pemuda itu. Tinggal beberapa centi lagi, tangan penjual bakpao itu menyentuh pemuda berkumis itu, tiba – tiba pemuda itu menghilang digantikan oleh tong sampah yang ada di gang di bawahnya.

Pemuda berkumis kucing itu tertawa di posisinya di gang itu saat melihat penjual bakpao itu mengumpat. Melihat penjual bakpao itu melesat kearahnya dengan tekad baru, pemuda itu cepat – cepat melompat menjauh dari penjual bakpao itu.

"Tunggu Naruto!" Teriak penjual bakpao itu. Pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto oleh penjual bakpao itu menoleh dan menjulurkan lidahnya kearah pria itu. Perempatan muncul di dahinya saat melihat kelakuan pemuda di depannya. "Dasar bocah kurang ajar!"

.

Selama lima belas menit penuh penjual bakpao itu bermain kejar – kejaran dengan Naruto sampai mengelilingi kota Kuoh. Tapi tetap saja apapun yang dilakukannya, Naruto hanya menghindar dan berlari dari dirinya. Ingin ia menggunakan kekuatan yang lebih serius untuk membuat pemuda itu berhenti, tapi mengetahui situasinya, ia mengurungkan niatnya itu. Pemuda itu dapat membuat dirinya hampir tidak mungkin ditemukan jika ia mau, jadi jika sudah ada kesempatan seperti ini tidak boleh di sia – siakan. Oh, dirinya tahu itu berdasarkan pengalaman. Dan untuk mendengar itu dari seorang Spy Master seperti dirinya, itu sudah mengatakan sesuatu tentang skill bersembunyi yang dimiliki pemuda berkumis kucing itu.

Penjual bakpao itu mengelus rambut putih jabrik miliknya. Mereka telah bermain kejar – kejaran dan berhenti di sebuah sungai di pinggir kota Kuoh. Penjual bakpao itu menutup matanya, mengedarkan indranya jikalau ada petunjuk yang ditinggalkan oleh Naruto di suatu tempat.

"Aku kehilangan jejaknya huh."

Gumamnya setelah membuka mata. Mengamati daerah sekitarnya, penjual bakpao itu menghilang dengan kepulan asap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan kosong dengan pilar besar yang menjulang duduklah seorang laki – laki berambut hitam panjang, bermata merah, dan memiliki telinga melancip ke belakang. Pria itu tengah duduk di sebuah singgasana sambil menatap seorang pendeta berbadan berisi di depannya.

"Persiapan ritual sudah selesai tuanku. Kami hanya menunggu perintah dari tuan." Ucap Pendeta itu dari posisi bersujudnya. Pria itu bergumam, menggunakan tangannya untuk menyadarkan kepalanya. Jari tangan kirinya terus mengetuk singgasana yang di dudukinya. Pria itu akhirnya menutup mata untuk memikirkan apa yang akan di katakannya selanjutnya.

"Siagakan pasukan. Kita akan memulai penyerangan dalam waktu dekat." Pria itu mengibaskan tangannya menyuruh pendeta itu untuk pergi. Mengangguk patuh, pendeta itu melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

"Baik Tuanku."

Pria itu kembali menutup matanya, hanyut dalam pikirannya. Jari tangan kirinya terus saja diketuknya, memberikan suara di ruangan sunyi itu. Sebuah kepakan sayap membuat pria itu membuka matanya.

"Jika kau datang kesini untuk menghentikanku, usahamu sia – sia…" Pria itu melirik kebelakang. "…. Shemhazai."

"Kokabiel." Pria itu mengangguk kepada Kokabiel, ia melepas topinya menampilkan wajah seorang pria rupawan sekitar berumur tiga puluhan. Bulu – bulu hitam berterbangan saat ia menyimpan sayapnya. "Sepertinya kau sedang mengalami kesulitan, Kokabiel." Pria di singgasana itu mendengus, mata merahnya masih menatap lurus kedepan.

"Situasiku bukanlah kesulitan. Walau memang ada sedikit kekacauan." Kokabiel tertawa kecil, mata merahnya kembali melirik ke belakang. "Meskipun orang – orang darimu lah salah satu penyebabnya."

"Aku kesini tidak sebagai petinggi Grigory." Kokabiel mengeluarkan gumaman tertarik mendengar ucapan itu. "Aku ke sini hanya ingin memberikan peringatan sebagai teman seperjuangan." Lanjut Shemhazai. Kokabiel mengkerutkan dahi di singgasananya.

"Peringatan?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." Kokabiel tersentak dan berbalik menatap Shemhazai. Salah satu petinggi Grigory itu tidak menghadap Kokabiel tapi memandang bulan di langit malam yang mulai tertutupi oleh awan gelap. "Dilihat dari reaksimu, Ternyata rumor itu benar. Aku akan mengatakannya dengan jelas. Sebaiknya kau menjaga jarak dengan Naruto Uzumaki." Kokabiel mendecih dan kembali menatap ke depan.

"Apa dia benar seberbahaya itu?" Tanya Kokabiel. Jari tangan kirinya mulai mengetuk singgasananya lagi. "Seorang pembunuh yang hanya bisa bersembunyi di balik orang kuat?"

"Ancaman yang dimiliki Uzumaki itu seperti racun. Bukan, itu seperti radioaktiv! Jika kau lengah, kau tak akan sadar bahaya telah menelanmu dari dalam tubuhmu…." Shemhazai menoleh kearah Kokabiel sambil memandang pria itu dengan serius. "…. Dan saat kau menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah, maka itu sudah terlambat. Dan kau adalah orang yang angkuh. Aku hanya berharap kau membuat pilihan yang tepat." Pria di singgasana itu terdiam memikirkan ucapan teman seperjuangannya itu, jarinya tidak lagi mengetuk singgasananya. Pria itu mendengus saat mendengar perkataan Shemhazai yang terakhir.

"Jika begitu, kenapa kau tidak membantuku melenyapkan Uzumaki itu?" Ajak Kokabiel. Petinggi Grigory itu terdiam beberapa saat lalu menjawab.

"Aku diam saja, bukan berarti aku mendukung tindakanmu Kokabiel." Shemhazai mengelus rambut hitamnya sambil menghela nafas. Kokabiel tersenyum miris. "Dilihat dari situ kau tidak akan mengubah keputusanmu."

"Itu benar. Aku sudah sejauh ini dan sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi."

Shemhazai terdiam mendengar jawaban dari saudara perjuangannya itu dan kembali memandang keluar jendela. Awan gelap yang menyelimuti bulan itu membuat bintang di sekitarnya bersinar indah. Angin dingin khas malam hari menerpa Shemhazai membuatnya merinding. "Apa kau merasakannya Kokabiel?" Tidak ada jawaban beberapa saat dari pria di singgasana itu. Terdengar desahan nafas lembut di belakangnya.

"… Ya." Kokabiel mengangkat tangannya lalu mengepalkannya. Angin malam itu kembali masuk dan menerpa mereka berdua. Angin dingin yang menjalar dari kaki ke seluruh tubuhnya, menyelimuti mereka dengan kenyamanan palsu yang memabukkan. Mata merah Kokabiel melunak. "Suasana ini…. Suasana sesaat sebelum Ayah mati."

"Kau… masih mengingatnya…" Ucap Shemhazai cukup terkejut, tak menyangka Kokabiel, saudara mereka yang paling haus darah masih mengingat sensasi yang menghantui ini. Kokabiel mendengus tapi tidak menjawab. Shemhazai jatuh tidak lama setelah Azazel karena menikahi seorang gadis dan memberikannya seorang anak. Pengusiran dari surge itu tidak mengubah sifatnya pada saudara – saudaranya di Surga.

Mereka mungking berpijak di tempat yang berbeda…

… Namun itu tidak mengubah ikatan persaudaraan yang mereka miliki.

Shemhazai menghela nafas, tangannya mengusap rambut hitamnya. Sensasi itu benar – benar menghantui mereka, banyak malaikat yang jatuh karena depresi setelah kematian Ayah mereka. Shemhazai menggelengkan kepalanya, mengeyahkan sensasi yang juga mulai menghantuinya. Mengetahui dirinya tidak bisa menghentikan Kokabiel, ia membentangkan ke enam pasang sayapnya.

"Angin ini… pelan tapi menghayutkan, jika kau tidak siap maka kau akan terbawa olehnya. Perubahan yang dibawanya juga tidak main – main. Kau tahu tentang hal ini kan, Kokabiel?" Tanya Shemhazai sebelum melesat ke angkasa meninggalkan beberapa bulu hitam yang menari di udara.

"Aku tahu, Shemhazai. Aku tahu." Gumam pria itu pelan. Kokabiel menyadarkan punggungnya di singgasananya, matanya melirik kearah bayangan di satu sudut ruangan itu. "Sudah berapa lama kau disitu?"

"Baru saja." Di balik bayangan itu muncul seorang pria tengah bersidekap dan bersandar di salah satu pilar ruangan itu. Setelah mengatakan itu, sosok itu keluar dan membiarkan cahaya ruangan itu menyinari wujudnya. Sosok itu merupakan laki – laki berusia sekitar tiga puluhan memakai pakaian dan jubah hitam, di dalam jubahnya itu, ia memakai sebuah rompi shinobi berwarna abu – abu. Ia memiliki rambut berwarna krim sepunggung yang ditutupi semacam helm di kepalanya, dan di mulutnya terdapat sebuah masker gas. Di helmnya terdapat sebuah lambang desa Amegakure. "Siapa malaikat jatuh itu? Apa tidak apa – apa melepaskannya begitu saja?" Pria itu memiringkan kepalanya kearah bulu – bulu hitam yang ditinggalkan Shemhazai.

"Hanya teman lama." Kokabiel mengibaskan tangannya, mengabaikan kekhawatiran pria itu. "Aku mengenalnya, dia bukan orang yang seperti itu."

"Pemikiran seperti itu akan membuatmu terbunuh." Ucap pria itu sinis terhadap malaikat jatuh di depannya. Kokabiel tertawa angkuh mendengar perkataan dari Shinobi di depannya.

"Jika itu terjadi, maka terjadi kita punya masalah yang lebih mendesak." Mata merah Kokabiel menajam. Pria itu bergumam tertarik dan mengangkat sebelah alis matanya kearah Kokabiel. "Naruto Uzumaki, apa benar bocah itu sekuat yang kalian katakan? Aku tidak merasakan kekuatan apapun di dalam dirinya." Tanya Kokabiel serius. Pria itu menghela nafas lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Yah, aku sendiri juga kurang mengetahuinya. Tapi bagaimana bocah katak itu berbicara tinggi tentangnya, aku rasa bocah itu patut di perhitungkan." Kokabiel bergumam, memandang pria itu lebih lekat.

"Dari bicaramu kau tidak yakin dengan apa yang kau katakan." Sindir Kokabiel.

Pria itu mengangkat bahu sambil memutar lehernya. "Meh, selama dia berdarah, aku bisa membunuhnya."

Kokabiel berkedip lalu kembali menyandarkan punggungnya di singgasananya. Malaikat jatuh itu lalu melempar tangannya keatas dan tertawa. "Dan orang – orang bilang aku lah yang arogan!"

Pria itu memutar matanya, tidak menghubris sindiran Kokabiel. Ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus dilakukannya. Sejujurnya dirinya tidak tahu apa – apa tentang bocah Uzumaki itu, dan ini merupakan suatu kelemahan yang dimilikinya mengetahui bocah itulah target mereka. Pria itu mengelus dagunya. Dirinya hidup pada zaman perang Shinobi kedua dan dihidupkan kembali saat perang Shinobi ke-empat dalam kendali seorang yang bernama Kabuto. Jadi dirinya tidak dapat mencari informasi lebih mengenai bocah itu. Yang di dengarnya hanyalah si Namikaze yang menjadi penyelamat dunia Shinobi dan sebagai Shinobi terkuat yang dia ketahui.

'Dari yang kudapat saat mendengar perbincangan Shinobi yang hidup di era perang Shinobi ke-empat, bocah itu di sebut – sebut sebagai criminal Rank-S yang bukan Shinobi.' Alis pria itu terangkat. 'Terlihat dari bagaimana mahkluk ini bertingkah di sekitar bocah itu dan sifat bocah katak yang seperti itu… Aku bisa mengatakan kalau itu bukanlah rumor belaka.'

Poof!

Kepulan asap yang muncul membuat perhatian kedua pria itu teralihkan. Setelah asap menghilang muncul penjual bakpao yang mengejar Naruto tadi. Meletakan bakul disampingnya, penjual bakpao itu menghela nafas berat, menggumamkan tentang jangan percaya pada wanita, apalagi wanita cantik. Mengangkat alis mendengar gumaman itu, pria itu memutuskan bertanya.

"Oi, bocah katak…. Ada apa? Wajahmu kusut sekali." Penjual bakpao itu kembali menghela nafas berat, mengambil bakpao dari bakulnya, ia menawarkan kepada kedua pria itu.

"Tidak." Tolak Kokabiel dan Pria itu. Mengangkat bahu, penjual bakpao itu memakan bakpao di tangannya baru menjawab.

"Selain dibuat kejar – kejaran keliling Kuoh? Kurasa tidak ada." Kokabiel dan pria itu saling pandang, bingung dengan jawaban yag diberikan penjual bakpao itu. Menelan bakpao yang ada dimulutnya, penjual bakpao itu berdehem dan memandang mereka berdua dengan serius. "Lupakan yang tadi. Ada hal yang lebih mendesak." Mereka berdua menegakkan tubuhnya, kedua telinga terbuka, siap mendengar dengan saksama apa yang akan di bicarakan penjual bakpao. Pria itu memincingkan matanya melihat ekspresi sang penjual bakpao. Wajahnya datar, matanya bergelimpangan besi, bibirnya membentuk garis tipis. Pria itu mengangguk, membiarkan penjual bakpao melanjutkan. Mengangguk pada mereka berdua, penjual bakpao itu memulai. "Target sudah dikonfirmasi di kota ini." Pria itu bergumam, tangannya mengelus dagu mengabaikan percikan emosi yang terlintas di wajah Kokabiel.

"Jadi apa taktik yang akan kita gunakan?" Tanya pria itu datar dan sedikit hati – hati. Penjual bakpao itu menutup matanya, mereka tidak bisa langsung menyergap bocah itu disini. Melihat sudah berapa lama dia berdiam disini, ia pasti sudah memiliki beberapa orang yang dia anggap berharga baginya. Matanya terbuka sekilas melirik Kokabiel yang juga tengah diam. Semoga malaikat jatuh itu hanya melibatkan kedua penerus itu dan tidak sepenuhnya pada kota ini. Jika tidak….. pria itu meringis dalam hati. Dia masih ingat apa yang dikatakan bocah itu padanya…

" _Sejujurnya…. Aku tidak peduli dengan ramalan itu…" Iris sapphire beralih kearah lain lalu berbalik kembali kearahnya. Ada kegilaan yang tidak sedikit tersirat disana. "…. Akan kuhancurkan dunia ini jika itu melangsungkan kebahagiannya."_

….. dan masih yakin kalau bocah itu akan melakukannya lagi.

"Kita akan mundur dulu untuk saat ini," ucap penjual bakpao itu tenang. Pria itu diam, tahu kalau penjual bakpao itu belum selesai. Alis Kokabiel bertautan setelah mendengar itu, ia segera membuka mulutnya. Penjual bakpao itu tidak membiarkannya. "Aku menemukan sejumlah besar Shinobi dari berbagai arah menuju kesini." Penjual bakpao itu menatap Kokabiel, menantangnya untuk membuka mulut. Mulut Kokabiel terkatup rapat. Pria berambut krim itu terdiam sambil bersidekap.

"Kira – kira berapa banyak Shinobi yang menuju kesini?" Tanya pria itu.

"Sekitar 20 sampai 25 batalion." Jawab penjual bakpao itu. Pria berambut krim itu kembali mengusap dagunya. Shinobi sebanyak itu tidak mungkin begerak sendiri – sendiri. Itu berarti ada sekitar dua puluh Shinobi tingkat Kage yang memimpin pasukan ini. Ini akan menjadi masalah, memang benar janji yang diberikan mahkluk itu mengatakan kalau mereka diperbolehkan berkerja sama untuk membunuh Naruto, tapi mengetahui sifat alami manusia, pekhianatan pasti tak akan terelakkan di kelompok itu.

"Jadi kita hanya menunggu di balik bayangan dan memanfaatkan peluang yang mereka buat?" Ucap pria itu menebak pikiran sang penjual bakpao.

"Tepat sekali… " Angguk penjual bakpao pada pria itu. Ia kemudian melanjutkan. "… Rencananya aku akan memasang sebuah fuin untuk memindahkan Naruto ke sebuah ruangan tertutup khusus, di tengah penyerangan itu kau dan Tsunade akan menggiringnya kearahku. Setelah dia berhasil terjebak di dalam ruangan itu, disana barulah kita menghabisinya." Jelas pejual bakpao itu.

Kokabiel terdiam mendengar rencana itu, jika mereka berpindah ke sebuah ruangan tertutup maka seluruh kota Kuoh akan dipenuhi ratusan Shinobi yang kebingungan. Jika digunakan dengan baik, kondisi ini dapat menguntungkannya. Sedikit kebocoran disana sini, maka penerus Gremory dan Sitri itu akan menyerang para Shinobi itu dan tentu saja mengakibatkan kematian mereka. Dan dirinya hanya perlu waktu yang tepat dan mengumumkan kalau penyerangan itu berasal dari fraksi Malaikat jatuh. Seringaian keji mengembang di bibir Kokabiel. Great War kedua hanya tinggal dihitung hari! Memikirkan hal itu, membuat Kokabiel mendengus geli yang mengalihkan perhatian kedua pria itu kepadanya. Sadar akan tatapan yang diberikan kedua pria itu, Kokabiel terkekeh.

"Meninggalkan sebuah kota dipenuhi Shinobi yang haus darah dan dendam demi satu orang…. " Pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya dalam kekecewaan palsu, ia kembali terkekeh, " Itu bukanlah sesuatu yang dilakukan oleh orang yang mengharapkan kedamaian." Kokabiel menyandarkan kepalanya di telapak tangannya, memandang rendah mereka berdua. Dia terlalu mirip dengan Azazel, keinginannya untuk perdamaian, bagaimana ia menyikapi sebuah ancaman, dan heck! Mereka berdua bahkan memiliki tingkat kemesuman yang sama.

Mereka berdua terdiam mendengar hujatan itu, pria berambut krim itu melirik kearah temannya. Mereka tidak akan mengelak jika itu memanglah tujuan mereka, tapi semua yang sudah mereka rencanakan itu sudah dipikirkan pro dan kontranya. Mereka yang dihidupkan kembali oleh mahkluk itu memiliki sebuah kontrak atau perjanjian, mereka hanya boleh berurusan dengan mahkluk lain yang ada didunia ini jika mahkluk itu meyerang mereka terlebih dahulu atau mereka MEMANG memiliki hubungan dengan Naruto Uzumaki, target mereka. Jika kontrak atau perjanjiana dilanggar, ada beberapa tahap yang terjadi pada tubuh mahkluk yang dihidupkan. Pertama ia akan kehilangan kekuatannya, kedua ia akan kehilangan rasa terhadap organ di tubuhnya, ketiga tubuhnya akan melebur menjadi debu dengan perlahan, dan yang terakhir jiwanya akan ditarik kembali ke alam baka. Dia tahu ini …. Berdasarkan pengalaman. Dengan kata lain mereka tidak terlalu khawatir dengan Shinobi yang tertinggal di Kuoh. Dan sepertinya Kokabiel tidak perlu untuk mengetahui hal ini. Pria berambut krim itu mengangkat bahu.

' Meh, jika bukan karena kita, malaikat jatuh itu pasti dibunuh oleh orang lain.'

Mendengar ucapan Kokabiel benar – benar membuat penjual bakpao itu terdiam. Tangannya terkulai santai disampingnya, bibirnya meringis, penjual bakpao itu menutup matanya mencoba menekan ingatan yang berusaha muncul di permukaan. Mengambil nafas lalu menghembuskannya dengan pelan, penjual bakpao itu membuka matanya dan menatap Kokabiel lurus di mata.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan mendorong keberuntunganmu lebih jauh Kokabiel," Di tatapan mata itu tenang dan dingin, tapi pria berambut krim itu tahu lebih baik. Dibaliknya terdapat kemarahan seperti gunung api raksasa yang hanya membutuhkan sedikit getaran untuk membuatnya meledak. Semua kemarahan itu tidak ditunjukan pada Kokabiel tapi pada dirinya sendiri. Dia marah pada dirinya sendiri karena membiarkan sebuah kota tenang yang tidak tahu apa – apa menjadi medan pertempuran, dia marah pada dirinya karena tidak bisa mencegah Naruto menjadi seperti itu, dan dia sangat membenci dirinya sendiri karena setelah semua yang telah dialaminya, ia masih tidak berdaya menghadapi situasi ini. "Apa kau sadar Kokabiel? Jika kami ingin, kami bisa saja menghancurkan ambisi kecilmu itu. Dan tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan untuk mencegahnya." Penjual bakpao itu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, memandang Kokabiel masih dengan tatapan tenang dan dingin yang dimilikinya. Beberapa saat kemudian, bibir penjual bakpao itu menyungging keatas sedikit, memberikan senyuman mengejek pada Kokabiel. "Bodohnya aku, aku lupa kalau kau punya otak burung. Maafkan aku ya tidak menyadari hal itu lebih cepat."

"Kau….!" Kokabiel mendesis, ia berdiri dari singgasananya untuk mendelik tajam kearah penjual bakpao itu, wajahnya memerah menahan amarah dan rasa malu atas penghinaan yang dilakukan mahkluk di depannya. " Kau pikir kau siapa manusia?!"

"Bukan siapa – siapa. Hanya seorang paman yang ingin mencari keponakannya." Penjual bakpao itu kembali memiringkan kepalanya, seakan mengejek IQ dari Kokabiel. "Kalau kamu?"

Kokabiel menggertakan giginya, geraman terdengar dari tenggorokannya. Mata merahnya menyala, mendelik kearah kedua manusia didepannya seakan ingin membuat kedua manusia itu terbakar hanya dengan membunuh bercampur benci keluar dari tubuh Kokabiel bagaikan gelombang yang menerjang mereka berdua. Tapi keduanya tidak terintimidasi sedikitpun, walau mereka juga harus meningkatkan tekanan cakra mereka. Kokabiel mendelik kearah penjual bakpao itu lalu beralih pada pria berambut krim itu. Merasa diperhatikan, pria itu menyeringai keji dibalik maskernya, matanya menilik sinis kearah Kokabiel. Mata merah Kokabiel terpaku dengan mata pria itu, mereka terdiam seakan sudah lama sekali sampai pria itu melihat keragu – raguan terbesit di iris merah Kokabiel. Seringaian kecil itu melebar menjadi senyuman lebar yang keji. Kokabiel mengakhiri acara saling tatap mereka dengan berpaling lebih dulu, Malaikat Jatuh itu mendecih lalu berjalan menuju jendela yang ada di belakang singgasananya. Tanpa sepatah kata apapun, Kokabiel merentangkan ke-enam pasang sayapnya lalu melesat ke kegelapan langit malam.

Mereka berdua masih terdiam setelah kepergian Kokabiel memandangi singgasana tempat duduk Malaikat Jatuh itu. Hanya hembusan lembut angin malam yang terdengar di telinga mereka. Kesunyian itu berakhir saat penjual bakpao itu berbalik menghadap Pria berambut krim itu.

"Ngomong – ngomong, Hanzo…."

"…Ya?"

"… Dimana Tsunade?"

"…"

"…"

Kedua pria itu mendesah bebarengan.

.

.

.

.

Di suatu rumah di Osaka, kita bisa melihat tiga orang perempuan tengah bercanda sambil tertawa ceria. Salah satu perempuan itu adalah Leonne yang tengah memakai seragam latihannya merangkul seorang wanita dewasa yang cantik, berambut pirang pucat, dengan sebuah tanda berlian berwarna hijau di dahinya. Di tangan kedua wanita itu terdapat sebuah gelas sake. Di seberang mereka duduk Asia tengah memegang sebotol sake sambil tersenyum cangung memandang kedua wanita pirang yang nampaknya tengah menikmati waktunya itu.

Leonne dengan wajah memerah menyodorkan gelasnya pada Asia. "Asia! Tuang lagi!"

"H-ha'i!"

Dengan sedikit kikuk Biarawati itu menuangkan sake di gelas Leonne dan wanita itu yang cukup mengejutkan tanpa tumpah sedikit pun.

Wanita berambut pirang pucat itu melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Leonne dan tertawa sambil mengangkat gelasnya keatas dan diikuti oleh Leonne.

"Kanpai~!"

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto keluar dari sebuah gang di dekat sungai pinggiran Kuoh dengan hati – hati, siaga jikalau penjual bakpao itu masih mengejarnya. Kepala pemuda itu menoleh ke kiri dan kanan untuk mencari tanda kalau penjual bakpao itu bersembunyi di suatu tempat dan bersiap menyergapnya. Tidak menemukan tanda – tanda dari Penjual bakpao itu, Naruto mengeluarkan bamboo yang dibawanya dari Vila Rias ditangan kanan, sedangkan ditangan kirinya ia memegang sebuah tas agak besar yang berisi – tentu saja – alat pancing.

Mantan Chef itu berjalan dipinggir sungai Kuoh, mencari lokasi yang cocok sebagai tempatnya memancing. Setelah cukup lama mencari dengan cara mengitari pinggiran sungai Kuoh, Naruto akhirnya menemukan sebuah lokasi yang bagus yaitu, di dekat seorang pria yang juga tengah memancing. Pria itu memakai yukata berwarna coklat pudar tengah duduk santai sambil memegangi pancingannya. Pria itu memiliki ciri – ciri yang unik yakni, ia memiliki rambut dengan dengan berbeda warna, pirang di bagian poninya dan hitam untuk bagian belakangnya.

"Boleh aku memancing disini?" Tanya Naruto setelah berdiri disamping pria itu.

"Silahkan, silahkan! Aku tidak boleh serakah dan menikmati kegiatan ini seorang diri." Jawab pria itu antusias sembari mengangkat pancingannya dan bergeser untuk memberikan tempat untuk Naruto. Pemuda berambut perak itu tertawa melihat tingkah pria disampingnya.

"Terimakasih Azazel." Ucapnya lalu duduk dan mulai membuka tas yang dibawanya. Pria yang dipanggil Azazel itu menilik dengan penasaran pada Naruto yang mulai mengeluarkan benang nilon. "Aku senang kau lebih memilih hobi ini dari yang lain."

"Yang lain?" Beo Azazel kurang mengerti. Ia melihat Naruto mengikatkan nilon itu di bambu yang dipegangnya sedari tadi.

"Yah….. Kau tahu, seperti obsesi terhadap benda tertentu atau …." Pemuda itu menggantungkan kalimatnya, tangannya keatas membuat sebuah pola tertentu yang dipahami oleh Azazel dengan jelas. Azazel memanggutkan kepalanya, tangannya ditaruh di dagunya wajahnya perlahan berubah serius.

"Kau benar. Memancing merupakan hobiku, tapi kalau menikmati tubuh wanita itu bukanlah hobi…. " Ia berbalik menatap Naruto dengan api yang menyala di matanya, tangannya terkepal dan terangkat keatas. "… Melainkan keharusan seorang pria!"

Naruto tertawa disela mengikatkan kail dan pemberat di pancingannya. "Itu seperti sesuatu yang akan kau katakan."

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Azazel setelah selesai dari episodenya. Ia menarik pancingannya dan mencoba umpan yang dibawa Naruto untuk dikailnya. Bersamaan dengan Naruto yang melempar pancingan yang baru saja jadi ke sungai, Azazel menatap Naruto. "Kau kesini tidak hanya untuk memancingkan kan? Pasti ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, apalagi dengan statusmu sebagai Mr. Nine."

Naruto tertawa, ia mengangkat pancingannya yang sudan menangkap seekor ikan. Dengan tenang ia melepas ikan itu dari kailnya. Pandangnya tetap kearah sungai tidak melirik Azazel sedikitpun, melempar lagi pancingnya lagi, ia tersenyum. "Lansung ke topic huh. Kemana Azazel yang santai, ceria, dan suka perdamaian itu?"

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti oleh sebuah energy yang mendekat kearah mereka. Kedua laki – laki itu berbalik dan mendongak keatas. Di dalam kegelapan malam kota Kuoh itu terlihat sebuah siluet berwarna putih yang membelah langit malam Kuoh. Naruto berbalik dan kembali mengangkat pancingannya yang sudah terkait ikan, mengulum senyum saat melihat Azazel mulai gelisah.

Siluet itu mendarat tepat beberapa meter dari mereka. Siluet itu ternyata merupakan seseorang yang memakai baju jirah berwarna putih, yang paling menarik dari jirah itu adalah satu pasang sayap berwarna biru transparan di belakangnya. Jirah itu bersinar dan memperlihatkan seorang pemuda yang tidak jauh lebih tua dari Naruto berambut perak gelap, bermata biru, ia mengenakan jaket berwarna hitam dengan kerah bulu dilehernya, didalamnya ia memakai kaos berwarna coklat gelap, dan sebagai bawahan ia memakai celana jeans bewarna biru. Iris biru itu melayang bergantian antara kedua laki – laki di depannya. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian iris biru itu tertuju pada Naruto yang tengah melepaskan ikan lain yang terkait pancingnya. Dengan wajah datar dan dingin ia mendekati pemuda sesama rambut perak itu.

"Yo, Vali."

Pemuda itu tidak menghiraukan sapaan dari Azazel atau memberikan selirik tatapan kepada pria yang lebih tua itu. Seluruh perhatiannya tertuju pada pemuda berambut perak yang ada di samping Azazel. Merasa diperhatikan dengan tatapan menusuk seperti itu membuat Naruto meletakan pancingannya dan berbalik menatap pemuda itu. Posisi pemuda itu yang berdiri membuat Naruto harus mendongak untuk dapat menatap wajahnya. Iris biru sapphire bertemu dengan biru yang mirip tapi berbeda dengan miliknya. Senyuman kecil mulai terukir dibibir Naruto. Iris biru yang dingin dan beku itu memiliki sebuah api dan semangat yang sudah lama meninggalkan dirinya, terdapat berbagai macam emosi di iris itu, kemarahan dan kebencian yang ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri adalah hal pertama yang mantan Chef itu lihat. Jika seseorang melihat lebih dalam di iris biru yang beku itu, maka ia pasti menemukan sesuatu yang lain yang diperlihatkan pemuda di depannya ini.

Meski posisinya saat ini membuat pemuda itu memandang rendah Naruto, tapi dirinya tetap menyakinkan kalau orang yang didepannya ini kuat. Meskipun ia tidak dapat merasakan energy secuil pun dari pemuda di depannya itu walau dalam jarak sedekat ini.

Azazel yang melihat adu tatap yang dilakukan sesama pemuda berambut perak itu semakin gelisah. Keringat dingin mulai membanjiri wajahnya saat ketegangan diantara mereka naik ke level yang lebih tinggi. Karena kekhawatiran yang dirasakan oleh Malaikat jatuh itu, ia tidak menyadari kalau terdapat beberapa kali tarikan di pancingnya yang mungkin dapat membuat pancingnya itu jatuh ke sungai.

Kedua pemuda berambut perak itu saling tatap, mengukur, mempelajari, dan saling menilai satu sama lain. Pemuda itu dengan tatapan dingin dan datarnya dan Naruto dengan senyuman kecilnya. Untuk sesaat tidak ada yang mengalah, keduanya ingin membuktikan kalau dirinya lah yang dominan disini. Sampai pemuda berambut perak gelap itu menutup matanya dan menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya dengan pelan. Naruto terkejut saat melihat ada yang berubah dari iris biru beku itu. Tangan pemuda itu yang terkulai disampingnya mulai terangkat hampir membuat Azazel terserang panic.

"Boleh minta umpannya?"

"… Silahkan."

Azazel hampir terjungkal ke depan mendengar pertanyaan muridnya, ia lebih memilih menangkap pancingya yang ditarik sesuatu dari dalam air dengan kuat. Untuk saat ini Azazel melupakan kalau muridnya yang gila bertarung itu mungkin kesurupan karena mau memancing dengannya, ia focus duel dengan mahkluk yang menarik pancingnya dengan kuat.

Setelah mendapat umpan dari Naruto, Vali berkedip dan menatap Azazel dengan pandangan bingung. "Kau kenapa Azazel?"

Melakukan tarikan panjang lalu melumbarnya lagi agar nilon pancingnya tidak putus, Azazel menggeleng. "Tidak! Aku tidak apa – apa!"

Naruto terkekeh pelan karena tatapan bingung yang ditujukan Vali kearahnya, tapi tidak berkomentar dan kembali melempar pancingnya. Vali yang merasa diabaikan mengangkat bahu dan segera mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk dirinya memancing.

.

Azazel menghela nafas bergetar, matanya tidak berhenti melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan menatap pemuda berambut perak itu yang tengah serius memancing disampingnya. Bunyi plop seperti sesuatu yang keluar dari dalam air membuat matanya melirik cepat ke sumber suara. Matanya menangkap Naruto yang tengah melepaskan ikan lain yang terkait di pancingnya, ia kembali menatap ke depan dengan cepat saat tatapannya dengan pemuda bermata sapphire itu bertemu. Naruto terkekeh di dalam hati melihat kegelisahan Azazel dan benar – benar menikmatinya.

Menghela nafas frustasi, Azazel menaruh pancingannya membuat kedua pemuda berambut perak itu menatapnya. "Baiklah! Jujur saja, kalian ingin berkeja sama membalas kejadian waktu itu kan!?"

Vali berkedip memandang Naruto. Senyuman dibibirnya jatuh.

Naruto mengangkat pancingnya lalu melempar kailnya dengan kuat membuat semacam gerakan mencambuk saat dekat dengan air. Azazel berjengit.

"Aku bukanlah orang yang pendendam." Ucap Naruto tenang menatap Azazel dengan iris biru sapphire yang seakan menyala di mata malaikat jatuh itu, "Tapi jika diingatkan seperti itu, sakit tahu."

Semua itu berawal pada hari sabtu, hari sabtu yang sangat membosankan. Gubernur malaikat jatuh Azazel tengah mengalami sesuatu yang disebut kebosanan. Ia sedang tidak mood untuk memancing atau berkumpul dengan haremnya. Jadi disinilah dia, duduk di dalam kantor memandang bosan surat kabar dan televisi di depannya sambil melempar – lempar Sacred Gear Fafnir.

Pria berambut dua warna itu akhirnya memutuskan memeriksa kertas kerjanya, berharap jika kewajibannya dapat mengalihkannya dari rasa bosan itu.

Dan jackpot….

…. Ia menemukan sebuah laporan dari Baraqiel tentang pembunuhan yang terjadi di dunia bawah, dunia tempat para iblis tinggal.

Mungkin jika pembunuhan biasa yang dilakukan iblis liar karena tidak senang terhadap Rajanya atau pembunuhan bangsawan karena masalah politik tidak akan menarik perhatian seorang Azazel, mengetahui mereka iblis dan yang lainnya. Namun laporan Baraqiel berisi tentang pembunuh bayaran yang membunuh hampir seluruh korban kasus pembunuhan bangsawan dunia bawah yang rata – rata dari daftar itu adalah iblis kelas tinggi atau bahkan kelas super. Dan yang lebih membuat alis Azazel terangkat adalah berita tentang pembunuh itu ternyata _Manusia_.

Di dorong rasa penasaran yang besar dan tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya untuk mengusir kebosanan yang melandanya, Azazel mulai melakukan pencarian informasi. Setelah mengumpulkan berbagai informasi dari fraksi – fraksi lain dan bahkan dari informannya yang manusia, akhirnya Azazel mendapatkan sebuah nomor ponsel dari pembunuh itu.

Tanpa ragu ia langsung menelpon nomor itu tepat di kantornya. Setelah lima belas menit penuh tidak ada yang mengangkat panggilannya, Azazel hampir menyerah dan mengatakan kalau pembunuh itu hanyalah rumor belaka. Jadi pria berambut dua warna itu hanya bisa cengo dengan mulut terbuka saat di depannya berdiri seorang pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahunan berambut perak tengah mengulurkan tangannya seakan meminta sesuatu kepadanya. Selama satu atau dua menit Gubernur itu tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, terkejut karena markasnya Grigory dapat diterobos dengan mudah atau tertawa dengan situasi absurd di depannya ini.

Setelah bangkit dari keterkejutannya, Malaikat Jatuh itu mengeluarkan sebagian besar kekuatannya untuk menguji pemuda di depannya. Jika dilihat pemuda itu tidak terpengaruh sama sekali dengan kekuatannya yang bercampur dengan hawa pembunuh yang tidak sedikit atau dia sangat ahli dalam menyembunyikannya. Malaikat jatuh itu mencoba berbicara dengan pemuda itu untuk memastikan kalau pemuda itulah yang disewanya. Tapi pemuda itu tak berbicara, masih dengan datar dan apatis mengulurkan tangannya kearahnya seakan meminta sesuatu. Mengikuti insting yang sudah menyelamatkannya berkali – kali, Azazel membuka laci meja kerjanya untuk mencari criminal atau buronan Grigory sebagai target pemuda itu. Rencana awalnya sih begitu…

… Tapi semua berubah saat dia menemukan foto muridnya, Vali.

Sekarang sudah tidak ada yang bisa dia ajarkan pada muridnya itu. Dirinya mengakui kalau Vali sudah sangat mahir dalam menggunakan Sacred Gearnya dan mencapai beberapa tingkatan yang tidak dapat dicapai pendahulunya. Hal itu membuat ia dikenal sebagai Hakuryuuko terkuat sepanjang masa.

Berpikir ini sebagai tes untuk muridnya sekaligus untuk membuktikan pemuda di dalam kantornya itu adalah pembunuh yang dicarinya, Azazel membuat keputusan.

Pemuda itu mengambil foto Vali dan hanya melirik sekilas kearahnya lalu menghilang setelah mengambil setengah bayaran yang diberikan Azazel. Pria berambut dua warna itu tidak tahu cara pemuda itu menghilang, karena ponsel yang ada ditangannya berbunyi.

Dirinya sempat bingung kenapa ia meragukan pemuda yang ada di depannya tadi. Apakah karena dia Manusia dan Azazel memandang remeh padanya? Apa karena ia Malaikat Jatuh, ras yang lebih kuat dari manusia? Padahal buktinya sudah ada di depan matanya…

Bagaimana pemuda itu masuk ke kantornya tidak terdeksi oleh siapapun sebagai contoh.

Jika Azazel menjadi target pemuda itu maka dipastikan dirinya pasti sudah terbaring tak bernyawa di kantornya sendiri.

Dengan pemikiran seperti ini, Azazel melakukan kegiatan selanjutnya yaitu….

… Menguntit Vali.

Sahabatnya,Shemhazai bertanya - tanya saat melihatnya melakukan kegiatan ini, apakah benar ini pemimpin Grigory? Tapi dirinya mengabaikan sahabatnya itu dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. Tentu saja, jika sahabatnya itu tahu apa alasan sebenarnya ia melakukan hal ini. Maka saat itu juga Azazel pasti sudah lari terbirit – birit menghindari tombak cahaya yang dilempar Shemhazai.

Sudah seminggu ia melakukan hal ini, mengawasi kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh muridnya. Pergi ke satu tempat ke tempat lain mencari musuh yang dapat membuat darahnya mendidih karena gejolak dari pertarungan. Tapi masih tidak ada tanda- tanda dari pemuda yang datang di kantornya dulu. Tidak ada, sampai hari itu, hari sabtu yang sama.

Dia tengah mengawasi muridnya yang sedang berjalan menuju tempat mereka berkumpul biasanya dan dirinya mengawasi dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh. Awalnya perjalanan Vali itu biasa – biasa saja, tapi semua itu berubah saat ada seorang bertudung yang berjalan di depannya. Azazel yang sudah hidup cukup lama sangat tahu kalau sosok itu memiliki niatan tertentu. Dirinya sempat membusungkan dada saat serangan dadakan yang dilancarkan oleh sosok itu dapat dihindari dengan reaksi yang tajam dan cepat dari anak muridnya. Tapi disisi lain ia kecewa dengan pemuda itu yang tidak sesuai harapannya.

Pertarungan pun tak terhindarkan antara kedua pemuda berambut perak itu. Tidak ada yang menarik dari pertarungan itu, sama seperti Vali biasanya melawan musuhnya. Harus diakui kalau pemuda itu cukup hebat karena berhasil bertahan melawan Vali yang sudah masuk ke tahap Balance Breaker, tahu muridnya itu akan mengakhiri pertarungan ini, Azazel sempat berbalik dan pergi dari sana. Tapi…

… Sebuah suara seperti sesuatu yang patah terdengar jelas dari tempatnya sembunyi. Dengan cepat Gubernur Malaikat jatuh itu bemutar kepalanya dan melihat sebuah pemandangan yang tak pernah terbanyang di kepalanya.

Vali tengah jatuh telungkup di depan pemuda itu sambil meringis menahan sakit yang teramat sangat.

Dengan cepat Azazel mengembangkan ke-enam pasang sayapnya melesat kearah pemuda itu untuk menghentikan aksi yang akan dilakukan pemuda itu selanjutnya. Yaitu…

Membunuh Vali.

'Ah iya, satu – satunya yang membuat Vali masih hidup disini adalah bukan kedatanganku saat itu, tapi Naruto telah memahami situasi yang tengah terjadi disana.' Batin Azazel menatap Vali dengan wajah bersalah.

Naruto mengangkat pancingnya lalu melemparnya lagi ke air, pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sungguh Azazel, kau satu – satunya Guru yang sangat santai mengetahui anak didikmu mau terbunuh."

"Dan itu salah siapa coba?" Vali ikut menimpali, menatap datar dan dingin Sang Gubernur Malaikat jatuh.

Dihadapkan dengan kedua tatapan dari pemuda perak itu membuat Azazel mengangguk sambil mengaruk belakang kepalanya cangung. "Oops, hehe salahku."

Naruto hanya geleng kepala karena sifat Malaikat jatuh disampingnya, dirinya juga tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Toh, dia itu Gubernur Malaikat jatuh, sesantai – santainya Azazel ia bisa menjaga diri. Vali menatap Naruto dengan antisipasi, dirinya masih mengingat apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu kepadanya saat pertama kali bertarung.

" _Kau mungkin bisa memenangkan hampir setiap pertarungan dengan satu sentuhah. Tapi,"Ia menggunakan tenaga yang tersisa untuk mengangkat kepalanya menatap sapphire biru yang lebih dingin dan kosong darinya. Tangan pemuda itu terangkat dan muncul lah sebuah tongkat runcing berwarna hitam ditangannya. "Bagaimana jika ada yang dapat membunuhmu dalam satu sentuhan?"_

"Oi Naruto…" Naruto dan Azazel menghentikan perbincangannya dan menatap Sang Hakuryuuko. Pemuda berambut perak gelap itu tidak menatap langsung mereka berdua, matanya masih menatap kedepan, focus mengangkat pancingnya lalu kembali melemparnya lagi ke air saat tidak ada ikan yang terkait. "Bagaimana caramu mengalahkanku waktu itu? Aku sampai sekarang masih tidak merasakan kekuatan aneh sama sekali darimu, walaupun sedekat ini."

"Hmm…" Gumam Azazel mulai tertarik dengan topic pembicaraan ini. Dirinya juga penasaran bagaimana pemuda disampingnya itu dapat menyembunyikan keberadaan beserta kekuatannya sampai tingkat keberadaannya nol.

"Pertama Vali. Aku tidak mengalahkanmu…" Naruto menaruh pancingnya, menghentikan protes yang akan dikeluarkan kedua Guru dan murid itu. "Sejujurnya aku berniat membunuhmu waktu itu. Dengan kata lain aku melawanmu untuk menghilangkan nyawamu dimuka bumi ini."

"Tapi bukankah itu sama saja? Kau kalah berarti kau mati. Lalu apa yang membuatnya berbeda?" Tanya Vali. Ini merupakan salah satu tujuan hidupnya, melawan orang – orang kuat agar nafsu bertarung di dalam tubuhnya bergejolak. Dirinya siap menerima kematian jika tidak ada orang kuat yang bisa dilawannya. Dan jujur Vali tidak menemukan perbedaan antara keduanya, karena menurut Vali jika kau kalah berarti kau mati.

"Pertanyaan yang bagus. Tapi kau harus mencari tahu jawabannya sendiri," Naruto terkekeh lalu menatap Sang Hakuryuuko. "Karena aku sendiri juga tidak tahu jawabannya!" Pemuda berambut perak itu lalu tertawa mendapat dua pandangan Sweatdrop dari penonton yang melihatnya.

"Tapi serius, kau harus mencari jawabanmu itu sendiri." Ulang Naruto setelah menyeka air mata yang sempat keluar karena tertawanya tadi dan kembali mengangkat pancingnya. Vali terdiam mendengarkan ucapan Naruto.

"Jawabanmu sendiri katamu….. lalu apa jawaban yang kau temukan?" Pemuda itu menatap Naruto dengan pandangan bertanya. Azazel sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Vali, ia mencoba memikirkan ucapan Naruto dan mengangguk atas deduksi Vali. Naruto menyeringai.

'Sepertinya Azazel tidak mendidik orang bodoh…'

Naruto terkekeh mendongakkan kepalanya, melirik Vali melalui ekor matanya. "Kenapa Vali….. Kau tertarik sekali dengan jawabanku ini?" Vali dan Azazel sempat tersentak pada ekspresi yang ditunjukan Naruto. Senyuman dibibir pemuda itu tidak berubah sedikitpun, tapi pandangan itu….. pandangan menantang dan menilai mereka atas jawaban yang akan mereka katakan.

Vali membalas tatapan Naruto dengan tatapan tanpa rasa takut miliknya. Pemegang gelar Hakuryuuko terkuat itu mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya penasaran."

"Seperti yang ku bilang tadi, aku sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya." Naruto mengangkat pancingnya, dahinya mengkerut saat ember yang dibawanya sudah penuh dengan tangkapannya. Membuat segel tangan, Naruto mengeluarkan ember lain dari segel di sakunya dan menaruh ikan yang terkait itu di dalamnya. "Tapi yang kutemukan adalah pemahaman."

"…. Pemahaman?"

"Ya, pemahaman." Naruto mengangguk meletakan pancingnya, ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku dan ditaruhnya diatas tas yang dia bawa. "Pemahaman bahwa mengalahkan seseorang itu lebih sulit daripada membunuhnya."

Vali menunggu untuk membiarkan Naruto menjelaskan lebih jauh, tapi pemuda itu tetap diam dan kembali menfokuskan diri pada pancingannya, membiarkan Vali meresap kata – katanya. Azazel menghela nafas, tahu kalau Naruto tidak ingin membicarakan hal itu lebih jauh.

"Sudahlah Vali, aku juga berpikir kalau kau harus menemukan jawaban itu sendiri," Vali mendengus dan membuang muka, tapi mengerti maksud Azazel. Malaikat Jatuh itu menatap Naruto. " Jadi apa yang kau ingin bicarakan Naruto?"

Ekspresi Naruto langsung cerah seperti seorang anak yang ingin menunjukan sesuatu yang baru ditemukannya pada orang tuanya. Dan entah kenapa Azazel sangat terganggu dengan ekspresi itu, seakan – akan Naruto membuat sesuatu yang seharusnya penuh warna dan ceria menjadi gelap dan murung, dan itu sangat salah dari sisi manapun menurut Azazel. Ia kemudian menurunkan pancingannya dan dengan antusias mengambil sebuah buku yang tadi dikeluarkannya.

Pemuda itu lalu menunjukannya kepada mereka sambil tersenyum lebar. Buku itu berwarna hitam dan memiliki ukuran untuk gengaman tangan, secara keseluruhan buku itu tidak terlalu mencolok. Alis Azazel terangkat melihat sebuah bulu hitam yang terasa familiar digunakan sebagai pembatas halaman buku itu. Naruto membuka buku itu beberapa kali sampai berhenti di halaman yang ditandai bulu itu. Mata Azazel beserta Vali memincing, mereka mengetahui apa buku yang dipegang Naruto, tidak salah lagi itu adalah…..

"Al-Kitab…" Gumam Vali menyuarakan pikiran Azazel. Jika mungkin senyuman dibibir Naruto semakin melebar. Pemuda berambut perak itu terkekeh kecil melihat wajah Vali dan Azazel.

"Kau benar. Saat aku sedang mencari petunjuk untuk kehidupanku, aku menemukan buku ini." Senyuman dibibir itu masih sama, masih selebar yang tadi, tapi iris sapphire itu seakan bersinar membuat perasaan pasangan murid dan guru itu menjadi tidak enak. Tangan Naruto membuka buku itu dengan cepat sampai ke halaman terakhir, di elusnya lembut buku itu, Naruto manatap mereka masih dengan ekspresi yang sama. "Aku menemukan sesuatu di dalam sini yang menarik perhatianku."

Postur Azazel seketika menengang, instingnya sudah berteriak kepadanya, mengatakan kalau pemuda beriris sapphire itu salah. Tapi dirinya tidak bergerak, berdiam disana mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan pemuda itu. Vali juga mengalami hal yang sama, entah mengapa insting naganya juga mengatakan kalau pemuda itu lebih berbahaya dari sebelumnya dan meneriaki dirinya agar menjauh. Tapi sifat keras kepala dan penasaran yang dirasakan kedua pasangan murid-guru itu membuat mereka bertahan di tempat itu.

"Ada sebuah halaman yang mengatakan…." Pemuda itu membuka kembali buku ditangannya, maanya menari dengan lincah oleh setiap kalimat yang dibacanya sampai ia berhenti pada sebuah halaman, halaman yang ditandai oleh bulu hitam itu. Naruto dengan ekspresi senang membaca halaman itu berkali – kali di dalam pikirannya, beberapa saat kemudian matanya melirik kearah Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh itu.

…

…

…

…

"…. Tentang keberadaan mahkluk yang dapat menandingi Great Red."

"….!"

.

.

.

.

.

Gadis berambut pirang itu mendesah nikmat di tempat duduknya, di depannya terdapat meja yang berisi beberapa makanan penutup beserta teh rendah lemak. Senyuman kecil menghiasi bibir kecilnya, manic ungu itu bersinar memantulkan cahaya lampu di sekitarnya. Ia berada di sebuah kafe luar ruangan yang cukup nyaman. Orang – orang yang berlalu lalang dan music jazz di latar belakang membuat kegelapan malam menjadi tidak sunyi.

Seorang pelayan wanita datang dan menyadarkan ia dari melamunnya. "Permisi apa anda mau menambah kuenya?" Pelayang itu dengan ramah menawarkan. Charlotte tersenyum ramah dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, terimakasih. Saya sudah cukup."

Pelayan itu mengangguk dan segera pergi untuk melayani pelanggan yang lain. Iris ungunya menilik ke belakang mejanya untuk melihat sepasang kekasih tengah di mabuk cinta. Dirinya terkikik kecil melihat sang wanita merona malu diranyu oleh sang pria. Charlotte sekarang ini tengah berada di Berlin, Jerman. Ia kesini diminta oleh Naruto untuk bertemu dengan seorang dokter yang bernama Stylish untuk mengambil hasil lab sampel darah para musuh yang dihadapinya di Edonia dulu.

Wanita itu bergumam menyandarkan kepalanya di telapak tangannya. Dia sudah mengontak dokter itu untuk melakuka pertemuan di sini. Tapi….

Charlotte kembali menghela nafas dan mulai bergerak menghabiskan kue yang dia pesan.

Disela acara makannya, Charlotte berhenti dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Iris ungu itu langsung mengkilat dengan serius saat ponselnya menerima sebuah pesan. Wanita yang memiliki julukan Ms. Eight itu menolehkan pandangannya ke sekitar.

'Sejauh 500 meter dari sini tidak ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan, tapi juga tidak ada tanda – tanda dari dokter itu….' Batin Charlotte. Wanita itu akhirnya dengan perlahan mulai membuka dan membaca pesan itu.

 _Form: Unknown_

 _Mana yang kau pilih, tidak pilih?_

 _Pohon yang tidak berbuah atau buah yang tidak berpohon?_

 _Api yang membekukan atau es yang membakar?_

 _Surga yang menyesatkan atau neraka yang meluruskan?_

 _Nikmat yang menderita atau derita yang nikmat?_

 _Pertemuan atau perpisahan?_

 _Pergi atau datang?_

 _Selamat datang atau…._

 _Selamat tinggal Ms. Eight._

Iris ungu Charlotte melebar, kepalanya cepat menengok ke masing – masing pencakar langit di sekitarnya.

'Di tempat terbuka seperti ini….?!'

Bang!

"Kyaaa…!"

"Dada wanita itu meledak!"

"Seseorang panggil ambulance..!"

Charlote menggerakan tangannya untuk menggapai ponselnya. Lubang menganga di dadanya terus saja mengeluarkan darah, membuat wanita berambut pirang itu seperti tergenang kubangan merah. Iris ungu itu semakin meredup sampai hanya kegelapan yang dapat dilihat oleh Charlotte, tangan kanannya terkulai lemah beberapa centi dari ponsel itu.

"…. Ah, sialan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung

Syukurlah, akhirnya bisa update juga….

Hehe maaf ya, baru sekarang up ya…. Kalian tahu kan, alasan lama, tugas dan kesibukan di dunia nyata.

Dan saya tidak maksud menyinggung agama apapun dalam fic ini, jika saya sudah melakukannya, saya meminta maaf sebesar – besarnya.

Ahem

Ah iya, chapter kali ini mengisahkan Xenovia yang sudah sampai di Kuoh dan pertemuannya dengan seorang pria( aku yakin kalian sudah dapat menebak siapa pria itu), kedatangan Xenovia tepat saat Rias berlatih di vilanya, jadi kalian bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Kedua adalah kerja sama Kokabiel dengan Hanzo dan pria yang ditemui Xenovia! Belum lagi tentang Shemhazai yang ternyata mengetahui rencana Kokabiel tapi tidak mengambil tindakan! Kira – kira apa yang terjadi jika para shinobi yang dikatakan pria itu sampai di Kuoh?! Dan yang terakhir adalah bergeraknya Sembilan pembunuh paling mematikan di dunia?! Kira – kira siapa yang menjadi target mereka dan siapa yang menyewa mereka?!

Jika ingin tahu jawabannya tunggu kelanjutannya ya! :v

Sepertinya hanya itu saja, jadi…

Saatnya membalas Review!

Rohimbae88: ini sudah next, makasih rev ya!

Asrafil Vroh: Dari chap ini kau pasti bisa menebak siapa yang akan melawan Naruto… atau mungkin tidak…. Hehe

The black watert: Ya

Maulana69: Ahaha, maaf dah buat nunggu lama, maklum masalah di kehidupan nyata… Ah kau terlalu memujiku, aku tidak sehebat itu dalam membuat fic misteri, tapi makasih dah mau tetap menunggu. Silahkan nikmati chap 13 ini.

Tenshisha Hikari: iya bisa dibilang begitu, tapi Grayfia dan Sirzech hanya mengetahui kalau Naruto itu adalah Mr. Nine, bukan siapa sebenarnya Naruto

Azuremode: Yap ini dah lanjut

Ae hatake: Ya seperti itulah kira – kira. Seperti yang dikatakan Ananke, mereka berdua mengira naruto memiliki kekuatan untuk menulis ulang alam semesta, dan Anenka ingin mengendalikan kekuatan itu. Untuk seperti apa menulis ulang alam semesta itu, bayangkan saja Infinite Tsukoyomi tapi dalam tingkatan yang lebih tinggi. Benar – benar menciptakan sebuah surge dunia bagi penggunanya.

Valilucifer87: Semakin misteri berarti semakin banyak yang harus dijelaskan. Hah….. semoga saja aku bisa update dan memuaskan penasaran kalian. Dan terima kasih rev ya

The KidSNo OppAi: Ahaha kau benar, dan ini sudah lanjut

Ambarthefill: Ah iya, semoga saja aku bisa cepat update dan memecahkan semua misteri itu

Ryuuki Namikaze Lucifer: Ya ini dah lanjut

Ryoko: Kejam lu ko! Tapi gak papa lah….. soal itu ane usahain, gak pandai bikin humor sih ane. Dia bukan gak mesum, tapi Cuma mesum pada tempatnya aja. Dan ini dah lanjut

Little. Zoo. 5: ya ini dah lanjut.

Triple-x: Hm..

Dan itu sudah semuanya! Aku sebagai Author berterima kasih pada kalian yang sudah mau membaca dan mengkritik imajinasiku ini, tapi! Aku mengatakan kalau aku akan hiatus dalam dua minggu karena ujian Uas sudah di depan mata, jadi mohon maaf sebesar – besarnya.

Aku usahakan dalam dua minggu itu aku akan segera mengupdate chap 14!

Sepertinya itu sudah semua yang ingin aku katakan jadi….

Sampai jumpa Chap berikutnya!

 _Quote untuk hari ini!_

" _Bunga yang paling cepat mekar adalah bunga yang paling cepat mati."_


	14. Chapter 14

Mister Naruto

By :21 senpai 12

Disclaimer : Saya tidak memiliki apapun dari fict ini

Summary : Dia sudah lelah akan keberadaannya, segala cara telah dia lakukan untuk mendapatkan rasa damai itu. Tapi semuanya gagal, sekarang dia datang membawanya ke dunia baru dan bertemu mereka. Saat itu dia sadar bahwa akhir dari dunia itu adalah akhir darinya, tapi bagaimana dengan mereka?

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, dan lain – lain, chara death (perhatian tokoh dalam fic ini dapat berubah wataknya seiring dengan kejadian yang dialami tokoh)

Pairing : issei x harem, Naruto x ?

….

Latihan berjalan dengan cepat. Untuk Nekoshou itu, sudah delapan hari berlalu semenjak pelatihan mereka di vila ini, itu berarti tinggal dua hari lagi sebelum pertarungan mereka dengan Phenex. Banyak perubahan yang mereka rasakan, mereka semakin mahir dengan teknik yang sudah mereka kuasai, itu semua berkat Naruto yang memberikan beberapa petunjuk untuk mereka pecahkan sendiri. Dan berkat itu, Koneko berhasil menciptakan sebuah teknik sederhana yang sangat berguna bernama **False Step**. Sebenarnya teknik ini tidak terlalu special, hanya meninggalkan sebuah bayangan untuk menipu musuh. Teknik ini hampir sama konsepnya seperti saat Kiba bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi sampai – sampai meninggalkan sebuah after image.

Tentu saja, dengan after image yang lebih solid dan tahan lama membuat tekniknya ini menjadi pengalih perhatian yang sempurna.

Koneko yakin mereka semua memiliki teknik masing – masing yang akan diuji coba pada Phenex berserta pelayannya nanti.

Setelah berlatih bersama dengan Isse selama beberapa jam, mereka menemui Kiba untuk sparring dan latihan bersama untuk meningkatkan kerja sama dan kepercayaan antar keluarga, kata Naruto. Mereka terus melakukan itu sampai hari ketiga. Rias mengatakan kalau dia sudah selesai dengan latihan control yang diberikan Naruto dan meminta latihan untuk melatih fisik beserta staminanya.

Sebenarnya Naruto tidak terlalu bisa menerima ide itu karena dapat menganggu kosentrasi Rias. Tapi setelah mengatakan kalau Rias tidak ingin menjadi raja yang memerintah, Naruto tersenyum dan memberikan pelatihan untuk Rias.

Jadi mereka bergantian, pagi Koneko, Kiba, dan Isse berlatih teknik, fisik, serta kerjasama mereka, sedangkan saat malam mereka melatih control terhadap sihir mereka. Dan Rias melakukan latihan fisik sampai hari ke delapan ini.

Akeno memiliki ketahanan fisik yang lebih baik dari Rias dan tampaknya Naruto juga ingin membuat Ratu mereka itu sebagai senjata andalan mereka.

Kini mereka tengah duduk bersantai di ruang tamu Vila itu. Kiba tengah duduk sendirian sambil mempoles pedangnya, di depannya terdapat teh dan kue buatan Grayfia, Di sampingnya Akeno tengah menyusun beberapa kertas sambil bersenandung kecil, Sedangkan Rias sedang duduk di sebuah kursi yang memiliki meja terpisah dari lingkaran sofa yang mereka duduki saat ini sambil membaca laporan kekuatan mereka setelah menerima pelatihan dari Naruto. Dan Nekoshou itu tengah berbaring di sofa yang panjang dan menggunakan paha Isse sebagai bantal.

Beberapa kali ia menggeliat saat tangan kanan Isse mengelus bagian -yang tidak terlalu- disembunyikannya di kepalanya. Sedangkan Sekiryuutei itu tengah focus membalas pesan di ponselnya.

Rias menyeruput tehnya sambil memejamkan mata,

Kiba menghilangkan pedangnya,

Iris ungu Akeno mengkilat,

Pucuk putih Koneko berkedut,

Dan ponsel Isse tertutup nyaring…

"Maaf, Sensei terlambat. Ada kejadian yang tak terduga terjadi…."

Mereka terlihat lega saat keberadaan Naruto lah yang menjadi gangguan di lingkungan sekitar mereka. Koneko bangun dari tidurnya, Iris kuning sayu memandang datar Naruto. Pemuda itu melihat sekeliling lalu mengedipkan matanya kemudian tersenyum.

" Bagus. Kalian lebih peka terhadap lingkungan kalian." Isse mendengus tapi tidak berkomentar. Pemuda itu memiringkan kepalanya, sapphire menatap penasaran kearah Rias. "Ngomong – ngomong dimana Grayfia?"

Meletakan cangkirnya, Rias menjawab, "Dia saya minta untuk mengambilkan sesuatu di rumah, seharusnya dia akan kembali sebentar lagi."

Naruto ber 'oh' ria lalu mengangguk, ia kemudian merebahkan punggungnya di sofa samping Kiba lalu mengeluarkan sebuah buku dan membacanya. Kelima pasang mata menatapnya dibalik bukunya. Mengangkat bukunya, Naruto bertanya, "Ya?"

"Sensei, latihan apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini? Bukannya sombong atau apa, tapi kami sudah mahir dalam latihan control energy dan kami juga sudah menemukan cara untuk menutupi kekurangan kekuatan kami." Kiba bertanya antusias, begitu juga dengan empat pasang mata yang menatapnya sedari tadi. Naruto bergumam, memasang pose berpikir. Itu benar, mereka sudah menguasai metode pelatihan mengupas hazelnut bagaikan itu adalah menghirup udara, tidak perlu lagi kosentrasi untuk melakukannya. Mereka bahkan telah membuat teknik – teknik baru yang sederhana, tapi harus dia akui…. cukup mematikan.

Bahkan Rias.

….. Terutama Rias.

Iris sapphire itu menatap tak berkedip kearah Penerus Gremory itu yang membuat sang empunya membuang muka, tak berani menatap langusung ke matanya.

Rias dapat merasakan adanya kemarahan dan kebencian yang terpendam di dalam Iris sapphire itu. Meskipun dirinya lah yang salah karena sudah mengungkit hal yang bersifat sensitive bagi Naruto. Rias kembali sadar dari lamuannya saat Naruto kembali berucap.

"Tidak ada."

"…Hah?" Kninght dari Gremory itu berkedip, tidak menangkap maksud dari Naruto begitu juga dengan mereka. "Lalu… apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Tidak ada. Hari ini kita khusus melakukan istirahat saja…" Naruto mengangkat jarinya saat mereka mulai membuka mulut. Menegakkan posisi duduknya, ia melanjutkan." Sensei tahu darah muda membuat kalian tidak bisa duduk diam saja, Tapi! Istirahat juga merupakan bagian dari latihan. Ketenangan jiwa, pikiran, dan mental sangat diperlukan. Karena panic akan berakibat fatal, apalagi dalam pertarungan." Mereka mengangguk, menerima alasan kenapa Naruto tidak mengadakan latihan hari ini. Naruto menutup bukunya lalu menaruhnya di atas kepala, tangannya agak direntangkan untuk menyeimbangkan bukunya. Dengan wajah ceria dan mata tertutup, ia berbalik menatap Rias. "Tapi jika Rias memiliki hal lain di kepalanya, maka…."

Rias menyesap habis tehnya, tersenyum kecil saat empat buah pasang mata memandangnya penuh tanya.

Isse memandang bergantian Kakaknya dan Rias lalu mengangkat tangan. "Ano…. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti tentang kode – kodean, jadi ada yang bisa jelaskan padaku?"

"Katakan padaku Isse…." Rias meletakan cangkirnya, berusaha membuat seluruh pelayannya agar juga memperhatikannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan pertama kali jika di hadapkan dengan perang? Mengirimkan pembawa bendera atau... pengintai?"

Iris biru hijau melirik kearah Naruto, lalu kembali menemui iris coklat yang sudah menyadari sesuatu. Tiba – tiba saja lingkaran sihir berlambang Gremory muncul dan mengalihkan perhatian mereka kecuali Naruto. Dari lingkaran sihir itu muncul Grayfia yang tengah membawa beberapa berkas dan dokumen.

"Ini adalah berkas yang anda minta Rias – sama." Ucap Grayfia sesaat setelah meletakan berkas itu di meja Rias. Penerus Gremory itu tersenyum, dan mengangguk terimakasih kepada Grayfia. Mereka yang penasaran itu mulai berdiri dan mendekati meja Rias. Koneko mengangkat salah satu berkas tersebut yang menunjukan dua gadis kembar yang tengah memegang gergaji mesin sambil tersenyum seperti maniak.

"Ini…. Pelayan Raiser?" Gumam Isse yang juga mengangkat sebuah berkas yang memiliki gambar gadis berambut pirang di ikat seperti bor. Rias tidak menjawab dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari lingkaran sihir pribadinya.

Akeno mengeluarkan tawa khasnya, ia kemudian membuka buku yang baru saja dikeluarkan Rias. "Jadi ini alasanmu meminjam **Familiar** ku waktu itu?"

" **Familiar**?" Tanya Isse bingung. Rias mengibaskan tangannya.

"Itu kita bahas lain kali Isse. Dan ya, aku menggunakan familiarmu untuk memata – matai pelayan Raiser." Rias mengambil buku yang dipegang Akeno dan membukanya pada halaman tertentu, kemudian ia mengambil berkas tentang gadis berambut ikat bor ditangan Isse. Penerus Gremory itu beberapa kali menganggukan kepalanya sembari tersenyum yang semakin melebar. "Berkas – berkas ini adalah data dari Raiser beserta Peeragenya berdasarkan catatan dari Rating game."

"…. Buchou ingin mengetahui kemampuan peerage Raiser dan mencari cara paling efektif untuk mengcounternya" Rias menganguk atas deduksi Koneko.

"Raiser memiliki catatan kemenangan delapan kali dari sepuluh kali Rating Game yang ia lakukan. Ia mengirim peeragenya dalam kekuatan penuh untuk melemahkan musuhnya, lalu ia datang dan menghabisi lawannya." Ujar Kiba membaca berkas yang dipegangnya.

"Dari semua peeragenya, ada satu yang paling merepotkan. Yubelluna, **The Boom Queen**. **"** Tambah Akeno lalu memberikan berkas yang dibacanya kepada Rias.

"Yubelluna menggunakan sihir ledakan untuk menyerang musuhnya, ia merupakan petarung jarak jauh dan menengah yang sangat baik. Aku berencana untuk mengirimkan petarung jarak dekat untuk mengatasinya, tapi posisinya sebagai Queen membuatnya memiliki pertahanan dan kecepatan diatas rata – rata yang akan menjadi masalah." Ucap Rias sembari membaca berkas ditangannya.

Isse bergumam sambil memasang pose berpikir. "Petarung jarak dekat itu harus menggunakan serangan yang cepat dan mematikan untuk melumpuhkannya…."

"…. Ada kemungkinan dia akan diberikan Air Mata Phoenix oleh Raiser." Tunjuk Koneko membuat Rias dan Akeno mengangguk. Isse berkedip dan menatap Rias dengan pandangan bertanya.

Rias terkekeh kecil lalu menjelaskan. "Itu adalah air mata yang dihasilkan oleh Klan Phenex. Air mata itu dapat menyembuhkan hampir segala macam jenis luka."

Melihat Isse yang mengagguk paham atas penjelasannya, Rias kembali menatap seluruh keluarganya.

"Dan ini lah yang aku rencanakan…."

.

Grayfia menyingkir, membiarkan Rias beserta pelayannya mendiskusikan rencana untuk melawan Raiser.

"Hmm"

Matanya melirik ke samping, melihat Naruto yang tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan menyelidik. Buku masih ada diatas kepalanya. Maid itu tidak menggubris pemuda di sampingnya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan untuk Rias.

"Rias! Sensei akan ada di dapur jika kau mencariku!"

"Ha'i, sensei!"

Pemuda berambut perak jabrik itu mengikutinya dibelakang, kepalanya bergoyang ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk mempertahankan buku itu agar tetap di kepalanya. Lagi – lagi Maid itu tidak memberikan perhatian sedikit pun terhadap aksi konyol pemuda di belakangnya, ia tetap focus melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan.

"Kau tahu…." Mulai Naruto setelah mereka keluar agak jauh dari ruangan Rias berada. Tidak ada suara tapak kaki di lorong itu. "Kau tampak….. lebih cerah beberapa hari ini. Apa ada alasan khusus?"

Naruto berlari kecil menyusul Grayfia, buku di kepalanya beberapa kali terangkat karena gerakan yang dilakukannya. Grayfia masih menatap lurus ke depan, tapi matanya melirik ke samping, memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Naruto saat ini.

"Sejujurnya aku merasa lega…." Mulai Maid itu perlahan, Naruto menaikkan alisnya tertarik. Entah kenapa perhatian Maid itu terfokus pada buku yang ada di kepala Naruto. "Perkembangan Rias beserta peeragenya sekarang ini benar – benar luar biasa, aku sendiri memiliki keyakinan kalau Rias dapat memenangkan Rating Game ini."

Mendengar pujian dari Ratu Es(Secara Harfiah) di sampingnya membuat Naruto membusungkan dadanya dan hampir membuat buku di kepalanya jatuh jika ia tidak menunduk dan menyeimbangkannya.

"Tentu saja! Siapa dulu yang melatih mereka…."

Maid itu memutar matanya. Mereka berbelok dan kembali melewati sebuah lorong. Mungkin Naruto sudah mengatakan ini, tapi dia akan mengatakannya lagi. Vila ini BENAR – BENAR besar.

"Dan satu lagi…!" Naruto berlari agak cepat dan hati – hati agar buku di kepalanya tidak jatuh, ia langsung menatap Maid itu dari depan. "Yang kau lakukan tadi, bukannya itu…. Sedikit….. ilegal?" Tanya Pemuda itu sambil memainkan jari tangannya. Grayfia berhenti dan menatap Naruto sebentar lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan helaan nafas.

"Aku muak dengan kelakuan bocah itu…." Naruto sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya saat Grayfia mengeluarkan aura yang mengerikan. Manik perak itu memancarkan kemarahan dan kekesalan yang besar, dan untungnya tidak diarahkan kepadanya. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Naruto bisa melihat ekspresi lain di wajah Maid itu. Maid itu memasang wajah lelah bercampur dengan jengkel karena memikirkan bagaimana bisa suaminya itu menjodohkan adik kesayangannya dengan orang macam Raiser. Dirinya tak habis pikir dengan apa yang ada di kepala suaminya itu, padahal jika itu menyangkut keselamatan atau kebahagiaan Rias, orang itu nomor satu. Bahkan sampai mengabaikan kewajibannya yang lain.

Maklum, penderita Siscom akut.

Naruto mengangguk setuju. Anehnya gerakan itu tidak membuat buku di kepalanya bergerak sama sekali.

"Meski begitu aku melihatmu terlalu pasrah dengan pertunangan ini…." Pemuda itu langsung mengangkat tangannya tanda menyerah saat Grayfia menoleh dan memberikan delikan kepadanya. Maid itu berhenti dan menatap Naruto selama sepuluh detik penuh, sampai kemudian menghela nafas dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Seperti aku akan sudi memberikan adik iparku kepada bocah seperti itu…." Naruto mengeluarkan gumaman tertarik. Mantan chef itu tersentak saat mendengar suara kikikan dari Maid yang ada di depannya ini. Beberapa meter dari tempat Naruto berdiri adalah dapur. "Dan untuk pertanyaanmu…. Itu adalah…" Ia berhenti lalu menoleh, ada sebuah seringaian di bibir wanita itu yang membuatnya sexy sekaligus mematikan. "… Keuntungan istri seorang Maou."

Naruto berkedip kemudian mengangkat bahu dan menggelengkan kepalanya, tangannya terangkat untuk menangkap buku yang jatuh dari kepalanya.

"Yarre, yarre…."

.

.

.

.

.

Penerus klan Sitri itu memijit keningnya. Dia sudah tidak tahu berapa kali melakukan hal itu. Rencananya sesudah mengerjakan tugas dari Naruto-sensei ia akan menyiapkan ruang Osis untuk menonton pertarungan Rias dengan Raiser. Selain untuk mendukung Rias, ia melakukan ini untuk mengukur kemampuan Rias beserta Peeragenya.

Apa lagi saat kemarin sahabatnya itu datang dan mengatakan dengan percaya diri tentang kemajuan yang dimilikinya. Bisa dibilang….. Sona sangat penasaran dengan darimana datangnya kepercayaan diri itu.

Jadi disinilah dia, di dalam Ruang Osis ingin memberikan kabar gembira pada para pelayanya untuk mengambil waktu libur, tapi malah harus di hadapkan dengan Pawn terbarunya, beserta dengan Rook dan Knightnya tengah mendelik tajam pada seorang wanita berambut biru memakai jubah coklat yang membawa dua buah benda di perban di punggungnya.

Melihatnya, gadis itu tersenyum.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga."

.

"…. Jadi begitulah. Dan kedatanganku ke sini untuk meminta izin pada _Iblis_ yang menguasai kota ini." Setelah beberapa lempar kata antara Sona dan Exorcist itu, akhirnya mereka bisa duduk dan membicarakan kepentingan Exorcist itu ke sini. Iris ungu itu melirik ke belakangnya. Rasa tidak suka dan jengkel masih ada di mata pelayannya, tapi untuk sekarang itu sudah cukup. Ia kembali focus saat Exorcist itu kembali bersuara. "Hanya untuk memastikan kalau Gereja tidak ingin macam – macam dengan Fraksi Iblis."

Sona menyesap tehnya. Tidak asin atau hambar, dia sudah memiliki peningkatan. Dari yang diceritakannya, mahkluk yang dicari oleh Excorsit itu adalah malaikat jatuh. Tapi Gereja tidak sebodoh itu kan untuk mengirimkan seorang Exorcist mengejar seorang Malaikat Jatuh yang keluar masuk Vatican dengan mudah. Atau Exorcist di depannya ini Benar – benar kuat.

"Dengan kata lain kau ingin aku memberikan ruang untukmu melakukan penangkapan pada malaikat jatuh itu di kotaku?" Sona berhenti, Exorcist itu tidak perlu mengangguk. "Katakanlah kau sanggup…." Alis Exorcist itu berkedut. Pelayannya mendengus, tapi wajah Sona masih datar dan professional. "Aku akan memberikanmu waktu tujuh hari, mulai dari besok untuk menangkap dan membunuh Malaikat jatuh itu. Bagaimana?" Hmm, tujuh hari dari sekarang, itu berarti bertepatan dengan hari terakhir waktu latihan Rias.

Alis Exorcist itu kembali berkedut. Wajah iblis itu datar, menatapnya bertanya dengan kepala yang sedikit di miringkan. Meski tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Iblis di depannya. Exorcist itu sangat tahu kalau gadis itu tengah mengejeknya saat ini. Tapi dia sudah mendapatkan tujuannya disini, dan tidak ada lagi yang dia inginkan selain pergi dari sini.

"Kau sangat blak – blakkan ya?... " Gadis itu menghabiskan teh dan kue yang disediakan Ratu iblis itu. Yah, tidak ada gunanya membuang – buang makanan. Ia kemudian berdiri. "Aku terima syarat itu. Dan terimakasih makanannya, semoga Tuhan membalas kebaikanmu." Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari sekolompok Iblis yang tengah memegang kepalanya menahan sakit.

"Cih, gadis kampret… Untung dia tahu cara berterima kasih…. " Gerutu Pawn barunya saat Exorcist itu telah keluar ruangan.

Sona kembali menyesap teh yang dibuatkan Ratunya. Teh itu sekarang sudah mulai pahit, tapi itu sangat cocok untuk mengurangi nyeri di kepalanya. Ratunya itu mendekatinya, memandangnya meminta perintah. Sepertinya mereka memiliki kekhawatiran yang sama. Sona berbalik menghadap pelayannya.

"Reya, Tomoe, aku ingin kalian mengekor Exorcist tadi. Jangan mengikutinya. Gunakan alasan aku ingin memastikan kalau Exorcist itu menepati janjinya. Dan jika ia mulai agresive, mundur. Jangan kalian pancing dia." Kedua Gadis itu mengangguk atas perintah Kaichounya dan menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir.

"Bagaimana dengan kami Kaichou?" Tanya pemuda berambut pirang kotor itu. Pelayannya yang lain juga mengangguk atas pertanyaan Pawn terbarunya itu.

Sona menatap mereka satu – satu. "Kalian tetap siaga. Ada kemungkinan adanya pihak ketiga dari insiden ini."

Sona mengalihkan padangannya ke jendela. Pikirannya melayang, ada yang amis dari insiden yang terjadi di Vatican. Exorcist itu juga nampaknya meninggalkan informasi yang cukup penting. Sona mendecih.

Tidak masalah. Sudah cukup dengan Exorsict itu dapat berkeliaran di Kuoh tanpa sepengetahuannya. Sekarang ada Malaikat Jatuh yang kemungkinan membahayakan Kota yang menjadi daerah kekuasaannya.

Sona berdiri dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan.

Sepertinya dia memang harus mengatasi semua ini lebih serius lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Shinigami duduk termenung di singgasananya. Dia saat ini sedang ada di kuilnya. Wajahnya tenang tapi tidak dengan pikirannya. Dewa kematian itu menutup matanya, tangannya meremas kertas dengan khawatir.

"Kyaaah…..! Apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhku…?!"

Teriakan fenimin di kuilnya itu membuat mata Shinigami tersentak terbuka. Dengan perlahan dia bangkit dari singgasananya.

'Mereka sudah bangun rupanya….' Pikir Shinigami itu menatap asal teriakan tadi. Membaca kertas yang ada ditangannya, Shinigami menghela nafas atas alasan dia melakukan hal ini.

Ingatannya kembali saat bertemu dengan Naruto beberapa hari yang lalu.

" _JIka begitu, maka semuanya akan menjadi lebih merepotkan…." Pemuda itu mendesah, kemudian berjongkok untuk membersihkan gelasnya yang pecah di lantai. Dewa kematian itu terdiam, pandangannya menurun kebawah, tangannya terkepal._

" _Maafkan aku…. Seandainya aku…!"_

" _Maa, maa….. jangan begitu. Kau sudah membuat kontrak denganku, sudah tugasku sebagai Mr. Nine untuk menyelesaikanya sampai tuntas."_

 _Shinigami sempat tertegun dengan ekspres di wajah Naruto. Senyuman khas pemuda itu tidak berubah tapi juga terdapat profesionalisme di dalamnya. Naruto kemudian berdiri dan menaruh pecahan cangkirnya di tempat sampah. Ia kemudian kembali duduk dan terkekeh pelan._

" _Ada apa?" Tanya Dewa kematian itu._

" _Jika dipikir – pikir, jawaban dari masalahmu ini cukup simpel….." Naruto berhenti, kemudian mengeluarkan kertas dan pulpen dari saku bajunya. Dewa itu penasaran tapi menyimpan rasa penasaran itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Mantan Chef itu menatap kertas itu sesaat lalu mengagguk. "Izanagi dan Izanami berserta para Dewan ingin mencegah perang Holy Grail terjadi kan? Jadi kita hanya harus melangsungkan Holy Grail terjadi."_

 _Naruto terkekeh melihat wajah syok Shinigami mengetahui prospek purtinya mengikuti perang misterius ini. Memberikan waktu pada Ayah yang protektif itu waktu untuk pulih dari rasa syoknya, Naruto kembali mengeluarkan pulpennya dan menambah beberapa nama di kertas yang digenggamnya. Mata Sapphire itu bergelimpangan besi._

 _Perang Cawan Suci atau Holy Grail War._

 _Sebuah perang yang dilakukan para master untuk merebutkan Cawan Suci yang dikatakan dapat mengabulkan keinginan apapun._

 _Naruto mendengus. Bahkan dari sini saja ia sudah dapat mencium keanehan dari Perang itu._

 _Perang itu dilakukan oleh para Master dengan memanggil para roh pahlawan untuk membantu mereka berperang. Roh pahlawan dari masa lalu dan masa depan, bahkan dari Dunia Pararel._

 _Wajar jika para Dewa saudara Shinigami khawatir, jika benar apa yang dia ketahuinya saat ini, maka Holy Grail ini merupakan ancaman bagi para Dewa di dunia ini. Dengan kekuatannya untuk menerobos ruang dan waktu itu yang bahkan tidak diketahui oleh Fraksi – fraksi besar di dunia ini menandakan kalau apapun yang membuat Holy Grail itu tidak dapat dipandang remeh. Dirinya beserta Shinigami pun baru mengetahui ini setelah diberitahu Akame, orang yang telah mengikuti perang tersebut._

" _Aku tidak bisa…" Naruto menatap Shinigami setelah mendengar gumaman itu. Dewa kematian itu menggenggam tangannya dengan kuat, bahunya menegang, keringat dingin sempat mengalir di lehernya. Mantap Chef itu sempat terpaku dengan Dewa kematian di depannya, siapa sangka seseorang yang disebut sebagai DEWA dapat terlihat begitu…. Manusiawi. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Akame mengikuti perang itu lagi…." Mendengarnya mengatakan kalau ia sudah mengikuti perang itu membuat jantungnya terasa tertusuk tombak beku yang dapat mendinginkan seluruh dunia. Meskipun dia tahu kalau putrinya itu beserta pelayannya dapat melindungi dirinya dengan baik, tapi itu semua tidak dapat menghapus gelisah dan rasa khawatir di dadanya._

" _Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini, Shinigami. Tapi percayalah padaku….." Naruto tersenyum mengerti, paham akan apa yang dirasakan Dewa- yang kini menjadi Ayah- itu rasakan. Mengambil nafas lalu membuangnya perlahan, Dewa Kematian itu menyingkirkan rasa bersalah dan khawatir di hatinya untuk memasang wajah datar dan dingin khasnya. Naruto terkekeh, kemudian memberikan kertas yang dipegangnya pada Shinigami. "Kita hanya harus membuat sebuah peperangan dimana kita sendiri yang mengetahui dan menentukan siapa pemenangnya. Dan kita gunakan permintaan dari kemenangan itu untuk mengetahui cara menghancurkan Grail ini." Ya, keinginan, Akame berhasil memenangkan perang itu dan mendapatkan sebuah keinginan. Keinginan apa yang diharapkan Akame mereka masih tidak tahu, gadis itu tidak mau membicarakannya, bahkan kepada Ayahnya sendiri._

 _Shinigami membaca perlahan nama – nama yang ada dikertas itu. Ia menatap Naruto untuk meminta kepastian dengan apa yang dilakukannya dengan nama – nama itu. Mantan Chef itu hanya menganggguk dengan ekspresi netral. Dia bisa menghidupkan nama – nama itu, tapi…._

" _Aku siap melawan saudaraku sendiri demi keselamatannya. Tapi…." Shinigami mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Naruto dengan tatapan menantang. Pemuda berambut perak itu hanya tersenyum seperti biasa, menatap balik Shinigami dengan kepercayaan diri yang diharapkan dimilikinya juga disaat seperti ini. "Akame adalah sebuah katalis….. dilihat dari perang sebelumnya, keberadaan katalis sangat diperlukan dan juga sangat…. Menyedihkan."_

 _Ah, katalis. Katalis bisa dibilang sebuah wadah untuk Cawan Suci memiliki bentuk, biasanya sih berupa objek benda mati tapi kali ini merupakan mahkluk hidup. Belum lagi Holy Grail sendiri yang memilih Akame sebagai katalisnya, dengan alasan apa mereka juga tidak tahu. Sama dengan halnya bagaimana Dewan Dewa Mitologi Shinto mengetahui kalau Akame itu adalah seorang Katalis?_

 _Sepertinya ada sesuatu dari yang lebih dari yang terlihat di kejadian ini._

" _Aku tahu akan hal itu. Karena itulah aku memintamu menghidupkan orang – orang itu. Selain sebagai pengganti Akame sebagai Katalis, mereka juga memiliki kemampuan untuk melindunginya. Dengan tawaran dan kata yang tepat tentu saja."_

Shinigami berhenti di depan pintu ruangan dimana suara itu berasal. Suara gaduh dan adu argument dapat di dengarnya dengan jelas dari balik pintu itu. Dewa itu tersentak saat argument di dalam ruangan itu tiba – tiba saja berhenti, dan meningkatnya aura yang tidak bersahabat dari dalam sana yang diarahkan padanya.

"Kau yang di balik pintu! Cepat masuk!"

Dewa kematian itu terkekeh kecil. Wajahnya kemudian berubah menjadi topeng dingin dan datar yang biasa digunakannya.

'Setidaknya mereka di rekomendasi langsung oleh Naruto….' Batin Dewa itu sebelum membuka pintu tersebut dan menemui siapa yang menunggunya di ruangan itu. Nasihat Naruto masih teringiang di kepalanya.

" _Ingat Shinigami. Kau mungkin dapat mengatasi jika salah satu dari mereka memberontak, tapi aku yakinkan padamu, bahkan untuk seorang Dewa sepertimu sekalipun pasti akan mendapat masalah jika mereka mulai berkeja sama melawanmu."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di pinggir Danau Toba, Pulau Sumatera.

Seorang pria tampan berumur sekitar tiga puluhan tengah berjalan melewati alam yang ada di danau tersebut. Pria tersebut memiliki rambut tidak biasa yang berwarna hijau, pria itu bukanlah manusia melainkan Iblis. Maou Beelzebub lebih tepatnya. Di depannya merupakan seorang pria berbadan besar, berambut hitam. Dia adalah Beowulf, keturunan dari Pahlawan Beowulf dan Pawn dari sahabatnya Sirzech. Pemuda itu tengah berbincang dengan penduduk local, seorang pria cungkring berkulit hitam dan berambut gondrong yang menjadi pemandu mereka dalam perjalanan ini. Di belakang Maou itu terdapat dua prajurit elit didikan temannya, Falbium yang ia pinjam.

Laki – laki yang menjadi pemandu mereka berhenti dan menunujuk sebuah gubuk yang ditutupi tanaman liar dengan parangnya. "Kita sudah sampai. Dan itu lah tempat yang kalian cari."

Beowulf menoleh dan mendapat anggukan dari Maou Beelzebub. Pawn dari Satan merah itu tersenyum dan memberikan sesuatu pada pemandu itu. Pemandu itu sempat cengo dengan banyaknya yang diberikan padanya. "Itu bonus karena juga telah mau mengantarkan kami sampai ke sini."

"Baiklah…" menyimpan pemberian itu di tas yang di bawanya. Pemandu itu memandang khawatir kearah mereka. "Apa kalian yakin ingin ke sana? Tempat itu benar – benar angker! Ada dua orang gadis yang kesana dan tidak pernah kembali!"

Beowulf tertawa sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Tidak apa – apa. Kami bisa menjaga diri kok."

"Beowulf. Ayo!"

Mereka berdua menoleh dan melihat Ajuka beserta dua prajurit itu sudah mulai masuk ke dalam gubuk itu. Membungkuk pada pemandu itu, Beowulf segera menyusul Ajuka.

"Terima kasih bantuannya!"

Pemandu yang ditinggalkan itu mendesah pelan dan memandangi ke-empat pria itu lalu pergi menuju perkampungannya.

.

Mereka sekarang tengah berdiri di depan gubuk itu. Menunggu perintah selanjutnya dari sang Maou. Setelah mereka menyusur dan memindai gubuk itu menggunakan sihir sekalipun mereka tidak menemukan apapun dari gubuk itu.

"Apa yang kita lakukan selanjutnya Beelzebub-sama?" Tanya salah satu prajurit itu. Maou itu tidak menjawab melainkan mendekati gubuk itu dan menyentuh pintunya. Seketika saja mereka tersentak dengan sihir yang membajiri wilayah itu. Beowulf dan kedua prajurit itu sudah bersiaga jikalau ini adalah perangkap.

"Ayo."

Bukanlah gubuk kecil yang menyambut mata mereka setelah masuk, melainkan sebuah koridor gelap yang panjang. Di koridor itu terdapat retakan dan bekas sabetan benda tajam menandakan ada pertempuran yang terjadi di tempat itu. Beberapa bercak darah juga terlihat di langit – langit, lantai, dan dinding koridor. Tapi sampai sekarang tidak ada satupun mayat yang terlihat.

"Ini…. Dimensi berbeda…." Gumam Pawn dari Satan merah itu. Dia beserta kedua prajurit didikan Falbium tampak tegang untuk mengantisipasi jika ini adalah jebakan dari musuh. Bahkan tidak ada raut malas dan mengantuk di wajah Ajuka, menandakan kalau Maou Beelzebub itu tengah dalam posisi serius sekarang ini.

"Kau benar…" Mereka tengah berhenti di sebuah perempatan. Maou itu berbalik dan meberikan sihir komunikasi kepada mereka. "Dari sini kita akan berpencar. Kalian berdua akan memeriksa bagian kiri, Beowulf kau ke kanan, dan aku akan lurus ke depan. Jika kalian menemukan musuh, jangan langsung melawannya, beritahu yang lain. Kita akan kembali ke titik ini setelah lima belas menit."

Mereka semua mengangguk tegas atas perintah Ajuka dan mulai melaksanakannya. Kedua prajurit itu kearah kiri sedangkan Beowulf kearah kanan. Setelah beberapa saat, Ajuka menemukan sebuah tangga di koridor yang di laluinya.

[ _Apa kalian bisa mendengarku?_ ]

Tanya Ajuka dari sihir komunikasinya. Untuk sejenak hanya ada statis yang menjawab Ajuka, sampai suara Beowulf mulai terdengar dan diikuti kedua prajurit itu.

[ _Jelas dan nyaring Beelzebub-sama!_ ]

Pria berambut hijau itu menghela nafas lega. Ajuka mulai menaiki tangga itu dan menemukan sebuah pintu yang memiliki tulisan ruang control. Sempat mengakat alis akan tempat itu, Ajuka akhirnya memutuskan memuaskan rasa penasarannya untuk memasuki ruangan itu.

Sama seperti tempat – tempat lainnya yang dia lalui, tempat itu juga tidak terhindar dari pertarungan, dengan beberapa retakan di lantai dan sayatan di dinding dan peralatan yang ada di dalam ruangan itu. Meski tidak terhindar dari pertarungan, computer diruangan itu cukup mengejutkan masih dalam kondisi baik. Tapi tetap saja, sampai saat ini mereka bahkan belum menemukan mayat, itu aneh jika benar fasilitas ini diserang oleh seseorang.

Maou Beelzebub itu mengedipkan matanya terkejut saat computer di depannya tiba – tiba menyala dan memintanya memasukan password. Mengkerutkan alisnya atas permintaan itu, Ajuka memasukan tangannya ke saku dan mengambil sebuah flashdisk. Menatap Flashdisk itu sebentar, Ajuka jadi mengingat bagaimana mereka bisa ada disini.

 _Malam itu Ajuka tengah mengerjakan sebuah proyeknya yang menyebabkannya mengerutu kesal karena kekurangan jam tidur. Meski begitu ia tetap mengerjakannya sampai selesai. Tanpa disadarinya sebuah sosok menyelinap masuk ke labnya dan bergerak mengendap – ngendap kearahnya sambil mengangkat tangan._

 _Maou itu dengan cepat menarik sebuah pedang disampingnya yang memang sudah disiapkannya dari awal. Pedang itu berhenti beberapa mili dari leher sang penyusup, terdengar kekehan gugup dari sang penyusup itu._

" _Mau apa kau kesini Naruto?" Ajuka tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar computer menanyakan hal itu. Seketika lampu di ruangan itu menyala dan menerangi sosok itu yang ternyata Naruto Uzumaki. Pemuda berambut perak jabrik itu tertawa gugup sambil menarik kepalanya sedikit untuk menajuhkan lehernya dari ujung pedang yang dapat menggorok tenggorokkannya itu._

 _Sayang Ajuka tidak berniat pemuda itu melakukan hal itu dengan berdiri dan mengacungkan pedangnya lebih dekat ke leher Naruto, membuat setetes darah jatuh akibat sentuhan ujung pedang itu dengan kulit pemuda itu. Aksi Maou itu membuat semua pergerakan Naruto membeku._

" _Hehehe. Cuma….. mampir?" Ekspresi Ajuka mengeras, tekanan kekuatannya mulai terlihat oleh kasat mata. Naruto meneguk ludah melihat hal itu, sepertinya Maou itu tidak menemukan aksinya ini menghibur._

" _Kau datang ke rumah Maou cuma untuk mampir?" Pemuda itu mengangguk._

 _Alis Ajuka berkedut._

" _Yah, aku kesini juga ingin bicara…." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum cangung. Matanya malu – malu menatap kearah lain._

" _Kalau begitu, bicaralah." Naruto memandang tidak percaya pria berambut hijau itu. Ekspresi Ajuka tidak berubah, datar dan dingin. Sebuah raut wajah yang dimiliki oleh iblis yang mendapatkan gelar Maou dan hidup untuk gelar itu._

" _Meski kita ini buronan dan aparat, bisakah kita bicara sedikit….. lebih… sipil?" Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto mengangkat tangannya menepis pedang yang diacungkan Ajuka ke lehernya. Ia segera melompat ke belakang, karena keterkejutan Ajuka membuatnya menebaskan pedang itu ke lehernya._

Ajuka memasang flasdisk itu ke computer di depannya. Password yang tadinya ada di layar menghilang saat flashdisk itu sudah dipasang. Ajuka duduk dan mulai membuka dokumen – dokumen yang ada di tersimpan di computer itu sambil menunggu Flasdisk itu selesai di pindai.

" _Katakan padaku Ajuka, apa yang kau lakukan jika ada yang mengusik kedamaian ini?" Tanya Naruto beberapa meter dari Ajuka berdiri. Ajuka sendiri tidak menyarungkan pedangnya ataupun mengendorkan kuda – kudanya. Ia sangat tahu siapa pemuda di depannya kali ini._

" _Aku bersyukur dengan kondisiku sekarang ini, mau itu sedang damai atau berperang sekalipun." Jawab Maou Beelzebub tenang. "Kau salah menanyakan hal itu padaku. Berbicara tentang perdamaian merupakan kesukaan Sirzech."_

 _Dari gelagatnya sekarang ini, Ajuka dapat mengatakan Naruto tengah menikmati pembicaraan ini. Untuk seorang buronan di Underworld, cukup aneh ia membicarakan tentang perdamaian. Kecuali ia sendiri yang ingin menghancurkannya. Satu – satunya yang mencegah mereka mengirimkan pasukan untuk menangkap pemuda itu adalah mereka masih tidak dapat membuktikan kalau Naruto itu Mr. Nine._

" _Bagaimana denganmu? Seorang pembunuh bayaran pasti menginginkan terjadinya konflik agar dia terus mendapatkan klien kan?" Tanya Ajuka sengit, terdapat beberapa titik hinaan di dalam ucapannya. Jika dilihat Ajuka, pemuda itu tidak terpancing perkataannya. Ia masih dengan penasaran melihat isi dari labnya._

" _Entahlah….." Pemuda itu dengan santai mengangkat bahu. Dia berhenti kemudian menoleh menatap Ajuka dengan senyuman itu, senyuman terkutuk miliknya. "…. Tapi apa benar dunia akan lebih baik tanpa konflik?"_

 _Ajuka tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Mereka berdua tahu lebih baik untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Naruto menghela nafas._

" _Hmm….. bagaimana jika pertanyaannya diganti." Pemuda itu masih tersenyum, bergerak mendekati Ajuka dan mengelilinginya. Entah karena apa yang membuat Naruto memiliki keberanian walaupun beberapa menit lalu hampir dipenggal oleh Ajuka untuk melakukan itu. Maou Beelzebub itu menegang saat Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah surat yang familiar dari sakunya. Iris sapphire itu menatap geli Ajuka yang tidak melepas pandangannya pada surat yang ada ditangannya. Menyembunyikan kembali surat itu, Naruto terkekeh saat Ajuka tersentak. Alisnya terangkat tertarik saat tekanan kekuatan Ajuka meningkat dua kali lipat._

 _Ho, sebuah peringatan rupanya._

 _Surat itu ada ditangannya, berarti dia memang sudah mengantisipasi tindakannya. Mata Ajuka mengkilat, segel di dalam surat itu belum dibuka, berarti masih ada kesempatan untuk memusnahkannya. Satu kaki Ajuka sudah terangkat tapi langkah selanjutnya dihentikan oleh pertanyaan Naruto._

" _Apa yang KAU lakukan jika di depanmu terdapat teroris itu Ajuka?"_

 _Pegangan terhadap pedangnya mengerat. Kakinya menegang untuk antisipasi menerjang kearah pemuda itu. Wajahnya tenang menipu pemuda itu beserta dirinya. "Apa kau ingin mengetahuinya?!"_

" _Tidak, tidak…. Yang benar itu…" Pemuda itu menggeleng pelan, tidak khawatir kesabaran Ajuka sudah sampai batasnya. Ia melempar sesuatu dan ditangkap Ajuka dengan mudah. "Apa Kau ingin tahu?"_

 _Ajuka menatap flashdisk yang dilempar Naruto lalu menyimpannya di saku pakaiannya. Dengan cepat ke-enam pasang sayapnya mengembang dan mengepak membuatnya melesat dengan kecepatan kilat kearah Naruto. Lingkaran sihir khas miliknya mulai menyala di kaki Naruto yang bermaksud menghambat pergerakannya._

 _Naruto melompat. Membuat lingkaran sihir itu tidak berguna melawannya. Senyuman nakal Naruto berubah menjadi seringaian saat melihat Ajuka menghilang dari tempatnya. Pemuda berambut perak itu mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Sang Penemu Evil Pieces sudah ada di depannya dengan pedang siap di tebas._

 _Naruto tertawa._

 _Slash!_

 _Poft!_

Pria berambut hijau itu menghela nafas menahan kekesalannya. Karena kejadian itulah ia ada berada disini. Entah mengapa Naruto juga meniggalkan kertas yang dibawanya, namun juga meniggalkan ruangannya yang berantakan karena konflik mereka.

Maou Beelzebub itu kembali menghela nafas.

"Hmm, apa ini…." Gumam Ajuka melihat sebuah folder asing yang menarik perhatiannya. Melihat flashdisk pemberian Naruto yang masih memproses. Ajuka akhirnya mengklik folder itu karena penasaran.

Seketika iris Ajuka membulat sempurna. Tangannya bergetar memutar scroll di mouse computer itu untuk melihat sisanya.

Isi folder itu adalah…

 _Data tentang kematian Para Satan dan Tuhan saat Great War._

 _Sistem surga yang dibuat-Nya._

 _Lokasi yang mungkin menjadi tempat penyegelan Trihexa._

 _Teori kedatangan Trihexa._

Ajuka menggertakkan giginya. Dirinya tidak mengerti kenapa informasi sesensitif ini dapat dimiliki oleh teroris. Saat itu juga ia mengingat perkataan terakhir Naruto.

" _Ini adalah skak, Ajuka. Giliranmu."_

[ _Ajuka-sama! Anda harus melihat ini!_ ]

Mendengar nada gawat di suara Beowulf membuat Ajuka berdiri dan segera menuju Pawn dari Satan merah itu berada. Untuk sementara ini ia mengeyahkan apa yang direnacakan Naruto dengan informasi itu.

Beberapa detik setelah Ajuka keluar ruangan. Komputer itu sudah selesai memindai Flashdisk berian Naruto. Setelah selesai muncul sebuah layar baru di computer itu.

Di layar itu tertulis dengan tulisan cetak tebal adalah…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **The Prologues are Over**

.

.

.

.

Bersambung.

Halo~! Aku kembali….!

Maaf ya buat kalian yang udah nunggu fic ini up, dan semoga chapter ini dapat menghibur!

Saya sengaja memotong chap ini disini karena saya ingin buat chapter depat Full Fight!

Sebenarnya saya ingin membuat pertarungan Rias dan Raiser, Sona dan Xenovia melawan Kokabiel, dan Naruto melawan para Shinobi di chapter depan.

Tidak, kalimat bercetak tebal itu bukan untuk para Reader kok. Itu hanya sebuah pesan yang disampaikan Naruto ke Ajuka. Tenang saja apa isi dan pesan yang disampaikan Naruto akan terjawab Chap depan. Begitu juga beberapa kejutan yang akan kuberikan hehe. *wink

Chapater ini menceritakan latihan Rias beserta peeragenya yang hampir berakhir, pendapat Grayfia tentang pertunangan Rias, dan sepertinya Shinigami akan ikut perangnya sendiri. Selain Grayfia dan Sirzech, ternyata Ajuka juga punya sejarah dengan Naruto!

Btw kalian ada punya foto nya Beowulf atau Enku gak? Saya cari di google gak nemu – nemu, jika ada saya minta ya…..

Ehem, baiklah aku rasa sudah cukup….

…. Saatnya balas Review!

Vari Rushifa: Hmm…! Ini udah lanjut!

Maulana59: Tentang identitas, sebentar lagi. Setelah Raiser Arc. Tidak, Naruto tidak akan membunuh Anenka. Naruto masih berpikir keberadaan Dewi itu diperlukan. Naruto akan muncul di depan layar bertepatan saat Pertemuan Fraksi – fraksi. Ini lanjutannya….

Ae Hatake: Misteri Naruto akan terungkap setelah arc Raiser, Naruto sendiri yang menceritakannya. Dan ya, Naruto pernah dikhianati.

The KidSNo OppAi: Ini dah lanjut…

The Black Water: Makasih bang….

Dobe kun Wae: Ini dah lanjut…

Ryoko: Aku….. gak tahu harus ngomong apa tentang itu. Yah, karena MJ itu pernah berbicara tentang perdamaian pada anak buahnya sehingga Kokabiel membencinya. Cuma itu sih alasanku memilih Shemhazai.  
Wah, untuk orang yang kejem, matamu tajam juga ya Ryok. Sampai sedetail itu membacanya. Tapi, tidak. Naruto tidak memiliki Rinnegan.

Cah uzumaki: Dia jadi target Kokabiel dan kelompoknya karena mereka mengaggap Naruto akan mengacaukan tujuan mereka. Cuma chap 13 yang menjelaskan tentang hal itu. Masalah Jiraya, ia beserta Shinobi lainnya tidak dihidupkan dengan Edo Tensei. Antara chap 4 – 6 dan Chap 12 menjelaskan apa dan siapa yang menghidupkan mereka beserta tujuannya. Makasih dan Review fic saya!

Arief417: Hmm…! Ini udah lanjut..

Baiklah itu sudah semuanya.

Akhir kata, maukah kalian memberikan pendapat kalian tentang fic ini? Baik kritik, saran, atau nasihat sekalipun. Karena hal itu membantuku meningkatkan kualitas fic ku ini!

Bye…! Sampai jumpa Chapter depan!


	15. Chapter 15

Mister Naruto

By : 12 senpai 12

Disclaimer : Saya tidak memiliki apapun dari fict ini

Summary : Dia sudah lelah akan keberadaannya, segala cara telah dia lakukan untuk mendapatkan rasa damai itu. Tapi semuanya gagal, sekarang dia datang membawanya ke dunia baru dan bertemu mereka. Saat itu dia sadar bahwa akhir dari dunia itu adalah akhir darinya, tapi bagaimana dengan mereka?

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, dan lain – lain, chara death (perhatian tokoh dalam fic ini dapat berubah wataknya seiring dengan kejadian yang dialami tokoh)

Pairing : issei x harem, Naruto x ?

….

Sekarang adalah saatnya.

Mereka semua tersiksa dalam latihan itu demi hari ini.

Isse melirik ke sekeliling ruangan dan melihat teman – temannya tengah mempersiapkan diri untuk pertarungan yang akan datang. Akeno duduk diseberang Kiba tengah asyik menyusun kertas Rune miliknya. Koneko yang tengah memakai sebuah sarung tangan dan membantu Kiba memoles pedangnya. Isse kembali mengedarkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang terkait dalam pertarungan ini. Rias Gremory tengah duduk di meja khususnya di ruang klub ilmu gaib sambil menutup mata. Penerus Gremory itu tengah konsentrasi dalam memikirkan sesuatu.

Melihat mereka yang santai tapi siaga mempersiapkan diri untuk pertarungan yang akan datang membuat Isse melihat dirinya. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya, tangan kiri bergauntlet merah dengan tangan kanan yang terkepal kuat. Tangan kirinya berdengung, meningkatkan kekuatannya setiap sepuluh detik. Di pinggangnya terutupi seragam Kuoh (Buchou memaksa mereka memakai seragam ini) belati kepercayaan yang diberikan Charlotte kepadanya.

"Rias-sama, Apa anda sudah siap?"

Dari sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul Grayfia menanyakan hal itu kepada Buchou. Posturnya seperti biasa, tenang tapi tegas. Siap menghukum siapa pun yang melanggar aturan.

Mereka menoleh kearah gadis berambut merah itu untuk mendengarkan jawabannya.

Buchou menghela nafas lalu membuka matanya. Ia perlahan menggeleng kepada mereka.

"Tidak. Masih ada yang belum datang." Pandangannya lalu beralih ke pintu. Isse dan Kiba saling pandang lalu mengikuti pandangan Raja mereka.

Dan benar saja, tak sampai lima menit pintu ruangan Klub diketuk.

Dengan senyuman menawan dibibirnya Buchou menjawab. "Masuk."

Setelah pintu dibuka….

… Isse tidak tahu berkata apa lagi melihat siapa yang mereka tunggu.

.

.

.

[ _Selamat datang Gremory-sama dan Phenex-sama. Saya adalah Grayfia Lucifuge, saya akan menjadi pengawas Rating Game kali ini…._ ]

Isse membuka matanya dan melihat sekeliling ruangan klub ilmu gaib. Buchou dan yang lainnya tengah berkumpul di meja kerja Buchou, sepertinya untuk kembali menjelaskan rencana mereka.

[ _…. Lokasi yang dipilih merupakan Kuoh Akademi tempat sekolah Rias Gremory di dunia manusia…._ ]

Isse melihat keluar jendela dan melihat sebuah aurora besar berwarna hijau menghiasi yang seharusnya langit malam dari Kuoh. Pemuda itu hanya bisa berdecak kagum dengan kekuatan Iblis yang dapat membuat replica Kuoh sampai sedetil ini, jika ingatannya benar.

"Isse apa kau sudah mengerti?"

Isse menatap perlahan iris biru hijau dari rajanya. Wajah gadis itu tidak menunjukan apapun tapi dirinya bisa melihat ada penyeselan dan rasa bersalah di iris biru hijau itu. Untuk beberapa saat Isse masih menatap Rias sampai akhirnya mengangguk dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada denah yang ada di atas meja.

Dari sudut matanya ia bisa melihat Buchou menghela nafas lega. Buchou kemudian menatap mereka semua dengan senyuman percaya diri.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita kalahkan para Phenex itu!"

"Ou!"

Meski dengan moodnya saat ini tapi senyuman dan ekspresi mereka membuatnya tersenyum dan mengangguk mengikuti teriakan semangat mereka.

.

Kini hanya ada Isse dan Rias dalam ruangan Klub. Rating Game sudah dimulai beberapa menit yang lalu dan Buchou telah memberikan perintah pada yang lain sesuai dengan rencana awal mereka. Tangan Isse kembali ke punggungnya, mencari kenyamanan dan ketenangan hati pada belati kepercayaannya. Boosted Gear ditangan kirinya masih bergetar dan berdengung halus menggandakan kekuatannya setiap sepuluh detik.

Wajah Isse mengkerut mengingat apa yang dilakukan Rajanya itu tadi. Tidak cukup kah mereka sampai ia melakukan hal itu? dirinya itu tahu kalau dia itu iblis tapi langsung menghancurkan kepercayaan yang baru dibuatnya seperti itu… Iris coklat itu kembali melirik ke belakang, ia dapat melihat Bochou berusaha keras ingin mengatakan sesuatu, menjelaskan mengapa dia melakukan hal itu.

Tapi dirinya paham.

Dia mesum, bukan berarti tidak peka terhadap sekitarnya.

Tangan kanannya terangkat mengelus Boosted Gear. Dia mungkin mengutuk gadis itu akan perbuatannya kali ini, tapi dia tetap akan ikut Rating Game ini sebagai tanda terima kasihnya atas kebenaran tentang dunia ini yang disampaikannya. Tapi jika dia melakukannya lagi, mungkin….. mungkin…..

[Buchou persiapan sudah selesai.]

Buchou menutup mulutnya, kata apa pun yang ingin dia keluarkan kembali ditelannya mendengar ucapan dari Akeno. Isse menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, bersyukur atas gangguan dari Akeno yang menyadarkannya dari pikirannya itu.

Buchou mengangkat tangannya, menyentuh lingkaran sihir komunikasi yang ada di telinganya. "Lanjutkan seperti rencana Akeno."

[Ha'I Buchou~]

Kembali mengecek belati yang ada di punggungnya, Isse melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar.

"Aku pergi Buchou."

Terlihat sesaat Rias ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi ditahannya dan hanya memberikan anggukan sebagai jawaban.

Cklek

Dengan suara pintu ditutup itu kini hanya ada Rias yang berada di dalam ruangan klub. Gadis itu menghela nafas berat, tangannya terangkat mencengkram rambut merahnya. Gadis berambut merah itu kemudian mengerang keras karena frustasi. Hancur sudah topeng yang dibangunnya untuk menutupi keserakahan dan kegelisahannya selama ini. Penerus Gremory itu kemudian menggertakan giginya dengan keras.

Dia tidak tahan dengan tatapan menghakimi yang diberikan Isse.

Dirinya dari kecil semenjak diberitahukan akan bertunangan dengan orang itu selalu menolak dan memohon kepada ibu, ayah, dan kakaknya untuk membatalkan pertunangan itu. Tapi dengan alasan tradisi keluarga dan keadaan iblis murni yang semakin menipis, permohonannya hanya sampai ditelinga mereka dan terpental begitu saja.

Tapi dengan niat membahagiakan orang tua dan demi Klannya. Rias akhirnya mengkuatkan tekadnya untuk bertemu sang tunangan.

Disana ia mendapat alasan yang lebih kuat untuk mengutuk pertunangan itu.

Jika anak laki – laki di sekolahnya yang melihat dan mengaggumi lekuk tubuhnya, Rias akan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mereka dengan percaya diri. Ada kebanggaan tersendiri saat tubuhnya dapat menarik perhatian lelaki seperti itu. Tapi bagaimana Raiser melihat tubuhnya…. Entah mengapa ia merasakan jijik yang luar biasa saat mata penerus Phenex itu menjelajahi setiap lekuk tubuhnya.

Jadi saat menemukan cara untuk lepas dari pertunangan itu, ia tidak akan menyianyiakannya.

Dan memang benar tebakan Isse tentang dirinya yang sudah putus asa! Tapi bisakah dia memiliki sedikit kebebasan untuk memilih dengan siapa dia melewati hidup ini! Seseorang yang melihatnya tidak sebagai Gremory tapi hanya seorang gadis bernama Rias. Dan itulah keinginan kekanakan dan egois miliknya…..!

Tarik nafas. Keluarkan.

Tarik nafas. Keluarkan.

Sekarang bukan saatnya terpuruk dalam penyesalan. Masih ada waktu setelah ini untuk menjelaskan itu semua setelah mereka memenangkan Rating Game ini.

Kesempatan sudah ada di depan mata, dan sekarang dia tidak akan menyianyiakannya. Melihat Isse yang masih mau mengikuti Rating Game ini meski mengetahui apa yang sudah dilakukannya merupakan sebuah alasan kuat lain untuknya harus memenangkan Rating Game ini.

Dengan pemikiran itu di hati dan pikirannya, Rias Gremory berdiri dari mejanya dan berjalan keluar ruang klub penelitian ilmu gaib, menghadapi pertarungan yang menjadi sebab dari semua masalah ini.

.

Scene Change

.

[Lanjutkan seperti rencana Akeno]

Koneko segera bergegas masuk ke dalam gedung olah raga. Ia melangkah dengan lincah dan senyap di dalam gelapnya gedung tersebut. Koneko dapat melihat ada masalah yang cukup besar terjadi antara Buchou dan Isse. Tapi dirinya tidak ingin itu mengganggu pikirannya, pikiran yang kacau merupakan salah satu kelemahan dalam pertarungan. Itu lah yang dikatakan Naruto kepadanya selama sesi latihannya. Koneko mengangkat kepalanya, iris kuningnya dapat melihat siluet beberapa orang di depannya.

"Kami tahu kau ada diluar sana, Pelayan Gremory."

Telinga dibawah rambutnya berkedut, Koneko meloncat ke samping saat lampu di gedung olah raga mulai menyala. Dirinya cukup terkejut mereka tidak merasakan keberadaannya, padahal sudah sedekat ini. Tapi mereka memiliki insting yang bagus karena meski tidak dapat merasakan keberadaannya, pemimpin kelompok ini dapat mengatakan hal tadi dengan percaya diri tinggi. Atau itu hanya strategi mereka saja?

"Keluarlah kami tahu kau ada disana!" Teriak Pawn yang mencoba menyerang Isse waktu lalu.

Koneko tetap sembunyi dibalik bayangan, masih memperhatikan mereka satu persatu dan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyerang.

Perempuan berambut hitam dan berpakaian china berwarna biru itu mendengus dan bersidekap, tapi tidak berkomentar. Matanya menulusuri setiap sudut dari gedung olahraga. Wajahnya tiba – tiba berubah serius, ia mengangkat tangannya untuk memberikan kode pada ketiga pawn di belakangnya. Mira gadis berambut biru itu mengangguk dan mengambil posisi paling belakang, sedangkan kedua kembar itu di sisi kiri dan kanan. Mereka memposisikan diri saling membelakangi.

Saat kedua gadis kembar itu mengeluarkan senjatanya dari kain, saat itulah Koneko bergerak.

Gadis berambut putih itu bergerak dengan lincah dan senyap menuju kearah perempuan berbaju china itu. Menyiapkan tinjuan di tangan kanannya, Koneko siap melancarkannya pada sisi pinggang tak terjaga perempuan itu.

Tanpa aba – aba, perempuan itu berbalik dan tepat menatapnya, sebuah tendangan yang berlapis api menghantam perut Rook dari Gremory itu.

"Kena kau…" Ucap Perempuan itu tersenyum kemenangan.

Senyuman itu berubah menjadi syok saat kakinya hanya menembus perut dari Koneko. Melihat bayangan yang bergerak diatasnya, wanita itu mendongak. Terlihat Koneko meloncat menghindari tendangannya, ternyata Koneko yang dia serang tadi hanya merupakan bayangan dari Teknik **False Step** milik Koneko. Tentu saja wanita itu tidak tahu tentang ini.

Melihat Koneko yang berada posisi bagus untuk menyerang, wanita itu mengangkat tangannya untuk menantisipasi serangan Koneko.

Tapi gadis berambut putih dari Gremory itu menggunakan pundak wanita berbaju china itu untuk pijakan dan melompat kearah salah satu kembar yang ada disebelah kanan.

Menggapit kepala gadis itu diantara kedua kakinya, Koneko berputar dan menghantamkan kepala gadis itu ke lantai gedung olah raga. Masih dengan momentum yang sama, Koneko berputar kemudian berdiri. Posisinya sebagai Rook memberikannya kekuatan dan pertahanan yang luar biasa. Jadi dengan mudah Koneko mengangkat salah satu kembar itu dan melemparkannya kearah Mira yang tengah berlari kearahnya seusai dari keterkejutannya.

Suara mesin meraung membuat Koneko mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang kembar yang satu lagi. Mesin gergaji berlapis api menderu meminta darah dari sang musuh penggunanya, juga tatapan dari kemarahan dan kebencian dari sang gadis tersebut, meski begitu Koneko tidak gentar, gadis loli berambut putih itu menyiapkan kuda – kudanya, tanpa menunggu reaksi dari lawan. Koneko merangsek maju.

Bets!

Koneko menarik kepalanya, menghindari pukulan yang datang dari samping. Tangannya terangkat menangkis tendangan dari wanita berbaju china itu. Terjadilah jual beli pukulan dengan Koneko dalam posisi bertahan. Perbedaan tinggi digunakan musuh untuk memojokan Koneko. Meski jelas dalam posisi yang kurang menguntungkan, Koneko masih menangkis, menepis, dan menghindari rentetan serangan Rook musuh dengan tenang.

Buugh!

Sebuah tendangan dilayangkan Rook Raiser kearah dadanya. Koneko mengangkat tangannya tepat waktu untuk menangkis serangan itu meski harus termundur beberapa meter. Menyipitkan matanya, Rook dari Gremory itu meloncat dan memutar tubuhnya separarel dengan gergaji mesin yang menyerang masing – masing kaki dan lehernya. Setelah mendarat, Koneko segera meloncat ke belakang menggunakan **False Step** milikinya menghindari Kon Mira yang datang menungkik dari atas.

Brakk!

Lantai olahraga hancur tidak tahan dari serangan Kon Mira. Belum sempat mengambil nafas, Koneko memiringkan kepalanya menghindari ujung Kon yang mengincar kepalanya. Mira tidak berhenti disitu, ia lalu memutar dan mengayunkan Konnya ke beberapa bagian seperti, bahu, perut, pinggang, dan kepala Koneko. Meski dengan pertahanannya sebagai Rook, Koneko memilih menghindari semua serangan Mira, sambil mengawasi Rook musuh.

Meloncat menghindari sapuan pada kakinya, Koneko kembali memutar tubuhnya menghindari serangan Kon Mira dari atas. Serangan itu membuatnya mendarat dengan satu kaki. Hal itu tidak dilewatkan oleh gadis berambut biru itu, ia lalu mengayunkan Konnya dari samping, mengincar pinggang Koneko. Rook dari Gremory itu mengerang kecil saat kakinya dihatam Kon Mira. Menangkap ujung Kon tersebut, Koneko menarik Mira dalam jangkauannya. Sebuah gergaji mesin muncul dijalurnya, tapi Koneko tidak menghentikan langkahnya. Melepas pegangannya pada Kon Mira, Koneko meloncat ke belakang gadis berambut biru itu menggunakan **False Step** miliknya. Menendang dada dari Rook Raiser. Tendangan kejutan itu dapat ditahan tepat waktu oleh wanita berbaju china itu, tapi itu membuatnya termundur beberapa meter. Belum selesai disitu, Koneko kembali melompat ke samping menghindari serangan Kon Mira, menunduk dan menghindari ayunan dari gergaji mesin gadis kembar itu.

Bets!

Mata Koneko menyipit. Sebuah kepalan tangan yang diselimuti api hampir menggores pipinya. Terkejut dengan serangan itu membuat lutut wanita berbaju china itu sukses menghantam perut Koneko. Tidak berhenti disitu, Rook dari Raiser itu melanjutkannya dengan tendangan kuat pada dada Koneko.

Buagh!

Terlempar, Koneko cepat – cepat membetulkan posisinya di udara. Tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Alis Rook dari Gremory itu terangkat saat rentetan serangan Peerage Raiser berhenti.

"Lumayan juga….." Ucap Rook dari Raiser. Kedua gadis kembar itu berdiri disampingnya, masih menatapnya dengan murka. Sedangkan Mira menyeka darah dibibirnya akibat dari tabrakannya tadi dengan gadis kembar itu sebelum memasuki kuda – kudanya. Wanita berbaju china itu mendengus kemudian menyeringai kearahnya. "….. Meski harus tiba – tiba seperti itu."

Koneko tidak menyahut provokasi Rook Raiser. Matanya dengan tajam memperhatikan seluruh musuhnya. Tiga buah Pawn dengan satu Rook. Gadis kembar tadi jika bertarung bersama merupakan ancaman yang cukup serius jika ia lengah. Kemampuan Mira juga cukup hebat, apa lagi jika mereka sudah kosentrasi. Dan Rook itu Shui namanya, kata – katanya bukan Cuma bualan saja. Bagaimana pun juga dirinya tidak akan bisa mengalahkan mereka sekaligus seperti ini.

Koneko kemudian melihat kondisinya. Tendangan itu sakit, tapi tidak ada luka yang berarti dalam tubuhnya.

Iris kuning itu menajam.

Saatnya berhenti bermain – main…..

Mari kita mulai pertarungan ini.

Tangan Koneko terulur ke samping, lingkaran sihir berwarna biru muncul dan mengeluarkan sebuah pedang. Melihat itu, keempat Peerage Raiser langsung waspada.

Menarik pedang itu, Koneko lalu menancapkannya di depannya, tangan kirinya mengeluarkan beberapa kertas bertulisan kanji pemberian Isse.

Untuk sesaat tidak ada yang bergerak sama sekali. Kedua pihak sepertinya menunggu reaksi dari pihak lawan. Sampai Koneko berbalik arah dan berlari meninggalkan Peerage Raiser.

Mereka semua tersentak dengan aksi itu. Memandang satu sama lain, mereka lalu berlari mengejar Koneko.

"Sudah tidak memberikan Namamu, sekarang kau lari dari pertarungan. Apa kau memang tidak punya kehormatan?!" Teriak Shui mengejar Koneko bersama rekannya.

Koneko tidak menoleh dan semakin mempercepat larinya. Satu tangannya membetuk segel tangan yang diajarkan Isse.

Keempat pelayan Raiser itu terkejut saat kertas yang dilempar Koneko mulai terbakar.

Boom!

.

Scene Change

.

Seorang gadis berambut merah tengah berlari kecil di dalam hutan. Dia memilih jalan ini, karena jalan ini tertutupi pepohonan yang cukup lebat. Dan jika dilihat dari denah Kuoh, bagian hutan ini merupakan jalan putar dari gedung klub ke gedung Osis baru. Beberapa saat kemudian Rias berhenti dan memandang pepohonan di depannya. Iris biru-hijaunya memincing.

[Buchou…. ]

Mengangguk, Rias kemudian mengubah arah berlarinya. "Aku tahu Akeno."

[Satu Bishop dan dua Pawn.]

Rias kembali mengangguk, dan terus melanjutkan larinya. Sekarang ia dapat merasakan energy mereka. "Terima kasih. Biar aku yang menghadapinya."

[…]

Tidak ada balasan dari Akeno, tapi sihir komunikasi itu belum terputus. Rias tersenyum kecil. Ratunya itu meski sadis dan selalu menggodanya, tapi jika sisi khawatirnya sudah keluar bisa sangat manis. "Akeno bagaimana persiapannya?"

[…. Masih 60%.]

Rias mengumpat, menunduk menghindari ranting yang muncul tiba – tiba di wajahnya. Penerus Gremory itu memperlambat laju larinya, ia menghela nafas sebentar kemudian melanjutkan larinya. "Lanjutkan Akeno. Jangan khawatirkan aku, kau seharusnya lebih memiliki keyakinan padaku dari yang lain, kan?"

Terdengar helaan nafas. Gadis berambut merah itu dapat merasakan senyuman kecil sahabatnya itu.

[Baiklah kalau begitu.]

Setelah memastikan sihir komunikasinya terputus dengan Akeno, Rias berhenti. Membentangkan sayap iblisnya, ia melayang ke sebuah pohon yang memiliki daun yang rimbun. Ketiga pelayan itu pasti mendatanginya setelah merasakan sihir yang dikeluarkan sayapnya. Menghilangkan sayap di punggungnya, Rias mengangkat tangannya menyentuh telinganya.

"Koneko, bagaimana statusmu?"

Terdengar sebuah ledakan dari tempat Koneko, diikuti teriakan seorang perempuan dan suara mesin menderu sebelum terdengar suara Koneko.

[…. Satu Rook dan tiga Pawn.]

Terdengar suara sesuatu yang patah dan umpatan keras dari pelayan Raiser.

[…. Tidak masalah.]

"Baguslah. Lanjutkan seperti yang direncanakan." Ucap Rias. Merasakan energy sihir pelayan Raiser yang semakin mendekat, Rias mulai focus untuk meredam keberadaannya

[… Ei.]

Rias tersenyum kecil mendengar respon dari Koneko. Mematikan koneksinya dengan Koneko, Rias mulai berbicara. "Isse. Dimana posisimu sekarang?"

[…. Sudah diposisi.]

Terdengar suara khas Isse, tapi lebih pelan dan dingin. Rias terkejut. Ia tahu Isse bukanlah anak SMA biasa, meski dia dibantu Naruto untuk melawan malaikat jatuh untuk menyelamatkan Asia. Tapi Rias tidak melihat sedikit pun rasa ragu atau ketakutan saat dia membantai para Exorcist yang menjadi bawahan Malaikat jatuh itu.

Naruto pernah mengatakan kalau Isse merupakan senior mereka dalam pelatihan itu. Tapi untuk bisa menyusup ke dalam markas musuh tanpa diketahui seperti ini, sebenarnya pelatihan seperti apa yang diterimanya? Rias menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Pertahankan posisimu Isse. Tunggu tandanya." Perintah Rias serius.

Pertama tidak ada sahutan dari Isse sebelum terdengar suara Isse lebih pelan dan seakan berbisik.

[…. Baik. Aku mengerti.]

Rias segera mematikan sihir komunikasinya dan lebih memfokuskan untuk menyembunyikan keberadaannya. Ketiga pelayan Raiser itu menambah kecepatan mendatangi posisinya.

[ _Tiga Pawn Raiser Phenex tidak dapat melanjutkan pertarungan._ ]

Rias tersentak dan mendongak kearah gedung ilmu gaib.

'Dia benar – benar serius rupanya…'

.

Scene Change

.

Di sebuah ruangan yang dibuat gelap, terlihat seorang laki – laki umur puncak dua puluhan tengah duduk angkuh dengan kaki disilangkan. Laki – laki itu memiliki rambut berwarna pirang, mata berawarna biru, dan memakai jas berwarna hitam dengan daleman berwarna putih. Laki – laki ini adalah Raiser Phenex, penerus dari klan Phenex dan merupakan tunangan dari Rias.

"Jadi mereka muncul ditengah ya?" Ucapnya dengan angkuh. Raiser kemudian menyangga kepalanya menggunakan tangannya. Kemudian ia bertanya dengan malas. "Bagaimana dengan yang lain?"

"Ha'i." Seorang wanita cantik dan bertubuh proposional muncul dari belakang Raiser. Wanita itu berambut panjang sepunggung berwarna coklat pudar dan mengenakan pakaian yang hanya sekedar menutupi tubuhnya berwarna putih-biru. Ditangan kanannya, ia memegang sebuah tongkat. Wanita ini bernama Yubelluna dan merupakan Ratu dari Raiser. Dan seorang yang dijuliki **The Boom Queen**. "Shuria, Mario, Vilent dan tiga Pawn lainnya, dalam menyusup markas musuh. Mario bagaimana status kalian?"

[Ada kabut yang tidak biasa disini.]

Terdengar suara perempuan di sihir komunikasi Yubelluna.

[Sepertinya juga ada beberapa perangkap… tunggu….. !]

"Mario! Vilent! Apa yang terjadi?!" Terdengar suara sesuatu yang terlempar dengan keras. Yubelluna mulai keringat dingin, dari ekor matanya ia dapat melihat alis mata Raiser terangkat. Dan dirinya tahu itu bukan pertanda yang bagus bagi dirinya.

[Kurang ajar… ! Ukh - !]

[Vilent!]

Kembali terdengar suara gaduh dari tempat ketiga gadis itu. Yubelluna dan Raiser terdiam, menunggu jawaban dari Mario. Dalam beberapa detik sihir komunikasi Yubelluna tidak tersambung. Akhirnya ia beserta Raiser hanya dapat mendengar rintihan dari Mario.

"Mario….. Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Ratu Raiser perlahan.

[Ma… malaikat.]

[ _Tiga Pawn Raiser Phenex tidak dapat melanjutkan pertarungan._ ]

Raiser dan Yubelluna tersentak mendengar pengunguman dari Grayfia. Ratu itu menurunkan tangannya dan berbalik untuk melihat reaksi Rajanya. Raiser terlihat duduk tegap disinggasananya sambil memejamkan mata focus memikirkan sesuatu. Yubelluna masih diam, menunggu perintah selanjutnya dari Rajanya. Dirinya sendiri masih bingung kenapa Mario menginggau Malaikat sesaat sebelum dipindahkan. Seingatnya Peerage Rias Gremory hanya berjumlah empat orang, dan tidak ada mereka yang memiliki origin Malaikat atau suci, kecuali Ratunya itu Pendeta petir. Tapi menurut kabar, ia tidak menunjukan adanya penggunaan kekuatan cahaya. Jadi siapa?

Alis Yubelluna terangkat, ia kemudian menatap kearah hutan cukup lama.

"Raiser-sama…" Panggil Yubelluna tapi tidak disahut oleh Raiser. "Raiser-sama!"

"Apa?!" Raiser berteriak dan membuat Yubelluna berjengit. Nafsu membunuh membanjiri ruangan dan diarahkan kearah Yubelluna. Ratu dari Raiser itu meneguk ludah.

"Saya merasakan energy Rias, Raiser-sama. Memang kecil tapi saya yakin itu dia." Ratu itu menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya untuk tidak tergagap. Raiser berhenti dan berkedip. Kembali menyandarkan punggungnya di singgasanannya, Raiser memerintahkan Yubelluna melanjutkan. "Energy itu berasal dari hutan dekat Training Ground. Sekitar 400 – 500 meter dari sini."

Raiser masih tidak berkomentar, tapi mengeluarkan gumaman tertarik.

"Apa perlu saya perintahkan menyerang? Di dekat sana terdapat satu Bishop dan dua Pawn." Mulut Yubelluna terkatup saat Raiser mengangkat tangannya.

"Tidak perlu…" Penerus Phenex itu berdiri dari singgasanannya lalu berjalan keluar ruangan. Kemudian ia tertawa. "Biar aku sendiri yang mendatanginya. Kau awasi yang lain."

Yubelluna mengangguk patuh atas perintah Raiser. Selepas Raiser yang telah keluar ruangan, Ratu itu mengangkat tangannya. Ia dapat melihat Knight Gremory tengah bertarung dengan Knight mereka. Dan ditengah terdapat Rook dari Gremory tengah bertarung dengan Shui.

Alis Yubelluna kembali terangkat.

Sampai saat ini Ratu dan Pawn dari Gremory belum juga kelihatan. Ini cukup aneh mengetahui Pendeta petir dan Boosted Gear merupakan kekuatan sebenarnya dari pelayan Rias. Mungkin Pendeta petir itu tengah merencanakan sesuatu? Lebih baik ia memperingati yang lain terhadap rencananya. Sedangkan Pawn itu, entahlah. Saat bertemu dulu, ia tidak menemukan bakat sihir yang kuat dari pemuda itu, jadi dia bukan masalah.

Dengan pemikiran seperti itu, Ratu dari Raiser Phenex itu melanjutkan tugasnya.

Mengabaikan seorang Pawn pengguna Boosted Gear yang bernama Uzumaki Isse.

Mengabaikan sepasang mata coklat yang memperhatikannya dari kegelapan ruangan.

.

Scene Change

.

Di sebuah ruangan bergaya Eropa yang mewah, tengah duduk dalam satu meja lima orang. Lima orang itu memiliki wajah yang rupawan dan berpakaian yang beraroma khas bangsawan. Yang pertama adalah seorang laki – laki berambut merah yang sangat mirip dengan Rias Gremory, dia adalah Sirzech Lucifer. Kakak dari Rias Gremory dan merupakan Maou Lucifer yang dikenal dengan nama Satan merah.

Dia sedang duduk di tengah empat orang lainnya. Di sebelah kirinya adalah sepasang suami isteri dengan rambut pirang. Mereka adalah Lord dan Lady Phenex. Ayah dan Ibu dari Raiser Phenex. Sedangkan di sebelah kanan Sirzech adalah Lord dan Lady Gremory, sekaligus Ayah dan Ibu dari Sirzech dan Rias.

Mereka sekarang tengah duduk dengan tenang menghadap layar, di layar tersebut adalah pertarungan Rias dengan Raiser. Jika dilihat dari siapa yang menonton pertandingan ini, sepertinya Rating Game tidak disiarkan untuk orang banyak.

"Ara, Rias terlihat percaya diri….. " Ucap Lady Gremory melihat Rias beserta pelayannya bersorak lantang sesudah perencanaan mereka. Ucapan Lady itu dibalas anggukan setuju oleh Lord Gremory dan Lord Phenex, Sirzech sendiri juga harus mengakui hal itu. Satu – satunya yang tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun adalah Lady Phenex.

Sirzech melirik kearah ibu dari Raiser tersebut. Satan merah itu terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Postur Lady Phenex santai dan tidak kaku, tidak menunjukan kalau dia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tapi…. Matanya tajam, menganalisa apa yang dilihatnya. Menurutnya Lady Phenex tidak menonton Rating Game ini sebagai hiburan tapi lebih ke simulasi militer.

"Oho? Menarik sekali…" Ucap Lord Phenex. Ia tersenyum melihat kegelisahan Rias pada Pawnnya. Jika hanya dilihat dimukanya saja kau tidak akan mengetahui hal itu. Tapi, seperti kata orang….. Mata adalah jendela jiwa. Terkekeh kecil, Lord Phenex menoleh kearahnya. "Bukan kah begitu, Sirzech?"

Alis Sirzech terangkat.

"Benar sekali Phenex-sama." Jawab Sirzech dengan tersenyum yang dibalas anggukan oleh Lord Phenex-sama. Sebelum menjawab, ia menutup matanya, menyembunyikan ekspresi dan matanya dari pandangan Lord Phenex. Tangan yang ada diatas pahanya terkepal. Setelah yakin Lord Phenex kembali focus pada Rating Game. Senyuman Sirzech berubah – tidak, lebih tepatnya jatuh. Sirzech mendecih, kurang ajar sekali dia menganggap Imotounya hanya sebagai hiburan atau tropi yang dapat diperebutkan! Ingin sekali ia turun ke sana dan menghajar Raiser karena berani merebut Ria-tan tersayangnya. Tapi posisinya sebagai Maou menghalangi hal itu, bahkan dia tak dapat menghentikan pertandingan Rating Game yang jelas tidak seimbang ini. Sekali lagi, ia tidak bisa emosi mengendalikannya, jika ia menunjukan pilih kasih pada salah satu klan, maka akan timbul iri dan perselisihan. Di saat hubungan dengan fraksi lain mulai membaik, ia tidak bisa membiarkan perang sipil lainnya terjadi lagi.

Sirzech mendesah pelan lalu tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman yang berbeda, senyuman penuh kepercayaan dan percaya diri. "Rias telah menggunakan latihannya dengan baik."

Lord Gremory dan Lord Phenex mengangguk setuju dengan Sirzech. Lady Gremory mengangkat tangannya, menyembunyikan senyuman penuh arti di bibirnya. Hanya Lady Phenex yang menatap wajah Sirzech dengan lekat.

"Ah! Iya, aku dengar Rias mendapatkan pelatihan dari seseorang. Apa kau mengetahui hal ini Sirzech?" Tanya Lord Gremory membuat Sirzech berkedip. Pertanyaan itu juga memunculkan rasa penasaran ibunya, Lord dan Lady Phenex. Ditatap empat pasang mata yang penasaran seperti itu membuat Sirzech terdiam beberapa saat, berpikir dengan hati – hati menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya.

Ayah mengetahuinya. Itu berarti terjadi kebocoran informasi, namun melihat tatapan ayahnya yang penasaran, itu berarti Ayah BELUM mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Tapi siapa yang membocorkannya, selain Naruto dan Grayfia tidak ada yang tahu dimana Rias akan latihan. Sirzech melirik ibunya, dan melihat mata ibunya berkelip. Ia mendesah dalam hati.

'Seharusnya aku tahu….'

"Ya Tou-sama. Aku mengirim Grayfia untuk mengawasi mereka." Bukan sebuah kebohongan. Ia memang meminta –tidak, tapi Grayfia yang memaksa untuk mengawasi mereka dari Naruto. Karena mau sebaik apapun tujuannya, itu semua tidak dapat menghapus apa yang dapat dilakukan mahkluk itu. Lagipula ia tidak bisa mengatakan kepada kedua orang tuannya kalau Imotounya yang tercinta dilatih oleh orang paling mematikan nomor Sembilan di dunia, kan?

"Lucifuge-san…." Gumam Lady Phenex. Diantara mereka dialah yang paling terkejut. "Dan dia menyetujuinya?"

Sirzech mengangguk. Reaksi Lady Phenex cukup mengejutkan tapi bukan tidak terduga. Grayfia memang dikenal sebagai Maid yang ketat aturan dan sangat disiplin. Jadi itu cukup mengejutkan dia menerima permintaan itu.

"Ara, tindakan yang berani Rias…" Ucap kaget Lady Gremory kembali mengalihkan mereka ke layar. Di layar menampilkan Rias yang keluar dari ruang klub dan menuju hutan seorang diri.

"Sebuah tindakan yang kurang bijak." Ucap Lady Phenex sambil menggeleng pelan. Sirzech setuju, tapi tindakan Rias sudah tepat. Dia tidak bisa hanya bertahan melawan musuh yang lebih banyak darinya. Mereka dengan jumlahnya dapat mempermainkan Rias untuk melelahkannya. Jika dia jadi Raiser, ia akan membagi pelayannya menjadi tiga kelompok kecil yang akan mengalihkan dan melelahkan pelayan Rias. Dua Bidak Kuat untuk basis, dan yang terakhir ia akan menempatkan Ratu sebagai eksekutor.

Tapi masih banyak factor yang belum diketahui dalam Rating Game kali ini. Dan meskipun enggan mengakuinya, tapi Sirzech setuju dengan Lord Phenex kalau Rating Game ini akan menjadi sangat menarik.

Memperbaiki posisi duduknya, Sirzech memusatkan perhatiannya pada layar agar dapat menonton Rating Game Imotounya dengan lebih baik.

Atau itulah harapannya.

"Hum! Ini tempat yang bagus!"

Sirzech berkedip dan menoleh ke belakang mendengar suara itu. Disana dia melihat seorang remaja berumur tujuh belasan berambut perak jabrik tengah mendirikan sebuah meja kafe lengkap dengan payungnya. Disamping pemuda itu ia juga dapat melihat tas yang cukup besar, dari tas itu ia melihat pemuda itu mengeluarkan sebuah teko dan beberapa cangkir. Setelah itu pemuda itu kemudian menengok ke kiri dan kanan seakan mencari sesuatu. Lalu dia memutar tubuhnya dan mengeluarkan dua buah kursi.

Sirzech berkedip. Darimana datangnya kursi itu?

Sirzech menggeleng. Setelah yakin kedua orang tuanya tidak memperhatikan Sirzech berdiri dari tempat duduknya dengan perlahan dan mendekati pemuda itu lalu duduk di salah satu kursi yang disediakannya.

"Kenapa kau disini…" Mulai Sirzech. Nadanya santai, tidak terlalu tegas. Tapi raut wajahnya datar, jelas tidak suka dengan kehadiran pemuda tersebut. "…. Naruto?"

Dengan wajah dan delikannya, Sirzech saat ini membuat momok yang sangat menakutkan. Tapi pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu tidak menghubrisnya dan malah tertawa cekikikan. Ia juga kemudian duduk di seberang Sirzech, tangannya masuk ke dalam tas yang dibawanya. Dan dari dalam tas tersebut, ia mengeluarkan dua buah kotak yang berisi kantong teh.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus. Aku hanya ingin menonton Rating Game muridku ditempat yang bagus saja." Jawab Naruto dengan santai. Ia kemudian menoleh ke layar. Sepertinya terjadi kejadian yang cukup heboh karena kedua orang tuanya beserta Lady dan Lord Phenex terlalu memusatkan perhatian mereka pada layar sehingga belum menyadari keberadaan Naruto. Dan akan tetap seperti itu jika Naruto benar – benar tidak ingin mereka tahu keberadaanya. Naruto kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke meja, ia kemudian membuka teko yang dibawanya. Di kedua tangannya terdapat dua buah kotak teh, pemuda itu menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung. "Kira – kira kita pakai jasmine atau chamomile, Sirzech?"

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi… kenapa disini?" Sirzech menepuk jidatnya sambil mengerang. "Dan aku pilih chamomile."

Dan dia bahkan tidak tahu kenapa ia menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Pemuda berambut jabrik itu tersenyum cerah lalu membuka kotak teh chamomile dan memasukannya ke teko. Setelah itu ia kemudian memasukan air panas di dalamnya, tak sampai lima menit ada sebuah teh rasa chamomile di dalam cangkir di depannya.

Sirzech mendesah pelan. Saat ia membuka matanya, matanya terasah. Kali ini dia benar – benar serius. "Kesampingkan loluconmu. Kenapa kau kesini Naruto?"

"Sudah kubilang, tidak ada alasan khusus. Aku hanya ingin menonton Rating Game muridku saja. Tapi.….." Naruto menyesap tehnya, tidak terpengaruh tatapan intimidasi Sirzech. Satan merah itu mengangkat alisnya, mulai curiga. Senyuman pemuda itu masih ramah seperti biasa, tapi….. matanya berkilat. Sirzech membalakkan matanya lalu menoleh ke tempat kedua orang tuanya duduk. " … Apa ada alasanmu ingin menemuiku disini?"

Kedua orang tuanya saat ini tengah menatap mereka dengan intense, atau lebih tepatnya kearah Naruto. Sirzech mengumpat dalam hati. Pintar, benar – benar pintar Naruto. Pemilihan waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahukan keberadaanmu pada Iblis senior disini.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya ayahnya langsung, nadanya tegas dan ada sedikit ketidaksukaan di dalamnya. Sirzech menyesap tehnya perlahan. Jika sudah seperti ini maka lebih baik ia mengikuti keinginan Naruto. Ia tidak tahu kekacauan apa lagi yang dapat dibuat pemuda berambut jabrik itu. Pandangan Lord Gremory beralih kearahnya. "Kau kenal dia Sirzech?"

Sekarang sebagian perhatian telah tertuju kepadanya. Sirzech masih diam, memilih kata yang tepat untuk meredam keadaan di ruangan ini. Naruto masih tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada mereka, sementara Lady Phenex tengah menatap tajam pada pemuda tersebut. Melihat bibir Naruto yang semakin menyungging keatas, Sirzech mengambil nafas perlahan lalu menatap kedua orang tuanya beserta Iblis dari klan Phenex. Yakin situasi selanjutnya bergantung pada jawabannya.

"Ya, Tou-sama. Ini adalah rekanan saya yang bernama Naruto." Ucap Sirzech menunjuk Naruto yang ada disampingnya. Pemuda berambut jabrik itu membungkuk sopan. Baguslah, setidaknya ia terbantu dengan sikap pemuda itu.

"Haloo~ Saya adalah Sensei yang mengajari Rias. Nama saya adalah Naruto…." Suasana semakin mencekam saat nama itu hanya diucapkan sendirian. Sepertinya para Iblis senior juga mendengar rumor tentang Mr. Nine. "… Namikaze. Saya disini selain untuk memenuhi panggilan Sirzech adalah untuk melihat Rating Game anak didik saya."

"Apa itu benar Sirzech?" Tanya ayahnya. Seluruh mata memandangnya, seakan tidak hanya Lord Gremory yang ingin memastikannya. Sirzech mengangguk pasti, karena mengetahui ada sebuah pertanyaan yang tidak ditanyakan diwakili oleh pertanyaan tunggal ayahnya. Setelah mendapat jawaban itu, mereka kembali menonton Rating Game Rias, tapi dengan postur yang lebih siaga.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kesini Naruto-san?" Pertanyaan santai yang diberikan Lady Phenex kepada Naruto membuat Sirzech penasaran. Ibu Raiser itu menatap Naruto dengan dagu sedikit dinaikan, tipikal klan Phenex. Sebelumnya tidak ada yang memikirkan lebih lanjut pertanyaan Lady Phenex, sampai ia melanjutkan pertanyaannya. "Dan kenapa aku tidak dapat merasakan keberadaanmu?"

Pertanyaan kedua itu langsung membuat alarm berbahaya para iblis senior menyala. Seketika suasana yang mulai mereda kembali menegang. Sirzech dapat melihat keringat dingin di dahi Lord Phenex dan ayahnya. Iris Lady Phenex semakin mengkilat tajam. Sirzech mengambil teko didepannya lalu mengisi kembali teh chamomilenya. Dia tampak tenang. Apa lagi melihat ekspresi Naruto saat ini.

"Ah, maaf. Itu adalah kebiasaan lama yang ingin saya hilangkan." Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum kikuk. Alis para iblis senior mengkerut saat merasakan hawa manusia dari Naruto. Mereka tampak tidak percaya kalau yang berhasil menyusup mereka adalah seorang manusia. Sedangkan Sirzech paham dengan hal itu. Dihadapkan dengan para iblis senior, Naruto ingin mengingatkan kalau manusia masih bertahan, masih melawan, dan masih patut diperhitungkan. Tapi yang Sirzech bingungkan adalah kenapa Naruto melakukan hal itu padahal dirinya sendiri bukan Manusia?

"Dan jangan berbohong." Potong Lady Phenex cepat saat Naruto mulai membuka mulutnya. Naruto memasang wajah terkejut dipotong seperti itu, tapi kemudian ia mengangguk dan memberikan senyuman ramah pada Lady Phenex.

"Mou! Bisakah kau mengintrogasinya nanti Phenex-san? Kita kesini kan ingin menonton Rating Game Rias dan Raiser. Dia juga sudah mengatakan kalau itulah tujuannya kesini." Rengek ibunya kepada Lady Phenex. Sirzech meneguk ludahnya. Meski terdengar kekanakan dan main – main, tapi tidak ada yang tidak menganggap serius ucapan Ibunya. Ucapan Ibunya juga sepertinya menyadarkan Lady Phenex. Ia melihat dirinya sekarang. Bahunya turun, otot di pundaknya perlahan semakin rileks. Lady Phenex terlihat syok mengetahui hal itu. Semakin lama ia berbincang dengan Naruto semakin nyaman ia merasa, dan semakin ia menurunkan penjagaannya. Itu adalah salah satu bahaya yang dimiliki Naruto. Lady Phenex kembali mengatur posturnya, ia melempar pandangan pada ibunya lalu menatap Naruto dan mengangguk. Naruto hanya tersenyum ramah dan juga ikut menonton Rating Game.

Sirzech berkedip. Bibir Naruto semakin menyungging diatas. Ia merasakan energy sihir orang tuanya keluar dan menyebar ke seluruh ruangan. Mereka membuat sihir pengekang untuk menjebak Naruto rupanya.

Sementara itu Sirzech memikirkan apa yang dimaksud Naruto sebelumnya. Apa yang dia inginkan? Satu – satunya yang dia inginkan saat ini adalah kemenangan dan kebebasan Rias. Jadi apa itu maksudnya? Sirzech melirik Naruto, tidak yakin dengan jawaban yang ditemukannya. Ya, dirinya mengetahui Naruto adalah Mr. Nine begitu juga dengan ketiga Maou lainnya. Dia sangat paham sekarang ini Naruto tengah menawarkan jasanya.

[ _Tiga Pawn Raiser Phenex tidak dapat melanjutkan pertarungan._ ]

Pengunguman Grayfia menyadarkan Sirzech dari lamunannya, ia menoleh saat Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ia kembali melirik kedua orang tuanya, terlihat mereka tengah mencari siapa yang mengalahkan ketiga pelayan Raiser. Hawa Naruto kembali menghilang.

"Kau akan pergi Naruto? Rating Gamenya belum selesai." Tanya Sirzech. Ia tidak perlu repot – repot menguatkan sihir pengekang yang dibuat kedua orang tuanya, ia tahu dari pengalaman Naruto memiliki lebih dari 100 cara untuk melepaskan dirinya dari sihir tersebut. Naruto _tersenyum_ , bukan senyuman biasanya, kali ini lebih terpaksa. "Apa kau tidak ingin melihat perjuangan muridmu sampai akhir?"

"Bukannya aku mau, tapi aku harus. Tidak seperti seseorang, aku memiliki keyakinan penuh terhadap muridku." Ada sesuatu yang terlintas di iris biru Naruto, Sirzech tidak tahu itu apa. Naruto mengambil sesuatu dari saku jasnya kemudian dilemparkannya pada Sirzech. "Jika kau memerlukanku."

Ucapnya kemudian sambil mengedipkan mata. Pemuda itu lalu dengan santai berjalan menuju pintu dan keluar ruangan.

Sirzech masih berdiam di tempatnya selepas kepergian Naruto. Ia lalu melihat benda yang dilempar Naruto. Alisnya mengkerut, ia tahu alat yang dipegangnya adalah semacam alat komunikasi atau lebih tepatnya sebuah ponsel android dari dunia manusia. Meskipun ia tahu kalau dirinya ini adalah musuh, Naruto tetap memegang prinsipnya sebagai tentara bayaran, yaitu dengan bayaran yang sesuai maka ia akan menjalankan permintaan dari kliennya. Tentang pengkhianatan…. itu merupakan resiko pekerjaan ujarnya.

Brakk!

"Sirzech!"

Semua iblis yang ada diruangan itu terlonjak kaget akan teriakan yang tiba – tiba itu. Sontak saja mereka menoleh bersamaan kearah pintu yang telah didobrak tersebut. Di mulut pintu berdiri seorang pria berambut berwarna hijau, wajahnya terlihat tergesa – gesa. Matanya liar menyusuri sudut ruangan, sampai berhenti pada Sirzech.

"Sirzech!"

Panggil pria itu sebelum mendekati Sirzech. Sirzech menggeleng lalu menyembunyikan android pemberian Naruto, ia masih dapat merasakan residu sihir di tangan pria itu. Berarti ia menggunakan **Kankara Semesta** nya untuk mendobrak masuk ruangan ini. "Ada apa Ajuka? Tenangkan dirimu!"

Wajah Maou Beelzebub dipenuhi peluh, matanya bergerak agak liar diselimuti oleh cemas dan sedikit panic. Namun setelah mendengar ucapannya tadi, perlahan wajahnya mulai rileks, ia juga beberapa kali menarik nafas lalu membuangnya dengan perlahan. Para iblis senior sepertinya tercengang melihat seorang Maou bisa gelabakan seperti itu. Ya, melihat Ajuka yang biasanya malas jadi seperti ini, itu sudah jelas menandakan kalau masalahnya sangat gawat.

"Hah….. maaf Sirzech." Ajuka mendesah pelan. Sirzech mengangguk lalu menuangkan teh chamomile yang ada dimeja dan memberikannya pada Ajuka. Saat Ajuka ingin membuka mulutnya, Sirzech memberikan teh itu padanya. Matanya serius, tidak menerima penolakan. Meneguk ludah, Ajuka memium teh tersebut dalam satu tegukan. Efek menenangkan dari Chamomile mulai terasa. Sekarang dia lebih tenang. "Kau harus ikut aku Sirzech. Kau harus melihat apa yang kutemukan!"

"Memangnya apa yang kau temukan Ajuka? Aku harap ini bukanlah salah satu penemuanmu itu?" Alis Sirzech terangkat, jelas memberikan peringatan pada Ajuka jikalau ini hanyalah jebakan maka ia akan mendapatkan ganjarannya. Maou Beezelbub itu meneguk ludah, wajah Sirzech saat ini benar – benar mengerikan! Ia menggeleng, membalas tatapan Sirzech dengan tatapan serius yang jarang dikeluarkannya. Belum sempat ia membuka suara, Sirzech mendesah pelan. "Kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya. Aku tahu kau tengah serius saat ini Ajuka."

Sirzech kemudian berbalik, para iblis senior sepertinya sadar kalau Naruto telah meninggalkan ruangan meski sudah mereka kekang dengan sihir. Ayah beserta Lord Phenex terlihat lega sekali dengan kepergian Naruto, terbukti dengan postur mereka yang merosot. Ibunya… ya ibunya. Lady Phenex mendecih, kehilangan kesempatan untuk mencari informasi lebih dalam mengenai Sensei yang melatih Rias.

"Ara? Naruto-san telah pergi….?" Ucap ibunya. Mata Ajuka melotot kearahnya.

"Apa?! Naruto kesini?!" Sirzech mengangguk. Ia mengumpat dalam hati, Naruto telah merencanakan hal ini rupanya. Wajah Satan merah itu mengkerut mengingat senyuman terpaksa Naruto. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu Mahkluk itu. Tapi, dia mencoba mengatakan padanya kalau semuanya baik – baik saja. Sirzech berkedip melihat Ajuka di depan wajahnya. "Lalu… Apa yang dikatakannya?"

" _Apa ada yang kau inginkan menemuiku disini… ?"_

"Tidak ada. Dia…. Tidak mengatakan apapun." Jawab Sirzech, matanya tertutup bayangan rambutnya. Tangannya kemudian terkepal. Ajuka melihat ini namun hanya diam. Selain Lady Phenex yang sedang kesal, iblis senior yang lain sepertinya menyadari hal ini.

"Pergilah Sirzech…" Sirzech mengakat kepalanya, menoleh. Ibunya tengah menatapnya sembari memberikan senyuman menenangkan. Lalu Ibunya mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearahnya. "…. Nanti kami rekam kok!"

Sirzech mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. Saat matanya menatapnya, tidak ada lagi keraguan dimatanya. Alis Ajuka mengkerut, Naruto kesini. Sepertinya secara tidak sadar, mahkluk itu menyerang Sirzech secara emosional.

"Ayo kita pergi Ajuka." Ajuka tersentak, kemudian mengangguk pasti. Sebuah lingkaran khas Beezelbub tercipta di kaki mereka. Ada seringain kecil dibibirnya.

"Hai Lucifer-sama."

Dalam kilatan biru kedua Maou itu menghilang dari ruangan itu. Setelah kepergian Sirzech dan Ajuka para Iblis senior kembali ke tempat duduknya. Selain Lady Phenex yang merasa kesal, mereka melanjutkan menonton Rating Game antara Rias dan Raiser.

"Jadi ada yang melihat kapan pemuda itu melarikan diri?" Tanya Lord Gremory beberapa saat setelah keheningan. Matanya bergantian menatap mereka. Dan dia hanya mendapat jawaban yang sama dari mereka semua, yaitu gelengan kepala. Lord Gremory menghela nafas berat. "Jadi selain ia dapat membunuh kita tanpa kita sadari, kita hanya mengetahui kalau dia itu adalah manusia?"

"Sepertinya begitu…." Sahut Lord Phenex. Ia kemudian meminum minuman yang sudah disediakan terlebih dahulu di depannya. Melihat meja kafe tempat duduk Naruto tadi, Lord Phenex kembali menatap Lord Gremory. Namun pandangan matanya, dapat melihat kedua iblis wanita lainnya. "Apa mungkin dia mempunyai hubungan dengan Mr. Nine?"

Mereka semua terdiam dengan pertanyaan itu. Tidak ada yang berani menjawabnya. Para iblis senior pasti mendengar tentang pembunuhan yang dilakukan manusia di dunia bawah. Tapi setelah gagalnya badan khusus yang dibentuk dewan untuk menangkap manusia tersebut, kasus tersebut diambil alih langsung oleh para Maou beserta orang terdekatnya saja. Dalam seminggu mereka dapat menetukan nama dan wajah dari pelaku tersebut, tapi itu tidak pernah dipublikasikan. Para dewan bahkan setuju untuk tidak mempublikasikannya secara umum. Menandakan kasus ini lebih dalam dari yang dikira.

Lady Gremory menatap bergantian wajah suaminya lalu Lady dan Lord Phenex. Tindakan itu mendapatkan tatapan heran dari mereka bertiga. Menggeleng kecil, Lady Gremory kembali menatap layar.

'Semoga kau dapat menyelesaikannya Sirzech….'

.

Scene Change.

.

Traank….!

Traassh…!

Traank..!

Terdengar bunyi hantaman logam dengan logam di tengah lapangan yang kosong. Bunga api memercik di setiap temuannya. Debu terlempar ke udara adalah bukti dari pertarungan sosok tersebut. Udara berteriak setiap ayunan pedang yang bertujuan membelah musuh masing – masing.

Traank!

Kiba menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menahan ayunan Carlamine dan Siris. Tangan Kiba bergetar tapi tidak tidak termundur sedikitpun, meski pedang besar Siris menekannya sekuat tenaga. Kiba tersenyum kecil. Kedua gadis itu menggertakkan giginya, mencoba mendorong Kiba. Mereka saling pandang sebelum Siris mengurangi tekanan pedangnya sedangkan Carlamine menambahkannya. Hal itu membuat pedang Kiba mengarah pada kepala Siris jika ia tidak mengambil langkah mundur.

Sepersekian detik, itu adalah waktu yang dimiliki Kiba untuk bertahan dan Siris untuk menyerang. Ia mengambil posisi lalu mengayunkan pedangnya. Mata Kiba memincing, ia mengabaikan pertahanannya, membuat Carlamine terjengkal ke depan dan menunduk agar tidak terkena ayunan Siris. Dengan gerakan yang lebih bebas dimiliki Kiba, Siris tidak menghentikan ayunannya.

Trank!

Knight dari Phenex itu mendecih saat ditangan Kiba ada pedang baru yang menahan ayunannya. Kiba berbalik lalu maju mendekati Siris, ia memberikan tekanan pada pedang Siris sehingga menambah berat pedang tersebut. Siris menarik pedangnya ke kiri, melepas benturan dan kuncian pedang Kiba, dan kembali mengambil ancang – ancang untuk mengayunkannya. Tapi itulah tujuan Kiba, ia terus masuk, melepas pedangnya memegang bahu Siris, ia lalu menyerang perut Siris menggunakan lututnya membuat Siris menunduk kehilangan konsentrasinya. Kiba kemudian menambahkannya menggunakan sikunya. Tangan kiriya terangkat bersama pedang yang baru saja dibuatnya.

Trank!

Carlamine datang disaat terakhir menahan ayunan Kiba, Siris lalu bangkit dan kali ini mencoba menghunuskan pedangnya pada perut Kiba. Pria cantik itu berputar, mengelak dari hunusan itu, ia lalu memegang pedangnya terbalik seperti memegang kunai, dengan momentum berputarnya, Kiba mengarahkan pedang itu pada kepala Siris. Tapi Carlamine kembali masuk menepis pedang itu. Kiba memelemaskan pergelangan tangannya beberapa saat sebelum pedangnya menghantam pedang Carlamine, sehingga pedangnya terpental dan kembali pada posisi semula, tangan kiba lalu menggengamnya dengan erat. Ia kemudian kembali berputar.

Trassh!

Tebasan Carlamine pada punggung Kiba hanya mengores pedang ditangan kiri Knight Gremory tersebut. Sudah memastikan mendapat pijakan yang kuat, Kiba melompat ke belakang sambil menebaskan kedua pedangnya pada Siris dan Carlamine.

Tes

Kedua Knight itu merintih, ada sayatan lumayan besar di punggung mereka. Kiba menyarungkan pedang ditangan kirinya, terdapat senyuman khasnya di bibir pemuda itu. Kiba mengangkat pedangnya dan diikuti oleh Peerage Raiser. Matanya menajam.

'Saatnya menyerang!'

Kiba berlari dengan kecepatan sedang kearah mereka, kemudian… menghilang tiba – tiba! Siris berbalik dan menghadang pedang Kiba yang sudah ada dibelakang Carlamine. Knight dari Raiser itu berteriak dan berhasil menghempaskan Kiba mundur. Wajah Siris terkejut akan hal itu. Kiba menyeringai dan kembali menghilang. Muncul disamping Siris, Kiba menganyunkan pedangnya, tapi dapat ditahan oleh Siris. Siris mengelak dan menghindar untuk membiarkan Carlamine menyerang. Tusukan yang dilancarkannya dapat ditepis dengan mudah oleh Kiba, tapi Carlamine tidak berhenti disitu. Mengeluarkan belati dari punggungnya, Carlamine menyabetkan belati yang sudah terbakar itu pada leher Kiba. Menyipitkan matanya, Kiba mengangkat pedangnya, kembali menepis serangan Carlamine.

"Hyeah!"

Siris datang meloncat dari samping dengan pedang terangkat. Kiba mendecih, menarik pedang yang ada dipinggangnya untuk menepis serangan Carlamine lalu menendangnya menjauh. Kiba sampai berlutut menahan tebasan Siris, menggertakan giginya, Kiba menebaskan pedangnya.

Mata Kiba melebar. Siris meloncat, wajahnya hanya beberapa centi dari wajahnya, ia menirunya dengan memegang pedang besarnya terbalik seperti kunai. Kiba dengan segera melempar tubuhnya ke samping, berusaha mengelak dari tebasan Siris yang membelah tanah dipijaknya.

'Hampir saja….' Kiba kembali berdiri dengan kedua pedang ditangannya. Ia segera mengambil posisi bertahan saat Carlamine menerjangnya dengan belati ditangan kirinya. Wajah Knight dari Raiser itu mengeras, pedangnya yang pendek sebelah membuatnya mengalami kerugian mengadu tebasan dalam jarak dekat seperti ini. Kiba yang juga menyadari itu segera maju untuk menyerang Carlamine.

Mata pemuda itu menyipit saat bibir Carlamine membentuk seringaian.

Tiba – tiba saja kedua belati dan pedang Carlamine diselimuti api. Kiba segera melompat mundur sebelum kedua pedangnya hancur karena terus beradu dengan pedang api Carlamine.

Kiba memandang kedua pedangnya yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi, meski dibuat dengan kualitas terbaik, tetap saja pedangnya tidak dapat menahan hantaman dan suhu tinggi secara bersamaan. Kiba pun membuang pedangnya, matanya melirik kepada pelayan Raiser yang tengah menegangkan otot kakinya. Jelas bersiap menyerangnya beberapa saat lagi.

'Mereka terlihat percaya diri. Apa mereka tidak melihat aku membuat kedua pedang itu tadi?' Pikir Kiba melihat kedua Knight itu semakin bersiap menerjangnya. Kiba mengangguk di dalam hati, skenario ini seperti yang direncanakannya. Tangan Kiba terangkat ke belakang mengambil pedang yang ada dipunggungnya. Melihat hal itu, Pelayan Raiser menurunkan kuda –kudanya.

Alis Kiba mengkerut heran.

Ia tersentak lalu dengan cepat medongakkan kepalanya. Tapi dia membatalkannya, dan lebih memilih melempar tubuhnya jauh ke belakang.

Blaar!

Tanah yang dipijaknya meledak dan membuat asap menjebul dengan pekat. Dari kepulan asap, muncul seorang wanita melesat kearahnya dengan cepat. Kiba segera mengambil pedang yang ada dipunggungnya.

'Tidak akan sempat…. ! Jika aku terkena pukulan itu, maka….!' Kiba dapat melihat pukulan wanita itu dalam gerak lambat. Menggertakan giginya, ia memposisikan sisi pedang yang ada ditangannya di tempat yang diincar wanita itu.

Blaaam!

Kraak!

Kaki Kiba terangkat dari tanah setelah menerima pukulan itu sebelum akhirnya terpental. Dirinya juga dapat mendengar retakan pada pedangnya.

Setelah terseret dan terpental beberapa kali, Kiba berguling dan membenarkan tubuhnya. Kiba mengumpat, kedatangan Rook itu lebih cepat dari yang dia kira. Dia tidak menyangka Raiser memerintah pelayannya seperti ini. Tunggu! Ada yang salah disini. Kiba menyeka darah yang ada di bibirnya, lalu melirik interaksi kedua Knight itu. Dilihat dari ekspresi mereka, sepertinya mereka kesal dengan kedatangan Rook itu, tapi setelah beberapa kata yang dikeluarkan Rook tersebut, mereka hanya bisa mendecih dan menerimanya saja. Apa mungkin Ravel telah mengambil alih komando? Jika itu terjadi maka ini akan menjadi lebih sulit.

Menghadapi kedua Knight itu Kiba mampu, tapi jika ditambah dengan Rook…. Kiba meringis. Tangannya menggenggam pedangnya dengan erat. Bahkan dia tidak dapat menjalankan tugas ini.

[ _Tiga Pawn Raiser Phenex tidak dapat melanjutkan pertarungan._ ]

Iris Kiba bergetar. Untuk melihat gadis berpenampilan polos itu dapat melakukannya…. Kiba menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat dan kembali bangkit. Membuang pedangnya. Mengambil tongkat hitam yang dibawanya, Kiba menancapkan tongkat itu disampingnya. Dia masih ingat, bagaimana tekad gadis itu untuk ikut bertarung dengan mereka.

Flashback

 _Seorang perempuan. Yang mereka tunggu adalah seorang perempuan. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat mereka menyipitkan mata, terkejut. Bahkan Lucifuge-san sendiri tidak dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi keterkejutannya. Perempuan berambut pirang dengan mata berwarna hijau yang polos, ia mengenakan pakaian berwarna hitam dengan kerudung berwarna putih._

 _Mereka familiar dengan pakaian itu. Pakaian seorang biarawati. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat mereka heran._

 _Gadis itu merupakan manusia._

 _Bukankah agak terlambat jika Buchou merenkarnasikannya sekarang?_

" _Uhm, maaf aku terlambat Rias-san…" Ucapnya gugup dan agak cangung. Buchou menggeleng dan menghampiri gadis itu sembari memberikan senyuman menenangkan._

" _Tidak apa – apa. Apa kau kesulitan menemukan tempat ini Asia-chan?" Tanya Buchou. Gadis itu menjawabnya dengan senyuman kecil dan gelengan kepala. Buchou kemudian berdiri dibelakangnya, tangannya memegang dan memeras lembut bahu gadis tersebut. "Semuanya! Perkenalkan, ini adalah anggota terakhir kita. Asia Argento."_

 _Akeno-senpai dan Koneko mendekati gadis itu untuk menyambutnya dan dibalas oleh Asia tidak kalah ramah. Melihat tatapan yang diberikan Lucifuge-san, Buchou meninggalkan Asia dan segera mendekati Lucifuge-san. Mereka terlihat mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan serius._

 _Setelah mengetahui nama – nama kami, pandangan Asia beralih dan berhenti pada Isse. Wajah biarawati itu langsung cerah, ia dengan cepat mendekati Isse dan menggenggam tangannya. Hal itu membuat Isse tersadar dari lamunannya._

" _Isse-san, Aku datang untuk membantumu!" Ucapnya sambil memberikan senyuman manis kepada Isse._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Asia?" Kiba berjengit. Suara Isse terdengar dingin dan datar. Asia mengangkat kepalanya terkejut, iris coklat pemuda itu benar – benar menunjukan keseriusannya. Isse melepas tangan Asia dengan lembut untuk menyentuh bahunya, tapi Asia berjengit dan mengambil satu langkah ke belakang. Tapi Isse tidak membiarkannya, mengambil satu langkah yang lebih panjang, Isse menangkap Asia. Pemuda berambut coklat itu mengambil nafas pelan saat merasakan bahu Asia bergetar. "Bukannya kau harus berada di Osaka sekarang ini?"_

 _Asia mengangguk pelan. "Aku diberitahu Rias-san kalau kau akan bertarung – Isse-san?"_

 _Isse melepas pegangannya pada Asia, ia menoleh dan menatap Rias yang tengah berdiskusi dengan Lucifuge-san. Wajahnya datar, seperti biasa. Tapi matanya, matanya itu membuatnya merinding. Ada lebih dari sekedar kemarahan disana._

 _Isse kembali menghela nafas pasrah. "Itu benar. Tapi kau tenang saja, aku bisa mengatasinya."_

 _Biarawati itu menggeleng keras, ia menatap keatas wajah Isse. "Biarkan aku membantu!"_

" _Ini akan berbahaya."_

" _Aku tahu."_

" _Kau bisa terluka!"_

" _Begitu juga denganmu!" Ia kemudian mengangkat tangannya, lalu tangannya itu bersinar dan memunculkan cincin dijari manisnya. "Setidaknya jika ada aku, aku bisa menyembuhkanmu Isse-san!"_

" _Aku tidak bisa melindungimu jika kau terus melempar dirimu pada bahaya Asia!" Teriak Isse mengejutkan mereka. Kepala Isse memandang kaki Asia, tangannya mencengkram bahunya. Kiba berkedip, ia melihat mulut Asia bergerak, tapi telinganya tidak dapat mendengar apapun yang dikatakan biarawati itu. Isse kemudian mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Asia dengan terkejut. Perlahan wajah Isse melunak, dengan senyuman kecil ia mengelus rambut Asia._

" _Aku memang tidak bisa menghalangimu ya?" Asia berkedip, memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. Isse kemudian berbalik menatap Buchou. "Tapi bukannya hanya iblis saja yang bisa mengikuti Rating Game?"_

 _Pertanyaan itu membuat seluruh perhatian tertuju pada Buchou. Mereka semua mengira Buchou akan merenkarnasikan Asia menjadi iblis baru, tapi melihat bagaimana Isse berdiri didepan Asia, menghalangi Asia dari pandangan mereka. Sepertinya ia tidak berniat membiarkan hal itu terjadi._

 _Jadi, bagaimana?_

 _Buchou mulai mendekati Asia tapi belum mengatakan apa – apa. Melihat itu Isse semakin mendekatkan Asia ke tubuhnya, matanya mendelik tajam kearah Buchou. Sampai Lucifuge-san muncul menghalangi pandangan Isse. Ia kemudian mengangkat tangan kanan masing – masing Asia dan Isse._

" _Memang benar Asia-san disini tidak dapat mengikuti Rating Game karena ia manusia, tapi….." Tangan mereka kemudian muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna biru dengan pola yang sama. Lucifuge-san mengangguk dan melepaskan tangan mereka. " Rias-sama disini menggunakan kontrak sihir_ _ **Familiar**_ _yang sudah dimodifikasinya untuk mengikat Asia-san pada Isse-san. Dengan begini Asia-san dapat mengikuti Rating Game." Jelasnya kemudian. Meski dengan raut yang datar dan apatis diwajahnya. Kiba dapat merasakan rasa bangga tersemat di kata – katanya._

 _Buchou menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil terkekeh kering. "Yah, jika seperti ini kita bisa langsung mengeluarkan Asia dari Rating Game jika ia diincar oleh musuh." Matanya betemu dengan Isse, dengan perlahan Buchou menganggukkan kepalanya._

 _Isse kemudian berbalik dan kembali menatap Asia. " Dengar, aku ingin kau berada dalam garis pertahanan. Jika kau diincar musuh segera keluar dari Rating Game. Tidak ada tapi – tapian. Mengerti?" Perintah Isse dengan serius._

 _Asia mengangguk dengan senyumannya yang paling percaya diri. "Humm! Aku….. siap bertarung!"_

Flashback End.

Kiba membuat dua buah pedang ditangannya. Kedua pedang itu kemudian memipih dan mengecil hampir menyerupai anggar. Mengambil ancang – ancang, Kiba melemparkan pedang anggarnya yang pertama kearah Rook Raiser, lalu yang kedua ke tengah – tengah Carlamine dan Siris.

Rook itu tersentak dan dengan cepat memposisikan tubuhnya menghindari pedang tersebut. Sementara Carlamine dan Siris kembali mengangkat pedang mereka untuk bersiaga. Tidak menunggu apa serangannya mengenai atau mendapat reaksi dari musuh. Kiba menerjang mereka dengan kecepatan penuh, sebuah pedang berelemen es ditangannya.

Kiba muncul dibelakang Siris. Pedang siap terhunus. Siris dapat menghindarinya dengan menggunakan kelenturan tubuhnya untuk melakukan kayang, Kiba kemudian menendang Siris dengan keras. Pedang api Carlamine muncul dihadapannya. Uap air muncul setiap kali pedang mereka beradu. Mata Kiba melirik ke belakang, ia lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya, menendang pedang Carlamine keatas dan menghunuskan pedangnya ke belakang. Rook tersebut – Isabella namanya – terkejut tapi berhasil menghindar. Kiba membenarkan posisinya dan menunduk. Sebuah pedang besar terayun diatas kepalanya. Ia lalu menancapkan pedangnya ke tanah.

Lingkaran sihir berwarna biru muncul ditanah mereka berpijak. Mereka semua siap meloncat, tapi terlambat. Puluhan bahkan hampir ratusan pedang dengan berbagai bentuk mencuat dari tanah berniat menikam mereka. Kiba mendesah pelan.

Serangan itu merupakan serangan terbaiknya untuk melukai Isabella. Tapi serangan itu malah lebih efektif pada kedua Knight Raiser. Siris berdiri pincang, meski hanya menggores kakinya, tapi itu sudah cukup melumpuhkannya. Carlamine memegang tangan kirinya yang mengeluarkan darah. Lukanya tidak dalam, baju jirah yang dipakainya melakukan fungsinya dengan mencegah pedangnya menusuk terlalu dalam.

"Aku pikir ini saatnya kalian berhenti bermain – main." Ucap Isabella melihat kondisi Carlamine dan Siris. Ia lalu kembali menghadap Kiba dan bersiap berlari kearahnya. Kiba memperketat penjagaannya.

"Dia benar Siris." Desah Carlamine. Ia kemudian merobek sedikit kain yang ada dijirahnya untuk menghentikan pendarahan di tangannya. Dengan tangan yang tersisa Carlamine mengangkat pedang yang diselimuti apinya. Siris mengangguk dan juga ikut mengangkat pedangnya menggunakan kedua tangannya, beberapa saat kemudian angin berhembus dan berputar disekitar pedangnya.

Keringat dingin menetes di belakang leher Kiba. Tekanan Sihir kedua Knight itu meningkat jauh dari sebelumnya. Kiba kemudian sedikit menurunkan pedangnya untuk memudahkannya mengantisipasi rencana pelayan Raiser.

Carlamine menebaskan pedangnya ke depan. Api yang ada dipedangnya melesat kearah Kiba, tidak sampai disitu, Siris juga menebaskan pedangnya, angin yang keluar dari pedangnya membuat gelombang api Carlamine semakin besar. Kiba tersentak, tidak menduga mereka memiliki serangan berbasis sihir.

Dia terkejut akan hal itu tapi bukan berarti dia juga tidak punya. Kiba mengangkat pedangnya ke udara, ia memfokuskan energy sihirnya pada pedang tersebut lalu ditancapkannya didepannya. Seketika saja muncul sebuah dinding tebal yang terbuat dari es di depannya.

Belssh!

Kiba terus mengalirkan energy sihirnya agar esnya tidak mencair. Saat benturan pertama, dinding esnya sudah meleleh setengah.

Kraak

"!"

Pyaarr!

Tiba – tiba saja dinding esnya hancur menjadi berkeping – keeping. Dari kepulan uap yang dihasilkan serangan Carlamine pada dinding esnya muncul Isabella yang menghacurkan dinding esnya. Disela keterkejutannya, Kiba mencabut pedangnya dari tanah dan bersiap menyambut Isabella untuk bertarung jarak dekat.

Braak!

Dari samping tiba – tiba datang batang pohon yang cukup besar menghantam Isabella. Rook dari Raiser itu terpental beberapa meter kesampingnya. Knight dari Gremory itu segera menoleh kearah lemparan pohon tersebut.

"…. Senpai." Ternyata yang melemparnya adalah Koneko. Kiba berkedip dan berdiri dari acara duduknya. Ia kemudian membalas sapaan Koneko dengan anggukan. Koneko langsung memasang postur siaga. Seragam Kuoh yang dipakainya sudah dipenuhi debu dan robekan disana sini. Selain lecet Ia tidak melihat luka yang berarti ditubuh Kohainya. Kiba melihat dimana sekarang lokasinya, dia mungkin tidak sadar, tapi lokasi ini tepat dimana mereka akan berkumpul. Dengan kata lain mereka sudah bisa melanjutkan ke tahap selanjutnya. Kiba mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh telinganya.

"Akeno-senpai, bagaimana selanjutnya?" Tanya Kiba. Siris dan Carlamine sudah berkumpul dengan Isabella. Terdengar helaan nafas lega sebelum terdengar suara Akeno.

[…. 98%. Cepat pergi dari sana!]

Kiba mengangguk paham dan mematikan sihir komunikasinya. Ia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah pedang khusus dari lingkaran sihirnya. "Koneko, ini."

Gadis berambut putih itu berkedip, menatap wajah Kiba dengan sedikit bingung. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menunduk menyamakan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Koneko, lalu memberikan pedang itu untuk dipegang Koneko. "Pergilah. Aku akan menyusul."

Koneko terdiam, memandang bergantian pedang yang ada ditangannya dan wajah Kiba. Setelah beberapa lama ia mengangguk dan segera berlari ke area selanjutnya. Kiba kembali membuat lima lingkaran sihir disekelilingnya. Dari tempat Koneko tiba ia melihat empat pelayan Raiser muncul.

"…. Senpai." Kiba menoleh. Koneko tengah menjulurkan tinjunya kearahnya. "…. Jangan terlambat."

Sebelum akhirnya kembali melanjutkan larinya. Kiba tersenyum kecil sebelum menarik dua buah pedang kembar dari lingkaran sihirnya. Ia mendongak dan menatap tajam para pelayan Raiser di depannya.

'Maaf Koneko, tapi tinjumu lebih berguna dalam melawan Phenex….'

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian bisa berkumpul disini?"

Sebuah suara feminism yang familiar dengan bangsawan terdengar dari atas mereka. Keringat dingin mengucur dari leher Kiba. Turun dengan sayap yang terbuat dari api adalah seorang gadis berambut pirang model seperti bor di kedua sisi.

Ravel Phenex disini.

.

Scene Change.

.

Rias duduk dengan tenang di dahan pohon. Gadis berambut merah itu tengah berkonsentrasi menghilangkan keberadaannya. Sama seperti pelayannya, ia jgua memiliki teknik baru yang didapatkannya dari latihan bersama Naruto. Rias membuka pergelangan tangannya, diatasnya lalu muncul lingkaran sihir kecil berwarna merah yang mengeluarkan Power Of Destructionnya. Kekuatan khas Bael itu menyala bagai api hitam yang menyelimuti tangannya, sedikit konsentrasi darinya api hitam itu kemudian menghilang. Rias lalu memperhatikan batang pohon yang ada disampingnya, memastikan agar pelayan Raiser dapat merasakan sihirnya, ia menghantamkan tangannya ke batang pohon itu.

Tunk!

Batang pohon itu berbunyi nyaring. Menandakan isinya telah kosong. Rias tersenyum senang saat serangannya berhasil, ia menggunakan latihan memecah Hazelnutnya dengan sungguh – sungguh. Senyum dibibirnya jatuh saat mengingat bagaimana ia bisa menguasai teknik tersebut.

" _Sebuah janji yang diberikan agar aku kembali kepadanya."_

Sebenarnya ia ingin menggunakan sebuah teknik yang bernama **Eight Trigam Sixty-Four Palms** yang digabung dengan Power Of Destructionnya. Tapi setelah Naruto memberitahunya kalau teknik itu memerlukan kekuatan khusus klan Hyuuga yang bernama **Byakugan** , dia sempat kecewa. Namun Naruto tidak membiarkannya dan memberitahukan kalau Power Of Destructionnya memang dapat mematikan jika digabung dengan teknik klan Hyuuga, tapi bukan pada Eight Trigam Sixty-Four Palms. Selama seminggu penuh ia menggunakan segala yang sudah dipelajarinya dari Naruto untuk menguasai teknik tersebut. Memang belum semuanya tapi, Rias dapat dengan percaya diri mengatakan kalau ia cukup mahir dengan gaya bertarung Klan Hyuuga.

Klan Hyuuga. Ada yang aneh dengan klan itu. Rias sudah mencari dalam sejarah dunia dan dunia bawah, tapi dia tidak menemukan klan Hyuuga yang memiliki kemampuan Byakugan. Apa mungkin itu hanyalah karangan Naruto agar klan asli teknik ini tidak ada yang mengetahuinya? Rias menggelengkan kepalanya. Seharusnya dia bersyukur, meski mengetahui dirinya telah mencuri gulungan tersebut, Naruto tetap memaafkannya dan mengajarkannya teknik tersebut.

Rias tersenyum pahit.

Sepertinya ini adalah saat untuknya untuk tidak meludah pada hadiah yang disuap ke mulutnya.

Rias tersentak. Penerus Gremory itu tersenyum.

Mereka sudah dekat, ia dapat merasakannya.

Kekuatan dari lahir muncul dalam bentuk api hitam dan menyelimuti kedua telapak tangannya. Beberapa saat kemudian api tersebut menghilang. Mengeluarkan sayap kelelawar dari punggungnya, Rias meloncat turun. Berhadapan langsung dengan gadis kembar bertelinga kucing. Menunduk dihadapan kedua gadis itu, Rias mengepakan sayapnya. Memberikannya momentum tambahan untuk melesat kearah kedua gadis itu dan menghantamkan kedua telapak tangannya pada perut mereka.

Menghilangkan sayapnya, Rias kembali melesat, tidak memberikan pandangan lebih pada kedua gadis yang mulai diselimuti cahaya biru dibekalangnya. Bishop dari Phenex itu sadar dari keterkejutannya dan mulai menembakinya dengan balok sihir. Rias bergerak zig – zag dan menghindari semuanya. Saat ia melihat Power Of Destruction ditangan kanannya, Bishop itu membuat lingkaran sihir pertahanan di depannya. Rias semakin mempercepat larinya, menunduk rendah melewati lingkaran sihir itu, lalu menghantamkan telapak tangannya pada perut Bishop itu. Wajah pelayan Raiser itu berubah menjadi kesakitan, tidak peduli akan hal itu, Rias lalu melancarkan tendangan keras pada dada gadis itu.

Gadis itu menghilang dalam cahaya putih bahkan sebelum menyentuh tanah.

[ _Dua Pawn dan satu Bishop Raiser Phenex tidak dapat melanjutkan pertarungan._ ]

Rias tersenyum senang. Teknik yang dibuatnya bekerja seperti yang diharapkan. Sama seperti teknik Hyuuga yang menyerang organ dalam musuh dengan tenaga yang disalurkan oleh telapak tangannya, Rias menggunakan Power Of Destructionnya sebagai pengganti energinya. Kenapa Rias tidak menggunakan energinya saja dan menggunakan Power Of Destructionnya adalah karena dia tidak memiliki Byakugan untuk melihat titik – titik kelemahan musuh.

Rias mengelap keringat di dahinya. Hanya dengan aktivitas kecil seperti tadi ia sudah berkeringat. Ini cukup patetik mengetahui apa yang akan dialaminya nanti di masa depan. Sepertinya ia harus latihan fisik lebih banyak lagi. Rias membelalakkan matanya.

Penerus Gremory itu mengikuti instingnya dan melempar tubuhnya ke belakang. Tangannya terulur ke depan menciptakan lingkaran sihir pelindung. Ia terlalu lama dengan pikirannya, sehingga tidak mengawasi kondisi sekitar.

Rias menggertakkan giginya. Dia tidak punya cukup waktu untuk membangun lingkaran sihir untuk menahan bola api raksasa yang sudah cukup dekat dengannya.

"Rias-san!"

Rias berkedip. Samar - samar dia mendengar suara Asia.

Hal selanjutnya yang dia tahu adalah kilatan hitam yang muncul di depannya.

.

Raiser turun dengan sayap api di punggungnya. Wajah Penerus Phenex itu mengkerut karena kesal. Tidak dia sangka Rias dapat memberikan perlawanan seperti ini. Jika dia terus bermain – main, Raiser yakin dia akan kalah.

Raiser mendecih.

Selain dapat menghindari serangannya tadi, sekarang ia kehilangan jejak Rias. Jika begini sebaiknya dia mengganti strategi, apapun yang direncanakan Rias, mereka tidak boleh terus menerus terjebak di dalamnya.

Memberikan pandangan terakhir pada hutan yang terbakar di depannya. Raiser mengepakkan sayap apinya dan melesat ke udara.

.

Scene Change.

.

Boom!

Gedung Osis baru meledak dengan keras. Siluet keluar dari kepulan asap gedung tersebut. Terlihat kalau siluet itu adalah Yubelluna yang tengah terbang dengan memegang tongkat sihir ditangannya.

Tangannya yang satu lagi memegang lehernya yang terus mengeluarkan darah.

Queen dari Raiser itu mengumpat dan menatap tajam kepula asap gedung baru Osis yang diledakannya. Beberapa saat Yubelluna menurunkan tongkatnya, setelah tidak mendapat tanda – tanda dari sang penyerang. Ia kembali menyentuh lehernya, dan menemukan darah masih keluar dari sana.

Yubelluna terbelalak. Ia lalu memutar tongkatnya. Lingkaran sihir muncul disekelilingnya lalu meledak, menghancurkan sekitarnya dan menambah asap di tempat itu. Queen dari Raiser itu terengah – engah dengan pandangan mata yang liar. Tapi itu tidak lama, karena Yubelluna membuktikan pengalamannya dengan mengatur nafas untuk menenangkan diri.

Sementara Isse melihat Yubelluna dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ia memainkan belati yang ada ditangan kanannya lalu keluar dari reruntuhan gedung Osis baru. Seketika saja delikan Queen dari Raiser itu mengarah kepadanya.

Isse tetap berdiri tenang disana, mendongak, menatap Queen dari Raiser itu dari tempatnya berdiri. Mata Yubelluna memincing pada belati yang dimainkan Isse, lebih tepatnya pada darah yang ada disana. Isse memiringkan kepalanya.

Tidak ada yang bergerak sama sekali. Kedua pihak sepertinya masih memikirkan tindakan apa yang selanjutnya dilakukan. Isse yang masih menunggu apakah Yubelluna telah mengetahuinya atau belum. Sekiryuutei itu berkedip saat wajah khawatir Yubelluna berubah menjadi arogan.

"Heh….. Serangan terbaikmu meleset." Wajah Isse datar dan masih memainkan belatinya. Tiba – tiba saja ia berhenti memainkan belatinya, sayap iblis keluar dari punggungnya. Yubelluna menyeringai, menunjuk Isse dengan tongkatnya. "Kesalahan terbesar Rias – sama adalah mengirimmu melawanku."

Bibir Isse bergerak, tapi tidak dihubris Yubelluna. Ia kemudian melancarkan serangan sihirnya pada Isse. Otot kaki Isse menengang, dan tanah yang dipijaknya meledak karena sihir Yubelluna. Tapi Isse sudah bergerak, melesat langsung kearah Yubelluna.

Masih melayang ditempatnya, Yubelluna mengarahkan tongkatnya pada Isse, tidak khawatir dengan kecepatan Pawn itu saat ini. Tapi Yubelluna terbelalak kaget saat sosok Isse menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia segera memutar kepalanya ke belakang, melihat Isse disana dengan belati yang siap disabetkan.. Insting dan pengalaman membuatnya menciptakan sihir pelindung disekitarnya.

Wajah datar Isse tidak berubah, ia lalu menyentuh lingkaran pelindung itu dengan tangan berlapis Booster Gearnya dan kemudian mendorong dirinya ke atas, tempat yang tidak terlindungi sihir Yubelluna. Queen dari Raiser itu mengangkat tongkatnya menangkis serangan Isse.

Dalam keadaan yang dekat seperti itu, Isse tidak menyianyiakannya. Ia terus menganyunkan belatinya dengan akurasi yang mematikan. Wanita yang dijuliki Boom Queen itu menunjukan keunggulannya juga dalam pertarungan jarak dekat dengan menangkis dan menepis sabetan belati yang diberikan Isse. Isse menarik tangannya, berniat menghunuskan belatinya. Yubelluna tersentak. Ia menatap langsung wajah Isse, seketika saja ia merasakan lehernya merinding. Yubelluna sudah siap, ia memukul tangan Isse dan membuatnya terpental keatas. Isse sendiri lantas tetap tenang meskipun penjagaannya terbuka seperti itu. Hal selanjutnya yang dilakukan pemuda itu membuat Yubelluna terkejut.

Isse melepas belatinya. Lalu tangan kanannya yang tidak memengang apa – apa itu mencengkram tongkat Yubelluna dan menariknya dalam jangkauan. Sedangkan tangan kiri yang dilapisi Booster Gear sudah siap menangkap belati yang dilepas tersebut kini siap menghunuskannya pada leher Yubelluna.

Betts!

Yubelluna menggertakkan giginya dan berhasil memiringkan kepalanya menghindari hunusan tersebut. Tapi Isse tidak berhenti. Memposisikan agar belatinya berada dibelakang leher Yubelluna, Isse menarik Queen dari Raiser itu ke dalam jangkauannya dan menghantamkan lututnya ke perut Yubelluna dengan keras.

"Cough…!"

Udara terdorong keluar dengan paksa dari paru – parunya. Pandangannya mulai mengabur.

Isse mengangkat kedua tanganya keatas lalu menghantamkannya dengan keras pada tubuh Yubelluna hingga menungkik cepat ke tanah. Terbaring disana, Yubelluna mencoba melupakan rasa sakitnya dan kembali berdiri. Tapi Isse muncul dan menginjak perutnya dengan keras, lalu menendangnya hingga terpental dan terguling beberapa kali.

[Boost!]

Terdengar suara mekanik dari Booster Gear menggandakan kekuatan dari Isse. Pemuda berambut coklat itu berjalan, mendatangi sosok tak berdaya dari Yubelluna.

"Belati itu… di racun….. Uhuk, Dia lalu… Pro-uhuk!... menjadi… Queen…." Ucap Yubelluna dengan susah payah, ia merangkak mencoba menggapai tongkat dan sebuah botol kecil yang ada di dekatnya. Karena racun itu ia sudah tidak bisa merasakan kakinya lagi, dan jika ia tidak meminumnya dengan segera, racun itu akan melumpuhkannya. Mengambil tongkatnya dengan tangan yang tersisa, Yubelluna mengangkat wajahnya menatap Isse yang berdiri di depannya. Wajah Queen Raiser itu sudah pucat, ada rona biru di pipinya, juga terdapat darah dibibirnya.

"Jadi kau sudah menyadarinya?" Ucap Isse pelan dan dingin. Sesuatu yang lebih tepatnya pernyataan daripada pertanyaan. Ditangan kanannya bukan lagi belati tapi sebuah pedang. Isse mengangkat pedangnya, tatapan Yubelluna tak pernah sekalipun berkedip. Lalu…..

Jleb

Menancapkannya disamping kepala Yubelluna.

Queen dari Raiser itu menggeram, menggenggam erat tongkatnya, memberikan delikan paling tajam yang dia bisa pada Isse. Jika tatapan dapat membunuh, Isse pasti sudah mati saat ini. Melihat keadaannya sekarang ini, Yubelluna memilih pilihan yang dia bisa, yaitu, serangan bunuh diri dengan membawa bajingan di depannya ini bersamanya. Maka dari itu ia mencoba mengangkat tongkatnya lalu –

Kraak!

Kaki Isse datang terlebih dahulu menginjak tangannya yang memegang tongkat. Terdengar seperti sesuatu yang patah dari sana. Yubelluna beruntung, karena racunnya sudah menyebar dan membuatnya tidak bisa lagi merasakan tangannya. Yubelluna tertunduk menyadari hal itu lalu kembali mendongakkan kepalanya….

… dan melihat selonsong dari senjata laras ganda tepat beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Matanya melirik wajah Isse, melihat bagaimana iris coklat itu menatap dingin pada –

Bang!

Tembakan dari senjata Isse itu tidak dapat menembus penghalang yang terpasang pada tubuh Yubelluna. Namun karena ditembakan dari titik buta seperti itu, momentum yang dihasilkan cukup untuk membuat Queen dari Raiser itu tidak sadarkan diri.

Isse memiringkan kepalanya. Ada sesuatu yang berbahaya melintas di iris coklatnya.

Melihat Yubelluna yang belum dikeluarkan dari Rating Game. Isse membuang senjata laras gandanya, lalu mengeluarkan senjata serbu M16 dan menodongkannya pada perut putih Yubelluna. Dengan wajah yang tidak menunjukan apa pun, Isse menarik pelatuknya.

Rentetan timah panas yang ditembakan dari jarak seperti itu tidak hanya berhasil menembus sihir pelindung Yubelluna tapi juga kulit mulus dari Queen tersebut. Dalam genangan merah yang menodai kulit putih itu, samar – samar terlihat sesuatu yang bergerak naik turun di dada sebelah kiri Yubelluna.

Isse membuang senapan serbunya. Bibirnya berkedut keatas. Ia lalu mengeluarkan pistol magnum type C. Python dan menodongkannya pada kepala Queen Raiser. Namun Isse berhenti dan bergumam. Ia lalu menurunkan magnumnya pada benda bergerak yang ada di dada kiri Yubelluna. Isse menarik pelatuknya…..

Dor!

[ _Queen dari Raiser Phenex tidak dapat melanjutkan pertarungan._ ]

Isse akhirnya _tersenyum_. Tembakannya meleset, ia dapat melihat lubang yang dihasilkan pelurunya di genangan darah Yubelluna. Panitia Rating Game akhirnya sadar dan dengan cepat memindahkan Yubelluna. Kembali menyimpan Magnumnya, Isse mendongak.

Dari gedung klubnya muncul kabut berwarna hitam merah dan terus meluas menyelimuti langit Kuoh. Terlihat beberapa kali petir menyambar di kabut tersebut.

[Boost]

Boosted Gear kembali mendengung. Mengepakan sayapnya, Isse melesat ke gedung klub penelitian ilmu gaib.

.

Scene Change

.

Seorang perempuan berpakaian miko melayang diatas gedung penelitian ilmu gaib. Dia memiliki rambut ungu panjang ke belakang, dan tengah berkonsentrasi terhadap sesuatu.

Seperti sebelumnya. Ia selalu menjaga imagenya, yang paling kalem dan tegar dari yang lain. Seorang Onee-sama yang sempurna. Tapi belakangan ini dirinya merasa tertinggal. Meski sudah bersama mereka lebih lama dari Isse. Entah kenapa, melihat kedekatan Koneko dan Isse saat latihan, atau hubungan kiba dengan Isse di luar klub, bahkan perselisihan Rias dengan Isse, membuatnya iri.

Namun dia tahu kalau itu tidak boleh mengganggu pikirannya. Ia yakin gilirannya belum datang. Lingkaran sihir khas keluarganya muncul dan membentang, menutupi langit diatasnya.

" _Untuk mereka, kau adalah mata tombak Akeno. Kau tidak boleh tumpul, agar tombak itu dapat menusuk sebagaimana mestinya."_

Jujur dia sangat kecewa saat tidak dapat ikut bertarung di garis depan bersama yang lainnya. Ada rasa cemas dan khawatir di dadanya melihat Kohainya bertarung di depannya. Ingin sekali ia melesat kesana, ikut bertarung agar Kohainya tidak terluka.

[ _Queen dari Raiser Phenex tidak dapat melanjutkan pertarungan._ ]

Namun dia adalah seorang _Onee-sama_. Seorang panutan bagi Kohainya. Ia tidak bisa menunjukan kelemahan, apalagi dihadapan mereka. Jadi, dengan kepercayaannya pada mereka, Akeno Himejima akan tetap tegar dan mengikuti rencana yang sudah mereka rencanakan.

Merasakan energy yang familiar di dekatnya, Senyuman Akeno mengembang. "Kau sudah sampai Koneko?"

"…. Senpai." Gadis miko itu dapat merasakan anggukan dari kepala kecil itu. Satu titik dari lingkaran sihirnya menyala, dan diikuti oleh titik yang kedua. Gadis berambut putih itu berada diatap gedung penelitian ilmu gaib, mendongak dan menatapnya dari pinggiran atap. "…. Persiapannya sudah selesai."

Akeno mengangguk mantap. Titik ketiga dilingkaran sihirnya mulai menyala dan diikuti yang keempat. Akeno melirik Koneko. "Dimana Kiba?"

"…."

Gadis berambut putih itu diam dan membuang mukanya kearah lain. Akeno menundukan kepalannya dan menggigit bibirnya. "Aku mengerti." Ucapnya pahit. Ia lalu kembali pada lingkaran sihir diatasnya dan mengangkat kedua tangannya. Kelima titik yang ada dilingkaran sihirnya saling terhubung dengan titik lainnya dan membentuk pola pentagon. Dari lingkaran sihir itu keluar kabut berwarna merah yang kemudian menyelimuti seluruh Kuoh.

Tap!

"Akeno-senpai, Koneko-chan. Aku sudah siap." Terdengar suara Isse dibelakangnya, lebih hangat dan …. Lebih beremosi. Tidak seperti saat dia berbicara dengan Rias. Tapi Akeno tidak menoleh dan terus berkonsentrasi pada mantranya. Dengungan halus Boosted Gear menggandakan kekuatan pemuda itu terdengar di telinganya. Dia bisa merasakan wajah kebingungan Isse tengah mencari sesuatu. "Ano, Asia-chan dan Kiba kemana?"

"… Asia-chan bersama Buchou….." Akeno tersentak, ia dapat merasakah hawa yang begitu dingin keluar dari tubuh Isse. Namun hawa itu hilang, ketika Koneko kembali berucap dan menyadarkan Isse dari pikirannya. "….. Dan Kiba-senpai….."

Koneko memberikan Isse sebuah pedang patah.

Wajah Isse dari terkejut berubah mengkerut. Ia menepuk jidatnya sambil mengumpat, karena jengkel. Energy Isse bergerak sedikit, dan sayap kelelawar muncul di punggungnya.

"Ya ampun! Disaat seperti ini _Bishounen_ itu masih bisa berlagak sok keren dengan mengorbankan dirinya?!" Ucapnya jutek dan dengan perasaan dongkol. Tapi Akeno dapat merasakannya. Rasa khawatir keluar bagai ombak yang ditujukannya pada Solo Knight di grup kecil mereka ini. Pemuda berambut coklat itu sudah siap mengambil ancang – ancang untuk melesat ke tempat Knight itu berada, kalau saja Koneko tidak menahannya.

"…. Isse." Ucap Koneko singkat dan jelas. Tidak memakai suffiks Senpai seperti biasanya. Menandakan Koneko benar – benar ingin di dengarkan. Nada suara yang hanya ditunjukannya pada Rias atau kepadanya jika ia ingin dibelikan manisan tertentu. Akeno melirik pada perbincangan kedua Kohainya.

Ia dapat melihat wajah terkejut Isse setelah menatap iris hazel Koneko yang menunjukan rasa kepercayaan yang luar biasa kepada Knight pirang mereka. "Dia tidak akan terlambat." Ucapnya lalu melepas pegangannya pada Isse. Sekiryuutei itu mendecih dan tetap melesat, tapi tidak ke tempat Kiba, melainkan terbang di sampingnya.

"Ayo kita mulai Akeno-senpai!" Ucapnya kemudian menyentuh punggungnya dengan tangan yang dilapisi oleh gauntlet merah itu. Akeno tersentak, tapi mengangguk mantap.

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

[Explosion!]

[Boosted Gear Gift: Transfer!]

Deg!

Gadis miko itu dapat merasakannya. Bagaimana kekuatan itu mengalir dalam dirinya, seperti air dibendungan yang mencoba meruntuhkan bendungan itu sendiri. Dan dia hanya memencet tombol untuk melakukannya.

"Mundur Isse!" Teriak Akeno. Pola pentagon di lingkaran sihirnya mulai berputar cepat dan menghasilkan cahaya menyilaukan. Isse mundur tidak terlalu jauh darinya sambil menutup mata.

Akeno lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya ke udara dan mengatakan dengan lantang nama jurusnya. Dari bibirnya keluar darah.

" **Sagitta Luminis!"**

Sriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!

Dhuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!

.

Scene Change.

.

Sebelumnya bersama Kiba

Bagaimana pun ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya, keringat dingin tetap saja mengalir dipelipisnya. Tiga Pawn, satu Bishop, dua Knight, dan dua Rook. Siris dan Carlamine tidak akan menyerangnya secara langsung, mengingat luka yang sudah diberikannya. Dua Rook dan Tiga Pawn juga bukan masalah dengan teknik terbarunya. Tapi, Ravel Phenex disini… Tangannya mulai basah karena keringat yang dihasilkannya.

Jleb!

Kiba menancapkan kedua pedangnya disampingnya.

Ini dia, situasi yang dia usahakan agar tidak terjadi. Namun tetap terjadi juga. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini selain, bertarung demi Buchou! Meski itu harus mengorbankan dirinya.

Tindakannya itu berhasil mengalihkan pembicaraan Adik dari Raiser itu dan pelayannya. Ia juga dapat melihat Isabella, Siris, dan Carlamine bersiaga melihatnya melakukan hal itu. Ravel Phenex memandangnya dengan satu alis terangkat. Beberapa saat kemudian ia bergumam.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan Knight dari Gremory?" Kiba tidak menjawab, masih dengan tajam memperhatikan mereka semua. Gadis itu lalu mengangkat bahunya. " Baiklah kalau tidak ada. Nikmati sisa waktumu. Tapi aku tidak melihat pelayang Rias-sama yang lain, apa mungkin hanya kau saja yang akan melawan kami semua?" Kepala pirang itu menggeleng. Ia kemudian mengangguk kecil. "Atau jangan – jangan kau akan mengorbankan dirimu demi rencana Rias? Ckckckck. Seberapa banyak kalian mengrobankan diri demi rencana itu, kalian tetap tidak akan bisa menang. Aku pikir seharusnya Rias-sama menyadari hal itu." Gadis itu kemudian mendesah pasrah. Ia menoleh kesamping lalu kembali menatap Kiba. Tangan kanannya terangkat. " Hah…. Ya sudahlah."

Mengerti dengan tanda itu, kedua gadis kembar yang berada disebelah kirinya segera bergerak meninggalkan lokasinya saat ini.

Kiba menggertakan giginya. Tangannya melesat ke pedang yang ada disampingnya. Solo Knight dari Gremory itu melempar pedangnya dengan akurasi yang mematikan. Tapi kedua gadis itu dapat melihatnya dan menunduk menghindari lemparan pedang Kiba.

"Tidak kena!" Ucap keduanya bersamaan sambil tersenyum senang.

Kiba menarik tangannya yang terulur. Tiba – tiba saja muncul rantai ditangannya yang terhubung dengan pedang yang dilemparnya. Aksinya itu membuat pedang tersebut tertarik kembali.

Tang!

Carlamine muncul tepat waktu menangkis pedang itu. Tangan kirinya terkulai lemas disampingnya.

"Jangan lengah, dia lebih berbahaya dari kelihatannya." Nasihat Carlamine serius pada kedua gadis itu.

"Itu benar. Aku lah lawan kalian semua." Ucap Kiba lantang. Shui dan Mira tercengang akan hal itu. Sedangkan Ravel mendengus geli. Hanya kedua Knight itu saja yang menganggap ucapan Kiba dengan serius. Mencabut dua pedang dari lingkaran sihir disampingya, Kiba menunjuk Ravel dengan pedang yang ada ditangan kanannya. "Tapi sebelum itu….. Apa kau akan bertarung?"

"Ih maaf saja. Aku tidak ingin mengotori tanganku dengan iblis kelas rendah sepertimu." Jawab Ravel tersenyum angkuh. Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya, memandang rendah Kiba dengan sebelah matanya. Isabella maju bersama Shui untuk berdiri disamping Ravel. Sedangkan Carlamine masih bersama kedua gadis kembar itu dan Siris bersama Mira.

Kiba menunduk. Menarik nafas lalu membuangnya perlahan. Sayap dipunggungnya mengembang.

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

"!"

Mereka semua syok pada Kiba yang tiba – tiba berdiri dihadapan Ravel. Kedua pedangnya siap ditebas. Wajah angkuh dari Adik Raiser Phenex itu sempat berubah menjadi ketakutan.

Zraash!

"Ravel-sama!"

Sebuah sayatan melintang di dada gadis itu. Teriakan pelayannya terdengar, tapi Kiba tidak menghubrisnya dan kembali menganyunkan pedangnya.

Zraash!

Ravel terhuyung ke belakang, mencoba menjauh dari Kiba. Tapi pemuda pirang itu tidak membiarkannya, terus maju mendekati Ravel dan melancarkan tebasan demi tebasan. Kiba menghentakan kakinya ke depan. Lalu muncul beberapa pedang yang mencuat disekelilingnya dan Ravel, menghalangi Shui dan Isabella masuk membantu Ravel.

Zraash!

Zraash!

Ravel tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Bajunya sudah tidak berbentuk lagi akibat dari sayatan – sayatan yang diberikan Kiba. Setiap sayatan yang dihasilkan memberikan rasa sakit yang melebihi perkiraannya. Meski di dalam pikirannya dia tahu kalau semua luka itu akan sembuh seketika. Saat ini satu – satunya yang dia bisa lihat adalah indahnya merah yang ada di udara.

Tap!

Ravel tersentak dengan suara kaki yang dihentakan itu. Untuk sesaat mata Ravel kembali focus. Ia dapat melihat Knight dari Gremory tengah menghentakan kakinya, memunculkan dinding pedang yang menahan Shui dan Isabella diluar. Wajahnya dingin tanpa belas kasihan, siap menghunuskan pedangnya pada dadanya. Ravel membuka mulutnya.

"Aaaaaaaarrrrh!"

Blaaar!

Kiba meloncat mundur. Menghindar dinding api yang muncul disekeliling Ravel. Pemuda itu memposisikan satu pedangnnya diatas kepalanya dan yang satu lagi dibelakang punggungnya. Ia lalu memiringkan kepalanya menghindari hunusan dari Carlamine. Kedua tangannya bergetar menahan gergaji mesin yang diarahkan pada kepala dan punggungnya. Carlamine menarik pedangnnya dan mundur, pada saat itu juga Mira datang menerjangnya dengan Konnya.

Kiba memfokuskan sihirnya.

Mata Carlamine memincing.

Dengan segera ia kembali melesat maju. Melempar pedangnya pada Miru yang ada dibelakang Kiba, Carlamine berhasil mementalkan pedang yang melesat dari lingkaran sihir disebelah gadis itu. Gadis berjirah itu semakin melesat melewati Mira, membuat gadis itu terhenti dan membuat pedang tersebut melewati Pawn itu begitu saja. Dengan sekali lompatan Carlamine menerjang Kira yang masih beradu pedang dengan Kiba di udara. Jika ia terlambat sedikit saja, dia lah yang akan terutusuk pedang Kiba.

Kiba masih berdiri ditempatnya, tiga lingkaran sihir berwarna biru muncul dibelakang kepalanya. Posturnya masih tegang, matanya melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan, melihat pelayan Raiser yang kembali berkumpul.

"Ravel-sama kau tidak apa – apa?!" Tanya Shui khawatir. Setelah asap yang menutupi Ravel menipis, terlihat Isabella merangkul keturunan Phenex itu untuk membantunya berdiri. Gadis itu bernafas ngos – ngosan meski hampir semua lukanya sudah sembuh.

"Apa kau sadar kalau usaha kalian itu sia – sia? Berapa banyak luka yang kalian berikan pada kami, semua itu hanya akan sembuh seperti sedia kala…." Ucap Ravel dari rangkulan Isabella. Darii raut wajahnya gadis itu masih merasakan sakit dari serangannya. Dan Kiba yakin hanya harga dirinya saja yang dapat membuatnya mengatakan itu dengan percaya diri. Ravel kemudian tertawa kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya kecewa. Gadis itu tersenyum mengejek kepadanya. "Bahkan jika kau mengorbankan jiwa dan ragamu itu tidak akan berarti apa – apa!"

Kiba tetap diam, menatap mereka yang mulai merapat, mengelilinginya. Dengan tidak adanya kata mundur, menandakan kalau Knight dari Gremory itu tengah terkepung saat ini. "Memang benar pengorbananku ini mungkin tidak akan berarti apa – apa bagi Buchou. Tapi…!"

Kiba mengangkat kepalanya, menatap mereka dengan sepasang mata yang menyala. Rasa ragu mulai menyerang pelayan Raiser.

Kabut merah hitam mulai menutupi langit diatas mereka.

"Aku tidak peduli itu! Yang perlu kulakukan adalah…..!"

[ _Queen dari Raiser Phenex tidak dapat melanjutkan pertarungan._ ]

Bibir Kiba menyeringai melihat wajah terkejut dan tidak percaya mereka. Kiba lalu mengambil ancang – ancang melesat kearah mereka.

"Bertarung demi Rajaku!"

"Ti-tidak mungkin!"

"Siapa yang dapat mengalahkan Yubelluna?!"

Kiba terus berlari meski mendengarkan teriakan tidak percaya pelayan Raiser. Meski dengan cahaya menyilaukan yang ada dibelakangnnya. Tidak pernah berhenti, meski merasakan energy sihir yang luar biasa terkumpul dibelakangnnya. Kiba tersenyum kecil.

'Kuserahkan pada kalian selanjutnya… Isse….. Koneko….'

Sriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!

"Kiba-san!"

Kiba berkedip.

Kilatan Hitam.

Dia sepertinya mendengar suara yang familiar baginya. Sebelum ditulikan dengan ledakan yang sangat besar.

.

Scene Change.

.

Akeno tersenyum.

Senang dengan kehancuran yang ada di depannya. Dia telah melakukannya. Itu sebenarnya adalah sebuah teknik keluarganya yang harus dilakukan oleh lima sampai enam orang. Hal itu dikarenakan energy yang diperlukan untuk menyiapkan dan menembak serangan tersebut tidak lah sedikit.

Namun dengan bantuan Boosted Gear milik Isse dia bisa menggunakannya.

Dia puas, meski dengan rasa sakit yang melanda seluruh tubuhnya. Semua itu sepadan dengan hasil dan tatapan takjub Isse dan Koneko yang diberikan mereka pada serangannya.

Ya, semuanya sepadan.

Darah mulai mengalir keluar dari bibirnya. Padangannya mengabur.

Tak lama kemudian matanya mulai menutup dan tubuhnya mulai limbung ke samping, jatuh dengan kepala lebih dulu.

[ _Tiga Pawn, dua Rook, dua Knight, dan satu Bishop Raiser Phenex tidak dapat melanjutkan pertarungan._ ]

Ah

….. Suara Grayfia-sama tidak pernah terdengar lebih indah lagi.

Grep

Akeno membuka matanya. Isse tengah menggendongnya dengan gaya pengantin, menurunkannya perlahan. Dari ekor matanya ia melihat Koneko dibelakang Isse, memandangnya dengan khawatir.

"Bagaimana….. ?" Akeno tersenyum, jika ia masih punya kekuatan ia ingin menggoda pemuda itu lebih banyak lagi. Pemuda itu terkekeh.

"Luar biasa…." Isse mengangkat kepalanya, melihat kehancuran yang dihasilkan serangan gadis Miko digendongannya. Tidak ada yang selamat dari serangan tersebut, gedung, pohon, bahkan tanah pun berubah kemerahan karena terpanggang petir Akeno. Benar – benar _luar biasa_.

Melihat senyuman dibibir pemuda itu membuat Akeno tersenyum kecil. Lega karena berhasil mengalihakan kekhawatirsn Kohainya . Namun itu tidak lama. Akeno tidak dapat menahan rintihan keluar dari mulutnya saat Isse meletakannya perlahan ditanah. Seketika saja iris coklat itu dipenuhi oleh rasa cemas.

"Akeno-senpai kau tidak apa – apa?"

Akeno tidak mendengar suara Isse. Ataupun melihat tatapan khawatir Kohainya, ia saat ini sedang menggertakkan giginya menahan rasa sakit. Dia memang sudah menduga pasti akan ada efek samping dari serangannya ini. Tapi, dia tidak menyangka akan sesakit ini. Serasa seluruh tulang di tubuhnya tengah diremukan, darahnya terasa terbakar. Saat dirinya diberikan kekuatan yang sudah digandakan oleh Isse, tubuhnya tidak dapat menahan banyaknya energy yang masuk. Dan karena energy itu langsung dikeluarkannya, hal itu membuat energy di dalam tubuhnya hampir habis. Jadi kerusakan yang dialami tubuhnya menjadi dua kali lipat.

Isse yang tidak tahan melihat Akeno begitu menderita menahan sakit segera mengambil sesuatu dari bajunya, lalu memasukannya kedalam mulut Akeno dan membantu gadis itu menelannya. "Aku harap ini membantu."

"…. Senpai, apa itu?" Tanya Koneko disampingnya. Isse menaruh kepala Akeno di pahanya. Pemuda itu masih memegang gadis itu, meski gadis itu sudah mulai tenang. Walaupun Akeno masih ngos – ngosan dan keringat mengucur deras diwajahnya.

Isse menatap iris hazel itu lalu kembali menatap wajah Akeno. Alis pemuda itu mengkerut. "…. Hanya pereda nyeri."

Kilatan hitam.

"Akeno-senpai\\-san!" Terdengar seruan dua suara yang berbeda.

Isse dan Koneko menoleh keasal suara. Mereka menghela nafas lega melihat siapa yang datang. Asia bersama Kiba muncul dalam kilatan hitam. Pakaian pria cantik itu agak gosong menandakan dia tidak luput dari serangan Akeno, tapi minimnya luka mengatakan Asia telah menyembuhkannya. Dan untuk itu Isse dan Koneko menghela nafas lega.

Isse terkejut saat Asia langsung mengambil tubuh Akeno tanpa diperintah dan langsung menyembuhkannya. Cahaya hijau dari Twilight Healing bersinar, dan perlahan pernapasan Akeno kembali normal.

Isse menghela nafas lega. Berbalik menatap Kiba.

Sekarang…..

Ada beberapa hal yang harus disampaikannya pada pria cantik itu.

.

Akeno perlahan membuka matanya. Ia dapat merasakan kehangatan diatas dan dibawah kepalanya, setelah cahaya hijau itu meredup kini gadis miko itu dapat melihat iris hijau yang menatapnya dengan kehangatan yang tidak kalah dengan yang tadi.

Perlahan Akeno mencoba duduk. Dan terkejut karena berhasil, meski harus dibantu Asia. Semua lukanya sudah disembuhkan oleh biarawati itu, tapi bukan berarti energinya yang hilang sudah kembali seutuhnya.

"Dimana yang lainnya?" Tanya Akeno. Asia menunjuk pada sampingnya. Disana ia melihat Isse tengah memarahi Kiba yang sedang tersenyum malu. Sedangkan Koneko tengah memujinya dengan sesuatu. Dan itu malah membuatnya juga dimarahi Isse. Gadis miko itu tersenyum kecil. Melihat kedekatan mereka itu membuatnya iri dan cemburu. Meski sudah menyakinkan dirinya sendiri, meski sudah memikirkan hal lain untuk melupakan perasaan itu. Namun perasaan itu tetap disana, menunggu dirinya mengucapkannya, menunggu dirinya mengungkapkannya. Tapi tidak apa – apa, selama dia tidak menunjukannya, tidak ada yang tahu kalau dia cemburu.

Cahaya hijau kembali bersinar ditangan Asia. Dan Akeno mulai dapat merasakan kaki kanannya. Dengan sedikit usaha Akeno mencoba bangun. "Asia-chan, bisa bantu aku ke tempat yang lainnya?"

Biarawati itu menggelengkan kepalanya, menahan tubuh Akeno dan kembali merebahkannya ke pangkuannya. Terkejut, Akeno mengangkat wajahnya, menatap bingung biarawati itu. "Aku sudah menyembuhkanmu, Akeno-san. Tapi tubuhmu perlu istirahat yang banyak."

Akeno terkekeh kecil. Penasaran bagaimana Asia bisa terdengar seperti ibu yang peyayang, namun tidak memikirkannya lebih lanjut karena kehangatan yang diberikan tubuh biarawati itu.

Memang benar, selain kaki kanannya, Akeno tidak dapat menggerakan tubuh bagian bawahnya sama sekali. Jika dipaksa, mungkin Asia harus menggendongnya untuk bisa menemui yang lainnya.

Mata Akeno memincing. Alarm berbahaya di kepalanya berbunyi nyaring.

Gadis biarawati itu kemudian menarik tubuh Akeno ke pelukannya, memposisikan tubuhnya untuk melindungi Akeno dari bola api raksasa yang melesat cepat kearah mereka berdua.

Dari ekor matanya, Akeno dapat melihat bayangan Asia bergerak liar.

Blaaar!

Tapi Kiba lebih cepat. Solo Knight itu sudah ada di depan mereka dengan menancapkan pedang ditanah dan menahan bola api itu dengan dinding yang terbuat dari pedang. Disampingnya Rias tengah menjulurkan tangannya ke depan, sebuah lingkaran sihir cukup besar berwarna merah di depannya.

Penerus dari klan Gremory itu hanya memberikan lirikan khawatir tulus kearahnya sebelum menatap kearah sumber yang menembakkan bola api tersebut.

"Asia, jaga Akeno." Perintah Isse. Asia mengangguk dan mengangkat dirinya, kemudian sesuatu yang terjadi, sesuatu yang membuatnya terpana menatap biarawati itu.

Bukan bagaimana Asia mengangkat tubuhnya dengan mudah, bukan wajah polos itu yang menunjukan keseriusannya. Tapi, benda di punggung Asia.

Akeno tidak tahu harus menjelaskannya seperti apa. Itu seakan – akan Asia merobek langit malam yang dipenuhi bintang, dan memasangnya di punggungnya untuk dijadikan sayap. Dan sepertinya hanya dirinya saja yang dapat melihatnya.

Meletakan dirinya dibawah pohon dekat gedung penelitian, Asia lalu berdiri membelakanginya, tidak terlalu jauh dari Rias dan yang lainnya berdiri. Sayap tersebut sekarang sudah menghilang.

Melihat kondisinya saat ini, Akeno mengumpat dalam hati. Namun menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak ingin melewati tahap akhir dari rencana mereka. Apalagi, melihat Raiser Phenex turun dari langit merah Kuoh dengan sayap apinya.

Di wajah pria itu masih terpampang keangkuhan dan kearoganannya. Tapi Akeno dapat melihatnya, terlintas dimatanya adalah ketakutan.

Setengah tubuh Penerus klan Phenex itu diselimuti api. Menandakan keahlian khusus Phenex tengah berkerja untuk memulihkan tubuhnya. Sepertinya Raiser tidak berhasil sepenuhnya menghindari serangannya tadi. Bukan, bukan itu. Raiser menolak dengan paksa sihir pemanggil yang akan mengeluarkannya dari Rating Game ini.

Akeno tersenyum senang mengetahui hal ini. Meski harus memuji Raiser karena keras kepalanya.

Walaupun dengan wajah seperti itu, pria tersebut masih saja tersenyum meremehkan kepada Rias. Mengharapkan suatu provokasi dari Rajanya itu. Gadis berambut merah itu tidak bergeming dan hanya menatap Raiser dengan sepasang iris biru hijau yang dingin. Tidak ada kemarahan dan kebencian disana.

Hal itu membuat Raiser berjengit. Dan keringat dingin menungucur di dahinya.

Rias dan Raiser terdiam, menunggu reaksi lawan masing – masing. Membuat sisa dari Akademi Kuoh itu menjadi Sunyi. Entah berapa lama, tapi Akeno merasa kesunyian ini seperti sudah bertahun - tahun lamanya. Sampai…..

Raiser mengangkat tangannya.

Hal itu membuat mereka semua terlonjak kaget dan menegangkan postur mereka jikalau Raiser mencoba sesuatu.

"Aku menyerah." Ucap Raiser.

Akeno berkedip sekali.

Dua kali.

Tiga kali.

[ _Menang karena menyerah, pemenang Rating Game ini adalah Rias Gremory._ ]

Eh?

Cahaya biru menyelimuti tubuh Raiser sebelum memindahkannya dari arena.

Mereka semua masih cengo disana, mencoba menerima apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tidak dia sangka, seorang Raiser Phenex mengakui kekalahannya dan menyerah begitu saja. Beberapa saat kemudian seriangaian merekah dibibir mereka. Dan…

"Buchou, kita menang!" Mengejutkan Kiba lah yang bersorak itu. Asia tersenyum lega, Koneko dipeluk dan diangkat oleh Kiba lalu diputar – putarnya. Ada senyuman kecil lembut dibibir gadis berambut putih itu. Sedangkan Akeno tersenyum kecil dan melihat bagaimana reaksi Rias.

Raja mereka itu tersentak dan menundukan kepalanya, bahunya bergetar, lalu… Rias mengangkat kepalanya dengan wajah paling bahagia yang pernah Akeno lihat. Rias mengangguk senang. "Ya! Ya Yuuto, Kita menang!"

' Akhirnya…' Pikir Akeno. Mereka mendapatkan kemenangan, dan dia bersyukur hanya dirinya saja yang menjadi –

[ **Reset**.]

Krak

Bruuk!

Mendengar itu seketika saja sorak – sorak gembira mereka terhenti. Mereka menoleh kearah suara, dan melihat Isse tengah berlutut sambil memengangi jantungnya. Pemuda itu lalu memuntahkan darah dalam jumlah banyak. Rias, Kiba, dan Koneko langsung mendekati Isse untuk mengecek kondisinya.

Asia berlari dengan wajah yang panic. Belum sempat mereka sampai ditempat Isse, Isse mengangkat kepalanya menatap Rias sebelum limbung ke depan.

Akeno mengumpat.

"ISSE!"

.

Scence Change.

.

Kota Kuoh. Kota damai yang dipenuhi cukup keramaian di dalamnya. Dan malam tengah datang di kota yang damai itu. Orang – orang berjalan dipinggiran, menuju rumah mereka untuk beristirahat. Ada juga yang menuju ke tempat kerja mereka untuk lembur, atau memang shift mereka yang mendapatkan malam.

Di pinggiran kota Kuoh, terjadi keramaian yang mengusik dan mengancam ketenangan tersebut. Dan dalang yang membuat hal itu terjadi adalah sebuah titik yang menghalangi cahaya rembulan. Titik hitam itu bukanlah awan, atau layangan, atau pesawat, atau juga alien.

Bayangan hitam itu adalah seorang pria dengan tiga pasang sayap hitam kelam mirip gagak tengah duduk di sebuah singgasana yang melayang. Iris merah pria itu menatap dengan geli suatu peristiwa dibawahnya. Seakan seorang yang sedang menikmati pertunjukan.

Dia atas lapangan parker telihat beberapa ekor anjing tengah melompat, menerjang, menyerang, dan menyerang sesuatu. Jika dilihat dari sini, apa yang pria itu tonton memang seperti pertunjukan. Namun anjing – anjing itu tidak lah normal. Dengan tubuh mereka yang hampir menyamai truk, kepala mereka yang ada tiga, dan dari masing – masing kepala itu dapat menyemburkan racun yang dapat membakar bahkan beton sekalipun.

Yang membuat pertunjukan itu salah adalah anjing – anjing itu yang menyerang sekelompok remaja.

Remaja – remaja itu juga tidak lah normal. Meski dihadapkan dengan mahkluk yang dapat dikatakan mahkluk fantasy oleh orang awam, mereka tetap membalas setiap serangan dengan agresif. Dengan pedang atau tinjuan ditangan mereka, remaja – remaja itu melesat dengan kemampuan diatas manusia rata – rata. Melesatkan berbagai macam kemarahan alam dari lingkaran dengan smbol aneh yang muncul di depan mereka.

Namun pria dan gadis berkacamat itu tahu. Pertarungan sesungguhnya bahkan belum dimulai.

Hanya harga diri dan rasa tanggung jawab gadis itu yang membuat mereka bertahan. Namun…..

Sampai berapa lama?

Semakin mereka menang dengan pertarungan mereka dibawah.

Semakin mereka menyadari…

….

….

….

Betapa tidak berdayanya mereka saat ini.

.

Scene Change.

.

Sebuah pemandangan yang tidak biasa terjadi dihadapan Thanatos. Saat ini mereka tengah berada ditempat mereka berkumpul seperti biasa, sebuah tempat dimana kau tidak dapat memahami arah, sebuah tempat dimana langit dan bumi menyatu. Dewa kematian dari mitologi terdiam memandangi Anenka yang tengah berlutut memegang kepalanya dengan tubuh bergetar denga pandangan penasaran tapi tanpa rasa khawtir.

Saat satu hal selesai, yang lain baru saja dimulai.

Dewi Takdir itu sangat tahu akan hal ini memebihi siapapun.

Berapa kalipun dia melihatnya, semuanya berhasil sama. Hanya kegelapan yang mengisi pandangannya. Tidak ada apapun yang dapat dia lihat melebihi itu. Sebagai Dewi yang menguasai takdir, ia dapat melihat apa yang terjadi di masa lalu, sekarang ataupun masa depan. Dia mengedarkan enerinya ke seluruh dunia, menggunakan kekuatan penuhnya untuk mencari tahu siapa yang menghalangi pandangannya pada masa depan. Namun nihi, tidak ada Dewa atau Entity yang memiliki kuasa yang sama dengannya mengeluarka kekuatan mereka untuk menghalangi pandangannya.

Kembali melihat masa depan. Dewi itu mundur satu sampai dua tahun sebelum kegelapan itu terjadi.

Dewi itu berdiri, tubuhnya kembali bergetar hebat. Namun itu karena tawa maniak yang dikeluarkannya.

Akhirnya dia tahu! Apa alasan sebenarnya dia melakukan hal ini!

"Thanatos!" Anenka berbalik, menatap Dewa kematian itu dengan sepasang iris berwarna emas. Seringaian diwajah Dewi itu tidak mungkin bisa lebih lebar. Suarannya berubah seakan ada lebih dari satu orang yang berbicara.

" _Saat malaikat berbohong…."_

" _Saat Iblis berduka…"_

"… _.. Saat Manusia bergembira!"_

" _Dan Tuhan menangis….."_

….

….

...

"Dunia ini akan berakhir!"

.

Bersambung.

A/N: Aku….

…

….

Kembali!

Pertama, ane minta maaf update kali ini _jauuuuuuuuh_ dari jadwal. Tapi setelah melewati berbagai macam tes dan UN, akhirnya chap kali ini selesai juga.

Sebenarnya dua bulan yang lalu, chap ini sudah selesai 70% tapi, entah kenapa dengan laptopnya, data tersebut hilang. T_T

Dan karena itu ane harus menulis ulang dan mengganti beberapa bagian.

…

…

Sepertinya ane lupa ingin bilang apa.

Baiklah langsung saja! Bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang chap ini? Dari konflik Rias dan Isse, perjuangan Koneko, motivasi Kiba, kecemburuan Akeno, dan ikutnya Asia dalam Rating Game ini, semoga ane tidak membuatnya terlalu berlebihan.

Selain itu ane jujur, meski fic ini ber-rate M, mungkin tidak akan adegan Lemonnya.

Dan jika kalian penasaran, Sagitta Luminis berarti Arrow of Light.

Sepertinya hanya itu saja. Selanjutnya Review!

Tenshisha Hikari: tenang saja misterinya akan diuraikan perlahan mulai dari sini. Atau misterinya baru dimulai? Entahlah.

RyoRamantara617: Naruto mengetahui dari dirinya sendiri tapi masih dalam hipotesa. Dan dia sekarang menunggu reaksi para fraksi akhirat apakah hipotesanya benar atau tidak.

The Black Water: Bukan semuanya. Tapi dapat menjadi salah satunya.

Maulana59: Ah, maaf tentang itu. Ane akan segera memperbaikinya untuk chap depan lainnya. Tidak sama, Shinigami merupakan Dewa kematian dalam mitologi Shinto, sedangkan Thanatos merupakan Dewa kematian mitologi Yunani. Kan sudah diakui Great Red kalau kekuatan Naruto lebih kuat darinya, jadi mungkin Naruto di fic ini tidak akan mengeluarkan kekuatan _sesungguhnya_ agar tidak menghancurkan DxD. Itu akan terurai setelah pertarungan dengan Kokabiel. Itu benar, Naruto bisa membunuh Ananke, tapi dia tahu kalau Ananke adalah Dewi takdir yang paling kuat diatara yang lainnya. Jadi dia tidak mengambil resiko dengan membunuh Ananke begitu saja dan membuat keseimbangan fraksi hancur. Umur tubuh Naruto tujuh belas tahun, namun aslinya masih simpang siur, menurut Great Red umurnya mencapai puluhan ribu tahun sedangkan orang terdekat Naruto (para Shinobi) mengatakan umurnya 500 – 1000 tahun. Dan makasih pujiannya, ini tidak apa – apa disbanding dengan author terkenal lainnya.

TheKidSNo OppAi: Hum! Ini dah lanjut.

Ae Hatake: itu adalah Thanatos.

Ryoko: … Terima kasih dah review Ryok

Guest: Sebelumnya, bisa anda beritahu apa itu alur yang berantakan? Seperti gulungan benang, kau harus mengulurnya pelan – pelan dan hati – hati agar tidak kusut. Tapi kau tenang saja, alur berantakan itu akan diuras pelan – pelan seiring dengan waktu. Dan terimakasih sudah memperhatikan ceritaku, aku sangat menghargai itu. Dan terakhir, kau tidak perlu mengatakannya, aku sudah tahu mahakarya author – author terkenal yang kau sebutkan itu. Sekali lagi terimakasih sudah mampir.

Sopyan: Bukan, yang membangkitkan mereka adalah Dewa Kematian Thanatos.

Mr. Y: Makasih bro. Tentang itu, tenang saja. Semuanya sudah ada…. Tapi belum ditulis.

Yap, itulah semua review kita . T^T

Akhir kata, gunakan lah kolom review untuk menyampaikan uneg – uneg, kritik, tanggapan, atau saran kalian terhadap fic ini! Karena bagaimanapun itu semua akan meningkatkan kemampuan menulisku!

12 Senpai 12 Sign Out!

Sampai jumpa chapter depan.

Quote hari ini:

" _Tidak dapat dibeli… itulah mahal."_


	16. Chapter 16

By : 21senpai 12

Disclaimer : Saya tidak memiliki apapun dari fict ini

Summary : Dia sudah lelah akan keberadaannya, segala cara telah dia lakukan untuk mendapatkan rasa damai itu. Tapi semuanya gagal, sekarang dia datang membawanya ke dunia baru dan bertemu mereka. Saat itu dia sadar bahwa akhir dari dunia itu adalah akhir darinya, tapi bagaimana dengan mereka?

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, dan lain – lain, chara death (perhatian tokoh dalam fic ini dapat berubah wataknya seiring dengan kejadian yang dialami tokoh)

Pairing : issei x harem, Naruto x ?

….

Entah bagaimana Sona dapat menduga hal ini akan terjadi.

Penyelidikan Exorsict itu yang merupakan gadis berambut biru dan bernama Xenovia tidak membuahkan hasil. Awalnya Xenovia tidak menyukai tindakannya mengirim dua pelayannya untuk menemani penyelidikan Exorsict itu. Memang benar Xenovia selalu menyuarakan kebenciannya terhadap iblis, namun Sona dapat melihatnya dengan jelas, Exorcist itu menikmati keberadaan kedua pelayannya. Itu memang membantu menguatkan kepercayaan antara mereka. Tapi mereka tidak menemukan siapa dalang dari pencurian Excalibur sebenarnya.

Setiap kali mereka menemukan markas dari Malaikat Jatuh itu, yang menempati markas itu sudah lama meninggalkan tempat itu, tapi tidak sebelum memberikan petunjuk untuk tempat selanjutnya.

Itu benar – benar membuat frustasi. Bagaimana mereka dipermainkan seperti itu.

Sampai hari ke enam dari tenggat waktu yang di tentukan. Sona akhirnya meminta bantuan Onee-sama nya untuk masalah ini.

Setelah mendapat informasi dari kakaknya, Sona dan Xenovia menuju lokasi yang ditentukan.

Mereka menemukan sekelompok Exorcist liar tengah bersiap melakukan semacam ritual. Entah apa, tapi Xenovia segera melesat menuju energy suci di salah satu ruangan, meninggalkan mereka dengan puluhan Exorsict dan beberapa Malaikat jatuh. Pertarungan Sona berserta Peeragenya dengan Exorsict itu tidak berlangsung lama, namun setibanya mereka ditempat Xenovia, pertarungan tersebut sudah selesai dengan seorang Exorsict gendut yang tewas dengan pedang Xenovia. Dari wajah wanita itu, mereka tahu perburuan mereka belum selesai.

Dengan satu hari tersisa, mereka akhirnya menemukan siapa dalang sebenarnya, atau dalangnya itu yang menyergap mereka.

Jadi disinilah mereka. Diatas parkiran salah satu Mall Kuoh tengah melawan hewan perliharaan dari dalang tersebut. Beberapa pedang Excalibur tertancap di beberapa tempat di parkiran tersebut. Ya, akhirnya Sona mengetahui apa yang dicuri Malaikat Jatuh itu. Untuk berpikir, Exorcist itu menyembunyikan informasi sepenting ini darinya.

"Sudah kubilang aku minta maaf kan!" Seorang Exorcist tertentu berteriak di suatu tempat antara mobil – mobil di lahan parkir tersebut.

Mengambil satu langkah mundur, menarik sedikit tubuhnya ke belakang, lalu menyiapakan lingkaran sihir, menunduk, semen dibelakangnya meleleh karena asam, Sona focus. Air keluar dari lingkaran sihir dibawah Cerberus itu, mengangkatnya beberapa meter ke udara. Membuat lingakaran sihir, Sona kembali focus, dan meloncat ke belakang menghindari terjangan Cerberus _yang lain_ lalu melempar tubuhnya ke samping.

Semen tempat dia berpijak tadi meleleh karena asam dari racun yang diludahkan anjing neraka itu.

Sona menyiapkan lingkaran sihirnya tadi, lalu sebuah palu yang terbuat dari air keluar dan menghantam Cerberus yang menerjangnya ke Cerberus yang satunya.

Sona segera berlari, tidak ingin menjadi mangsa empuk bagi Cerberus yang lain. Di sela larinya, Sona melirik kearah Malaikat Jatuh yang berdiri di pinggiran gedung. Dilihat dari sepasang sayap yang ada di punggungnya, dia hanyalah Malaikat Jatuh kelas rendah. Dan mereka tidak akan kesulian untuk melumpuhkannya. Dengan kata lain mereka hanya perlu membereskan peliharaannya, lalu semua ini berakhir.

Sepertinya, Malaikat Jatuh itu mencuri Excalibur menggunakan taktik dan pengalih perhatian dalam prosesnya.

Sona kembali menyiapkan lingkaran sihirnya, beberapa bola air muncul disana. Cerberus tadi sepertinya sudah pulih dan memilih Sona sebagai target utamanya. Sampai pada jarak yang diingankannya, Sona menembakan bola air bertekanan tinggi tersebut kearah Cerberus yang tengah berlari kearahnya.

Sebenarnya Cerberus jika hanya sendirian memiliki tingkat bahaya B sampai A. Saat pertama kali berhadapan dengan mereka, Sona dan Peeragenya dapat langsung membunuh seekor Cerberus. Tapi, Sona harus memuji siapapun yang melatih para Cerberus ini. Karena dia melakukannya dengan _sangat_ baik. Tidak hanya menghindari serangannya yang tidak melesat dengan kecepatan yang lambat, para Cerberus itu juga tidak kehilangan kecepatannya dan terus melesat kearahnya menggunakan kerjasama dan mobil – mobil yang terparkir disini sebagai perisai dan pengalih perhatian.

Sona menyiapkan sihirnya, sekarang ini Peeragenya tengah terpisah melawan beberapa Cerberus secara tim dari dua sampai tiga orang. Selusin. Itu lah jumlah keseluruhan Cerberus yang mereka lawan. Mereka dapat melawan Cerberus itu satu persatu, tapi itu akan memakan banyak tenaga. Selain itu, dengan cara ini Sona ingin meminimalisir anggotanya yang terluka.

Hanya dirinya dan Xenovia yang bertarung sendirian.

Dinding air yang tebal muncul saat Cerberus itu meloncat kearahnya, Sedangkan yang satu lagi cukup gesit dan berhenti lalu bergerak ke samping dimana tidak ada dinding air Sona yang menghalang. Cerberus itu menatap Sona dengan lapar, dan segera menerjangnnya, tidak mengetahui Sona sudah menyiapkan tombak air yang cukup panjang di sampingnnya.

Sebelum anjing neraka itu menyadarinya, tombak itu sudah menembus tubuhnya terlebih dahulu.

Sona tersentak. Lalu menoleh ke samping…..

Sebuah rahang yang dipenuhi gigi tepat dihadapannya.

Sebuah perisai berwarna putih menghantam rahang tersebut, membuat sang empunya meringis mundur. Seorang wanita berambut biru muncul dipandangan Sona. Di tangan kirinya ia memegang sebuah perisai berwarna putih, sedangkan ditangan kanannya ia memegang sebuah pedang besar yang siap terayun di atas. Kedua senjata itu menghasilkan energy suci yang kental, membuat Sona menjauh secara reflex.

Xenovia mengayunkan pedangnya ke bawah, dan hanya menebas angin. Cerberus melihat bahaya itu tepat waktu dan menarik kepalanya ke belakang. Tapi Xenovia sendiri tidak berhenti disitu, mendorong salah satu kepala Cerberus menggunakan perisainya, Exorcist itu merangsek maju dan menghunuskan pedangnya pada kepala Cerberus yang ada ditengah.

Anjing neraka itu mengaum saat pedang itu berhasil membunuh satu kepalanya. Dalam keadaan kesakitan dan marah, Cerberus menggunakan kepalanya yang masih bebas untuk melahap Xenovia. Tapi gadis itu sudah mengetahuinya terlebih dahulu. Jadi yang seharusnya kepala itu menerkam Xenovia, malah terpenggal oleh tebasan pedang Xenovia. Dalam keadaan panic karena rasa sakit, Cerberus itu mulai menyerangnnya menggunakan kakinya, tapi tentakel yang tebuat dari air menahan cakar tersebut melukai Xenovia.

Melihat serangan kejutan itu yang hampir mengenainya, Xenovia melopat mundur, perisai di tangannya bergoresan dengan cakar dari Cerberus. Melihat tombak air yang mulai terbentuk diatas kepala Cerberus yang tersisa, Xenovia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Cerberus lain yang berusaha merobohkan dinding air Sona.

Mengubah perisai ditangan kirinya menjadi pedang, Xenovia bergerak dengan kelincahan yang luar biasa mendekati Cerberus itu. Sekali tebasan, kaki Cerberus itu terpotong dan menghasilkan teriakan kesakitan dari sang empunya. Sudah mendapat perhatian Cerberus tersebut, Xenovia kembali bergerak dengan kelincahan yang luar biasa, menghindari ludahan asam yang keluar dari mulut Cerberus.

Menghujamkan tombak airnya pada Cerberus yang sudah dilemahkan Xenovia, Sona berlari mendekati Exorcist itu. Disamping kanannya, muncul beberapa pedang air yang memenggal kepala Cerberus yang tertancap tombak pertamanya tadi.

Kehilangan keseimbangan karena kakinya terpotong, Cerberus itu terus saja menembakan racun dari ketiga mulutnya. Menunduk, menghindari asam yang dibidik ke kepalanya, Xenovia meloncat bersiap melakukan serangan penghabisan pada Cerberus itu, jika saja Cerberus itu tidak menggunakan seluruh tenaganya untuk melempar tubuhnya menjauh dari sana dan Sona yang menerjangnya menghindari sebuah bola racun besar mengarah di tempatnya tadi.

Menggunakan pedang air yang sama, Sona melesatkan mereka semua kearah Cerberus yang kehilangan kakinya tersebut dan sukses membunuhnya.

Kini melayang bersama Xenovia di udara, Sona melepaskan mantranya, Gadis berkacamata itu dapat bernafas lega. Ia hampir menggunakan seluruh air yang disimpannya di dimensi tertentu. Cukup melelahkan mengeluarkan beberapa sihir tersebut sekaligus. Wajah penerus Sitri itu mengkerut, dia memiliki beberapa sihir yang tidak berhubungan dengan persiapan, tapi serangan yang dihasilkan lemah, dan hanya sesuai sebagai pengalih perhatian. Mungkin, nanti dia akan belajar beberapa sihir non-elemental pada kakaknya.

Tapi sekarang…..

Sona melihat bagaimana keadaan Peeragenya. Selain hanya goresan dan lecet, pelayannya baik – baik saja. Bahkan Pawn terbarunya Geshiro Saji meski belum mendapatkan pengalaman bertarung yang asli dapat menjaga dirinya dengan baik di pertarungan ini, meski harus diawasi oleh Tsubaki. Tomoe dan Reya selalu bersama setelah dirinya menugaskan mereka untuk mengawasi Xenovia. Dan sekarang pun mereka tengah bertarung berdua dengan kordinasi seakan sudah bertarung bersama selama bertahun – tahun. Secara kesulurahan, Sona puas dengan kemampuan kordinasi mereka tanpa perintah darinya. Dari sini ia juga dapat melihat beberapa mayat Cerberus berserakan di tempat pelayannya.

Sekitar 12 ekor. Dan sekarang hanya tinggal separuhnya saja.

"Umm, terimakasih untuk yang tadi. Aku tidak melihat yang satu itu." Sona menunduk mendengar suara malu – malu dari Exorcist ditangannya. Penerus Sitri itu hanya mengangguk dengan wajah datar sebagai balasan. Dan mendapat putaran bola mata bosan dari Xenovia.

"Bisa kau jauhkan kedua pedangmu itu? Aku merasa tak enakkan disini." Xenovia menurunkan kedua pedangnya, mencoba membuat jaraknya sejauh mungkin dari Sona pada posisi mereka saat ini. Meski iblis itu mengatakannya dengan wajah datar nan dingin, Exorcist itu dapat merasakan nada jengkel tersemat di ucapannya tadi.

"…. Maaf." Gumam Xenovia. Sona masih diam, mengamati sekitarnya dengan iris violetnya yang kalkulatif.

Meski dengan Xenovia di tangannya, Penerus Sitri itu tidak kesulitan bermanuver dan menghindari beberapa bola racun yang ditembakkan kearahnya. Kedua gadis itu menunduk, dan melihat seekor Cerberus yang menembak mereka dengan bola racun yang besar tadi tengah memandang mereka dengan kesal. Terbukti dengan geraman yang keluar dari tenggorokannya.

Sona membalas dengan beberapa sihir level menengah. Cerberus itu tidak berpikir dua kali untuk berlari dan menghindari peluru – peluru sihir dari Sona. Sepertinya anjing neraka yang satu ini belajar melihat bagaimana kawanannya dibantai iblis berkaca mata itu.

Sona tersenyum. Membetulkan posisi Xenovia ditangannya, Sang Exorcist hanya bisa mendecik kesal diangkat seperti itu. Sona terus menembaki para Cerberus menggunakan peluru sihirnya. Ledakan – ledakan yang dihasilkan mengalihkan perhatian pelayannya padanya. Setelah melihat bagaimana Raja mereka bertarung, Tsubaki dan yang lainnya langsung melesat ke angkasa dan menghujani Cerberus yang tersisa dengan sihir yang lebih mematikan. Sementara yang lain, menggunakan sihir level rendah untuk menggiring para Cerberus ke satu tempat.

Melihat pelayannya sudah mengatasi para Cerberus, Sona menghentikan tembakan peluru sihirnya, lalu menurunkan Xenovia dan melesat kearah Malaikat Jatuh itu. Xenovia tidak jauh dibelakangnya. Meski dari jarak seperti itu, Sona dapat melihat dengan jelas keringat dingin di leher dan raut ketakutan di wajah malaikat jatuh tersebut.

Parkiran itu bergetar oleh serangan Tsubaki untuk menghabisi sisa – sisa dari Cerberus. Cerberus memang mahkluk yang memiliki ancaman level A, tapi itu jika dilawan menggunakan fisik. Meski dengan ketahanan tubuh dan instingnnya, Anjing Neraka itu tidak akan bertahan dari brondongan sihir kelas menengah sampai atas seperti itu.

Setelah selesai dengan para Cerberus, Tsubaki beserta para pelayannya kemudian menuju ke tempatnya dan berdiri disampingnya untuk mengepung Malaikat Jatuh itu. Setiap gerakan Malaikat Jatuh itu berkedut, bahkan hanya gertakan darinya saja mungkin dapat membuat Malaikat Jatuh itu panic.

Sona mengangkat alisnya, saling berpandangan dengan Xenovia, Sona memberikan kode pada pelayannya untuk mengambil jarak. Sedangkan Xenovia kembali merubah Excalibur Mimic menjadi sebuah perisai.

Seharusnya setelah mengalahkan Malaikat Jatuh di depannya ini, insiden ini akan selesai. Tapi, entah mengapa…..

Bahkan pertarungan mereka dengan Malaikat Jatuh itu belum dimulai…

Sona merasa akan terjadi sesuatu yang gawat?

TIba – tiba saja, sebuah tombak terbuat dari cahaya menembus Malaikat jatuh di depannya. Mereka semua terkejut akan hal itu, meningkatkan kewaspadaan mereka, Sona dan Xenovia mendongak kearah datangnya tombak cahaya tersebut.

Dan Sona membenci dirinya karena benar kali ini.

Masalah baru saja bertambah besar.

.

Tepuk tangan.

Seorang pria dengan kelima pasang sayap dipunggungnya itu bertepuk tangan. Tidak ada pujian di dalam aksi itu, hanya ada penghinaan yang diberikan oleh pria itu.

"Kokabiel…." Gumam pelan Exorcist disampingnya. Hanya mendengar namanya saja sudah membuat keringat dingin menetes di pelipis Sona. Sona pernah mendengar nama itu, seorang Malaikat yang namanya tercatat di Al-kitab dan salah satu mahkluk yang selamat dari Great War.

"Oh…? Ada yang mengetahui namaku….." Sepasang iris merah itu beralih kearah Exorcist disampingnya. Dan sepertinya tidak hanya Sona dan Xenovia saja yang mengetahui hal itu. Apa lagi bagaimana seringaian Kokabiel yang melebar melihat para pelayannya menegang meningkatkan penjagaan.

Sona menggelengkan kepalanya, dengan postur yang sudah dilatihnya bertahun – tahun, Penerus Sitri itu maju selangkah dan menatap Kokabiel. "Bukannya aku tidak berterimakasih, tapi apa alasanmu datang kemari Kokabiel?"

Seberapa besar harga dirinya untuk mempertahankan daerah kekuasaannya ini dari penyusup, Sona belum cukup gila untuk bertarung dengan mahkluk yang selamat dari Great War dengan kondisinya saat ini.

Kokabiel berkedip. Sebelum meledak tertawa. Malaikat Jatuh itu memegang perutnya yang mulai sakit, ia bahkan kembali mengeluarkan singgasanannya untuk duduk menenangkan diri dari tertawanya. Meski mereda, tapi bahunya masih bergetar tidak terkendali oleh tawa yang ditahannya.

"Heh, reaksi yang bagus. Aku pikir kalian akan membeku ketakutan sampai tidak bisa berbicara." Kokabiel tersenyum maniak pada wajah datar Sona. "Bukankah sudah jelas? Aku ingin membunuhmu, adik dari Serafall Leviathan."

Mata Sona menyipit sebelum akhirnya berubah menjadi horror. Kokabiel hanya tersenyum geli, melihat wajah gadis iblis itu menyadari apa tujuan sebenarnya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya!" Teriak Sona lantang, mengejutkan Xenovia dan pelayannya. Kokabiel hanya menyeringai, menggunakan tangannya untuk menopang kepalanya, iris merah Kokabiel memandang iblis muda dibawahnya dengan tatapan menantang.

Sona tidak perlu undangan.

"Xenovia!" Gadis berambut biru itu mengangguk dan segera melesat maju, melupakan status mereka yang merupakan Exorcist dan Iblis. Mengetahui ancaman di depan mereka ini jauh lebih penting dari perasaan masing – masing. Jari Sona bergerak, lalu muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir yang menembakan peluru sihir di depannya dan diikuti oleh Tsubaki beserta kedua Bishopnya. Tomoe segera mengembangkan sayap kelelawarnya dan melesat ke udara. Meski kalah cepat, Tsubasa juga ikut melesat ingin membantu Xenovia dibawah, diikuti Saji dibelakangnnya.

Peluru Sihir Sona meledak sebelum mengenai Kokabiel. Dan Malaikat Jatuh itu hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya. Rentetan peluru level rendah Sona berhenti, tapi tidak dengan punya Tsubaki beserta kedua Bishopnya. Ledakan terjadi saat peluru – peluru sihir itu menghantam Kokabiel. Asap menutup pandangan Sona terhadap Malaikat Jatuh tersebut.

Tapi ini semua belum cukup.

Jadi Sona kembali menyiapkan lingkaran sihir untuk memanggil salah satu serangan yang sengaja disimpan untuk melawan Rias.

Kokabiel masih duduk dengan malas di singgasananya. Ia bahkan tidak perlu mengangkat tangan untuk menahan serangan – serangan dari pelayan Sona.

Rentetan serangan berhenti.

Kokabiel berkedip bingung. Dan mendongak.

"Hyeah!"

Setelah terbang cukup tinggi, Tomoe menungkik tajam tepat diatas Kokabiel. Gaya gravitasi dan momentum yang dihasilkannya sendiri, membuatnya meluncur seperti pesawat jet. Beberapa saat sebelum menghantam Kokabiel, Tomoe berputar, membuatnya seperti baling – baling helicopter, hanya saja lebih cepat dan mematikan.

Tomoe menebaskan pedangnya yang sudah memerah sisi tajamnya karena terlalu banyak bergesekan dengan udara.

Darah keluar dari hidung dan mulutnya.

Dan Kokabiel menggerakkan sayapnya.

Claaang!

Tomoe tertegun. Serangannya yang dapat memotong baja itu dapat ditahan oleh sayap Malaikat Jatuh itu. Sayap itu mengkilat oleh sebuah perisai cahaya tipis yang menyelimutinya.

"Ho? Itu tadi hampir saja…." Ucap Kokabiel sebelum mengepakkan sayapnya. Gadis itu terpental cukup kencang oleh gerakan sederhana itu. Momo Hanakai segera melesat, menangkap Tomoe sebelum bisa terhantam sesuatu. Kokabiel kembali mengarahkan iris merahnya pada Sona yang tengah berkonsentrasi. " Apa sudah selesai?"

Tapi Sona belum selesai.

Grroaaar!

Dari lingkaran sihir Sona keluar sebuah naga air raksasa yang segera melesat menuju Kokabiel. Malaikat Jatuh itu tersenyum kecil, mulai tertarik karena iblis muda dari Sitri ini dapat membuat serangan sebesar ini, meski terlihat kesulitan mengendalikannya. Kokabiel kemudian mengangkat tangannya untuk membuat sihir pelindung hanya untuk menghibur adik Maou itu sebelum ajalnya.

Peluh membanjiri wajah Sona yang masih berdiri ditempatnya untuk mengendalikan kemana Naga air itu. Naga air yang menyerupai Naga timur itu berliuk beberapa kali di depannya sebelum akhirnya melesat kearah kokabiel. Sona _menyeringai._

Sebelum mengenai sihir pelindung Kokabiel. Naga air Sona meliuk, menghindari sihir itu beserta Kokabiel, hal ini membuat dahi Kokabiel mengkerut.

Mata Kokabiel menyipit. Di salah satu kaki naga itu, terlihat Xenovia tergantung dengan Excaliburnya yang siap ditebaskan. Kokabiel hanya memiringkan kepalanya, membiarkan Excalibur Destruction itu melewati kepalanya.

Tanpa melihat apa serangannya mengenai Kokabiel, Xenovia segera melepas pegangannya dari naga air Sona. Melihat Xenovia yang sudah menjauh, Sona kembali mengendalikan naga air itu lalu menghantamkannya ke punggung Kokabiel.

Sona bernafas ngos – ngosan setelah melepas mantranya tadi. Tapi pelayannya belum selesai, memanfaakan keterkejutan Kokabiel pada serangan Kaichounya tadi, Saji menggunakan Sacred Gearnya, dan mengeluarkan tali yang mengikat kaki Kokabiel. Dengan bantuan dari Rooknya, Tsubasa, mereka berdua menarik dan memutar Kokabiel sebelum menghantamkannya dengan bunyi gedebum pada lahan parkiran. Momentum yang dihasilkan berhasil membuat lubang yang menembus beberapa lantai gedung tersebut.

Setelah itu mereka berukumpul mendekati Sona, mengelilingi Sona dengan formasi bertahan. Iblis berkacamata itu sadar dengan lirikan khawatir yang diberikan pelayannya. Tapi Xenovia lah yang berani menyuarakannya.

"Hei, kau tidak apa – apa?" Tsubaki datang untuk membantunya berdiri. Sona mengangguk terimakasih pada Queennya. Mengambil nafas yang dalam, Sona mengeluarkannya perlahan sebelum menajawab pertanyaan Xenovia.

"Ya, tentu saja. Rasanya seperti makan es krim vanilla sambil berjalan – jalan di taman saat hari sedang terik." Jawab Sona dengan wajah yang paling datar yang dia bisa. Tsubaki disampingnya terkikik kecil, sedangkan Xenovia mengangguk mantap.

"Baguslah. Kau masih memiliki sarkastikmu itu." Ucap Xenovia sebelum kembali mengeluarkan Excalibur mimic sebagai tameng ditangan kirinya. Exorcist itu menatap lubang tempat Kokabiel terkubur dengan gugup. "Lalu….. apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya? Aku tidak yakin itu tadi cukup untuk membereskannya….."

Itu sudah jelas. Mereka tidak dapat memenangkan pertarungan ini. Sona melepaskan diri dengan perlahan dari rangkulan Queennya. Ia sekarang melihat kondisi pelayannya saat ini. Memang tidak ada luka yang berarti diterima mereka, tapi informasi kalau mereka tengah melawan seorang Malaikat Jatuh dengan lima pasang sayap yang berhasil selamat dari Great War memberikan dampak buruk pada mental mereka. Namun meski dengan kaki gemetar dan kegelisahan dihati mereka, para Pelayannya itu masih berdiri kokoh disampingnya. Benar – benar bukti kesetiaan yang nyata.

Dan karena itu, Sona tidak ingin kehilangan mereka hanya karena harga dirinya saja.

Iris ungu Sona menatap bergantian pelayannya. "Kita mundur dan meminta bantuan. Lalu – Berpencar!"

Sona berteriak tiba – tiba. Mereka semua langsung melempar tubuh mereka masing – masing ke berbagai arah. Sona mengumpat, Momo dan Tomoe tidak akan sempat mengindari serangan tersebut. Menyiapkan seluruh sihir yang ada ditubuhnya, Sona bersiap menahan tombak cahaya itu.

Tapi Xenovia meloncat didepannya dengan Excalibur Mimic yang sudah diperbesar ukurannya mencoba menepis tombak cahaya sebesar mobil tersebut. Sona dengan segera membatu Momo mengangkat Tomoe dan terbang menjauh dari situ. Untuk sesaat Sona ingin berteriak untuk memperingati Exorcist berambut biru itu untuk pergi dari sana, karena mereka sudah dalam jarak aman. Namun Gadis berambut biru itu mengejutkan Sona dengan berteriak dan mementalkan tombak cahaya itu dan meruntuhkan sebagian dari gedung parkir ini.

Setelah itu Tsubaki membuat sebuah cermin besar dari Sacred Gearnya untuk melindungi mereka, karena tombak cahaya itu lalu meledak dengan keras. Bahkan dibalik cermin Tsubaki itu Xenovia dan Sona beserta pelayannya dapat merasakan gelombang kejut yang dihasilkan tombak itu mencoba menghempaskan mereka.

Tapi itu bukanlah masalah utama.

Sona mengumpat nyaring.

Lahan parkir dibawahnya sudah mulai runtuh karena ledakan itu. Dan Xenovia beserta Sona hanya bisa berusaha agar tidak ada puing – puing yang menimpanya saat mereka jatuh ke lantai bawah.

.

Sona menggelengkan kepala untuk menghilangkan pening yang ada dikepalanya akibat jatuh tadi. Gedung parkir yang memiliki sepuluh lantai itu hanya tersisa tiga saja saat ini. Penerus Sitri itu mencoba bangun dari posisnya, desahan dan suara batuk dikirinya memberitahukan Sona posisi Xenovia. Tapi iblis berkacamata itu lebih memfokuskan perhatiannya pada pelayannya yang ada diposisi seberangnya. Ada sebuah runtuhan yang cukup lebar yang memisahkan Sona dengan pelayannya.

Dilihat dari kondisi mereka, Tomoe dan Reya sempat membuat pelindung yang melindungi mereka dari puing – puing yang disekitar mereka. Sebuah keburuntungan yang besar mereka masih selamat dari serangan itu, Sacred Gear Tsubaki berhasil menyerap sebagian besar dari ledakan tombak cahaya itu. Tapi jika hanya satu tombak saja dapat mengakibatkan kerusakan sebesar itu…

Lalu berapa banyak yang dapat dibuat Kokabiel?

Sona menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras untuk membuang pikiran negative itu. Menggerakan kakinya untuk berdiri, Sona meringis menggigit bibirnya. Itu mendepatkan perhatian Xenovia. Exorcist itu segera berjongkok disampingnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

Ada sebuah beton cukup besar yang menindih kakinya. Sona tidak yakin, apakah itu hal yang bagus Sona tidak dapat merasakan kakinya itu lagi atau tidak. Sementara Xenovia tengah mencari cara teraman untuk memindahkan beton itu dari Sona, iblis berkacamata itu memperhatikan wajah Exorcist itu.

Ia sendiri tidak akan menyangka saling mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk menjaga punggung masing – masing. Dengan bagaimana mereka mementingkan aturan dan disiplin dari yang lain, Sona tidak dapat melihat bagaimana ia bisa akrab dengan Hamba Gereja didepannya ini. Tapi kenyataannya disinilah mereka berdua, melupakan aturan dan prinsip masing – masing untuk bertahan hidup. Benar – benar menakjubkan apa yang bisa dilakukan kehidupan padamu dalam waktu singkat.

'Tsubaki….' Panggil Sona lewat pikirannya, mencoba meraih rasa debu dan pasir yang dibakar. Telepati sebenarnya merupakan hal yang baru saja ditemukannya. Tidak seperti sihir komunikasi, entah bagaimana Sona dapat berkomunikasi melalui pikirannya dengan Tsubaki. Berdasarkan penjelasan Ajuka-Sama, itu bisa saja terjadi karena Evil Pieces Raja yang terhubung dengan pelayannya. Belum ada bukti untuk hal ini, Sona juga belum melakukan uji coba pada pelayannya yang lain.

' _Kaichou!'_ Suara Tsubaki dipenuhi khawatir dan sedikit lega. Ia dapat merasakan energy Tsubaki, Queennya itu berencana menjemputnya. _'Apa kau baik – baik saja Kaichou!? Sebentar lagi aku aka- '_

'Tsubaki.' Potong Sona tegas. Queennya itu terdiam, menunggu dengan tegang apa yang akan dikatakan Rajanya. Sona mendesah pelan. Aneh, ia dapat merasakan ketakutan mulai menyeruak keluar dari hati Ratunya. 'Aku ingin kau dan yang lainnya pergi dari sini dengan tanda dariku…..'

' _Lalu bagaimana dengan Kaichou?'_ Sona sengaja memotong disana. Yakin akan dihadapkan dengan pertayaan itu.

Sona menyiapkan lingkaran sihir kecil berwarna putih ditangannya sebelum menjawab.

'….. Aku bisa menjaga diri.' Sona dapat merasakan tatapan tidak percaya yang ditujukan Ratunya itu. Tapi sebelum Tsubaki bisa protes, Sona melanjutkan dengan nada keras dan tegas. 'Itu adalah perintah, Tsubaki.'

Dari ketakutan, perasaan itu berubah menjadi marah dan penyangkalan. Sona bersiap memindahkan mereka dengan paksa jika Tsubaki masih tidak menerima keputusannya. Tsubaki mendesah, perasaannya berubah menjadi kesedihan dan penyesalan yang besar. Nafas Sona tercekat.

Perasaan apa ini? Rasa pedih dengan asin laut, apa… Tsubaki menangis?

' _Aku akan memanggil bantuan!'_ Ledakan energy, sebelum keberadaan Tsubaki menghilang.

Sona mengangguk, menghela nafas lega. Dan yang terakhir….

Sona beralih menatap Xenovia.

"Tidak." Potong Exorcist itu dengan kuat dan simpel. Seakan mengatakan sebuah fakta. Gadis berambut biru itu berdiri dan mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri, Durandal dipenggang ditangan kanannya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan dengan pelayanmu itu. Tapi, aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu. Diselamatkan oleh pengorbanan iblis, heh." Xenovia mendengus, tapi tidak berani menatap mata Sona. Exorcist itu mengangkat Durandalnya. "Tahan, ini mungkin sakit."

"Mengesankan, benar – benar mengesankan!" Sona dan Xenovia membeku, pandangan mereka beralih ke tempat suara itu berasal. Sebuah kepalakan sayap, banyak sekali kepakan. Kokabiel melayang di depan mereka, dibelakangnya puluhan Malaikat Jatuh dengan minimal memiliki dua pasang sayap. Kokabiel melihat sayapnya lalu terkekeh. " Aku rasa aku telah meremehkan kalian. Heh…..! tak kusangka kalian dapat memotong sayapku."

Memang benar, sebuah sayap dari ke sepuluh sayap Kokabiel terpotong. Serangan Xenovia tadi berhasil memotongnya. Xenovia memang menebaskan pedangnya pada kepala Kokabiel, dan itulah tujuannya, agar Kokabiel tidak mengetahui kalau niatan Xenovia sebenarnya adalah sayap Kokabiel.

Melupakan keberhasilan rencananya, Sona meringis. Jumlah sayap merupakan harta paling berharga dari Malaikat Jatuh. Jadi tidak heran melihat Malaikat Jatuh menjaga dan menyombongkan jumlah sayapnya pada orang lain. Sona tidak tahu apakah itu hal yang bagus melihat Kokabiel yang tidak mempermasalahkan sayapnya terpotong.

"Tapi, aku penasaran…." Iris merah menajam kearah mereka. Xenovia berdiri di depan Sona, jarinya mencengkram kuat Excalibur ditangannya. "Apa alasan Exorcist sepertimu melindungi iblis seperti dia?" Kokabiel bergumam sambil memasang pose berpikir. "Tapi itu menjelaskan semuanya." Lanjutnya sambil manggut.

Alis Xenovia mengkerut. Matanya memandang pasukan Malaikat jatuh dibelakang Kokabiel, sebelum kembali menatap malaikat jatuh dengan iris merah tersebut. "Apa yang kau bicarakan…. ?"

"Kau tidak tahu ya…. ?" Ucap Kokabiel dengan wajah terkejut yang dibuat – buat. Malaikat jatuh itu menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Biar kuberitahu, saat Great War tidak hanya Maou saja yang mati, tapi juga Tuhan!"

Sona dan Xenovia terbelalak karena hal itu. Apakah itu benar? Apakah Tuhan benar – benar mati? Apa Kokabiel tidak berbohong? Sona menggelengkan kepalanya, Tuhan mati atau tidak itu tidak akan merubah situasinya saat ini. Iblis berkacamata itu lebih memandang khawatir pada Exorcist yang ada didepannya.

Xenovia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras, mendelik tajam pada Kokabiel dengan intensitas yang menyamai sinar laser. "Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin! Jika itu benar, bagaimana kami masih bisa menerima keajaiban dan berkah-Nya?!"

Kokabiel mengangguk, menyetujui perkataan Xenovia. "Itu benar. Michael benar – benar melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik diatas sana…."

' _ **Jangan takut…'**_

"Lalu… apa….. yang ….. kuperjuangkan ….. selama ini?" Seluruh tubuh Xenovia bergetar, pegangan pada Excaliburnya melemah, matanya tidak focus, menatap kosong ke depan. Kokabiel hanya menyeringai keji melihat hamba Tuhan didepannya terguncang setelah mengetahui kebenaran. Satu tanda dari jarinya, dan seluruh anak buahnya menyiapkan tombak cahaya di tangan mereka.

'… _ **. Selama ada aku…..'**_

"Xenovia! Xenovia dengarkan aku! Tenangkan dirimu Xenovia!" Teriak Sona memanggil Gadis berambut biru itu, tapi tidak mendapat reaksi apapun. Iblis berkacamata itu mengumpat keras. Sona mencoba berdiri, sempat terlintas dipikirannya untuk _memotong kakinya_ agar dapat menjangkau Exorcist itu dan menenangkannya dari –

' _ **Tidak ada yang bisa menyakiti kalian.'**_

Grep!

"Ojou-chan, bisa bantu aku memindahkan batu ini?"

Xenovia berkedip, lalu menoleh kearah seseorang yang menyentuh bahunya. Exorcist itu terdiam, memandang sepasang iris Sapphire menatap lurus ke dalam jiwanya. Tidak menghakimi, tidak memaksanya menenangkan diri. Xenovia mengangguk ragu – ragu. Meski terlihat tidak mungkin mereka berdua dapat mengangkat batu beton yang hampir memiliki berat satu ton itu, mereka berdua berhasil membebaskan kaki Sona dari jepitan batu itu. Pemuda itu lalu tersenyum bersyukur kearah Xenovia sebelum focus pada kaki Sona.

"Maaf Sensei datang terlambat Sona. Tindakan santai Sensei membuatmu terluka seperti ini."

Ucap Naruto dengan menyesal. Matanya tidak pernah lepas dari luka dikaki Sona. Sementara Xenovia masih berdiri bingung dengan pemuda yang datang tiba – tiba disampingnya.

"S-sensei… ?"

Tanya Sona gugup. Hawa membunuh keluar dari Kokabiel seperti ombak kearah mereka. Beberapa kali Malaikat Jatuh itu memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan Mr. Nine tapi pemuda berambut jabrik itu tidak menghiraukannya sedikit pun. Dan Malaikat jatuh itu tidak mengambil tindakan Naruto dengan baik.

Puluhan atau bahkan ratusan tombak cahaya menambah terang langit malam Kuoh. Sona terpekik mencoba memberitahu Xenovia dan Senseinya. Satu tatapan dari Sona, para Malaikat Jatuh itu mengambil ancang – ancang.

Dahi Naruto mengkerut melihat Sona yang mulai sulit diam. "Hush, Sona. Jangan bergerak. Sensei mencoba membuat agar tulangmu nanti sembuh seperti semula. Asal kau tahu, Rias melakukan Rating Game pertamanya dengan baik."

"Sensei!"

"Mati kau!" Teriak Kokabiel beserta ratusan cahaya yang melesat kearah mereka seperti bintang jatuh.

Naruto menoleh.

Bunga lavender bergoyang.

Dan seluruh tombak cahaya itu menghilang tanpa jejak.

Mereka semua tersentak melihat hal itu. Bahkan Kokabiel tanpa sadar mengambil langkah mundur.

"Ojou-chan, bisa kau jaga Sona disini sebentar?" Pinta Naruto sebelum maju beberapa langkah ke depan mereka, matanya tidak pernah lepas dari iris merah Kokabiel. Mengambil kedua Excaliburnya, Xenovia hanya mengangguk diam dan mengangkat Sona dari sana.

"Kau melukai muridku, mengancam menghancurkan tempat tinggalku, dan ingin mengibarkan perang hanya untuk kesenanganmu semata…." Nadanya santai dan tenang, tidak murka seperti yang diharapkan Sona. Tapi tidak ada senyuman-ramah-yang-selalu-ada-diwajahnya, namun ekspresinya tidak menunjukan apapun. Matanya menatap lurus Kokabiel beserta anak buahnya. Seperti badai salju yang dilihat dari jauh. Aman, karena belum sampai dan mengerikan karena pasti 'kan datang. "Sebuah dosa yang besar. Bukan berarti tidak dapat dimaafkan. Aku berikan satu kesempatan ini. Pergi sekarang dan jangan pernah kembali, maka aku tidak akan menyerang kalian saat kalian lari."

Matanya menajam.

"Abaikan ini, aku tidak akan berbelas kasihan. Aku bunuh kalian semua."

Kokabiel menatap Naruto sebentar lalu meledak tertawa.

"Pffft! Sombong sekali! Kau?! Seorang manusia rendahan, berpikir bisa mengalahkanku? Sepertinya reputasi dan rumormu itu telah membutakanmu _manusia._ Izinkan aku memperlihatkan realita kepadamu." Kokabiel mendelik tajam kearah Naruto dengan penuh kebencian. "Bunuh dia!"

Anak buahnya mematuhi. Dengan berbagai senjata yang terbuat dari cahaya, mereka melesat, menungkik, dan menjanjikan kabar kematian bagi siapapun yang menghina tuannya.

Naruto mendesah, menutup matanya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kecewa. Pemuda berambut jabrik itu berbisik…..

" **Serenity."**

Para malaikat Jatuh itu berhenti.

Bunga lavender kembali bergoyang.

Hal selanjutnya yang terjadi membuat Kokabiel, Xenovia, Sona yang melihatnya terbelalak kaget. Setelah membisikan hal itu, para Malaikat Jatuh itu berhenti dengan ekspresi bingung. Beberapa saat kemudian ekspresi itu berubah menjadi ketakutan dan hysteria. Setelah tidak tahan dengan apa yang menyerang mereka, para Malaikat terbuang itu menghunuskan senjata mereka ke tubuh mereka sendiri. Yang membuat Sona dan Xenovia bergidik ngeri adalah ekspresi Malaikat Jatuh itu saat mereka membunuh diri mereka sendiri. Bukan ekspresi panic ataupun kegilaan yang tergambar di wajah mereka, namun ekspresi lega. Seakan kematian adalah nasib yang lebih baik dari apa yang tengah mereka alami saat itu.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya. Disekitar pemuda itu dihiasi bulu – bulu hitam yang berjatuhan dengan lambat.

"Si-sialan!" Desis Kokabiel. Kepercayaan dirinya menghilang dengan drastic karena tidak mengetahui apa yang menyebabkan anak buahnya memilih mengabisi nyawa mereka sendiri. Kokabiel menunduk, menatap dalang yang menyebabkan semua itu terjadi. Iris Sapphire tanpa jiwa menatap lurus kearahnya. "Kurang ajar!"

Dengan teriakan, Kokabiel membuat sebuah tombak cahaya sebesar bus tingkat. Tidak satu atau dua, melainkan lima sekaligus. Melihat Naruto yang masih berjalan kearahnya, tidak menghubris ancaman darinya sama sekali, Kokabiel melemparkan kelima tombak cahayanya.

Naruto berhenti dan mengangkat kepalanya.

Sekali lagi, semua tombak cahaya itu lenyap bagai ditelan bumi.

Bunga lavender kembali bergoyang.

Sona berkedip. Bertanya – tanya darimana datangnya bunga – bunga itu.

Naruto memiringkan tubuhnya, Kokabiel sudah ada dibelakangnya dengan dua buah pedang terbuat dari cahaya ditangannya. Tebasan dari Malaikat Jatuh itu terbaca dengan sempurna oleh Naruto dan membuat pemuda itu menghindarinya bahkan sebelum pedang itu diayunkan. Serangannya meleset itu tidak membuat Kokabiel menyerah. Dengan kedua pedang ditangannya, Kokabiel terus menyerang Naruto. Tidak berhasil dari satu sisi, Kokabiel menggunakan kemampuannya untuk terbang dan menyerang Naruto dari segala sisi yang dia bisa. Gerakan dan ayunannya sangat cepat, bahkan Xenovia yang ahli berpedang saja kesulitan melihatnya.

Sementara itu Naruto hanya menghindari semua serangan itu tanpa kesulitan. Dengan Kokabiel yang secara konstan bergerak dengan kecepatan yang sulit diikuti mata telanjang, gerakan Naruto malah terlihat seperti sedang menari, jika kau tidak memperhatikan wajah datar pemuda itu.

Mata Sona dan Xenovia memincing. Tangan Naruto bergerak dan mementalkan pedang cahaya Kokabiel. Pemuda berambut jabrik itu akhirnya memberikan perlawanan dengan merangsek maju mendekati Kokabiel. Menunduk, menghindari tebasan Kokabiel, Naruto Mengayunkan sebuah pedang berwarna hijau tranparan ditangannya. Dan berhasil memotong tangan Kokabiel beserta lima buah sayapnya.

"Ukh!"

Tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk Kokabiel, tangan kiri Naruto meruncing, pendar biru menyelimuti tangan itu. Naruto menghunuskan tangannya ke dada Kokabiel dan berhasil menembusnya. Di genggaman tangan itu terdapat sebuah benda berwarna merah yang berdetak sekali sebelum berhenti sepenuhnya. Naruto lalu menarik tangannya keluar dari tubuh Kokabiel dan merobek bahu kiri Malaikat Jatuh itu dari tempatnya.

Iris merah Kokabiel meredup, badannya terkulai lemas, tak bernyawa.

Tapi Naruto belum selesai.

Meremas jantung yang ada ditangannya, Naruto menangkap tubuh Kokabiel dan menghempaskannya. Kaki Sensei itu datang menginjak dada Kokabiel. Terdengar bunyi retakan disana.

Lingkaran sihir berwarna biru muncul dibawah Malaikat Jatuh itu.

Dan Kokabiel terkesiap terbangun dengan tubuh utuh.

Tapi itu tidak lama, sebelum dia berteriak kesakitan. Mengambil pedang cahaya Kokabiel yang terlepas tadi, Naruto menusukkanya pada kedua tangan Kokabiel. Lalu pemuda itu mengeluarkan besi runcing dan menancapkannya pada perut Kokabiel. Naruto menginjak lutut Kokabiel, kemudian menunduk dan menarik kaki Kokabiel.

Kaki itu membengkok kearah sudut yang salah.

Sona mengalihkan kepalanya kesamping, tidak tahan bahkan mendengarkan teriakan memilukan Malaikat Jatuh yang selamat dari Great War tersebut. Dia tidak tahu kalau Naruto bisa semarah ini. Meski dirinya hanya lah muridnya saja, Naruto tidak mengampuni siapapun yang membuatnya terluka. Dan Sona dapat merasakan dirinya mengasihani Kokabiel walau sesaat.

Kokabiel berteriak, mengepakkan sayapnya dengan panic. Malaikat Jatuh itu mengumpukan kekuatannya untuk melepaskan tangannya yang tertancap pedang cahayanya sendiri. Melupakan tangannya yang berlubang atau rasa sakit dari lukanya saat ini, Kokabiel mencoba bangkit dan menyerang Naruto, berharap dapat lepas dari cengkraman Naruto.

Naruto menepis tangan Kokabiel, tangannya masuk ke saku jasnya dan melemparkan sebilah jarum tepat ke iris merah Kokabiel. Tongkat runcing yang ada ditangan kanannya tertancap di leher Kokabiel.

Sona kembali menutup matanya, tidak tahan melihat kebrutalan Senseinya. Penerus Sitri itu merengek, meringkuk ke pelukan Xenovia dan menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menghalangi teriakan – teriakan memilukan Kokabiel masuk ke telinganya. Setiap kali Kokabiel mati karena penyiksaan Naruto, lingkaran sihir berwarna biru selalu bersinar dan mengembalikan kondisi Kokabiel seperti semula. Dan teriakan – teriakan memilukan itu akan terus berlanjut.

.

Sona tidak tahu berapa lama ia menutup matanya.

Hening.

Suasana di Gedung parkiran sangat hening.

Sona membuka matanya perlahan dengan takut. Disana, terbaring dibawah Naruto adalah seorang Malaikat Jatuh dengan lima pasang sayap yang namanya tercantum di Al-Kitab, salah satu mahkluk yang selamat dari Great War, berubah menjadi seorang pria dengan semangat yang patah, terisak – isak menahan tangis. Memohon ampun kepada pemuda berambut jabrik yang menunduk memandangnya dengan Sapphire tanpa jiwanya.

"Maa….. f…. kan aku… Hiks….. Ampuni… Aku….." Rintih Kokabiel, semua lukanya sudah sembuh dengan lingkaran sihir yang menyala dibawahnya. Kokabiel terbaring di genangan darahnya sendiri, cahaya di matanya sudah menghilang, begitu juga dengan semangatnya.

Naruto menghela nafas, lalu berbalik, menjauhi tubuh Kokabiel. Sona dan Xenovia berjengit. Dahi pemuda itu mengkerut, melihat penampilannya saat ini, Naruto mendesah. Selain tangannya yang berwarna merah akibat penyiksaannya tadi, ada beberapa darah yang muncrat ke bajunya akibat Kokabiel memberontak beberapa kali tadi. Mengambil tisu dari sakunya, Naruto berbalik, menyembunyikan penampilannya saat ini dari kedua gadis tersebut.

"Ojou-chan, Sona-chan, bagaimana?" Pertanyaan itu membuat kedua gadis itu tersentak menatap punggung Naruto. "Apa kau ingin mengampuni orang ini? Meski dia sudah berniat membunuhmu, melukaimu? Meski dia ingin menghancurkan kota ini? Meski dia ingin membuat Great War kedua? Apa kalian ingin memaafkannya?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat otak kedua gadis itu berhenti. Apa mereka ingin memaafkan Kokabiel? Setelah apa yang telah dilakukannya? Jika Sona, sebelum melihat ini, dia pasti akan mengatakan tidak, itu sudah jelas. Insting iblisnya tidak bisa menerima bagaimana Malaikat Jatuh itu menyerangnya, melukai pelayannya, dan hampir mendeklarasikan Great War kedua. Tapi setelah melihat apa yang dilalui Malaikat jatuh itu….. jujur Sona ragu.

Xenovia sendiri juga bimbang. Dia sangat membenci pendosa. Sebisa mungkin Xenovia ingin memberikan hukuman yang pantas kepada mereka. Namun, pengalamannya kali ini membuatnya berhenti dan berpikir. Disisi lain Xenovia ingin mengatakan 'iya' karena Tuhan Maha pengampun terhadap mahkluknya. Tapi sekarang Tuhan sudah mati, dan lagi apa Kokabiel tidak akan mengulai perbuatannya ini? Xenovia dan Sona saling pandang.

Sebelum akhirnya mengangguk satu sama lain.

"Bunuh dia."

Naruto mengangguk dengan wajah kalem. Sebuah pilihan yang baik, jika dilepas Kokabiel mungkin akan membuat kekacauan ditempat lain. Jika tidak, dengan perbuatannya saat ini yang dapat disebut dengan pengkhianatan dan ancaman terhadap perjanjian ketiga Fraksi, Kokabiel akan diburu oleh Fraksi – fraksi besar lainnya. Saat tertangkap, dia tidak tahu penyiksaan atau hukuman apa yang dijatuhkan pada Kokabiel. Jadi kedua gadis itu memilih kematian cepat tanpa rasa sakit sebagai hukuman Kokabiel.

Naruto tersenyum kecil didalam hati.

Baru berapa hari, dan mereka sudah tumbuh secepat ini.

Pemuda itu mengangkat tangannya, dari sana muncul bola biru yang berputar ke segala arah. Warna biru itu lama kelamaan menggelap sampai akhirnya hitam sepenuhnya. Ukurannya juga menyusut sebesar bola ping pong. Setelah siap, Naruto melemparkannya pada tubuh Kokabiel.

Malaikat Jatuh itu hanya menutup matanya.

"Terima….. kasih."

Bola itu mengenai tubuh Kokabiel sebelum membesar dan menelan tubuh Kokabiel seutuhnya.

Boom!

Tidak ada yang tersisa dari Kokabeil, tidak selehai bulu pun. Hanya sebuah beton dengan kawah berdiameter dua meter yang menjadi tempat berbaring Kokabiel.

Sona dan Xenovia menengang saat Naruto berbalik dan berjalan perlahan ke tempat mereka. Ingatan tentang bagaimana Naruto menyiksa Kokabiel sampai mati masih segar di kepala mereka.

Pakaian Naruto bersih, sama seperti saat dia sedang mengajar dikelasnya. Tidak ada noda darah disana. Di wajah pemuda itu juga muncul senyuman-ramah-yang-selalu-ada-diwajahnya, tidak wajah tanpa emosi yang digunakan Naruto saat melawan Kokabiel.

Kedua gadis itu menghela nafas yang mereka tidak tahu mereka tahan.

"Apa kalian tidak apa – apa?" Tanya pemuda itu khawatir. Xenovia melepas gendongannya pada Sona, dan agak menjauh. Tapi tidak terlalu jauh dari iblis berkacamata itu jika ingin menyentuhnya. Seperti yang dilakukannya saat ini. Penerus Sitri itu mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, tapi tangannya tidak pernah lepas dari tangan Xenovia sejak pertarungan Kokabiel dengan Naruto tadi. Sepertinya gadis itu masih terguncang dengan adegan tadi.

Xenovia berhenti. Dahi gadis itu mengkerut. Jika dikatakan seperti itu, bukannya dirinya tadi juga terguncang setelah mengetahui tujuan hidupnya kini sudah Tiada? Lalu apa yang dilakukannya sekarang? Dengan mengetahui hal ini, Xenovia sudah tidak bisa lagi kembali ke Vatican. Lalu…. Kemana dia akan pergi? Tidak, lebih penting lagi….

Apa tujuannya berikutnya?

Exorcist itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras, sadar kalau tubuhnya mulai bergetar dengan hebat. Tidak, dia tidak boleh histeris akan hal itu, tidak jika gadis disampingnya membutuhkan dukungan, sandaran dari apa yang baru saja dihadapinya.

Memang benar mereka adalah Exorcist dan Iblis. Tapi, Xenovia bersedia menjadi pilar dari iblis disampingnya. Setidaknya sebagai bayaran dari apa yang telah dilakukan gadis disampingnya itu.

Xenovia mengangkat kepalanya, menghentikan lamunannya sampai disitu. Gadis berambut biru itu melihat Naruto dan Sona tengah membicarakan kemudian Sona menanyakan sesuatu yang membuat pemuda bernama Naruto itu _terdiam._

"Apa maksud Kokabiel mengatakan kalau Sensei adalah Mr. Nine?"

Nah, itu merupakan pertanyaan yang juga ia ingin ketahui. Sepertinya Fraksi – fraksi besar mendengar tentang Sembilan pembunuh paling mematikan di dunia. Dan Kokabiel mengatakan kalau pemuda yang baru saja menyelamatkan mereka ini adalah salah satunya.

Kokabiel adalah Malaikat Jatuh, Sona dan Xenovia tidak berpikir kalau Kokabiel jatuh karena berbohong. Jadi mereka ingin tahu kebenaran dari orangnya langsung.

Naruto menghela nafas pelan. Pemuda itu memandang mereka dengan pandangan kecewa, bukan kecewa karena mereka tidak menjalankan apa yang di amanahkan pada mereka. Tapi seperti tatapan yang pernah diberikan Griselda padanya, saat Xenovia mencoba sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak diketahuinya saat itu.

"Jangan sekarang." Sona dan Xenovia langsung ingin membuka mulutnya, protes. Tapi Naruto mengangkat tangannya, menghentikan mereka seketika. Wajah Naruto masih ramah seperti biasanya, namun Shappire itu memiliki kilatan tegas disana, membuat Xenovia dan Sona tidak berani membantah. "Akan Sensei jelaskan besok di sekolah. Dengan semua yang telah kalian alami, kalian pasti lelah kan? Tidurlah, serahkan sisanya kepada Sensei."

Sona menggelengkan kepalanya, entah kenapa kepalanya sangat berat. Pandangannya juga mulai buram. Xenovia juga sama, seakan ia sudah berlari keliling lapangan latihan Vatican sebanyak tiga ratus kali dengan perut kosong pada malam hari dan tengah berbaring di kasur saat ini, tiada yang lebih enak dari menutup mata dan…. Dan…

Tunggu! Sepertinya ada sesuatu….. yang mereka… ingin… tahu…. Sebelum….

Kedua gadis itu akhirnya terlelap dengan bahu satu sama lain sebagai sandaran.

Naruto tersenyum hangat melihat pemandangan itu. Pemuda jabrik itu lalu mengangguk pada kedua Bunshinnya. Satu segera melesat untuk mengumpulkan pecahan Exalibur yang tersebar di reruntuhan gedung parkir ini. Sedangkan yang satunya lagi sudah pergi dengan lingkaran sihir bersama kedua gadis itu ke Kuoh Akademi.

Alis Naruto terangkat. Pemuda itu menatap sisi lain Kuoh dengan pandangan mata tajam, ia merasakan energy dari Naga Chibi tertentu disana sebelum menghilang. Naruto kembali berbalik, lalu mengangguk pada Bunshinnya yang sudah mengumpulkan seluruh pecahan Excalibur dan bersiap pergi. Melihat persetujuan dari masternya, Bunshin itu menghilang dengan cara yang sama dengan Bunshin pertama. Naruto menutup matanya.

Ada pertarungan lain terjadi di kota ini,

Dan itu melibatkan Naga Chibi tertentu.

Tapi itu bisa nanti,

Yang paling penting sekarang ini adalah murid – muridnya.

Naruto membuka matanya.

Sebelum menghilang dari tempat itu, meninggalkan sebuah gedung parkir sepuluh lantai yang masih utuh tanpa ada jejak pertarungan supranatural yang dapat mengubah sejarah. Tidak ada sekolompok remaja melawan Anjing penjaga gerbang neraka ditempat itu.

Tidak ada.

Hanya ada sebuah bunga lavender yang bergoyang di pinggir gedung tersebut.

.

Scene Change.

.

Sebelumnya.

Disisi lain kota Kuoh.

 **[Masih memikirkan tentang perkataan Naruto?]**

Vali berkedip. Tidak menyangka Albion mengganggunya dengan menanyakan hal itu. Saat Ini ia sedang melesat dilangit Kuoh, menuju Kuoh Akademi. Beberapa waktu lalu, Azazel memintanya kesini untuk mengatasi salah satu petinggi Grigory yang membangkang dan akan mebuat kekacauan. Azazel mendapat beberapa informasi kalau Kokabiel akan mendeklarasikan Great War Jilid 2 dengan memancing pihak Surga dengan mencuri Excalibur dan memancing Fraksi Iblis dengan membunuh kedua adik Maou. Vali masih bingung bagaimana Azazel mendapatakan semua informasi itu diatas meja kerjanya.

Tapi Vali memiliki kecurigaan dengan Wakil Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh Shemhazai untuk hal itu.

'Tidak. Tidak juga….' Jawab Vali singkat. Hakuryuukou itu saat ini tengah terbang dengan santai, tidak lambat bagi mahkluk supernatural lain, dan juga tidak cepat bagi mahkluk lain yang setingkat dengannya. Entah mengapa, Vali ingin mengambil waktu dari perjalanan ini dengan memikirkan hasil pertemuannya dengan Naruto Uzumaki atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai Mr. Nine oleh sebagian dunia. Tapi setelah diingatkan oleh Albion seperti itu, '… Setara bahkan lebih kuat dari Great Red, huh?'

 **[Lalu apa yang kau lakukan selanjutnya?]** Vali tidak menjawab, tapi memberitahukan kalau dia mendengarkan. Albion melanjutkan **[ Tujuanmu sekarang telah naik ke dalam tingkat yang lebih tinggi. Apa kau akan tetap menuju yang paling kuat?]**

'Tidak ada yang berubah akan hal itu. Aku akan menjadi yang terkuat dan mendominasi di dunia ini….' Sudah seharusnya Vali seperti itu. Sebagai keturunan langsung dari Lucifer, sifat mendominasi mengalir deras di dalam darahnya. Hanya pertarungan yang memberikan Vali gejolak dalam hidupnya. Dan jika diberikan kesempatan, ia bahkan mau memusuhi seluruh dunia ini, jika ia dapat bertarung dengan orang – orang kuat sampai batas hidupnya.

Albion terdiam meski mendengar pemikiran inangnya itu. Salah satu naga Surgawi itu agak khawatir dengan pemikiran inangnya yang seperti itu. Ada beberapa hal yang belum dilihat Vali. Dia sudah hidup cukup lama, dan melihat kerajaan tumbuh dan runtuh. Ada sebuah informasi yang mungkin akan membuat Vali mencari kematiannya sendiri jika ia mengetahuinya. Kata – kata Naruto sendiri jika dikatakan dengan kiasan itu seperti 'ada langit diatas langit.' Dan sepertinya inangnya ini tidak menangkap maksud sebenarnya dari Mahkluk itu.

 **[** _ **Tapi apa itu yang paling kau inginkan?**_ **]**

'Huh, apa yang kau katakan tadi Albion?' Tanya Vali mendengar bisikan ditelinganya. Imajinasi pemuda itu tengah memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk mendapatkan informasi tentang mahkluk yang dapat melampaui Great Red.

Albion menggelengkan kepalanya dan menunjuk ke bawah dengan gambar mental. **[Bukan apa – apa. Lihat dibawah sana.]**

Vali berhenti dan menunduk. Sekarang dia tepat diatas lokasi Azazel memancing. Dipinggir sungai terlihat beberapa Malaikat Jatuh dengan sayap lebih dari satu pasang tengah menyerang seorang wanita yang memegang tombak. Setelah beberapa kata mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk membunuh wanita itu.

Vali tetap diatas sana memperhatikan mereka. Dilihat dari percakapan Malaikat Jatuh itu mereka jelas anak buah Kokabiel, entah mengapa mereka terpisah dari Tuannya. Semakin lama Vali melihat, semakin sadar ia kalau ini bukanlah pertarungan tapi pembantaian.

Jumlah Malaikat Jatuh itu turun drastic dengan cepat. Itu karena mereka langsung melesat kearah wanita itu, dan wanita itu langsung memberikan kematian cepat pada mereka yang bodoh tetap menyerangnya.

Sadar dengan serangan jarak dekat tidak berhasil, Malaikat Jatuh yang tersisa melesat ke udara dan berkumpul sebelum menghujani wanita itu dengan tombak cahaya sebanyak yang mereka bisa.

Sebelum tombak cahaya itu mengenainya, wanita itu menghilang dan muncul di depan Vali.

"Dan siapa Kau?" Tanya Wanita itu mencabut tubuh salah satu Malaikat Jatuh yang menyangkut di tombaknya. Sepertinya wanita itu tidak masalah melayang di udara tanpa lingkaran sihir ataupun sayap.

Vali tersentak lalu melihat kelompok Malaikat Jatuh tadi yang sekarang sudah menjadi bulu – bulu gagak yang tengah berterbangan ditiup angin. Vali menyeringai, mungkin dia akan menemukan sedikit pemanasan disini.

Sekarang sudah ada di depannya, Vali dapat melihat wajah wanita itu dengan jelas. Wanita itu memiliki mata berwarna hitam yang tajam, dengan rambut merah panjang ke punggung dan sebagian menutupi sebelah matanya. Wanita itu mengenakan semacam armor di dadanya dan celana berwarna hitam dengan goresan api diujungnya. Wanita itu juga mengenakan selendang berwarna biru yang menyelimuti lehernya.

Setelah Vali melihatnya, ekspresi wanita itu benar – benar bahagia. Bukan kebahagian Psikopat yang senang telah mencincang korbannya, atau kebahagiaan seorang gadis yang menemui lelaki menarik menurutnya.

Dahi Vali mengekerut dibalik baju jirahnya.

Wanita itu bahagia karena…. Dia bahagia.

"Apa kau tahu dimana Naruto Uzumaki?"

Pertanyaan itu berhasil menyadarkan Vali dari lamunannya. Naruto lagi, sepertinya pemuda itu lebih terkenal dari yang dia kira.

 **[Vali, hati – hati. Aku memiliki firasat buruk tentang wanita ini.]**

Vali menutup mulutnya lagi setelah mendengar peringatan dari Albion. Mengangguk pada Albion dalam pikiranya, Vali membuka mulutnya.

"Naruto? Maaf, aku tidak mengetahui nama ini. Memangnya kau ada urusan apa dengan Naruto ini?" Tanya Vali. Ekspresi bahagia itu sempat meredup sebelum kembali seperti semula. Wanita itu memutar tombaknya lalu menaruhnya di pundaknya.

"Sayang sekali…." Gumamnya ceria. Alarm bahaya di kepala Vali berbunyi nyaring. Hakuryuukou masa kini itu segera menegangkan otot – otot ditubuhnya, mengatisipasi serangan. Tapi wanita itu mengejutkan Vali dengan berbalik dan pergi perlahan meninggalkannya.

"Hey! Tunggu!" Teriak Vali. Wanita itu berhenti namun tidak berbalik. "Aku tengah dalam tugas disini untuk membawa beberapa Malaikat Jatuh tadi. Namun setelah melihat apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka…." Vali mengangkat bahu, pemuda berambut silver menyeringai dibalik jirahnya. "Harus ada yang memberikan kesaksian pada Bosku kau tahu."

Wanita itu akhirnya berbalik. Ekspresi bahagianya terganti menjadi jengkel. Wanita itu mengangkat tombaknya dari pundaknya, namun setelah beberapa saat berpikir, ia kembali menaruhnya di pundaknya.

"Maaf. Aku hargai kau ingin mejalankan tugasmu, tapi aku tidak melihat kepentingan berbicara denganmu atau dengan bosmu itu." Sebelum berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Vali.

Tubuh Vali berkedut. Setidaknya ia berhasil membuat wanita itu marah.

 **[Apa itu bijak?]** Tanya Albion dalam pikirannya.

'Kau meremehkanku Albion. Aku bisa mengatasinya.' Balas Vali dipikirannya. Albion hanya diam, dan mengawasi inangnya itu sambil menganalisa wanita di depannya.

Tanpa ragu Vali melesat kearah wanita itu dengan tangan terkepal. Namun tanpa berbalik pun wanita itu mengetahui serangan Vali. Wanita itu lalu memutar tombaknya diantara lehernya, membuat Vali menghentikan lesatannya dan melompat mundur. Tidak memundurkan tempo serangannya, Vali menciptakan lima buah Dragon Shot dan menembakan kelimanya kearah wanita itu.

Wanita itu akhirnya berhenti dan memusatkan perhatiannya pada Vali. Ia lalu kemudian mengangkat tombaknya dari pundaknya dan menunjuk pada Dragon Shot yang melesat kearahnya.

Kelima Dragon Shot itu membesar kemudian mengecil saat melayang kearah wanita itu. Sebelum terpental kelima arah yang berbeda.

'Apa itu barusan…?'

Kuda – kuda wanita itu melonggar.

 **[Dia akan menyerang Vali!]**

'Aku tahu!' Balas Vali melalui hubungannya, dan segera memiringkan kepalanya menghindari mata tombak wanita itu, ia lalu menendang kakinya, menghalau ujung tombak itu untuk menyerangnya. Vali menunduk saat wanita itu Mengayunkan tombaknya. Melihat kesempatan keturunan Lucifer itu tidak ragu melancarkan seranganya, apa lagi saat targetnya berada dalam jarak dekat seperti ini.

Wanita itu sedikit menggerakkan bahunya untuk menghindari pukulan Vali, lalu menggerakkan tombaknya untuk menepis tangan Vali. Bibir Vali dibalik jirahnya mulai merekah menjadi seringaian.

Menangkap tombak yang diarahkan pada dadanya, Vali merangsek ke depan. Namun wanita itu menangkap pukulan Vali dengan mudah, kakinya menendang kaki Vali ke tempat semula.

'Kena!' Pikir Vali. Sebelum ingin mengangtifkan Sacred Gearnya.

Klink!

 **[Vali menghindar!]**

Vali terkejut dengan teriakan Albion. Mengikuti perintah parnertnya, la melompat ke samping. Menyelamatkan dirinya tertikam oleh ujung tombak wanita itu yang terlepas dari tombaknya. Diantara kedua bagian tombak itu dihubungkan oleh rantai. Tapi Vali belum mengetahui bagaimana mata tombak itu bisa menikamnya.

Klik!

Wanita itu kembali menyatukan tombaknya menjadi satu. Ekspresinya semakin lama semakin kesal dan jengkel. Tanpa sepatah kata, ia kembali melesat kearah Vali.

Vali meloncat mundur. Ayunannya tadi itu _sangat cepat_ , dirinya hampir terlambat menghindar. Penerus Lucifer itu menggertakan giginya karena terus dipukul mundur oleh serangan wanita itu.

Menunduk menghindari sapuan tombak itu, Vali mengangkat tangannya menahan ujung tombak tumpul wanita itu. Dan meringis, ayunannya juga semakin kuat. Vali melompat mundur mencoba mencari jarak sambil menembakkan beberapa Dragon Shot.

Namun sama seperti tadi, Dragon Shot itu mengembang seakan tidak stabil sebelum terpental ke berbagai arah. Wanita itu tidak berhenti dan terus melesat dengan tombak terhunus ke depan, mengincar jantung Vali. Dengan jarak yang dimilikinya sekarang, Vali memiliki waktu untuk bersiap melakukan serangan balik.

Setelah melihat tombak itu dalam jaraknya, Vali juga melesat maju, tangan kanannya bersiap dengan Dragon Shot. Sedangkan tangan kirinya dalam posisi menangkap tombak wanita itu.

Kling!

Namun tombak itu kemudian berpisah menjadi beberapa bagian dan memutar mengelilingi tangan Vali dan melilitnya. Wanita itu kemudian menarik Vali, dan menghantamkan wajah Vali dengan ujung tumpul tombaknya. Meski di dalam helmnya, tapi Vali dapat merasakan rasa sakit dari serangan itu. Kaki wanita itu lalu menendang Dragon Shot Vali yang sempat ditembakkannya.

Wanita itu kemudian memutar tubuhnya, rantai yang melilit tangan Vali sudah terlepas dan kembali menyatu dengan tombak itu. lalu mengayunkan tombaknya lagi, kali ini berniat melepas kepala Vali dari lehernya.

Sadar dari rasa sakitnya, Vali melihat serangan itu tepat waktu dan menarik kepalaya untuk keluar dari jalur ayunan tombak itu. Seharusnya keturunan Lucifer itu menunduk, ia lupa kalau jarak jangkau tombak itu dapat bertambah dengan membaginya dengan beberapa bagian.

Buagh!

Wanita itu melakukannya dan melepas beberapa bagian yang dekat mata tombaknya dan sukses menghantam kepala Vali dengan keras. Kekuatan yang dihasilkan bahkan membuat tubuh Vali oleng ke samping. Tidak berhenti, wanita itu lalu kembali memutar tombaknya dan menganyunkannya dari bawah, beberapa bagian yang terpisah itu kembali bersatu dan menghantam tubuh samping Vali dengan keras dan membuatnya terpental keatas.

Wanita itu melayang dibawah Vali, memposisikan mata tombaknya kearah Vali. Wanita itu muncul disamping Vali dengan tombak yang terselip antara tangan dan sikunya. Angin terbelah saat wanita itu mengayunkan tombaknya.

Vali tersentak bangun. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan berusaha menangkap tombak wanita itu, tapi sama seperti tadi tombak itu berpisah menjadi dua bagian, membuat tangan itu hanya menangkap angin.

Vali tersenyum.

Keturunan Lucifer itu terus berputar, membuat kakinya menghantam dan mementalkan tombak wanita itu ke samping. Vali seakan melakukan _Break Dance_ di udara. Vali melanjutkan putarannya, sampai saat yang tepat sebelum mengepakan sayapnya dan memuatnya berdiri menghadap wanita itu, dengan tangan yang siap dihantamkan pada wajah wanita itu.

Disisi lain, melihat tombaknya terpental, wanita itu terlihat tenang, karena rantai yang menghubungkannya membuat bagian tombak itu tidak terlempar menjauh. Sekali dari tarikan tanganya bagian itu kembali dan bersatu dengan sisanya. Memegang tombak itu dengan kedua tangannya, wanita itu siap untuk menikam Vali, sembari menarik kepalanya menghindari tendangan dan ayunan tangan Vali yang sempat mengarah padanya.

Wanita itu berhenti, bingung. Vali menarik pukulannya sebelum mengenai wajah wanita itu. Ditangan Hakuryuukou itu terdapat bola putih sebesar bola kasti dihadapan wajah wanita itu.

Vali _menyeringai._

"Makan nih!"

 **[Dragon Shot!]**

Wuung!

Boom!

Dragon Shot itu tidak melesat, tapi meledak menembakan laser putih tepat kearah wajah wanita itu. Laser yang dihasilkan Dragon Shot Vali membesar dan menelan tubuh wanita itu sepenuhnya, laser itu terus maju dan menembus sungai yang ada dibawahnya.

 **[Apa berhasil?]** Tanya Albion. Vali terbang mundur, mengikuti instingnya.

'Sepertinya tidak..' Vali menggeleng.

Benar yang dikatakan Vali. Selain beberapa tempat yang berasap diwajahnya, wanita itu tidak memiliki luka sama sekali menerima Dragon Shotnya dimuka dengan kekuatan penuh seperti itu. Bahkan laser yang membuat lubang di dasar sungai Kuoh hanya dapat sedikit mendorong posisi wanita itu dari posisi awalnya.

"Tak akan kubiarkan lagi….." Wanita itu menggeram, menatap Vali dengan kebencian yang pekat. Wanita itu lalu melepaskan selendangnya, tombaknya berubah warna menjadi merah darah. Ia lalu mengangkat tombaknya, tangan kirinya menunjuk Vali, kaki kanannya mundur kebelakang dan menegang. "…. Kau menghalangi kebahagian Hime-Sama!"

Vali mempersiapkan dirinya. Sadar kalau wanita itu akan melempar tombaknya. Meski terlihat seperti serangan yang sederhana, entah kenapa keringat dingin mengucur di pipinya. Dan…..

Wuuush!

Tombak itu dilemparkan. Saking kerasnya tombak itu dilempar, Vali hanya dapat melihat tombak itu sebagai laser merah yang tengah kearahnya.

Melihat waktunya tepat, Vali melempar tubuhnya ke samping.

Penerus Lucifer itu dapat melihat dari ekor matanya, tombak wanita itu melewatinya.

'Berhasil!' Vali menghela nafas lega –

Jleeb!

"Guh!"

Tiba – tiba saja tombak itu sudah menembus perutnya, Vali terhuyung kebelakang. Albion beserta inangnya tertegun, tidak hanya armor Balance Breaker Vali dapat ditembus dengan mudah oleh tombak itu, tombak itu juga dapat berubah arah dan menusuk perut Vali. Albion _yakin_ melihat inangnya ini berhasil dengan sempurna menghindari tombak itu. Lalu, bagaimana tombak itu bisa menusuk Vali?

Vali melenguh, menunduk dan memegang tombak diperutnya itu dengan kedua tangannya. Vali menggertakan giginya, lalu mencabut tombak itu dari perutnya. Tombak ditangannya itu berdiri tiba – tiba sebelum bergerak sendiri dan kembali ke tangan wanita itu. Vali melepaskannya, tidak sanggup menahan kekuatan tombak itu kembali ke pemiliknya. Vali terengah, mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Lubang di jirah Balance Breakernya sudah menutup, tapi tidak dengan luka diperutnya.

Wanita itu mengangkat tangannya, menangkap tombak itu. Wajah Wanita itu tidak lagi bahagia, masih menatap Vali dengan kebencian. Namun di iris matanya tersirat rasa hormat yang ditujukannya pada keturunan Lucifer itu.

Kuda – kudanya kembali melonggar, wanita itu kembali mengangkat tombaknya. Berniat melemparnya lagi.

Vali melihat itu, dan segera menggerakan tubuhnya, mencari cara bagaimana untuk menghindari tombak yang tidak dapat dihindari. Keturunan Bintang fajar itu dapat merasakan, energinya berkurang drastic untuk menyembuhkan lukanya. Wanita itu mengambil ancang – ancang…

 **[Divide!]**

Wanita itu berkedip.

Pyaaar!

Vali dan Albion kembali terbelalak.

Sayap Vali yang digunakan untuk menampung kekuatan yang dibaginya telah pecah. Hancur berkeping – keping menjadi percikan cahaya.

Dalam sejarah Albion tidak pernah melihat sesuatu yang seperti ini. Asal kalian tahu, kekuatan Albion adalah membagi dua kekuatan musuh dan menjadikannya miliknya. Diantara semua inangnya yang dulu, hanya Vali lah yang paling menguasai kekuatannya. Bahkan dia dapat menggunakan Jugournout Drive selama lima belas menit tanpa dipengaruhi kegilaan. Tidak terbantahkan lagi kalau Vali adalah Hakuryuukou terkuat sepanjang masa.

Albion juga sudah bersama Vali semenjak Vali mengaktifkan Sacred Gearnya. Dan itu terjadi saat dia masih anak – anak. Dan Albion sudah melihat bagaimana perjuangan dan siksaan dari latihan yang dilalui Vali. Jadi, Albion mengetahui sampai mana saja batas – batas kemampuan inangnya itu.

Hanya satu kali bagi, Vali sudah tidak dapat menahan semua energy itu.

 **[Vali! Apa kau tidak apa – apa?!]** Tanya Albion khawatir.

'Yeah. Aku tidak apa – apa….' Vali mengerang kemudian kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, sayap biru transparan di punggungnya kembali terbentuk. Keturunan Lucifer itu kemudian menfokuskan energy yang didapatnya untuk menyembuhkan luka yang diterimanya. Kepala Vali mulai berpikir bagaimana melawan wanita itu. Walaupun dibagi dua, jumlah yang diterimanya itu sudah cukup untuk membuat sayapnya overloaded. Dan dengan jumlah seperti itu, bahkan Ophis pun paling tidak akan terengah – engah.

Vali menatap wanita itu. Selain bingung, wanita itu tidak memperlihatkan kelelahan sama sekali. Dia tahu 'sebagian' kekuatannya telah diambil dirinya. Tapi bukannya marah, wanita itu lebih penasaran dengan perasaan yang dialaminya.

'Albion, berapa kali lagi aku bisa membagi kekuatannya? Aku akan mencoba lagi.' Vali langsung memasuki kuda – kudanya. Wanita itu kini sudah selesai meneliti perasaaannya tadi dan kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Vali.

 **[Jika ini seperti waktu melawan Ophis, kau memiliki dua kali kesempatan. Tiga jika kau paksakan.]** Ucap Albion. Saat ini salah satu naga surgawi itu tengah menganalisa energy wanita itu yang baru saja mereka dapatkan. Vali mengangguk, menyiapkan dirinya untuk serangan balasan. Meskipun dia akan kalah dalam pertarungan ini, Vali tidak akan mundur. Tanpa perlawanan tentu saja. Albion menyerigai melihat pemikiran Vali. Namun dia kembali serius. **[Aku akan mengurus mantranya. Tapi, jika kau tidak mengalahkannya dalam sepuluh menit, kita mundur. Tanpa terkecuali. Ingat! Aku masih bisa mengendalikan tubuhmu.]**

Vali berkedip, kemudian terkekeh kecil. 'Baiklah, aku serahkan mantranya padamu.'

Vali mengambil ancang – ancang, sayap dipunggungnya terbentang. Tiba – tiba saja keturunan Lucifer itu muncul disamping wanita itu, memberikan tendangan pada kepalanya. Dihindari, Vali tidak segan. Ia kembali melancarkan pukulannya pada tubuh wanita itu. Sayap dipunggungnya mengepak, memberikan Vali kecepatan tambahan dan muncul tiba – tiba dibelakang wanita itu. Dragon Shot siap ditembakan. Wanita itu memutar tombaknya ke belakang, menepis dan melemparkan Dragon Shot itu ke atas. Vali tidak berhenti. Ia merangsek maju, kembali memberikan beberapa combo pukulan dengan akurasi yang lebih mematikan dari sebelumnya. Energy yang dibaginya memang _banyak_ tapi Vali tidak ingin menggunkannya dengan boros. Apa lagi dia hanya bisa mengaktifkan Sacred Gearnya sebanyak tiga kali.

Di sisi lain, wanita itu tidak mengalah. Dengan lihai menepis dan menangkis serangan dari Vali. Menarik kepalanya ke belakang, wanita itu berhasil menghindari tendangan Vali. Mengayunkan tombaknya, Wanita itu mengincar leher Vali. Tapi Hakuryuukou itu menunduk, membuat sayapnya yang menerima ayunan tombak itu. Vali kembali merangsek maju, mengarahkan kepalan tangannya pada perut wanita itu. Melihat itu, wanita itu menendenang tangan Vali ke bawah, membuatnya terjengkal ke depan. Tapi jepitan sayap Vali pada tombaknya tidak mengendur sedikit pun. Berinprovisasi, wanita itu membagi tombaknya menjadi beberapa bagian. Lalu menyatukan setengah bagian yang tidak terjepit dan mengayukannya kearah Vali. Di tengah ayunannya, sebagian tombak itu menyatu dan memanjang, membuat tombak lain untuk wanita itu.

Melihat serangan datang, Vali memutar tubuhnnya dengan sayapnya yang masih menjepit setengah tombak wanita itu. Putaran itu berhasil melepaskan tombak itu dari tangan wanita berambut merah itu, menggunakan rantai yang masih terhubung pada dua tombak itu, Vali memutar tubuhnya lalu segera mengepakan sayapnya dan menghentakkan dirinya berdiri, membuat kedua tombak itu melayang dihadapannya.

Vali tersentak. Tombak itu tidak kembali ke tangan wanita itu seperti yang dia duga, tapi memecah menjadi beberapa bagian, dan mengelilinginya. Seperti ular yang telah memerangkap mangsanya.

Vali membuat Dragon Shot ditangannya lalu ditembakkannya ke depan, bukan ke wanita itu tapi kearah rantai yang ada di depannya. Dragon Shot itu berhasil mengenai targetnya dan menyeret kedua tombak itu menjauh sebelum berhasil mengelilingnya sepenuhnya. Wanita itu menangkap pecahan tombaknya lalu berputar dan mengembalikan Dragon Shotnya.

Vali segera menghindar ke samping. Lalu memiringkan tubuhnya ke samping, berhasil menghindari serangan wanita itu yang telah muncul disampingnya. Menggunakan sepersekian detik Vali menghindari seranganya sendiri. Wanita itu tidak berhenti, memutar tubuhnya, ia kembali mengayunkan tombaknya, mengincar pinggang Vali. Vali meloncat, tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahan yang sama.

Vali tertegun. Tombak itu berhenti tepat dibawahnya, wanita itu menghentikan ayunan tombaknya dengan sangat tepat. Melihat tubuh wanita itu condong ke depan, Vali mengepakan sayapnya untuk terbang mundur. Dan benar saja wanita itu menarik tombaknya lalu merangsek maju, tombak siap terhunus. Vali menggertakkan giginya, ia dapat melihat tombak itu memanjang menjangkaunya. Vali mengangkat tangannya, mencoba menangkap tombak itu.

Jrassh!

Tapi Vali masih kalah cepat. Tombak itu sukses menusuk bahu kanannya. Kembali menggertakkan giginya karena sakit, Vali menggengam tombak itu sambil bersiap melakukan balasan. Tapi wanita itu tidak membiarkannya. Dengan satu kali tarikan keatas, wanita itu merobek bahu Vali.

"Ukh!"

 **[Vali!]** Teriak Albion khawatir.

'Aku tidak apa – apa!' Balas Vali tidak kalah sengit. Ia lalu menfokuskan pada energy yang dibaginya tadi. Luka itu bahu kanan Vali langsung sembuh seketika.

Jika dilihat wanita itu tidak terganggu dengan Vali yang memiliki kemampuan regenerasi instan. Wanita itu tidak berhenti dan melanjutkan serangannya. Vali memiringkan badannya ke samping, menghindari ayunan tombak wanita itu dari atas. Mengangkat tangannya, Vali berhasil menahan ayunan dari kirinya. Membagi tombaknya menjadi dua, wanita itu menarik tombaknya, membuat luka sayatan ditangan Vali. Sekali lagi luka itu sembuh dengan seketika. Wanita itu melepas pegangannya pada mata tombak itu dan menarik ujung tumpul tombaknya lalu berputar. Tombak itu kembali memecah dan mengelilingi tubuh wanita itu dengan diatasnya mata tombak mengarah pada Vali seperti ekor kalajengking.

Vali menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Mata tombak itu melesat kearahnya, berhasil menembus kedua tangannya, dan mementalkannya sehingga menghantam jembatan yang ada di bawahnya.

Boom!

"Si-sialan!" Geram Vali setelah bangun dari tempatnya terbaring. Semua lukanya dapat sembuh seketika, tapi itu semua tidak menghilangkan rasa sakit yang di dapatnya. Mata Vali melebar, mengumpat, pemuda itu segera melompat menjauh dari sana. Wanita itu melesat kearahnya dengan tombak terhunus ke depan, asap mengepul saat tombak itu menyentuh beton jembatan itu. Sekali tebas, seluruh asap itu menghilang, menampilkan wanita itu tengah menatapnya dengan sepasang iris hitamnya yang tajam.

 **[Vali!]** Vali berhenti menerjang wanita itu setelah mendengar ucapan dari Albion. **[Gunakan ini untuk mengambil nafas. Perhatikan wanita itu baik – baik]** Perintah Albion selanjutnya. Vali menurut dan mengambil nafas beberapa kali untuk menenangkan dirinya. Ia mulai memperhatikan wanita itu lebih dekat lagi. Selain matanya masih menatap tajam padanya. Wajah wanita itu terlihat tersenyum. Vali menggeram, senyuman itu bukan senyuman bahagia seperti yang dipakai wanita itu tadi, tapi lebih merendahkannya. Albion menghela nafas. **[Dengarkan aku Vali. Aku sudah selesai menganalisa energy wanita itu, dan aku menemukan dia memiliki pola energy yang sama dengan Naruto.]** Itu berarti wanita itu merupakan mahkluk yang sama dengan Naruto. Mahkluk apapun Naruto itu sebenarnya. Albion melanjutkan. **[Kita tidak ada pilihan lain selain menggunakan Jaggurnaut Drive. Aku akan menyiapkan mantra – ]**

'Tunggu Albion….' Ucap Vali memotong Albion. Keturunan Bintang Fajar itu menyiapkan tubuhnya. ' Ada satu hal yang ingin kucoba dulu.' Albion menatap inangnya itu beberapa lama sebelum mengangguk.

 **[Divide!]**

Pyaar!

Wanita itu berkedip. Kemudian tertawa, dan menatap Vali masih dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"Kau orang yang lucu…" Terkekeh, wanita itu memutar tombaknya lalu menancapkannya disampingnya.

Vali tidak menyahut. Ia masih berusaha menahan energy yang masuk ke tubuhnya. Menggertakkan giginya, Vali mengangkat tangannya keatas. Sayap biru dipunggungnya kembali terbentuk.

'Aku belum menguasainya. Tapi aku pikir ini cukup.' Pikir Vali. Diatasnya kemudian muncul lingkaran sihir raksasa dengan lambang Lucifer dan mengeluarkan sebuah salib raksasa yang pada bagian atas ujungnya terdapat rantai yang mencegahnya jatuh.

" **Cross Chariot!"** Teriak Vali.

Seketika rantai – rantai yang salib tersebut hancur lebur dan melesat kearah wanita itu.

"Akan kuajarkan padamu…" Bisik wanita itu dihadapan rantai – rantai yang melesat kearahnya. Ia lalu mencabut tombaknya kemudian menancapkannya di depannya. Wanita itu menyeringai. "… Kalau kau tidak bisa membagi kebahagian!"

Blaaar!

Blaaar!

Blaaar!

Blaaar!

Blaaar!

Rantai – rantai itu menghantam wanita itu dan membuat ledakan – ledakan yang hebat. Sungai Kuoh luluh lantah karena serangan Vali. Serangan Vali tidak berhenti, pemuda itu terus menyalurkan semua energy yang didapatnya pada serangannya itu. Hipotesanya benar, hanya di dekat wanita itu saja, semua energy akan tidak stabil dan akan meledak. Makanya tidak ada Dragon Shot miliknya yang berhasil mengenainya. Tapi lain halnya dengan yang satu ini, dengan merubah energy murni menjadi sesuatu wujud Vali yakin serangannya akan berhasil mengenai wanita itu. Meskipun begitu Vali masih tidak mengetahui bagaimana wanita itu bisa mementalkan Dragon Shot-nya.

Dan itulah yang dikhawatirkannya.

Vali menghentikan menyalurkan energinya pada serangannya itu. Keturunan Lucifer itu terengah setelah berkosentrasi mengendalikan serangannya tadi. Keringat mengucur deras di seluruh tubuhnya. Energy yang di dapatnya masih banyak, tapi tidak dengan staminanya. Meski keturunan langsung dari Lucifer asli, Vali masih merupakan setengah iblis setengah manusia. Jadi staminanya ada batasnya juga.

Vali meski dengan kelelahan yang dialaminya, pandangan Vali tidak lepas pada asap mengepul tempat wanita itu berdiri tadi. Dirinya benar – benar mengatisipasi apa serangannya benar – benar mengenai wanita itu atau tidak.

 **[Sepertinya tidak.]**

Vali mengumpat.

 **[** _ **I, who am about to awaken,**_ **]**

Vali dapat mendengar di dalam pikirannya sebuah mantra yang dirapalkan tidak oleh dirinya sendiri. Suara mantra itu seperti ada beberapa orang yang mengatakannya sekaligus.

Di dalam asap itu, Vali dapat melihat sepasang mata hitam yang menatap geli dirinya. Di tengah kawah yang akan segera menjadi danau baru di Kuoh berdiri wanita itu dilindungi semacam rantai berwarna merah yang melindunginya seperti kubah. Dibalik kubah itu Vali dapat melihat seringaian wanita itu semakin melebar.

 **[** _ **Am the Heavenly Dragon who has taken the principles of supremacy from God**_ **,]** _  
_

 **[** _ **I envy the "infinite" and I pursue the "dream"**_ **]**

Mantra itu kembali berlanjut. Vali tidak bergerak, terpana menatap sepasang iris hiram yang menatap balik iris biru miliknya. Rantai – rantai merah yang melindungi wanita itu bergemirincing dan mulai kembali ke tombak merah darah miliknya. Vali membeku setelah mendengar apa yang sempat dikatakan wanita itu sebelumnya.

Wanita itu tertawa melihat dirinya.

 **[** _ **I**_ _ **shall become the White Dragon of Supremacy,**_ **]**

Aura Vali mulai menggila. Tapi itu semua tidak ada hubungannya dengan energy yang didapatkannya dari wanita itu. Dari permata yang ada ditubuhnya mengeluarkan beberapa permata kecil lain yang mengelilingi tubuhnya. Vali mengangkat tangannya, sayap dipunggungnya mengembang dengan gagah.

 **[** _ **And I shall take you to the limits of white paradise!**_ **]**

Wanita itu tertawa lepas. Lalu membuka matanya, iris hitam itu terasah.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau mencoba mengambil kebahagian Hime-Sama."

" **Juggernaut Drive - !"**

" **Rosso Fantasma."**

Jleeb!

Jleeb!

Jleeb!

Jleeb!

Jleeb!

"Guackh!"

Bertepatan dengan Vali yang sudah selesai membaca mantranya, tiba – tiba saja muncul belasan tombak yang menikamnya dari berbagai sisi. Iris redup Vali melirik ke belakang. Ia dengan samar melihat seorang wanita dengan rambut merah disana bersiap menghunuskan tombaknya.

Wush!

 **[Vali!]**

Tubuh Vali limbung, dan jatuh bebas ke bawah. Hanya karena hal itu, tombak wanita itu meleset mengenai kepala Vali.

Melihat tubuh Vali yang jatuh bebas ke bawah, wanita itu bergumam kecil, mencabut tombaknya, ia berjalan mendekati Vali. Wanita itu berhenti, satu alisnya terangkat. Mengarahkan tangannya ke depan, wanita itu menggenggam tombaknya dengan erat.

"Memanjanglah Nyoi-bo!"

Sebuah tongkat besar melesat kearah wanita itu. Tapi ia tidak gentar, mengarahkan tombaknya pada tongkat itu. Walapun tombak wanita itu kalah besar dengan tongkat tersebut, namun tidak sedikit pun wanita itu terdorong oleh tongkat besar tersebut. Menggeser tombaknya sedikit, wanita itu menepis tongkat itu ke samping. Tidak menyerah, tongkat itu diangkat lalu dianyunkan kearah samping wanita itu. Tidak bergeming, wanita itu menaruh tombaknya di jalur anyunan tongkat tersebut.

Tong!

Tongkat tersebut berbunyi nyaring sebelum terpental dengan kencang. Terdengar umpatan keras dari sang pengguna tongkat tersebut. Meski begitu, tombak wanita itu memecah menjadi beberapa bagian setelah bersentuhan dengan Nyoi-Bo. Wanita itu menarik tombaknya, membuatnya berputar mengelilinginya.

Traank!

Sebuah sayatan dari pedang suci pada lehernya berhasil ditepis oleh tombak wanita itu. Seorang pria tampan berkacamata yang memegang pedang suci itu terkejut. Wanita berambut merah itu hanya meliriknya, tombaknya mulai bergemerincing. Pria itu segera melompat mundur, mengikuti instingnya.

Blaaaar!

Dan benar saja, mata tombak melesat ketempat dimana dia berdiri tadi dan menghancurkannya menjadi berkeping – keping. Pria berkacamata itu terkejut saat dari asap tersebut keluar wanita itu dengan tombak yang utuh dan melesat kearahnya.

 **Wuuung!**

Tiba – tiba saja laser berwarna hitam melesat dan menghantam wanita itu dari samping. Tidak seperti Dragon Shot Vali, laser tersebut menyeret tubuh wanita itu menyeberangi sungai Kuoh, menghantam pemukiman yang ada disana sebelum meledak dan menghancurkan rumah – rumah tersebut.

Seorang wanita dengan telinga dan memiliki dua ekor kucing ditubuhnya menerjang dan menangkap tubuh tak sadarkan diri Vali. Wajah dari wanita itu menunjukan kekhawatiran yang besar. Matanya menatap ngeri tombak – tombak yang masih tertusuk di tubuh Vali. Dibelakangnya agak jauh adalah seorang anak kecil berpakaian penyihir lengkap dengan topi dan tongkatnya.

"Lefay! Bantu aku!" Ucap wanita itu setelah menurunkan tubuh Vali dengan perlahan. Anak kecil yang dipanggil Lefay itu mengangguk, dan segera merapalkan mantra.

 **[Oi, Nekoshou!]** Wanita itu berkedip sebelum menunduk pada permata yang berkedip di tubuh Vali. Sudah mendapatkan perhatian wanita itu, Albion segera menjelaskan. **[Jika kau ingin menyembuhkan Vali, jangan kau langsung menyalurkan energy atau mantra penyembuhan. Cabut dulu tombak yang ada ditubuhnya. Tenang saja dia tidak bisa merasakan sakit saat ini. Cepatlah!]**

Wanita itu mengangguk dan segera mencabut tombak – tombak itu dimulai dari tangan Vali. Untung saja Vali masih memakai jirah Balance Breakernya, jujur ia cukup ngeri jika melakukannya pada tubuh normal Vali.

"Kuroka!"

Gadis yang bernama Lefay itu berteriak memperingatinya. Kuroka mendongak. Adik dari Pendragon itu tengah menembakkan beberapa peluru sihir pada wanita berambut merah yang melesat kearah mereka dengan cepat.

Menghindari jebakan yang ditaruh Lefay dengan meloncat, adik dari Arthur Pendragon itu membuat sebuah lingkaran sihir besar didepan wanita itu. Wanita itu tidak khawatir, sekali tebas dengan tombaknya, lingkaran sihir itu langsung terbelah menjadi dua. Namun gelembung – gelembung yang diisi dari energy senjutsu sudah menunggunya. Sepertinya wanita itu sadar akan bahaya yang dimiliki gelembungnya dan memilih menjauh dengan memanjangkan tombaknya dan menggunakannya sebagai lembing.

Baru saja kakinya menyentuh tanah, wanita itu harus menunduk menghindari tebasan Excalibur Arthur yang berniat memenggal kepalanya. Bikou tiba – tiba saja muncul disamping wanita itu dan mengayunkan tongkatnya kearah wanita itu, namun dapat ditangkis dengan mudah oleh tombak wanita itu. Tidak berhenti, Bikou berteriak, pijakan wanita itu pada tanah mulai menghilang, dan ia pun dilempar dengan keras oleh pengguna tongkat itu.

Tap!

Namun wanita itu dapat membenarkan posisinya dan mendarat menggunakan kedua kakinya. Membersihkan pakaiannya dari debu, wanita itu tersenyum lebar kearah mereka – bukan, tapi pada seorang gadis yang ada dibelakang mereka.

"Pantas saja aku merasakan hawa keberadaanmu pada mereka, Ophis…" Seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dengan telinga runcing menatap datar wanita itu yang terkekeh pada mereka. "Ternyata mereka anak buahmu toh."

Mereka semua memandang terkejut Ophis yang ternyata dikenali oleh wanita misterius tersebut. Dari samping tiba – tiba saja muncul wanita lain dan berdiri disamping wanita itu. Nyatanya mereka berdua merupakan kembaran yang sama persis. Dahi Kuroka mengkerut, apa itu semacam kemampuan menggandakan diri?

"Kuroka, Lefay, pergi dan rawat Vali." Perintah Ophis pada kedua gadis tersebut. Kuroka mengangguk dan segera mendekati tubuh tak sadarkan diri dari Hakuryuuko itu. Di depan mereka Arthur dan Bikou berdiri menjaga. Ophis maju perlahan, wajah datarnya berubah menjadi delikan tajam yang ditujukan kepada kedua wanita itu. "Ligaya, bukannya masa perang telah berakhir? Lalu kenapa kau disini, bukannya ada perjanjian kalau kalian tidak boleh masuk ke dunia manapun."

Wajah wanita itu memasang ekspresi terkejut saaat Ophis memanggilnya dengan nama itu. Sebelum kemudian mereka _Tersenyum,_ Arthur dan Bikou dapat merasakan tubuh mereka merinding melihat senyuman itu. Kedua wanita itu mengangguk sambil bergumam pelan.

"Kau masih mengingat nama asliku…." Kedua wanita itu berbicara berbarengan. Kemudian ekspresi wanita itu berubah berbahaya. Membuat alarm dikepala mereka berbunyi nyaring. Kedua wanita itu memiringkan kepalanya. "Tapi bisakah kau tidak memanggilku seperti itu? Aku sudah tidak memakai nama itu, sejak kau mengambil **nya** dari Hime-Sama Ophis. Seekor naga kecil yang mengambil julukan [Tak terbatas]." Ophis berkedut, kedua wanita itu tertawa. "Namaku sekarang adalah Erza Knightwalker. Itu semua karenamu, _Ouroboros Dragon_ Ophis." Ucap Erza yang ada disebelah kiri. Mengatakan julukan dari Naga tanpa batas itu seperti racun dimulutnya. Erza yang disebelahnya juga menunjukan sifat yang sama pada Ophis, memberikan delikan mematikan pada bos mereka itu.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku." Ucap Ophis simpel. Ia lalu mengangkat dagunya, menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Menyedihkan sekali. Setelah gagal melayaninya, kau bahkan mengambil identitasnya."

"… Dasar Jalang." Geram mereka berdua. Ketegangan meningkat dua kali lipat dari yang mereka rasakan tadi. Senyuman Erza mulai memperlihatkan taring yang ada dimulutnya. "Apa kau ingin mengetahuinya? Jadi apa peraturannya?"

Iris hitam Ophis menatap mereka berdua dengan lekat, sesekali ia melirik sekelilingnya. Mengibaskan rambutnya, Ophis menjawab. "Tidak ada."

Mereka semua menatap tidak percaya gadis Loli bertelinga runcing ke belakang itu. Entah mengapa mereka dapat merasakan kalau bertarung melawan wanita itu tanpa aturan akan berakibat fatal bagi mereka. Dan bos mereka itu mengatakannya dengan nada yang – oke, mereka akui itu cukup arogan – menantang seperti itu.

"Kau akan menyesali itu…."

Mereka berdua kemudian mengangkat tombaknya ke udara, bagian mata tombak itu tidak terlihat seakan telah menusuk sesuatu.

Seluruh tubuh mereka membeku. Bahkan Albion yang di dalam tubuh Vali pun merasakannya. Sebuah hal yang _buruk_ akan terjadi. Tapi aneh….

Tidak ada gejolak energy atau aura yang menguar dari tubuh Erza.

Tidak ada awan hitam yang membentuk di atas mereka.

Semua terlihat normal – normal saja bagi mereka.

Mata Ophis menyipit.

Aura hitam menyelimuti tangan kanannya, membentuk tiruan dari cakar wujud naganya. Dengan cepat Naga dengan julukan tanpa batas itu menarik cakarnya ke belakang. Kemudian….

" **traP a gnillaF sI dlroW reH."**

.

Vali berkedip dan perlahan membuka matanya untuk menyesuaikan matanya itu pada cahaya. Dari posisi berbaringnya ia dapat melihat wajah Kuroka tengah melihat sesuatu dengan gugup. Disampingnya ada seorang gadis kecil adik dari Arthur Pendragon yang juga memasang wajah tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kuroka. Beberapa kali ia juga mendengar benturan dan suara ledakan.

"Siapa yang bertarung?"Tanya Vali. Suaranya agak parau.

"Kau sudah sadar nya!" Ucap Kuroka. Dilihat dari nada suaranya ia sangat terkejut.

Menggelengkan kepalanya Vali mencoba mengingat apa hal yang terakhir dia lakukan. Benar. Dia diberi perintah oleh Azazel untuk ke Kuoh, ada yang mengatakan kalau disini ada petinggi Grigory yang membangkang, dia diminta untuk menangkap petinggi itu. Lalu ia bertemu dengan beberapa malaikat jatuh tengah bertarung melawan seorang Wanita. Seorang wanita berambut merah. Seorang wanita berambut merah menggunakan tombak.

Pikiran Vali terhenti disana.

Ia lalu mengecek tubuhnya dan menghela nafas lega saat tidak ada lagi tombak yang menyangkut ditubuhnya.

"Ophis." Jawab Lefay. Masih terpaku dengan pertarungan yang dilihatnya. Mendengar nama itu membuat Vali mencoba bangun. Namun Kuroka menahannya agar tetap berbaring.

 **[Jangan dipaksakan Vali. Dengan semua energy yang kau dapat aku terkejut kau tidak mengembang dan meledak karena kelebihan beban. Meski kau memiliki banyak energy, staminamu terkuras habis.]**

"Itu benar Vali. Keh, kau benar – benar babak belur ya?" Ucap suara menjengkelkan dari Youkai monyet tertentu.

"Urusai, Bikou." Vali mencoba bangun, Kuroka dengan segera membatunya. Getaran hebat kembali mengguncang mereka. Setelah dalam posisi duduk., Vali dapat melihat seluruh timnya ada disini. Arthur Pendragon berdiri dekat adiknya dengan Excalibur pada posisi siap. Di belakang Kuroka adalah Bikou, mereka semua tengah memandang dengan gugup bercampur takjub pertarungan Ophis dengan wanita itu. Vali memandang sekeliling. "Dimana kita?"

"Di dimensi yang dibuat Erza. Dia memindahkan kita semua kesini saat kau tidak sadarkan diri." Jawab Arthur, pria itu memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya, pandangannya tidak pernah beralih dari pertarungan Ophis dengan Erza.

Ini sebuah dimensi yang aneh. Vali tidak pernah dimensi yang seperti ini sebelumnya. Seorang pengguna Sacred Gear Longinus tertentu dapat membuat dimensi, tapi yang dibuatnya itu biasanya merupakan replica dari dimensi yang sudah ada. Sedangkan dimensi yang mereka masuki ini…. Cukup aneh bisa dibilang. Sejauh mata memandang hanya terlihat langit berwarna biru selain beberapa awan putih yang melayang malas. Dan daratannya lebih aneh lagi. Jika itu bisa disebut daratan. Yang mereka pijak saat ini merupakan cerminan dari langit polos yang ada diatasnya.

Pandangan Vali turun ke bawah, pada bangunan – bangunan dan fasilitas public dibelakang Bikou yang sudah hancur. Namun jika dilihat dari bentuknya saat ini, seakan – akan ada yang mencabut mereka dan menjatuhkan mereka dari ketinggian.

Kuroka melihat wajah bingungnya.

"Vali lihat itu nya."

Vali menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk Kuroka. Dan tidak bisa berkata – kata.

Sebuah patung raksasa.

Patung raksasa yang menjadi lambang dari Negara Amerika tengah terjatuh dari langit.

Secara harfiah.

Sebuah getaran mereka rasakan saat patung menghantam tanah yang mereka pijak.

"Cukup aneh kan?" Ucap Bikou yang juga melihat hal itu. Vali mengangguk diam, masih tidak bisa memproses kejadian yang terjadi di depannya. Wajah Bikou terangkat. "Hei, Vali. Apa kau tahu, aku tadi membelah menara Eifel!"

… _. Apa?_

"Ow!"

Arthur berjalan ke belakang Bikou dan menggeplak kepalanya. Pemegang pedang suci itu menghela nafas, lalu menunjuk ke depannya. Vali menggelengkan kepalanya dan menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk Arthur.

DIsana Ophis tengah bertarung dengan panas melawan Erza. Dengan sebuah pedang ditangannya Ophis menemui tombak Erza tanpa segan. Tidak pernah Vali melihat Ophis bertarung seperti itu, dengan senjata apalagi. Biasanya Ourobors Dragon itu mengalahkan musuhnya dengan lingkaran sihir yang tampak tiada henti dan ampun menghujani musuhnya.

Vali mengumpat dalam hati.

Saat dia kira sudah bertarung melawan wanita itu dengan serius, wanita itu menunjukan kemampuan yang jauh diperkirakannya dengan bertarung sejajar melawan Naga yang memiliki julukan tanpa batas.

Erza tidak menggunakan tombaknya seperti saat mereka bertarung tadi. Ia lebih banyak memecah tombaknya dan menyerang menggunakan rantai – rantai yang terpasang di tombaknya. Setiap kali mereka pikir Ophis sudah mendesak Erza, wanita itu bisa saja memberikan serangan mematikan dari sudut yang tak terkira dengan mata tombak yang bergerak seperti ekor kalajengking itu. Dia bertarung pintar, menipu dan menjebak.

Berbeda dengan Ophis yang simpel, terbuka, dan senyap. Setiap ayunannya tidak ragu, bertujuan memotong apapun yang diinginkan tuannya. Tebas, tusuk, ayun, tangkis, tepis, menghindar, tusuk, tikam, tepis, menghindar, dan begitu seterusnya. Kedua wanita itu tidak ada yang mengalah.

Meski harga dirinya terluka, Vali tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menatap takjub pertarungan kedua wanita itu.

Mengangkat pedangnya, Ophis menangkis pecahan tombak Erza dari samping. Menghentakan pedangnya, Ophis mementalkan bagian tombak itu. Erza berputar menarik tombaknya bersamanya. Menyatukannya kembali, ia mengayunkannya kembali pada tubuh Ophis, memanfaatkan peluang yang baru saja dibuatnya. Dengan tenang Ophis dapat menahan ayunan itu. Namun, tombak itu terpecah menjadi beberapa bagian, rantai itu bermerincing dan mencoba melilitnya. Tapi Ophis tidak tertipu, mengangkat kakinya, Ophis menendang bagian tombak itu kembali keasalnya. Ophis merangsek maju, pedangnya bergesekan dengan tombak Erza, menciptakan percikan api.

Erza mundur menarik tombaknya. Tapi Ophis tidak membiarkannya begitu saja, Ouroboros Dragon itu terus maju, dengan pedang siap. Melihat itu, Erza kembali menyatukan tombakya, lalu menusuk ke tempat yang akan dipijak Ophis membuat Ophis berhenti. Memanjangkan tombaknya, Erza menggunakannya sebagai lembing dan melompat menjauh dari Ophis. Dari langit belakangnya muncul beratus – ratus bola energy mirip Dragons Shot yang membentuk motif bunga mawar raksasa.

Tanpa diperintah, bola energy itu menghancurkan formasinya, dan turun menghujani Ophis. Mereka melihat sebuah bola energy sebesar bola kasti itu menghantam sebuah gunung.

Gunung itu meledak dan hancur berkeping – keping.

Dengan jumlah yang seperti itu, mustahil orang untuk menghindarinya.

Tapi Ophis menunjukan kalau mustahil tidak berlaku padannya. Naga Chibi itu melesat ke angkasa ke formasi bola sihir tersebut. Meliuk dengan kelincahan yang menakjubkan, Ophis berhasil menghindari semua bola sihir yang melesat kearahnya.

Bola sihir itu menyebar dan hampir menyelimuti _seluruh_ langit dimensi ini.

Mata mereka menyipit saat beberapa bola sihir itu melesat kearah mereka. Vali beserta timnya menegangkan ototnya dan segera melesat menjauh.

Namun semua bola sihir itu terpantul atau tertepis oleh kubah yang dibuat oleh lingkaran sihir berlambang dua ular yang saling menggigit ekornya yang muncul dibawah kaki mereka.

"Fiuh~ Kupikir aku hampir mati tadi." Bikou menghela nafa lega. Begitu juga dengan mereka semua. Tidak disangka walau didalam pertarungannya Ophis masih bisa melindungi mereka.

Getaran kembali mengguncang mereka. Kali ini lebih hebat dan hampir membuat mereka semua jatuh.

Bola – bola energy itu berjatuhan di sekeliling mereka menghancurkan apapun yang mereka sentuh. Gunung, batu, bukit, patung rakasasa, bahkan WC umum.

Dengan jumlah yang mereka lihat tadi, ledakan – ledakan yang dihasilkan bertahan selama dua menit full dan membuat mereka kehilangan sosok Ophis.

Vali berdiri, menunggu dengan tidak tenang semua ledakan itu. Kuroka disampingnya, merangkulnya untuk membatnunya menahan beban tubuhnya sendiri. Bahkan sampai saat ini staminanya belum cukup terkumpul untuknya berdiri sendiri. Disampingnya lagi adik dari Arthur itu bergetar memeluk pemegang pedang suci itu dengan erat. Bikou terlihat santai saja, yakin dengan kemampuan Ophis. Tapi Vali tidak tertipu, ia bisa melihat tubuh Yokai monyet itu berkedut setiap kali ledakan bola sihir Erza meledak terlalu dekat dengan mereka.

Beberapa saat kemudian semua ledakan itu berhenti dan menunjukan kondisi diluar kubah mereka. Tidak ada yang selamat dari serangan Erza. Bangunan dan gunung – gunung semuanya musnah tidak tersisa. Namun, tetap saja tidak ada kerusakan sama sekali pada daratan yang mereka pijak.

Vali tidak mengerti kenapa itu terjadi. Begitu juga dengan mereka semua.

Hakuryuukou itu mendongak. Ophis melayang membelakangi mereka dengan sebilah pedang berwarna hitam legam dipegang kedua tangannya. . Sementara agak jauh diatasnya adalah Erza dengan seriangian maniak diwajahnya.

Memutar tombaknya, Erza menungkik, melesat dengan tombak bersiap. Diikuti oleh puluhan demi puluhan kembarannya dibelakang membawa tombak yang sama. Ophis tidak gentar.

Menarik tangan kirinya, ia lalu mengeluarkan pedang yang mirip dengan pedang pertamanya namun lebih kecil. Dengan kedua pedang itu ditangannya, Ophis melesat maju.

Erza yang paling depan memecah tombaknya lalu memutar tubuhnya. Sebuah serangan yang familiar, pikir Vali. Tapi Ophis tidak menurunkan kecepatannya, menyilangkan pedangnya di dada, Ophis mementalkan tombak Erza keatas. Menurunkan bahu kanannya, Ophis kembali menepis tombak yang mencoba menusuknya. Lima kembaran Erza berada didepannya berkerja sama berusaha memojokan Ophis. Tusukan tombak itu cepat, tapi Ophis tidak kalah. Kedua tangannya menjadi blur bagi Vali menepis setiap tusukan yang dilancarkan Erza bersama kembarannya. Memutar pedang ditangan kanannya, Ophis menjebak seluruh kelima tombak Erza yang ada didepannya. Ia lalu menendang tombak kelimanya kesamping dengan keras, membuat kelima Erza itu kehilangan keseimbangan. Pedang pendek Ophis berposisi dibelakang punggungnya, menahan serangan tombak dari Erza yang lain.

Ophis berputar melempar pedang pendeknya pada salah satu Erza yang ada didepannya dan secara bersamaan menebaskan pedang panjangnya ke belakang. Pedang pendek itu berhasil mengenai Erza dan mengubahnya menjadi kelopak mawar yang terbang ditiup angin. Tapi Erza dibelakangnya berhasil menangkis tebasan itu. Ophis tidak berhenti, memegang pedangnya dengan kedua tangan, Ophis menghunuskan pedagnya pada Erza, menghindari tikaman tombak dari atas oleh Erza yang lain.

Pedangnya bergesekan dengan tombak wanita itu. Erza yang satu ini menggertakan giginya, jelas kesulitan mengatasi dirinya saat ini. Tombak itu berpecah dan bergemerincing, tapi Ophis semakin mengunuskan pedangnya. Sebuah tombak dari samping datang membengkok mengincar kepalanya. Menarik tangan kirinya, Ophis kembali memegang pedang pendek ditangannya. Naga Chibi itu kemudian menepis tombak yang mengincar kepalanya itu, sekaligus melempar pedang pendeknya keatas. Hanya beberapa senti lagi ujung pedang Ophis menembus leher Erza di depannya, tapi tombak lain datang mementalkan pedang Ophis kearah lain. Ophis memutar tubuhnya, menghindari tusukan tombak dari beberapa arah disekelilingnya. Dengan momentum dan timing yang pas, Ophis menendang pedang pendek yang tadi dilemparnya, membuat pedang itu melesat kearah Erza yang baru melesat kearahnya, tapi dapat ditangkis dengan mudah.

Meskipun hanya menghilang dalam sekali serangan, mereka memiliki kekuatan yang sama dengan originalnya. Dengan begitu sama saja Ophis tengah melawan seratus Erza saat ini.

Dengan pemikiran itu Vali memutuskan untuk tidak diam saja.

Melepas rangkulan Kuroka darinya, Vali berjalan tertatih ke depan dan kembali memasang jirah Balance Breakernya. Dan hal itu mendapat tatapan terkejut dari teman – temannya.

"Oi Vali! Apa kau gila?! Kau baru saja dihajar babak belur oleh wanita itu! Dan kau ingin pergi melawannya lagi?! Staminamu saja belum pulih!" Teriak Bikou, mengejutkan Vali karena terdengar sangat khawatir. Melihat Vali yang tidak menghiraukannya, Bikou menoleh kearah Arthur. "Oi Arthur! Bantu aku disini!"

"Bikou benar, Vali. Jangan gegabah dan langsung melesat ke pertarungan dengan kondisi seperti itu. Setidaknya tunggu kau agak baikkan." Ucap Arthur mencoba menghentikan Vali tapi juga diabaikan oleh keturunan Lucifer itu. Vali merentagkan tangannya ke depan, sayap biru transparan dibelakangnya terbentang lebar.

 **[Vali kau harusnya mendengarkan teman – temanmu. Staminamu belum pulih sepenuhnya. Bahkan hanya untuk berdiri saja kakimu gemetaran!]** Albion juga mencoba menghentikan Vali. Tapi keturunan Lucifer itu hanya menyeringai.

'Jangan khawatir Albion, aku hanya memberikan pertunjukan cahaya pada wanita itu….' Albion cukup terkejut dan bingung dengan maksud Vali. Kemudian Vali memfokuskan dirinya. Didepannya muncul sebuah Dragon Shot sebesar bola kasti, dan dikuti yang lainnya, dan yang lainnya, dan yang lainnya. Albion cukup terkejut, Vali mengalirkan energy yang diambilnya dari Erza untuk membuat semakin banyak Dragon Shot tersebut, tapi juga memperkuat setiap Dragon Shot miliknya.

Kuroka menyipitkan mataya saat melihat Dragon Shot Vali yang membentuk formasi tertentu. Faktanya, jika dilihat agak jauh, Dragon Shot Vali membetuk lambang khas Lucifer.

Melihat Erza yang tengah sibuk dengan Ophis, Vali menyeringai. Tangan kanan pemuda itu meninju ke depan.

" **Dragon Shot!"**

Efeknya langsung saja terlihat.

Laser – laser yang dihasilkan Dragon Shot itu membelah udara melesat dengan gila ke kerumunan Erza. Sebuah laser yang lebih besar dari yang pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya. Barrier Ophis langsung mati saat laser itu mendekatinya. Kuroka menduga Ophis mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan Vali. Laser itu menangkap beberapa Erza dengan kejutan dan membuat mereka menghilang menjadi kelopak mawar.

Sudah sadar dengan serangan yang mengarah padanya, Para Erza tersebut menggunakaan tombaknya untuk menahan Laser Vali.

Belum selesar sampai disitu, Vali menggerakan tangannya keatas. Dan laser itu juga bergerak keatas, mengikuti gerakan tangan Vali. Hal Itu kembali membuat beberapa Erza terbunuh. Tapi tidak lama kemudian laser tersebut menipis dan menghilang, meninggalkan Vali yang terkulai lemas hampir jatuh.

Kuroka langsung melesat menangkap pemuda itu.

"Ugh, jangan obati aku dengan mantra penyembuh…." Erang Vali dipelukan Kuroka. Lefay mengangguk. Arthur dan Bikou berdiri didepan mereka dengan Excalibur dan Nyoi-bo dalam posisi siaga. Karena _seluruh_ Erza mengalihkan perhatiannya pada mereka dengan ekspresi jengkel saat ini.

Lima detik. Itu lah berapa lama laser tersebut bertahan. Benar – benar menganggumkan pikir Kuroka. Tapi itu lebih dari cukup bagi Ophis. Dengan sebuah pedang pendek di mulut dan ditangannya, dan pedang panjang ditangan kanannya, Ophis melesat lebih cepat dari misil. Menebas setiap Erza yang ditemuinya.

Saat Erza sadar akan hal itu, hanya tersisa belasan Erza yang diantara limanya tengah adu ketahan dengan pedang Ophis saat ini. Melempar pedang pendeknya, Ophis menyetuh tombak Erza lalu menyalirkan energinya. Hasilnya, tombak itu memecah menjadi beberapa bagian. Menangkap pedang yang dilemparnya tadi, Ophis memililitkan pedang itu pada pecahan tombak tadi. Mengangkat kakinya, Ophis menekan tombak itu kebawah membuat para Erza mau tidak mau terhuyung maju. Ophis melompat ke depan, pedang panjangnya dipegang dengan terbalik.

Trang!

Namun serangannya itu dapat dihalau oleh tombak yang datang dari samping membengkok dan meliuk layaknya ular. Diikuti oleh tiga tombak lainnya. Berpikir cepat, Ophis mengambil pisau yang digigit di mulutnya dan menggunakan kedua pedang itu untuk menepis setiap serangan tombak Erza.

Kelima Erza itu mengangkat tombaknnya untuk menyerang Ophis. Dan hampir mengejutkan naga Chibi tersebut. Namun reflex naga itu masih lebih hebat. Menggunakan kakinya, Ophis menahan tombak itu tetap dibawahnya. Menarik kepalanya, Ophis berhasil menghindari serangan yang datang dari samping. Pedang panjangnya bergesekan dengan tombak tersebut.

Dengan jumlah yang semakin sedikit. Para Erza lebih mudah untuk membuat strategi dan melindungi satu sama lain. Dan itu membuat pertarungan ini semakin sulit.

Melihat dirinya akan terjebak, Ophis menendang tombak dibawahnya dan meloncat mundur. Namun sebuah rantai melilit kakinya dari bawah. Mata Ophis menyipit. Terlambat bertindak, Erza menarik tubuh Ophis dan memutarnya dengan sangat cepat sebelum menghantamkannya ke bawah.

Boom!

Sebuah ledakan nyaring terdengar saat tubuh Ophis menghantam permukaan daratan. Asap menipis dan memperlihatkan Ophis tengah bangun dari posisi berbaringnya. Tangan kanannya otomatis menebas, menepis sebuah tombak yang dilemparkan Erza kepadanya. Selain beberapa debu tidak ada luka yang berarti di tubuhnya.

Dua buah tombak kembali dilempar kearahnya. Mengenggam kedua pedangnya dengan erat, Ophis kembali menepis kedua tombak itu. Melempar pedang pendeknya kearah Erza, Ophis berhasil menghentikan sebuah tombak lain yang melesat kearahnya.

Ophis menghela nafas pelan. Memegang pedang panjangnya dengan kedua tangan, Ouroboros Dragon itu memandang Erza yang tersisa dengan pandangan kalem. Sedangkan Erza sendiri memandang Ophis dengan satu alis terangkat. Mendecih, Erza kembali memutar tombaknya dan mulai melesat ke tempat Ophis.

 **Deg!**

Kedua wanita itu berhenti ditengah pertarungannya. Saling memandang satu sama lain, seakan berbicara memalui pandangan saja.

Dahi Vali mengernyit bingung saat kedua wanita itu terkekeh pelan. Jika dilihat senyuman yang dipasang diwajah Erza dan Ophis, ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Bahkan ketegangan yang mereka rasakan sebelumnya tidak lagi menyesakan.

"Sepertinya kita terlalu lama bermain ya?" Ucap Erza. Kembarannya yang lain sudah menghilang menjadi beberapa kelopak mawar. Erza menunjuk Ophis dengan tombaknya, tangan yang lainya berada di pinggangnya. "Bagaimana menurutmu Ophis?"

Ophis terlihat terdiam beberapa saat sebelum membuka matanya dan mengangguk. "Benar, Erza. Mari kta selesaikan ini."

Erza kembali terkekeh. "Baiklah."

Wanita itu kemudian mundur beberapa langkah dan mengangkat tombaknya. Tangan kirinya di depan menunjuk Ophis. Tidak seperti saat Erza melempar tombaknya pada Vali. Wajah wanita itu benar – benar serius. Di ujung mata tombaknya juga terlihat energy sihir terkumpul dalam jumlah yang gila.

Disisi lain, Ophis mengambil beberapa nafas untuk menenangkan diri. Memegang pedang panjangnya dengan kedua tangan, Ophis menaruhnya dipinggangnya. Lalu Ouroboros Dragon itu menutup matanya, berkosentrasi.

Mereka hanya bisa menonton saja, bagaimana tombak Erza diisi dengan kekuatan yang memelibihi mereka kira. Sampai – sampai menyamarkan kekuatan Ophis.

Jika itu dilemparkan…. Hasilnya tidak akan cantik.

Vali meneguk ludah.

" **Gae…"**

" **100 Yonaja…"**

Keringat dingin mengucur di leher mereka.

Otot Erza menegang.

Ophis mengambil satu langkah maju, lalu…..

…..

….

…..

….

Mereka menyebutkan jurus mereka.

"… **. Bolg!"**

"… **in one slash!"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung!

Hah, melelahkan!

Tak kusangka akan sebanyak ini jadinya. Sebenarnya aku ingin membuat Ophis menjelaskan beberapa hal, namun tak disangka sudah sebanyak ini. 14k lebih! Pertama baru dua ribu, aku gak puas, 4k masih kurang garam, 8k tanggung. Eh, keenakan nulis jadinya sebanyak ini!

Jadi maaf harus dipotong disini ya! Aku juga yakin kalian pasti tidak terlalu suka jika terlalu banyak membaca wordnya.

Ehem, sebelum menjelaskan tentang chapter ini aku akan menjelaskan beberapa jurus yang ada di chapter ini.

 **Serenity** (Ia yang melayani tuannya dengan segala cara): Saat Aspek dalam kondisi emosional, mereka tidak akan berpikir untuk melakukan hal lain kecuali menyelesaikan masalahnya itu. Sampai saking pentingnya masalah itu, mereka tidak akan terpikir untuk makan, minum, bahkan bernapas sekalipun. Dan sudah menjadi tugas Serenity untuk menyediakan kebutuhan Aspek saat kondisi seperti itu. Serenity tidak memiliki wujud tetap, karena itu, biasanya mereka mengambil wujud apa yang paling ditakuti korbannya. Saat Serenity berpikir korbannya merupakan ancaman, mereka akan memakan pikiran korban tersebut. Dan saat itu berlangsung, korban mereka menyadari hal itu. Serenity merupakan pelayan yang paling pertama melayani Aspek.

 **Rosso Fantasma** (Kebahagian hanyalah ilusi, tapi ia dapat dirasakan!): adalah teknik yang membuat ilusi kembaran dari penggunanya. Meski hanya ilusi tapi Erza menggunakannya dan berhasil membuat luka yang dihasilkannya tetap nyata. Setiap kembaran yang dihasilkan memiliki kekuatan yang sama dengan original. Saat Rosso Fantasma digunakan pertama kali, sang pengguna dapat membuat kembarannya muncul dimanapun dia kehendaki.

 **Her World Is Falling a Part** ( Aku bukanlah kebahagian!): Sebuah teknik yang dapat menulis ulang realita. Saat Aspek memesuki sebuah dunia, mereka dapat memanipulasi dunia tersebut dalam beberapa kategori. Diantaranya hukum, ketentuan, kontradiksi, keberadaan, bahkan ide. Ligaya menganggap dirinya adalah kebahagian Erza, tapi saat dia menyadari kalau keberadaannya malah membuat Erza tidak dapat merasakan kebahagian, Ligaya hancur. Dia mengubah ketentuan 'atas' dan 'bawah' saat di dimensi itu, namun tidak mengubah yang lainnya. Sehingga, semua dilempar ke bawah akan jatuh keatas.

 **Gae Bolg (** Membunuh dalam satu kali serang): Sebuah tombak yang memiliki kemampuan mengubah sebab akibat. Jika dilempar, merupakan anti-army Noble Phantasm.

 **Yonaja** : Yonaja merupakan sebutan jaman dulu untuk mengukur luas suatu lahan. Jika dibandingkan dengan sekarang, satu Yonaja sama dengan tiga belas kilometer. Jadi Ophis menebas pedangnya sejauh 1300 kilometer.

Baiklah, ini penjelasan chapter ini….

Akan aku jelaskan kalau pertarungan Vali, Sona, dan Rating Game Rias terjadi pada hari yang sama. Jadi saat Naruto pergi dari Rating Game Rias di chapter sebelumnya, ia merasakan keberadaan Ophis di Kuoh dan pergi untuk mengivestigasinya. Dan malahan menemukan anak didiknya Sona dalam keberadaan yang tidak menyenangkan di depan Kokabiel yang tengah tertawa geli. Hasilnya? Kasihan Kokabiel. *Tersenyum maniak

Sepertinya aku kurang dramatis saat penyampaian kematian Tuhan pada Xenovia ya? Meh. Pertarungan itu lebih ke peningkatan hubungan Xenovia dengan Sona.

Beberapa hal di chapter ini mungkin akan membuat semuanya semakin sulit. Tapi tenang saja, seperti yang dikatakan Naruto, chapter depan adalah penjelasan!

Uhm, sepertinya tidak ada lagi hal yang ingin ku perjelas. Oh! Jika ada yang bertanya siapa Pair Naruto, aku telah memberikan petunjuk yang besar di chapter ini! Itu dari canon Naruto loh*wink wink

Baiklah! Saatnya menjawab Review!

Ardnet. Lucifer: Semoga aja. Makasih dah tetap nungguin!

Ahmad. S. Syafii. 9: *Cheklist Syafii hadir.

Maulana59: Thanks dah mau nungguin bro. Nasib trio Malaikat Jatuh itu akan berada ditangan Mrs. Eight, mereka memiliki cerita mereka masing – masing. Masalah bertarung dengan Shinobi, tidak akan lama lagi. Dan Naruto berasal dari dunia Shinobi. Memang benar umur Naruto sebenarnya masih simpang siur. Dan aku akan jujur, Dunia Shinobi dan DxD tidak memiliki hubungan sama sekali. Jika kau baca Summary ya lebih teliti kau akan tahu maksudku. Dan untuk itu maaf, karena aku ingin memberikan reaksi masing – masing pelayan Rias akan apa yang mereka alami saat Rating Game itu. Makasih lagi Bro udah mau nungguin!

Tenshisha Hikari: Maaf nih gara – gara kelamaan Update. Nih dah lanjut.

Dianrusdianto39: Syukur kau menyukainya. Dan itu akan terjawab di Chapter depan.

Ae Hatake: Ya, kelompok Shinobi memang memang memiliki sejarah di DxD. Tapi mereka bukan ras Shinobi ajaran Rikudo Sennin. Ini dah lanjut!

Laffayete: Thanks!

The KidSNo OppAi: Thanks! Ini dah lanjut!

Bugang: Aku membuat pertarungan Rias Vs Raiser untuk memperlihatkan hubungan Isse dengan Rias beserta pelayannya. Meski Cross over, mereka adalah actor utama dalam cerita ini.

Ryoko: Kampret lo sepatu kuda! Masih mending udah ane Update, masih aja protes lo! Ehem, walau ane juga minta maaf karena kelamaan Update hehe. Kau bisa menebaknya setelah membaca chap ini, chap ini tapi aku tidak akan mengatakannya, karena itu akan spoiler untuk cerita ini. Dan tidak, Dunia Shinobi dan DxD tidak memiliki hubungan sama sekali. Bye Ryoko!

Bayu: Hehe…. makasih? Ini dah lanjut!

Yadi: Makasih! Untuk itu kau bisa menebaknya setelah membaca Chapter ini. Atau mungkin tidak.

Sopyan: Tidak masalah. Dan itu akan terjadi, tapi tidak akan menjadi arc utama dari sisi Naruto.

Lusy jaeger ackerman: Itu akan di jelaskan Naruto sendiri di chapter depan. Tentang mengapa banyak yang ingin membunuhnya, itu karena Naruto adalah tentara bayaran. Banyak yang memiliki dendam terhadapnya. Namun lain kasus dengan Thanatos yang menghidupkan para Shinobi. Dan, menurut Thanatos keberadaan Naruto akan membahayakan dunia. Karena itulah dia bekerja sama dengan Dewi Takdir Ananke untuk membunuh Naruto.

Baiklah! Cuma segitu review yang pantas diberi balasan!

Sebelum ane pergi…

Silahkan berikan pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini dalam kotak Review! Saran kritik akan saya terima! Karna bagaimana pun itu semua akan meningkatkan kemampuanku dalam menjadi Author!

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan semuanya!

Quote hari ini:

" _Hasil dari perjuangan akan terasa lebih manis dengan penderitaan ditengahnya."_


	17. Chapter 17

By : 21senpai 12

Disclaimer : Saya tidak memiliki apapun dari fict ini

Summary : Dia sudah lelah akan keberadaannya, segala cara telah dia lakukan untuk mendapatkan rasa damai itu. Tapi semuanya gagal, sekarang dia datang membawanya ke dunia baru dan bertemu mereka. Saat itu dia sadar bahwa akhir dari dunia itu adalah akhir darinya, tapi bagaimana dengan mereka?

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, dan lain – lain, chara death (perhatian tokoh dalam fic ini dapat berubah wataknya seiring dengan kejadian yang dialami tokoh)

Pairing : issei x harem, Naruto x ?

….

Keheningan di tempat itu lebih mengerikan dari kuburan.

Lebih senyap dari celah dimensi.

Semuanya menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Ophis berada dibelakang Erza dengan pedang terhunus ke depan. Sedangkan Erza dengan tangan terulur ke depan, masih dalam posisi melemparnya. Di antara kedua wanita itu adalah semacam garis hitam yang bergerak tidak memiliki bentuk tetap.

Seakan sudah lama sekali mereka menahan nafas. Bahkan Vali dapat mendengar suara detak jantungnya sendiri.

Satu kedipan.

Dan semuanya berakhir.

Bikou menerjang kearah Kuroka dan Vali, Nyoi-bo ditancapkannya dengan kuat di tanah. Begitu juga Arthur yang menerjang Lefay dan memeluknya dengan erat, Excalibur juga tertancap ditanah.

Dada kiri Ophis meledak dengan semburan darah yang banyak. Sedangkan tubuh Erza terbelah menjadi dua. Namun keduanya tampak tidak terganggu dengan hal itu. Mereka tidak melihat hal ini, karena garis tipis hitam yang membatasi Ophis dan Erza meledak, membuat sebuah lubang hitam raksasa yang menghisap dan menelan apapun di dekatnya.

Wuussh!

Gelombang kejut dari ledakan Gae Bolg menghantam mereka dari belakang. Bagaikan layangan yang diterpa angin topan, mereka semua berpegangan dengan setengah mati agar tidak terhisap lubang hitam itu.

Arthur mengumpat. Pegangannya pada Excalibur mulai bergetar. Hanya menunggu waktu saja sebelum ia terhisap oleh lubang hitam itu. Menggertakan giginya, keturunan pahlawan dari Inggris itu semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya pada Excalibur dan sang adik dipelukannya. Suara rantai bergemincing membuat Arthur mengangkat kepalanya. Terlihat Vali menjulurkan tanganya, menggunakan rantai dari **Cross Chariot** untuk menahannya agar tidak terhisap.

Meski paling dekat dengan lubang hitam itu, Ophis dan Erza tidak terlihat terihisap sama sekali. Mereka berdua saling pandang, berkomunikasi dengan cara yang tidak dapat dimengerti manusia biasa.

Dahi Ouroboros itu mengkerut. Dada kirinya yang hancur itu sudah sembuh kembali tanpa ada goresan sedikit pun. Ia lalu melihat Tombak itu terbang, dan melesat kembali ke genggaman Erza. Saat tangan Erza menyentuh tombak itu tubuhnya mengurai menjadi puluhan kelopak mawar yang mulai terhisap lubang hitam di depannya.

Pertarungan ini selesai. Tapi…..

Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu Ophis.

" _Aku berikan hadiah perpisahan padamu."_

Dahi Ophis semakin mengkerut. Mengalihkan perhatiannya pada tempat terakhir kali Erza berada, Ophis memusatkan pada lubang hitam yang semakin membesar didepannya. Menganyunkan tangannya, Ophis memunculkan lingkaran sihir dibawah Vali bersama teman – temannya dan juga di bawahnya.

Sriing!

Bruuk!

Dengan kilatan kuning, mereka semua kembali ke jembatan Kuoh tempat Azazel memancing, namun tanpa ada kerusakan sedikit pun atau adanya bukti pertarungan supranatural ditempat itu. Ophis mendarat dengan kedua kakinya, tidak seperti Vali dan teman – temannya yang jatuh terbaring di tanah rerumputan disampingnya. Melangkahkan kakinya, Ophis mendekati mereka dengan perlahan, wajahnya tidak menunjukan apapun.

Mereka dengan serakah menghirup udara untuk mengisi paru – paru mereka. Bikou mengerang, tangannya bergetar, merah karena memar. Perlindungan yang diberikan Ophis melindungi mereka dari kekuatan sesungguhnya dari lubang hitam, tapi tidak melindungi mereka dari hukum fisik lubang hitam. Lefay keluar dari pelukan kakaknya, tangan kirinya terkulai lemah disampingnya. Air mata menumpuk di ujung matanya, merengek menahan tangisan, Lefay mengangkat tongkat sihirnya. Arthur memuntahkan darah.

Dahi Ophis mengkerut. Tangan kiri Lefay patah, begitu juga dengan punggung Arthur dikarenakan turbolensi. Dengan luka seperti itu Arthur seharusnya sudah mati, tapi aura suci Excalibur melindunginya. Ophis berjalan mendekati pasangan adik kakak tersebut, menaruh tangannya di pundak Lefay, Ophis menghentikan penyihir loli itu untuk merapalkan mantra dengan kondisinya seperti itu. Menghentakan kakinya, lingkaran sihir berwarna biru muncul dibawah mereka.

Arthur mengerang, pernapasannya kembali normal. Lefay meringis, tangannya kembali membengkok seperti semula. Vali, Kuroka, dan Bikou mendesah lega saat semua luka – lukanya dengan stabil menghilang.

"Vali, tak kusangka kau dapat bertahan melawan Erza selama itu." Ucap Ophis pada Vali. Hakuryuukou masa kini itu tidak langsung menjawab, ia menunduk dan menatap kedua tangannya yang perlahan mengepal dengan kuat. Sepertinya dia masih memikirkan kekalahannya dari Erza.

"Sungguh, mahkluk apa Erza itu sebenarnya?" Tanya Bikou. Mengerang, Youkai monyet itu bangkit dan mengambil Nyoi-bo, memutarnya, ia memandang Ophis dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan.

Ophis tidak menjawab Bikou. Ia menatap keseluruh anggotanya bergantian. Dengan sekali ayunan tangan, robekan dimensi muncul di depannya dan segera berjalan memasukinya. Saat tidak mendengar langkah kaki mengikutinya, Ophis menoleh dengan satu alis terangkat. "Ayo."

Sebelum memasuki robekan dimensi itu.

Vali dan Arthur saling pandang satu sama lain. Sebelum bangun dan cepat – cepat mengejar Ophis masuk ke robekan dimensi itu sebelum robekan itu menutup sempurna.

.

Saat mereka memasuki robekan dimensi itu, mereka tidak ditemui ruang luas warna warni dari celah dimensi, ataupun ruang istana dimana Ophis memberi perintah pada suruhannya di Khaos Bridge. Dan mereka cukup penasaran kemana mereka dibawa Ophis. Saat mereka kembali bisa menggunakan mata mereka, hanya satu kata yang keluar dari mulut mereka…..

"Wow…"

Sepanjang jalan, sejauh mata memandang hanya bunga yang mereka lihat. Bunga – bunga langka yang sangat indah berbagai macam bentuk yang menemui pandangan mereka. Dari bunga seperti bunga matahari, melati, mawar, anggrek, sampai bunga yang ada di dunia khayalan sekalipun. Bunga yang terbuat dari perak, awan, bahkan dari emas. EMAS. Bikou dan Kuroka yang penasaran mendekati bunga itu dan membuktikan kalau bunga itu benar – benar terbuat dari emas.

Melihat tatapan kagum anak buahnya, Ophis terkekeh, membuat mereka kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Ourobors Dragon itu. "Bagaimana? Hanya rerumputan yang ku kumpulkan dari seluk dunia."

"Ini rerumputan?" Kuroka menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tempat ini indah sekali nya!" Mereka semua mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Kuroka. Ophis kembali terkekeh kecil.

"Jika ini indah, kalian harus melihat _Higan._ Jadi…. selamat datang di taman kecilku." Ucap Ophis merentangkan tangannya menunjuk berbagai macam bunga disekeliling mereka. Berbalik, naga loli itu mulai berjalan menuju puncak bukit yang ada didepan mereka. "Informasi yang akan kuberikan ini sangat sensitive. Sedikit kebocoran saja akan mengakibatkan runtuhnya fondasi dunia ini." Lanjutnya dengan serius. Pandangannya tidak lepas pada jalan batako didepannya.

"Seburuk itukah…?" Gumam Lefay pelan. Bikou meneguk ludah. Apalagi pada nada bicara yang digunakan Ophis. Naga Ouroboros itu melanjutkan.

"Nama mahkluk itu adalah Aspek. Mahkluk yang dikenal dapat memanipulasi realita." Mereka menatap syok punggung Ophis. Tidak percaya ada mahkluk yang memiliki kekuatan sebesar itu. Sadar akan tatapan yang diberikan padanya, Ophis tidak sekalipun menoleh ataupun memperlambat langkahnya. "Apa kalian tahu dunia dimana langit dan daratan menjadi satu? Yang menjadi tempat dimana aku melawan Erza?" Mereka semua mengangguk atas pertanyaan itu. Menghela nafas, Ophis melanjutkan. "Yang memindahkan kalian ke dimensi lain itu adalah aku, bukan Erza. Jika aku membiarkannya tetap di dunia nyata, dunia ini pasti hancur. Wanita itu secara harfiah mengubah hukum atas dan bawah. Untung saja dia cukup arogan untuk tidak mengubah hukum yang lainnya." Ophis berbalik dan memandang mereka dengan wajah datar yang tanpa memiliki jejak emosi sedikit pun.

Seperti yang dia duga. Wajah anak buahnya memasang wajah tidak percaya dan penyangkalan yang tidak sedikit. Semua orang pasti memberikan reaksi seperti itu jika diberitahukan informasi ini. Ophis kembali berbalik dan melanjutkan jalannya. Mereka yang meminta pengetahuan ini dan Ophis hanya memberikannya saja, salah satu alasannya karena mereka telah bertemu dengan salah satu Aspek itu sendiri.

"Erza Knightwalker nyatanya memiliki nama asli yaitu **Ligaya** dan merupakan bagian dari Erza Scarlet. Yang dalam bahasa filipina memiliki arti kebahagian kita (Our's Happiness). Seperti arti katanya, Ligaya melambangkan kebahagian yang dirasakan Erza. Tugasnya adalah menyakinkan kelansungan kebahagian Erza dan menyerang apapun yang menghalangi Erza dari kebahagian dengan tombaknya." Ophis berhenti untuk mengambil nafas. Tidak ada suara, selain suaranya dan langkah kaki mereka di batako itu. Tidak salah lagi, masih kalut dengan pikiran masing – masing dengan pengetahuan ini. Meski begitu mereka cukup mengejutkan masih mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Tapi jika ada mahkluk _sekuat_ itu, kenapa tidak ada satu orang pun yang mengetahuinya?" Tanya Arthur dengan nada bergetar, masih terguncang dengan pengetahuan yang diberikan Ophis. Naga loli itu mengangguk. Sebuah pertanyaan yang masuk akal.

"Apa kalian tahu **Dimensional Gap**?" Tanya Ophis dan dijawab anggukan oleh mereka semua, meski agak bingung dengan pertanyaan itu. Ophis bergumam. "Anggap saja **Dimensional Gap** itu adalah sebuah pagar. Apa kegunaan sebuah pagar?" Tanya Ophis sekali lagi, kali ini nadanya agak ringan. Mereka semua memasang wajah berpikir sebelum akhirnya menyadari sesuatu. Seketika saja mata mereka menyipit. Ophis mengangguk kepada mereka. "Selain digunakan untuk mencegah yang didalam keluar, pagar juga digunakan untuk menjaga yang diluar untuk masuk ke dalam." Ophis sekarang ada dipuncak bukit. Memutar tubuhnya, Ophis menatap mereka dengan iris hiram tajam dari Naga Tanpa batas yang sebenarnya. Kuat, dalam, bijaksana, dan tua. "Ada mahkluk diluar sana yang hanya ada di dalam mimpi terburukmu yang memiliki kekuatan diluar pengetahuan kita."

Setelah mengikuti Ophis ke puncak bukit itu, mereka semua tidak bisa menahan mulut mereka untuk tidak menganga akan pemandangan yang mereka lihat.

Sejauh mata memandang hanyalah tumbuhan, berbagai macam tumbuhan tumbuh di berbagai sudut dan sampai ke cakrawala.

"Taman? Ini malah seperti hutan!" Ucap Bikou setelah kekagumannya yang disetujui teman – temannya dengan anggukan kepala. "Dengan apa kau bisa merawat taman sebesar ini?!"

"Dengan pedang tentu saja." Mereka semua berhenti menatap Ophis yang terkekeh pelan. Bingung, ingin mempercayai itu sebagai hanya lolucon lain yang diberikan Ophis atau tidak.

Dengan senyuman kecil yang masih dibibirnya, Ophis memutar tubuhnya dan menatap mereka semua. Kepalanya sedikit dimiringkan ke kiri. "Semua pembicaraan ini membuatku lapar, jadi kita lanjutkan setelah makan siang ya?"

Mereka memandang satu sama lain dan akhirnya mengangguk setuju pada Ophis.

Ophis tersenyum.

.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka menemukan lapangan agak luas yang masih tidak kalah indah. Di tengah lapangan itu terdapat beberapa meja dan kursi piknik. Sekarang ini mereka sedang duduk disana sambil menikmati makanan yang dibuat dari bahan di taman ini. Tidak ada perbicangan di acara makan itu, mereka semua masih memproses apa yang baru saja disampaikan Ophis. Semuanya kecuali Bikou tentu saja. Yokai monyet itu tengah dengan tanpa peduli dunia memakan buah persik yang baru dipetiknya di taman Ophis ini. Sepertinya itu adalah persik langit dari kampung halaman Bikou yang memiliki khasiat meningkatkan kemampuan pemakannya. Sepertinya dia tidak terlalu memikirkan perkataan Ophis.

'Albion, bagaimana menurutmu…?' Tanya Vali. Keturunan Lucifer itu menatap makannya sebentar sebelum memulai memakannya lagi. 'Apa kau percaya yang dikatakan Ophis?'

Albion terdiam sejenak. [ **Aku tidak tahu. Setahuku Ophis bukan tipe yang suka memanipulasi dan menipu orang. Aku juga tidak menemukan apa yang diuntungkan Ophis memberikan informasi ini]** Vali mengangguk setuju. Walaupun menjadi ketua dari Khaos Brigde Ophis tidak pernah memaksa seseorang untuk mengikuti perintahnya. Gadis itu tidak peduli apa yang dilakukan anggotanya selama mereka mengkuti apa yang diucapkannya. Sampai saat ini pun, semua anggotanya hanya mengikuti Ophis demi kekutan yang diberikannya.

'Meski aku kurang yakin, tapi aku pikir ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Ophis. Sampai – sampai menjelaskan tentang pengetahuan ini.' Pikir Vali, menilik pada Ophis yang tengah meminum minumannya dengan santai. Vali membuka mulutnya.

"Lefay kau tidak apa – apa?"

Pertanyaan Bikou membuat mereka mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Youkai monyet itu. Bikou sudah selesai memakan makanannya dan memandang khawatir kearah Lefay. Tapi adik dari Arthut Pedragon itu tidak menjawab dan masih menatap makanannya dengan iris bergetar. Khawatir, Bikou bangun dan mendekati penyihir itu. Menaruh tangannya dipundak gadis itu, Bikou bertanya dengan lembut. "Kau tidak apa – apa?"

Lefay tersentak. Tubuhnya melompat menjauh dari sentuhan Bikou.

Saat mata Lefay melihat Bikou, wajahnya berubah menjadi terror.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!"

Lefay berteriak dan mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya. Bikou terhuyung kebelakang terkena pukulan itu, namun itu belum selesai. Lingkaran sihir dibawahnya mulai bersinar dan menembakan bola api yang menghantam tepat di perut Bikou.

"Oof!"

Bikou melenguh sebelum terseret dan terpental menghantam salah satu pohon yang ada dibelakangnya. Kuroka berdiri dan mengecek Bikou. Sedangkan Arthur dan Vali mendekati Lefay yang tengah histeris. Badan gadis itu bergetar hebat, keringat dingin mengucur deras diwajahnya. Kepalanya menoleh dengan liar ke sekeliling. Saat matanya melihat Arthur dan Vali mendekatinya, Lefay kembali berteriak, terjatuh dari tempat duduknya, dan merangkak mundur sambil mengibas – ngibaskan tongkatnya.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT! JANGAN MENDEKAT! AKU BUKAN PENYIHIR! AKU BUKAN PENYIHIR!"

Mata Arthur terbelalak mendengar teriakan Lefay. Adiknya itu mengingat masa – masa kelam mereka berdua saat di Inggris. Arthur menerjang Lefay dan menahan kedua tangannya, namun hal itu malah membuatnya semakin histeris dan bergerak liar. Berbagai macam lingkaran sihir dengan berbagai macam warna muncul di atas mereka, dan menembakan berbagai macam elemen yang melesat ke berbagai arah disekeliling mereka.

"LEPASKAN AKU! AKU BUKAN PENYIHIR! AKU BUKAN PENYIHIR! LEPASKAN AKU!"

"Lefay! Tenanglah Lefay!"

Ucap Arthur mencoba menenangkan adiknya. Namun tidak berhasil. Melihat lingkaran sihir tersebut berubah dan semakin rumit, Vali ikut juga menahan Lefay dengan memegang tubuhnya, Sacred Gearnya aktif, membagi dua energi yang dikeluarkan Lefay pada mantranya itu. Menyesap habis minumannya, Ophis perlahan berdiri dan mendekati Lefay. Pelindung yang dipasangnya berhasil menahan serangan Lefay dari merusak tamannya.

"Tak apa – apa, aku disini. Kakakmu disini Lefay." Ucap Arthur pelan. Kedua tangannya masih menggenggap erat kedua tangan Lefay.

"Kakak….?" Gumam Lefay perlahan. Arthur mengangguk, mendekap perlahan tubuh gemetar gadis itu. Vali menghela nafas, akhirnya dia sudah lebih tenang. Mata Lefay menyipit sebelum kembali histeris. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mencoba lepas dari pelukan Arthur. Tapi keturunan Pendragon itu semakin menguatkan pelukannya. "Kak! KAKAK! Dimana kau kak?! Aku bukan penyihir kak….. dimana kau kak?… hiks….. kakak."

"Sssh, aku disini Lefay, semuanya akan baik – baik saja." Bisik Arthur mencoba menenangkan adiknya yang terisak menangis. Vali terdiam disamping kakak beradik itu, memastikan tidak ada lingkaran sihir lagi yang dibuat Lefay, Vali mematikan Sacred Gearnya. Iris birunya diisi api yang menyala menatap Ophis.

"Apa itu tadi? Kau mengetahuinya kan Ophis?" Nada suaranya dingin dan datar, tidak ada kesombongan seperti saat dia berbicara pada teman – temannya. Arthur mendengar ucapan Vali tapi tetap menfokuskan menenangkan Lefay. Perlahan Arthur melepaskan cengkraman tangan Lefay pada tongkatnya, ia melempar agak jauh tongkat itu agar Lefay tidak bisa lagi membuat mantra.

" **Serenity.** " Dengan wajah kalem, Ophis menjawabnya. Melihat sudah mendapat seluruh perhatian, Ophis melanjutkan. "Serenity adalah pelayan yang dimiliki Aspek. Mereka selalu muncul dimanapun Aspek menginginkannya. Mereka tidak memiliki wujud tetap, karena itu, mereka mengambil wujud yang paling ditakuti korbannya. Jika Serenity menganggap korbannya adalah ancaman, maka mereka akan memakan pikiran korbannya. Dan ketika itu terjadi… sang korban menyadari pikirannya tengah dimakan." Vali tertegun, sedangkan Arthur menggertakan giginya dengan keras. Mahkluk itu menggunakan memori yang dipendam Lefay untuk menyerangnya.

Vali memukul tanah dengan keras sambil mengumpat nyaring. Jadi itu maksud Ophis. Bahkan hanya berada didekatnya saja mereka sudah menjadi sasaran empuk. Albion terdiam, masih tidak percaya kalau mereka menari tepat dimulut kematian selama ini.

"Bagaimana cara mengobatinya?" Sebuah pertanyaan membuat Ophis dan Vali menoleh. Bikou menanyakan hal itu sambil dibopoh Kuroka. Baju dan perut Youkai monyet itu masih berasap akibat serangan Lefay. "Kau pasti mengetahui sesuatu kan?"

Mereka memandang Ophis dengan pandangan memelas, berharap dengan keputusasaan yang menyelinap dibalik harapan itu. Ophis membalas tatapan mereka dengan wajah datarnya.

Ophis menggeleng perlahan.

"Tidak ada. Hanya kematian yang dapat menyelamatkannya."

Kuroka dan Bikou tertegun. Mereka pasti akan menyangkal ucapan Ophis jika mereka tidak merasakan emosi apa yang digunakan Naga Ouroboros itu pada mereka.

Penyesalan dan rasa bersalah.

Di nada suara Ophis yang pelan itu menyimpan kedua perasaan itu dengan sangat tebal. Membuat penyangkalan yang diujung mulut mereka kembali tertelan dengan pahit.

Kuroka dan Bikou menunduk sambil mengenggam erat kepalan tangannya. Keputusasaan dan kenyataan menimpa bahu mereka seperi gunung yang dijatuhkan dari langit. Arthur hanya tersenyum kecil yang pahit, kembali memeluk Lefay didekapannya dengan lembut. Tangannya mengelus punggung adiknya dengan halus, mulutnya membisikkan kata – kata untuk menenangkan adik terseyangnya. Ophis melihat reaksi anggota organisasinya dengan wajah datar, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang dirasakan Naga Ouroboros itu saat ini. Menghentikan pandangannya pada Vali, Ophis memperhatikan lebih dekat Hakuryuukou itu lebih seksama.

Dia dibingungkan dengan perasaannya sendiri. Harga diri dan rasa penyesalannya semakin memberontak satu sama lain. Ambisinya menjadi paling kuat dan rasa tanggung jawab yang dimilikinya pada teman – temannya itu mulai membebani pikirannya.

Bibir Ophis tersenyum kecil.

Satu uji coba lagi.

"Ada satu cara."

Seperti yang diduga, kepala mereka semua tersentak menoleh kearahnya dengan cepat. Saking cepatnya, Ophis sempat takut mereka akan mematahkan leher mereka sendiri.

Ophis menghela nafas sambil menutup matanya. Tidak tahan tatapan yang diberikan mereka saat ini. Menggangtungkan harapan mereka pada setiap apa yang akan dikatakannya. Menyiapkan dirinya, Ophis membuka mulutnya. "Sebelum itu Vali, mengapa kau ingin menyelamatkan penyihir ini?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat keturunan Lucifer itu berhenti. Mereka semua bertanya – tanya kenapa Ophis menanyakan hal itu.

Itu benar. Kenapa dia harus menyelamatkan penyihir itu? Ambisinya menjadi yang terkuat tidak memerlukan orang lain. Lalu kenapa rasa bersalah dan penyesalan ini ada di dadanya? Apa ini adalah rasa tanggung jawab dan harga dirinya sebagai tim Vali? Vali menggeleng keras. Tidak, bukan itu. Ini sesuatu yang lebih…..

"Karena dia adalah anggota timku." Jawab Vali kuat. Iris birunya menatap langsung wajah Ophis. Ophis mengangguk, Vali sudah menemukan arti mereka bagi dirinya sendiri, tapi pemuda itu belum bisa mengakuinya, tidak mengerti akan apa yang akan dikatakannya. Tapi itu ada di depannya, menunggu, memberi petunjuk, tapi masih jauh dari jangkauannya.

Sudah diputuskan kalau begitu.

"Ada satu Longinus yang dapat membantu Lefay. Nama Longinus itu adalah **Sepiroth Graal**." Vali memperhatikan setiap perkataannya seakan setiap katanya merupakan kematian itu sendiri. Ada yang berubah di dalam diri Hakuryuukou masa kini itu. Itu menakjubkan dan mengerikan pada saat yang sama. "Sayangnya aku tidak tahu dimana lokasi tepatnya pengguna Longinus itu. Tapi ada orang yang dapat membantumu mencarinya. Salah satu dari dua Uzumaki dapat membantumu."

"Uzumaki….." Gumam Kuroka. Ada yang aneh dengan nama itu. Tapi Nekoshou itu hanya mengangkat bahu, ada sesuatu yang lebih penting saat ini. Vali berdiri tegak, sayap biru transparannya mengembang gagah. Bikou melepas rangkulannya dengan perlahan, berdiri sendiri dengan batuan dari Nyoi-Bo. Kuroka beralih kepada Arthur. "Kau disini saja Arthur. Percayakan saja semuanya pada kami nya!"

Arthur mengangguk dengan wajah berterimakasih. Saat ingin mengangkat Lefay, Ophis menahannya. Gadis itu lalu menunduk dan menyentuh dahi Lefay. Arthur terkejut saat perlawanan Lefay melemah dan akhirnya berhenti sepenuhnya. Untuk sesaat Arthur berpikir kalau adiknya itu tengah tertidur namun matanya yang masih membelalak terbuka menghapus pikiran itu. Ophis lalu beralih kearah mereka dengan wajah serius.

"Sebaiknya kalian cepat. Tidak banyak waktu yang tersisa bagi penyihir ini."

Vali mengangguk. Dan di belakangnya tiba – tiba muncul robekan dimensi yang menunjukan beberapa pohon besar. Tanpa ragu keturunan Lucifer itu memasukinya dan diikuti oleh Kuroka.

"Baiklah, mari kita berburu Uzumaki!" Seru Bikou sebelum bersalto masuk ke robekan dimensi itu. Aksi itu berhasil mengeluarkan tawa kecil dari Arthur.

Setelah robekan dimensi itu tertutup sempurna, Ophis kembali beralih pada pasangan kakak beradik Pendragon.

"Bawa dia. Kita taruh dia ditempat yang lebih nyaman."

Arthur mengangguk dan mengangkat Lefay, lalu mengikuti Ophis dari belakang. Tidak lupa membawa, Excalibur dan tongkat sihir adiknya.

.

Scene Break.

.

'Memang berguna memiliki bangunan itu ditaman ini.' Pikir seorang gadis loli berpakaian ghotic dipinggir jurang.

Setelah membawa Arthur dan adiknya ke tempat yang lebih nyaman. Ophis memberikan akses bangunan itu sepenuhnya pada keturunan Pendragon itu. Setelah itu, kemudian dia undur diri dan pergi ke sini. Salah satu alasan kenapa dia pergi dari situ adalah karena dia tidak pernah tinggal dibangunan itu. Saat Naruto selesai membangunnya, Ophis tidak memiliki minat untuk tinggal disana. Jadi dia tidak tahu seluk beluk bangunan itu.

Angin berhembus menerpa wajahnya. Bibir Ophis tersenyum kecil. 'Tak disangka dia tidak menahan diri, dan membuat arah angin di dunia ini.'

Sebenarnya sebelum semua ini, dimensi ini hanyalah dimensi kosong berwarna putih yang tidak sengaja dibuat Ophis untuk menggantikan celah dimensi. Namun, berbeda dengan **Dimensional Gap** yang sunyi, dimensi ini sangat berisik meminta diisi sesuatu. Jengkel dengan suara – suara itu, Ophis meminta bantuan Naruto untuk mengisi kekosongan di dimensi ini. Membuka botol yang dibawanya, Ophis menuangkannya isinya ke gelas yang ada ditanganya. Warna merah mulai mengisi gelas itu. Sebuah minuman yang dibuat dari fragmentasi anggur. 'Aku masih ingat, Naruto mengatakan kalau aku memerlukan hobi. Dan dia sangat keras kepala akan hal itu.' Ophis terkekeh, melirik taman bunga dibelakangnya. Ophis menyesap minumannya.' Tak kusangka hobi ini akan kunikmati sampai saat ini.'

Setelah itu Ophis hanya menikmati minuman ditanganya dan angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Namun matanya terbuka, iris hitam itu mengkilat. Kembali menuangkan botol minumannya, Ophis mengisi gelasnya, sebelum menghilangkan botol minuman itu dengan lingkaran sihir. Ophis menyesap minumannya dengan perlahan.

Sebuah retakan raksasa muncul diatas Ophis. Namun gadis itu tidak mengkhawatirkannya sama sekali dan terus menikmati minumannya. Saat naga raksasa keluar dari retakan itu, Ophis hanya memberikan tilikan matanya saja pada naga itu dan terus menikmati angin yang menerpa wajahnya dan minuman ditangannya.

Iris hijau gelap menatap sosok gadis itu dengan tajam. Naga itu melayang ke samping Ophis dan memilih memperhatikan gadis itu lebih seksama. Ophis juga tidak mengubris keberadaan naga itu dan tetap pada minumannya.

" **Kau sangat keji, Ophis.** " Mulai naga itu dengan suara berat dan dalam. " **Kau tahu lebih dari siapapun kalau penyihir itu pasti mati, kan?"**

Masalah Serenity yang menyerang penyihir itu, jika dipikir – pikir ada yang aneh kan? Jika hanya didekat Aspek saja bisa terkena Serenity, bagaimana Vali bisa selamat setelah bertarung sengit melawan Erza? Lalu bagaimana saat mereka di dimensi itu dimana Erza membagi dirinya menjadi seratus orang? Dengan jumlah Aspek yang sebanyak itu, orang dengan mental paling kuat juga pasti akan terkena Serenity, lalu bagaimana Kuroka, Arthur, dan Bikou selamat? Sedangkan Lefay tidak?

Simpel. Jawabannya adalah lingkaran sihir Ophis. Lingkaran sihir itu menghalangi Serenity untuk masuk kepikiran Kuroka, Bikou, dan Arthur. Karena itulah mereka tidak terpengaruh Serenity. Sedangkan Vali, telah melawan Ophis dan memiliki jejak energinya di dalam tubuhnya. Belum lagi dia sudah mengambil energy dari Erza. Membuat Serenity kurang efektif kepadanya.

Saat Vali berencana membatu Ophis dengan menembakkan Dragon Shotnya, Ophis menurunkan pelindungnya untuk Dragon Shot itu lewat. Dan tentu saja membuat Serenity dapat menyerang Vali dan teman – temannya. Dengan kata lain Ophis sengaja membiarkan Lefay terbunuh.

"Untuk mahkluk dengan eksitensi paling tinggi, kau mudah khawatir Red." Ophis menjetikan jarinya pada gelas ditanganya, membuat suara dentingan yang nyaring. "Memang benar Penyihir itu pasti mati tapi bukan berarti tidak dapat diselamatkan." Ophis menoleh. "Lagipula, mereka akan membutuhkan hal ini jika ingin selamat atas apa yang akan terjadi di depannya. Setelah semua, Dunia ini telah _rusak._ "

" **Aku setuju denganmu untuk hal itu."** Ophis bergumam, kembali menyesap minumannya. **"Tapi kenapa harus Uzumaki? Bukannya ada informan yang lain? Atau kau hanya ingin mengubah takdir kedua Naga Surgawi?"** Tanya Great Red, tidak menuduh tapi penasaran.

Ophis mengangkat bahu. "Dunia ini sudah rusak Baka-Red. Rusak, dan tidak dapat diperbaiki. Satu – satunya cara adalah dengan membuat ulang dunia ini. Dan hanya Tuhan saja yang mau melakukan hal itu. Namun karena Dia tidak ada…" Ophis memutar gelasnya perlahan. Membiarkan kalimat itu tergantung tidak selesai. "Kau tenang saja. Dalam generasi ke generasi, mereka selalu menanyakan apa gerakanku untuk dunia ini. Yah, sedikit pribadi sih. Tapi, akan kupastikan takdir kedua Naga Surgawi itu tidak terjadi pertumpahan darah." Ophis terkekeh kecil, melihat cakrawala dengan cairan merah digelasnya sebagai kacamata.

Mahkluk yang melambangkan mimpi itu terdiam memandang gadis yang menjadi perwujudan Naga Ouroboros itu. Itu memang benar, keseimbangan dunia ini mulai bergeser. Banyak hal – hal yang tidak seharusnya terjadi dapat terjadi. Malaikat yang bertindak seperti iblis tapi tetap suci, Iblis yang ingin menjadi Malaikat tapi tetap _gelap_. Untung saja mereka belum melakukan sesuatu yang dapat membuat keseimbangan dunia ini _berubah_.

"Oh, satu lagi…." Ophis berpaling dan memandang Great Red sepenuhnya. "Kau jangan mengganggu mereka Baka-Red. Ini semua demi mengetes hubungan yang mereka miliki. Lagi pula, sekarang ini kita tidak menghadapi seseorang yang mengharapkan kehancuran dunia, atau mahkluk kejahatan yang akan segera bangkit, kita disini melawan keputusasaan itu sendiri."

" **Kau harus hati – hati Ophis."** Naga itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Iris hijaunya menatap tajam iris hitam Ophis. **"Orang – orang tidak memikirkan ancaman yang dimiliki keputusasaan. Tapi, disitulah mereka salah. Tanpa harapan, kemajuan tidak akan terjadi. Hubungan itu seperti pedang bermata ganda, itu dapat mendekatkan mereka atau menghancurkan mereka seutuhnya."**

Ophis mendengus. "Kau terdengar seperti Naruto. Apa kau sudah menjadi sentimental Baka-Red?" Naga itu memutar matanya. "Sudah cukup denganku." Alis Ophis terangkat. Naga itu memalingkan wajahnya, iris hijaunya beberapa kali menilik gadis itu. " Kau pikir aku tidak tahu?"

" **Uhm…"** Gumam Naga itu mulai tidak nyaman. Ophis membalikan tubuhnya sepenuhnya menatap Great Red dengan delikan.

"Bukannya sudah tugasmu menjaga **Dimensional Gap** agar tidak ada mahkluk yang keluar masuk seenaknya?" Tingkat ketajaman delikan Ophis semakin meningkat. "Kau membiarkan **Ligaya** masuk begitu saja ke dunia ini. Kau tahu lebih baik dari siapapun, jika Ligaya mengetahuinya maka hanya menunggu waktu sebelum Erza datang ke dunia ini."

Itu lucu bagaimana gadis kecil itu membuat Naga raksasa setinggi ratusan meter itu gelisah tak nyaman akan tatapan yang diberikannya. Alis gadis itu semakin terangkat, kepalanya dimiringkan sedikit, menunggu Naga itu menjelaskan dirinya. Great Red menghela nafas.

" **Baik, baik. Aku mengakui itu kesalahanku Ligaya dapat masuk dengan mudah. Namun, kau sadar jika aku bertarung dengannya di Dimensional Gap, maka dunia ini akan terekspos, kan?"** Ophis meringis, mengangguk singkat. **"Meski begitu, aku telah melakukan sesuatu. Saat Ligaya ingin kembali, aku sedikit mengganti alur waktunya. Itu akan memberikanmu waktu untuk membuat rencana."** Ophis bergumam, kembali memandang cakrawala dan menyesap minumannya. Naga itu melanjutkan. **"Melihat ancaman ini, apa yang kau rencanakan selanjutnya Ophis?"**

Mendengus jengkel, gadis itu berkacak pinggang. "Kau selalu menanyakan aku terus, aku juga sudah membuat gerakanku. Jika kau memang peduli dengan dunia ini, kau seharusnya membuat gerakanmu sendiri!"

Great Red menatap Ophis dengan ekspresi kering. **"Ya, itu ide bagus. Kau pikir apa reaksi orang yang melihat naga merah setinggi ratusan meter muncul dari langit? Belum lagi sebagai mahkluk terkuat dari dunia ini, apa kau ingin membuat hirteria masal Ophis?"**

Menyilangkan tangannya di dada, gadis itu memutar matanya atas sarkatikme naga itu. "Kau bisa merubah wujudmu _Baka._ "

" **iya sih. Tapi seandainya aku punya media…."** Naga itu mendesah kecewa. Kan enak bisa masuk ke dunia, mempelajari segala sesuatu dari pandangan yang berbeda, mengetahui berbagai pengetahuan kecil seperti cara menggunakan sumpit. Seperti, seorang ninja yang telah menyelamatkan dunianya dengan menyegel musuhnya tersesat di **Dimensional Gap** karena sang musuh memberikan serangan terakhir yang tak terduga bagi sang Ninja, misalnya. Naga itu kembali mendesah kecewa.

Mereka berdua akhirnya diam dalam kesunyian masing – masing. Menyimpan pikiran masing – masing sambil menikmati terpaan angin yang menerjang mereka berdua.

" **Ophis… "**

"Ya…?"

"… **Aku penasaran…"**

Gadis itu bergumam.

"Pada apa….?"

" **Kenapa minumanmu itu tidak habis – habis?"**

Ophis menatap Great Red. Great Red menatap balik.

Gadis itu menyeringai.

"Itu…..."

Naga itu semakin penasaran.

Ophis memalingkan wajahnya.

….

….

….

"…. Rahasia."

.

Scene Break.

.

 _Apa kita sudah sampai?_

Malaikat jatuh loli itu menghela nafas.

Mereka sekarang ini dalam perjalanan pulang dari misinya. Setelah mereka ditinggalkan Charlote, mereka menjadi penduduk tetap dari desa itu. Ada baiknya juga sih, mereka tidak harus diburu pihak gereja, ataupun para iblis yang menguasai beberapa bagian di bumi ini. Mittlet memutar Helberd yang terbuat dari cahaya itu beberapa kali sebelum menghilangkannya.

"Sebentar lagi Neo."

Latihan juga terus berlanjut. Namun kali ini lebih banyak materi yang dipelajari. Dari sihir, Body-Enchanment, pembuatan ramuan, sampai taktik gerilya. Tentu saja mereka tidak melupakan latihan fisik untuk meningkatkan stamina mereka. Setelah merasa cukup, Charlote memberikan misi untuk mereka. Misinya beragam, dari pengintaian, sabotase, sampai pembunuhan. Namun, Mittelt masih belum melakukan itu. Dan untuk memastikan keselamatan dan kesuksesan misi, mereka diberikan partner untuk menemani misi mereka.

Wajah gadis disampingnya itu mengkerut sebelum menulis sesuatu di papan yang dibawanya.

 _Apa kita bisa minta es krim dulu sebelum melapor?_

Mittelt mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

Wajah gadis itu langsung cerah, dan kembali melanjutkan jalannya. Parasol terbuka, melindunginya dari cahaya matahari yang berhasil menyelinap dari pepohonan.

Malaikat jatuh itu tersenyum kecil.

Ini adalah partner yang dipilih oleh Charlote padanya. Namanya adalah Neo. Neo adalah seorang gadis ramping dan agak tinggi, lebih tinggi dari Mittelt namun lebih pendek dari Kalawarner. Ia memiliki rambut dengan dua warna, setengah berwarna coklat dan setengahnya lagi berwarna pink. Ia mengenakan pakaian berwarna putih merah muda dibaliknya, menutupi dada dan punggungnya. Bagian perut ia memakai pakaian berwarna coklat, dengan celana berwarna coklat pucat dengan ikat pinggang.

Mereka baru saja pulang dari Afrika untuk menyelidiki pembataian salah satu desa yang menjadi wilayah iblis. Meski Mittelt tidak melatih terlalu dalam penyelinapan dan penyamaran, Mittelt dapat menyamar cukup baik. Setidaknya untuknya. Sedangkan Neo? Dia adalah penyamar terbaik yang diketahui Mittelt. Neo sebenarnya setengah iblis dan setengah Youkai. Youkai bunglon lebih tepatnya. Namun, sayangnya karena tuannya dulu saat masih menjadi iblis, Neo kehilangan suaranya. Karena itulah Mittelt menjadi partnernya.

Pipi Mittelt merona.

Karena Neo tidak bisa berbicara, Mittelt lah yang berperan menjadi mulut dalam misi mereka. Jadi setiap ada misi penyamaran, mereka selalu bersama untuk menjadi satu orang. Neo bertindak seperti jubah yang mengubah Mittelt menjadi target yang diperlukan. Hal itu tentu saja tidak masalah, jika Neo tidak mendapat ide aneh. Terkadang gadis es krim itu bertelanjang bulat memeluknya hanya untuk menggodanya saja dan saat itu dia sedang ada dikamar mandi lagi! Memang benar sih situasi memanggil. Tapi tetap saja!

Malaikat jatuh itu mengelengkan kepalanya untuk membuang pikiran itu. menunduk melihat aspal dibawahnya, Mittelt mengangkat kepalanya lalu mengejar Neo yang mulai meninggalkannya. Sudah jelas tidak sabar untuk mendapatkan es krimnya.

'Baru beberapa minggu dan pembangunan sudah sejauh ini….' Pikir gadis itu. Ya, daripada sebuah desa, tempat tinggal mereka itu malah terlihat seperti kota. Dengan akses jalan yang sudah dibuat, dan beberapa gedung bertingkat dapat terlihat dari tempat mereka berada. Hilang sudah gerbang kayu yang mereka lihat waktu pertama kali. Melainkan digantikan oleh sebuah pos dan tower penjaga. Dinding kayu juga sudah diganti dengan pagar kawat. Tentu saja sudah dilapisi, sihir, rune, dan listrik untuk mencegah beberapa Ghoul yang penasaran masuk.

"Kau sudah kembali Mittelt?" Tanya seorang penjaga. Dia merupakan lelaki berambut coklat berbadan tegap mengenakan seragam keamanan yang mirip Seryu. Mereka belum membuat kantor polisi, dan keamanan di kota ini masih dipegang oleh penduduknya.

Mittelt tersenyum kecil. Memberikan kartu ID-nya, dan menunggu pelindungnya di turunkan. Memang agak paranoid jadinya, namun karena beberapa insiden dengan penguasa Romalia, mereka masih meningkatkan pengamanan. Mittelt mencoba menahan tubuhnya, dan menandatangi data laporan mereka, agak sulit dengan Neo yang sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk mendapatkan Es krimnya.

"Ya, baru saja. Apa patroli masih dilakukan?" Tanya Mittelt. Ia menyaksikan udara didepannya bergetar. Lelaki itu mengangguk dan mengembalikan ID-nya.

"Ya. Dikarenakan ada beberapa kejadian tadi. Sebaiknya kau cepat temui Shiro-sama." Ucapnya. Menyimpan ID-nya, Mittelt mengangguk. Badannya mulai diseret oleh gadis yang lebih besar itu. Lelaki itu mengalihkan pada jalanan yang ramai oleh warga yang lalu lalang sebelum kembali pada Mittelt. "Aku juga dapat kabar kalau Charlote sudah kembali."

Malaikat Jatuh itu tampak terkejut. Sebelum tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai nanti Kurodani-san."

Mittelt akhirnya membiarkan tubuhnya ditarik Neo. Terkekeh kecil karena wajah kekanakan yang dibuat Neo karena tidak sabar untuk mendapatkan es krimnya. Beberapa kali Mittelt menghindari para pekerja yang buru – buru ke pos masing – masing. Shiro benar – benar serius dalam mengubah tempat ini.

'Tapi, Charlote sudah pulang… Bahkan untuk standarnya ini terlalu cepat.' Pikir gadis itu. Pikiran gadis itu kembali pada Kurodani. Dia tidak berpikir iblis liar yang sudah kehilangan akal dan kemanusiaannya masih dapat diselamatkan. Bahkan dirinya yang malaikat jatuh pun mempercayai itu hanya keajaiban lah yang dapat melakukan itu. Setelah Charlote kembali dari Jerman, wanita itu memiliki ramuan yang dapat mengembalikan wujud humanoid dari Ilbis liar. Namun karena masih belum yakin, ia dan Shiro kemudian melakukan percobaan. Dengan pengetahuan yang dimiliki keduanya, obat itu selesai dalam satu hari. Bukti nyatanya adalah penjaga pos tadi, Nama lengkapnya itu adalah Lorelei Kurodani. Mantan iblis liar, dan sekarang setengah Youkai setengah iblis. Dia merupakan salah satu dari kelompok Peerage yang dibawa Charlote. 'Hmm, kira – kira berita apa yang dibawanya –'

Plaak!

Sebuah papan tulis mini tepat mengenai wajahnya. Menggeram, Mittelt melepas papan itu dari mukanya dengan alis berkedut. Neo tengah berdiri berkacak pinggang didepannya dengan wajah cemberut. Berkedip, Malaikat Jatuh itu menunduk melihat tulisan di papan di tangannya.

 _Jangan Cuma melamun! Ayo cepat kita cari Es krimnya!_

Mendesah pelan, Mittelt mengangguk dan mengikuti Neo yang sudah mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat Jesicca.

.

Kriiing~ Kriiing~

"Jesicca! Oi, Jesicca!" Mittelt berteriak di depan toko itu. Selain menjadi penjual makanan, Jesicca dipercaya langsung oleh Shiro untuk mengatur kebutuhan logistic dan sejenisnya. Toko yang dimilikinya tidak terlalu besar, namun cukup mengesankan. Hampir mirip kedai Ramen yang dimiliki Naruto. Dahi Mittelt mengkerut, sudah beberapa minggu orang itu tidak menghubungi mereka. Kira – kira apa yang sedang dilakukannya? Menggelengkan kepalanya, malaikat jatuh itu mengedarkan pandangannya pada interior toko Jesicca. Wajah gadis pirang itu berubah panic melihat Neo mendekati mesin es krim. Apa lagi dengan seringaian di wajahnya. "Neo, jangan! Kau mau dimarahi Jesicca dan tidak diperbolehkan makan es krim lagi!?"

Gadis berambut dua warna itu berhenti, mulutnya membentuk huruf 'o'. Sebelum terkekeh gugup dan perlahan mundur dari mesin itu seakan mesin itu akan meloncat kearahnya jika ia melakukan gerakan yang tiba – tiba. Setelah berdiri disampingnya, dan menunggu Jesicca, Neo memandang mesin pembuat es krim itu dengan sedih. Masih ada yang menghalanginya dari makanan kesukaannya itu.

Mittelt terkekeh kecil.

"Ah, Mittelt. Kau sudah kembali!" Sebuah suara terkejut terdengar dari belakang mereka. Mereka berbalik, menatap seorang gadis berambut hitam diikat kuncir kuda kebelakang. Matanya berwarna biru agak pucat. Ia memakai seragam berwarna coklat pucat dan celana panjang berwarna coklat kehitaman. Alis Mittelt terangkat, itu bukan pakaian biasa. Melainkan pakaian sipil jika desa mereka ini sedang diserang. Sebenarnya, Jesicca itu hanyalah manusia biasa, dan melihatnya memakai seragam itu berarti… Mittelt semakin curiga. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil dan menaruh barang bawaannya ke meja. Mittelt secara tidak sadar membantunya. "Makasih. Hari ini semua orang sangat sibuk. Kita memiliki tamu tak diundang, dan menyebabkan perkara tadi…."

Jesicca terus berbicara sendiri. Mittelt naik dan duduk diatas kursi, Neo berada disampingnya menunggu dengan tidak bisa diam untuk mendapatkan es krimnya. Mata malaikat jatuh itu tidak lepas dari gadis itu. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Jesicca?"

Gadis itu menggeleng, tidak menjawab. Ia segera bergerak dan membuka kulkas lalu menaruh dua buah mangkuk besar es krim di depan Mittelt dan Neo.

"Ini dia Neo, nikmatilah." Ucap Jesicca dengan kedipan mata. Wajah Neo jelas langsung cerah, meletakan parasolnya, ia langsung membantas makanan manis di depannya. Jesicca kemudian kembali bergerak menyimpan barang bawaannya lalu kembali bergerak untuk bersiap menutup toko. Mittelt masih dengan sabar menunggu gadis itu menjelaskan, beberapa saat kemudian Neo menyenggolnya. Mengambil dua suapan besar dari es krimnya, Mittelt mengangguk pada Yokai bunglon tersebut. Tanpa ragu gadis itu mengambil mangkok Mittelt dan melahap isinya.

Setelah selesai, Jesicca menunggu Neo menyelesaikan es krimnya sebelum menatap Mittelt dengan iris biru pucat yang mengkilat tajam. Sebuah tatapan yang belum pernah Mittelt lihat sebelumnya di wajah gadis manusia itu. "Ada iblis yang datang kemari…" Neo langsung duduk lebih tegap, matanya berkedip memperlihatkan mata beda warna yang dimiliknya. Mendengarkan pembicaraan ini dengan serius. Jessica melanjutkan. "Dia sempat membuat kekacauan, sebelum Susan-sama dan Seryu-sama membawanya ke hadapan Shiro-sama."

Neo mengepalkan tangannya, Mittelt meringis. Shiro ingin mempunyai mimpi dimana mahkluk seperti mereka, _sepertinya_. Mahkluk yang dibuang karena aib, diburu karena kesalahan yang tidak mereka lakukan, atau ditipu dan dimanipulasi mahkluk supranatural menjadi seekor monster agar memiliki sesuatu untuk _pulan_ g. Sebuah rumah dimana mereka dapat dengan tenang tinggal disana, tidak peduli dengan kekuatan yang mereka miliki, tidak peduli darimana dia berasal, tidak peduli hal lain, dan hanya menikmati hidup singkat atau sangat panjang mereka.

Bahkan untuk malaikat pun itu adalah mimpi yang mustahil. Dan, inilah dihadapan mata Mittelt sendiri, sebuah surga yang tersembunyi oleh perspektif neraka.

Walau dengan pemirikan mereka semua yang lebih memilih kedamaian dan ketenangan atas kekerasan. Namun mereka belum bisa… menerima keberadaan iblis, apa lagi iblis kelas atas. Tempat ini diisi berbagai macam ras, namun yang menjadi mayoritas adalah iblis liar. Karena iblis lah alasan mereka menderita dan beberapa dari mereka menjadi monster. Jadi wajar keberadaan iblis liar… bukan merupakan hal yang favorit ditempat ini. Bahkan Mittelt dapat membanyangkan setiap penduduk desa ini siap menerjang kepada iblis itu jika tidak dibawa Susan dan Seryu menjauh dari sana.

Ding!

Jesicca kembali menutup mulutnya saat android mereka berbunyi berbarengan. Mengelurakan android masing – masing mereka membaca pesan yang mereka terima. Setelah selesai, wajah serius Jesicca menatap mereka berdua.

"Ayo. Shiro-sama meminta kehadiran kita di balai desa."

Menyimpan androidnya kembali, Jesicca mengangkat mangkok Neo dan menaruhnya di wastafel, lalu segera keluar ruangan menuju balai desa.

Mittelt dan Neo bertukar pandangan. Sebelum mengikuti Jesicca menuju balai desa.

.

Sebenarnya, jarak antara balai desa dengan toko Jesicca tidak terlalu jauh. Sekitar dua menit jalan kaki, kalau sedang malas – malasnya. Jadi, hanya keluar dari toko itu mereka langsung dapat melihat balai desa dari tempat mereka sekarang ini. Bahkan tempat itupun sudah mengalami perubahan pesat hanya dalam beberapa minggu. Yang dulunya hanya kastil kuno yang sunyi, sekarang tempat itu malah terlihat seperti benteng, dengan beberapa turret dan meriam di taruh di menara yang ada disana. Beberapa penjaga juga berpatroli mengelilingi tempat itu.

Saat mulai mendekati kastil itu, Mittelt dapat merasakan ketegangan yang ada di udara. Seperti angin dingin di pegunungan, membuat menggigil tapi tidak menganggu orang yang sudah terbiasa. Hal itu dilakukan untuk tidak membuat kegelisahan dan kepanikan pada penduduk.

Dua orang laki – laki berbadan besar menghalangi jalan masuk mereka. Namun, Jesicca hanya menunjukan ID-nya, kedua lelaki itu langsung menyingkir dan membukakan jalan untuk mereka.

Perjalanan mereka ke ruang Shiro hanya dipenuhi keheningan dan langkah kaki bertemu lantai. Tidak ada yang memecah keheningan tersebut. Obor di dinding memberikan penglihatan yang cukup agar mereka tidak tersandung. Sedikit bosan, Mittelt memperhatikan wajah kedua temannya. Jesicca berwajah datar, benar – benar menanggapi hal ini dengan serius. Langkah yang diambilnya benar – benar percaya diri. Mittelt takjub bagaimana manusia biasa bisa sepercaya diri itu di kelilingi mahkluk supranatural seperti dirinya. Berbeda sedikit dengan Neo, gadis penyuka es krim itu juga berwajah datar, namun hampir dingin ditatap orang. Parasolnya tertutup dipegang tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya menggengam dan melemas beberapa kali.

Memberikan tatapan khawatir pada partnernya itu, Mittelt bergerak ke samping Neo dan menggenggam erat namun lembut tangan itu. Gadis itu menoleh dan memberikannya tatapan bingung, tapi malaikat jatuh itu hanya memberikan nyengiran kepadanya.

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil dan membalas genggamannya. Melihat partnernya itu sudah baikan, Mittelt melepaskan tangannya dan bersiap.

Mereka sudah sampai.

Tepat di depan kamar Shiro.

Saat mereka masuk, semua orang sudah ada disana. Shiro yang duduk di kasurnya, disamping kanannya Susan dan Dohansek berdiri dengan sabar. Seryu melambaikan tangannya pada mereka di salah satu sofa depan kasur Shiro, kaki disilangkan dengan seringaian sombong dibibirnya. Sedangkan diseberang Seryu, duduk Kalawarner dan Charlote tengah meminum teh yang sudah disediakan Susan.

"Maaf kami terlambat Shiro-sama." Ucap Jesicca dengan membungkuk, Shiro hanya mengangguk dan menunjuk salah satu kursi yang ada disamping sofa Seryu dan Charlote. Mengangguk patuh mereka mulai duduk. Jesicca disebelah Seryu, Mittelt dan Neo duduk berdampingan. Meski sudah mendapatkan kesepakatan diantara mereka berdua, Mittelt tidak bisa berhenti was – was disekitar wanita itu. Seryu yang melihatnya menjaga jarak, menyeringai, tapi tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Bagus, kalian semua sudah disini, jadi mari kita mulai." Suara Shiro masih seperti biasanya, halus dan lembut tapi memiliki masih memiliki ketegasan dan permintaan untuk diperhatikan. Bahkan Charlote menegakkan punggungnya setelah mendengar nada suara Shiro. Gadis bermata ruby itu menatap Susan. "Mari kita mulai dengan laporan terlebih dahulu. Susan bagaimana dengan pembangunan dan urusan di pemerintahan."

Lelaki tegap itu mengangguk. Dohansek disampingnya membuka tablet dan mengirimkan data lengkapnya pada Shiro. "Pembangunan berlangsung dengan baik. Para pejabat juga menerima proposal yang anda berikan Shiro-sama. Hanya masalah waktu saja kita bisa berdiri sendiri Shiro-sama."

Shiro mengangguk, matanya melayang membaca data yang diberikan Dohansek. Jesicca maju dan mulai menyampaikan laporannya.

"Penduduk meningkat dengan drastic. Para desa sekitar telah mendengar keamanan dan kemajuan dari desa kita Shiro-sama. Mereka langsung saja berpindah kesini, sepertinya terjadi penyerangan yang cukup besar oleh sekawanan Ghoul di desa tersebut." Dia mengretahui hal semacam itu? benar – benar tak disangka, mungkin sudah saatnya bagi Mittelt untuk tidak meremehkan manusia. Mengambil nafas, Jesicca melanjutkan. "Dengan begitu kita bisa dengan mudah untuk membeli tanah mereka dan memperluas wilayah untuk pembangunan. Jujur, tanah disini mulai menyipit dengan banyaknya penduduk yang datang, kita akan membutuhkan rumah yang lebih banyak. Bagaimana Susan-sama, Shiro-sama?"

"Mungkin kita akan membangun gedung yang agak besar, sebuah miniature apartemen. Untuk menampung sekiranya sepuluh sampai lima belas kepala keluarga. Bagaimana menurutmu Shiro-sama?" Gadis berambut putih itu mengangguk setuju pada Susan. Dohansek, mulai membuat daftar keperluan untuk proyek tersebut. Laki – laki berbadan tegap itu kembali menatap Shiro. "Untuk para penduduk yang datang, apa perlu aku siapkan balkon untuk anda Shiro-sama?"

Lebih baik langsung diberikan kebenaran dari pada menyelam dalam ketidaktahuan. Mereka memilih cara seperti itu, mereka tidak ingin ada yang membenci satu sama lain hanya karena ras. Itu adalah salah satu mimpi Shiro, dan mereka semua akan memastikan untuk menjaga dan membuatnya menjadi nyata. Dengan kebenaran dan kenyataan lebih jernih di depan mereka, mereka harus bisa hidup berdampingan atau pergi dari desa ini. Mereka tidak dipaksa untuk menyukai ras lain dalam satu hari. Mungkin akan ada pertikaian dan perkelahian. Namun, dalam waktu jangka panjang mereka diharapkan untuk bisa mentoreril keberadaan masing – masing.

"Itu akan bagus, Susan. Seryu sekarang giliranmu." Jawab Shiro. Matanya tidak lepas dari tablet yang ada ditangannya. Gadis berambut caramel itu menyeringai, dan membuka androidnya untuk mengirimkan data lengkapnya pada Shiro.

"Perekrutan berjalan dengan mulus. Tapi, kita masih kesulitan memilih instruktur yang berkualitas. Jangan salah paham, bocah – bocah itu bagus, tapi terlalu arogan bagi seleraku." Seperti yang dikatakan Seryu, hanya sedikit yang menjadi pemimpin urusan disini. Mereka memang memiliki kemampuan, namun kepercayaan mereka masih dipertanyakan. Bahkan Charlote dan Jesicca menjadi pemimpin dari dua bidang yang berlawanan. Maka dari itulah terkadang Mittelt, Kalawarner, atau Dohansek juga ikut mengurus urusan desa. Seringaian Seryu sedikit melebar dan menjadi buas. Gadis berambut caramel itu bersedikap. "Ramuan yang dibuat Charlote sangat manjur, mereka akan datang dalam waktu dekat. Namun, beberapa dari mereka mungkin akan membutuhkan waktu. Karena mereka masih membentuk pikiran mereka masing – masing."

Ada beberapa kasus dari iblis liar itu yang sudah kehilangan akal dan kemanusiaan mereka terlalu lama. Ramuan Charlote memang mengembalikan wujud humanoid iblis liar. Tapi tidak dengan, pikiran mereka. Karena terlalu lama hilang dan tiba – tiba kembali, hal itu akan membuat pikirannya syok dan membunuh iblis liar tersebut. Jadi Seryu dan Charlote membuat mereka dalam keadaan koma, memberikan waktu untuk pikiran iblis liar itu menerima kalau akal dan kemanusiaannya telah kembali.

Ding!

Mereka semua berkedip dan mengecek android mereka masing – masing. Sebuah file dikirim Shiro kepada mereka semua. Mittelt mengernyitkan dahinya, file yang didapatkannya itu merupakan detail tentang misi mereka selanjutnya.

"KALIAN INGIN KAMI BERDUA MENYERANG KOTA TERBANG AGARES?!" Mittelt berteriak setelah membaca file tersebut. Neo membaca file yang diterimanya. Iris beda warnanya melebar, matanya menyipit menatap bergantian Shiro dan Mittelt. Badan gadis itu juga sedikit gemetar. Melihat Mittelt yang menggunakan nada seperti itu bicara kepada Shiro, Susan dan Jesicca mengangkat satu alisnya, menatap Mittelt tanpa berkedip. Merasakan tatapan yang diberikannya, Malaikat jatuh loli itu meneguk ludah dan perlahan menatap lantai. "Uhhh….. Maaf."

Kepalanya tersentak ke samping, Charlote tertawa lepas sambil memegang perutnya. Menyeringai, wanita pirang itu mengeluarkan flashdisk dari saku bajunya dan melemparkannya pada Mittelt. "Kalian memang sudah berkembang, namun aku dan Shiro tidak akan segila itu mengirim kalian untuk misi bunuh diri." Charlote mengedipkan matanya.

"Bukan penyerangan secara terbuka, Mittelt." Ucap Shiro perlahan. Sangat sabar menghadapi Malaikat Jatuh itu. Mittelt menunduk, rona merah menghiasi wajahnya diperlakukan oleh anak kecil seperti….. Anak kecil. Dalam wujud fisik setidaknya. Shiro menunjuk flashdisk yang ada ditangannya. "Melainkan sebuah misi sabotase. Dalam kota terbang Agares memiliki program yang membuat kota itu terbang, dan kalian perlu menyusup dan memasukan data yang ada di flashdisk itu untuk mengacaukan program tersebut."

"Lagipula, apa hebatnya benteng terbang yang jatuh?" Ucap Charlote dengan menyeringai. Wajah wanita itu berubah serius. "Pelajari detail misi itu dengan lengkap Mittelt. Konsekuensi jika kau gagal akan sangat fatal. Dan semoga beruntung." Ucap Wanita itu ceria diakhir.

Menatap data yang ditampilkan di androidnya dengan gugup, Mittelt meneguk ludah, mengangguk pelan. Malaikat jatuh itu mengangkat tangannya malu – malu, ingin menangkap perhatian Shiro. "Siapa klien yang memberikan misi ini?"

Shiro tidak langsung menjawab, mata rubinya menatap Mittelt seakan menduga apa yang akan menjadi reaksi Malaikat Jatuh itu jika mengetahui jawabannya. Mittelt mengalihkan perhatiannya pada yang lain, yang sudah lebih dahulu disini. Mereka semua terdiam menatapnya, bahkan Charlote, tidak ada ekspresi main – main diwajahnya. Mittelt kembali meneguk ludah yang _lebih sulit_ ditelan. Perhatian yang diberikan mereka juga tidak membantu kondisinya saat ini.

"Seorang _Iblis_ ….." Iris Ruby itu terasah. Terdapat sesuatu di nada gadis itu, namun Mittelt tidak tahu itu apa. Wajah datar Susan langsung menunjukan ketidaksukaannya. Bahkan seringaian sombong Seryu luntur, dan berubah menjadi garis tipis. Sepertinya ini adalah Iblis yang membuat keributan itu."… Bernama Rivezim yang memberikannya."

Mittelt tersedak.

"Rivezim?! S-seperti Rivezim Livan Lucifer?!" Ucap Mittelt tidak percaya. Kalawarner hanya mengangguk kalem padanya. Pandangan Mittelt kembali pada mentornya, namun hanya diberikan jawaban yang sama. Hal itu membuat Mittelt semakin tidak percaya. Dia tidak tahu harus bangga atau merinding, mengetahui keturunan langsung dari Lucifer itu yang memberikanya misi ini.

"Dia juga memberikan penawaran pada kita untuk ikut organisasinya…" Suara lembut Shiro menyadarkan Mittelt dari pikirannya. Gadis bermata ruby itu mengambil sebuah surat. Mereka semua kecuali Charlote memandang penasaran surat tersebut. Shiro memberikan pandangan pada Charlote. Wanita pirang itu hanya mengangkat bahu. "Namun dengan proses yang kita miliki saat ini, aku tidak tertarik dengan tawaran yang diberikannya."

Mittelt mulai merasa tidak nyaman. Lucifer merupakan iblis yang paling agresif diantara iblis lainnya. Saat keempat Maou terdahulu mati, pengikut mereka memilih menlanjutkan perang. Ego mereka tidak memikirkan akibat dari perbuatan itu yang dapat bertuju pada kepunahan mereka. Dan karena itulah perang sipil di dunia bawah terjadi. Melihat keturunan _Bintang Fajar_ itu meminta bantuan pada mereka, sudah mengatakan ada yang amis akan hal itu. Ini bisa pertanda baik atau pertanda buruk. Sampai – sampai Rivezim _Itu sendiri_ yang memberikan misi ini. Ada sesuatu yang membuat iblis super itu sadar kalau ia tidak bisa menang melawan musuhnya ini sampai melupakan ego nenek moyangnya, atau ini semua hanyalah perangkap yang dibuatnya.

Charlote tekekeh. Membuat semua perhatian tertuju pada pembunuh yang dipanggil sebagai Ms. Eight itu. Ms. Eight mengangkat kakinya, lalu menyilangkanya diatas meja. Wajah wanita itu kembali ceria. "Si tua Bangka Rivezim tidak berbohong. Kontrak ini dibuat adil dan sama rata. Sepertinya, orang tua itu mendengar apa yang dilakukan Naruto pada Kokabiel di Kuoh. Ah~ Burung gagak yang malang."

Kokabiel-sama dikalahkan oleh orang itu?! Wajah Mittelt kembali terkejut, merinding mejalar dari punggung ke lehernya. Tapi., untuk membuat keturunan Bintang Fajar khawatir seperti itu…. "Sebenarnya seberapa kuat Naruto itu?"

"Kau tidak tahu Mittelt…" Ucap Kalawarner. Matanya tidak menatap Mittelt, masih terkunci pada gelas yang ada ditangannya. "Mahkluk itu sudah jelah _bukanlah_ manusia." Nada yang digunakan bergetar. Begitu juga seluruh tubuhnya. Charlote segera mengambil gelas itu sebelum Malaikat Jatuh itu bisa menjatuhkannya. Wajahnya berubah menjadi kekhawatiran yang tulus diarahkan pada wanita montok tersebut. Tangannya mengelus pundak wanita itu, menenangkannya dengan perlahan.

"Hehehe…. Jadi kalian sempat melihat Mr. Nine beraksi ya?"

Kepala Mittelt tersentak kearah suara itu berasal. Tepat dari belakang sofa yang di duduki Charlote. Mata Mittelt memincing, ia dan Neo disampingnya menegangkan tubuhnya, waspada. Sosok itu adalah seorang wanita berbadan tinggi, hampir lebih tinggi dari Kalawarner. Ia mempunyai rambut berwarna coklat tergerai ke punggungnya. Ia memakai semacam _suit_ berwarna coklat dengan warna hitam dibagian perut. Memakai semacam pelindung berwarna emas di bahu dan pergelangan tangannya. Sebagai celana ia memakai celana ketat yang memeluk betis dan memberikan kemudahan bergerak. Yang paling mencolok dari wanita itu adalah sepasang telinga kelinci berwarna merah muda pucat yang mencuat di kepalanya.

Charlote langsung berdiri dan menyambut wanita itu dengan senyuman diwajahnya. Memberikan seringaian pada Charlote, wanita itu melakukan tos dengan wanita pirang itu." Ms. Two! Senang kau sudah kembali!"

"Yeah, memang menyenangkan sudah kembali." Ms. Two memutar lehernya. Merasakan sesuatu, pandangan wanita itu beralih pada Mittelt. Malaikat Jatuh itu berjengit dan semakin meningkatkan penjagaannya. Mata wanita itu mengamatinya dengan tajam bagai elang yang memandang mangsanya, berbanding terbalik akan mahkluk apa dia sebenarnya. Bersiul, wanita itu kembali menatap Charlote. "Kau benar – benar mendidik mereka Ms. Eight. Sepertinya ada nama – nama menarik diruangan ini." Wanita itu kembali menatap Mittelt, namun dengan senyuman kecil diwajahnya. "Pertahankan itu 'nak. Selalu tingkatkan penjagaan pada orang yang baru kau temui, meski melihat orang itu akrab dengan orang yang kau kenal. Itu akan membuat hidupmu lebih panjang."

Mittelt tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa dengan pujian itu. Jadi dia hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan. Wanita itu menyeringai kearah Shiro.

"Ngomong – ngomong terimakasih atas waktunya. Aku akhirnya dapat memberikan apa….. pendapatku terhadap mereka, dan kali ini akan kubuat mereka _tidak_ akan pernah mengulanginya." Wanita itu tertawa dan melemparkan surat kabar yang dibawanya ke meja di depan Kalawarner. Mittelt yang penasaran itu mengambilnya, dan mulai membaca Headline surat kabar itu…

Dan hampir menjatuhkannya karena syok.

Tertulis dalam cetak tebal dan besar di paling atas surat kabar itu…..

 _Sebuah Klan Iblis punah dalam pembantaian._

Mittelt meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Menatap tak percaya wanita yang tengah bercanda dengan Charlote itu. Tidak diragukan lagi, kalau perempuan itu merupakan pembunuh nomor dua dari Sembilan pembunuh paling mematikan di dunia.

'Seluruh klan dibantai dalam beberapa jam.' Pikir Malaikat Jatuh itu dengan merinding. Meski Cuma Klan minoritas, namun mereka memiliki rata – rata setingkat iblis kelas atas. Dan beberapa diantara mereka merupakan kelas super atau lebih. Dan melihat wanita itu membantai mereka tanpa kesulitan, sudah menjelaskan kekuatan yang dimilikinya sampai mendapatkan peringkat dua dalam daftar itu. 'Meski begitu, ia mengatakan Mr. Nine dengan rasa hormat yang tinggi. Melihat urutan peringkatnya, seharusnya kekuatan Ms. Two jauh lebih tinggi dari Naruto. Apa dia….'

"Sebuah deduksi yang tajam 'nak." Suara wanita itu menghentakan Mittelt dari pikirannya. Semua yang ada diruangan itu memandang penasaran pada Malaikat Loli tersebut. "Hanya dengan melihat ekspresi wajahku, nada bicara yang kugunakan, posisiku sebagi Ms. Two, kau bisa membuat kesimpulan sejauh itu." Mittelt berdiri tegak, senyuman dibibir wanita itu sedikit demi sedikit membuas. Melewati Kalawarner, wanita itu memberikan tatapan kasihan pada wanita montok itu, tangannya mengelus pelan pundak wanita itu. "Gadis malang…" Dahi Mittelt mengkerut, dengan ejekan seperti itu, ia mengharapkan Kalawarner akan memberikan reaksi pedas. Namun Malaikat Jatuh itu hanya menjauh dari sentuhan wanita itu. Tangan Mittelt mengepal, wanita itu berdiri di depannya dengan seringaian masih dibibirnya. Disampingnya ia dapat melihat pegangan Neo pada parasolnya juga semakin erat. Akhirnya wanita itu berputar dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Mittelt dan memandang Charlote dengan senyuman kecil dibibirnya.

Tubuh Mittelt masih tegang. Dia tidak berani menghela nafas lega.

"Kalian pasti penasaran kenapa aku yang memiliki peringkat dua dari daftar itu, memiliki rasa hormat yang besar pada dia yang memiliki peringkat ke Sembilan?" Ucap Ms. Two seperti pembawa acara. Mereka semua berpikir sebentar, dan benar hal itu membuat mereka penasaran. "…. Namun sebelum itu," Ms. Two berbalik menatap Charlote. "Apa kau pernah bertemu Mr. One, Ms. Eight?"

Wanita pirang itu berkedip, lalu mengangkat bahunya. "Tidak. Medengarnya? Ya, namun melihatnya? Tidak. Hanya orang yang ingin mati saja yang membuat kontrak dengan orang itu. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Charlote bingung. Ms. Two mengangguk pelan.

Dalam bilangan, angka satu dikatakan lebih dahulu baru setelah itu angka dua. Jika peringkat dua saja sudah semengerikan ini, Mittelt merinding. Dia tidak tahu betapa mengerikannya sang peringkat satu. Namun, satu hal yang pasti. Dia tahu kalau sang peringkat satu merupakan seorang laki – laki.

"Kalian bisa percaya pada ucapanku ini atau tidak…." Ucap Ms. Two dengan dramatis. Mereka semua tidak terlalu memperdulikan hal itu. Rasa penasaran menang dari yang lain, tidak ada rasa kepuasan selain mengisi rasa penasaran itu. "Waktu itu aku sendiri disebuah kota kecil yang kotor, hina, jahat, dan jahanam. Aku disana tengah duduk, sambil menikmati segelas minuman dingin. Dan saat itu aku mendengar seorang janda membuat kontrak dengan iblis. Aku tahu, terlalu klise bukan?" Ms. Two tertawa, tidak ada humor didalamnya. Matanya menyiratkan kegilaan. "Tapi dia disana! Berdiri ditengah kota kotor itu! Dan…" Ms. Two menjeda kalimatnya, membuatnya semakin dramatis. "Seluruh kota terlempar dalam kekacauan. Laki – laki saling memenggal satu sama lain, leher tenggorok, kepala terpenggal, jantung tercongkel dari dada mereka. Dan dia! Oh~ inginnya aku melihat wajahnya! Berdiri disana, bagaikan sang dalang yang memainkan wayangnya." Wajah Mittelt menjadi horror. Namun itu tidak menganggu wanita itu tertawa lepas. "Saat Mr. One beraksi dia tidak membunuh targetnya! Namun, membuat targetnya itu membunuh dirinya sendiri!"

Mata Kalawarner melebar, wajahnya pucat, tubuhnya mulai bergetar dengan hebat. Ms. Two tertawa dengan geli melihat Malaikat jatuh itu menyadarinya.

Charlote menyipitkan matanya, mulutnya terbuka dan menutup beberapa kali. "Itu…. "

Dia tidak melanjutkan, kehilangan kata – kata untuk mengungkapkan apa yang dirasakannya setelah mengetahui hal itu.

Ms. Two memutar tubuhnya, menunduk menatap mereka dengan mata coklat yang sudah berubah menjadi merah terang.

"Apa kalian percaya kalau…"

…

….

….

….

….

….

….

"…. Mr. Nine adalah Mr. One?"

.

Scene Break.

.

Uchiha Sasuke Sarutobi POV

Aku bangun dari tempat tidurku. Tidak terasa sudah beberapa waktu berlalu semenjak aku bertemu dengan Dewi perang dan kebijaksanaan, Athena dari Olympus. Pikiranku selalu kembali pada pertemuanku dengan Dewi itu. Berbeda dengan mahkluk lain yang datang, mereka mencari informasi dengan maksud dan tujuan tertentu. Berbeda, dengan Athena. Dewi itu mungkin berpikir dapat menyembunyikannya, tapi dirinya dapat melihat iris perak itu. Sebuah keputusasaan. Seakan pengetahuan itu akan memutuskan sebuah takdir. Takdir yang tidak ingin Dewi itu terjadi.

Menghela nafas, aku bangkit mematikan alarm yang akan berdering.

Matahari belum terbit, tapi sebaiknya aku bersiap. Selain pekerjaanku sebagai Hokage, aku sebaiknya menyiapkan Konoha pada apa yang akan datang.

Dewi itu bukanlah mahkluk pertama yang mencari tahu tentang Naruto dan bukanlah menjadi yang terakhir.

Sebaiknya aku mandi dulu….

.

Ah, segarnya…. Meski agak menggigil.

Memang kamar mandiku memiliki air panas, tapi aku lebih memilih air dingin untuk menenangkan pikiranku dan membuatku lebih melek. Aku lalu membuka lemari mengambil boxer berwarna hitam dengan kaos berwarna abu – abu. Memang agak tidak pantas jika Hokage memakai pakaian seperti ini dari pada sebuah armor. Jangan salah sangka, semua pakaian ini dibuat dengan mencampur chakra kedalamnya. Membuatnya lebih lentur, fleksibel, dan lebih kuat. Semua kesatuan SHINOBI memiliki peralatan yang serupa.

Memang tidak dapat dipercaya. Namun saat ini sudah hampir enam ratus tahun sejak perang dunia Shinobi ke empat, sebuah perang yang merevolusi dunia ini. Kadang aku berpikir, apa yang terjadi sekarang jika perang itu tidak terjadi? Apa kita harus saling mengirim anak – anak kita untuk membunuh satu sama lain? Saling terjaga di setiap malam untuk mencegah penyusup masuk?

Aku benar – benar bersyukur dengan revolusi yang dibawa setelah perang itu. Kami bisa tidur dengan nyenyak di rumah kami sendiri, anak – anak dapat hidup lebih lama dan menikmati masa kanak – kanak mereka. Itu semua karena kami telah meninggalkan – tidak mengubah cara pandang Shinobi terdahulu.

Sekarang ini SHINOBI bukanlah keharusan, kewajiban untuk membela kampung halaman masing – masing. Namun lebih ke jalan hidup. Dengan bersatunya seluruh desa didalam satu bendera lima ratus tahun lalu, mereka memikirkan untuk membentuk sebuah militer khusus, tapi tidak menghilangkan jejak – jejak dan tradisi dari SHINOBI. Itu sangat sulit dengan teknologi yang semakin berkembang pesat. Karena itulah Shinobi beralih peran, tidak lagi bertindak sebagai satuan keamanan dan militer Negara. Ya, setelah seluruh desa bersatu, sekarang kami menyebut diri kami sebagai Negara Republik Elemental. Meski dengan satuan dan system baru yang dibuat Negara, namun SHINOBI lah yang masih melakukan misi – misi diluar akal sehat (Meskipun sekarang ini logika bukan lah halangan bagi kemajuan mereka) satuan Republik.

Dengan besarnya Negara Elemental, pengurusan dibagi menjadi lima. Hokage untuk wilayah Hi no Kuni, Mizukage untuk wilayah Nami no Kuni, dan seterusnya. Hokage juga bergeser peran dari yang mengatur desa menjadi hanya mengurus kesatuan SHINOBI saja. Meski begitu, setiap Kage memiliki hubungan yang baik satu sama lain. Memang sih masih ada kesalahpahaman dan pertengkaran. Namun mereka mengambil ajaran Nindo ke dalam hati. Menggunakan kemampuan mereka ini untuk saling mengerti satu sama lain.

Ding

 _[Selesai menscan. Semua system tubuh dalam keadaan baik. Memulai menscan kondisi kumparan Chakra. Selesai, Chakra mengalir dengan lancar dan dalam keadaan stabil. Memulai menscan kondisi emosional. Selesai. Gangguan terdeteksi, Sasuke mengalami stress karena terlalu banyak memikirkan sesuatu. Saran…..]_

Klik!

Aku mengirim perintah mental untuk mematikan pemulihan otomatis tersebut. Aku lalu memandang gelang yang menyala ditangan kananku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Salah satu alat yang membuatku masih sendiri, takut merasakan kehilangan akan orang yang aku cintai.

Aku terkekeh pahit, berjalan mengitari apartemen kecilku yang berantakan dan mengambil sebuah foto yang ada disamping jam alarmku. Walapun dengan semua pengalaman dan latihanku sebagai SHINOBI, aku tidak bisa menghentikan air mata mengalir di pipiku.

'Lucu sekali, sudah tiga ratus tahun sejak aku memiliki Hime.' Pikirku miris, mengelus wajah gadis yang ada di foto itu.

 **Hime atau High-advance materializing equipment** merupakan alat membantu SHINOBI dalam segala hal. Dari, penerimaan dan pengiriman informasi, peningkatan kekuatan diri, sampai penyembuhan. Hime bertujuan untuk membuat SHINOBI dapat terus melajutkan misinya dalam kondisi apapun. Ini benar – benar meningkatkan kekuatan dan ketahanan SHINOBI sampai beribu kali lipat. Hal itu membuat siapapun pemakainya ketagihan. Kami yang waktu itu menemukan teknologi ini dari sebuah gulungan peninggalan Nara Shikamaru-sama, langsung membuatnya dengan bantuan catatan yang ada di gulungan itu.

Dengan kemunculan Mid-chida, tempat asal klan Ootsutsuki berasal. Kamu tidak pikir panjang dan segera memproduksi alat tersebut. Kami ingin menyiapkan diri kami menghadapi insiden **Remnant** (Penyerangan Momoshiki, Kinshiki, dan Toneri Ootsutsuki pada bumi).

Kami yang diselimuti panorama dan harga diri tinggi, kami tidak menghiraukan peringatan yang dituliskan Shikamaru-sama. Dan kami pun hampir membayar mahal untuk hal itu.

Setelah tiga kali percobaan, kami menemukan sesuatu yang berbeda pada subjek yang memakai Hime. Tubuh subjek mulai menujukan tidak ada tanda – tandanya penuaan, tapi kumparan Chakranya semakin berkembang. Ini benar – benar diluar dugaan kami, kami sangat kagum akan teknologi ini! Kami pun langsung bersiap untuk meminta izin Hokage untuk memproduksi masal alat tersebut.

Namun, semua berubah. Saat itu klan Ootsutsuki pengirim pesan untuk bernegoisasi pada kami. Meski curiga sedikit, klan alien itu berhasil menyakinkan kami. Sebagai uji coba dan mencoba memperingati klan Ootsutsuki, kami mengirim tes subjek pertama ke Mid-chida.

Yang kembali dari subjek itu hanyalah potongan – potongan kecil dari tubuh subjek Hime. Kami menemukan dengan penggunaan Hime, sang subjek mengalami perubahan sifat yang drastic. Dan kami tidak melakukan apapun, karena pihak Ootsutsuki mengirimkan utusannya untuk mengantar mayat subjek itu dan menjelaskannya pada kami.

Namun bukanlah itu yang membuat kami melarang pemasangan Hime. Meski dengan kondisi tubuh yang termutilasi, program Hime masih aktif, dan mengembalikan tubuh subjek itu menjadi sedia kala. Terkagum dan ketakutan dengan penemuan ini, kami lalu melakukan percobaan berikutnya.

Kami mencoba membakar pengguna Hime, menenggelamkannya, menguburnya, memotongnya, menyetrumnya, namun semua memiliki hasil yang sama. Tubuh subjek itu terus kembali seperti sedia kala. Kami meremehkan program itu yang bertujuan untuk membantu SHINOBI menyelesaikan misinya dengan segala cara. Walaupun itu harus melawan hukum alam, memberikan keabadian pada sang pengguna.

Melihat apa yang dilakukan alat itu, kami mencari cara untuk menghancurkan Hime. Dan kami hanya menemukan semua itu sia – sia. Menembakan elemen debu, meledakannya di dalam reactor nuklir, melemparnya ke dalam lubang hitam, semuanya tidak ada yang berhasil. Dan itu malah membuat alat itu beradaptasi. Dengan semua pilihan yang terbatas kami pun memilih untuk menyegel Hime dan mengawasinya oleh Anbu secara langsung.

Tapi itu bukanlah alasan aku memilih memakai Hime. Atau alasan kenapa aku bisa menjadi Hokage.

Aku mendesah pelan, mengelap air mata yang masih ada dipipiku. Menaruh foto itu, aku kembali bergerak mengambil rompi Joninku di lemari. Lalu aku mengambil jubah putih keren dengan tulisan kanji berarti Hokage. Heh, aku harus mengakui ini, Shodaime-sama memang jenius membuat jubah ini. Meski memakai jubah, tapi aku tidak pernah kesulitan bergerak atau terlihat terlalu mewah. Tapi juga membuat kegagahanku meningkat dua kali lipat, muahahaha!

Sebelum keluar apartemen kecil dan kumuhku ini, aku berhenti menatap pantulan diriku di cermin. Seorang laki – laki berambut hitam dengan sedikit coklat diujungnya. Jika hanya dilihat sekilas, aku hanya akan dikira seorang laki – laki lajang berumur dua puluh tigaan. Hmmp! Tentu saja tidak ada yang percaya kalau aku sudah berumur tiga ratus dua puluh tiga tahun.

Memberikan tatapan terakhir pada pantulan diriku di cermin, aku membuka jendela dan meloncat keluar, meninggalkan apartemenku.

Menuju pemakaman Konoha.

Menemui seseorang lagenda.

Sasuke POV end.

.

.

.

Cahaya mulai menerobos masuk ke Konoha, walau pun matahari masih segan di ufuk timur. Keturunan Uchiha Surotobi itu tersenyum nostalgia. Mengingat sudah berapa lama dia tidak melakukan perjalanan dengan melompati pohon seperti ini.

Meski sudah lima ratus tahun, Konoha tidak kehilangan hijaunya. Dengan bersatunya seluruh desa, mereka memindahkan pusat pemeritahan. Sekarang ini semua kota di Negara Elemental tidak berada ditanah. Hal itu digunakan untuk mengurangi polusi terhadap tanah dan menjaga planet ini tetap bersih.

Sasuke bersenandung halus, menoleh kearah cahaya matahari berasal, menatap sebuah kota terbang raksasa di cakrawala. Kesunyian di desa itu menenangkan dirinya, selalu.

Konoha bukan lagi desa untuk tempat tinggal, seluruh penduduknya sudah pindah ke ibukota. Desa ini sekarang benar – benar menjadi desa yang tersembunyi dibalik daun. Dan kampung halaman para SHINOBI, sejarah bagi penduduk sipil.

Faktanya, hanya tersisa sekitar seratus SHINOBI termasuk para Kage sekarang ini. Itu dikarenakan SHINOBI hanya diangap sebagai dongeng, mereka juga tidak diperbolehkan membocorkan informasi ini ke penduduk kota. Hal ini digunakan untuk mencegah adanya pelitik di satuan SHINOBI. Membuat satuan ini bebas dibawah pimpinan Repubilk Elemental langsung.

Ada dari mereka menysukuri hal ini, beberapa menyesalinya, beberapa sedih akan hal ini. Mereka menutup diri pada kehidupan normal, menghindari untuk lebih menyatiki diri mereka sendiri. Kau menolak untuk dicintai, namun dalam lubuk hatimu kau sangat menginginkan hal itu. Dan kau mendapatkan cinta itu, walau besoknya dia akan bertanya 'Siapa kau?' padamu.

Beberapa dari mereka mencoba bunuh diri.

Sasuke tersenyum pahit. Pepohonan di sekelilingnya mulai menipis, menandakannya hampir sampai pada tujuan.

 **Hime** mencoba memperbaiki pikiran SHINOBI yang patah. Namun selalu berontak dengan salah satu tujuannya untuk mempertahankan kemanusiaan dan tidak membuat SHINOBI sebagai alat.

Sasuke mendengus. Oh, ironi.

Melihat kondisi para SHINOBI waktu itu, pemimpin Republik Elemental memberikan desa lindungan pada SHINOBI sebagai kampung halaman. Sebagai tempat dimana mereka dapat menjadi diri mereka sendiri. Untuk menenangkan diri, dan memperbaiki pikiran patah mereka. Ada beberapa juga yang belajar bermeditasi, menguasai seni Senjutsu.

Tap

Sasuke mendarat ke tanah, di depan gerbang besi yang cukup besar. Tidak ada yang berubah dari pemakaman Konoha sejak empat ratus tahun yang lalu, kecuali pohon – pohon dan tumbuhan yang mulai tumbuh dan menyembunyikan tempat itu.

Krieet!

Gerbang pemakaman itu membuat bunyi berdecit yang nyaring saat Sasuke membukanya. Hokage saat ini itu kemudian masuk, berjalan dengan kalem dan khidmat diantara batu nisan di sekitarnya.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk Sasuke sampai di tengah pemakaman tersebut. Sebuah makam agak besar berdiri dihadapannya. Membuat segel tangan, Sasuke mengulurkan tangan kirinya ke pintu makam tersebut.

Bwoosh!

Tiba – tiba saja seluruh pemandangan disekitarnya terhisap lubang yang muncul di pintu makam tersebut, meninggalkan Sasuke dari pemakaman Konoha. Tiba – tiba muncul sirkuit ditangan kiri Sasuke, pendar biru chakra bersinar ditangan itu dan menerangi terowongan itu.

Mengambil nafas, keturunan Uchiha Sarutobi itu melangkahkan kakinya.

Hanya dengan penerangan yang ada ditangannya, Sasuke tanpa ragu berjalan di dalam terowongan yang membutakan itu. Waktu dan ruang bukanlah sesuatu yang harus dipikirkan orang yang melewati terowongan ini. Terkadang Sasuke mengarungi kegelapan itu hampir berhari – hari atau…

Thud

Hanya sekejap.

Sasuke berkedip. Meraba – raba batako yang ada dibawahnya. Sang Hokage itu lalu berdiri, menatap ribuan tangga yang menembus kegelapan disekelilingnya. Sasuke mendesah berat. 'Ini lah bagian tersulitnya.'

Sasuke kemudian melangkahkan kakinya untuk memanjat anak tangga pertamanya.

Skip Time.

Sudah hampir dua jam Sasuke mendaki tangga tersebut. Belum ada tanda – tanda bahwa dia akan sampai. Menghela nafas, Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitarnya. Tidak lagi ia harus menggunakan chakranya untuk menerangi jalan. Dipinggir anak tangga itu terdapat lentera yang memberikan kilauan biru pucat yang cukup membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Dengan suara tapak kakinya ditangga itu dan pikirannya yang menemaninya, Sasuke berpikir dia mungkin akan gila.

"Ini adalah dunia bawah, tempat para hantu tinggal. Manusia yang masih bernyawa, sebaiknya kau kembali ke duniamu."

Ucapan itu menghentakan Sasuke dari pikirannya. Pria itu mendongak ke ujung anak tangga. Disana terdapat seorang gadis remaja, mempunyai rambut pirang pucat, terdapat penutup mata yang menutupi mata kirinya. Ia memakai pakaian Kunoichi berwarna biru dengan rompi Jonin berwarna abu – abu, dibelakangnya terdapat sebilah tanto. Matanya tanpa memiliki cahaya menatapnya. Untuk sesaat, Sasuke melihat seorang Godaime Tsunade-sama di depannya.

'Jika tidak kurang di satu bagian.' Pikir Sasuke menatap gadis itu.

"Namaku adalah Uchiha Sasuke Sarutobi…."

Tap

Sasuke melangahkan kakinya, berdiri bersebrangan dengan gadis itu. Memang merepotkan, tapi ini satu – satunya cara agar tidak terjadi pertarungan disini. Jangan salah sangka, memang Sasuke saat ini merupakan Hokage, dan dengan bantuan Hime ia dapat selamat dari luka paling fatal sekalipun. Namun ia tidak mau mengetes teori dengan sekarat ditanah para orang mati ini.

Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah ikat kepala dengan lambang daun ditengahnya. "…. Ingin menemui Hinata-sama."

Gadis itu berkedip sebelum, mengangguk perlahan.

"Ah…. Saru-chan ternyata….." Mata Sasuke berkedut. "Maaf, tapi saat ini Hinata-sama sedang berada di Higan. Ia tidak akan kembali sebelum insiden bunga selesai."

"Huh, jadi begitu…" Sasuke berjengit dalam hati. Setiap enam puluh tahun sekali, selalu terjadi insiden bunga. Ini bukan insiden yang merepotkan , tapi setiap insiden ini terjadi biasanya disebabkan oleh dunia diluar sana. Karena ada perang atau bencana alam, jiwa manusia yang mati akan menyebabkan seluruh bunga di dunia bawah mekar sekaligus. Semua jiwa yang mati itu lalu akan menyeberangi sungai Sanzu dan menerima penghakiman oleh Yama. Apakah mereka direnkarnasikan bagi yang tidak berdosa, atau dijatuhkan ke neraka bagi mereka yang berdosa.

Biasanya saat insiden ini terjadi, Hinata-sama selalu ke Higan untuk membantu Yama dalam penghakiman mereka. Itu dikarenakan, Hinata-sama ingin menyimpan seluruh penderitaan dan kebahagian jiwa yang dihakimi di hatinya. Untuk alasan apa, kita bahas itu lain waktu.

"Balford-chan! Ayo makan siang! Atau malam? Entahalah! Mama minta kau juga ikut makan bersama!"

Belum sempat Sasuke mengeluarkan suara sepatah pun, suara cempreng lain terdengar dari belakang gadis yang sekarang bernama Balford itu. Gadis itu berkedip dan berbalik perlahan.

"Alma-chan… Hinata-sama sudah kembali?" Tanyanya. Yang ditanya Balford merupakan anak kecil berumur sekitar delapan atau Sembilan tahun mengenakan gaun agak kebesaran berwarna merah., memiliki rambut hitam sebahu dan kulit putih pucat. Tapi itu semua tidak menghalangi gadis kecil itu mengangguk semangat pada Balford. "…. Baiklah."

Alma beralih menatapnya. Ekspresinya langsung cerah. Tanpa Sasuke tahu, gadis itu sudah muncul disampingnya dan menariknya ikut bersama Balford yang sudah lebih dahulu berjalan. "Kau ikut juga ya? Ya, ya?"

Sasuke terkekeh kecil dan mengangguk. Membiarkan gadis itu menarik tubuhnya.

"Oh! Balford-chan, kita hari ini membuat makanan yang banyak!" Ucap Alma kemudian. Baldord menoleh.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya gadis itu. Alma menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Satori-sama juga datang! Jadi kita harus membuat agar semuanya mendapatkan makanan!"

Sasuke memucat.

'Oh, boy….'

.

" _Selamat makan~!"_

Sasuke tengah duduk disamping Alma dan Balford di meja makan itu. Di depannya terdapat hidangan yang cukup untuk dua puluh orang. Mencoba untuk tidak kurang ajar, Sasuke juga ikut mengambil makanan ke piringnya dan makan bersama.

Seperti yang sudah di duganya, dengan Satori-sama ada disini, kedatangan Sasuke sudah diharapkan. Duduk berseberangan disamping Hinata-sama adalah seorang gadis remaja berambut biru pucat dengan sedikit ungu, ia memakai pakaian berwarna biru dan rok berwarna merah muda. Tidak ada yang membuatnya tidak lebih dari gadis biasa, kecuali sebuah selang yang pada tangan, pinggang, dan kepalanya yang terhubung pada sebuah mata tepat berada diatas jatungnya. Ia, bernama Satori Komeji.

Sasuke menelan ludah dengan sulit. Gadisi itu masih makan dengan kalem, namun mata itu menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

Disamping kirinya adalah seorang gadis agak tinggi dengan dengan rambut raven berwarna hitam, memakai pakaian atas berwarna putih dengan mata berwarna merah di dadanya. Yang paling mencolok dari gadis itu adalah sepasang sayap gagak berwarna hitam dipunggungnya. Namanya adalah Utsuho Reiuji.

Lalu di sebelahnya adalah seorang gadis berambut merah mengenakan pakaian berwarna hitam dengan corak berwarna hijau di dalamnya. Terdapat dua buah telinga kucing berwarna merah dikepalanya. Namanya adalah Rin Kaenbyou.

Sasuke tidak langsung menyampaikan tujuannya datang ke tempat itu meski Hinata-sama sudah berada di depannya. Ia hanya diam dengan khitmad memakan makanannya. Hanya benturan sumpit atau sendok dengan piring yang menghiasi ruang makan itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sudah selesai makan. Alma dan Balford membatu Rin untuk membereskan piring kotor. Sedangkan Utsuho pergi untuk melakukan pekerjaannya.

Sekarang ini hanya ada Sasuke, Hinata, dan Satori saja di meja makan itu bersama dengan teh hangat yang dibuat Hinata-sama.

"Ne, jadi apa yang membuatmu datang kemari Sasu-chan?" Tanya Hinata sambil menuangkan teh ke gelasnya. Memberikan teh itu kepadanya, Hinata menatapnya dengan pandangan penasaran.

Sasuke terdiam. Meski sudah pernah melihatnya berkali – kali, tapi ia selalu terpana dengan wajah gadis itu. Iris tanpa pupil lavendernya bertemu dengan iris onyx miliknya. Tidak ada cahaya yang terpancar di iris itu, tapi Sasuke dapat merasakan kehangatan yang dikeluarkannya. Perhatian Sasuke kemudian tertuju pada kening Hinata. Sebuah symbol silang berwarna hijau muncul disana.

Satori berdehem. "Sasuke kesini ingin menanyakan pendapatmu tentang mahkluk yang terus menerus datang ke dunia ini untuk mencari informasi tentang Naruto. Ah, dia juga memuji kecantikan mata dan wajahmu, lagi."

"Satori-chan!" Hinata berbalik, berkecak pinggang menatap gadis itu. "Sudah berapa kali kubilang untuk tidak memprovokasi tamu kita!?"

Satori mengangkat bahu, menyesap tehnya. "Maaf saja, tapi dia membuatnya menjadi sangat jelas. Kau tahu sendiri 'kan, kalau aku tidak bisa memblok kekuatan ini secara permanen?" Hinata mengangguk dan bergumam. Satori memberikan delikan." Dan kau, apa kau tidak ingat kalau Hinata sudah menikah? Setiap kali kau datang kesini, kau selalu mencoba menggodanya. Jujur saja itu selalu mengangguku. Lagipula apa kau tidak punya malu, mencoba menggoda istri orang?"

"Umm, _Sumimasen._ " Ucap Sasuke pelan sambil menunduk. Hinata terkikik ,berdiri ke samping Sasuke dan mengelus kepalanya.

"Aww….! Jadi Sasu-chan masih terpikat denganku ya!?"

Rona di pipi Sasuke semakin bertambah merah. Sudah hampir tiga ratus tahun, dan dirinya masih terpesona pada gadis Hyuuga itu. Sasuke mengrang, menjatuhkan kepalanya keatas meja.

"Satori-sama…. Jika kau sudah tahu apa yang kupikirkan ,kumohon sampaikan lah pada Hinata-sama."

Gadis itu mendengus, mata ketiganya berkedip. "Aku memang mengetahuinya. Tapi cobalah memberitahukannya sendiri."

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hinata pada Satori. Wajahnya memandang bergantian gadis itu dan Sasuke. Duduk kembali diseberang Sasuke, mengisi lagi gelas Satori. Sasuke mengambil nafas, mengeluarkannya perlahan, lalu menyiapkan dirinya.

"Beberapa waktu lalu aku ditemui seorang Dewi di perpustakaan Konoha. Aku tidak melarangnya membaca buku, itu adalah perpustakaan umum setelah semua….."

"Itu wajar. Bukannya hal ini sering terjadi?" Tanya Hinata. Sasuke mengangguk. Wajah Satori mulai mengkerut.

"Ya, itu benar. Tapi ini adalah yang kedua belas kalinya dalam bulan ini." Satori dan Hinata berkedip. Jika sebanyak itu berarti, dalam satu minggu terdapat tiga mahkluk berbeda yang mencari informasi tentang Naruto. Sasuke meneguk ludahnya, wajahnya meringis. "Namun…. Ada sesuatu yang dari Dewi itu yang membuatku terjaga Hinata-sama. Aku dapat merasakannya dengan jelas keluar dari Dewi itu. Ini perasaan yang sangat aneh." Satori menyipitkan matanya. Sasuke mengangguk singkat. "Aku merasakan keputusasaan yang besar darinya. Aku berpikir, Naruto sedang berada di dunia Dewi itu berasal. Dan yang membuatku khawatir adalah apa yang dilakukan Naruto disana sampai membuat Dewi perang dan kebijaksanaan itu putus asa."

"Apapun itu, itu pasti hal yang besar…." Satori menoleh, menatap dengan khawatir pada Hinata yang masih terdiam semenjak nama Naruto disebutkan.

Sasuke pernah membaca tentang kisah dua orang kekasih yang terpisah dengan tragis. Ada seorang wanita bangsawan yang kesehariannya belajar untuk bisa menjadi penerus di dalam keluarganya. Setiap hari dia belajar walau dengan halangan dari keluarganya sendiri. Sampai suatu hari, sang wanita bangsawan itu bertemu dengan seorang criminal. Sang wanita bangsawan itu melihat sang criminal membunuh seseorang. Sang wanita bangsawan itu ketakutan da bertanya kepada sang criminal kenapa dia melakukan itu. Sang criminal itu berbalik, menatapnya dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

 _Apa aku ini monster?_

Penasaran dan gelisah akan pertanyaan itu, sang wanita mencoba ingin bertemu dengan sang criminal. Sampai waktu berlalu, sang wanita itu selalu mengajarkan sang criminal apa arti kehidupan. Mengajarkannya sesuatu seharusnya dimilki manusia.

Emosi.

Namun sebuah kebenaran akhirnya ditemukan oleh sang criminal kalau dia tidak lebih dari seekor monster yang belajar menjadi manusia. Sang wanita membentaknya, meneriakinya kalau hal itu tidak benar. Mengatakan kalau sang criminal bukanlah monster dan masih memiliki hati untuk dicintai. Lalu sesuatu terjadi pada criminal itu.

Ia mengambil pedangnya lalu merobek dadanya sendiri. Melemparkan jantungnya itu pada wanita itu untuk menunjukan bahwa tidak ada yang dapat dicintai di jantungnya.

" _Sasuke…"_ Satori mendesiskan namanya. Gadis itu memberikan delikan mematikan kepadanya. Sasuke berjengit, tidak sadar Satori dapat melihat dengan jelas pikirannya. Gadis itu lalu mengelus pundak Hinata dengan ekspresi khawatir diwajahnya. Ia menoleh. "Ada apa Balford?"

Disampingnya muncul sang Kunouchi, menunduk menatap lantai.

"Eiki-sama ada di depan, Satori-sama."

Mendengar nama itu, Hinata dan Satori berkedip. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur di tubuh Sasuke. Karena situasinya ini, Sasuke belum ingin bertemu dengan Dewa itu dalam waktu dekat.

Sreek

" _Permisi."_ Pintu itu digeser terbuka menampilkan seorang gadis kecil seumuran Alma tapi lebih tinggi sedikit. Ia mengenakan pakaian berwarna biru pucat hampir abu – abu dan putih dibagian lengannya. Dan rok yang berwarna biru kehitaman. Gadis itu memiliki rambut sebahu berwarna hijau, terdapat semacam topi berwarna senada dengan pakaiannya di kepalanya. Di pegang kedua tangan gadis itu adalah semacam tongkat pendek dengan aksara asing terukir disana.

Ini adalah Shikieiki Yamaxanadu, Dewa penghakiman.

Eiki mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Tatapannya kalem dan tenang, mengeluarkan aura karisma yang kuat. Sesuatu yang diharapkan dimiliki oleh seorang Dewa. Pandangannya berhenti pada Sasuke.

Hokage Uchiha Sarutobi itu merinding dan meneguk ludah.

"Uchiha Sasuke Sarutobi. Sebuah kejutan menemuimu disini. Aku ingin berbincang denganmu tentang kewajibanmu sebagai Hokage dan apa yang kau lakukan pada kondisimu sekarang ini. Tapi, aku mempunyai hal yang lebih mendesak yang harus aku urus." Sasuke menghela nafas lega. Tatapan Eiki beralih pada Hinata. Sebelah alis Satori terangkat. Sang Hakim itu mengangguk pada sang mata tiga. "Kami menemukan ada jiwa yang hilang diakhirat. Seorang pahlawan…. Kami tidak mendapatkan kalau pahlawan ini sudah berenkarnasi."

Tubuh Sasuke langsung tegap mendengarkan dengan seksama. Renkarnasi seorang pahlawan merupakan hal yang khusus. Dikarenakan karma yang dimilikinya jika seorang pahlawan gagal dalam misinya, pahlawan memiliki tempat tersendiri diakhirat. Reinkarnasi pahlawan biasanya terjadi jika sang pahlawan sudah mengurangi beban karmanya. Atau pada saat masa krisis. Yang kedua merupakan alasan yang paling sering terjadi, reinkarsi Asura dan Indra sebagai contoh.

"Saya baru saja datang dari Netherland( tempat para jiwa yang tidak berdosa menunggu reinkarnasinya) dan tidak menemukan adanya reinkarnasi pahlawan dalam waktu dekat." Ucap Hinata dengan jujur. Eiki menutup matanya dan mendesah pelan. Satori menyipitkan matanya karena syok, ia sudah melihat pikiran Eiki dan mengetahui pahlawan mana yang menghilang dari akhirat. Hinata berubah menjadi gugup. "Eiki-sama, si-siapa pahlawan ini?"

Eiki membuka matanya.

Nafas Hinata tercekat.

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

"Seorang pahlawan perang dunia Shinobi keempat."

.

.

.

.

.

,

.

.

.

Bersambung.

Hah~ akhirnya selesai juga!

Jadi bagaimana chapter kali ini? Memang gak ada adegan pertarungan sih…. Jadi kuharap kalian terhibur.

Jadi setelah pertarungan mereka dengan Erza selesai tim Vali diberitahukan sesuatu oleh Ophis. Dengan terancamnya nyawa salah satu timnya, Vali melakukan perburuan Sacred Gear! Dengan begitu Ophis secara resmi ikut persoalan dunia. Tapi bagaimana dengan Great Red? Apa dia juga akan naik panggung? Atau masih bermain dibalik bayangan?

Oh! Apa kalian tahu? Pada zaman pertengahan, di Eropa melakukan perburuan terhadap penyihir. Setelah mereka ditangkap, mereka diikat ditiang lalu dibakar hidup – hidup. Aku membuat Arhtur dan Lefay mengikuti organisasi Khaos Brigde adalah untuk menghindari perburuan ini.

Kejutan! Kejutan! Kita mendapat kabar dari Trio Da-Tenshi kita! Selain mendapatkan rumah baru, mereka juga semakin bertambah kuat! Mittelt, apa kau benar – benar akan menjalankan misi itu?! kalau iya, semoga berhasil!

Kita mendapatkan satu nomor dari daftar itu. Dan cukup mengejutkan dia mengetahui peringkat sebenarnya dari Mr. Nine dan melakukan pembantaian terhadap salah satu klan Iblis! Para Maou pasti tidak akan senang akan hal itu. Jadi ini daftar ke Sembilan pembunuh itu:

Mr. One: Mr. Nine atau Naruto Uzumaki

Ms. Two: ?

Mr. Three:?

Ms. Four: ?

Five: ?

Ms. Six: Kurome

Mr. Seven: Dead

Ms. Eight: Charlote D. Stensel

Ms. Nine: ?

Dan di Konoha ternyata sudah berlalu enam ratus tahun semenjak perang dunia Shinobi ke empat! Sepertinya kemajuan teknologi bukan sesuatu yang bagus bagi para SHINOBI.

Ah, iya. Aku menceritakan sedikit masa lalu Naruto di bagian itu. Kuharap kalian dapat menghubungka petunjuknya *wink wink

Dan kurasa itu saja, walaupun masih belum ada beberapa penjelasan mengenai, Mid-chida asal Klan Ootsutsuki, kenapa Hinata masih ada walaupun sudah mati *wink wink, dan kenapa Sasuke bisa hidup selama tiga ratus tahun!

Baiklah saatnya membalas Review!

Tenshisha Hikari: Yap, memang kekuatan yang mengerikan. Dan ya setiap sembilan pembunuh memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa. Kalau itu tentu saja Si Mr. One!

Maulana59: Tenang saja Ms. Eight masih sangat sehat dan siap beraksi. Kalau aksi Naruto... sabar ya. Dia hanya akan beraksi saat dunia benar - benar diujung tanduk.

The KidSNo OppAi: makasih! Nope! Ophis masih sangat cukup untuk mengatasi Erza. Makasih sekali lagi dah rev!

Laffayete: Makasih dah mau nungguin imajinasi ane bray! Pair? Single? Double? Harem? entahlah. Jika iya, sama siapa?

Faisal771: Bukan semuanya! Tapi dapat menjadi salah satunya! Makasih dah rev ya!

uzumakiseptian: Bukan, itu adalah ciri - ciri dari mahkluk apa Naruto itu sebenarnya. Siapa bilang? *Evil Grin

Utakata426: Ah... Yap ini udah next

Ahmad. S. Syafii. 9: *Checklist Syafii hadir

Yustinus224: Hemm! Ini dah lanjut!

Alma Restu440: Itu benar. Dan alur fic ini bukan seperti alur kebanyakan. Jadi wajar anda belum ngerti. Btw, pernah main F. E. A. R?

uzunamisenju: Tidak.

Ae Hatake: Apa yang diatas itu termasuk flashback? Entahlah. Tidak, Jika dilihat dari chap ini, Erza lah yang akan datang ke DxD

Seneal: Thanks! Nih dah lanjut!

asd: Ini dah lanjut!

sopyan: Entah, siapa tahu. Ini dah lanjut!

fhariz: Ahaha, tidak juga ah. Btw makasih dah rev!

Ryoko: Udah sepatu kuda, ga tau diri lagi lo. Hah... Dan nih Si Sarutobi udah masuk Scene, pas banget lu mintanya lagi. Oi Sepatu kuda! Gue disitu ingin menyiksa Kokabiel bukan nyiksa dua gadis perawan! Gimana sih lu nih?! Hah... Bye - bye Ryoko!

fhariz: Ini akun kamu ya? Dan ya Naruto disini Godlike atau bahkan Godly.

Dan yap itu saja review kita kali ini!

Sebelum ane pergi…

Silahkan berikan pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini dalam kotak Review! Saran kritik akan saya terima! Karna bagaimana pun itu semua akan meningkatkan kemampuanku dalam menjadi Author!

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan semuanya!


	18. Chapter 18

By : 21senpai 12

Disclaimer : Saya tidak memiliki apapun dari fict ini

Summary : Dia sudah lelah akan keberadaannya, segala cara telah dia lakukan untuk mendapatkan rasa damai itu. Tapi semuanya gagal, sekarang dia datang membawanya ke dunia baru dan bertemu mereka. Saat itu dia sadar bahwa akhir dari dunia itu adalah akhir darinya, tapi bagaimana dengan mereka?

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, dan lain – lain, chara death (perhatian tokoh dalam fic ini dapat berubah wataknya seiring dengan kejadian yang dialami tokoh)

Pairing : issei x harem, Naruto x ?

….

AN: Cuma ngedit satu bagian fatal, maaf ya!

...

 **Penasaran.**

 **Sesuatu yang dimiliki manusia untuk terus mencari tahu.**

 **Dari semua yang kau ajarkan, hanya perasaan itu saja yang membuatku menjadi manusia. Tapi, apa monster yang memiliki hal itu dapat dikatakan manusia?**

 **Semua yang kau perjuangkan, kau korbankan, dan kau tunjukan padaku membuatku terkagum kepadamu.**

 **Meski kau tahu…..**

 **Kalau aku….**

… **.. Tidak pernah mencintaimu.**

….

Naruto berkedip.

'Apa aku tertidur?' Naruto menunduk melihat laporan kelas yang ada di depannya. Ia tersadar kalau ia tengah duduk disebuah meja kerja ketua Osis. Mendengar suara, Naruto menoleh, melihat jam dinding berdetak sepi membuatnya mengingat kenapa dia ada disini. 'Tidak…. Cuma melamun.'

Naruto berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya ke seberang ruangan. Menarik tangannya, ia mengeluarkan beberapa selimut dari ketiadaan. Pemuda berambut perak itu tersenyum lembut. Di sofa panjang terbaring kedua gadis saling memeluk satu sama lain. Dari yang lainnya, mereka lah yang paling tenang melihat kepulangan Rajanya. Bukan ketidakpeduliaan yang membuat mereka seperti itu.

Tapi kepercayaan. Meski pada _Iblis,_ dan hanya dalam waktu singkat. Mereka memberikan kepercayaan penuh mereka kepada Sona.

Tubuh Tomoe menggigil dan semakin memeluk Reya. Pemanas sudah dinyalakan, tapi hawa dingin dini hari masih membuat mereka kedinginan. Naruto mendekati mereka, lalu menaruh selimut diatas mereka. Pemuda berambut perak itu terkekeh kecil saat mereka mendesah dan menggeliat untuk mencari posisi yang lebih hangat dan nyaman.

Naruto beralih pada kamar tempat Sona dirawat. Dan tersenyum kecil melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Saji, laki – laki tunggal di dalam kelompok ini tengah tertidur dalam posisi duduk di samping pintu kamar Sona. Di sampingnya merupakan Momo, menggunakan pundak Saji sebagai sandaran. Sedangkan disebelahnya lagi adalah Tsubasa. Ia menahan beban Saji dan Momo menggunakan bagiannya sebagai Rook. Wajah pemuda pemilik Sacred Gear itu mengkerut, agak terjaga jika ada yang menyerangnya. Sepertinya pemuda itu masih tidak mempercayai Naruto.

Karena cemburu pada Sona yang memberikan perhatiannya pada Naruto. Atau atas identitas dan maksud sebenarnya dari seorang Naruto.

Entahlah.

Setelah menyelimuti mereka dengan selimut. Naruto menyentuh gagang pintu itu dan membukanya. Tidak ada suara yang terdengar disana kecuali jam yang berdetak sepi.

Melihat posisi Sona sekarang ini. Naruto tersenyum geli. Pemandangan di depannya ini sudah pasti akan menghancurkan reputasi Sona, sang Ketua Osis Kuoh yang datar dan tegas.

Jika Naruto tidak mengenal anak didiknya yang satu itu. Ia pasti berpikir Sona tengah membangun Harem perempuan.

Sona tengah tertidur pulas dengan ekspresi tenang diwajahnya. Gadis itu memakai gaun putih polos yang biasa dipakai pasien rumah sakit yang sudah selesai operasi. Tapi bukanlah itu yang membuat tercengang, melainkan kedua gadis yang ada disampingnya. Xenovia, Exorcist berambut biru itu menggunakan bahu kirinya sebagai bantal kepala Iblis berkacamata itu. Karena tidurnya, kepala Xenovia bersandar pada pucuk hitam Sona. Tangan kanan Exorcist itu menggenggam erat tangan Sona, sedangkan tangan kirinya merangkul pundak gadis itu, membawanya lebih dekat ke dekapannya.

Sedangkan di sebelahnya adalah Tsubaki. Dengan tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi itu, gadis berkacamata yang lebih besar itu memeluk Sona dengan posisi agak kebawah dari Xenovia. Sang Fuku-Kaichou itu juga mengenakan gaun putih polos yang sama dengan Sona. Kepalanya direbahkan sejajar dengan dada Sona. Tangan kanannya terlipat keatas, menyentuh pundak Sona dan hanya beberapa senti sebelum bersentuhan dengan tangan Xenovia. Tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan kiri Sona yang terlipat diatas perutnya.

Jepret!

Tak dapat dipungkiri sebuah pemandangan yang _sangat_ langka.

Mendengar suara dari ponselnya, Sona melenguh pelan. Hal itu memberikan reaksi berbeda tapi hampir sama dari kedua gadis disampingnya.

Xenovia semakin menarik Sona ke dalam dekapannya, bahu kanannya agak turun, memberikan perlindungan untuk sebagian tubuh Sona. Wajah Exorcist itu masih terlelap, tapi alisnya bertautan. Otot bahu dan tubuh bagian kanannya menegang, bersiap beraksi jika ada serangan.

Sedangkan wajah Tsubaki mengkerut, seperti ikut serta merasakan ketidaknyamanan Rajanya. Hembusan energy keluar dari tubuh Tsubaki, hal itu membuat tangan kiri Sona menarik Tsubaki ke pelukannya. Sekarang Sang Fuku-Kaichou itu merebahkan kepalanya di dada Sona, kakinya terangkat menindih kaki gadis iblis berkacamata itu.

Hanya dengan aksi sekecil itu dan mereka mengeluarkan insting protektif seperti ini.

Senyuman Naruto jatuh. Dan digantikan garis tipis. Sensei 3-A itu mendekati tempat tidur ketiga gadis itu lalu menaruhkan selimut yang dibawanya untuk menutupi dan menghangatkan tubuh mereka.

Pertarungan mereka dengan Kokabiel meninggalkan bekas lebih dalam dari yang dikira. Dalam pertarungannya Sona mengerahkan segala kemampuan dan strategi yang dia punya untuk tidak hanya mencegah para pelayannya terbunuh tapi juga berusaha membuat mereka hanya mendapatkan luka seminimal mungkin. Sampai – sampai melupakan tentang dirinya. Dalam masa – masa terpojoknya, Sona sepertinya menggunakan teknik level tinggi yang belum dikuasainya sepenuhnya. Ia menggunakan setiap tetes energy sihir di dalam tubuhnya untuk memperkuat teknik itu, dan tanpa sadar menggunakan energy kehidupannya sendiri sebagai ganti dari energy sihirnya yang habis.

Hal itu terbukti sangat fatal pada tubuhnya. Jika tidak segera mendapatkan pertolongan, hal itu dapat menyebabkan kapasitas sihir Sona rusak, dan tidak mau berkembang. Di tengah adrenaline dan ketegangan pertarungan, Sona tidak merasakan efek ini. Namun setelah selesai pertarungan mereka dengan Kokabiel, Sona langsung jatuh tertunduk dengan wajah sangat pucat dan tidak dapat berdiri.

Dan itu bukanlah disebabkan oleh kakinya yang tertindih beton.

Memang tidak ada yang tidak dapat Naruto sembuhkan. Tapi mereka sangat keras kepala untuk melakukan penyembuhan dengan cara mereka sendiri. Dan lagi Tsubaki mengatakan kalau Xenovia dan Naruto tidak mengerti cara sihir iblis berkerja.

Xenovia dan Naruto menemukan kalau itu hanyalah kearoganan iblis Fuku-Kaichou yang berbicara.

Dengan sedikit perdebatan, mereka akhirnya membiarkan Xenovia menemani Tsubaki menyembuhkan Sona. Iblis berkacamata itu sempat terbangun dan mengatakan hal itu pada wakilnya. Tanpa bisa protes, akhirnya Tsubaki setuju.

Gadis dan pemuda itu dapat melihatnya. Kearoganan Tsubaki hanyalah keberanian palsu yang dipasangnya untuk meringankan kekhawatiran teman – temannya atas kondisi Sona yang sesungguhnya.

Naruto mendekati kasur ketiga gadis itu tidur lalu menaruh selimut yang dibawanya dan menyelimuti mereka bertiga.

Sona mendesah lega. Dan itu menghasilkan reaksi yang sama pada kedua gadis disampingnya.

Tubuh mereka mulai rileks dan terlelap dalam tidur yang sesungguhnya.

Naruto tersenyum kecil melihat wajah damai ketiga gadis itu. Pemuda itu lalu memasukan tangannya ke saku bajunya dan mengeluarkan kalung dengan permata berwarna hitam gelap. Namun jika dilihat lebih dekat, terdapat warna Sapphire disana, meski hanya setitik.

'Sudah dipastikan. Mereka adalah yang selanjutnya….'

Naruto kemudian memasang kalung itu dilehernya. Sesenyap angin melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar itu. Naruto memberikan satu pandangan terakhir pada mereka sebelum dengan senyap keluar dan menutup pintu kamar tersebut.

"Sensei…..?"

Ucap seorang gadis di depan pintu. Dia sepertinya terkejut melihat Naruto. Pada apa, mantan Chef itu belum yakin.

"Sshh." Naruto menaruh satu jari dimulutnya. Lalu meminta gadis itu untuk mengikutinya.

Berkedip gadis itu mengangguk dan berjalan mendekatinya. Mengambil langkah hati – hati agar tidak menganggu temannya yang sedang istirahat. Gadis berambut coklat pigtail itu menatap Naruto yang mengeluarkan kursi dari ketiadaan untuk tempat duduknya di meja Kaichou. Ia lalu mengeluarkan air panas, beberapa cangkir dan sekotak teh.

"Umm…. Kenapa Sensei belum tidur?" Tanya Gadis itu sesudah duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan Naruto. Naruto berhenti ditengah menuangkan tehnya dan menatap gadis itu.

"Aku bisa menanyakan hal yang sama kepadamu Nimura-san." Jawab Naruto memberikan gadis itu secangkir teh. Ruruko berdiri tegak, menerima tehnya dengan senyuman malu – malu.

Ia nampak berpikir dulu sebelum menyahut perkataan Naruto. Cangkir tehnya dipegang kedua tangannya, matanya menatap cairan di dalamnya dengan tidak focus. Naruto tetap diam, memberikan waktu dan kesempatan pada muridnya yang satu ini mengumpulkan pikirannya.

"Tidak apa – apa Sensei. Aku hanya tidak bisa tidur." Ucapnya sebelum meminum tehnya. Berusaha menghabiskannya, dan beranjak pergi dari sana.

Naruto menyesap tehnya.

"Hati – hati, itu masih panas." Ucap Naruto sebelum cangkir itu mencium bibir Ruruko. Gadis itu lalu menjauhkan cangkir itu dari mulutnya, sadar akan panasnya teh tersebut. Naruto meletakan cangkirnya, bibirnya tersenyum lembut. "Ada sesuatu yang menganggumu Nimura-san. Jika kau mau, kau bisa memberitahukannya padaku. Siapa tahu, aku mungkin bisa membantumu." Ucap Naruto, nadanya berubah menjadi tua dan bijaksana.

Ruruko terdiam dan menunduk, tangannya meremas roknya dengan gelisah. Mata Naruto mengkilat.

"Tapi jika kau tidak mau karena ini bersifat pribadi. Tidak masalah. Seperti menyatakan perasaanmu pada Genshirou-san disana itu, misalnya. Sensei tidak akan memaksa."

"Apa?! Tidak! I-ini tidak seperti yang Sensei kira! Genshirou-senpai….. Senpai….!" Pekik Ruruko, terlonjak dari tempat duduknya. Wajah gadis itu sudah lebih merah dari tomat yang matang. Ia menoleh ke belakang lalu kembali dengan ekspresi panic. Naruto hanya tertawa kecil. Ruruko berkedip lalu menggembungkan pipinya cemberut. Sadar telah digoda Senseinya.

Naruto menghentikan tawanya. Ruruko terdiam, menunduk dengan senyuman getir di wajahnya. Gadis itu mengangkat cangkir tehnya lagi. Menarik nafas, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. "Sebenarnya Sensei…... Saat pertarungan kami dengan Kokabiel tadi, semuanya bertarung. Bahkan Exorcist itu…. Mereka bertarung demi Kaichou, kota ini, dan saling melindungi satu sama lain… Sedangkan aku….!" Ruruko mengambil nafas cepat, meletakan cangkir itu dan hampir menumpahkan isinya. Kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya. "Yang aku pikirkan hanyalah bagaimana aku keluar dengan selamat dari situ! Tidak sedikitpun terlintas tentang teman – temanku, atau Kaichou, atau tentang kota ini. Yang ada hanyalah bagaimana menyelamatkan diriku yang egois ini!"

Naruto terdiam dan hanya menatap gadis itu, tidak sekalipun memotong ucapan gadis itu.

Isakan terdengar dari gadis itu, kepalanya masih tertunduk. "Saat Kaichou memindahkan kami dari sana, aku menghela nafas lega. Berhasil keluar dari situasi yang berbahaya itu….." Ruruko tertawa kecil, kegilaan menyelinap disana. "Tidak sedikitpun cemas terhadap pengorbanan rajanya. Jika hanya segini saja aku sudah berpikir mengkhianati Kaichou… aku tidak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan jika situasinya lebih dari ini…." Lanjut Ruruko dengan pelan. Kepalanya masih tertunduk, tangannya terkepal diatas pahanya. Tehnya terlupakan diatas meja.

Naruto meminum habis tehnya.

"Egois…." Ruruko mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Naruto dengan iris coklat yang hampir kehilangan cahayanya. "Merupakan salah satu sifat dasar Iblis, Nimura-san. Wajar kau yang iblis ini memiliki sifat itu. Semua orang memiliki saat dimana keegoisannya muncul dan dilihat orang lain. Jadi kau jangan terlalu memikirkan ini lagi, oke?"

Gadis itu melebarkan matanya, menatap Naruto dengan berdiri dari kursinya. "Tapi Sensei! Mereka adalah teman – temanku! Aku tidak bisa mengorbankan mereka begitu saja - !"

"Lalu, apa kau akan melawan sifat itu?" Potong Naruto kuat. Iris sapphire itu menatapnya balik dengan dingin. Mulut Ruruko terkatup, ia kembali terduduk dengan diam. Ekspresi dingin Naruto melunak. "Jika kau melawan sifat itu, berarti kau sama saja melawan sifat alamimu. Bila kau teruskan, itu tidak hanya menyakiti dirimu sendiri Nimura-san, tapi juga teman – temanmu."

Tubuh Ruruko menegang, ia meremas roknya dengan keras. "Lalu….. apa yang harus kulakukan Sensei? Aku tidak seberani Genshirou-senpai… Atau sekuat Exorcis itu. Semakin lama, aku merasa menjadi beban bagi Kaichou dan yang lainnya…."

Naruto menghela nafas. "Lihat aku Nimura-san." Ruruko mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Naruto dengan keputusasaan yang jelas dimatanya. "Kau tidak perlu kuat demi mereka. Yang kau perlu adalah menjadi ada saat mereka membutuhkannya. Seperti saat ini." Ucap Naruto menunjuk teman – temannya yang sedang istirahat. Ruruko menoleh, menatap ekspresi mereka semua, ekspresi damai yang ada diwajah mereka, di wajah Saji. Gadis itu lalu kembali menatap Naruto. Mantan Chef memberikan senyuman kecil. "Terkadang kau tidak perlu sesuatu yang besar untuk mengubah dunia."

Gadis berambut pigtail itu terdiam setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto. Mengambil cangkirnya dengan kedua tangan, Ruruko mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum kepada Naruto. "Aku tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang Sensei katakan tadi, tapi aku merasa baikan setelah membicarakannya. Jadi terimakasih Sensei."

"Tidak masalah. Sebaiknya kau istirahat, besok sepertinya akan menjadi pagi yang sibuk." Ucap Naruto. Ruruko menguap, dan mengangguk dengan kantuk. Setengah mata gadis itu sudah tertutup. Naruto kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari laci meja dan mengeluarkan selimut lalu memberikannya pada Ruruko. "Ini. Dan jangan lupa habiskan teh itu ya."

Ruruko terkekeh kecil dan meminum habis tehnya. "Hai. Selamat tidur Sensei."

"Selamat tidur Nimura-san." Ucap Sensei 3-A itu menatap muridnya berdiri dari kursinya lalu tidur di kursi kosong diseberang sofa Tomoe dan Reya tertidur.

Pemuda itu masih terduduk disana, matanya tertutup, tapi masih terjaga.

Perubahan telah terjadi dan yang menjadi sorotan utama adalah siswa – siswinya. Entah mereka sadar atau tidak pada hal itu. Setiap aksi dan keputusan yang mereka lakukan akan berdampak besar pada dunia ini. Naruto dapat melihatnya, _tahu_ akan hal itu. Tidak salah lagi takdir akan mempermainkan mereka sesuai rencana terkutuk mereka akan dunia ini.

Walau Naruto yakin Ananke tidak akan menggunakan mereka sebagai alat demi dunia ini.

Naruto tidak akan membiarkan satupun dari mereka digunakan sebagai alat.

Apa mereka pantas diperjuangkan?

Sebuah suara membisik di kepalanya. Naruto terdiam menatap mereka semua.

Mereka memberikan kepercayaan mereka, perhatian mereka kepadanya. Itu tidak banyak, tapi cukup bagi mahkluk terkutuk sepertinya.

Maka iya, mereka pantas diperjuangkan.

Dia sudah gagal sekali. Dan akan Naruto pastikan kalau ia tidak akan gagal lagi kali ini. Mereka tidak pantas mendapatkan akhir seperti yang pertama kali.

Meski Naruto harus menata ulang dunia ini, maka akan dia lakukan. Tidak akan ada yang dapat menyakiti mereka, tidak takdir, tidak malaikat, iblis, Dewa atau Tuhan sekalipun.

' _Bahkan dari dirimu sendiri?'_

Naruto terdiam, menunduk menatap kedua tangannya. Tangannya terkepal.

'Ya, bahkan dari dirinya sendiri.'

Naruto kemudian berdiri dan membereskan cangkir dan tekonya yang ada diatas meja. Kemudian pemuda berambut perak itu berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Wajahnya tenang dan kalem, tidak ada senyuman dibibirnya. Sebuah ekspresi yang pernah dilihat Sona.

Membuka pintu itu lalu menutupnya perlahan, Naruto menempelkan tangannya pada pintu itu. Lingkaran sihir berwarna hijau dengan lambang segitiga di dalamnya menyala dan menyebar ke seluruh ruangan itu.

Tanpa aba – aba Naruto bergerak, melesat menangkap sosok yang mematamatai mereka dari tadi. Cahaya di depan Naruto bergetar. Tapi sebelum dapat menunjukan wajah terkejut sosok itu Naruto membanting sosok itu dengan keras. Kakinya terangkat menghantam tubuh sosok itu hingga menciptakan kawah dibawahnya.

Boft

Sosok itu berubah menjadi batang kayu.

"Naruto! Tunggu sebentar!"

Ucap sosok itu beberapa meter di depan Naruto. Namun Naruto tidak mendengarkan, ia sudah berada satu meter di depannya, tangan kanan terkepal. Mengumpat, sosok itu menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan rambut putih yang ada di kepalanya. Rambut itu mengeras dan menajam seperti duri.

Naruto tidak segan.

Bugh!

Pukulan Naruto menghantam sosok itu melemparkannya ke ujung koridor. Suara lenguhan terdengar dari dalam rambut itu.

Mengembalikan rambutnya seperti semula, sosok itu bersalto membenarkan posisi tubuhnya di udara. Mendarat dengan kedua kakinya, sosok itu mendongak dan melihat Naruto masih berlari kearahnya. Sosok itu membuat segel tangan dengan cepat.

" **Earth Release: Underworld Swamp!"**

Lantai beton gedung Osis itu berubah menjadi lumpur yang bertujuan menjebak kaki Naruto. Naruto tidak berhenti.

Mengambil kunai dari kantongnya, ia melompat meleparkan kunai itu kearah sosok itu. Sosok itu melepas segel tangannya, mengambil kunainya sendiri untuk menangkis kunai Naruto.

Kunai tersebut menghilang.

Dan sosok itu menunduk. Sebuah tendangan yang diarahkan kepalanya datang dari samping. Ia menoleh dan melihat Naruto sudah berada disana.

"Beraninya kau! Menyerangku dihadapan murid – muridku…!" Naruto menghantam lantai dengan tendangan kapaknya. Sosok itu mengumpat dan mulai maju menyerang Naruto. Sosok Naruto yang lain muncul menangkap tangan sosok itu lalu menghantamkannya ke dinding. Tendangan Naruto yang satunya lagi menghancurkan dinding disamping kepala sosok itu. "…. Jiraya!"

Jiraya menarik Naruto yang memegang tangannya lalu menghantamkan sikut kanannya pada kepala Naruto itu, membuatnya menghilang dalam kepulan asap. Kembali mengangkat tangannya menangkis serangan Naruto.

"Naruto! Dengarkan aku! Aku kesini Cuma ingin bicara!" Jiraya melocat mundur dan diam tidak melawan. Naruto berhenti menyerang, menatap Jiraya dengan ekspresi yang sama. Iris sapphire menatap sang pertapa itu dengan tajam, seakan menilai apakah dia pantas untuk berbicara. Beberapa saat kemudian tangan Naruto jatuh ke sampingnya, pemuda itu mengangguk.

Pedang hijau transparan di punggungnya menghilang. Begitu juga pedang lain yang ada di sekelilingnya.

Jiraya menghela nafas.

Iris Naruto terasah.

"Bicaralah."

.

Scene Break.

.

Sepasang kelopak mata terbuka menampilkan iris violet yang indah.

Pagi telah datang di kamar itu. Sinar matahari menyinari wajahnya dengan main – main. Menutup matanya kembali karena silau, pemilik iris violet itu berpikir bagaimana sinar matahari bisa masuk ke dalam kamar yang masih tertutup gordengnya itu.

Mungkin itulah kekuatan sinar matahari.

Sona membuka matanya, menoleh ke samping melihat kedua gadis yang masih tertidur pulas disampingnya itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Gadis itu kemudian menatap langit – langit kamarnya, lalu menutup matanya. Menahan isakan yang hampir keluar dari mulutnya.

Semua kejadian tadi malam kembali muncul di kepalanya.

Perburuan Excalibur bersama seorang Exorcist, bertarung bersama melawan Cerberus, dan saling melindungi melawan Kokabiel. Keras kepala dan keangkuhannya tidak hanya hampir membuatnya membayar mahal tapi juga Kuoh dan seluruh keluarganya.

Sona bangun, terduduk diatas kasur, melepaskan pelukan Xenovia dan Tsubaki perlahan agar tidak membangunkan mereka berdua. Penyesalan dan rasa bersalah mulai menyerangnya.

Sona berkedip. Tangannya mengelap pipinya.

Air. Air mata.

Tangannya terkepal. Wajah Sona mengeras. Mendorong perasaannya itu kembali ke tempat asalnya, memasang kembali wajah tegas dan datar yang dilatihnya bertahun – tahun. Sebuah topeng yang dilihat orang lain.

Tapi tidak ada orang lain disini.

Sona memeluk kakinya, mengubur kepalanya ke dalamnya.

"Hei, kau tidak apa – apa?"

"Engh…. Kaichou?"

Kecuali mereka berdua.

Sona mengelap pipinya, lalu memasang wajah datarnya sebelum menoleh.

Sebuah topeng yang dibuatnya untuk orang – orang.

Sona berhenti.

Apa mereka juga termasuk orang – orang itu?

Tidak. Mereka lebih dari sekedar orang, wajah asing di kerumunan, atau bangsawan untuk urusan politik. Mereka lebih dari itu, mereka adalah teman dan keluarganya.

"Aku baik – baik saja." Ucap Sona menatap mereka dengan air mata mengalir di pipinya.

Dirinya tidak tahu, atau mungkin tidak mau tahu. Tapi saat mengakui hal itu…

Hatinya terasa ringan.

.

Mereka menuju ke pojok masing – masing untuk memakai pakaian. Keheningan di kamar itu tidak cangung, tapi tidak memberikan suasana yang pas untuk memulai pembicaraan. Ekspresinya tadi sempat membuat mereka panic, namun setelah menyakinkan mereka kalau ia tidak apa – apa, mereka segera memulai ritual pagi mereka. Cukup menyakitkan menyimpan perasaan itu seorang diri, tapi sekarang dia bisa membiarkan senyuman kecil diwajahnya dengan tenang.

Sona mengancing kancing seragamnya yang terakhir, mengecek sekali lagi pakaiannya, gadis itu menoleh ke sekeliling mencari dimana dia meletakan kacamatanya. Sona melihatnya, diatas meja yang memiliki cermin. Sona berjalan, mengambil kacamata itu lalu memasangnya. Iris violet menatap bayangannya di cermin.

Suara udara yang terbelah membuatnya menoleh. Xenovia masih dengan gaun putihnya tengah memasang kuda – kuda dengan Durandal ditangannya. Gadis itu memeriksa pedangnya, mencari adanya kecacatan atau kerusakan. Beberapa kali ia mengetes mengayunkannya.

Jika dilihat Seperti seorang Ksatria yang sedang memeriksa peralatannya.

Tapi Sona tahu lebih baik.

Exorcist itu bimbang, bingung dengan kondisinya saat ini. Mengayunkan pedang itu agar berharap memberikannya setidaknya sedikit jawaban atas pertanyaan yang ada di kepalanya. Apa yang dilakukan selanjutnya. Seorang ksatria yang masih memiliki _pedangnya_ , tapi kehilangan alasan kenapa ia memegang pedangnya.

Saat pertarungan melawan Kokabiel, Xenovia kehilangan sesuatu yang lebih berharga dari Sihir Sona. Dan dirinya saat ini tidak akan pernah mengerti bagaimana rasanya kehilangan dari gadis berambut biru itu.

Berbeda dengan dirinya yang masih dilindungi keluarganya, _rasnya_ , Xenovia tidak memiliki apa – apa lagi setelah mengetahui tentang kematian Tuhan. Bahkan teman – temannya waktu di gereja dulu mungkin akan ikut memburu Xenovia karena hal ini. Sona menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin. Entah kenapa, sayap iblisnya mengembang di cermin itu padahal nyatanya tidak Sona keluarkan.

Sona sudah membulatkan keputusannya. Ini mungkin saja menghancurkan kedekatan yang mereka miliki. Tapi ini untuk Exorcist itu, maka Sona mau menerima resikonya.

 _Apa benar ini bukan untuk keinginan egoismu semata?_

Sona mengabaikan suara itu dan mendekati Xenovia. Gadis itu telah menaruh Durandalnya kembali ke sarungnya dan mulai mengganti pakaiannya. Seragam Kuoh yang diberikan oleh Tsubaki.

"Xenovia….. ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu…." Gadis itu menoleh, memandang Sona dengan pandangan bingung. Seragam terlupakan ditangannya. Wajah Iblis itu serius dan professional. Mengingatkan Xenovia pada saat mereka bertemu. Saat itu juga Exorcist itu menyadari kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Meletakan seragam ditangannya, Xenovia mengangguk. Matanya tertutupi bayangan.

Di seberang kasur, dengan seragam lengkap, Tsubaki melihat Kaichounya siap melakukan perekruitan. Sekali lirikan dari Sona, Tsubaki mengerti. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar, meninggalkan pasangan Iblis dan Exorcist itu di kamar ini.

Lagipula, mulai terdengar suara gaduh di luar sana.

Suara pintu yang ditutup Tsubaki dan pertanyaan keluarganya diluar sana hanya menjadi bisikan bagi Sona. Badannya berdiri tegak, posturnya tidak tergoyahkan, sebuah kesan tegas yang dilihat semua orang, bahkan dirinya sendiri.

 _Tapi tetap saja….._

Sona mengambil nafas bergetar. Setiap detik yang berdetak diruangan itu seperti hitungan mundur pengeksekusian Algojo. Setiap kata yang akan dikeluarkannya seakan memberat berkali – kali lipat. Beratnya situasi saat ini membuat Sona mengingat tawaran – tawaran yang diberikannya pada anggota Peereganya yang lalu. Tidak pernah terpikir bagi otak cerdas Sona kegiatannya ini bisa menjadi sangat mudah dan sangat sulit pada saat yang sama. Dia pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya, dan melakukannya dengan _sempurna_. Lalu kenapa sekarang dia ragu? Ini hanya masalah professional kan? Demi kelangsungan populasi iblis 'kan? Tidak ada hal yang pribadi yang dipertaruhkan disini.

Yah….

Mungkin ada yang _pribadi._

Iris violet Sona melirik pedang yang ada disamping Xenovia.

"Jadi…. Ada apa?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Sona tersentak. Xenovia tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan penasaran. Iris kuningnya seakan membuat tubuh Sona mengecil. Tanpa bisa Sona tahan, posturnya hancur. Pipi Sona memerah, ia memandang kakinya, sekali – kali mencuri pandangan pada wajah Xenovia .

"Huh, ah, uhm…" Sona memainkan tangannya di belakang punggungnya, mulutnya terbuka tapi tidak ada kata yang jelas yang keluar. Alis Xenovia terangkat sangat tinggi. Mulai khawatir dan ketakutan melihat sisi iblis itu yang seperti ini di depannya. Sona mendesah pelan. Xenovia berkedip. Sona menatapnya dengan serius, bukan serius yang sering digunakannya di muka umum. Melainkan sebuah keseriusan yang dimiliki oleh seorang teman dan akan sangat kecewa jika tidak dianggap serius. Meski kurang mengintimidasi, Xenovia meneguk ludah dan ragu mengambil satu langkah mundur. "Aku ingin kau masuk ke dalam peerageku."

Dengan pandangan yang diberikan Xenovia kepadanya, Sona melanjutkan dengan cepat. "J-jangan salah paham! Aku melakukan ini bukan karena untukmu! Aku baru saja sadar jika peerageku masih belum lengkap, d-dan aku ingin seorang yang berbakat sepertimu ada di peerageku! Aku tidak memujimu atau apapun!" Gadis itu mengakhiri ucapannya dengan sedikit berteriak lalu membalikan tubuhnya dengan suara 'hump!'.

Setelah aksi dari Sona itu keheningan mulai terasa di dalam kamar itu. Rasa takut dan ragu mulai menyerang iblis berkacamata itu, kenapa Xenovia lama sekali menjawabnya? Apa dia kecewa Sona menawarinya hal ini, setelah mengetahui kalau Xenovia tidak dapat kembali ke Vatican? Berbagai macam pikiran dengan berbagai macam kemungkinan berenang di kepala Sona.

Suara dengusan halus membuat Sona membuka matanya.

Xenovia masih berdiri disana, kepalanya tertunduk dan disembunyikan tangan kanannya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang perutnya. Bahunya kemudian berkedut, membuat ketakutan semakin mencengkram hati Sona. Ia lalu mengambil setengah langkah mundur, otot di kakinya menegang siap beraksi. Lalu tubuhnya bergetar…..

Tunggu, bergetar?

Xenovia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap lurus ke mata Sona. Sona meneguk ludah, wajahnya sangat serius lalu….

Gadis itu meledak tertawa.

"Oh! Saat….! Kau….. akan….. pfft menanyakan hal itu..! aku….. pfft-kir a-akan kau katakan d-dengan serius….! Tapi ini! OH! Aku sudah tidak tahan!" Ucap Gadis itu disela tawanya. Sona berdiri disana, masih tertegun pada reaksi yang tidak dia duga. Xenovia berhenti dan kembali menatap Sona.

Lalu kembali tertawa dengan hebat. Ia sampai terjatuh di lantai dan memegangi perutnya karena hebatnya tawanya itu. Xenovia kemudian berguling – guling karena perutnya mulai sakit karena kebanyakan tertawa. Melihat itu, wajah Sona langsung jengkel, ia menghentakan kakinya dan membuang mukanya ke samping dengan pipi digembungkan.

Hump! Beraninya dia tidak menganggap serius dirinya!

"Hah! Hah…! Aku selesai! Aku selesai!" Ucap Xenovia terengah – engah duduk di lantai lalu mengambil nafas yang dalam, Xenovia melepaskannya perlahan. "Ah~! Aku membutuhkannya…." Gadis berambut biru itu menatap Sona dengan kesungguhan di mataya. "Baiklah, Aku menerimanya."

"Huh…. Begitu saja?" Tanya Sona sambil berkedip.

"Ya, begitulah…." Jawabnya, menatap Sona sekali lagi, Xenovia tidak dapat menahan kikikan geli keluar dari mulutnya. Alis Sona berkedut. "Jadi apa aku harus tiduran atau apa gitu?"

"Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Sona dengan topeng biasanya, ingin terdengar serius malah menjadi tanpa emosi.

Xenovia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sona. Ia menatap iblis berkacamata itu dengan iris kuning tajam yang memiliki berbagai macam perasaan yang dapat dilihat Sona.

Sona memalingkan wajahnya.

"… Ya kau perlu berbaring." Xenovia mengangguk dan langsung berbaring. "Dan jangan bergerak." Perintah Sona lagi. Iblis berkacamata itu berjongkok disamping Xenovia, wajahnya mulai serius. Ia lalu mengeluarkan beberapa bidak catur dari lingkaran sihirnya. Untuk sesaat Sona terdiam dan memandang semua bidak yang ada di tangannya.

Xenovia yang melihat hal itu ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi ditahannya. Sona menggelengkan kepalanya agak keras lalu mengambil bidak kuda dan menaruhnya di atas tubuh Xenovia. Lingkaran sihir dengan lambang Sitri muncul dibawah gadis itu.

"Atas nama Sona Sitri, aku bangkitkan kembali kau sebagai iblis dan Knight dari keluarga Sitri!"

Lingkaran sihir itu menyala sebelum menghilang sepenuhnya. Xenovia berkedip beberapa kali sebelum menoleh, menatap Sona.

"Apa sudah selesai?"

Sona hanya mengangguk dan berdiri. Ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju keluar kamar. "Sebaiknya kau pakai pakaianmu. Kita harus menjelaskan pada yang lainnya, tidak salah lagi mereka merasakan ledakan energimu tadi." Ucapnya tanpa berbalik.

"Hey, Sona…." Panggilan itu membuat Sona berhenti. Tidak pernah Xenovia memanggilnya seperti itu, panggilan paling akrab yang paling sering digunakan padanya oleh Excorcit itu adalah 'Kaichou', tapi itu kalau hanya dia sedang sarkastik saja. Nada dan emosi yang digunakan Xenovia membuat kaki Sona berhenti terangkat, badannya berdiri lebih tegak. Tangannya terkepal. "…. Terimakasih."

"Ini bukan apa – apa…" Langkah Sona tidak goyah, sama seperti biasanya. "Dengan ini kita impas."

Cklek

Xenovia mendengus, cengiran lebar di mulutnya. Ia lalu terkikik geli.

"Yeah, benar. Kita impas."

.

Setelah mereka keluar, seluruh keluarganya tengah menunggu mereka. Tsubaki sepertinya sudah menjelaskan garis besar dari situasi mereka saat ini. Mereka semua terdiam tidak ada yang memberikan komentar. Namun Sona dapat melihatnya, ketidaksukaan itu tergantung, tidak tersampaikan tapi tetap terlihat. Iblis berkacamata itu melirik Xenovia dari ekor matanya. Mantan Exorcist itu menatap balik tatapan dari peeragenya dengan iris kuning tajam yang tidak berkedip.

Saji mendesah. Satu – satunya laki – laki di peeragenya itu berdiri. "Aku masih membencimu atas masalah yang kau berikan pada Kaichou. Tapi… karena sudah begini… Selamat datang, Aku Genshirou Saji, Seorang Pawn."

Xenovia dan Sona sempat terkejut atas perkenalan itu. Xenovia hanya menjawab dengan anggukan singkat. Sona memberikan senyuman kecil pada Pawnnya itu. Saji kembali duduk dengan rona tipis di pipinya.

"Namaku Tsubasa Yura. Seorang Rook." Ucap gadis tinggi disamping Saji.

"… Momo Hanakai, Seorang Bishop." Ucap gadis berambut putih disisi lain samping Saji agak dingin.

"Aku Tomoe Meguri, seorang Knight! Senang bertemu dengamu Knight-san!" Ucap seorang Gadis berambut coklat yang menempel dengan gadis satunya lagi diatas sofa. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar dan memberikan Xenovia kedipan. Gadis di sampingnya itu terkikik kecil.

"Namaku Reya Kusaka, Seorang Bishop. Mulai sekarang, mohon kerjasamanya Xenovia-san." Ucap seorang gadis berambut coklat dengan bando berwara biru. Xenovia mengangguk dan memberikan senyuman kecil kepada mereka.

Pandangan Xenovia beralih pada seorang gadis yang terakhir duduk di kelompok itu. Gadis itu berdiri dan membusungkan dadanya.

"Namaku Ruruko Nimura! Pawn Sona Sitri-sama! Aku harap kau mengingat itu Xenovia-san!"

Xenovia hanya mengangguk dengan kekehan kecil. Sona sempat mengangkat alisnya pada Pawnnya yang satu ini.

"Aku Tsubaki Shinra, Queen. Mohon kerjasamanya ya Ex-Excorcist-san." Ucap Fuku-Kaichou dengan tundukan. Alis Xenovia berkedut. Entah kenapa nada gadis itu membuatnya kesal. Xenovia memberikan delikan. Apa itu seringaian di bibirnya?!

Sona berdehem, menghentikan kedua gadis itu untuk menggorok leher satu sama lain. Wajah datarnya disertai senyuman kecil saat ini. Sona menatap setiap wajah peeragenya. Beberapa terkejut, diantaranya gembira, dan ada juga yang syok. Pandangan Sona beralih kembali ke Mantan Exorcist disampingnya. "Sekarang kau adalah seorang iblis Xenovia. Perkenalan sudah selesai dan kita akan menjelaskan lebih lengkapnya tugas utamamu sebagai iblis nanti. Kurasa kita pantas mendapatkan penjelasan dari seseorang…." Semua Peeragenya mengangguk. Mata Sona meneliti ke seluruh ruangan. "Ngomong – ngomong dimana Naruto-sensei?"

Sebagai tanda, pintu ruang Osis mulai terbuka.

Namun tidak ada yang memperhatikannya. Sebelum sosok yang membuka pintu itu masuk, muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna merah disamping Sona. Mereka semua terkejut akan hal itu. Namun hanya Xenovia saja yang paling agresif. Mantan Exorcist itu bergerak mendekati Sona, tangan kanannya sudah memegang gagang Durandal.

"Sona!" Sebuah blur warna merah melesat dari lingkaran sihir itu dan menghantam Iblis berkacamata itu. Tubuh Xenovia berkedut siap beraksi. Tsubaki berdiri di depannya, memberikan pandangan peringatan pada Exorcist itu. Xenovia menurut tapi tidak melepaskan Durandal. "Aku dengar kau diserang petinggi Malaikat jatuh! Apa kau tidak apa – apa?!"

Sona terkesiap mengambil nafas cepat. Iblis berkacamata itu berusaha dengan keras agar tidak oleng dihantam blur merah yang memeluknya. Meski kesulitan bernafas karena dijepit dua buah daging lembut yang merupakan surge bagi para lelaki, Sona tersenyum kecil dan membalas pelukan itu. Tangannya mengelus lembut rambut merah yang tergerai dipunggungnya, merasakan tubuh gadis itu mulai tenang. "Aku baik – baik saja Rias. Kami ditolong Naruto sensei tadi. Bagaimana dengan Rating Game-mu?"

Rias melepaskan pelukannya. Gadis berambut merah itu membusungkan dadanya, tangannya disilangkan disana. Ekspresi Sona sempat berkedut. Suara kikikan Tsubaki membisik ditelinga Sona. Yah, seringaian di bibirnya itu menjengkelkan. "Tentu saja aku menangkan. Kenapa Sona? Kau tidak mempercayaiku? Sniff! Aku sakit hati Sona! Sakit hati!" Ucap Rias dengan tangan di dada dan air mata palsu di matanya.

Sona memutar matanya. Melihat Rias yang menatap penasaran Xenovia, Sona berdehem. Melihat itu sebagai tanda, Xenovia menurunkan tangannya dari gagang Durandal. Wajahnya masih tajam dan datar menatap Rias. "Rias, ini adalah Knight terbaruku. Xenovia Quarta, ini salah satu iblis yang berkuasa di Kuoh, Rias Gremory."

Xenovia tidak mengatakan apapun atau mengangguk untuk menyahut ucapan Sona. Mantan Exorcist itu masih beradu pandang dengan iris hijau biru gadis iblis di depannya. Ada sesuatu yang terlintas di mata itu, ada seringaian dibibir gadis itu. Xenovia berkedip dan melihat Rias tersenyum ramah kepadanya.

Tangannya berkedut.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Xenovia-san." Tidak ingin membuat masalah lebih untuk Sona, Xenovia mengangguk singkat pada Rias. Iblis berambut merah itu sepertinya senang dengan reaksinya itu. Rias mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. "Ada apa disini Sona? Kau seakan ingin mengadakan sesuatu…"

Sona menghela nafas. "Ya, kami ingin mendengar beberapa penjelasan dari Sensei. Tapi… kami tidak tahu dimana dia sekarang."

"…. Di pintu." Ucap pelan Koneko. Mereka semua beralih menatap gadis berambut putih itu yang tengah menunjuk pintu.

Disana berdiri Naruto tengah melambaikan tangannya kearah mereka dengan ekspresi geli di wajahnya.

"Wah, jadi semakin rame ya?"

Sejak kapan….?

.

'Inilah akhirnya…' Pikir Sona. ' Penjelasan yang kami tunggu – tunggu.'

Mereka sekarang tengah duduk dengan pola mengelilingi meja Sona. Xenovia duduk disamping Tsubaki yang duduk disampingnya.. Mantan Exorcist itu tidak pernah membiarkan Durandal lepas dari pandangannya. Posturnya juga masih terjaga. Apa lagi dengan Rias yang duduk disampingnya, paling dekat dengan meja Sona. Sebenarnya Xenovia lebih memilih berdiri karena beberapa alasan yang juga dimengerti Sona, tapi Naruto mengatakan kalau ini mungkin akan lama dan melelahkan, jadi Xenovia terpaksa menurut.

Di seberang Sona adalah seluruh Peeragenya, membuat kelompok seperti yang sudah dia duga. Tomoe dan Reya yang duduk bersama dan Momo dan Tsubasa yang menggapit Saji yang malang. Koneko dan Ruruko duduk bersama dengan sofa yang baru dikeluarkan Naruto berseberangan dengan Sensei 3-A itu.

Sona dapat melihat mereka semua duduk, mencoba untuk diam dan menenangkan diri. Entah mengapa ada yang salah dengan laki – laki bernama Naruto Uzumaki itu.

Naruto tersenyum.

"Jadi… apa yang ingin kalian ketahui?"

Tidak ada yang berbicara. Mereka semua memandang satu sama lain dengan gugup. Bahkan Rias yang paling penasaran dan semangat untuk hal ini itu menahan suaranya.

Mereka merasakannya. Di depan mereka ini merupakan Naruto Uzumaki, Sensei mereka. Tapi setiap instingnya mengatakan kalau ada _sesuatu_ yang berbahaya dimiliki oleh pemuda berambut jabrik perak itu.

Xenovia bergerak, dan sedikit memajukan tubuhnya. Aksi itu benar – benar membuat mereka terlonjak kaget. Keringat menetes dilehernya, mantan Exorcist itu menelan ludah.

Naruto _tersenyum._

Xenovia membuka mulutnya, dan seluruh perhatian tertuju padanya.

"A-aku ingin tahu…. Apa yang dikatakan Kokabiel itu benar…. K-kalau Tuhan t-telah tewas….?"

Pertanyaan itu kembali membuat mereka semua terlonjak kaget bahkan Sona, walau dengan alasan yang berbeda.

Hanya dengan merasakan aura suci yang menguar dari pedang yang dibawa Xenovia, Rias beserta peeragenya dapat mengetahui kalau gadis berambut biru itu adalah seorang Exorcist. Memang sering – tidak, selalu terjadi kalau mantan hamba Tuhan yang direnkarnasikan menjadi iblis masih percaya pada Tuhan dan sering kali kedapatan berdoa kepada-Nya (meskipun mereka hanya mendapatkan sakit kepala). Jadi tidak mengejutkan melihat seorang mantan Exorcist yang masih berpegang kuat pada keyakinannya. Namun….

Melihat hamba Tuhan itu sendiri yang mengatakan Tuhan sudah tewas?

Sona sendiri juga terkejut tapi bukan karena tidak melihat akan datangnya pertanyaan ini. Namun, yang paling membuat Sona terkejut adalah…..

"Ya, itu benar. Kematian Tuhan merupakan salah satu alasan berakhirnya Great War."

Betapa santai dan kalemnya Naruto mengatakan hal itu. Seakan ini adalah sesuatu yang biasa terjadi, bukan sesuatu yang disebut keajaiban ataupun malapetaka.

"…. A-aku mengerti." Gumam Xenovia, tangannya terkepal, kepalanya menunduk. Sona menggigit bibir bawahnya, khawatir dengan minimnya reaksi yang diberikan oleh gadis berambut biru itu.

Brakk!

"Memangnya siapa kau mengatakan hal itu seakan hal itu adalah kebenaran?! Dan kenapa kami harus percaya pada Malaikat yang terbuang atau dari, dari mahkluk apapun kau ini?!"

Tsubaki menggebrak meja, berdiri menunjuk Naruto dengan delikan sepanas matahari. Rias dan yang lainnya terkejut karena seorang iblis lah yang meneriaki hal itu. Namun, Sona lebih terkejut karena Tsubaki meneriaki itu untuk membuat Xenovia merasa lebih baik. Memang mendukung tindakannya, Sona mengerutkan alisnya pada nada bicara yang digunakan wakilnya. Sona membuka mulutnya, tapi satu tatapan dari Naruto membuatnya menutupnya lagi.

"Itu benar. Semua yang Sensei katakan ini belum tentu kebenaran. Itu semua tergantung dari kalian yang menanggapinya. Yang Sensei lakukan hanyalah menjawab pertanyaan yang kalian tanyakan pada Sensei sebisa dan semampu kemampuan Sensei."

Lagi, pemuda berambut perak itu menjawab tanpa berkedip dan dengan ketenangan yang menakutkan.

"Sekarang sudah saatnya Sensei untuk tidak menghindar dari pertanyaan ini…" Tsubaki kembali duduk dan mengambil nafas beberapa kali untuk menenangkan dirinya. Pandangan Rias kembali pada Naruto, iris hijau biru menatap dingin biru sapphire yang menatapnya dengan ramah. "Mahkluk apa _Sensei_ ini sebenarnya?"

Sona mengangguk mendukung iblis berambut merah itu.

Sebuah pertanyaan langsung. Tidak ada lagi penasaran main – main yang dirasakan kedua raja itu. Ini sudah masuk ke bagian introgasi.

Naruto menatap mereka semua tanpa berkedip.

Kemudian mantan Chef itu menutup matanya dan mendesah. Ia lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi, matanya masih tertutup.

"Sejujurnya Rias, Sensei sendiri juga tidak tahu." Naruto membuka matanya, menatap langit – langit ruang Osis. "Itu dikarenakan Sensei dipanggil dengan berbagai macam nama. Bangsa naga memanggil Sensei dengan sebutan Aspek, mahkluk yang dapat memanipulasi realita. Para malaikat memanggil Sensei iblis karena apa yang diketahui Sensei. Para Dewa memanggil Sensei Sang pembawa kehancuran karena apa yang Sensei bisa lakukan. Manusia memanggil Sensei sebagai Tuhan palsu karena apa yang Sensei bisa raih. Dan orang – orang dari kampung halaman Sensei memanggil Sensei sebagai YOUKAI."

"Youkai…?" Gumam Momo pelan. Naruto menunduk dan mengangguk tepat kearah gadis berambut putih itu.

"Ya, seorang YOUKAI. Mahkluk yang berasal dari fantasi." Naruto menautkan kedua tangannya diatas meja. " Jadi… kau mau pilih yang mana Rias-san?"

Rias terdiam dan terlihat berkutat dengan pikirannya. Penerus klan Gremory itu terganggu dengan informasi yang disampaikan Naruto. Dia juga tidak bisa membuktikan kalau Naruto mengatakan dengan jujur semua hal itu atau tidak, apa semua panggilan itu hanyalah julukan atau benar – benar panggilan dari Naruto yang sebenarnya.

Waktunya mengambil alih pembicaraan.

"Tapi Sensei, sebelum semua itu, Mahkluk apa sensei pertama kali?" Tanya Sona menyadarkan Rias dari pikirannya. Naruto menoleh kearahnya.

"Kalau itu? Dulu, dulu, dulu, _dulu_ sekali Sensei merupakan manusia." Jika mereka terkejut, mereka tidak menunjukannya. Naruto terkekeh kecil. "Sebenarnya Sensei tidak berasal dari dunia ini. Sensei dibawa ke dunia ini oleh seekor naga. Untuk tujuan apa, Sensei masih belum jelas sampai saat ini…."

"Dari dunia lain? Apa Sensei semacam alien gitu?" Tanya Ruruko setelah ucapan Naruto. Semua mata memandangnya, Ruruko terkekeh gugup, kembali duduk dengan rona merah di pipinya. "Ah, uh, lanjutkan."

Naruto terkekeh dengan ekspresi geli. Pandangan Naruto kembali ke Sona, wajah pemuda itu berubah. Sebuah wajah yang sering mereka lihat saat pemuda itu tengah mengajar. "Sensei terlahir sebagai manusia pada awalnya. Namun saat Sensei berumur tujuh tahun semua berubah…."

Mereka semakin memajukan tubuhnya untuk ingin tahu. Mereka akan segera mengetahui apa yang membuat seorang Naruto Uzumaki. Apa asal usul dari pemuda tersebut.

Sona berhenti.

Dengan kata lain mereka memaksa Naruto menceritakan masa lalunya, yang Sona yakin bukan sesuatu yang enak untuk di dengar. Dan semakin Sona penasaran untuk mengetahuinya, semakin jijik Sona pada dirinya sendiri.

Sona adalah iblis. Setidaknya Iblis yang mempunyai kehormatan.

"Sensei…" Panggilan itu membuatnya di perhatikan teman – temannya. Namun bukan gangguan pada penjelasan Naruto yang akan segera dimulai, tapi pada nada bicara Sona. Memohon, Iblis yang dikenal dengan kepintaran dan ketegasannya itu memohon. " .. .Apa ini tidak apa – apa?"

Mereka semua terdiam, bingung dengan apa yang dibicarakan Sona.

Naruto mengibaskan tanganya. Wajah professional pemuda itu terganti dengan senyuman ramah.

"Tidak apa – apa Sona. Lagi pula kalian hampir terbunuh karena hal ini. Jadi Sensei pikir ini adalah hal yang sepadan."

Sona menatap Naruto beberapa lama sebelum mengangguk dan kembali duduk dengan tenang. Naruto melihat sekeliling jikalau ada yang ingin mereka sampaikan agar tidak menganggu cerita yang akan disampaikannya.

Naruto mengangguk dan membuka mulutnya…..

Jadi dimulailah kisah seorang kakak yang ingin melindungi adiknya.

.

Scene break.

.

Sekali lagi.

Iris coklat itu terbuka sekali lagi.

Dia sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini sekarang.

Langit – langit berwarna pucat dengan lampu terang yang menyilaukan.

Saat matanya berkedip, ia menyadari ada yang salah.

Selimut berwarna putih diatasnya, perban di dadanya, dan satu melilit tangan kirinya. Dia tidak bisa merasakan tangan kirinya.

Untuk sesaat ia berpikir kalau dia telah gagal.

Untuk sesaat itu panic menyerangnya, mungkin dia telah mati.

Mungkin dia gagal.

Kecuali – dia dapat mendengar dengkuran halus disampingnya.

Isse bangun, seluruh ruangan berwarna abu – abu.

Ia terduduk mengamati sekelilingnya, memastikan ini ruangan yang familiar baginya.

Pandangannya berhenti. Gumpalan pirang yang ada disampingnya. Kilatan kesedihan terlihat dimatanya.

 _Asia!_

Dia terpaku disana. Menggertakan giginya karena frustasi. Tangan terangkat ingin menyentuhnya, nafsu terlupakan oleh pikirannya, tertimbun kerinduan dan rasa bersalah.

Tangannya terkepal. Isse menjauhkan tangannya, wajahnya berubah menjadi tembok dingin tanpa ekspresi.

Tidak.

Dia tidak bisa menunjukan kelemahan. Isse melempar selimut itu dan turun dari kasur, tangannya merobek perban yang ada ditangan kirinya.

Perban itu tergantung, menunggu perintahnya untuk bisa terjatuh.

Kilatan merah, dan Boosted gear menyelimuti tangan kirinya.

Seberapa pun ia ingin melepas kerinduan ini, dia tidak bisa. Gadis itu terlalu baik untuknya. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah merusaknya, menghancurkannya.

Begini lebih baik, betapa pun menyakitkannya ini untuk dirinya.

 **[Ugh….. apa ini semua mimpi?]** Sebuah suara dengan bingung bertanya di kepalanya, permata hijau di Boosted gear berkedip.

"Aku harap begitu, Ddraig. Aku harap begitu…" Suaranya parau dan kering. Isse berjalan, mengambil dan memakai pakaiannya. Seragam Kuoh yang sudah hancur compang – camping. "Tapi…."

Isse berbalik menatap Asia lalu seorang gadis cantik yang terbaring diseberangnya yang ditemani seorang pemuda berambut pirang. Kebencian dan kemarahan mengkilat di matanya.

Isse melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan, langkahnya tidak goyah.

"Aku tidak bisa mempercayai harapan lagi sekarang."

.

 **[Semua ini terasa sangat tidak nyata.]**

Permata hijau itu kembali berkedip. Cahaya yang dihasilkannya mewarnai koridor abu – abu yang dilewatinya.

Isse tidak menjawab, langkah pasti membawanya keluar bangunan itu. Beberapa orang ditemuinya, tapi tidak dia hiraukan.

Boosted Gear kembali berkedip, tapi tidak ada suara yang mengikutinya. Pasir merah melewati retakan di permata hijau itu.

Langkahnya goyah, rasa nyeri di dadanya. Isse berhenti, menggunakan dinding sebagai sandaran. Permata hijau berkedip semakin cepat, Isse dapat melihat wajah naga itu membentuk ekspresi khawatir.

Beberapa helaan nafas bergetar, Isse melepas dinding. Langkahnya pelan dan mulai stabil.

Cahaya hijau itu meredup.

 **[Kau tahu kalau kau tidak bisa menang melawannya 'kan?]**

Sebuah pertanyaan itu membuat tangannya terkepal. Rasa nyeri yang lebih buruk melanda dadanya, tapi masih bisa ditahannya. Langkahnya tidak goyah, Isse tidak menjawab.

Mereka berdua tahu itu adalah kebenaran.

Bibirnya menjadi garis tipis, mata keras dan terasah. Isse berbelok di pertigaan. Lady Gremory dan Grayfia ada dibelakangnya, membicarakan sesuatu. Tapi tidak melihat, tidak sadar, dan tidak pernah tahu.

Sampai di balkoni, Isse melompat dan mendarat dengan pelan. Bagai bulu yang berhasil menyentuh tanah, meski tidak ada yang bisa mendengarnya.

Lingkaran sihir terbentuk di kakinya, Boosted Gear berdengung dan berkedip.

 **[Sekarang… apa yang akan kau lakukan Isse?]**

Isse tidak menjawab, kepalanya mendongak.

Malam tiada akhir dengan bulan ungu yang kesepian.

Dia akan melakukan ini lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

Tidak peduli berapa lama, tidak peduli berapa kali.

"Aku akan menyelamatkan mereka."

Lingkaran itu berputar, warna kembali merasuki dunia,

Suara gaduh dari kastil dibelakangnya, kilatan cahaya.

Dan Isse _tidak akan_ gagal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung.

Yah, ini dia chapter 18.

Tidak sebayak chapter sebelumnya, tapi ane rasa wajar jika dihentikan disini.

Btw, sorry masih belum ada penjelasan yang detail dari Naruto. Tapi itu ane buat seperti itu. Jika ane tuangkan semuanya di chapter ini, penjelasan Naruto cukup untuk membuat satu fic lainnya, dan ane masih belum berminat untuk meninggalkan fic ini. Jadi, haram maklum ya.

Oh! Ada yang bertanya apa DxD dan dunia Shinobi berhubungan atau tidak. Jawabannya benar – benar tidak terhubung. Alur waktu kedua dunia itu pun berjalan dengan berbeda. Yang hanya beberapa hari di dunia Shinobi bisa saja menjadi decade di DxD.

Di fic ini menceritakan tentang kondisi Sona Dkk setelah pertarungannya dengan Kokabiel, yang ternyata meninggalkan bekas lebih dalam yang dikira. Selain itu keputusan Naruto yang mulai aktif ikut terlibat dengan urusan supranatural. Tapi ane harap Xenovia menjadi iblis sudah ada dibenak kalian masing – masing. Jadi ane tidak perlu menjelaskan dengan detail asalan Xenovia yang langsung setuju dengan tawaran Sona.

Dan satu lagi, di setiap dialog yang dilakukan Naruto, ada titik penting kenapa Naruto kalem anyem dan sadis dalam menghabisi musuhnya. Atau mungkin juga tidak ada yang dapat menebaknya.

Semoga dari chapter diatas ada yang menjawab beberapa pertanyaan kalian. Wehihihihi~

Oh! Apa yang kalian tahu kalau chapter satu fic ini bukanlah prologe?

Wehihihihihihi~

Aku pikir segitu cukup untuk penjelasan chapter ini…..

Saatnya membalas review!

Ahmad. S. syafii.9: *checklist Syafii hadir. Makasih dan ini dah lanjut!

Ardnet. Lucifer: Ahahah… itu permintaan yang cukup sulit. Tapi akan ane usahakan.

Uzumakiseptian: Erza merupakan mahkluk yang _lebih buruk_ dari Sembilan pembunuh. Dan dia bukan termasuk di daftar itu. DxD dan dunia Shinobi merupakan kedua dunia yang terpisah. Oh! Makasih dah review!

Vendeta V Veszalusz: Yep, Naruto memang _sekuat_ itu. Ane gak nanggung – nanggung jika buat chara god-like. Dan ini dah lanjut!

Nikowahyu4869: Makasih banget bro buat tambahan Reviewnya! Dan ini dah lanjut!

Laffayete: Pairnya bebas? Hmmm, nanti ane pikirin. Tentang Hinata, kau pasti sudah dapat menduga punya hubungan apa dia dengan Naruto. Tapi…. *wehihihi. Dan bukannya sudah dibilang kalau Naruto itu lah Mr. One? Bukan reinkarnasinya Naruto, sepertinya hanya Ae Hatake saja yang berhasil mengumpulkan petunjuknya….. hah.

Maulana59: Sory tentang Naruto tidak tampil dan lagi tidak mendapatkan banyak kesempatan di chapter ini. Tapi jangan takut! Naruto akan mendapatkan kesempatannya bersinar sebentar lagi! Dan Bikou terlalu santai untuk memikirkan Uzumaki itu dengan Uzumaki Naruto, ia berpikir kalau nama itu hanyalah nama orang asing yang mengetahui keberadaan Sepiroth Graal saja. Dan sekali lagi maaf tidak dapat mewujudkan requestmu itu. Pertemuan Tim Vali dengan Uzumaki akan berbeda dari biasanya. Makasih masih setia bro!

Tenshisha Hikari: Jangan dipaksain, pelan – pelan aja memahaminya… Semuanya akan mengalir seperti air kok nantinya wehihiihi. Dan ini dah lanjut!

Kenshin Yusuke: Genre misteri? Sepertinya begitu yak? Hehe. Tentang itu semua merupakan hipotesa dari Naruto, darimana datangya hipotesa itu, akan terungkap seiring chapter :v Amin, meski begitu amin! Kalo tanggal liris ane gak nentu, tapi para penunggu setia ane bilang kalau ane up sebulan sekali hehe.

The KidSNo OppAi: Nope. Kemungkinan itu menurun semakin kesini. Tapi bukan berarti tidak ada. Hum! Ini dah lanjut!

JontaRapael524: Thanks!

Lusy jaeger ackerman: Naruto adalah Naruto. Dan itu tergantung dari perintah Shikieiki.

Roselina rozess: Makasih! Uh dan maaf untuk itu. Alurnya memang maju mundur.

Asd: Ini dah lanjut!

Ae: Bagus! Ada juga yang mengerti!

Ryoko: *Gak tahu harus ngomong apa. Itu adalah akibat menjomblo selama 300 tahun ryok, wajar saja si Monyettobi terpikat dengan putri Hyuuga kita. Bahkan si emo kepala pantat bebek pun tidak tahan akan pesonanya. Ya itu sudah pasti. Dan Yasaka akan masuk peran penting di Arc ya sendiri. Itu tidak terbantahkan. Entah? Undangan ulang tahun mungkin? Mungkin tidak akan pernah. Well, sampai chapter depan Ryok!

Guest: Ahaha, terimakasih. Tak nyangka ada yang suka sama misterinya.

Kawaii: Segera, tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat. Mereka sepertinya melihat apa yang dilakukan Naruto pada Kokabiel. Dan itulah alasan Jiraya menemui Naruto di chapter ini. Itu semua tergantung dari perintah Shikieiki. Dan ya dia dari Fairy Tail. Amin, amin.

Sepertinya itu saja.

Sebelum ane pergi…

Silahkan berikan pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini dalam kotak Review! Saran kritik akan saya terima! Karna bagaimana pun itu semua akan meningkatkan kemampuanku dalam menjadi Author!

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan semuanya!

Prelude.

 _Tubuhnya terhantam aspal dengan keras. Tangan dan tulangnya sempat retak. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, rambut pirang terurai seperti selimut emas yang ternoda._

 _Pemuda berambut coklat itu menidihnya, matanya bersinar dengan dingin. Ascalon mengubur dirinya di perut wanita itu._

" _Siapa yang menyuruhmu membunuh Irina?" Tanya pemuda itu dengan sangat tenang, sebuah kemarahan yang tersembunyi kelambu._

" _Naruto….." Wanita itu tersedak, cakar merah merobek lehernya, hanya sihir saja yang membuatnya dapat berbicara. Cengkraman cakar itu menguat. Wanita itu membuka mulutnya, darah menyembur dari sana, mewarnai cakar merah itu lebih merah. Kilatan kemarahan muncul di iris coklat itu. Sang wanita memandang pemuda itu dengan simpati. "Dia….. Dia sudah mengetahui ini jauh sebelum kau menunjukan tanda – tanda mengingat –"_

 _Ucapannya terpotong. Sang pemuda berdiri, cakar setajam silet itu melepas kepala wanita itu dari bahunya._

 _Pemuda itu berbalik, Boosted Gear berdengung dengan kekuatan. Tidak menghiraukan gadis itu berubah menjadi abu dan kembali seperti semula._

…

…


	19. Chapter 19

By : 21senpai 12

Disclaimer : Saya tidak memiliki apapun dari fict ini

Summary : Dia sudah lelah akan keberadaannya, segala cara telah dia lakukan untuk mendapatkan rasa damai itu. Tapi semuanya gagal, sekarang dia datang membawanya ke dunia baru dan bertemu mereka. Saat itu dia sadar bahwa akhir dari dunia itu adalah akhir darinya, tapi bagaimana dengan mereka?

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, dan lain – lain, chara death (perhatian tokoh dalam fic ini dapat berubah wataknya seiring dengan kejadian yang dialami tokoh)

Pairing : issei x harem, Naruto x ?

….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Awal kisah dan jam yang terus berdetak maju._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hyoudou Isse pertama kali bertemu dengan Naruto Uzumaki ketika dia bertemu kedua orang tuanya di depan rumah, ia mengangkat kepalanya memandang senyuman yang dicoba disembunyikan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Isse baru saja pulang dari hukumannya di sekolah karena kedapatan mengintip siswi perempuan berganti baju saat jam olah raga. Tapi itu sepadan, karena ia berhasil melihat Oppai yang sangat disukanya.

Bertanya pada orang tuanya ada apa, Isse hanya diberikan senyuman misterius yang membuatnya semakin penasaran. Lalu ibunya ke samping dan membiarkan seseorang menatapnya.

Dua pasang mata yang penasaran saling bertemu. Melihat tinggi badan dan pakaian yang dipakai bocah itu membuat Isse menjadi gugup dan takut. Tanpa sadar ia mengambil langkah mundur dari bocah itu. Isse menatap ibunya ingin meminta penjelasan, namun ibunya itu kembali tersenyum menenangkan dan mendorong Isse maju.

"Ayo, temui dia." Ucap ibunya masih tersenyum menenangkan. Isse mengambil langkah maju dan sempat tersandung. Tapi sekarang dia dapat melihat bocah laki – laki itu lebih dekat.

Ia mungkin lebih tua darinya satu atau dua tahun, memiliki rambut jabrik berdiri berwarna perak dan memiliki mata berwarna biru cerah. Terdapat goresan aneh seperti kumis kucing di pipinya. Ia mengenakan pakaian berwarna orange dan celana berwarna hitam yang juga memiliki orange.

Mata biru itu bersinar, dan Isse merinding. Isse merasa seperti ada es batu yang dimasukan ke dalam perutnya, ada ketakutan luar biasa yang mencengkram hatinya. Tubuhnya bergetar, matanya liar mencari pertolongan pada ibunya, namun ibunya hanya memberikan senyuman yang sama padanya. Isse kembali menatap bocah itu perlahan dan membeku saat mendengar kakinya mendekatinya…..

Bocah itu meloncap ke hadapannya. Isse terlonjak dan cukup terkejut karena hal itu. Bocah itu memiringkan kepalanya, mata biru masih bersinar dengan jahil. Ia menjulurkan tangannya, Isse berkedip.

"Hai! Namaku Uzumaki Naruto! Maukah kau menjadi temanku?" Ucap bocah itu dengan ceringan lebar di wajahnya.

Untuk sesaat Isse membeku, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Rasa tidak nyaman diperutnya telah hilang dan digantikan oleh keterkejutannya pada aksi bocah itu. Pada saat itu juga Isse berpikir untuk tidak menjabat tangan itu. Namun, Isse tidak tahu kenapa. Ada sesuatu dari ekspresi dan senyuman bocah itu yang memberikannya dorongan percaya diri. Mengatakan kalau semuanya akan baik – baik saja.

Perlahan, Isse mengangkat tangannya, menjabat uluran bocah itu dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

.

Dari pertemuan Isse dengan Naruto saat itu, Isse tahu kalau akan ada perubahan siknifikan di kehidupannya. Memiliki seorang saudara enigmatic yang sangat menyukai ramen sampai berhasil masuk ke SMA khusus perempuan yang baru saja dibuat campuran. Bagi Isse yang berpikir kalau dirinya hanya pemuda SMA hormonal yang biasa – biasa, semua itu merupakan perubahan yang sangat besar.

Namun, perubahan yang paling besar baginya dipicu dengan kalimat…

" _Maukah kau mati untukku?"_

.

Bangun ditemani gadis cantik yang sedang telanjang, Isse berpikir kalau ia sudah mati dan menuju surge. Tapi apapun yang dialaminya saat itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bahkan mendekati kata surge.

Pada malam itu Isse menemukan sebuah eksitensi dari dunia yang hanya ada di anime atau manga saja. Dimana mahkluk seperti iblis, malaikat jatuh, atau malaikat ada, sebuah dunia supranatural. Dan dia mengetahui kalau dirinya sekarang menjadi salah satunya. Sebagai iblis yang dibangkitkan oleh seorang senpai idolanya di Kuoh.

Rias Gremory.

Beberapa hari melewati rintangan dan halangan dari perjalanannya sebagai Iblis, Isse dengan semangat melewati itu semua dengan arahan langsung dari Sang Gremory. Pikiran tentang dirinya yang dibunuh pacarnya sendiri terlupakan atas kesempatan emas yang ada dihadapannya. Kesempatan untuk mengejar mimpinya…..

Menjadi Raja Harem.

Tapi untuk saat ini, mimpi itu harus tetap menjadi mimpi. Karena Isse harus focus pada apa yang dibicarakan Bochou saat ini.

"Jadi kau adalah saudara Isse Naruto-san?" Tanya Buchou memberikan sedikit pandangan pada Isse. Isse menggaruk kepalanya sambil terkekeh pelan. Melupakan hal itu. Naruto bersekolah di Tokyo, dia bersekolah disana karena mendapatkan beasiswa. Dengan alasan ingin mandiri, ayah dan ibu memberikannya izin untuk bersekolah disana. Dan sekarang mereka agak jarang bertemu. Jadi karena itulah Isse tidak mengangkat topic ini pada Buchou.

"Apa itu benar Isse-san?" Isse menoleh dan memberikan anggukan mantap sebagai jawaban.

"Yep."

Calon Raja harem itu terkekeh kecil melihat ekspresi gadis disampingnya. Mulutnya agak terbuka dengan mata hijau besar yang berkilau, menatap Naruto dengan penasaran dan sedikit kagum.

Namanya adalah Asia Argento, mantan biarawati yang sekarang merupakan iblis dibawah lindungan Buchou, dan adik kecil manis bagi semuanya.

Isse bertemu dengan gadis itu setelah beberapa hari dia menjadi Iblis. Menemukan gadis malang itu tersesat di kotanya ini. Sebagai laki – laki sejati, Isse tidak bisa membiarkan seorang gadis manis seperti Asia begitu saja tersesat di kota ini. Jadi dia mengantarkan gadis itu ke tujuannya, meski tujuannya itu adalah Gereja.

Beberapa waktu berlalu dan Isse selalu menghabiskan waktunya bersama Asia. Ia menemukan sedikit masa lalu Asia. Selalu sendirian di dalam gereja di Vatikan, minim akan interaksi oleh orang lain. Mau melakukan apapun hanya untuk seorang teman.

Isse yang untuk pertama kalinya saat itu melupakan tentang Oppai dan Raja haremnya, menawarkan apa yang paling diimpikan Asia.

Melihat wajah bahagia gadis itu merupakan kesenangan tersendiri bagi Isse.

Namun setiap kebahagian tidak pernah berlangsung lama.

Isse menatap Bochou dengan senyuman kecil dibibirnya. Buchou menangkap tatapannya, terdapat rona merah kecil dipipinya sebelum berdehem dan kembali menatap Naruto.

"Ah, itu benar." Jawab Naruto, masih penasaran akan interior di ruangan ini. Buchou mengangguk, menyesap tehnya dengan elegan. Isse merinding dengan pandangan yang diberikan Buchou pada kakaknya.

"Jadi begitu….. Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan mahkluk asing berkeliaran di wilayahku. Apa tujuanmu dan dari ras mana kau ini Naruto-san? Aku tahu kalau kau bukanlah manusia."

"Tunggu! Kau bukan manusia Aniki?!" Tanya Isse terkejut. Naruto berbalik dan berkedip kepadanya.

"Itu benar. Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu, tapi kau tidak mempercayainya."

Mulut Isse terbuka dan menutup beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya tertutup sepenuhnya. Ia baru ingat, sekitar dua tahun yang lalu Naruto pernah mengatakannya tapi dia tidak mempercayainya.

Buchou berdehem, mengembalikan perhatian Naruto kepadanya. Kakaknya itu menatap wajah Buchou dengan ekspresi biasanya. Mata Sapphire yang bersinar dengan senyuman ramah dibibirnya.

"Lalu mahkluk apa kah kau ini?" Tanya Buchou sekali lagi. Akeno meletakan teh Naruto di meja sebelum berdiri disamping Buchou. Koneko dan Kiba duduk disamping Naruto, ada di ruang klub. Wajah Naruto mencerah, senyumannya sedikit melebar. Isse duduk lebih tegap.

"Aku? Aku adalah seorang Aspek!" Melihat tatapan bingung yang ditunjukan padannya, Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya. Masih ceria dan semangat untuk memberitahukan jati dirinya. "Aspek adalah mahkluk yang dapat mengabulkan permintaan!"

Mereka semua tercengang mendengar hal itu.

"….. Permintaan…..?" Gumam Isse, pikiran melayang ke hal lain. Mengabaikan anggukan Naruto.

"….. Apapun…?" Bisik Akeno-senpai tidak focus, jelas tergoda oleh tawaran yang menggiurkan itu.

Naruto mengangguk, lagi. Meski tidak dihiraukan.

"….. _Bagaimana_ …?" Bochou tidak bertanya, memerintahkan Naruto untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Tapi hal itu tidak diperhatikan yang lainnya. Iris biru hijau mendelik kearah Naruto dengan intensitas yang sama dengan keputusasaan yang tersembunyi disana.

Jika bisa senyuman Naruto lebih melebar lagi.

Pemuda itu menghirup nafas dan menahannya, membusungkan dadanya dengan bangga. Entah aneh atau tidak tapi aksi itu berhasil menarik perhatian mereka kembali. "Dengan membuat kontrak denganku tentu saja! Dengan begitu aku bisa mengabulkan permintaan kalian!"

Belum sempat Buchou membuka mulut untuk menanyakan Naruto lebih lanjut, Buchou tersentak dan menatap tempat dibelakang Isse. Alisnya terangkat.

"Sepertinya kita harus melanjutkan pembicaraan ini nanti."

Penasaran, Isse menoleh.

Sebuah lingkaran sihir besar dengan api menyambar keluar.

.

Isse mengutuk dirinya malam itu.

Badannya tidak bisa diam, tangannya mengepal dengan erat, giginya bergemeletuk dengan keras.

 **[Kau tidak perlu menyalahkan dirimu yang saat ini partner….]**

Isse membuka matanya, mendelik pada sepasang jas yang digantung di lemarinya.

Wajah sombong dan mengkasihani dari Raiser Phenex langsung muncul diwajahnya.

Isse menggeram.

Terdapat kemarahan yang lebih panas dari api apapun yang dapat dihasilkan Phenex.

Tapi bukan ditujukannya pada bajingan itu, namun pada dirinya sendiri.

" _Hentikan Raiseeeeer! Hentikan! Aku menyerah! Aku menyerah! Aku… akan menikahimu."_

Wajah yang seharusnya cantik dan elegan itu ternodai air mata. Ekspresi putus asa terpatri di iris biru hijau itu.

Rasa sakit yang dirasanya melihat ekspresi itu lebih menyakitkan dari tersiram air suci, atapun tertusuk oleh tombak cahaya. Entah bagaimana dia masih hidup, bergerak dan bernafas. Dimana pikirannya berteriak 'cukup!'.

 **[Kau tidak bisa terus tenggelam dalam keputusasaanmu ini partner. Apa kau ingat yang dikatakan kakakmu...?]**

Isse berdiri tegak. Boosted gear mengkilat dengan gagah. Matanya penuh kenyakinan yang membara.

Dia mengingatnya.

Ada sebuah janji yang harus ditepatinya.

Dan yang lebih penting, Buchou menunggunya di pesta tersebut.

"Aku siap membayarnya."

Isse lalu mengeluarkan selembaran yang diberikan oleh Lucifer-sama dan melemparkannya ke lantai. Lingkarans sihir berwarna merah muncul dan siap digunakan.

Ddraig terdiam, lalu menyeringai.

"Tidak ada kemenangan/ **tanpa pengorbanan.]**

.

"Buchouuuuuuuuu! Aku kesini untuk membawamu kembali!"

Braak!

 **[Pembukaan dramatis yang bagus.]**

Seluruh pembicaraan berhenti, mata memandang pintu elegan yang terdobrak dengan keras. Tapi Isse tidak memperhatikannya, Boosted Gear ditangan kanannya berdengung dengan kekuatan, mata liar mencari sekelabat warna merah khas dari Buchou-nya.

"Raiser! Dimana kauuu!"

Panggil Isse sekali lagi. Seluruh iblis yang datang tidak ada yang menyahut. Satu pandangan dari Isse, dan mereka berjengit. Berikutnya terdengar suara langkah berat, kerumunan iblis menyingkir untuk membuka jalan bagi apapun yang menghasilkan suara berat itu.

Isse menggeram.

Tangan Boosted Gearnya terkepal.

Para penjaga mengelilingnya. Senjata siap ditangan.

"Isse!"

Sebuah panggilan yang familiar. Mata Isse melirik, tapi pandangannya tetap lurus. Dari kerumunan keluar Kiba, Koneko, dan Akeno-senpai. Akeno-senpai mengatakan sesuatu pada para penjaga. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka menurunkan senjata mereka.

Isse menurunkan tangannya, tapi tidak menghilangkan Boosted Gear.

"Dimana Buchou Kiba?"

Mulut pemuda cantik itu langsung tertutup. Wajahnya meringis. Wajah Koneko dan Akeno-senpai menunjukan ketidakberdayaannya. Rasa cemas dan takut mencengkram perut Isse.

"Isse…."

Kiba menahan kata – katanya, pandangannya sempat beralih sebelum kembali menatapnya. Isse menggelengkan kepalanya terlebih dulu, menolak apa yang akan dikatakan Kiba.

'Tidak.'

"Kau terlambat."

'Ddraig!'

 **[Aku menemukannya. Lewat sini.]**

Tanpa mendengarkan perkataan Kiba lagi, Isse mengeluarkan kedua sayapnya dan melesat ke angkasa. Menggenggam satu – satunya harapan yang perlahan tergelincir dari tangannya.

.

Sekali lagi Isse mendobrak pintu dengan keras.

Nafas memburu, keringat mengucur, dan pakaian yang tidak beda jauh dengan kondisinya. Mata liar mencari ke seluruh ruangan. Sampai terhenti pada sosok yang tertunduk di lantai.

Sekelebat merah, dan Isse mengenal sosok itu.

"Buchou!"

Buchou beralih menatapnya, air mata masih segar mengalir di pipinya. Ia lalu menatap cahaya yang ada di tangannya, bibirnya tersenyum bahagia.

"Buchou, kau…. Tidak apa –apa?" Tanya Isse perlahan melihat ekspresi Rajanya itu saat ini. Matanya bergerak ke gaun putih yang kusut dan rambut merah itu yang terdapat beberapa bagian yang keriting.

Buchou menggumam dengan bahagia. Isse memandang curiga pada kakaknya.

"Aku baik – baik saja. Kita semua akan baik – baik saja."

Rias kembali tersenyum senang lalu menekan cahaya ditangannya ke tubuhnya.

Cahaya meledak dan membutakan Isse.

.

Saat Isse membuka matanya, Ia bangun di dalam kamarnya. Pemuda berambut coklat itu terduduk di atas kasurnya beberapa lama. Meredakan nafas memburu dan detak jantung yang seakan mau keluar dari dadanya.

Mengelap keringat di dahinya, Isse mengambil nafas panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Gaun putih tertunduk menyentuh lantai, rambut merah terurai berantakan, air mata segar mengalir di pipi, bibir tersenyum lembut…

Isse terkesiap, dadanya sesak, tangannya terkepal dengan kuat. Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

'Itu mimpi. Hanya mimpi….' Isse mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri, nafasnya kembali normal.

 **[Sepertinya tidak partner….]**

Isse menoleh.

Seragam Kuoh yang sudah compang camping ada di samping tempat tidurnya. Terdapat beberapa jahitan disana, menandakan ada yang sudah memperbaikinya. Warnanya juga agak cerah, sudah pasti habis dicuci.

Cuma itu, tapi cukup.

Isse meloncat dari kasurnya, matanya liar menatap kalender di kamarnya. Mata melebar melihat tanggal disana, Isse melesat keluar rumah. Memastikan kalau mimpi buruk ini akan berakhir.

Sesampainya di ruangan klub, Buchou dan yang lain sudah menunggunya disana.

"Ah, Isse. Aku baru saja ingin memanggilmu."

Ucap Buchou dengan senang. Posturnya rileks, matanya bersinar, senyumannya ringan. Rias tersenyum dan berjalan mendekatinya, iris biru hijaunya bersinar dengan jahil menjawab pertanyaan yang akan ditanyakan Isse sebelum bisa mulutnya berkata.

Buchou terkikik.

Lalu _memeluknya._

Tubuh Isse menengang. Bukan karena dua buah gunung kenyal yang ditekan ke dadanya, tapi…..

"Isse, terimakasih."

Ucapan itu sangat tulus, sangat jujur. Semua emosi yang dituangkan perkataan itu membuat Isse tidak dapat memikirkan hal – hal lain. Karena itulah dia merilekskan tubuhnya dan membalas pelukan itu.

Rias lalu melepas pelukan mereka dengan senyuman lembut masih dibibirnya. Iris biru hijau itu menatap langsung iris coklat Isse, ada kilatan emosi disana. Dan Isse mengerti.

"Ara, ara…."

Sepertinya mereka melupakan kalau tidak hanya ada mereka saja diruangan itu. Akeno menutup mulutnya dengan ekspresi polos diwajahnya, tapi tatapan sayu dari matanya mengatakan cerita yang lain. Kiba mengangkat satu alisnya dan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Koneko…. Ya, Koneko.

Isse merona memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain, tangannya menggaruk belakang lehernya sambil terkekeh gugup. Buchou menyeringai dan membalikan tubuhnya, terdapat rona tipis di pipinya.

"Oh! Ini adalah Gasper, Isse. Salah satu Bishopku yang lain."

.

Ternyata yang dikatakan Naruto adalah benar. Dia dapat mengabulkan permintaan.

Tidak ada yang menanyakan pertunangan itu. Seakan – akan kejadian itu tidak pernah terjadi.

Mungkin ini hanyalah keserakahan Buchou atau mungkin ini adalah cara Buchou khawatir terhadap mereka. Tapi Buchou meminta Naruto untuk tidak memberitahukan hal ini kepada yang lainnya. Dan Naruto setuju tanpa perlawanan.

Setelah itu semuanya kembali seperti biasa.

Seharusnya dia tahu, ada yang salah tentang semua ini.

Setiap kebahagian tidak akan bertahan selamanya.

.

Setelah kejadian itu, beberapa minggu kemudian seorang petinggi malaikat jatuh menyerang Kuoh. Namun itu semua tidak masalah, dengan mereka semua berkerja sama dan kemampuan baru Buchou mereka dapat mengatasinya.

Tapi kejadian itu menggiring mereka kesini.

"Oi! Lepaskan Gasper!"

Setelah penyerangan itu, ketiga fraksi akhirat membuat sebuah pertemuan di Kuoh untuk membahas penyerangan itu. Dan setelah beberapa perdebatan, akhirnya mereka setuju untuk membuat perjanjian perdamain untuk ketiga fraksi. Tentu saja, dimana ada yang setuju, ada juga yang tidak.

Katarea Leviathan.

Penerus langsung dari Leviathan sebelumnya itu bertujuan mengacaukan pertemuan itu dengan menggunakan Sacred Gear yang dimiliki Gasper Valdi, Sacred Gear yang dapat menghentikan waktu.

Mengetahui itu, disinilah Isse dan Rias mencoba menyelamatkan Gasper dari para penyihir.

"Isse, mereka semua perempuan." Ucap Buchou setelah mengamati mereka semua. Pandangan Buchou lalu berlalih kearah lain, alisnya terangkat dengan berbahaya. Ia lalu kembai menatapnya dengan serius. "Isse kau boleh menggunakannya."

Mata Isse langsung bersinar. "Sungguh?" Buchou mengangguk padanya. "Yatta!"

Buchou terkikik kecil, sebelum kembali serius. "Hati – hati Isse. Aku akan mencari Koneko."

"Yosh! Serahkan padaku Buchou!"

.

"Woah!"

"Isse-senpai!"

"Serangan yang bagus Gasper!"

Isse menunduk menghidari serangan penyihir di depannya, tanganya mencengkram oppai penyihir itu sebelum meloncat dan beralih ke yang lainnya.

[Boost]

Isse berdiri tegak, senyuman lebar diwajahnya. Para penyihir terdiam mengantisipasi pemuda berambut coklat itu. Gasper berada dibelakangnya. Isse membungkukkan badannya dengan cepat.

"Terimakasih sudah mau berpatisipasi nona – nona. Tapi, aku harus mengakhiri ini dengan cepat. Jadi….." Isse mengedipkan matanya dan tanpa bisa membuat para penyihir itu bereaksi menjentikan jarinya.

"Dress Break!"

Srekk

"Kyaaa!"

Isse mengelap darah yang keluar dari hidungnya. "Hehe, sudah kumasukkan ke otakku. Sekarang, Ddraig!"

[Explosion]

"Dragon Shot!"

Boom!

"Akhirnya selesai…" Isse mengelap keringat yang ada di dahinya. Setelah memastikan tidak ada lagi penyihir yang tersisia, ia berbalik menatap Kohainya. "Kau tidak apa – apa Gasper?"

Isse melihat Kohainya itu lebih seksama. Selain kelelahan, terdapat lebam di beberapa bagian tubuhnya, hasil dari sihir pengekang yang dilakukan para penyihir tadi. Gasper mengangguk dan tersenyum kearahnya. Taring dibibirnya mengkilat kearahnya. Isse cukup terkejut karena efek dari darah Sekiryuutei bisa sampai selama ini. Melihat mata Gasper yang sudah kembali seperti semula, Isse teringat dengan sesuatu.

"Ah! Buchou!" Isse menarik tangan Gasper dan membuatnya terpekik. "Kita harus mencari Buchou Gasper! Kenapa aku bisa lupa?! Arggh!"

.

Saat ini Isse dan Gasper sudah berada di bangunan tua dibelakang Kuoh. Tidak terlalu jauh dari gedung klub mereka. Dengan sedikit bantuan dari Ddraig mereka bisa melacak energy dari Rias. Setelah menyuruh Gasper tetap dibelakangnya, Isse membuka pintu bangunan itu perlahan.

"Ahhhh!"

Teriakan familiar itu membuat Isse tersentak.

"Ayo Gasper!" Teriak Isse ke belakangnya, kakinya cepat menuju kearah teriakan itu. Hatinya mulai tercengkram rasa cemas yang familiar.

Mendengar suara rintihan yang semakin jelas, Isse mendobrak pintu yang ada didepannya.

Pemandangan yang ada didepannya membuatnya membeku.

Rias merintih dan meringis di lantai sambil memegangi dadanya. Di sampingnya berdiri Naruto, wajah ramah seperti biasa dengan mata sapphirenya. Iris sapphire tanpa jiwa yang memandang Rias.

"Buchou!" Teriak Isse berlari mendekati rajanya. Rias Nampak tidak mendengarnya dan terus merintih kesakitan. Isse terus mencoba melepaskan tangan Rias dari dadanya, ingin tahu apa yang membuatnya merasa sakit. "Apa yang terjadi padanya?!"

Naruto tidak berkedip. "Rias baru saja memahami kondisinya sekarang ini."

"Apa maksudnya itu?!" Isse semakin panic saat Rias mulai berteriak kesakitan. Gasper merinding mendengar teriakan Rias dan berjengit saat tatapannya bertemu Naruto.

Entah beberapa lama hanya terdengar teriakan kesakitan dari Rias, suara pertarungan dibelakangnya hanya menjadi bisikan bagi Isse. Naruto membuka mulutnya.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang diinginkan Rias saat itu?" Isse menoleh cepat, memandang bingung pada kakaknya. Memeluk Rias ke dalam pangkuannya. "Dia tidak pernah mengatakannya padamu ya?"

Isse terdiam. Jika dia ingat – ingat, Buchou tidak pernah mengatakan keinginannya yang sebenarnya. Buchou juga selalu menghindar jika topic ini mulai muncul, dengan alasan tidak ingin memberitahukannya pada yang lainnya. Lalu, jika begitu apa Buchou meminta keinginan yang lain…..

Isse menatap Naruto dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku ingin keluar dari pertunangan ini', itulah yang dikatakan Rias padaku, tapi yang diinginkannya?" Isse mengernyitkan dahinya semakin bingung. Naruto menoleh pada pertarungan yang ada diluar sana sebelum kembali pada mereka. Tidak ada yang berubah dari ekspresi dan wajah pemuda itu. "aku berspekulasi ini dikarenakan trauma yang dialami Rias. Sebelum menjadi Heiress, Rias Gremory adalah seorang gadis remaja. Dengan kondisi mental yang seperti ini, aku sudah tahu pasti akan berakhir seperti ini. Sama seperti yang lainnya." Naruto menghela nafas. Entah mengapa pemuda berambut jabrik itu terdengar frustasi.

"Apa yang kau coba kau katakan?" Geram Isse menggertakan giginya.

Senyuman itu berkedut, Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. "Aku mengabulkan keinginannya. 'Aku ingin keluar dari pertunangan ini' Tapi yang kudengar adalah 'aku tidak ingin mempunyai hubungan ini lagi."

"Kau mengubah keinginannya!?" Isse tertegun, rasa terkhianati meledak di dalam dadanya. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, lagi.

"Tidak. Itu adalah keinginan yang disampaikan hatinya."

Isse kembali menggeram pada kakaknya, delikan yang diberikannya dapat membekukan neraka.

"Isse? Kau kah itu…..?"

Sebuah panggilan kecil membuatnya tersentak dan menunduk. Tangan dari gadis dipangkuannya menjulur keatas, mencoba menggapai sesuatu secara buta. Isse menggenggam tangan itu, membimbing iris biru hijau itu menatap wajahnya. Buchou tersenyum kearahnya, dan Isse membalas senyuman itu dengan miliknya. Rasa lega muncul di dada Isse saat Rias tidak lagi berteriak kesakitan.

Isse menyelinapkan tangannya ke belakang leher Rias dan bersiap menganggkatnya. "Ayo Buchou, kita harus memeriksa apa yang membuatmu sakit." Dan ingin berdiri.

Namun Rias menahannya, memberikan berat lebih pada tubuhnya, dan membuatnnya masih terbaring dipangkuan Isse. Pemuda itu menatap rajanya dengan bingung.

"Kenapa Buchou?" Rias hanya tersenyum. Tangannya gemetar di genggamannya.

" _Kumohon,_ jangan pergi Isse. Disini… sangat dingin. Jangan… pergi." Isse melirik ke belakangnya, suara pertarungan masih terdengar disana. Ia lalu kembali menatap Raja dipangkuannya. Menggigit bibir bawahnya, Isse mengangguk.

Buchou menghela nafas lega.

Gasper mendekati mereka dan menatap khawatir Rias. Isse mencoba mengangkatnya lagi, tapi Heiress itu tidak bergeming. "Buchou kita harus kembali…." Mohon Isse, menatap permata di leher Rias dengan curiga.

Rias menggelengkan kepalanya, tangannya kembali terangkat. Rias melenguh, rasa sakit yang baru menyerangnya. Isse langsung menggenggam tangan Rias.

"Buchou! Kita harus memberikan perawatan kepadamu segera!" Mohon Isse sekali lagi tapi Rias menggelengkan kepalanya. Isse menggeram frustasi. "Pikirkan yang lain Buchou! Akeno-senpai, Koneko-chan, Asia, Yuuto, mereka menunggumu!" Teriak Isse.

"Bodohnya aku…." Disela rasa sakitnya, Rias terkekeh. Terdapat air mata mengalir keluar dari mata itu. Retakan di permata Rias semakin lebar.

Isse menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras, kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan Rias. "Kau tidak bodoh Buchou! Kau sexy, baik, cantik, dan sexy, dan yang pasti tidak bodoh!"

Rias tertawa.

Tubuhnya bergetar karena rasa sakit dan tawanya. Rias menggelengkan kepalanya. "itu _kau_. Pasti kau… seharusnya k-kau. Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya….?"

Rias mengangkat tubuhnya, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Isse. Bibirnya meringis menahan sakit, air mata mengalir di pipinya, tapi iris biru hijaunya terang dengan kebahagiaan. Isse tertegun, terperangkap oleh emosi di iris hijau biru itu. Rias mengangkat tangannya yang bergetar, mengelus lembut pipi pemuda itu. Senyuman mengembang di bibirnya.

Krakk

Rias berteriak kesakitan dan meronta dengan hebat. Isse tersentak, ekspresinya gabungan antara panic, takut dan khawatir.

"Buchou! Buchou, Buchou! Buchou! _RIAS!"_

Isse menggenggam bahu Rias dengan erat dan menguncangnya. Mencoba memanggilnya, tapi Rias terus berteriak.

Disela teriakannya, Rias berhasil menahan rasa sakitnya, membuka sebelah matanya dengan susah payah untuk menatap Isse.

"Satu – satunya…. Penyesalanku…. Ugh!... Kenapa….. aku tidak menyadarinya… lebih cepat?"

Rias _tersenyum._

Pyarr

Tangan digenggamnya itu terkulai lemah, tubuhnya menjadi tenang, cahaya dimatanya menghilang. Isse terdiam, memandang tidak mengerti gadis yang masih dipangkuannya. "Buchou?" Tidak ada jawaban. Isse mengguncang tubuh itu. "Buchou!?" Isse kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Tangannya masih hangat! Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin itu terjadi. Dia hanya kelelahan. Ya, hanya kelelahan.

 **[Partner…]**

'Dia hanya kelelahan Ddraig!'

Ddraig terdiam memandang inangnya.

"S-senpai…."

Isse tersentak dan memandang sekitarnya.

Saat ini bukanlah bangunan tua yang ada dihadapannya. Bukan juga dimensi buatan saat mereka bertarung Rating Game. Di depannya saat ini adalah pilar putih, pilar putih yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Beberapa dari pilar itu saling menyandar satu sama lain dan membuat tower yang menjulang ke langit. Yang menjadi lantai dari tempat itu juga bukan beton, tapi kaca. Depan, kiri, kanan dan di atasnya merupakan cermin yang mencerminkan bayangannya. Isse menahan dirinya saat perasaan mual menyerang perutnya.

Pemuda itu menoleh ke belakang. Gasper berdiri sendirian, memandang sekeliling mereka dengan gemetaran.

"Lihat itu Isse." Suara Kakaknya kembali menyadarkan Isse. Pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya ke depan. Pilar – pilar di depannya mulai bergerak, runtuh ke samping dan meretakkan lantai kaca yang mereka injak. Tower besar itu lalu hancur dan memunculkan sebuah mata yang sangat besar. Mata itu terbuka dan menampilkan iris biru hijau yang sangat familiar. Isse mengeratkan pelukannya pada gadis di pangkuannya. "Itu, Isse. Adalah bentuk keputusasaan dari keinginan Rias."

.

Isse lari.

Dirinya tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi. Gadis itu digendongannya, Gasper dibelakangnya, Isse lari. Dia tidak tahu lari kemana, semua cermin itu mengacaukan arahannya.

Mahkluk aneh berpakaian tuxedo yang terbuat dari kaca muncul, Isse dapat melihat cerminan dirinya di wajah mahkluk itu.

" _Jika kau ingin mengalahkan mahkluk itu, tinggalkan Rias."_

Tapi dia tidak bisa.

Jadi dia lari.

.

Waktu terasa sangat aneh di tempat itu. Mereka tidak tahu berapa lama mereka berlari. Mungkin, sejam, dua, atau tiga? Isse membenarkan gendongannya.

Nafas mereka memburu. Gasper berdiri dengan kaki gemetar, matanya mulai rabun. Isse berhenti sebentar, dan mereka langsung jatuh dilantai.

"S-senpai… aku…. Sudah tidak kuat." Mereka sudah mencapai batasnya.

Isse menunduk. Seorang pemuda berambut coklat memandangnya. Sekarang, ia mulai menerima kenyataan yang ada. Dan hal itu membuatnya takut.

Mahkluk bertuxedo itu kembali muncul. Rasa takut kembali menyerangnya.

Jadi Isse mendorong mereka berdua dan terus lari.

Namun, mahkluk itu berteriak lalu terjatuh dan pecah. Dunia mereka mulai berkedip dan menghilang.

Gasper kembali terjatuh, isakan tangis pecah ditenggorokannya. Isse juga terduduk, memandang wajah damai gadis dipangkuannya.

Suara ribut yang familiar. Isse mengangkat kepalanya, pertarungan telah berhenti. Mereka semua memasang ekspresi yang berbeda – beda, tapi dengan maksud yang sama.

Seorang pria berambut merah mendekatinya, Rias terangkat dari pangkuannya. Tangannya masih hangat.

Isse membuka tangannya, sebuah bidak Raja berwarna merah gelap.

Baru saat itu air mata menetes di pipinya.

.

Tarik nafas. Keluarkan.

Tarik nafas. Keluarkan.

Isse menerima kenyataan itu, tapi belum bisa mempercayainya. Ia tidak percaya setelah semua itu mereka masih seperti _biasa_. Mungkin itu hanya ilusi yang mereka buat. Atau hanya suatu hal untuk menyakinkan diri.

Keluarga ini tidak akan bisa seperti biasa lagi. Namun Isse akan berjuang agar tidak terpecah lagi. Setidaknya.

 _Isse berdiri di dalam ruangan. Hanya ada dia dan Sirzech Lucifer disana. Eskpersi Satan merah itu kalem, tenang, dan menakutkan. Sangat jauh dari ekspresi yang dikenalnya. Setelah pertemuan itu, Sirzech langsung membawanya ke Underworld dan langsung ke dalam kantor ini. Tidak ada yang dapat mendengar keluar atau ke dalam._

" _Aku mengerti."_

 _Ia menutup matanya, terduduk di kursinya. Isse telah menjelaskan semua kejadiannya. Pria berambut merah itu bediri dan mendekati Isse. Postur Isse tegap, wajahnya datar, ia tidak tahu kapan air matanya mengering. Isse dapat melihatnya, ekspresi wajahnya tenang, tidak terganggu sama sekali, tapi Isse tahu. Di mata itu memancarkan kesedihan yang sangat besar, penyesalan, dan kemarahan._

 _Sebuah tepukan dibahunya, Isse kembali menatap Sirzech. Ditangan pria itu, sebuah bidak Raja berwarna merah gelap._

"Isse…?" Isse menoleh, sebuah kepala hitam muncul di pintu. Ratunya, tidak Ratu _mereka._ Akeno tersenyum. "Kau memakai seragam Kuoh Taichou?"

Isse melihat seragam yang dipakainya, dan memang benar seragam Kuoh yang dipakainya. Isse menoleh keatas meja dimana pakaian yang dipilihkan untuknya masih terlipat rapi, dan mengangkat bahu. "Aku merasa lebih nyaman pakai ini. Dan bukannya sudah kubilang untuk tidak memanggilku Taichou?"

Akeno menyeringai. "Fufufu. Maaf Taichou…" Isse mengerang, Akeno terkikik. "Kami harus menjaga imagemu. Lagipula yang lainnya suka dengan panggilan itu."

Isse ikut tersenyum dan tertawa. Namun pandangannya ke lantai. "Ini seharusnya masih posisinya…" Isse mengepalkan tangannya. Senyuman Akeno jatuh, ia mengelus pelan pundak Isse. Isse mengambil nafas bergetar dan segera berdiri, kepalanya digelengkan beberapa kali. Alis Akeno mengkerut khawatir. "Maafkan kau. Aku seharusnya tidak mengatakan hal itu. Ayo, yang lain pasti sudah menunggu."

Akeno terdiam menatap Isse yang bergerak ke luar ruangan. Beberapa saat kemudian ia tersenyum sedih. "Ha'i."

Koridor.

Mereka berjalan di koridor itu dengan tenang. Dirinya yang tidak ingin memulai pembicaraan dan Akeno yang mengerti alasannya membuat langkah kaki mereka bergema di koridor itu.

Isse mengambil tanggung jawab ini dan menaruhnya di pundaknya sendirian sebagai bentuk penyesalannya atas kematian Rias. Dan setiap kali melihat mereka rasa nyeri di dadanya selalu muncul, berbagai pikiran tentang Rias melihatnya seperti ini menghantuinya.

Isse berpikiran untuk memberitahukan tentang pertunagan Rias dengan Naruto dan keinginan yang terkabul itu. Sampai saat ini mereka belum tahu akan hal itu, janji yang tersisa yang dimilikinya.

Isse kembali berpikir. Jika mereka mengetahui hal ini, apa mereka akan membuat kontrak dan keinginan pada Naruto? Isse sedih, jijik, karena dia _tahu_ kalau mereka tidak akan menggunakan keinginan itu untuk Rias, tapi untuk keinginan egois mereka saja. Isse juga tidak lebih baik.

Apa dia ingin Rias kembali untuk melihatnya berterimakasih padanya? Apa dia ingin Rias kembali hanya untuk Hasratnya saja?

Dia… bahkan tidak tahu apa yang diinginkannya.

Itulah satu – satunya yang menahan Isse untuk mencari Naruto. Dan…..

Agak susah dengan seluruh fraksi iblis yang memburunya.

"Kalian terlambat."

Suara dingin dan tidak ramah itu menyadarkannya. Isse mengangkat kepalanya, memasang senyuman, Akeno mengikutinya dalam diam dibelakang.

Pintu dibuka.

Senyuman Isse menegang, matanya terasah.

Para Iblis muda.

.

Angin sepoi – sepoi berhembus pelan di reruntuhan ibu kota Underworld. Suasana terasa sepi dengan bulan ungu bersinar sendirian di langit.

Terangnya bulan menghilang dihalangi oleh bayangan yang besar. Jika dilihat baik – baik, terlihat bayangan itu terbagi dua dan seakan bermanuver mengejar sesuatu. Sebuah cahaya menghantam bayangan itu, terdengar gema ledakan dari kejauhan.

Di malam yang damai itu, sebuah pertarungan sedang terjadi, sebuah pertarungan antara seorang _pahlawan_ dengan _monster._

Kedua sisi sama – sama kuat, meski dengan perbedaan yang sangat besar.

Sang _Monster_ sangat cepat, melebihi kecepatan ukuran sebenarnya. Namun sang _Pahlawan_ lebih cerdas dan lincah.

Sang _Pahlawan_ satu langkah lebih cepat dari Sang _Monster_. Saat sang monster bepikir sudah menyudutkan sang pahlawan, sang pahlawan memberikan serangan kejutan yang membuat sang monster berteriak kesakitan dan mengaum semakin keras.

Sang pahlawan juga sangat cepat, menghindari setiap cakar atau rahang yang akan mengakhirinya. Selalu melihat setiap perangkap yang dibuat sang monster.

Tapi seiring waktu sang monster juga mulai belajar, memberikan serangan dan jebakan yang semakin sulit dihindari sang pahlawan. Tidak lama lagi sang pahlawan akan masuk ke dalam perangkapnya.

Dan sang pahlawan juga _tahu_ akan hal itu.

.

Isse menggeram dibalik jirah merahnya.

 **[Partner, Balance Breakermu hanya tinggal lima menit lagi. Dan kita tidak bisa mengalahkan mereka berdua sekaligus.]**

Pada saat Rating Game antara iblis muda, terjadi pengkhianatan oleh beberapa klan iblis yang berencana menggulingkan kekuasaan Maou saat ini dengan bantuan teroris.

Teroris yang sama yang menyerang Kuoh saat pertemuan tiga fraksi.

Khaos Brigade.

Organisasi yang bertanggung jawab atas aksi terorisme di seluruh dunia. Dan organisasi yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian Rias.

Isse mengerang dan menyingkirkan puing bangunan yang menindihnya. Terdapat retakan di dada armor Balance Breakernya.

Isse melebarkan matanya dan meloncat dari tempatnya berbaring.

Tempat itu meledak melemparkan puing kemana – mana, asap mengepul menutupi pandangannya. Isse melebarkan sayapnya, disela asap itu matanya bertatapan dengan iris merah yang menatap tajam dirinya.

Wusssh

Brakk

Monster itu menerjangnya, menganyunkan cakarnya pada Isse dan membuat Isse terpental dengan sangat kencang.

Ditempatnya terlempar, Isse kembali bangun dan segera berdiri, melihat dengan datar kepulan asap yang menuju kearahnya semakin cepat. Retakan di armornya semakin menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

 **[Isse! Jika kau terkena serangan itu lagi, armor ini akan hancur. Dan kau memerlukan waktu untuk masuk ke Balance Breaker lagi!]**

Isse mengangguk. 'Ddraig, kumpulkan tenaga sebanyak – banyaknya pada Dragon Shot yang satu ini.'

 **[Kau yakin…?]**

Mulut membentuk garis tipis, Isse mengangguk. Ddraig terdiam memandang inangnya beberapa lama sebelum memberikan jawabannya.

 **[Baiklah.]**

'Terimakasih.'

Gumam Isse dipikirannya, Boosted Gear berdengung menggandakan kekuatannya. Mata Isse terasah, posturnya siaga, sayapnya tegang siap beraksi.

Bandersnacth dan Jabberwocky.

Dua buah monster dari bayangan yang diciptakan oleh Annilihation Maker. Kekuatannya sangat mengerikan, bahkan setelah menerima serangan penuh dari Peringkat 1 Rating Game berserta Peeragenya, mereka masih bisa mengamuk mempora – porandakan Underworld.

Isse menegang.

Suasana menjadi sunyi. Tidak ada bunyi gemuruh bangunan runtuh dilewati Bandesnacth, atau nafsu membunuh yang dikeluarkannya.

Isse tersentak dan meloncat ke udara, Bandersnacth muncul dihadapannya dengan rahang terbuka. Bandersnacth memanjangkan lehernya, Isse semakin mengepakan sayapnya.

'Ddraig!'

Suara dengungan terakhir dari Boosted Gear berbunyi di telingannya, diiringi dengan…..

[Explosion]

Isse membuat Dragon Shot ditangan kirinya, bola itu tidak lagi berwarna merah tapi berwarna hitam pekat, saking banyaknya kekuatan yang dimasukan disana.

Leher Bandersnacth semakin mendekatinya, Isse melemparkan bola itu ke rahang yang terbuka tersebut.

" **Dragon Shot!** "

Bola itu tertelan mulut Bandersnacth terus melaju ke dalam tenggorokkannya lalu menghilang. Isse menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

….

Blaaaaar!

Sebuah bola api raksasa muncul dan menelan sosok Bandersnacth sepenuhnya. Angin yang dbuatnya meruntuhkan bangunan – bangunan disekitarnya. Dan Isse juga akan terlempar jika dia tidak menyiapkan dirinya.

Bola api itu bertahan selama sepuluh detik penuh sebelum menghilang dan meninggalkan asap yang mengepul. Isse menyiagakan dirinya, menanti dengan tegang dan perlahan untuk asap itu menghilang.

Saat asap itu menghilang, tidak ada apapun disana, hanya menyisakan kawah raksasa bukti musnahnya monster yang bernama Bandersnacth.

Isse menatap tempat itu selama tiga detik sebelum menghela nafas lega.

[Reset]

"Ugh!" Isse merintih dan memegangi dadanya, pandangannya mulai berkunang – kunang.

[ **ISSE!]**

Isse mengangkat kepalanya dengan lemah….

Dan membeku.

Rahang hitam tanpa dasar dan gigi – gigi tajam disekitarnya seakan menatap balik kearahnya. Pikiran Isse kosong, terhipnotis oleh kegelapan didepannya.

Hanya satu yang ada dipikirannya saat itu.

'Rias.'

Krak!

Rahang itu menutup dengan rapat, Armor Balance Breaker yang sudah retak itu tidak sanggup menahan rahang tersebut. Jabberwocky melempar Isse keatas, memperlihatkan kondisi mengerikan dari Sekryuutei itu sebelum kembali melahapnya lagi.

Jabberwocky mengembangkan sayapnya dengan gagah, seakan telah memenangkan pertarungan tersebut.

Namun….

Sebuah laser hijau melesat kearah leher Jabberwocky dan dengan mudah memotongnya. Diikuti oleh laser – laser yang lain yang mencincang tubuh Jabberwocky menjadi kecil – kecil.

Dari kepala Jabberwocky, Isse keluar, dengan Armor Balance Breaker yang masih ditubuhnya.

'Apa yang terjadi?' Tanyanya. Namun tidak ada yang menjawab, Ddraig sendiri juga tidak mengerti apa – apa.

Lubang yang ada ditubuhnya kembali menutup, tubuhnya yang terpotong kembali tersambung, racun yang mengalir di darahnya keluar dengan sendirinya.

Merasakan aura yang familiar baginya, Isse melesat kearah aura itu berasal.

Dan dia menemukannya, berdiri disana dengan seragam biarawati miliknya. Rambutnya bergoyang dengan pelan, iris hijau itu menatapnya dengan hangat dan kecemasan yang tidak sedikit.

"Asia….?" Ucapnya pelan, Balance Breaker menghilang, menunjukan dirinya dihadapan gadis itu. Wajahnya tak terbaca menatap tiara yang ada dikepala gadis itu.

"Syukurlah! Aku berhasil menyelamatkan Isse-san."

Asia menghela nafas lega, bibirnya tersenyum lemah. Tangannya terkepal di depan dadanya dalam doa. Bahunya menurun, dapat jatuh kapan saja. Isse mendekatinya, menahan bahu itu dan juga gadis didepannya.

"Kau… membuat… kontrak…." Kepala itu menunduk, tapi mengangguk kecil. Isse mengeratkan cengkramannya, tubuh gadis itu terguncang. "Kenapa? Bukannya kita setuju untuk tidak melakukannya? Kenapa kau membuang nyawamu untuk – "

" _Kumohon_ Isse-san." Potong Asia halus dan tegas. Asia mengangkat tangannya, juga mencengkram bahu Isse, membawa pandangan pemuda itu pada wajahnya. Isse tertegun, air mata mengalir di pipi gadis itu dengan deras. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya saja, Isse-san. Kita….. sudah kehilangan Rias-san…. D-dan kami… aku hampir saja kehilanganmu…" Kata terakhir itu diucapkan sangat halus, hanya sebatas bisikan saja. Isse menundukkan kepalanya, tangannya terkulai lemas disampingnya. Terdapat sesuatu di gadis mata itu. Asia mencengkram bahunya sekali lagi, gadis berambut pirang itu membawanya ke dekapannya dengan lembut. "Pasti selalu ada harapan Isse-san." Bisiknya.

Harapan.

Sesuatu yang familiar dan asing di telingannya.

Mungkin…..

Isse perlahan mengangkat tangannya, membalas pelukan itu. Memeluk erat gadis itu seakan ia dapat hilang kapan saja.

Masih ada harapan.

.

Itu semua kebohongan.

Hujan jatuh bagai selimut disekelilingnya, tapi wajahnya sudah basah karena air mata. Bajunya juga basah karena tertunduk di daerah yang tergenang air, dan seberapa lama pun ia menutup matanya, gambaran itu seakan terpatri dipikirannya.

"Asia." Ucapnya, memohon pada gadis di depannya. "Kau tidak harus melawannya."

Suara Asia bergetar, tapi anehnya juga tenang. "Aku harus, Isse-san. Hanya – "

Isse menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras, terdapat rasa nyeri di dadanya di akibatkan Permata ungu yang ada disana. "Tapi Koneko-chan baru saja - !"

"Jika tidak, kematian Koneko-chan akan sia – sia." Ucap Asia memotong penolakan Isse. Pisau panas melawan mentega. Iris hijau itu masih bersinar, tapi Isse dapat melihat kepolosan terkikis perlahan disana. "Seperti yang dikatakan Naruto-san… Hanya aku yang bisa."

"Tidak." Bisik Isse. Tangan Koneko-chan masih tergenggam erat ditangannya, dan badannya terbaring damai dipangkuannya. Isse seharusnya mendorongnya, meletakannya ditanah. Tapi Koneko-chan sangat takut akan kesepian. Isse tidak bisa memindahkannya, seberapa inginnya dia. "Tidak ada yang akan menyalahkanmu jika kau tidak bertarung! Naruto dapat mencari orang lain untuk membuat kontrak dan, dan! _Kumohon_ , jangan korbankan dirimu."

Tangannya terkepal, sebuah tepukan di pundaknnya, Isse mengangkat kepalanya, dan melihat Asia tersenyum lemah kearahnya. "Isse-san," Asia melepaskan tangannya, Isse mencoba meraihnya, berusaha agar gadis itu tidak meninggalkannya. Asia mengambil satu langkah mundur. Isse ingin berteriak, melempar manyat di pangkuannya, ingin meloncat, menerjang, dan memeluk gadis di depannya. Tidak pernah melepaskannya untuk mencegahnya pergi. Tapi Isse tidak bisa, dengan Koneko yang masih di pangkuannya. "Maafkan aku, Isse-san." Bisiknya.

Isse menggelengkan kepalanya, hujan tidak bisa menyembunyikan air matanya lagi. "Kumohon, Asia. _Kumohon_ , jangan pergi…"

Asia terus tersenyum, meski itu menyakitinya.

Sebuah ledakan membuat mereka menoleh. Petir menunjukan sesuatu yang bersembunyi di awan hitam itu. Sepasukan iblis terbang ke sana, ke kematian mereka.

Annabelle Lee.

Four-handed Knight.

Sisi lain dari Kiba Yuuto.

Tangan gemetaran Asia terkepal. Ia berbalik dan mengambil satu langkah maju.

"Aku berterimakasih pada Tuhan, padamu Isse-san. Kau menerimaku, melindungiku, menyanyangiku, _mencintaiku_." Suaranya parau dan kering, tapi tidak salah lagi kebahagian yang ada di dalamnya. "Tapi diatas itu semua….." Asia menoleh. Tidak ada penyesalan diwajahnya. "Kau adalah _temanku_." Sayap mengembang dipunggungnya.

"Dan akan kulakukan apapun demi temanku."

"ASIA!"

.

Isse menemukannya.

Di reruntuhan sebuah bangunan yang tidak diketahuinya. Angin dan hujan telah reda sekarang. Tapi tanah masih basah, begitu juga dengan Isse. Di berpikir kalau dirinya tidak akan bisa kering.

"Kenapa?" Bisiknya. "Kenapa kau harus pergi Asia?"

Tapi Asia tidak menjawabnya. Asia tidak akan bisa menjawabnya lagi.

Isse mengelus lembut pipi itu, menyingkirkan rambut itu dari wajahnya. Mata Asia tertutup. Seakan dia sedang tertidur, dan Isse _sangat_ berharap gadis itu tertidur. Namun Isse tahu kalau ia tidak tertidur. Dan Isse menunggu untuk gadis itu terbangun dan berkata kalau dia berhasil mengerjainya.

Tapi dia tidak.

"Kenapa kau tidak mendengarkanku?" Bisik Isse, memeluk gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Kenapa kau mengatakan itu padanya?"

Isse berharap Naruto berkedip. Tapi dia tidak. "Asia sangat menyanyangimu Isse. Pengkhianatan Akeno, kematian teman – temannya satu persatu merupakan dorongan terakhir untuk membulatkan keputusannya. Dia tetap memaksa melakukannya meski mengetahui resikonya."

Isse memeluk Asia lebih erat, kepalanya menggeleng dengan keras. Ia menatap kakaknya dengan kemarahan di matanya. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak menghentikannya?!"

Naruto berkedip. Menunduk menatapnya dari atas reruntuhan bangunan tempatnya berdiri. "Apa kau mengatakan kalau kematian Asia adalah salahku?"

"Bukankah semua ini salahmu?! Jika kau tidak membuat kontrak dengan Rias saat itu, semua ini tidak akan terjadi! Jika kau tidak memberitahukan tentang kemampuanmu mengabulkan permintaan, semua ini tidak akan terjadi!"

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. "Jadi….. Semua ini terjadi karena keberadaanku?"

Isse memandang tidak percaya kakaknya. "Apa kau tidak merasakan apapun? Apa mereka memiliki arti bagimu!?"

Naruto tidak berkedip, menautkan kedua alisnya. Ia terdiam dan menundukan wajahnya. "Aku seharusnya… merasakan sesuatu?"

Naruto kembali mengangkat wajahnya menatap Isse, meminta jawaban. Isse menggeram, menggertakkan giginya menahan frustasi yang semakin memuncak. Tidak tahu apakau itu acting dari kakaknya atau tidak. Mereka terus saling beradu tatapan. Naruto yang sabar dengan jawabannya dan Isse dengan kemarahannya. Sampai alis Naruto terangkat dan menoleh kearah lain.

Isse berdiri mengangkat Asia dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto, tidak pernah menoleh ke belakang. Sebuah getaran di udara, dan Isse terus berjalan.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. "Kenapa kau selalu membawa mayat temanmu pergi Isse?"

Langkah Isse tidak berhenti dan tidak menjawab. Bagaimanapun dia menjelaskannya, Naruto tidak akan paham. Tidak akan bisa merasakan yang dirasakannya. Sebuah ledakan, dan Isse tahu tanpa berbalik sebuah pelindung menahan serangan dari Khaos Bridge.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, ia mungkin akan senang hati membalas mereka. Dan membalas kematian Rias. Tapi sekarang semua itu terasa tidak berguna. Api yang dulu terbakar untuk menggerakannya sudah padam, dan hanya menyisakan arang merah.

Tapi, arang akan terus terbakar selama ada angin yang meniupnya. Terus membakar sampai hanya tersisa abu.

Itulah diri Isse saat ini.

.

Dia berdiri disana, tanpa doa, tanpa kata. Tempat itu bukanlah Gereja, sangat ironis bagi Iblis untuk dikubur di dekat Gereja. Sebuah tanah dibelakang kastil Gremory. Di depannya itu terdapat lima nisan.

Rias Gremory.

Asia Argento.

Koneko Toujo.

Kiba Yuuto.

Dan satu nisan tanpa nama.

Sebuah nisan yang menunjukkan dirinya. Makam kosong yang tidak ada mayat di dalamnya, karena mayat tersebut masih bergerak dan bernafas. Meski jika dilihat, Isse saat ini 100% hidup. Isse tidak menganggapnya dirinya hidup.

Dia tidak dapat membedakan arti hidup dan mati.

Baginya, kedua kata itu hanyalah dua kata yang berbeda huruf.

Boosted Gear berkedip, Isse menatap jirah yang dipakainya. Bukan jirah Balance Breakernya, tapi jirah perang fraksi iblis.

Perang.

Sebentar lagi mereka berperang.

Tantanan dunia ini telah hancur. Mereka tidak berperang untuk menyelamatkan dunia ini, dunia ini sudah tidak dapat diselamatkan lagi. Bukan berperang untuk kemenangan, tapi untuk bertahan hidup.

Isse berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan makam itu. Di depannya berdiri dua orang pria yang menunggunya. Lengkap dengan jirah perang mereka masing – masing, Ajuka Beezelbub dan Azazel.

Sebuah perang untuk membalas dendam mereka yang sudah tiada.

 _Saat Isse mendengar berita itu ia tidak percaya. Ia percaya dan memegang janji yang di berikannya. Namun itu tidak menghalanginya untuk ke sana._

 _Sebuah tempat yang terlarang bagi iblis. Tempat yang dipenuhi cahaya, kebahagian, dan keindahan. Kini hanya tersisa reruntuhan yang menyanyikan duka dan kesedihan. Gerbang megah yang terbuat dari emas itu hanya tersisa tiang yang seharusnya menyangga pintu itu._

 _Langkah Isse sempat ragu saat itu. Jika kehancurang pintu gerbang sudah seperti ini, ia sempat takut seperti apa di dalam sana._

 _Karena itulah dia tetap maju. Meski cahaya yang terus membakarnya, meski tubuhnya berteriak untuk berhenti, meski darah didalam tubuhnya sudah mendidih. Isse terus maju._

 _Dan menemukannya._

" _Irina.."_

 _Dia berdiri disana, tangan menggengam erat pedang terbuat dari cahaya. Tubuhnya tersandar pada reruntuhan bangunan, sayapnya terpotong sebelah, tubuhnya tertancap berbagai macam senjata. Tapi masih berdiri, dengan taat melakukan tugasnya._

 _Isse melepaskan senjata – senjata itu. Tubuh itu perlahan terjatuh dan Isse membuka tangannya untuk menangkap tubuh itu. Dia gagal._

 _Serpihan cahaya melayang pelan disekitar tubuhnya, dan Isse memeluk cahaya itu. Berharap merasakan panas dari terbakarnya kulitnya. Tapi hanya kehangatan yang memeluknya._

 _Dan itulah yang membuatnya tertunduk di tempat itu._

 _Surga telah jatuh._

Isse berdiri dihadapan kedua pria itu. Matanya kosong, tapi siap diisi. Azazel menepuk pundaknya pelan dan mengangguk pada Ajuka. Pria berambut hijau itu mengeluarkan sebuah Kristal dan memberikannya pada Isse.

Isse menatap mereka berdua lalu mengambil Kristal itu. Sebuah perasaan dan energy yang familiar. "Kenapa?" Azazel berjengit, pertanyaan itu lemah dan tidak berdaya. Isse tidak memiliki kekuatan lagi untuk berteriak. Satu – satunya alasan yang dimilikinya untuk bertarung telah musnah. Berada di genggamannya.

"Tidak ada lagi yang dapat diperjuangkan lagi di dunia ini." Ajuka mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah lain, terdapat kesedihan disana. "Tapi situasi ini dapat diperbaiki."

Isse terdiam menatap Kristal ditangannya, memegangnnya seakan benda paling berharga di dunia.

Azazel menghela nafas berat. Menunjukan usianya yang sebenarnya pada dunia, beban yang dipikulnya sampai saat ini. "Semua orang telah putus asa saat ini. Dan bocah Vampire itu berpikir menggunakan Forbbiden Balor View untuk memutar ulang waktu. Selama hidupku aku tidak pernah melihat Forbidden Balor View dapat mencapai tahap itu. Tapi Bocah Vampire itu berhasil melakukannya! Sayangnnya dia tidak cukup kuat untuk menggunakan tahap itu. Jadi dia tidak hanya mengorbankan dirinya untuk memperkuat Sacred Gear itu tapi juga agar kau dapat menggunakannya dengan aman Isse!"

"Untukku?" Bisik Isse kepada Kristal itu, seakan Gasper masih ada di dalamnya. Dan Kristal itu bersinar, menjawab pertanyaan Isse.

"JIka kami membiarkannya bereksperimen sendirian, kemungkinan dia gagal lebih besar. Karna itulah kami tidak menghentikannya, jika kau menanyakan kenapa." Jelas Ajuka kembali menatap Isse. " Kau memilkii permata Hakuryuukou di dadamu Isse. Tidak hanya kau selamat, tapi kau juga dengan sukses menggabungkan naga putih surgawi ke tubuhmu. Karena ini lah kami membantu Gasper."

"Hanya kaulah yang mampu menggunakan tahap itu Isse." Tambah Azazel.

Tanpa berkata – kata lagi, Isse langsung memasukan Kristal itu ke Boosted Gearnya. Efeknya langsung saja, tidak ada cahaya menyilaukan atau ledakan energy yang besar. Tubuhnya menerima begitu saja Kristal itu, seakan itu adalah bagian dari tubuhnya. Seperti menggerakan tangan yang sudah lama lumpuh. Satu – satunya perbedaan adalah retakan yang di permata hijau Boosted Gear, dari retakan itu mengalir pasir merah.

Azazel menyeringai. "Berkerja dengan sempurna." Azazel menautkan kedua alisnya pada Ajuka. Iblis hijau itu bergumam dan memberikan beberapa uang pada Azazel.

Sebuah ledakan membuat mereka menoleh. Alis Ajuka terangkat, wajahnya berubah menjadi serius. "Mereka telah datang." Tanpa berkata lagi, Ajuka berjalan mendekati arah ledakan itu, puluhan lingkaran sihir muncul mengelilinginya.

Isse ingin bergerak untuk membantu melawan mereka tapi, Azazel mengangkat tangannya, kepalanya digelengkan perlahan. Isse menatap wajah itu beberapa lama, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Seringaian Azazel kembali ke wajahnya, ke enam pasang sayapnya mengembang dengan gagah.

"Oh, satu lagi…" Azazel menoleh, seringaian khasnya masih dibibirnya meski dengan kematian di depannya. "Jika kau berhasil, kenalkan aku pada Gasper ya?"

Mata Isse menyala, terdapat cahaya disana. Isse mengangguk. Azazel langsung melesat menyusul Ajuka, melemparkan tombak cahaya pada setiap musuh yang dilihatnya.

Dengan begitu dimulailah pertarungan terakhir mereka. Tapi tidak dengan Isse. Pertarungannya baru saja dimulai.

Ada api baru yang membakar di matanya. Sebuah kesempatan, sebuah tujuan.

Isse mengangkat Boosted Gear. Permata hijau disana menonjol keluar. Ia lalu memutar permata itu, pasir yang di dalamnya berhenti dengan suara…

Klik

.

\

.

Isse berhasil.

Ia bangun di ruangan yang familiar. Dengan tanggal yang juga familiar.

Tapi ada yang salah.

Seharusnya mereka menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk meningkatkan lagi kekuatan mereka. Menyiapkan rencana untuk mencegah bencana yang akan terjadi. Untuk menggagalkan pembebasan Trihexa atau menyegelnya kembali.

Dan yang terakhir tidak pernah percaya apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

Sesuatu telah salah di kesempatan kali ini. Karena….

 _Isse berdiri disana menatap syok mereka semua. Kaki terperangkap es, tangan kaku di udara, berbagai macam sihir pengekang ditaruh di tubuhnya. Emosi membara seperti kemarahan membakar Isse._

" _Aku tahu kau iri Isse. Tapi…." Sebuah tatapan kecewa, Rias menggelengkan kepalanya. Pisau berkarat perlahan menusuk jantungnya. "Sampai mencoba membunuh saudaramu sendiri?"_

Kenapa mereka tidak mempercayainya?! Apa mereka tidak tahu betapa berbahayanya Naruto itu? Semua perkataannya tidak bisa dipercaya.

'Aku sudah bilang.'

Sona Sitri dan anggota Osisnya tidak pernah tahu kontrak itu sebelumnya. Beberapa waktu Kaichou itu pernah menanyakan tentang mahkluk asing yang masuk ke wilayahnya pada Buchou tapi tidak pernah menanyakan tentang kontrak. Dan seharusnya mereka tidak pernah tahu.

'Hal ini pasti akan terjadi.'

Dan Isse menyalahkannya. Karena dia lah Buchou berteriak saat ini.

"Sona sadarlah! Aku tahu kau masih di dalam sana!" Teriak Rias menghindari tombak – tombak es yang dilemparkan kepadanya.

"Kaichou!" Teriak Saji kalah dengan hantaman pedang raksasa itu yang melemparkan Koneko-chan ke tembok.

"Koneko!" Teriak Rias khawatir, sebelum menghindar dari tombak es yang hampir mengenainya. Ia lalu membuat lingkaran sihir besar untuk menahan tombak es yang lain, namun lingkaran sihir itu tidak dapat bertahan dari pedang besar itu. Lingkaran sihir itu hancur, dan Rias terlempar dengan keras, berusaha untuk bangun. Lingkaran sihir berwarna putih muncul disamping monster itu mengarah tepat pada Rias.

Isse menyentuh permata di Boosted Gear. Seluruh warna berubah menjadi abu – abu, suara pertarungan langsung menjadi sunyi. Isse menendang tombak es itu mengubah arah lajunya. Lalu ia tersenyum pada ironi pahit.

Sona selalu khawatir pada Isse kalau dirinya akan lepas kendali dan melukai mereka, atau mungkin membunuh mereka.

Isse berdiri di depan Rias dari perwujudan keputuasaan Sona yang merupakan seorang Knight berjirah putih dengan pedang raksasa. Dragons Shot sudah ditembaknya, tiga bola berwarna merah itu melayang beberapa meter dari Sona.

Isse membiarkan waktu kembali berjalan. Menyaksikan dalam diam, sisi lain Sona terbakar menjadi abu. Aula besar yang gelap itu bergetar kemudian menghilang dan menunjukan hutan belakang Kuoh. Mereka semua terdiam, syok atas hilangnya Sona Sitri.

Saji jatuh berlutut dan memukul tanah dengan keras. Rias berjalan pelan, mengangkat tubuh Sona dan memeluknya. Isakan tangis pecah disana.

Isse menoleh dan melihat Naruto keluar dari balik pohon. Seperti yang Isse duga, sisa anggota Osis langsung mengeluarkan senjata masing – masing dan melesat kearah Naruto, mata terisi kebencian.

"Hmm, ini lebih lama dari yang aku perhitungkan."

Ucapan Naruto itu membuatnya bingung. Tiba – tiba saja muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna putih di tubuh anggota Osis, dan mereka satu persatu terjatuh dan berteriak kesakitan. Ekspresi Naruto tidak berubah.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka!?" Tanya Rias mendelik pada Naruto. Asia bergerak ke anggota yang paling dekat. Twilight Healing bersinar mencoba mengobati mereka. Saat aura hijau itu menyentuh tubuh mereka, mereka berteriak semakin keras mengejutkan Asia dan membuatnya melompat mundur. Isse menaikan satu alisnya pada Naruto.

"Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan _Naruto?_ " Tanya Isse mengucapkan setiap katanya seperti racun.

Naruto tersenyum kearahnya. "Nol mutlak. Dimana keputusasaan sama dengan harapan. Keinginan Sona adalah kesempurnaan. Dia bahkan dapat menyakinkan hatinya kalau inilah yang dia inginkan. Permata yang kalian miliki itu bernama Soul Gem bukan karena nama saja. Di dalamnya terdapat jiwa kalian. Permata itu berubah hitam bukan hanya karena kalian menggunakan kekuatan kalian tapi juga pada emosi negative yang kalian rasakan." Naruto menunjuk pada tubuh Sona di pangkuan Rias. "Sona menginginkan kedisiplinan seorang ksatria dan keeleganan seorang putri. Sona memahami kesalahan dari keinginan itu lebih cepat dari yang kukira! Meski begitu, ia tetap mengaplikasikannya pada Peeragenya. Dan hal itulah yang memakannya perlahan dari dalam dan mengakibatkannya putus asa."

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan peeragenya?" Tanya Akeno menunjuk sisa anggota Osis yang masih berteriak kesakitan.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. Dan Isse menahan keinginan untuk menembakan Dragon Shotnya. "Apa yang terjadi pada ranting pohon yang batangnya di tebang?"

Mereka semua menyipitkan matanya. Suara dari Momo Hanakai mulai memelan, ia akhirnya berhenti berteriak kesakitan, sebelum melebur menjadi abu ke ketiadaan. Mereka memandang dalam diam dan tidak berdaya hal itu terjadi pada sisa peerage Sona yang lainnya, satu persatu mulai dari kaki ke seluruh tubuh mereka.

Saji berdiri perlahan, mengambil langkah pasti mendekati Naruto. Matanya tidak lepas dari pemuda itu. Terus berjalan, meski tubuhnya terkoyak perlahan menjadi abu. Ditangan kanannya muncul lingkaran sihir khas Sitri, dari lingkaran itu muncul sebuah pedang dari es. Tangannya mengenggam erat pedang itu dan mengangkatnya di udara. Lalu diayunkannya ke leher Naruto. Namun, hanya abu saja yang menerpa wajah Naruto. Saji berdiri di depan Naruto, matanya murni kebencian ditujukan pada pemuda di hadapannya. Sedangkan Naruto memandang balik Saji dengan senyumannya, tidak pernah tahu, tidak pernah mengerti apa yang ada dibalik mata itu.

Sampai akhirnya abu terakhir anggota peerage Sona tertiup angin menuju ke ketiadaan.

Isse mengepalkan tangannya. Namun tersentak saat Rias menurunkan tubuh Sona perlahan, wanita berambut merah itu berjalan mendekati Naruto, matannya tertutupi bayangan.

Sreek

"Kenapa kau baru mengatakan ini sekarang?" Tanya Rias tenang dan dingin. Berbanding terbalik dengan iris hijau birunya yang menatap murka sapphire Naruto. Rias menggengang kerah baju Naruto, dua buah lingkaran sihir kecil berwarna merah muncul di samping wajah Naruto, aura hitam penghancur menari – nari disana, menunggu perintah tuannya untuk memusnahkan apapun yang diinginkan tuannya.

"Itu mudah.." Jawab Naruto dengan nada ceria yang memuakkan. Pemuda itu menjulurkan lidahnya, matanya tertutup, kepalanya dimiringkan. "Kalian tidak bertanya!"

Bwossh!

Api hitam itu menyelimuti tubuh Naruto sepenuhnya sebelum menghilang dan hanya menyisakan kawah dibawahnya dan beberapa helai rambut perak yang melayang diudara.

Isse segera ke samping Rias sebelum Rias bisa jatuh, Pemuda berambut coklat itu memeluk Rajanya dan membiarkan pundaknya basah karena air mata gadis di pelukannya.

Sedangkan pikiran Isse melayang ke hal lain. Tangannya menangkap dan menggenggam erat rambut perak yang melayang itu. Terdapat kesenangan tersendiri yang menyeruak di dadanya melihat Naruto mati karena kecerobohannya sendiri.

.

Kesenangan yang Isse rasakan hanyalah ilusi fana yang sesaat.

Entah bagaimana caranya, berita tentang kejadian itu terdengar sampai ke Underworld, dan diputar sedemikian rupa.

Dengan bukti yang terlalu nyata, mereka tidak bisa membela diri. Keluarga Sitri datang ke kastil Gremory menuntut atas kematian penerus mereka. Membuat percikan yang dibutuhkan Fraksi Old satan.

Isse berdiri di depan medan pertarungan yang hancur itu, menyaksikan perang sipil yang tak terhindarkan.

Bahkan sebelum dimulai, lintas waktu ini sudah berakhir.

Klik.

.

\

.

"Rias benar – benar menakjubkan… Saat aku bertemu dengannya, aku mengetahui potensi tersembunyi yang dimilikinya. Tapi untuk memusnahkan Gretchen dalam sekali tembakan…"

Dia terlalu mati rasa untuk marah. Terlalu kosong untuk sedih. Emosinya hanya akan menghalanginya. Terkahir kali ada air mata. Kali ini tidak ada apapun kecuali kaget dan syok. Untuk sudah sejauh itu –semua rencana itu – dan hanya menjadi sia – sia….

"Lalu bagaimana ini akan berakhir? Setelah kau sangat yakin, kalau Rias lebih kuat dari yang kau bayangkan?"

"Oh, akhirnya akan sama seperti yang lainnya. Harapannya yang sangat besar itu akan menjadi keputusasaan yang besar pula. Rias yang saat ini tidak akan membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menghancurkan dunia ini. Tapi itu bukan masalahku, ini bukanlah duniaku."

"Benar," Isse berdiri dan berbalik. Saatnya meninggalkan semua ini.

"Apa kau tidak mau bertarung untuk membalaskan teman – temanmu?"

Isse sempat berhenti. "Tidak. Ini bukanlah pertarunganku." Tangan Isse kembali menyentuh permata di gauntletnya. "Pertarunganku berada di masa lalu."

Untuk sesaat, Isse dapat melihat semuanya mulai masuk akal di sapphire itu, sebelum pemuda itu tersenyum. "Ah, jadi teoriku benar. Isse Hyoudou kau – "

Tapi Isse tidak mendengar apa dirinya itu, karena dia sudah memutar dirinya kembali. Dia akan memutar dirinya berapa banyak pun yang dia butuhkan. Ulangi. Ulangi. Ulangi. Putar balik dan balikan. Katakan kepada dunia kalau waktu adalah milik Hyoudou Isse, dan Isse punya misi yang harus diselesaikan.

Jam satu, jam dua, jam tiga, empat. Jam lima, jam enam, tujuh, delapan, Sembilan. Jam sepuluh, jam sebelas. Waktu adalah miliknya untuk diperintah. Dan dia akan menggunakannya untuk kembali satu kali, dua kali, tiga kali, sebanyak yang diperlukannya.

 _Ulangi. Ulangi. Ulangi._

Dia tidak bisa melakukan ini selamanya. Dia harus berhenti pada beberapa titik.

 _Tik tok tik tok tik tok tik tok tik tok_

Bahkan Sang Sekiryuutei yang hebat Hyoudou Isse tidak bisa menghentikan jam untuk berdetak.

 _Tik tok tik tok tik tok tik tok tik tok_

Cepat atau lembat, waktunya akan habis. Semua orang pasti akan kehabisan waktu. Kenapa Hyoudou Isse harus berbeda?

Karena dialah yang memegang kuncinya. Dia lah Sang pembuat jam. Ia yang memperbaiki mereka saat mereka rusak. Dan sekarang, seluruh jam di dunia telah rusak karena mereka terus berdetak maju padahal waktu tidak. Waktu tidak bergerak maju, tidak lagi. Ia bergerak mundur mundur mundur. Ia bergerak mundur karena Hyoudou Isse mengatakannya bergerak mundur.

 _Tik tok tik tok tik tok tik tok tik tok_

Ada alasan kenapa jam berbentuk bundak, dan supaya mereka terus berdetak terus, selama – lamanya. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan jam untuk berdetak. Tidak ada yang dapat menghentikan jam untuk berdetak. Bahkan tidak Hyoudou Isse dapat menghentikan jam untuk berdetak.

Tidak. Hyoudou Isse menggunakan trik mereka untuk keuntungannya. Hyoudou Isse membuat jam berdetak untuknya.

 _Tik tok tik tok tik tok tik tok tik tok_

Jam terus berdetak maju, sampai mereka berdetak ke angka dua belas.

 _Tik tok tik tok tik tok tik tok tik tok_

Hyoudou Isse bergerak ke angka dua belas bersama mereka.

 _Tik tok tik tok tik tok tik tok tik tok_

Jam menunjukan angka dua belas, dan waktu kembali terulang lagi.

Hyoudou Isse mengulang bersama mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung.

Arrrrrgh! Akhirnya selesai juga!

Ugh chapter ini merupakan siksaan tersendiri untuk di tulis. Tapi..

Tidak menyangka itu kan?!

Jadi, bagaimana? Aku harap ada beberapa pertanyaan yang terjawab setelah membaca chapter diatas. Atau mungkin tidak.

Wehihihihi.

Sepertinya semuanya terlalu jelas untuk chapter ini. Jadi..

Saatnya balas review!

Uzumakiseptian: Karena udah ane bilang naga, jadi kemungkinannya menyempit. Bisa dia, bisa juga bukan. Dan ya sebelum masuk DxD Naruto udah sekuat itu. Dan masa lalu Naruto akan segera datang.

Ae Hatake: Dengan chapter ini apa sudah menjelaskannya? Itu karena Naruto menganggap masa lalunya hanyalah sebuah sejarah, bukan hal pribadi. Oh, tenang saja kau akan terkejut.

The KidSNo OppAi: Ini dah lanjut vak.

yudistira: Tidak. Dimensional Gap merupakan pagar yang menyelimuti DxD. Bayangin aja seluruh dimensi seperti perumahan dan Dimensional Gap seperti pagar alami yang menghalangi sebuah rumah. Dan yap, itu benar.

ahmad. .9: *Checklist Syafii hadir.

Hikari No Rakuen: Yap. Anda mengetahuinya setelah membaca chapter ini.

maulana59: ehehe. Ini dah up chapter berikutnya. Selamat menikmati.

Vebdeta V Veszaliusz: Thanks! hehe, tapi masa lalunya Naruto agak lama. Dan ini chapter selanjutnya!

jakawahyu7: Hehe thanks! dan ini Chapter selanjutnya!

kawaii: Ah itu benar ehehe. Tenang saja perkelahian main - main antar saudara wajar kan *Smirk Yap Erza Scarlet tidak akan berhenti sampai tujuannya terpenuhi, dan dia bisa dibilang rivalnya Naruto. Oh, kalau Irina Author belum bisa mengatakannya, takut spoiler. Dan Peerage Rias lebih dari cukup di fic ini, jadi buat pengganti Xenovia belum ane putuskan. Dan mekasih atas dukungannya!

Ryoko: Terimakasih atas review yang WArBiyasahnya. Tenang saja, mungkin ada pelukan dan beberapa ciuman(semoga aja) tapi tidak akan ada yang terlalu detail. Dari pada menyebut mereka pacar atau pasangan, ane menyebut mereka sebagai partner. Partner pendukung emosional masing - masing. Eh, kau tidak melihat tanda - tandanya? kasihan untukmu kalau gitu. Dan *Sigh itu benar... lo yakin lo bukan dukun Ryok?!

Cah Uzumaki: Hehe, membingungkan ya? maaf deh. Dan tujuan di DxD akan mulai jelas.

asd: Hump! ini dah lanjut!

No name: Maaf buat itu. Yang _paling_ terkahir itu salah satu spoiler untuk chapter depan, tapi cara terjadinya mungkin akan berbeda.

Laffayete: Happy ied mubarak juga! Soal pair ane masih belum mutusin, karena sampai saat ini masih tidak ada wanita yang dekat dengan Naruto. Tapi akan ane pertimbangkan saran ente vak.

TsukiNoCandra: Ahahaha, maaf deh untuk itu. Ane membuat alur fic ini maju mundur, dengan tidak adanya keterangan waktu agar pembaca juga ikut aktif untuk menebak kemana alur cerita ini. Ahaha, maaf sekali lagi. Dan ini chapter selanjutnya!

Kokone201: Soal Pair Naruto masih belum ane putuskan. Masih menunggu kemana cerita ini membawa ane.

Oh, sepertinya sudah semua.

Dan karena banyak juga yang menanyakan pair. Selain pair diatas ini yang sudah tetap.

Vanishing Feline.

Hanging Casttle.

Sebelum ane pergi…

Silahkan berikan pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini dalam kotak Review! Saran kritik akan saya terima! Karna bagaimana pun itu semua akan meningkatkan kemampuanku dalam menjadi Author!

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan semuanya!

AN: Chapter diatas terinspirasi oleh fic berjudul _And the clock tick ever onward_ dan didedikasikan untuk pengormbanan dan perjuangan Akemi Homura.


	20. Chapter 20

By : 21senpai 12

Disclaimer : Saya tidak memiliki apapun dari fict ini

Summary : Dia sudah lelah akan keberadaannya, segala cara telah dia lakukan untuk mendapatkan rasa damai itu. Tapi semuanya gagal, sekarang dia datang membawanya ke dunia baru dan bertemu mereka. Saat itu dia sadar bahwa akhir dari dunia itu adalah akhir darinya, tapi bagaimana dengan mereka?

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, dan lain – lain, chara death (perhatian tokoh dalam fic ini dapat berubah wataknya seiring dengan kejadian yang dialami tokoh)

Pairing : issei x harem, Naruto x ?

….

.

.

.

.

 _._

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Panggung sudah siap! Masukkan artisnya!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tolong aku." Katanya.

Isse mengangkat kepalanya menatap Vali sebentar. Dulu, dulu sekali dua kata itu akan memberikan reaksi yang lebih kuat. Simpati, karena 'tolong aku' merupakan dua kata yang diucapkan oleh orang yang sedang kesusahan. Khawatir, karena orang – orang baik di dunia ini tidak pantas untuk menderita. Dan tentu saja, aksi, karena sudah sifat alami manusia untuk menolong sesamanya.

Tapi Isse sudah lama meninggalkan kepercayaan itu. 'Tolong aku' Juga digunakan Naruto untuk menjebak mereka lebih dari satu kali.

Sekali lagi, Isse menatap Vali yang ada di depan pintu. Bagaimana laki – laki itu bisa menemukannya setelah kabur dari kastil Gremory, Isse memiliki beberapa dugaan. Tapi ada hal yang tidak pernah di duganya. Isse tidak pernah mendengar Vali Lucifer memohon sebelumnya. Bertanya informasi tentang Great Red, ya; Mengajak bertarung, pastinya iya. Tapi tidak pernah memohon. Apa lagi pada Isse. Harus diakui, itu….. tidak cocok dengannya. Isse tidak menyukai perasaan yang mencengkram di perutnya.

Dengan bulan yang tertupi awan, Isse sedikit kesulitan melihat ekspresinya. Tapi sejujurnya, lebih baik dibiarkan begitu. "Tolong aku menyelamatkannya," Katanya.

Suara berdecit protes terdengar saat Isse membuka pintu.

.

"Beritahu cara menyelamatkannya." Ucapnya.

Bibir menjadi garis tipis, Isse menyuruh Vali duduk diseberangnya. Di sekitar mereka, berbagai macam senjata api tergantung di dinding.

Hanya sebentar, lebih lama beberapa saat dari kedipan mata, Isse menutup matanya. Dia hanya melakukan pembicaraan ini dalam empat atau lima kali sebelumnya, dan semuanya tidak pernah berhubungan dengan kejadian yang sama. Vali selalu datang kepadanya setelah mereka bertarung, tidak pernah sebelumnya. Meskipun bukan kegilaan dari Hakuryuukou terdahulu, namun Isse tidak meragukan keberadaannya. Ia tetap hidup dibalik matanya, sebuah kabut bersembunyi dibalik harapan setipis sutra. Membutakan. Berbahaya. Isse tidak tahu apa yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang ini.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan kesini," Ucap Isse akhirnya. "Tidak tanpa pertarungan."

"Oh?" Alis Vali terangkat, seringaian khasnya kembali muncul dimulutnya. Tidak melewatkan bagaimana mata Isse memperhatikannya. "Kau mengharapkan pertarungan Sekiryuutei? Aku bisa memberikan satu atau dua."

Isse tidak duduk, ia berjalan ke dapur dan kembali dengan dua gelas dan seteko teh hangat ditangannya. Alis Isse terangkat, tidak lebih dari satu centi. Ia lalu meletakan teko itu diatas meja dan menuangkan teh ke cangkir yang dibawanya. Memberikan gelas itu pada Vali, Isse akhirnya duduk. "Tidak. Aku hanya penasaran. Dari semua orang yang kau tahu, kau memilih datang kesini?"

Vali mengangkat bahu, pandangan beralih pada senjata yang ada di dinding, lalu kembali pada Isse. "Hanya mengikuti naluriku. Dan masih keputusan yang tepat sampai saat ini." Vali menyandarkan punggungnya. "Saat kau mengatakan tentang pertarungan, kau telah membuktikan asumsiku. Kau tidak peduli tentang takdir kedua naga surgawi 'kan?"

"Kau berpikir begitu?" Sebuah kedipan yang agak lambat.

"Naluri." Mengangkat bahu, Vali menatap Isse dengan serius. "Apa kau tahu caranya?"

Isse menyilangkan tangannya. "Aku adalah orang terakhir?"

Vali tediam, matanya menatap kearah lain sebelum mengangguk kepadanya. "Ya, Masih ada Naruto. Tapi agak gila jika kau meminta tolong pada penyebab semua ini 'kan? Jadi hanya padamu saja pilihan terbaikku."

"Kau salah paham," Jawab Isse." Maksudku, jika aku bilang dia tidak dapat diselamatkan, maukah kau menyerah berharap padanya? Kau harus memutuskan jika ingin aku melanjutkan."

Tidak ada jam dinding di ruangan itu yang berdetak mengisi kesunyian yang berlangsung, sampai pada akhirnya Vali mengangguk.

Sekali hentakan Isse berdiri, Boosted Gear muncul dalam kilatan merah, memproyeksikan gambar – gambar yang familiar. " **Serenity.** " Mengabaikan wajah terkejut Vali, Isse melanjutkan. "'Dia yang membantu dengan segala cara' adalah pelayan yang pertama kali melayani Aspek. Kau tidak akan bisa menemukannya, karena pada dasarnya Serenity adalah perwujudan dari keinginan egois Aspek."

Tangan Isse terkepal, menunjuk pada layar proyeksi yang menunjukan berbagai macam bentuk abstrak. "Yang harus kau mengerti tentang Aspek adalah, mereka sangat rentan terhadap emosi. Bagi mereka, cinta kita pada seseorang, keinginan kita untuk maju, dan hubungan yang dimiliki pada teman kita hanyalah sebuah rumusan masalah yang ingin mereka pecahkan, walaupun mereka tidak dapat memahaminya sama sekali, mereka terus ingin mengetahuinya. Sama seperti dua sisi koin yang berlawanan, saat kita merasakan kebencian, kesedihan dan penderitaan, mereka datang ingin 'membantu'," Wajah Isse menggelap, "Mereka kemudian memberikan sebuah perjanjian, inilah tujuan Aspek sebenarnya. Mereka membatu hanya untuk merasakan emosi itu. Tidak ada cara untuk menyelamatkan kasusmu itu Vali, sama seperti membuat api dari abu kayu bakar. Apa kau ingin menggantikan posisinya?"

Vali terdiam menyerap informasi yang baru saja diterimanya, mencocokan beberapa dengan yang sudah disampaikan Ophis. Pandangannya beralih dari gambar proyeksi Serenity ke wajah datar Isse. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak percaya, kau salah. Pasti ada yang bisa dilakukan."

Isse kembali duduk, dalam kilatan merah proyeksi itu menghilang, tapi tidak dengan Gauntlet ditangan kirinya. "Kau datang kepadaku mencari jawaban; Dan kau berterus terang berharap kalau aku akan memberitahukanmu dongeng dimana cinta dan keberanian menang melawan kejahatan? Kau berhak mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari kebohongan itu, Vali."

"Aku tidak bilang kau berbohong," jawab Vali, kepalanya terlempar ke belakang, tersedak tawanya sendiri. "Kau terdengar seperti orang bodoh, sama seperti Naruto. Emosi lebih dari rumusan masalah kimia. Jika pernah memilikinya, ia tidak dapat dihilangkan, seberapa banyak pun kau mencongkel keluar hatimu sendiri. Itulah tujuan sebenarnya dari memiliki emosi."

"Saat kita membuat kontrak, saat itulah kita telah menjual jiwa kita. Bukannya ayahmu pernah mengajarkan hal ini?" Jawab Isse, bibir berkedut menatap Vali. "Atau… kau masih menganggap dirimu manusia?"

"Jangan berikan omong kosong itu, _Sekiryuutei_." Alis Vali terangkat berbahaya. "Jika itu benar, pasti ada sesuatu yang membuatmu terus bertahan," Bibir Vali menyeringai menatap wajah datar Isse. "Jika aku salah…." Vali berdiri mengambil salah satu senjata api di dinding lalu melemparnya keatas meja. "Kenapa kau tidak akhiri saja?"

"Karena aku masih punya misi yang harus diselesaikan," jawab Isse, mata menatap langit – langit. "Aku tidak memperdulikan diriku lagi. Tapi ada, mereka yang masih dapat diselamatkan." Isse menatap Vali tepat di mata. "Berbeda denganmu, aku memiliki kesempatan untuk berhasil."

Alis Vali terangkat. "Berbeda apanya. Apa yang membuat mereka ini pantas untuk diselamatkan. Dan apa yang membuat Lefay tidak dapat diselamatkan?" Vali merentangkan tangannya, menatap menantang pada Isse. Es kokoh bertemu dengan api liar. "Aku percaya, masih ada yang tersisa dari Lefay, setitik cahaya yang ada disana, terkubur cukup dalam, tapi masih disana. Dan cahaya itulah yang setidaknya ingin kuselamatkan." Tambah Vali kemudian, kepala menunduk dengan suara yang kecil.

Iris coklat Isse keruh di dalam bayangan cahaya. "Kau masih percaya Lefay yang sekarang ini memiliki kemanusiaan?"

Vali mengangguk sekali. "Tidak seperti kau mengetahui tentang itu, _Sekiryuutei_."

"Mungkin kau benar. Kupikir kita hanya harus menunggu dan melihatnya." Isse berdiri, langkah kakinya menggema diruangan itu.

"Kau pikir apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Desis Vali saat Isse berdiri tepat di depannya.

Cahaya di mata Isse terlalu tajam, seperti pantulan sinar matahari di sebuah pedang. "Menyelamatkanmu."

Lalu ia mengeluarkan senjata dan menembak Vali tepat di kepala.

Sekali lagi, hanya langkah kaki Isse yang terdengar diruangan itu, Isse menunduk dan mengeluarkan sebuah bidak pion merah gelap dari Boosted Gear. Bidak Pion itu memberikan kehangatan yang nyaman ditangannya. Kemudian, perlahan untuk tidak mengenai darah merah gelap Vali, Isse meletakan Pion itu diatas dahinya. Segera saja ia bisa melihat luka bekas lubang peluru itu perlahan menutup, mengecil dan semakin kecil, sampai tidak ada lagi bekasnya.

"Apa kau pikir itu manusia?" Tanya Isse, nadanya netral tidak bergetar saat ia melihat Vali berdiri diatas genangan darahnya sendiri.

Vali mencoba menggoyangkan kakinya untuk menyingkirkan darah dari sepatunya, tapi sepatunya itu sudah berubah warna oleh genangan darah yang dipijaknya. "Heh, jika kau mencoba membuatku putus asa, kau melakukannya dengan buruk."

"Aku membuatmu menghadapi kenyataan," Jawab Isse, berpaling. "Aku percaya kau itu berbeda, tapi sekarang kau sama saja seperti yang sudah – sudah. Kau sudah tidak memiliki kemanusiaan, tidak lagi. Tidak ada harapan bagi Lefay untuk diselamatkan."

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tuntut Vali.

Tanpa peringatan, seluruh ruangan menjadi gelap. Saat cahaya kembali, Vali dapat melihat beberapa gambar melayang yang menunjukan gabungan beberapa hewan seperti macan, naga, beruang, dan ular, di seluruh dinding di sekelilingnya.

"Bertarung," Jawab Isse simpel. "Trihexa akan bebas dalam tiga bulan dari sekarang. Tidak hanya dunia manusia, tapi seluruh dunia supernatural juga akan hancur. Untuk mengalahkannya, kita semua harus berkerja sama."

Gambar dari Trihexa itu terus mengambang dikepalanya dalam diam, sampai berada diatas kepala Vali. "Tidak."

Kesunyian lagi. Isse memiringkan kepalanya, mulutnya membisikan angka dari setiap gambar yang melayang melewatinya.

"Apa kau gila?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya menghitung waktu sampai berapa lama luka dikepalamu itu sembuh. Kau tidak memberikanku jawaban yang sesuai."

"Idiot. Menurut kata – katamu, aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk melawan Trihexa. Kau baru saja mengatakan kalau aku tidak lagi memiliki kemanusiaan. Jika begitu, kematian mereka semua bukanlah masalahku. Aku tidak diuntungkan, jadi dunia bisa hancur dan jungkir balik sesukanya."

"Jangan putar kata – kataku Vali; kau hanya akan mempermalukan dirimu sendiri." Jawab Isse, matanya bersinar terhalang bayangan gambar. "Trihexa merupakan mahkluk yang dapat menyaingi Great Red dan melewati Ophis. Darah yang mengalir di nadimu dan hasrat bertarungmu tidak akan melewatkan ini begitu saja. Dan kau akan bertarung dengan alasan ini, dan hanya ini saja. Untuk itu, kau harus menyerah berharap pada Lefay jika ingin bertarung melawannya tanpa halangan."

"Oh? Dan kenapa kau bertarung, huh?" Satu alis Vali terangkat, mata birunya berubah menjadi vertical. "Aku tahu kenapa. Ini bukan untuk menyelamatkan orang banyak atau untuk kedamaian atau omong kosong lainnya, 'kan? Kau bertarung hanya untuk keinginan menjijikanmu saja. Biar kutebak, seorang gadis? Atau gadis – gadis?" Vali menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau hanya ingin bermain pahlawan untuk mereka saja, 'kan? Dan kau berani mengatakan padaku tentang bertarung untuk kebaikan, dan mengorbankan diri untuk orang yang disayang, lalu kemudian kau berbalik dan mengatakan padaku untuk bertarung, karena kau terlalu lemah untuk melakukannya sendiri? Jika kau pikir aku akan percaya pada omong kosong itu, maka apapun yang terjadi pada Lefay nanti akan seperti sebuah berkah saat aku selesai menghabisimu. Biarkan dunia terbakar."

"Kau tidak mungkin mengerti perasaanku." Jawab Isse. "Biarkan aku mempertanyakan alasanku bertarung untuk diriku sendiri."

Vali memberikan Isse senyuman lima jari. "Seperti sesuatu yang akan dikatakan Naruto."

Senyuman Vali semakin melebar saat tangan Isse terkepal. "Aku melihatnya sekarang. Kau tahu apa yang dilakukan Serenity pada pikiran kita, tapi kau tidak memberitahukan apapun, karena kau berpikir kami terlalu lemah untuk mengetahui kebenarannya. Kau juga tahu tentang perjanjian yang diberikan Naruto, tapi aku duga kau mengira kami terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti."

Lebih cepat dari Isse untuk berkedip, Vali mulai mendekat. Kedua iris birunya menyala dengan bayangan yang menutupi wajahnya. "Disinilah kau, berpikir kau lebih baik dariku, mengira aku hanya seorang maniak bertarung yang bodoh saja. Tapi pada akhirnya, kau melakukan ini semua hanya untuk keuntunganmu semata. Akui. Kau ingin dunia ini hancur. Akui kau ingin Lefay mati. Akui, akui!" Tuntut Vali, meludah di depan Isse. "Kau tidak berhak menghakimiku tentang alasanku bertarung, karena kau sekarang ini bukanlah manusia. Kau hanyalah Aspek bagi mereka yang ingin kau 'selamatkan'."

Isse bangun untuk menatap Vali dimata. "Dan ini lah kenapa kau tidak bisa menyelamatkan keluargamu Vali." Iris biru Vali melebar. "Kau itu lemah Vali, tidak kah kau tahu? Tidak ada dosa yang kulakukan jika aku melindungi Asia Argento. Karena alasan ini kau melihatku siap untuk membunuh Lefay Pendragon. Tapi kau tetap tidak mengerti diriku. Ah, tapi kau mengatakannya sendiri, bukan? Kau mengklaim kemanusiaan, tapi kau hanya tahu untuk alasan egoismu saja. Jika kau benar – benar ingin menyelamatkan Lefay, kau seharusnya tahu apa yang harus kulewati untuk melindungi Asia."

Ketika Isse melangkah maju, lampu mulai berkedip dan mati. "Kau tidak bisa mengerti apa yang akan kau saksikan. Semua hal buruk yang telah kulakukan, semua kejahatan yang aku lakukan deminya. Ya, kau benar. Keselamatan Asia Argento merupakan satu – satunya tujuanku. Namun, Jika aku bisa menyelamatkan Lefay untuk mendapatkan bantuannya melawan Trihexa, akan kulakukan. Itu tidak pernah menjadi tujuanku untuk membiarkan dunia hancur atau Lefay Pendragon mati. Jangan pernah menyalahkan aku tentang itu. Tapi jangan pernah mengharapkanku untuk berduka juga. Aku sudah menukar jiwaku untuk Asia Argento."

 _Isse kembali terduduk ditempat yang sama, hujan kembali mengguyurnya. Kesunyian dari awan mendung diatasnya mengingatkannya pada awal perjalanannya. Dan lagi, Asia terbaring tidak bergerak di pangkuannya. Dulu ada air mata, saat Isse tertunduk disamping tubuhnya, tapi kini tidak ada lagi isakan, tidak ada lagi syok, tidak ada lagi kelemahan. Hanya Isse berdiri perlahan dan meninggalkan semua itu untuk kesempatan yang baru._

"Kau tidak akan pernah mengetahui ini Vali, tapi aku sekarat. Aku dapat merasakannya, jantungku melemah setiap detiknya. Seluruh tubuhku berontak melawan semua pertarungan yang telah kulalui. Tapi aku terus bertarung, demi dia. Kau memanggilku Aspek bagi Asia Argento. Aku tidak tahu kebahagiaan lain. Sekarang katakan padaku, apa kau mau membuat pengorbanan yang sama untuk Lefay Pendragon?"

Isse membiarkan seringaian muncul dibibirnya saat Vali masih terdiam. "Tentu saja tidak. Lihatlah dirimu. Apa yang telah dilakukan dukamu pada dirimu. Kau datang kepadaku, dengan putus asa untuk menemukan akhir bahagiamu sendiri. Bagaimana jika aku bilang Lefay Pendragon dapat diselamatkan bila kau membuang seluruh kekuatanmu? Kau tidak bisa, 'kan? Karena disana Ayahmu, membisikanmu kalau kekuatan lah segalanya. Kau memiliki satu keinginan Vali. Sayang sekali kau memilih satu kelemahan untuk menggapainya. Kemanusiaan."

Isse pernah melewati perbincangan ini sekitar empat atau lima kali, dan itu semua tidaklah sama persis. Sebuah fakta yang membuatnya penasaran, beberapa hal yang terbukti benar, walau berapa kali pun ia mengulanginya. Koneko selalu mati, dan syukur tidak tahu kebenaran dari perjanjian Naruto. Sona Sitri selalu menyerah pada keputusasaannya, dan tentu saja Asia dan Rias selalu membuat Kontrak.

Tapi Vali Lucifer selalu menjadi kuda hitam. Terkadang dia selalu datang saat Kokabiel menyerang, kadang tidak. Terkadang dia menjadi sekutu Isse, kadang tidak. Terkadang dia menjadi antagonis utama, kadang tidak. Terkadang dia terbunuh melawan Naruto, kadang tidak. Vali Lucifer akan selalu menjadi misteri, membuat frustasi sekaligus membuat kagum.

Jadi, Isse tidak terkejut saat Vali melakukan sesuatu yang tidak terduga. Tanpa peringatan, Vali terhenyak ke belakang, memanuver dirinya agar tidak tersandung sofa yang ada di belakangnya. Kakinya yang menghentak lantai itu bahkan tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun.

Alis Isse terangkat sangat tinggi saat Vali berpaling dan memasukan tangannya ke kantongnya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah apel merah. "Hey, aku tidak bisa makan dengan matamu itu masih mendelik di depan mukaku." Katanya lalu mengigit apel itu.

Isse mengerti apa yang dilakukan Vali. Bersamaan dengannya mengunyah apel itu, tidak pernah sekalipun Vali mengalihkan pandangannya. Iris biru itu seakan menembus tubuhnya dan mencari jiwa yang sudah tidak ada lagi disana. Penghakiman dalam diam itu memberikan rasa tidak enak di perutnya, tapi tidak sekalipun Isse berjengit.

"Kau tahu, setelah bertemu Aspek… Rasa manis apel ini, dinginnya udara saat hujan, semuanya terasa semakin jelas," Ucap Vali. Suaranya tidak lebih dari sebuah bisikan, tapi bagaimana ia memantul dari dinding kosong disekitarnya membuat setiap katanya menggema di telinga Isse. "Aku pikir aku seperti itu hanya saat aku sedang bertarung, dengan jantung berdetak kencang ditelingaku dan nafsu membunuh memelukku… Tapi saat aku melihat tubuh terbaringnya, aku merasakannya. Aku berpikir kasihan dia karena tidak akan bisa mengerti atau merasakan perasaan yang kualami ini… Bodoh bukan? Aku mengkasihaninya karena dia tidak akan mengerti apa yang kurasakan, dimana aku sendiri tidak pernah mengerti apa yang dirasakan Arthur melihat adiknya seperti itu." Vali terkekeh pahit mengangkat inti dari apelnya itu, lalu memandanginya sebentar.

"Mungkin aku memang tidak pernah memiliki kemanusiaan. Lagi pula, aku melempar semua kemanusiaanku demi kekuatan. Tapi… saat aku membenci ayahku pada apa yang dia lakukan, aku merasa manusiawi. Atau saat aku muntah disamping mayat ibuku, aku merasa manusiawi. Saat aku bergetar dihadapan musuhku, aku merasa manusiawi. Dan bahkan sekarang, di depanmu saat ini, aku merasa manusiawi…" Vali meremas inti apel ditangannya, menatap lurus pada Isse. Api yang ada di matanya meredup, digantikan sesuatu yang sangat familiar bagi Isse.

"Aku mungkin orang bodoh karena percaya pada dongeng akhir bahagia. Tapi… aku memilih mati dengan harapan daripada hidup lebih lama untuk menjadi sepertimu." Vali memberikan senyuman getir pada Isse sebelum berbalik menuju pintu, dan Isse menyaksikannya dalam diam. Sesaat di depan pintu, Vali berhenti dan menoleh. "Tanyakan ini pada dirimu sendiri. Jika kau, tidak, katakan saja kau berhasil…"

"Apa yang tersisa darimu untuk dicintainya?"

Cklek

Sekali lagi, kesunyian menerpa ruangan itu. Ucapan Vali masih terngiang di telingannya, tapi wajahnya tidak memberitahukan apapun.

[ **Wow, kau benar – benar ahli dalam membuat masalah…** ]

Isse mengangkat tangannya, permata itu berkedip dengan kecepatan yang seakan berbicara kepadanya. Isse berbalik dan berjalan mendekati dinding, lalu mengambil senjata yang ada disana dan memasukannya ke dalam Boosted Gear.

[ **Waktumu semakin sedikit, dan kau memerlukan semua bantuan yang bisa kau dapat…** ] Ucap Ddraig.

Isse tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya. Ia lalu mengangkat salah satu senjata itu untuk memeriksa amunisinya. "Aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk menggunakan Vali saat ini, tidak dengan kondisi mentalnya sekarang."

[ **Oke, aku tahu kau tidak ingin rasa kasihan darinya. Tapi bagaimana bisa kau mengahancurkan kesempatan pertama berbicara baik – baik dengan Hakuryuukou?! Bahkan aku dulu saja tidak sampai lima kalimat sebelum mencoba membunuh satu sama lain!"** Ucap Ddraig, dengan teriakan di akhir.

"Dia berharap, Ddraig. Itulah alasannya." Jawab Isse dengan dingin. Ddraig yang mendengar itu menghela nafas.

Isse yang sekarang ini sudah berbeda dari Isse yang dulu. Bahkan mungkin tidak ada lagi Isse dulu yang penuh dengan semangat muda dan kemesumannya. Yang ada sekarang ini hanyalah Doktrin Prajurit yang mencoba menyelesaikan misinya. Berkali – kali dia mengulanginya berharap semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya dan hanya menemukan semuanya semakin buruk, Kini dia tidak boleh berharap tapi juga tidak boleh berhenti. Mengulangi penderitaan, duka dan rasa sakit itu yang bahkan bukan untuknya. Bahkan Ddraig yakin, hanya ingatan tentang semua kegagalannya yang lalu saja yang membuat Isse tetap waras.

Itu menyakitkan, menyaksikan semua itu dan tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa.

Tapi bukan berarti Ddraig tidak akan mencoba.

[ **Isse apa kau benar – benar memberikan jiwamu demi Asia?** ] Tanya Ddraig.

Isse berhenti, tangannya terangkat dan mengepal perlahan. "Ya. Ini semua untuk dirinya. Apapun akan aku korbankan jika itu dapat menyelamatkan Asia dari ini semua. Bahkan jika itu kebahagianku sekalipun." Sambungnya pelan tapi pasti dan yakin.

[ **Isse, aku pikir ucapan Vali ada benarnya. Jika kau terus merusak dirimu seperti ini, apa yang tersisa darimu untuk Asia?]** Tanya Ddraig pelan, dan mulai tersirat nada frustasi.

Isse hanya tersenyum pahit. "Kau tahu sendiri Ddraig. Tidak ada harapan untukku. Aku sendiri sudah yakin, saat diakhir nanti aku tidak akan selamat."

'Entah oleh serangan musuh atau oleh tanganku sendiri.'

[ **Isse, coba pikirkan perasaan Asia! Apa kau kira dia akan senang dia berbahagia sedangkan kau menyiksa dirimu seperti ini!?]** Teriak Ddraig mulai kesal dan semakin frustasi.

Isse hanya tersenyum simpul, matanya kosong dan lelah. "Itu tidak masalah. Mereka mau membeciku sekalipun, aku tidak masalah."

[ **Grrr…]** Geram Ddraig. [ **Bukankah ini yang kau perjuangkan?! Kau membuang kemanusiaan karena itu hanya akan menghalangimu saja, tapi jika kau membuang cinta Asia padamu, kau tidak berbeda dengan Naruto!]** Tangan Isse terkepal. Ddraig mengambil nafas untuk menenangkan dirinya. [ **Aku tahu kau tidak lagi percaya pada harapan, tidak pada apa yang telah harapan lakukan padamu. Tapi setidaknya jangan hancurkan harapan murni orang lain. Karena… karena, jika kau melakukan itu, kau tidak ada bedanya dengan Aspek.** ]

[ **Jadi, tolonglah Vali.]** Mohon Ddraig.

Isse hanya diam saja dengan tangan terkepal, matanya tertutupi bayangan rambutnya. Lalu kembali memasukan senjata ke Boosted Gearnya, Ddraig mendesah sedih.

Cklek

Ddraig langsung mengangkat kepalanya, dan melihat dari mata Isse kalau Isse telah keluar rumah.

'Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana dia bisa bertemu Aspek, dan mendapatkan semua info itu.' Ucap Isse di dalam pikirannya.

[ **Dia ada di 200 meter arah barat!]** Balas Ddraig sekaligus menujuk kearah yang disebutnya.

.

Scene Break.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut perak tengah duduk termenung memandangi sungai. Ditengah kesunyian itu, bunyi gemericik air dan desiran angin membuat alunan tersendiri yang membuat pemuda itu semakin tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

Dia langsung kesini sesaat dia di luar.

Dia perlu menenangkan diri. Dia perlu pikiran jernih.

Vali lalu mengeluarkan apel, tapi tidak langsung memakannya. Ia mengangkatnya, bulan yang sudah tinggi dan awan yang telah lenyap memberikan sinar yang membuat apel itu mengkilap.

Vali _tahu_ sekali apa yang dilakukan Sekiryuutei.

Bukan berarti itu tidak berpengaruh padanya, tapi Vali tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya. Dia juga memiliki strategi yang sama untuk membuat _Rivalnya_ Sekiryuutei untuk meninggalkan segalanya untuk satu tujuan, kekuatan. Agar ia memiliki musuh yang cukup kuat untuk memuaskan hasrat bertarungnya.

Vali menatap apel itu lalu meremasnya, tapi tidak sampai menghancurkannya. Keinginannya, keluarganya, _kegagalannya_. Tapi jika dipikir – pikir oleh Vali sekali lagi, semua orang yang mau menggali lebih dalam pasti juga bisa mengetahuinya. Hubungkan bunuh diri masal itu, rumor kediaman keturunan langsung Lucifer, dan anak tertuanya yang menghilang tanpa jejak.

[ **Vali yang terjadi saat itu bukanlah kesalahanmu…** ] Ucap Albion perlahan.

'Tapi aku lah penyebabnya.' Vali mendengus. 'Dulu aku berpikir aku akan tumbuh besar, menjalankan kehidupan yang membosankan, namun damai… Tapi tidak, tidak. Aku terus mencari pertarungan untuk memuaskan hasratku saja.' Vali kembali mendengus dan menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. '… Sepertinya, semua memang mengalir dalam keluarga.'

Albion menatap inangnya sebentar. [ **Kau tidak memiliki hubungan dengan apa yang dilakukan ayahmu.** ]

'Tapi darahnya iya! Ayolah, Albion. Semua masalah yang kita lalui ini tidak akan terjadi jika bukan karna dirinya! Apa yang kuinginkan, apa yang kulakukan, apa yang kuperjuangkan…' Suara Vali mengecil. ' Semuanya masuk akal… Bahkan aku ketagihan saat aku membunuh ayahku sendiri..'

"Sepertinya benar yang dikatakannya…. Aku memang tidak memiliki kemanusian."

"Itu tidak benar."

Albion dan Vali langsung meloncat menjauh mendengar suara familiar itu. Sayap biru transparan dari Divine Dividing langsung keluar dari punggungnya. Sangat terkejut bagaimana bisa pemuda berambut coklat itu dapat menyelinap ke sampingnya tanpa diketahuinya.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Vali.

Pemuda itu menatap bulan perak di udara, lalu menoleh kearahnya. Wajahnya tidak menunjukan apapun, bahkan setelah ucapannya tadi.

"Menawarkan kerja sama." Jawabnya.

Vali menaikan alisnya, menunjuk pada kepalanya. "Setelah apa yang telah kau lakukan?"

"Ada cara. Tapi kau tidak memiliki waktu yang banyak." Pemuda itu mengabaikan pertanyaan Vali. Vali menatapnya dengan tajam, mencoba mencari kebohongan atau tipuan yang ada dibalik matanya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayaimu?"

"Kau tidak bisa." Jawab Pemuda itu. Vali masih diam menatap pemuda itu dengan tajam saat ia mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel. Ia lalu mencabut sesuatu dari ponsel itu dan memberikannya padanya. "Tapi kau tidak punya pilihan."

Mendengar pengakuan itu Vali turun dan mengambil benda itu. "Apa ini?"

"Flashdisk. Ada satu alat yang dapat membantumu menyelamatkan Lefay, dan kita memerlukannya dalam waktu dekat." Vali memandang penasaran pemuda itu yang tengah mengutak – atik ponsel di tangannya. Beberapa saat kemudian setelah bunyi 'ding', pemuda itu meremas ponsel itu sampai hancur lalu menoleh menatap Vali. "Gubernur dari malaikat jatuh memiliki fasilitas penelitian pada Sacred Gear yang bisa di dapatnya. Alat yang kita cari ini merupakan Sacred Gear yang bernama **Sepiroth Graal.** Dengan begini kita bisa memperkecil lokasi pencarian kita."

Vali mengangguk, dan menyimpan Flashdisk itu. Dia mengetahui obsesi Azazel pada Sacred Gear, dan dengan posisinya yang masih murid dari malaikat jatuh mesum itu, ia bisa masuk ke fasilitas itu dengan mudah.

Namun ada satu lagi masalah.

"Apa yang kau inginkan sebagai balasan?" Albion terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu. Untuk pertama kalinya bagi Vali, pemuda itu berpaling, mengalihkan padangannya dari mata Vali.

.

.

.

.

Scene Break.

.

.

.

.

Mereka semua kesekian kalinya tercengang mendengar penuturan dari mahkluk berambut perak jabrik di depannya.

" Sensei menjual jiwa Sensei…." Mulai Sona.

"Demi sebuah keinginan?" Sambung Rias.

Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk sekali. Tidak ada nada main – main diwajah atau suaranya. Dan mereka membisu akan hal itu.

Pengakuan itu malah menambah pertanyaan dan misteri dari pemuda itu. Seberapa egoisnya iblis, mereka bahkan pasti akan berpikir dua kali sebelum menukar jiwa mereka demi SEBUAH keinginan. Itu membuat pertanyaan, apa yang diinginkan Naruto sampai menjual jiwanya?

Apakah kekuatan? Ataukah keabadian? Entahlah, tapi jika dilihat dari level kekuatannya sekarang ini, pilihan pertama itu mungkin saja.

Xenovia bertukar pandangan dengan Sona sebelum kembali menatap Naruto. Pemuda itu masih terdiam, menunggu semua perhatian muridnya kembali tertuju padanya. "Sebelumnya Sona, kau harus mengetahui ini dulu," Naruto memajukan tubuhnya, tangannya ditautkan di depan wajahnya. Matanya menatap mereka semua. "Tempat asal Sensei merupakan tempat yang keras. Memang benar terdapat system yang mengaturnya. Tapi bagaimanapun kami mengingkarinya, kami memegang teguh hukum rimba, dimana yang kuat menindas yang lemah."

Naruto menutup matanya sebentar lalu membukanya kembali. "Sekarang ini kalian mungkin bertanya – tanya apa Sensei tidak memiliki pilihan lain dan apa ada alasan Sensei melakukan hal itu…" Naruto mengabaikan wajah terkejut mereka. "… Kedua hal itu memang benar. Tapi diatas semua itu, Sensei memilih menjual jiwa Sensei."

"JIka begitu…" Momo meneguk ludah dengan semua pandangan yang didapatnya. Dan senyuman yang diberikan Naruto padanya membuatnya berkeringat dingin. "… Apa keinginan Sensei?"

Sona menatap intens Senseinya. Terdapat rasa penasaran yang dilihat jelas oleh Naruto di matanya. Pemuda itu terkekeh pelan, lalu menunjuk buku yang ada diatas meja.

"Itu, adalah wujud keinginan Sensei."

Seluruh mata terfokus pada satu titik. Dimana buku usang berwarna coklat itu tergeletak tak berdosa diatas meja, depan mereka. Pikiran tanpa bisa dihalangi membuat berbagai macam scenario dan pemikiran lainnya tentang apa yang ada di dalam buku itu.

Sona meneguk ludah, tangan terangkat dan sedikit bergetar. Matanya bertemu dengan Naruto, meneguk ludah sekali lagi, ia mengangkat buku itu lalu membukanya perlahan. Xenovia dan Rias memiringkan tubuhnya, juga ingin tahu. Bertukar pandang sekali lagi pada Naruto, Sona akhirnya membuka buku itu.

Dan isi buku itu adalah…

Kosong.

Hanya lembar kosong yang dapat dilihat mereka bertiga.

Xenovia dan Rias mengkerutkan keningnya. Sona mengangkat kepalanya, menatap pandangan penasaran dari Peeragenya lalu beralih pada Naruto yang masih diam sambil menutup mata. Sekali lagi, untuk menyakinkan dirinya, Sona kembali melihat ke dalam buku itu.

 _Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?_

Sona tersentak. Dan melihat Xenovia dan Rias jikalau mereka juga melihat kalimat itu muncul di halaman kosong itu. 'Mereka tidak melihatnya. Apa yang terjadi…?'

 _Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya…._

Sona melebarkan matanya. Apa yang _sedang_ terjadi selanjutnya digambarkan dengan detail dan terperinci di buku itu. Rasa penyangkalan pun mulai muncul, Sona melakukan segala sesuatu yang dapat membuat asumsinya salah. Tapi tetap saja buku itu menjelaskan dan menggambarkannya dengan tepat. Tanpa dapat disadari Sona semakin ingin tahu dan menanyakan berbagai macam pertanyaan yang ada di pikirannya.

 _Apa yang membuat Tuhan mati di Great War…_

 _Menggunakan kekosongan sebagai kekuatan…_

 _Membuat kehidupan melalui –_

Tap!

"sensei pikir, belum saatnya kalian mengetahui tentang itu."

Sona terhenyak dengan nafas memburu, menatap wajah tersenyum Naruto lalu pada tatapan khawatir seluruh peeragenya.

"Buku…. Itu…" Sona menenangkan nafasnya yang memburu, tangannya menunjuk buku itu, matanya menatap serius Naruto. Disampingnya Xenovia menopang tubuh Sona dengan pandangan khawatir diwajahnya. "Dapat melihat masa depan!"

Naruto kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan tenang. "Tidak juga. Yang diberitahukan Buku ini hanyalah informasi, tidak benar – benar memberitahukan masa depan. Kenapa buku ini bisa sangat akurat, karena kau mengetahui dan menggunakan informasi yang kau ketahui untuk mencegahnya menjadi kenyataan." Naruto memandang buku ditangannya sambil terkekeh kecil. "Jadi sulit dimengertinya? Yah, secara singkatnya, apa yang Sensei inginkan adalah jawaban."

"Tunggu sebentar!" Apapun yang akan dikatakan Rias tertahan oleh teriakan itu. Ruruko menatap bergatian teman – temannya dengan gugup sebelum menatap Naruto. "Kita hampir saja melewati hal yang penting disini." Mereka semua menunggu gadis berkuncir itu untuk melanjutkan. "Uhm, maksudku, pada siapa Sensei menjual jiwanya?"

"Iblis tentu saja." Jawab Naruto tanpa jeda.

"…Eh?"

Terjadi kesunyian yang agak lama setelah itu. Mereka semua tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa setelah mendengar jawaban itu. Ruruko tertawa gugup sambil melonggarkan kerah bajunya.

Naruto tertawa kecil sambil mengibaskan tanganya. "Tenang saja, Sensei tidak memiliki dendam terhadap kalian." Terlintas sesuatu di iris sapphire itu, Naruto memberikan mereka sebuah senyuman. "Perwujudan dari keburukan dan kejahatan tidak hanya ada di dunia ini saja."

Setelah mendengar penuturan itu mereka menghela nafas lega. Meskipun mereka agak terganggu dengan pengetahuan ras merekalah yang melakukan ini kepada pemuda di depannya. Rias bergumam pelan, matanya diisi dengan penasaran dan keinginan, dan Naruto mengalihkan padangannya pada gadis merambut merah itu karena hal ini.

"Apa…. Mereka benar – benar mengabulkan semua keinginan?" Tanya Rias.

Naruto mengangguk. "Secara teori iya. Tapi itu semua tergantung dengan potensial yang subjek miliki."

"Potensial?" Tanya Tsubaki.

"Semakin banyaknya pengaruh yang kau lakukan pada sekitarmu, seperti pemimpin Negara atau seorang pahlawan."

' _Atau seorang yang mengulangi waktu berkali – kali.'_

"Lalu, apa kerugiannya? Pasti ada,' kan? Kau tidak bisa mendapatkan semua yang kau inginkan secara percuma." Ucap Saji.

Naruto menyeringai kearah satu – satunya laki – laki di ruangan ini. "Ada beberapa." Naruto lalu mengeluarkan sebuah permata dari bajunya, permata itu berwarna hitam pekat dengan sedikit biru berputar ditengahnya. "Ini adalah jiwa Sensei. Saat keinginan sudah terpenuhi, mereka mencabut jiwa kami lalu dipindahkan ke objek seperti ini. Tujuannya untuk membuat kami lebih cocok dengan tubuh baru kami." Naruto memandang batu yang ada ditangannya, memasang pose berpikir sebelum melanjutkan. "Disinilah masalah mulai muncul. Seberapapun lengkap dan sempurnanya ritual dilakukan, mereka tidak bisa membuat kami sepenuhnya _iblis_. Masih ada yang tersisa dari kami, ide, prinsip," Lagi, ada sesuatu yang terlintas dimata Naruto, dan itu membuat mereka semua merinding. "Emosi."

Sona terdiam tidak berani menatap seluruh peeragenya. Rias berdehem untuk mengembalikan perhatian mereka.

" **Nephilim** , setengah iblis, setengah manusia…" Bisik Xenovia.

Naruto menatap mantan biarawati itu. "Bisa disebut seperti itu. Setelah kami mengetahui kebenarannya, pikiran, prinsip kami menolak hal itu." Pandangan Naruto beralih pada Ruruko yang berjengit. "Semakin kuat kami, semakin dalam emosi yang kami rasakan. Dan itu membuat kami sensitive, jika kami berhenti bertarung ataupun menyerah, kami akan berubah menjadi apa yang kami lawan selama ini."

" **Daemons** , perwujudan akhir dari Nephilim dan kumpulan seluruh emosi negative." Mereka semua menyipitkan matanya, memandang syok Naruto. Naruto tersenyum, menutup matanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya. "Selain itu, kami juga tidak hidup lama."

"Huh…. Kenapa begitu?" Tanya Rias yang paling cepat pulih dari syoknya.

"Perebutan teritori dan rivalitas." Rias mengkerutkan keningnya mendengar hal itu. "Saat kami berhasil membunuh **Daemons** , kami mendapatkan semacam hadiah." Mereka memajukan tubuhnya, ingin tahu apa hadiah yang di dapat. Tsubaki dan Xenovia menaikan alis matanya, agak curiga. Lagi, Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi mereka. Ia lalu mengangkat tangannya, dan dari tangan itu muncul semua elemen yang ada di muka bumi berputar perlahan diatasnya. "Kami mendapat kekuatan dari Nephilim yang menjadi Daemons."

Sona dan Rias meringis. Dengan begitu konfilk tidak dapat terhindari lagi, apa lagi dengan kerakusan manusia. Mereka mulai sadar kenapa para Nephilim ini tidak hidup lama.

"Kenapa….. kenapa mereka melakukan hal ini?" Geram Saji, tangan terkepal erat. Tsubasa disampingnya menyentuh perlahan pundak pemuda itu.

"Kenapa tidak?" Naruto mengangkat bahu. Jawaban itu kembali mengejutkan dan mengguncang mereka. "Mereka tidak memiliki alasan untuk itu. Lagi pula, mereka adalah **Iblis** setelah semua." Mata Naruto bertemu Sona, dan penerus dari Sitri itu mengalihkan mukanya.

"Jika begitu… bagaimana Sensei bisa bertahan selama ini?" Bisik Tomoe pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian ia menyipitkan matanya, wajahnya memucat. Naruto memberikan seringaian kearahnya, dan Knight dari Sona Sitri itu langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Melihat pertanyaan itu dengan jelas.

 _Apa kau ingin mengetahuinya?_

"Selain itu semua dan melihat dimana dunia kami tinggal, perjanjian itu merupakan tawaran yang menggiurkan." Reya memandang khawatir gadis yang ada disampingnya, lalu memeluknya. Itu berhasil memecah perhatian Tomoe pada Naruto, dan sekaligus membuatnya tenang perlahan. Rias mengangguk perlahan, sedangkan yang lainnya menunduk memikirkan ucapan Naruto lebih hati – hati.

"Ada sesuatu yang janggal menurutku Sensei," Rias mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, iris biru – hijaunya menatap intens Naruto. Pemuda berambut jabrik itu hanya menggumam, mengijinkan Rias untuk melanjutkan. "Sensei mengatakan kalau Sensei dulu adalah Manusia, dan jika Nephilim hanya bisa hidup sesingkat itu, bagaimana Sensei bisa bertahan selama ini? Bahkan manusia pasti memiliki batas jika terus menerus merasakan semua emosi negative itu."

"Sensei tidak bertahan." Jawab Naruto, menutup matanya. "Sensei telah mengetahui terlebih dahulu tentang kekurangan Nephilim itu. Jadi Sensei mencongkel keluar hati, emosi Sensei sendiri."

Terdiam. Mereka semua terdiam mendengar hal itu. Insting dan pikiran mereka mengatakan kalau Naruto tidak berbohong, namun mereka menolaknya, berusaha memberihahukan pada diri mereka sendiri kalau yang dikatakan Naruto hanyalah lolucon.

"Tapi!... T-tapi, bagaimana Sensei masih bisa…" Ruruko berjengit, tidak mampu melanjutkan omongannya. Senyuman Naruto kali ini berbeda, kosong hampa, tidak ada apapun di dalamnya, seperti ukiran di sebuah boneka kayu.

Naruto membuka matanya. "Jika kalian sudah hidup sangat lama, kalian akan lebih memperhatikan hal – hal kecil."

Menyadari ucapannya tadi membuat mereka terguncang. Naruto menepuk tangannya, membuat mereka terlonjak kaget. Tapi berhasil mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

Naruto membuka mulutnya, namun menutupnya kembali. Matanya menatap kearah jendela. Dan benar saja, beberapa saat kemudian lonceng untuk pelajaran pertama dibunyikan. Sona mengikuti pandangan Naruto dan melihat cahaya matahari yang sudah sangat terang mencoba masuk ke jendela yang terhalang gordeng itu.

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Wah, sudah jam segini. Sepertinya kita harus melanjutkan pembicaraan ini nanti, Rias, Sona." Naruto berdiri lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar, sempat berdiri beberapa saat disana, Naruto mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri lalu keluar ruangan.

"Jadi… bagaimana menurut kalian?" Tanya Xenovia setelah kesunyian yang agak lama. Teman – temannya menunjukan wajah yang sulit diartikan sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku… Tidak tahu." Sona menggelengkan kepalanya, sedikit kesal dan frustasi akan hal itu. Rias masih terdiam sejak Naruto keluar tadi.

"Sensei mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya…" Tsubasa akhirnya angkat suara.

Saji mendengus. "Atau mungkin juga kebohongan. Ingat, Naruto mengatakan kalau dia tidak memiliki emosi." Tungkas Saji.

Mereka semua kembali terdiam mendengar hal itu. "Geshirou-san ada benarnya." Rias akhirnya angkat bicara, dan langsung mencuri perhatian mereka. "Bagi Sensei yang sekarang ini, ia tidak bisa membedakan antara berbohong atau tidak sepenuhnya jujur. Baginya hanya ada fakta atau bukan, tidak kebenaran atau kebohongan."

"Jadi… bagaimana?" Tanya Ruruko beberapa saat kemudian.

"Kita…. Tidak bisa apa – apa." Jawab Rias, masih berkelut dengan pikirannnya.

"Cih, ini sama saja seperti menyakinkan seseorang kalau matahari terbit di timur." Momo merenggut, tangan disilangkan di dada.

Sona tersentak dan mengangkat kepalanya. Xenovia berkedip. "Ada apa?"

"Sebenarnya ada cara." Mereka semua menatap iblis berkacamata itu. Rias mengangguk, memberikan Sona kesempatan untuk melanjutkan.

Sona Sitri, Ketua Osis dan penerus dari Klan Sitri itu memberikan senyuman agak ragu.

"Ini tentang perjanjian itu…"

…

….

….

….

….

…

…

…

"Bagaimana jika kita membuatnya?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung.

Pertama maaf untuk update yang terlalu lama, author baru mendapatkan pekerjaan. Tapi, meh…. Kalian tidak terlalu memperdulikannya.

Jadi, itu sudah chapter 20.

Nah, kalian mungkin bingung. Tapi itu adalah aksi pertama Isse setelah mengingat 'memorinya'.

Jika kalian masih mengingat chapter sebelumnya, kalian pasti tidak menemukan perbincangan antara kedua naga surgawi ini. Tapi seperti yang dikatakan Isse, perbincangan seperti itu hanya terjadi empat atau lima kali di waktu sebelumnya.

Itu berarti, Isse mengulangi waktu jauh lebih banyak dari yang dikira. Tidak tahu berapa, tapi untuk mengubah bocah mesum akut seperti Isse menjadi sangat dingin dan menolak kemanusiaan, pastinya **BANYAK.** Seperti yang disampaikan Ddraig, Isse tidak sepenuhnya waras. Kalian melihat sendiri bagaimana Isse menembak Vali, lalu menyembuhkanya, hanya untuk membuktikan sesuatu.

Dengan pengalaman dan kekuatan yang dimilikinya sekarang, Isse lebih dari cukup untuk melawan keempat Maou sendirian. Tapi kenapa Isse membantu Vali? Kenapa? Itu adalah pertanyaan yang perlu kalian jawab sendiri.

Selanjutnya, Proses perjanjian Naruto dengan Evil Pieces itu hampir mirip. Anggap saja seperti kotak yang ditaruh es di dalamnya.

Pertama kalian keluarkan es tersebut, lalu panaskan kotak itu, setelah panas, letakan kembali es itu dan tutup. Bayangkan saja es itu adalah kemanusiaan seseorang dan kota itu adalah tubuhnya. Selama tertutup. Dilihat dari manapun itu hanyalah kotak yang panas. Sama seperti orang – orang di DxD yang melihat iblis renkarnasi sebagai iblis, meskipun masih ada kemanusiaan di dalamnya. Walau di Canon para mahkluk supranatural dapat membedakan mana iblis renkarnasi dan mana yang bukan. Tapi itu keluar dari Topic.

Dan kembali keluar ke es itu, seperti sifat es, jika terkena panas, maka dia akan meleleh. Disinilah munculnya **Iblis Liar**.

Lalu masuklah bidak 'Raja' di system Evil Pieces.

Mereka lah yang mempertahankan sisi itu agar tidak meleleh. Selain untuk menyakinkan kesetian mereka, bidak ini juga dapat mengawasi pertumbuhan kekuatanya agar tidak terlalu melebihi sang Raja. Bagaimanapun juga iblis merupakan mahkluk yang berego tinggi.

Yah, yang diatas itu hanyalah asumsiku saja. Atau Penjelasan tentang Evil Pieces yang ada DI CERITA INI SAJA.

Jika sudah itu, saatnya membalas review!

Date Uzumaki Ryumune Otsutsuki: Yah, aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Author memang sengaja membuat alur cerita ini rumit. Bahkan untuk yang mengikuti cerita ini saja bisa kebingungan, apa lagi yang baru membacanya. Tapi terimakasih sudah membaca dan berkomentar.

Uzumaki Septian: Yap, itu benar. Dan untuk sisa pertanyaannya akan terjawab seiring chapter yang akan datang. *psst Author takut spoiler jika dijawab hehe.

Laffayete: Hadeh, tapi oh well. Semoga anda terhibur dengan khayalan liar ane ini.

Jakawahyu7: Heh, ane berhasil kalo gitu.

HIkari No Rakuen: Yah, aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Author memang sengaja membuat alur cerita ini rumit. Bahkan untuk yang mengikuti cerita ini saja bisa kebingungan, apa lagi yang baru membacanya. Tapi terimakasih sudah membaca dan berkomentar. Dan satu lagi, jangan menyerah ya…

The Black Water: Haha…! Berarti ane berhasil. Pilihan yang bagus, tapi ane buat chapter itu sambil dengerin 'Sis Puella Magica!', Pokoknya mantep dah. Dan untuk yang terakhir, siapa bilang?

Vandeta V Veszaliusz: Yap itu benar. Tapi bukan masa lalu Isse, melainkan alur waktu yang PERTAMA dari cerita ini. Makasih, dan ini dah lanjut!

Fahmi Mughmi: Ehehe…. Gak juga tuh. Ah, seneng juga hati jika ada yang terhibur dengan khayalan liar author ini. Dan 9.7/10.0?! MAKASIH!

Ahmad. S. Syafii. 9: *Checklist Syafii hadir.

KidsNo TERROR13: Fak?! Ganti lagi?! Hmp, ini dah lanjut!

Kazuni Kiba: Ya, yang ngikutin aja bisa bingung apa lagi yang baru aja. Tapi ane seneng kau terhibur. Hump! Ini dah lanjut!

Seneal: Itu tidak mengejutkan. Semoga kau bisa bertahan untuk chapter selanjutnya!

Minato No Seraph: Akan ane pikirkan bro.

Handgun FN-57: Makasih. Dan ini dah lanjut.

Ryoko: Untuk sebuah sepatu kuda, kau memiliki kepala yang tajam Ryok. Tapi ane beri standing applause untuk tebakan ente yang benar. Ho? Bahkan kau mulai menghubungkannya kesana. Heh, harus di akui, kepala lu memang berisi otak di dalamnya. Tapi untuk soal pertama, jawabannya tidak. Dan untuk yang kedua, perhatikan sumarinya *Wink

Yap itu sudah semua.

Oh, ada satu lagi. Di chapter ini ada kalimat yang sangat aneh, dan kalian pasti berpikir kalau ane typo. Tapi percayalah ane melakukan hal itu karena ada sebabnya sama seperti kesalahan suffiks nama beberapa chapter lalu.

Ane rasa sudah cukup segini,

Silahkan berikan pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini dalam kotak Review! Saran kritik akan saya terima! Karna bagaimana pun itu semua akan meningkatkan kemampuanku dalam menjadi Author!

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan semuanya!


	21. Chapter 21

By : 21senpai 12

Disclaimer : Saya tidak memiliki apapun dari fict ini

Summary : Dia sudah lelah akan keberadaannya, segala cara telah dia lakukan untuk mendapatkan rasa damai itu. Tapi semuanya gagal, sekarang dia datang membawanya ke dunia baru dan bertemu mereka. Saat itu dia sadar bahwa akhir dari dunia itu adalah akhir darinya, tapi bagaimana dengan mereka?

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, dan lain – lain, chara death (perhatian tokoh dalam fic ini dapat berubah wataknya seiring dengan kejadian yang dialami tokoh)

Pairing : issei x harem, Naruto x ?

….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Jadi dia pemain utamanya…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka semua tediam. Menatap tidak percaya keturunan Sitri itu, seakan muncul kepala kedua di pundak gadis berkacamata itu.

Sona membuang mukanya dengan rona merah diwajahnya.

"Kami menghormatimu Kaichou, tapi…" Momo berdiri dan menepuk kedua pundak Sona. "Apa. Kau. Sudah. Gila?!" Lalu mengguncang Sona dengan setiap kata yang diucapnya.

Tsubasa berdiri dan memisahkan Sona dari Momo yang masih semangat mengguncang tubuh Heiress malang tersebut.

"Maaf Kaichou, tapi aku setuju dengan Momo. Dan lagi Naruto merupakan Nepihilim, bukan iblis. Kita tidak tahu apa Naruto dapat membuat kontrak dengan kita." Saji menatap Sona sebentar lalu beralih ke yang lainnya.

"Sebelum itu…" Suara halus Reya mengalihkan mereka pada gadis itu yang masih dipeluk oleh sang Knight lain Sona. "Apa Kaichou memiliki alasan melakukan hal itu?"

Sona mengangguk. "Ada beberapa."

"Aku pikir kita tidak boleh melakukannya." Mata Ruruko melayang cepat bergantian pada wajah teman – temannya, tanganya meremas roknya dengan gugup. "Aku merasa Sensei tidak berbohong."

"Itulah masalahnya. Kita juga tidak tahu apa dia berkata jujur." Dahi Rias mengkerut, lalu mendesah lelah. Rias adalah iblis lahiran murni. Berbohong dan menipu ada dalam darahnya. Namun, bahkan dengan semua itu ia masih tidak bisa mengetahui apakah Naruto berkata jujur atau tidak. Kemudian masuk sebuah pemikiran ke kepalanya. Apa benar Naruto sudah hidup selama itu? Dengan menggunakan semua waktunya untuk menyempurnakan aktingnya itu? Rias menggelengkan kepalanya, beralih pada Sona dengan wajah pasrah. "Apa yang ingin kau coba Sona?"

Melihat peeragenya juga ingin tahu, Sona membuka mulutnya. "Aku merasa Naruto sangat protektif pada kita, hampir posesif malahan," mengabaikan tatapan yang diberikan sahabatnya, Sona mencoba melanjutkan. Namun tubuhnya membeku, ingatan atas kejadian malam itu muncul di kepalanya, Untuk beberapa saat itu Sona tetunduk diam dengan pundak yang mulai bergetar. Sampai matanya bertemu dengan iris kuning Xenovia, Sona perlahan semakin tenang. Tsubaki menaikan alisnya melihat hal ini. "Xenovia…. Kau melihatnya 'kan?"

Xenovia meringis, tapi mengangkat kepalanya, memandang balik mereka semua. "Aku mengingatnya," matanya bertemu dengan iris ketakutan Sona. Xenovia memberikan senyuman kecil, Sona memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku tidak melihatnya, tapi aku merasakannya. Naruto menganggap kami kepunyaannya. Kita akan menggunakan itu untuk menguji kebenaran kata – kata Naruto."

Rias terlihat berpikir, Tsubaki akhirnya maju. "Itu saja? Tidak terlihat menyakinkan." Tungkas Fuku-Kaichou itu, alis terangkat pada mantan Exorcist itu.

Xenovia mengangkat bahu. "Kau punya ide lain?"

Rias menghela nafas, sukses menghentikan Tsubaki membalas perkataan Xenovia, yang berkemungkinan akan menyebabkan perdebatan lain. "Baiklah. Ayo kita coba idemu itu Sona. Apa kalian masih bisa melanjutkan?" Tanya Rias.

"Jika mengabaikan terguncang secara emosi dan mental? Ya, tentu saja." Jawab gadis berambut putih itu dengan tangan disilangkan, Xenovia tertawa.

"Bagus!" Rias menepuk tangannya. Senyuman ceria terpasang di bibir gadis itu. "Aku ingin memuaskan rasa penasaranku hari ini juga. Jika perlu aku akan meliburkan sekolah untuk hari ini."

"Kau bisa melakukannya!?"

Mereka semua mengabaikan teriakan Saji. Rias beralih pada peerage satu – satunya diruangan itu. "Koneko, cari dan _bawa_ Naruto-sensei ke sini. Aku akan berbicara pada kepala sekolah." Koneko mengangguk dan sudah keluar ruangan. Sebelum membuka pintu Rias berhenti dan menoleh, memperhatikan Sona yang masih ditenangkan Xenovia dan Tsubaki.

Kepalanya tertenduk, sebelum akhirnya keluar.

.

.

Scene Change.

.

.

Tidak sampai satu jam setelah perbincangannya dengan Sekiryuutei, mereka sudah bisa menentukan secara akurat dimana Sacred Gear itu berada. Meski dengan cara begitu si merah itu memberikan bantuan, tapi Vali tidak mengeluh. Sekarang ini dia memerlukan semua bantuan yang bisa di dapatnya. Lefay sangat bergantung padanya saat ini.

Pemikiran keturunan Lucifer itu terhenti.

Baru kali ini ada orang yang benar – benar bergantung padanya. Biasanya mereka selalu bergantung padanya agar mendapat jalan mudah untuk tujuannya, namun kali ini, meski masih ada waktu, seakan – akan setiap detiknya yang terbuang, membuatnya merasa semakin dekat dengan kegagalan.

Tap

Vali menoleh, menatap wajah Kuroka. Terdapat ekspresi melankolis yang jarang di wajah kucing penggoda itu.

"Kita tidak bisa merubah apa yang sudah terjadi nya, " Kuroka memberikan seringan nakal khasnya pada wajah terkejut Vali. Tangannya meremas perlahan pundak lelaki itu. "Tapi kita bisa memperbaikinya, satu langkah pasti perlahan."

"Cie, yang lagi kasmaran." Dan tentu saja, suasana itu hancur oleh Yokai monyet tertentu yang datang dibelakangnya. Kuroka melepas perlahan tangannya, mendelik mengerikan pada sang tersangka itu. Bikou mengangkat tangannya, menunjuk di belakang mereka.

Dari sana muncul seorang laki – laki berjaket hijau dengan kerah berbulu, mengenakan celana jeans berwarna biru. Posturnya malas, tapi sudah jelas siap jika ada serangan. Di sampingnya, tanpa aba – aba muncul seorang laki – laki berambut coklat mengenakan topeng spiral. Belum sempat mereka membuka mulut, laki – laki itu membuka topengnya dan menunjukan kalau itu adalah….. Isse.

Kuroka, Vali, dan Bikou berkedip. Laki – laki berjaket hijau itu mengerang. "Ugh, ini akan merepotkan."

"Kita semua sudah berkumpul. Ayo berangkat." Isse sudah berbalik dan mulai berjalan. Pria berjaket hijau itu mendesah dan berbalik menghadap mereka.

"Yo, aku Lubbock. Dan aku tidak senang bertemu dengan kalian." Ucapnya dengan senyuman malas di wajahnya. Kepala Lubbock terangkat, lalu berbalik menatap Isse yang berhenti setelah mendengar ucapannya. Tidak memperhatikan pada mereka, namun pada seseorang yang berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Wah, kalian sepertinya ingin pergi berpetualang…" Ucap sosok itu yang dari nada suaranya terdengar seperti seorang wanita. Wanita itu terus mendekat, sampai lampu jalan menyinari wajah tersenyum wanita itu pada mereka. "… Boleh aku ikut?"

Satu alis Isse terangkat. Sedangkan Lubbock meloncat ke belakang, memasang posisi bertarung – tidak, bertahan pada wanita itu. Tangannya mengkilat, memperlihatkan benang tak kasat mata disana sesaat pada tim Vali.

"Charlotte.." Gumam Lubbock, jelas mengenal wanita itu. Di depan mereka yang sudah siap menyerang, wanita itu tetap tenang, tidak memberikan maksud apapun pada mereka. Namun, tetap saja alarm bahaya berbunyi nyaring di kepala Vali.

Wanita itu berdiri tegak, lalu hormat dua jari dengan seringai diwajahnya. "Charlotte D. Stensel, mantan kapten Divisi enam pasukan Valkyre siap melayanimu!"

"Apa tujuanmu?" Mereka semua tersentak menatap inang dari Kaisar Naga Merah. Isse berbalik dan menatap wanita itu, seperti biasa wajahnya tidak menunjukan apapun. Tidak terganggu dengan informasi itu.

Charlote mendesah, memutar bahunya. "Yah, perjalanan kalian itu bukanlah perjalanan yang mudah. Dan sebagai sesama petualang aku ingin ikut dan sedikit membantu tentu sa – "

"Apa tujuanmu?" Potong Isse sekali lagi, nada suaranya tidak berubah, tapi mereka bisa merasakan ketajaman yang ada disana.

Mereka berdua saling beradu pandang, sebuah komunikasi yang tidak dapat diketahui Vali tengah terjadi di depannya. Untuk sesaat senyuman Charlotte terjatuh, namun kembali dalam saat itu juga. Seringaian wanita itu mengarah pada mereka. Vali mungkin tidak melihatnya, tapi Jari Lubbock berkedut, Pengangan Bikou pada tongkatnya mengerat, dan ototnya sendiri menengang.

" **Seppiroth Graal.** " Charlotte masih tidak melepas pandangannya pada tim Kaisar Naga putih tersebut. "Aku ingin Sacred Gear itu."

Mereka semua menyipitkan matanya mendengar hal itu. Kecuali Isse yang memandang Charlotte dengan ekspresi yang alien di wajahnya.

"Kami tidak akan memberikannya." Kuroka _mendesis_. Bahkan tidak memakai aksen yang biasa dipakainya. Menandakan kalau wanita itu benar – benar serius dengan perkatannya. Nyoi – Bo menurun sedikit, tepat menunjuk pada wanita itu.

Charlotte tertawa kecil. "TIdak, tidak. Aku tidak menginginkannya sekarang, melihat bagaimana kalian sangat membutuhkannya. Aku akan mengambilnya setelah kalian selesai menggunakannya, bagaimana?"

Iris pupil Kuroka menjadi vertikal, geraman keluar dari tenggorokannya, siap menerjang wanita berambut pirang itu. Vali bergerak cepat menahan Nekoshou itu. Ia lalu beralih pada Charlotte. "Baiklah." Melihat tatapan yang diberikan teman – temannya, Vali menjawab. "Lefay tidak punya banyak waktu."

Untuk beberapa lama Kuroka mempertahankan posisinya menatap Vali, sampai akhirnya dia mengangguk dan menurut. Namun tidak menghentikannya mendelik tajam pada wanita berambut pirang itu.

"Ayo pergi." Ucap Isse, dengan Lubbock yang mengerang mengikutinya.

"Oh! Oh! Biar aku membantu!" Ucap Charlotte lalu menghenjentikkan jarinya. Seketika saja muncul lingkaran sihir dengan lambang mitologi nordik berwarna biru pucat di bawah mereka. Hal ini membuktikan pengakuan perempuan itu.

Belum sempat bereaksi apapun mengetahui hal itu, cahaya terang menelan mereka.

Dan setelah cahaya itu meredup, mereka semua telah hilang dari tempat itu.

.

Scene Change.

.

Seorang perempuan tengah duduk di singgasanannya dengan seorang laki – laki berlutut diam di depannya. Ruangan megah dengan pilar – pilar besar itu benar – benar sunyi, senyap dari semua suara.

Perempuan itu mengangkat matanya, menatap pintu ganda besar yang ada di depannya, dengan tenang memandang pintu itu dari singgasanannya. Sampai akhirnya ketenangan ruangan itu berakhir dengan dentuman keras kedua pintu itu di dobrak dari luar.

"OPHIS!"

Perempuan itu tidak berkedip.

"Jika kau kira kau bisa memanggilku begitu saja seperti peliharaanmu lainnya.." Pria itu menggeram, aura mengerikan keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Membuat ruangan megah itu bergetar dan mengeluarkan suara retakan. "Maka kau salah besar." Geramnya.

Seakan tidak merasakan aura menyesakan itu Ophis menunjuk pria itu dan muncul lingkaran sihir kecil yang mengeluarkan selembar foto di depan pria itu. Menangkap foto itu, pria itu memandang bingung foto itu, kemarahannya terlupakan sesaat, alisnya saling bertautan.

"Oph – "

"Lakukan. Dan, jangan kuatir."

Ucapannya simpel, datar, dan mutlak. Rahang pria itu mengeras, matanya mendelik, namun akhirnya berbalik.

"Ayo."

Dengan menggertakkan giginya, pria itu pergi besama lelaki yang ikut datang bersamanya tadi.

Ophis tidak menoleh. Lingkaran sihir yang sama mengeluarkan foto lain di depan laki – laki yang masih tertunduk di depannya.

"Akan kulakukan."

Tanpa kata lain, laki – laki itu mengambil foto itu lalu berdiri dan menghilang dari sana. Meninggalkan Ophis di ruangan megah itu sendirian.

Disaat dia sendirian itu ada sesuatu yang berubah. Senyuman yang sangat 'salah' muncul di bibir Ophis. Senyuman yang menggoda, berbahaya, dan membuat merinding yang melihatnya.

 _Rejoice! For Your Queen is here!_

Ophis menyilangkan kakinya, seringaiannya semakin lebar. Seruan itu tidak nyaring, malah seperti bisikan. Seperti angin sepoi yang bertiup di belakang telingamu. Dirasakan tapi di abaikan.

"Sepertinya aku harus menunda rencanaku…" Ophis menatap jendela besar yang ada disampingnnya, bersenandung kecil pada sebuah lagu yang hanya bisa di dengarnya.

"TIdak masalah, aku sudah pernah menunggu lebih lama…."

Ophis terkikik.

"Jadi.."

…

…

…

….

….

….

….

"Sudah yang ke berapa sekarang..?"

.

Scene Change.

.

 **Lokasi: Kuoh Akademi**

 **Waktu: Tidak Diketahui.**

Mereka semua berjalan.

Koridor disekitar mereka terasa aneh dan tanpa akhir. Langkah kaki mereka menggema tidak hanya di koridor itu, tapi juga di pikiran mereka.

Diluar sana begitu terang dan hangat, membuat kegelapan di dalam sana seakan bergerak, iri terhadap cahaya itu.

Setelah seakan sudah sangat lama, mereka akhirnya kembali tiba di ruang Osis. Pintu ganda itu seakan seperti sebuah segel yang mencegah yang di dalamnya keluar. Sona dan Rias bertukar pandang sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

'Ini dia…'

Pintu itu terbuka dan Naruto sudah ada di dalamnya, duduk menunggu mereka dengan seteko teh hangat di depannya. Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, dan menatap mereka.

Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka sudah ada di dalam, suara pintu ditutup di belakang mereka yang membuat mereka sadar akan hal itu. Terkejut tapi tidak teralihkan, mereka mulai duduk di tempat sebelumnya. Masih terdiam, dan memilih untuk memperhatikan pemuda itu lebih seksama.

Entah mengapa, Sona merasa kalau Naruto tahu apa yang mereka rencanakan.

Wajah itu mulai Familiar.

"Sebelum kalian membuat keputusan yang akan kalian sesalkan, kenapa kalian tidak dengarkan dulu cerita Sensei sampai selesai?"

Itu dia. Mereka juga tidak terkejut akan hal itu.

Mereka tidak menjawab, dan Naruto memulai ceritanya.

"Ah, dimana Sensei tadi….. Oh, iya. Sensei lahir pada 10 Oktober sebagai anak pertama dari Yondaime Hokage Konohagakure No Sato Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki. Hokage merupakan panggilan sebagai pemimpin dari sebuah desa di kampung halaman Sensei." Naruto berhenti, melihat para muridnya masih memperhatikan lalu melanjutkan. "Yah, sebagai anak dari seorang pemimpin desa, Sensei memang diharapkan sesuatu. Tapi, tidak, cerita ini dimulai saat adik perempuan Sensei lahir, tepat 10 oktober juga." Naruto tidak berkedip dan seluruh ruangan itu berubah menjadi tengah hutan. Momo meloncat dari tempat duduknya dan menengok keatas.

Teror, mereka semua membeku karena terror pada apa yang di depan mereka. Bulunya merah, cakar – cakar yang dapat membelah orang hanya sekali tebas, pupil vertical yang dipenuhi kebencian dan kemarahan seakan menatap langsung ke jiwa mereka. Yang terakhir ekornya, Sembilan ekor melambai – lambai seakan hidup di belakangnnya.

Seekor Rubah.

Rubah berekor Sembilan.

"K-kyuubi…"

Naruto mengangguk dan tidak berjengit saat Kyuubi mengeluarkan auman yang sangat nyaring yang membuat Sona dan yang lainnya menutup telingannya. Naruto memasang wajah bersalah dan sosok Kyuubi itu menghilang dan digantikan kembali dengan ruangan Osis Kuoh. "Maafkan Sensei."

"Itu….. terasa begitu nyata." Ucap Rias, keringat dingin mengucur di wajahnya. Momo kembali duduk ditempatnya dengan gemetaran. Mereka berkedip, dan sudah ada secangkir teh hangat ditangan mereka. Menggumamkan terima kasih, mereka meminum teh itu. Perlahan mereka semua mulai merasa baikkan.

"Lalu… apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Tsubaki, dengan teh yang masih ditangannya.

Sona mengangguk, ingin tahu bagaimana orang – orang dari dunia asal Naruto menagatasi mahkluk itu. Bahkan dengan 1 batalion pasukan elit iblis pun, Sona ragu dapat menghentikan Kyuubi seukuran itu.

Naruto melanjutkan. "Seluruh desa melawan mahkluk itu tentu saja. Tapi sayangnnya, Kyuubi tidak dapat dibunuh, karena mereka merupakan mahkluk yang terbuat dari energy murni."

Mereka? Itu berarti ada lebih satu mahkluk seperti itu di dunia Naruto. Wajah mereka semua dengan cepat memucat memikirkan hal itu.

Naruto membuka mulutnya, tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar, matanya menerawang jauh, tersesat pada masa lalu. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Satu – satunya cara adalah menyegelnya. Jadi Yondaime Hokage pun mengorbankan dirinya untuk menyegel mahkluk itu."

"Tapi pada apa? Kau tidak bisa menyegel mahkluk sekuat itu pada benda mati…" Ucapan Tsubaki semakin perlahan disana. Mata Sona menyipit mulai membuat koneksi dari penjelasan Naruto tadi.

" _Cerita ini berawal saat kelahiran adik perempuan sensei…"_

"Jadi itulah alasan Sensei membuat kontrak…" Bisik Sona. Rias memandang bingung Heiress Sitri itu sebelum mulutnya terbuka karna syok. Mulai mengerti maksud sahabatnya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum.

Naruto tertawa kecil, mengabaikan wajah simpati dan pengertian yang diberikan muridnya. "Semuanya berjalan baik – baik saja, bahkan dengan semua itu. Sampai, sampai pada saat itu…" Untuk pertama kalinya Narato mengalihkan wajahnya saat berbicara pada mereka, saat ia kembali menatap mereka, hanya senyuman yang familiar yang mereka temui. "Kalian tahu, saat itu ada sebuah ramalan yang mengatakan kalau salah satu dari kami akan menjadi penyelamat, dan yang satunya akan menjadi penghancur. Sebagai kakaknya, Sensei tidak bisa membiarkannya menjadi penghancur, tidak setelah semua yang dimilikinya direnggut bahkan sebelum dia mengerti apapun. Jadi Sensei memaksakannya mengambil jalan penyelamat. Dan disinilah masalah utamannya. Bagimana kau bisa menjadi penyelamat, jika apa yang ingin kau selamatkan tidak ingin diselamatkan?"

"Waktu terus berlalu, dan Sensei tidak menyadari hal ini, sampai akhirnya terlambat. Tanpa tahu perang besar yang diramalkan itu akhirnya datang." Tidak ada kesedihan disana, nada suarannya sama seperti orang yang tengah menjelaskan sesuatu. Sona menggigit bibirnya untuk tidak memotong cerita itu. "Di saat – saat itu Sensei akhirnya mengingat kenapa Sensei membuat kontrak."

" _Akan kuhancurkan dunia ini jika itu melangsungkan kebahagiaannya."_

Sebuah bisikan merasuki pikiran Sona. Bisikan lembut itu kuat dan kokoh, sangat yakin pada apa yang dikatakannya.

Naruto menghela nafas pelan. "Ruruko, apa yang terjadi jika iblis terbunuh?"

Gadis dengan twintail itu berkedip dan sedikit tersentak, tidak menyangka akan pertanyaan itu sama sekali. "Umm, mereka akan langsung musnah menuju ketiadaan…?" Jawabnnya sedikit tidak yakin.

"Nimura-san benar. Memangnya kenapa Sensei?" Tanya Rias.

"Karena Sensei gagal." Jawab Naruto membuat mereka terkejut. "Satu – satunya cara untuk memberikan kebahagian yang Sensei ingin berikan, Sensei harus mati. Tapi Sensei juga tidak mau ia bersedih atas kematian Sensei." Naruto menyeringai. "Jadi Sensei mencoba berhubungan dengan kekosongan( ketiadaan) dan berhasil." Pernyataan itu membuat mereka syok dan terkejut. "Kalian pasti membayangkannya, euporia kekuatan yang membuat 'awal' dan 'akhir' berteriak murka dan iri ada di genggaman tanganmu." Naruto tertawa kecil dan mengangkat tangannya, menggerakan dan memainkan sesuatu yang tidak terlihat mereka ditangannya.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dan tertawa kecil. "Benar – benar arogan. Untuk berpikir Sensei dapat memiliki kekuatan itu. Ketiadaan, seperti namanya, apapun yang ada di dalamnya menjadi 'tidak ada', mau itu mahkluk hidup, benda, konsep, bahkan ide. Dan untuk sesaat itu keberadaan dari Naruto Uzumaki menjadi tidak ada. Sensei berpikir di saat – saat terakhir ini mungkin hukuman yang pas….. Namun…" Naruto membenarkan posisi duduknya, wajahnya menunjukan ekspresi yang mereka definisikan sebagai bahagia. "Dia datang."

"Adik Sensei?" Tanya Reya, sedikit bingung dan terlalu mengikuti ceritanya.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya." **Hope** (Harapan)!" Naruto tertawa lepas, mengabaikan pandangan yang diberikan muridnya." Menyelamatkan Sensei bahkan disaat Sensei sendiri tidak ingin diselamatkan!" Naruto berhenti tertawa, namun senyumannya masih lebar. "Sayangnnya, kondisi Sensei sangat buruk, bahkan Sensei sendiri belum bisa di definisikan ada. Dan Sensei pun harus mencari identitas Sensei untuk menjadi Sensei yang sekarang ini."

Terjadi kesunyian yang agak lama setelah penjelasan Naruto tadi. Mereka semua semakin bimbang, tidak mengetahui apa reaksi mereka pada cerita laki – laki berambut perak di depannya itu.

"Jadi…. Apa Sensei sudah menemukannya?" Tanya Rias setelah beberapa lama. Naruto hanya mengangguk sekali, senyuman di wajahnya tidak pernah luntur. "Lalu apa yang Sensei lakukan disini?"

Rias menatap Naruto langsung dimata, tidak berjengit saat Sapphire tanpa jiwa itu menatap balik kearahnya.

"Kebahagiaan kalian."

"Kebahagian kami…?" Bisik Koneko perlahan.

"Kau ingin mengambil kebahagian kami!?" Seru Saji, berdiri dan mendelik kearah Naruto. Posisinya siaga untuk bertahan.

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak. Sensei ingin menjamin kebahagian kalian."

Belum sempat mereka menananyakan maksud dari perkataan itu, muncul lingkaran sihir merah khas dari Klan Gremory dari samping Rias.

"Buchou!" Kiba Yuuto muncul dan berteriak kearah Rajanya, wajahnya khawatir dan sedikit panic.

"Ada apa Yuuto?" Rias langsung berdiri mengetahui nada gawat yang digunakan Knightnya. Wajahnya serius, iris biru-hijaunya sempat menilik Naruto sebelum focus sepenuhnya pada pemuda pirang itu.

Pandangan Yuuto menyebar ke seluruh ruangan, berhenti pada Xenovia beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya kembali pada Rias. Pemilik Sworth Birth itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Isse melarikan diri Buchou!"

"Apa?! Kapan!?" Tuntut Rias, wajahnya dingin dan sangar. Yuuto berjengit.

"Kemarin." Jawabnya. "Dua jam setelah Rating Game." Sambungnya. "Kami sudah mencoba mencari dan menghubungi Buchou tapi kami tidak pernah berhasil."

Rias menaikan alisnya. Matanya dingin. "Koneko!" Perintah Rias, dan kedua Peeragenya itu berdiri mengikuti di belakangnya. Sebelum bisa membuat lingkaran sihir, Naruto berdiri. Dan entah bagaimana ruangan itu seakan menyempit.

"Maaf Rias. Tapi Sensei tidak bisa membiarkan kau menemui Isse. Tidak saat ini setidaknnya." Ucap Naruto pelan. Aura Rias meninggi, lantai disekitarnya hancur hanya karena itu saja. Iris biru hijaunya menatap Naruto dengan dingin dan murka yang siap meledak keluar. Sona beserta Peeragenya mulai berdiri untuk membatu Rias.

"Sensei.." Suaranya tenang dan kalem, berbanding terbalik dengan aura yang dikeluarkannya. "Jika kau berpikir akan melarangku untuk menemui Isse sekarang, maka akan kukembalikan kau ke ketiadaan – "

"Kenapa kau ingin menemukan Isse, Rias?" Tanya Naruto memotong ucapan Rias.

Rias mengkerutkan alisnya, kepalanya berpikir apa alasan Naruto menanyakan hal itu. "Bukankah sudah jelas? Dia adalah Peerageku –"

"Peeragemu?" Lagi Naruto memotong Rias, pemuda itu berjalan menuju jendela dan memandang iri kehangatan yang ada di luar sana. "Bukankah Isse sendiri yang memberikan dirinya padamu?"

Bahu Rias berkedut, di sudut matanya Sona menundukan kepalanya. "Dia sedang terluka dan aku tidak ingin dia semakin melukai dirinya sendiri."

Naruto bergumam. "Jadi begitu…" Pemuda itu akhirnya menatap Rias. "Tapi tetap tidak boleh."

"Kenapa!?" Tuntut Rias. Tangannya menghitam, kekuatan dari Klan Bael siap menunjukan taringnya. Dan Rias kecewa karena Naruto tidak berkedip sekalipun.

"Itu bukan tempatku untuk memberitahumu **Rias Gremory**."

Mereka semua tersentak, Power Of Destruction ditangan Rias langsung menghilang. Menggigil saat nama Rias diucapkan oleh Naruto.

Pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Jangan khawatri, aku yang akan mencarinya. Lagi pula aku adalah kakaknya."

Sebelum menghilang dari sana, tidak ada ledakan energy atau kilatan cahaya. Naruto menghilang seakan dia tidak pernah ada di ruangan itu.

Meninggalkan Sona dan Rias bersama Peeragenya dengan pikiran yang kacau.

Tidak mengetahui kalau Naruto tidak menyangkal atas tuduhan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung.

Yo. Ane kembali….

Sudah dua bulan huh?

Maaf untuk itu. Saat itu merupakan masa – masa yang sulit. Tapi jangan khawatir, update fic ini akan terlambat, tapi bukan berarti berhenti.

Meh,

Jadi itu chapter 21.

Ane merencanakan chapter selanjutnya akan full action. Selain itu, chapter ini tidak menjelaskan terlalu banyak, hanya menyiapkan beberapa bagian teka – teki yang sebentar lagi akan disatukan.

Sudah sekian lama, dan hanya segitu yang bisa kukatakan? Hah, ya sudahlah.

Saatnya Review.

Nemureru Ryu: Makasih, perjuanganmu benar – benar yang membuat ane terus melanjutkan fic ini.

Laffayete: Entah ane harus bersyukur atau tidak ente review gitu…

Seneal: Di bagian Isse huh? TIdak mengejutkan… Dan ini sudah lanjut..

RyoRamantara617: Ryok, ane rasa, ane gak pernah bilang rubah merah deh. Itu sudah pasti, dan tuh otak lu ada dibawah sepatu kuda lu. Dan ane 100% orang bumi.

Bayu: *Nyeringai. Sudah hampir menemukan jawabannya huh?

Ajidarkangel: Chapter itu menceritakan tindakan pertama Isse setelah mendapat memori dari waktu sebelumnya. Hanya menceritakan interaksi antara kedua naga surgawi itu saja.

Guest: Makasih…

Ysoman3: Masih belum ya? Hah, agak susah untuk memberikan setiap karakternya bagian untuk berkembang, tapi juga tidak membiarkannya menjadi bercabang. Makasih sudah menunjuknya, untuk berikutnya akan ane perbaiki lagi.

Ane rasa itu saja.

Oh? Ini satu lagi.

Extra; Interlude,

 _Saat gadis itu membuka matanya, hanya kegelapan yang menyapanya. Kegelapan itu terasa sangat familiar, tapi juga terasa begitu jauh. Untuk sesaat ia berpikir kalau dirinya sedang bermimpi, tapi bagaimana tubuhnya merasakan kegelapan disekelilingnya membuatnya sedikit takut._

 _Beberapa waktu ia berjalan tak tentu arah. Sebelum ia menautkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, lalu berdoa._

 _Setitik cahaya muncul di depannya. Terasa sangat jauh dan juga familiar. Cahaya itu perlahan, seakan berbisik memanggilnya._

 _Langkah ragu itu perlahan pasti mengejar cahaya itu. Merasa hampir sampai, gadis itu mulai berlari dan meloncat ke dalam cahaya itu._

 _Menutup matanya karena silau, gadis itu membukanya dan melihat altar gereja di depannya._

 _Belasan bangku panjang masih bersusun rapi, tapi sebagian hancur seakan ada sesuatu yang menimpanya._

 _Jendela indah di dinding seakan bersinar karena cahaya dari luar. Namun juga membuatnya tidak dapat melihat keluar._

 _Gadis itu berhenti, menatap sosok bertudung hitam tengah berlutut di depannya. Kepala ditundukan, tangan ditautkan, khidmat dalam doa._

 _Merasa tidak sopan mengganggunya. Gadis itu menutup matanya, menautkan tangannya dan ikut berdoa._

" _Aku sudah menunggumu Hamba Tuhan."_

 _Terkejut, mata gadis itu tersentak terbuka. Sosok itu perlahan berdiri dan berbalik._

 _Sepasang mata yang sama._

 _Rambut yang sama._

 _Wajah yang juga sama._

 _Dan pakaian yang sama, yang hanya berbeda warna._

 _Iris hijau terang itu memandang syok iris hijau kelam dipenuhi dosa._

" _Siapa kau….?" Nada gadis itu berubah bingung. "… Siapa aku?"_

" _Kau adalah kau Asia Argento…" Sosok itu menggelengkan kepalanya, berjalan mendekatinya. "Tapi aku…"_

 _Gadis itu tersenyum. TIdak seperti senyuman Isse-san yang selalu membuatnya nyaman, tidak juga seperti senyuman Rias-san yang percaya padanya, ataupun senyuman Akeno-san yang menggoda. Senyuman itu…._

 _Seperti kebalikan dari senyumannya._

…

…

…

…

… _._

…

…

" _Adalah bagian dari dirimu."_


	22. Chapter 22

By : 21senpai 12

Disclaimer : Saya tidak memiliki apapun dari fict ini

Summary : Dia sudah lelah akan keberadaannya, segala cara telah dia lakukan untuk mendapatkan rasa damai itu. Tapi semuanya gagal, sekarang dia datang membawanya ke dunia baru dan bertemu mereka. Saat itu dia sadar bahwa akhir dari dunia itu adalah akhir darinya, tapi bagaimana dengan mereka?

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, dan lain – lain, chara death (perhatian tokoh dalam fic ini dapat berubah wataknya seiring dengan kejadian yang dialami tokoh)

Pairing : issei x harem, Naruto x ?

….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yokai, merupakan mahkluk supranatural yang berasal dari mitos dan kepercayaan orang banyak.

Tidak berbeda dengan fraksi lain, mereka juga membuat hubungan dengan manusia untuk bertahan hidup. Kekuatan mereka bermacam – macam, dari hanya sekuat manusia biasa sampai dapat memusnahkan Negara dalam satu hari. Meski selalu dipandang sebelah mata, mereka memiliki sesuatu yang jarang dimiliki fraksi lain.

Persatuan.

Dengan berbagai macam jenis yang ada di dalamnya, mereka mau berkumpul membuat sebuah pemerintahan yang solid, mengabaikan semua perbedaan yang mereka miliki untuk hal itu,

Bahkan sekarang, di Kota bersejarah Kyoto ini, hal itu kembali terbukti.

Bahkan mau berkerjasama dengan ras lain demi memperjuangkan tanah kelahiran mereka.

.

.

.

Karasu, adalah seorang Yokai Tengu yang sudah melayani Ratu Yasaka – sama sejauh yang bisa diingatnya. Kemampuan dan kecerdasan yang dimilikinya membawanya hanya satu tingkat dibawah Yasaka – sama dalam garis pemerintahan.

Alis bertautan, mata tajam ke depan, Karasu memandang serius pertarungan yang terjadi di depannya.

Mereka datang tanpa peringatan, membuat keamanan local terkejut atas kedatangan mereka. Sukses membuat komando mereka berantakan, Namun itu tidak lama. Dan Karasu menyaksikan dengan sedikit bangga keamanan local kota Kyoto dengan cepat bangkit dan mulai melakukan perlawanan.

Para Yokai masih belum ingin terlibat, membiarkan para manusia itu berdiri dan melawan dengan kekuatan mereka sendiri. Itulah rencananya.

Tapi, suatu kejadian membuat Karasu berhenti karena terkejut. Seorang Yokai yang tengah membantu menyelamatkan warga sipil terbunuh, oleh tembakan nyasar dari musuh mereka. Dan baru saat itu, mereka menyadari ada anti – sihir di senjata yang musuh mereka gunakan.

Mereka tidak memiliki aura atau sihir lain, kecuali residu sihir teleportasi yang membawa mereka kesini tadi. Itu berarti penyerangan ini bukan penyerangan biasa. Dan pemikiran itu membuat cemas Yokai gagak itu.

Yokai gagak itu menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba tetap focus pada pertempuran yang ada di depannya.

Walaupun dengan semua yang dimiliki musuh mereka, mereka tidak jauh berbeda dari manusia biasa, dan bangsa Yokai masih lebih kuat, lincah dan cepat. Itu juga berarti mereka kalah jumlah. Dan Gagak tua itu dapat melihatnya, perlahan tapi pasti, mereka semakin di dorong mundur.

Karasu menunduk, jendela di sampingnya meledak dan api semburannya hampir membakarnya. Gagak itu menoleh ke samping.

Lima manusia, tiga polisi dan dua Damkar ikut berlindung bersamanya. Lalu dari pintu belakang datang seorang manusia yang mengenakan seragam keamanan.

"Pak! Semua warga sipil di daerah ini sudah di evakuasi!" Pria itu berbisik, tapi juga membuat suaranya berteriak. Seorang polisi yang memegang senjata otomatis itu memandangnya.

"Sektor aman."

Karasu mengangguk kearah pintu, dan polisi itu merayap kearah pintu dan dibelakangnya diikuti oleh anak buahnya. Karasu akhirnya menatap para rekan Yokainya. Tanpa diperintah, mereka memegang senjata masing – masing dan bergerak mengikuti polisi tadi.

Belum sempat Karasu berdiri, sebuah ledakan terdengar dari luar, diikuti oleh bunyi nyaring baling – baling helicopter.

"Heh, tembakan yang bagus Neo! Kalawarner bagaimana kondisi diluar?" Seorang gadis berambut pirang itu mengangguk sebelum memandangnya. " Musuh mendekat dari timur, tiga blok dari sini. Jika kita serang sekarang, kita bisa membuat garis pertahanan disana."

Karasu memandang gadis itu, malaikat jatuh, sekutu mereka saat ini.

Flash Back

 _Karasu mengumpat. Dia sedang terkepung. Seharusnya dia sudah tahu, kendaraan lapis baja itu juga sudah pasti dilapisi anti sihir._

 _Menguatkan tekadnya, Yokai gagak itu mengeratkan pegangan pada kedua katananya. Otot menegang, bersiap menerjang kearah musuhnya._

 _Namun sebelum ia bisa melakukan hal itu, hujan timah panas itu membantai semua musuhnya dari udara._

 _Seorang gadis turun dari atas memegang senjata otomatis di kedua tangannya._

" _Akhirnya, kami bisa menemukanmu Pak tua."_

 _Karasu tidak menjawab, dan melesat kearah gadis itu. Mengabaikan wajah terkejut gadis itu, Yokai gagak itu menusuk musuh yang perlahan berdiri dibelakang gadis itu._

" _Mittelt, kau seharusnya lebih waspada." Seorang pria, tidak, malaikat jatuh lain muncul di balik banyangan._

" _Ya, ya. Aku tahu itu Dohansek." Gadis yang dipanggil Mittelt itu mendekati musuh yang telah ditusuknya lalu menembaknya di kepala. Tubuh pria itu pun terbakar menjadi abu lalu hilang seakan ditiup angin. "Mereka adalah_ _ **Ja'vo**_ _. Kau harus memastikannya benar – benar mati. Dan terimakasih untuk yang tadi."_

 _Karasu mengangkat pedangnya ke leher gadis itu. Dan ia harus memujinya karena gadis itu tidak berjengit sedikit pun._

" _Woah! Kau harus hati – hati pak tua." Ucap Gadis itu mengangkat kedua tangannya, sebuah seringaian ada dibibirnya. "Kami hanya ingin membantu kalian."_

" _Membantu?" Karasu mendengus, pedangnya semakin dekat, membuat setetes darah mengalir di leher Mittelt. "Setahuku, kalian sangat menyukai konflik."_

" _Itu ras kami, bukan fraksi kami." Malaikat jatuh pria itu berujar dengan tenang, seakan tidak khawatir leher rekannya hampir tergorok._

 _Karasu berkedip, sebuah titik merah merayap dari tangannya dan berhenti tepat di dahinya. Tatapannya tidak pernah lepas dari malaikat jatuh berfendora itu._

 _Sampai akhirnya, Karasu menurunkan pedangnya. "Fraksi?" Dohansek mengangguk._

 _Sebelum bisa melanjutkan pertanyaannya lagi, sebuah ledakan mengalihkan perhatian mereka.._

" _Aku ingin berbicara diplomasi lebih lanjut, tapi…." Mittelt menyeringai, mengeluarkan dua senjata api di tangannya. "Ini bukan tempat atau waktu yang tepat."_

End Flashback

Menunduk, sekali tusukan ke perut, berputar tebasan ke leher untuk memastikan. Serangannya cepat dan akurat. Mata Karasu tajam memandang musuh di depannya sebelum kembali melesat pada musuh yang paling dekat. Wajahnya focus, tubuhnya berkonsentrasi, tapi tidak dengan pikirannya.

Kepercayaan itu tidak datang begitu saja. Sekian lama mereka bertikai, dan lebih dari satu kali pengkhianatan itu terjadi, dari rasnya atau ras mereka.

Sebuah pelucur roket ditembakan kearahnya. Seorang Yokai banteng melesat ke depannya, berteriak dan menghentakan tangannya ke tanah. Seketika itu dinding setinggi dua meter melindungi mereka dari ledakan roket itu.

Mittelt berlari, sepasang sayap dipunggungnya. Menggunakan sisa dari dinding batu itu, gadis pirang itu meloncat sambil berteriak, melepas beberapa tembakan yang tepat mengenai semua musuhnya.

"Kau lambat pak tua!" Teriaknya sebelum kembali melesat pada musuh lainnya.

Kemudian Karasu melihatnya. Mereka begerak, berubah. Menuju baik atau buruk tergantung dari mereka sendiri.

Rasa tidak ingin kalah muncul dalam dirinya. Ia merasa sudah saatnya Fraksi Yokai bergerak maju.

Tapi sebelumnya…

Karasu berteriak lantang yang diikuti anak buahnya, menyerang dan menghabisi para J'avo yang berani menginjakan kakinya ditanah mereka.

.

.

.

.

Lagi, angin malam itu menerpa lembut wajahnya, surai pirang dan kesembilan ekor itu melambai pelan ditiupnya.

Dengungan halus sihir dari ritual yang sudah selesai masih terngiang di telinganya. Seperti biasa, ada cahaya dilangit saat ia selesai melakukan ritual.

Lalu sorak – sorai…

Matanya terasah, wajahnya mengeras,

Bukan, bukan sorak – sorai.

Teriakan kesakitan, minta tolong.

Tangan dengan tato merah itu terkepal, segera kesedihan itu berubah menjadi kemarahan. Matanya melirik lingkaran sihir yang sudah muncul di tengah ruangan lalu kembali pada teriakan di luar.

"Apa aku sudah memimpin dengan baik?" Bisiknya. Tentu saja tidak ada yang menjawab. Selain jendela tadi, ruangan ini tersegel agar tidak ada yang menganggunya menyelesaikan ritual ini.

Menutup matanya, Yasaka berbalik dari teriakan kesakitan di belakangnya mendekati lingakaran misterius yang ada ditengah ruangan. Mengabaikan sesosok yang berlutut disampingnya.

Yasaka berlutut, memulai ritualnya. Dan sosok itu menghilang, bahkan sebelum perintah itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Pergilah Assassin, selamatkan rakyatku."

.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut dan bulan semakin tinggi. Karasu beserta kelompok Mittelt dengan pasti terus maju, blok demi blok, gang demi gang. Membasmi setiap musuh yang mereka temukan.

Sekarang mereka tengah bergerak perlahan ke sebuah hutan dekat sini. Karasu dan Mittelt berada di depannya, dua anak buahnya mengikuti beberapa langkah dibelakangnya, kiri dan kanan, kepala terkadang melirik ke segala arah dan senjata terangkat, berjaga – jaga. Meski sudah mengetahui dari intel Mittelt tidak ada musuh di sekitar sini, Karasu tidak mau mengambil resiko. Dohansek dan Letnan kepercayaannya berada di belakang. Sedangkan anggota polisi dan keamanan local berada ditengah, dekat dengan warga sipil agar tidak panic.

"Ini terlalu sunyi." Ucap Mittelt. Karasu mengangguk. Pegangan pada pedangnya semakin erat. "Ini berarti intel Neo akurat, tapi tetap saja membuat merinding." Lanjutnya.

Tengu itu mulai melihat sekelilingnya.

'Aku sudah melewati perang dan pembantaian, Tapi tetap saja…..'

Pandangan menyedihkan menyambutnya. Yang dulunya sebuah tempat yang ramai dan tentram menjadi zona perang. Bangunan penuh dengan lubang dan kebakaran, jalanan dipenuhi retakan dan mobil terhambur yang terbakar. Lalu…

Mayat.

Karasu menutup matanya.

Rasa malu menyerangnya. Dia, yang mengakui lebih kuat, lebih hebat dari manusia. Dengan angkuh mengakui dapat melindungi Kyoto, rakyat Kyoto. Sosok Tengu gagah itu tidak berani menatap mayat rakyatnya.

Sebuah tembakan.

Dan mata Karasu tersentak terbuka.

Saling bertukar pandang dengan Malaikat Jatuh cebol itu, mereka memberikan perintah.

"Dohansek! Amankan warga sipil, gunakan supermarket disana sebagai titik pertahanan…"

"Kenta, Lee! Buat perimeter, pastikan sihir komunikasi tetap menyala…"

Mittelt mengangkat senjatanya, Karasu mengeluarkan pedangnya.

"Kalawarner ikut aku."

"Nori."

Yokai rubah berambut hitam itu mengangguk.

Tidak sampai satu menit mereka sudah sampai ke asal tembakan. Ja'vo memojokan wanita di ujung gang. Wajah mengeras, Karasu semakin melesat. Sebuah tembakan ke kepala mendahuluinya, Menunduk, lalu menusukan ke pedangnya ke salah satu Ja'vo yang tidak sempat berbalik.

"Nori!" Bentak Karasu. Ja'vo lain jatuh disampingnya akibat tembakan Mittelt. Yokai rubah itu langsung melesat kearah wanita itu.

Karasu mengangkat pedangnya dan melemparnya kearah kanan dimana satu Ja'vo yang bersembunyi baru saja keluar untuk menyergap Nori.

Karasu berbalik dan tanpa melihat menangkap senjata yang dilemparkan Mittelt. Malaikat jatuh Cebol itu menunduk. Dari belakang mereka muncul lima lagi dengan senjata tajam. Dua tembakan di kepala sudah cukup. Mereka tidak meleset.

Menunggu beberapa saat dengan tegang, Karasu akhirnya menurunkan senjatanya. Suara dengungan halus terdengar dari telinga Mittelt. Karasu berjalan untuk mengambil pedangnya dan juga mengaktifkan sihir komunikasinya.

"Kenta, bagaimana situasi?"

" _Sejauh ini masih tenang Kapten."_ Karasu menghela nafas lega. _"Kami berhasil membuat kontak dengan tim lain. Apa selanjutnya kapten?"_

Karasu ingin menjawab, tapi Mittelt yang berlari melewatinya menghentikannya. "Kenta tetap siaga, aku akan kesana."

" _Ha'I kapten."_

Karasu mendekat dan melihat Nori memeluk seorang bocah tidak lebih dari enam tahun dipangkuannya dengan Mittelt yang berusaha menyembuhkannya.

Mata Karasu beralih pada wanita disampingnya. Nori menggelengkan kepalanya.

Yokai rubah itu tersentak. Anak dipangkuannya menjadi diam. Karasu hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya.

"Peluru itu menembus ibunya dan berhasil bersarang di paru – parunya…." Bisik Nori meletakan bocah itu perlahan disamping wanita tadi.

Mittelt menggertakan giginya, tangannya memukul semen, terbuat lubang disana. Sihir komunikasi Karasu menyala.

" _Aku melihat banyak titik panas bergerak kemari dari hutan. Jumlah sementara lima belas orang, bisa lebih."_

"ETA berapa menit?" Tanya Karasu.

" _Lima sampai tujuh menit. Mereka berhati – hati dan waspada."_ Karasu dan Nori saling bertukar pandang.

"Bukan…" Nari dan Karasu memandang terkejut malaikat jatuh itu. Mittelt perlahan bangkit sambil mengambil senjatanya. "Wanita itu bukanlah ibunya."

Karasu terdiam, membiarkan malaikat jatuh itu berjalan terlebih dahulu. Ekspresi cerianya berkurang, tidak hilang, tertahan, menyembunyikan kemarahan yang membara. Lucu sekali, dulu Karasu akan tertawa jika melihat ras sayap hitam itu memiliki simpati. Dan sekarang? Dia sedikit lega karena wanita itu masih bisa menekannya dan takut akan apa yang ada dibaliknya.

Memberikan anggukan, Nori kemudian mengikuti Mittelt, masih waspada jika ada sergapan lain.

Karasu mengangkat kepalanya, menatap malaikat jatuh lain yang berdiri di atas gedung di depannya.

Perjalanan mereka kembali dihabiskan dalam diam. Tak terasa mereka sudah kembali ke supermarket tadi dengan Dohansek dan Kenta menunggu mereka. Dari sudut matanya Karasu melihat malaikat jatuh – Kalawarner - ikut Lee untuk mengawasi gerombolan tadi dari gedung diatas mereka.

"Ada apa!?" Nori berlari melewatinya dan segera menunduk, mengintrogasi seorang polisi yang tengah membuka perban rekannya.

"Lukanya kembali terbuka. Aku sedang membersihkannya.." Nori mengangguk dan ingin mulai menggunakan sihir penyembuhannya.

"Jangan." Polisi tadi menahan tangannya. "Kita tidak tahu sampai kapan kita begini, lebih baik kau menyimpan tenaga."

"Aku menemukan perban!" Teriak seseorang dari dalam supermarket.

"Heh…. Tenang saja. Aku bisa menahannya kok." Nori menatap keduanya cukup lama sebelum mengangguk perlahan.

"Aku akan meringankan rasa sakitnya." Polisi itu membuka mulutnya, Nori mendelik. "Biarkan aku melakukan ini oke?"

" _Mereka menghentikan gerakannya."_ Suara Kalawarner mengalihkan perhatiannya. Malaikat Jatuh itu mengumpat. _"Sial. Mereka tahu kita mengawasi mereka."_

Karasau berkedip, mereka yang bukan manusia menatap kearah hutan secara bersamaan.

"Sensor..?" Bisik Mittelt.

Musuhkah? Tidak. Karasu menggelengkan kepalanya. Dari yang diingatnya mereka tidak bisa menggunakan sihir. Jadi Karasu berkonsentrasi dan mengeluarkan energinya.

Kraak!

Semen dibawahnya retak.

" _Ada seseorang yang keluar."_ Ucap Kalawarner.

Tanpa sadar kaki Karasu sudah bergerak mendekatinya. Bahkan dari jarak ini Karasu dapat melihat siapa mereka. Seorang pria berbadan tegap keluar. Bukan Manusia.

Yokai. Berjumlah tujuh belas orang.

"Karasu." Ucap Yokai macan di depannya. Tubuhnya agak rileks, menghela nafas lega.

"Chou." Karasu mengangguk dan mulai benar – benar melihat mereka.

Baju kusut, robek, dan kotor, terdapat lecet hampir di seluruh tubuh mereka (Salah satu Yokai anjing memiliki bercak darah di dahinya). Tidak ada luka serius yang terlihat. Karasu kemudian focus pada energy sihir mereka.

Alis Karasu bertautan. Sepuluh warga sipil, empat mengalami kelelahan, dan sisanya tidak lebih baik.

"Wow, kalian seperti dihajar habis – habisan."

Yokai gagak itu tersentak dan Chou bersama anak buahnya hampir meloncat karena ucapan tiba – tiba malaikat jatuh loli itu.

Seluruh senjata anak buah Chou terangkat dan mengarah pada Mittelt. Wajah Yokai macan itu berubah sangar. "Kau bersama dengan _mahkluk ini_ ?"

Mittelt hanya nyengir lebar dan melambaikan tangannya. Karasu memberikan tanda kepada mereka untuk menurunkan senjatanya. "Kita memerlukan semua bantuan yang bisa di dapat." Mata Karasu menajam, dan akhirnya mereka menurut.

Sihir komunikasi muncul di telinga mereka.

" _Ada sesuatu yang besar mendekat"_.

Karasu memberikan tanda. Nori mengangguk dan membawa para Yokai yang tidak bisa bertarung berkumpul dengan para warga sipil lainnya. Dari ujung matanya Karasu melihat Damkar dan Polisi tadi mengambil posisi untuk membantu mereka. Yokai gagak itu akhirnya memandang rekannya.

"Apa kalian masih bisa bertarung?" Chou melihat kearah anak buahnya sebelum menyeringai dan mengeluarkan kedua golok yang ada dipunggungya.

"Tentu saja."

" _Dia datang."_ Peringat Kalawarner.

Benar saja ucapannya. Langkah berat datang dari arah hutan dan Karasu menegang. Sosok yang keluar itu berjenis kelamin laki – laki. Berambut sedikit berwarna pirang kotor, memiliki tinggi sekitar tiga atau empat meter, _berotot_. Ditangan kanannya terdapat sebuah mesin yang terlihat seperti sebuah meriam.

Mittelt mengumpat.

"Itu Ustanak!"

Tangan pria itu berkedut.

Dan berbagai macam Spell bertebangan kearahnya. Dari semburan api, balok es, tombak tanah, sampai hembusan angin menghantamnya dan membuat asap tebal.

Karasu semakin mengeratkan pedangnya.

Asap itu bergerak. Dan Kenta maju ke depan menghentakan tangannya ke tanah, melindungi mereka dari tembakan meriam itu.

Karasu meyipitkan matanya. Suara langkah berat dengan cepat mendekat. Satu langkah, dan Karasu menarik Yokai banteng itu ke bekalang. Menghindari pukulan yang dapat meretakan tengkoraknya.

Chou dan anak buahnya langsung berpencar. Yokai macan itu merangsek maju, menunduk menghindari ayunan tangan Usatanak dan menyabetkan goloknya pada pinggang Ustanak. Sedangkan Yokai tengu perempuan itu menggunakan tombaknya untuk menjenggal kaki Ustanak. Lalu Yokai gajah dibelakangnya mengangkat dan melempar Yokai anjing kembar itu. Dengan kecepatan seperti itu tendangan mereka berhasil membuat Ustanak terjengkal ke belakang.

Karasu melihat dengan lega kedua Yokai itu melapisi kaki mereka dengan sihir agar tidak melukai kaki mereka.

Karasu melesat. Yokai kura – kura itu menggunakan sabit yang dikaitkan dirantai untuk semakin menarik jatuh Ustanak. Namun suatu kejadian tak terduga terjadi.

Ustanak tidak melawan, membiarkan tubuhnya ditarik ke belakang. Lalu disaat yang tepat ia menggunakan tangan kirinya sebagai tumpuan dan melakukan salto sambil mengarahkan meriamnya pada Yokai kura – kura yang sekarang ada dibawahnya.

Karasu langsung berubah arah. Samar terdengar suara tembakan di telinganya. Peluru itu mengenai meriam Ustanak dan memirikannya sedikit, Mittelt muncul disana dan menendang ke samping meriam itu. Namun tidak tertembak, sedangkan Karasu melesat dan membawa pergi Yokai kura – kura itu dari sana.

Chou lalu melesat, sesaat Ustanak akan mendarat. Yokai macan itu sempat menyipitkan matanya saat Ustanak mengarahkan meriamnya dan menembakannya kearahnya. Chou menghindar ke samping dan langsung menyilangkan goloknya di depannya, berhasil menahan tepat waktu tendangan dari Ustanak tapi tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak terpental menghantam mobil yang terparkir sembarang disana.

Berondongan peluru dari para manusia membuat Ustanak mengangkat tangannya, melindungi bagian kepalanya. Ia lalu mengangkat meriamnya dan menembaknya. Mereka berpencar menghindar.

"Kalawarner!" Teriak Mittelt.

" _Beri aku celah."_ Jawab suara di telinganya.

Ustanak berlari dan meloncat kearah Karasu. Melompat ke samping, Karasu membenarkan posisinya dan langusung melesat kearah pria itu dengan Chou satu detik di belakangnya.

Kulitnya memang tebal. Dapat menahan berondongan puluru panas itu dan tidak tergores sedikitpun. Tapi, kualitas pedang dan Golok mereka berada di tingkat yang berbeda. Satu goresan panjang muncul di perut Ustanak hasil tebasan Karasu. Diikuti oleh goresan yang lain dari Golok Chou. Samar Karasu mendengar seperti suara dengkuran dikeluarkan oleh Ustanak.

Perhatiannya tertuju padanya, Karasu mencoba mempertahankannya. Ustanak mengangkat tangannya dan menghantamkannya ke bawah. Karasu melompat ke samping lalu menunduk dari ayunan tangan Ustanak.

Yokai Tengu wanita tadi beserta dengan Yokai gajah tadi berlari berputar, mencoba menyerangnya dari titik buta.

Boom!

Suara seperti ledakan terdengar dari belakangnya dan Ustanak memiringkan kepalanya. Lantai beton di belakangnya meledak menjadi kawah kecil. Ustanak melompat dan melesat kearah lahan parkir.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau Lari!" Desis Chou mengejarnya.

"Jangan terlalu menggunakannya. Senjata itu tidak akan bertahan jika kau memasukan sihir terus menerus ke dalamnya." Ucap Mittelt disampingnya melalui sihir komunikasi.

'Jadi Lee yang menembaknya tadi…' Satu pemikiran terlintas di kepala Karasu. Lee menyalurkan energy sihirnya ke senjata itu. Bukan untuk menyelimuti serangannya dengan sihir, tapi dia menggunakan sihir untuk mempercepat kecepatan laju pelurunya. Itu benar – benar brilian. Tapi disatu sisi, alis Karasu terangkat pada malaikat jatuh disampingya.

Mittelt mengeluarkan dua buah senjata yang lebih besar dan memberondonginya pada Usatanak. Pria besar itu menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk melindungi kepalanya dari tembakan malaikat jatuh itu.

Chou dan anak buahnya tidak menyianyiakan kesempatan itu. Yokai Kura – kura itu melemparkan sabitnya dan mengikat meriam Ustanak. Yokai gajah dan yokai anjing kembar itu ikut membantu menarik tangan Ustanak untuk membuka wajahnya. Tengu betina itu melesat ke sampingnya, mengincar tangan kiri Ustanak. Tombak itu berhasil menembus tangan itu, tapi ia tidak bisa menariknya. Chou melesat ke bawah, mengincar kaki dari Ustanak.

Yokai macan itu berputar dengan kedua goloknya seperti tornado yang akan memotong apapun di depannya. Baru setengah jarak, Karasu lebih cepat. Melesat dengan kedua sayapnya, Karasu sudah berada disamping Tengu betina itu, menusukan pedangnya di tangan kiri Ustanak. Sesaat itu juga serangan Chou mengenai Ustanak dan membuatnya berlutut satu Kaki.

Karasu menarik pedangnya. "Chou!"

Lalu menusukannya lagi ke perut Ustanak dan menangkap kedua golok yang dilempar Chou kearahnya. Menendang pedangnya agar menusuk lebih dalam, Karasu menusukan kedua Goloknya kembali ke lengan Ustanak. Dengan teriakan Karasu menarik tangan pria itu menjauh dari wajahnya.

"Tembak dia!"

"Kalwarner!" Teriak Mittelt.

Boom!

Karasu benar – benar dapat mendengar peluru itu melesat, mengeluarkan suara bising saat membelah udara.

Tapi ada yang salah, terdengar suara mekanik disampingnya.

Meriam yang ada ditangan Ustanak terlepas. Karasu mengabaikan anak buah Chou yang terjengkal ke belakang. Matanya terperangkap laju peluru yang mengarah ke kepala monster itu.

Suara nyaring daging tercabik terdengar kencang ditengah malam itu. Peluru itu bergerak cukup cepat untuk menembus lengan penuh otot Ustanak dan mengenai kepalanya.

Ada perasaan yang membuat merinding saat mahkluk besar itu perlahan jatuh.

Kedua Tengu itu mencabut senjata mereka masing – masing dan menjauh dari sana.

Suara tubuh besar itu serasa menggema saat menghantam tanah. Dan pada beberapa detik itu hanya ada keheningan di lahan parkir itu. Seakan mereka semua masih belum percaya jika monster itu dapat dikalahkan semudah itu.

Sebuah kepakan sayap mengagetkan mereka. Mittelt melesat dan mendarat di dada Ustanak lalu mengeluarkan senjatanya dan menembaki kepala pria itu.

Terus menembak saat senjatanya habis. Mengambil senjata lain, malaikat jatuh cebol itu terus menembak. Dan baru berhenti saat bagian yang seharusnya kepala itu tidak lebih seonggok daging yang tercingcang – cingcang.

"Hah…" Mittlet menghela nafas setelah turun dari tubuh Ustanak. Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali setelah menyadari tatapan yang mereka berikan. "Hanya ingin memastikan."

" _Ah! Sialan!"_ Sihir komunikasi berteriak di telinga mereka sebelum ledakan yang cukup besar terdengar dari belakang mereka.

Muncul asap hitam membumbung tinggi beberapa blok dari lokasi mereka. Para manusia itu sudah mulai berlari saat sihir komunikasi Karasu kembali menyala.

" _Taichou! Kami perlu bantuan! Pasukan musuh menyergap kami!"_ Kembali terdengar ledakan dan diiringi suara tembakan. Terdengar suara derapan sesuatu yang besar bergerak dari arah sana.

Melihat mereka yang tidak bergerak, salah satu Damkar berbalik kearah mereka dan berteriak. "Ayo! Disana adalah tempat persembunyian pada war….." Diakhir kalimat wajah Damkar itu langsung memucat dan mengarahkan senjatanya pada mereka. Karasu berbalik.

Dan menegang.

Ustanak berdiri perlahan dibelakangnya. Tapi yang paling megerikan adalah bagaimana bagian kepala itu mencoba memulihkan dirinya. Karasu dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Tulang tengkorak itu sudah tertutupi dengan darah, pembuluh darah mulai muncul, otot – otot terlihat menjahit dengan sendirinya, pada akhirnya hanya terlihat kulit putih pucat dari wajah monster itu.

Mittlet meneguk ludah sambil tersenyum miring. "Regenerasi Adaptif…"

'Dia hanya mempermainkan kita….' Karasu menggertakan giginya. Ledakan kembali terjadi di belakang mereka. Ustanak merenggangkan lehernya, berjalan dengan pasti untuk mengambil senjatanya.

Keringat dingin menetes dari Lehernya. Sihir Komunikasi kembali menyala.

" _Alihkan perhatian mereka! Jangan sampai mereka mendekati penduduk! Dohansek perlambat gerakan Tank itu! Nori cepatlah!"_

"Pergi." Geram Tengu tersebut sambil menggengam pedangnya. Anggota polisi akhirnya menarik Damkar tersebut bergegas menuju medan pertarungan di belakangnya.

"Tidak perlu lagi menahan diri." Gumam Mittelt mengangkat senjatanya. Mereka semua menegang siap beraksi.

Ustanak menunduk untuk mengambil senjatanya. Tapi, tiba – tiba saja muncul seorang pemuda kurus berambut pirang muncul di depannya memegang semacam bola energy yang berputar ditangannya.

Bola tersebut dihantamkan. Dan berhasil mengebor tubuh Ustanak dengan mudah. Pria besar itu berteriak kesakitan. Namun, Karasu dapat melihatnya dengan jelas, bagaimana bola energy itu perlahan – lahan mengebor danging Ustanak dan pada akhirnya berhenti sepenuhnya. Dan Karasu dapat melihat tubuh Ustanak sudah mulai mengobati luka yang diterimanya.

Pemuda itu tidak terlihat terkejut. Ia lalu menarik bola energinya dan kemudian meledakannya. Gelombang kejut yang dihasilkannya cukup untuk mementalkan tubuh besar Usatank beberapa meter ke depan.

Tidak terpaku pada pemandangannya di depannya, Karasu mengangkat kepalany saat merasakan hawa keberadaan seseorang mendekat dari atas. Seorang wanita berbadan Sexy berambut pirang dengan telinga binatang di kepalanya.

"Leone…?" Ucap Karasu. Wanita yang bernama Leone itu terkekeh sambil mendarat disamping mereka. Diikuti seorang wanita berambut hitam membawa sebuah pedang, seorang yang mengunakan zirah putih, dan seorang biarawati(?) berambut pirang.

"Halo paman Karasu." Leone memukul kedua tangannya, menatap Karasu dengan seringaian buas.

.

.

.

.

"Bantuan dari Osaka telah tiba!"

.

.

.

.

. _  
_

Bersambung.

AKU MASIH HIDUP!

YEAH!

Tapi serius ane minta maaf banget sudah hampir satu tahun gak Update. Aku menyalahkan Coil untuk itu.

Fucking Coil.

Sekarang situasi makin memanas. Ane sarankan kalian lebih seksama membacanya.

Gak bisa janji sih, tapi ane akan meusahakannya. Sedikit tapi cepat supaya kalian tidak sampai lupa sama ceritanya.

Nah sedikit penjelasan di chapter ini. Terjadi serangan terang – terangan di Kyoto. Dengan jenis kekuatan yang dimiliki musuhnya, aku pikir wajar saja Para Youkai akan kewalahan. Belum lagi tujuan penyerangan ini bukanlah untuk mengambil alih Kyoto. Tapi untuk membuat terror dan kerusakan sebanyak mungkin.

Dengan kerusakan yang dan korban yang nyata beserta terisolasinya mereka. Ini merupakan situasi yang buruk bagi Kyoto.

Tapi tenang saja! Trio Da-Tenshi kita dan Osaka telah datang membantu!

Meskipun penyeranga itu belum selesai sih…

Chapter berikutnya mungkin akan selesai beserta aftermatchnya.

Oh, well. Waktunya membalas Review!

Ikeda-xhan: Ya. Isse merupakan salah satu karakter utama.

KidsNoTERROR13: Akhirnya sudah lanjut vak!

Naraeyz: Maaf. Kalau mau ane bisa jelasin sinopsisnya lewat PM.

Mrheza26: Ini dah lanjut

XxxM. A. MxxX: Isse sudah melewati waktu yang berbeda – beda. Itu memberikannya pengalaman yang banyak, tapi juga membuatnya bingung. Karena setiap waktu semakin berbeda setiap lompatannya.

Ae Hatake: Maaf. Tawaran diatas masih ada Lho.

Bayu: Tepat sekali!

Ryoko: Jangan Khawatir ane telah kembali dengan semangat baru! Wow, gue mulai curiga lo punya kekuatan Precog. Dua dari tiga pertanyaan itu benar! Tapi dari pada disebut sisi gelap, aku lebih menyebutnya sisi lain Asia.

Punkbili6: Maaf dan mengecewakan. Jarangnya update membuatku kurang bisa menjelaskannya. Simon adalah antagonis dari Rute Leon di RE6. Sedangkan Ananke adalah nama samaran Ibu dari tiga Dewi takdir mitologi Yunani

Yap itu sudah semua!

Sampai jumpa Chapter depan!

P.S: (semoga gak sampai tahun depan hehe)


End file.
